No Easy Way
by Secretly Secretly
Summary: After Christine leaves with Raoul, Erik is desperate and decides to make a new life for himself. Will he find love?
1. Chapter 01

A/N: This is our first work of phiction so please be gentle in your criticism. All reviews will be welcomed with open arms!

* * *

Before reading, please take notice of the following:

Our Erik is modeled after Gerard Butler's outstanding performance as the Phantom.

Christine shippers, please take into consideration that this is not a Christine-friendly phic, so approach at your own risk.

Happy end is guaranteed as the story is pretty much finished by us, and we're merely in the process of editing the chapters (which are quite a few).

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing of the Phantom of the Opera. All characters belong to Gaston Leroux and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

Chapter 01

"It's over now, the music of the night"

Crashing the last mirror and stepping out of the candlelight and into one of the passageways that led out of his lair, Erik allowed the darkness to consume him as the sobs racked his body. He took a few steps before he realized there was no point in it anymore. Perhaps the best thing that could ever happen to him would be to allow the mob to catch him and beat him to a bloody mess before hanging the sorry excuse of a man he had become for his crimes. At least that way he wouldn't have to live the rest of his miserable existence trying to mend his broken heart.

She was gone. Christine was gone forever with that boy. He would never see her beautiful eyes again. Never again would he hear her beautiful voice as she sung for her angel of music.

"Angel of music…" what a ridiculous notion. Angel of death; an angel condemned in eternal peril; a demon forever faced with the wrath of the powers that be… maybe. But never an angel of music. Only a sweet innocent child would ever believe him to be her angel of music. Only the naïve mind of Christine could ever grant him such a name. Yet, in the end, she too had recognized him for what he truly was. What was it she had called him? Pitiful creature of darkness… That was a perfect description of what he saw himself as. A pitiful, vengeful creature that was condemned to live in utter darkness to the end of time.

Born into a rich noble family, his father a figure he had never set his eyes upon. His mother, the only presence in his life up to the age of nine. She would keep him locked up in a room, only spending some time with him when she brought him nourishment and water. Only once could he remember anything else coming from his mother and that was a mask, that last year before he had run away from "home". It was the first time he could remember even trying to form a question in his juvenile mind. What was this piece of fabric? Whatever could she have brought him? All he could think, all that he could say was "why?" And then that look on her face. He could still feel his blood turning cold to the iciness of her stare. She didn't even dignify him with an answer. She simply stepped out of the room calmly before returning moments later, a mirror in her hand. She handed him the object and once again stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her softly.

His chubby childish hands had held the strange object, not knowing what to do with it. He had never seen a mirror before. Turning it to figure out what it was useful for, he looked at the glassy surface and saw a monster before him. He screamed, threw the mirror to the floor, running into a corner of the room, looking around for the hideous monster. It was nowhere to be seen… Hesitantly he crawled out of his hiding place, struggling to understand what had just happened. Maybe the monster was hiding in the glass…

He approached the object cautiously, all the while glancing around in fear, and finally he bent his head to look again at the surface. The hideous creature was there again but didn't make a move for him. It simply stared at him in horror. He extended his little hand in order to see what it would do in return. It did the same. He put his hand down and the creature mirrored his movement. He turned his head to the right and saw that thing do the same. Again he brought his hand up and saw the monster bring its hand up as well, with a look of sheer terror in its eyes. This time he brought his hand up to rest on his face, and saw again that it was doing the same. The horrific screams of the child he once was, resonated in his mind as the wrecked man that now lived inside his body knelt in a heap against the grimy floor.

As his body was racked in sobs, he could hear them in the distance. The bloodthirsty mob was finally on his tracks. They were coming for him. Was this to be the end then? The notorious Phantom reduced to a shell of a man, hunted down and killed for his crimes in the deep recesses of his Opera House? It was certainly fitting… A life lived in darkness only to be taken in darkness.

Pitiful creature of darkness… He was amazed at the accuracy her small mind could describe him in. Was she safe? Had her beloved Raoul harbored her from harm's way? Out of his way? They should be fleeing the opera now. If the boy could find his way out in his terrified stupor, they should be stepping into his carriage right now. A carriage led by his fine horses. Maybe the boy was still raising his hand to the level of his eyes for the last few steps that would lead to the couple's freedom. That would be funny to watch…

The mob was close now. He could hear them raising the gate to his lair. He stood, prepared to face his destiny.

Maybe just a glimpse. That was all he needed to sustain him through eternity. A glimpse of the funny Viscount. A glimpse of the Viscountess to be. Just a glimpse of her perfect complexion, her cascading hair, her stunning face. Just one glimpse. The mob could wait. Just one glimpse. And then he would be content in turning himself in, having been granted the grace of looking upon her one last time. Just one glimpse. And then he would be happy dying a thousand deaths in the hands of his executors. Just one glimpse. And then he would willingly step into the torture chamber he himself had created. Just one glimpse…

He kept repeating the words like a mantra in his head, running as fast as he could. The passage leading out to Rue De Scribe echoed with his hasty footsteps and his panting. He was almost there, he could smell her perfume in the air, he could see her in his mind's eye stepping into that carriage. It wasn't long now, he could feel it… He would soon be granted his last glimpse of heaven… Bursting out of the door that led out of the Opera, he looked around frantically. There it was! The carriage bearing the De Chagny seal was resting unused, but he could see no sign of the two lovers.

"What is wrong with that boy? Did I have to draw him a map out of the catacombs?" he muttered under his breath. Where could they possibly be? Maybe they had been trapped in the fire that now consumed the imposing structure. Had he killed his angel in his selfless act of granting her her freedom? Just as he was about to step out of the shadows in order to enter the burning building from the main entrance, he saw them. His angel and her lover running to the carriage that would forever take her away from him. He took a step and then another, steadily approaching the couple. Christine turned to Raoul and put her arms around his neck.

"Please Raoul, take me away from all …this. I cannot bear it any longer."

For a moment, Erik's heart stopped. He simply stood there, staring at his angel, mesmerized at the sound of her voice. And then, the Viscount spoke.

"Yes my love. You've been through so much. Let me lead you away from all this madness."

Madness… As much as Erik hated the boy, he was right. Everything that happened here tonight had-

"No Raoul! It's not… this" she indicated the surrounding crowd that was still screaming. "Take me away from that monster!"

With these words, they both stepped into the carriage and Erik watched, dumbfounded, as the vehicle became nothing more than a dot in the horizon.

He stepped back and once again let the darkness envelope him in its cloak.

Suddenly he realized that it had all been in his mind. His judgment, once clouded by jealousy, pain and rage instantly became crystal clear, as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes. He could see now that he had been a fool all along. From the moment he had been witness to that little love scene at the rooftop, up to minutes ago when he had watched the object of his infatuation step into the carriage with her lover, he had been acting like a madman. He was sure all along that she would love him. No one could ever even like him after having seen his face, why should she be any different?

He simply sat there, seemingly in a stupor, contemplating all of the moments he had been lucky enough to spend in his angel's presence, the minutes turning into hours, struck with the harsh reality. Love that turned normal men into nobles, had turned him into the monster that anybody who had ever laid eyes on him believed him to be. He had committed murder and extortion in his search for love. Finally though, he had done the right thing, he had allowed his beloved a chance for a lifetime of happiness side by side to her lover. The Viscount.

As much as he couldn't stop his heart from constricting in jealousy for his rival, he knew he was a better man than he would ever be. He loved Christine. He would care for her always, protect her from the world and all its cruelties. He had protected her against Erik after all, hadn't he? He just hoped that some day he would be able to find it in his heart and be happy for Christine and her Viscount. If it's true that time heals all wounds, maybe his broken heart could someday mend itself and he would be content with her happiness.

He stood and started treading back to his lair. The voices had died down long ago. How long had he been lying in that fowl corridor? Soon he reached his home; the only home he had ever known, now lying in ruins around him.

Although just a few candles were lit in the room, he could easily make out the wrecks of what had once been his beautiful home. He approached his organ and saw it half-broken. More than half of the pipes were lying on the floor, most of them scattered on the way to the lake. He absentmindedly caressed the keyboard and pressed one of the keys gently. Nothing, not even a hum came out. He tried again, this time more forcefully, almost at the edge of desperation. Nothing. It was as if the organ matched his soul; dead and silent now that she had left him.

A few feet across from him, he saw a half burnt copy of his score for "Don Juan Triumphant". He sneered. It would seem that Don Juan hadn't turned out to be so triumphant after all…

He made his way into Christine's room. The once magnificent swan bed now lay in ruins flung upon the floor. All of the items that he had once purchased with love for her were now reduced to rubbles. The clothes that she had worn were strewn about like no more than worthless rugs. And her veil… oh, her veil was torn in pieces. She should have worn it to walk down the isle to him, and now she was gone; gone with that boy, begging him to sweep her away from her previous life. Away from the Opera House, away from him. And it felt as if she had plunged a dagger into his heart.

It had all been a lie.

His shoulders shagged and he turned to leave her room behind. He walked over to where his books were strewn about on the floor, some of them torn, others burnt, a few surprisingly still intact. He glanced around and picked one book up from the rubble. He turned it over in his hands and saw that he was holding "Divina Commedia" by Dante Alighieri.

Could he find the strength to retrace himself within the madman he had become? She had never made any promises of love to him. She had never acknowledged his love for her. Even the boy wasn't the fop he had made him out to be in his mind. In actuality he was a noble man, merely trying to save the woman he loved from a monster.

Was he truly a monster? Was that what had become of his genius? All for the love of a self-centered girl who, while leaving him behind to spend his remaining life in solitude had not hesitated coming back to return his ring? Was she worth it? He still couldn't find the answer in his cloudy mind.

Alas, he knew he couldn't go on like this. If it were a life of solitude he had ahead of him, at least he would live it like a man and not like so much as an animal on the run. He would leave behind him the gloomy labyrinth of the Opera House to find peace in the light. Maybe he should leave Paris altogether. After all, there was nothing to keep him there anymore.

Madame Giry, once his best and only friend had betrayed him. She too had finally been convinced that he was a lunatic, capable of anything to win over Christine. Was she wrong to think so? He certainly had gone to extremes. He had lied, deceived, threatened, schemed, he had even murdered for her. Still, at the last minute, in a moment of revelation he had realized that he couldn't simply force love to come to him, and had let her go.

Christine on the other hand would never return to him. She had fled, terrified of him without even bothering to find out if he had become prey to the murderous mob. Not even granting him a second glance as she stepped onto the carriage and into her new life as a Vicountess.

Yes, perhaps leaving Paris and the Opera House behind him was the first sane thought that had crossed his mind in years. He would build a house in the countryside, step into the light and try to find the peace that he had been longing for all his life. He certainly had the funds for it. Those long years of collecting his fees as Opera Ghost would finally pay off and give him the means to embark on a new life.

Turning his eyes to the book in his hands, he realized that it was open at the third part of "Divina Commedia" called "Paradiso". His gaze fell upon the name "Beatrice" that in Dante's work meant nothing more than "hope". He immediately took it as a sign. Like Dante who had once been lost in a dark forest and after a long journey had found hope and peace in his soul, he too would be able to find it, however long it might take him to get there. Finally he could see a distant ray of hope rising; a hope that he could start over.

Alas, even if he found himself in Paradiso, deep inside him he knew that he would never be able to escape his loneliness. At last he accepted that he would be alone for ever in his own Inferno.

* * *

Please R&R! It will be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

Erik was riding proudly on a black purebred stallion, his long dark brown hair waving in the soft breeze. Two long years had gone by since the fateful performance of "Don Juan Triumphant", and he was finally feeling an unfamiliar sense of freedom and peace wash over him. He had come to enjoy his rides and long walks around his vast estate.

After riding for a while into the woods within his grand property, he took a turn on the main way; and there, amongst the big trees, saw his beautifully situated house. When he had first seen the house, he knew it was one of the best choices he had ever made.

At the boundaries of the estate was an artificial lake which glistened under the rays of the setting sun. A river marked the eastern boundaries of his estate, while on the west side fields extended between his territory and the vast neighboring estate. Fine-looking bridges connected the garden with the manors beyond the river.

Entering the eastern part of the garden, he slowed down his pace. He looked to his left and saw the labyrinth he had created during the past months.

"Perhaps the weather will permit me to continue my reading there today", he thought.

He preferred reading either in the labyrinth or in his magnificent library. There were some parts of his new house that reminded him intensely of his previous one beneath the Opera House. He had constructed these parts similar to the old ones on purpose. If he was bound to live alone forever, he would at least spend the rest of his days as he had always dreamt he would. This was his chance! Here and now.

His need to get out of his lair had been imperative. He had felt that everything was suffocating him in that tomb of his own making. Every corner of his so-called house had been filled with memories. Memories of her. The first time he had brought her into his lair, the first time he had held her and thought he really stood a chance to win her. All the music lessons he had given her after that. And in the end her betrayal.

Erik had gone to great lengths trying to block all memories of Christine from his mind, but somehow it seemed futile. Her face kept coming back to him. That beautiful face that at one instance was staring at him with such passion and longing, and the next was full of pity as she ripped the mask off his face and ruthlessly revealed him to the world for what he truly was; a monster.

He shook his head trying to vacate his mind of her treacherous smile, but it was impossible. Fury consumed him whenever he thought of her pleading eyes as she looked up at him; as if she were asking for his forgiveness for this ultimate betrayal. Fury that was much similar to the one he had felt that night when he cut the cords that held the chandelier in place; the same chandelier that had crushed onto the front seats of the Opera House; the chandelier that killed so many, so unjustly.

That need had driven him to escape from his past. He had found this secluded estate in the French countryside and had restored the house and gardens in a manner that suited his extravagant taste. He was fortunate enough to find a real estate agent that proved trustworthy and had made short work of finding this grand house for him. The agent of course was rewarded amply for his effectiveness. He had also helped Erik to get out of Paris and into the French countryside making all of the necessary arrangements in utmost secrecy. Thus, a few weeks following to that tragic night, Erik was leaving behind him his Opera House, never to return.

He had taken with him everything he could save. His precious Persian carpets and other objects he had collected from all around the world. A small trunk had been placed in front of him in that run-away carriage. It contained his most precious belongings: a few of his books as well as the few music scores that had been saved from the rage of the mob were first; his favorite violin was fortunately intact; the copy of Dante's "Divina Commedia"; his music box; Christine's veil and the diamond ring she had returned to him.

His first decision after purchasing the house had been never to allow himself to forget. Only that way could he ensure himself no more suffering. Thus, after settling into the house, he had made a few changes. His garden would have a large labyrinth, but not like any other as it was fashionable at the time to build in France. The design was his alone, representing in his eyes the subterranean labyrinth of the Opera House.

The major part of the house had been redecorated to reflect his own personal taste. The furniture, paintings and various objects were of an exquisite taste, matching his extraordinary sense of style. The strangest yet most superb room of the house was the Music Room. It was an immense room on the second floor. Opening the tall curved doors, the first thing one would see across the room was a magnificent organ. Its pipes were climbing up to the high ceiling, glooming when the numerous candles in the room were lit. Its keys were made of the highest quality of ivory. There were few other furniture; a large bureau filled with his compositions. The room was always kept in darkness. Heavy velvet black drapes covered the windows. He found that this was the only way he could compose his music. Darkness would always be a part of him; it became him. In a way it matched his soul.

"Good afternoon, monsieur", greeted him Vincent, his butler.

"Good afternoon, Vincent".

"Are you done with your horse back riding for the afternoon, monsieur? Should I call for the stable boy?"

Erik gazed over the fields that extended in front of him as far as the eye could see. He let his gaze wander over to the neighboring estate. It was as if something was calling out to him.

"Not yet, but thank you, Vincent. I will call on you later."

He had taken a liking to the senior man since the first time he had laid eyes on him and decided almost immediately to entrust him with his house-keeping. Apparently he hadn't made a mistake trusting his instinct. The elder man had proven himself trustworthy. Vincent had made the selection of the rest of the staff himself, having in mind only the particularity of his master.

It was the middle of June and the weather was quite hot, even though the sun would set in a couple of hours. He took off his jacket and his cravat, handing them over to the butler.

He needed to feel the fresh air across his face and body. He started to ride hard across the field and lost all track of time and direction. He was suddenly jolted back to reality when he noticed a cloud of dust rising into the air at a near distance.

At that very moment, a blood-curdling scream reached his ears coming right out of that cloud.

Erik steadied his horse abruptly trying to locate the owner of the shriek that had pierced through the air. Suddenly the figure of a horse leaped out of the cloud of dust, carrying a woman.

The horse seemed to be raging out of control, and the woman certainly couldn't rein it into submission. He lunged forth without even giving it a second thought, galloping on their tail, trying to catch up with the wild stallion.

Not too long ahead, he could make out a cluster of trees and he knew that he had to reach the horse and rider before the pair entered the tiny forest. He galloped forth as fast as his horse could carry him and was able to put his arm around the woman's waist, pulling her to him, effectively setting her stallion free and taking her into the safe haven of his arms.

His fierce pace died down, until slowly he pulled his horse to a halt. He dismounted and immediately his hands came around the woman's waist to pull her on the ground in front of him. As he did so, he let her lithe body slide against his own.

He could feel her trembling in his arms and could only assume that her reaction was due to the shock she had undergone. However, as soon as her feet touched the ground, her hand made contact with his bicep. The little viper was hitting him!

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him.

"Er… Saving you?", he replied sarcastically.

"I don't recall asking for your help!"

"I thought your hollering amply affirmed your need for my help Mademoiselle", he answered, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Did you hear me calling for help? Did I even once cry out the word 'help' during all of this? Why do you men think that all women are fragile, pathetic creatures waiting for the big strong male to come and rescue us?" Her cheeks were starting to flush, and he was starting to get amused by the show she was putting on for him.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, I had no idea that trying to rescue you would bring on this lecture on social graces" he said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Don't you patronize me you… you freak!"

"Freak Mademoiselle?" He was starting to get angry now.

"What else should I call a man that wanders around on strange property with half his face covered on a June afternoon and meddling in business that is not his own?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately wished she could take them back. His light green eyes stormed over as he fixed his feral gaze upon her.

"Strange isn't it that while you accuse me of patronizing you, you are so quick to jump into conclusions about me." he replied in an icy voice.

At his words she blushed crimson, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut: "Still, I believe that anyone in my place would be alarmed to find a stranger roaming their property, Monsieur."

"First of all, this is not your property. I am the owner of this land, and you are the one trespassing. Secondly, I was not the one meddling in your affairs; I simply followed my instincts and tried to help out a lady in need. Apparently, I was sadly mistaken as you Mademoiselle are no lady." He turned on his heels and started mounting his horse again before he was cut short by her voice.

"How… How dare you!" she yelled at him.

"As much as our little encounter was amusing Mademoiselle, I fear I shall have to ask you to vacate my property the soonest possible. I find that ill-mannered girls are not to my liking." He mounted his horse and at the last moment he turned around and bowed his head to her. "I hope you have an enjoyable evening." and just like that, he was gone.

Marianne, not being able to stand it anymore, gave a frustrated cry after him, stomping her foot on the ground furiously.

Galloping away on his black stallion, Erik smirked, feeling invigorated for the first time in months.

* * *

**A/N:** Please R&R ! 


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

Marianne was livid! She couldn't believe the nerve of that man! He had been so sarcastic towards her; nobody had ever spoken to her in such a manner.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt growing deep within her gut. After all, he had only tried to help her when she was in need. She could easily have been killed as her horse had been running out of control during what had started as a casual ride in her gardens. He had merely responded to her agonized scream by helping her and what had she done? Screamed at him, lectured him, she had even hit him in a mad fit!

And what had he done? He had been condescending to her, treating her like the petulant child she was… She had even had the nerve to insult him by labeling him a freak and calling attention to the mask he wore over the right side of his face. Still, what normal person would wear a mask on a summer afternoon while he was riding in his estate? It didn't make any sense…

He certainly gave off an air of eccentricity. The mask on one hand, his manners on the other, he truly seemed to be a strange breed. He didn't seem to be similar to any of the gentlemen she had ever encountered. Of course a man that would tell a strange woman that she was "no lady" could hardly carry the title of a "gentleman", but she had to admit that, as he had pointed out, she hadn't behaved as a lady during their brief encounter either.

It was an undeniable fact that she could have easily crashed into a tree during her wild ride on her stallion, and all that had finally stood between her and death or severe injuries was him. Instead of thanking him however, she had attacked him, scolding him for acting like an arrogant brute. Perhaps it was her that was the arrogant one. Blinded by her need to be accepted as an equal from men, she had proven unworthy of the help she had been offered by a stranger at one of her direst times.

He must think her to be crazy; calling him a trespasser, instead of doing her best to show her gratitude to her new neighbor for her rescue. He had been right. She was the one trespassing in his property...

"What was I thinking?" she muttered to herself.

She thought that perhaps it was time for her to get properly acquainted with her new neighbor. After all it was simply unacceptable that she hadn't gotten to know him for the long time he had been there. Normally she kept as much as she could to herself, and as it was summer and she had spent quite a long while visiting with one of her aunts that lived nearby, it had been even harder to keep track of social gossip. Otherwise, she certainly would have been made aware of the fact that the estate next to hers had been occupied by a new tenant.

Although she normally would hold no real interest regarding the new resident of the impressive manor neighboring her own, she couldn't help but be intrigued by the mystery that seemed to surround him. The mask, the way he had rushed to help her at her hour of need, the way he had defied her openly as no real noble ever would. Finally, his calm reserve as he mounted his horse and despite her unladylike manners, the way he had bowed his head to her in such an elegant style. She couldn't help but admit that he had been the gracious one during the entire time they had spent together.

In actuality, she knew nothing with regards to her new neighbor. However, she knew her own self, or at least so she thought. Her schooling, everything that her parents had taught her, led her to always pay respect to human beings, regardless of their race, sex or status in society.

"I'm crazy!" she whispered under her breath.

Oh dear, now she was talking to herself… 'It's so out of character for me to conduct myself in such a manner without apparent cause.'

She had to make up for her indescribable behavior. She should do something in order to show him the real nature of her character; something that would prove to him that she wasn't a spoilt little girl, but rather a mature woman. She would have to visit him the soonest possible, in order to ask for his forgiveness.

She was lost in thought as she entered her house through the veranda. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she was harshly brought back to reality. She whirled around immediately, only to find a young handsome man smiling back at her. Baron Olivier Dervaux's smile however turned to a worried look as he noticed how wobbly she was.

"What happened to you Marianne? Why are you so pale?" he asked in his warm voice.

"I'm just tired Olivier, that's all." She responded as evenly as she could muster.

"May I ask what brought on this fatigue? Have you been exaggerating on your riding exercises again?" he inquired, raising his brows.

"I was simply strolling in my gardens Olivier, I hardly think that's cause for alarm." she said, somewhat annoyed by his condescending manner.

"Don't get all worked up Marianne, I'm simply looking after your best interests, as it seems that you are unable to do so yourself."

"Excuse me! What do you think…" she was cut short by the Baron's hand on her shoulder.

"Marianne, I know that you feel your independence is the most important thing to you, but you simply have to let somebody take care of you once in a while. It's not in the female nature to be so self-sufficient. As difficult as it might be for you to admit it, you will have to accept at some point, that you need a man in your life. You need me in your life."

"What are you talking about Olivier?" she retorted indignantly. "This cannot be happening to me twice in the same day" she mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean by that Marianne? What is happening twice in the same day? Pray tell." he asked her with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Nothing of consequence." she answered him.

She couldn't stand lecturing Olivier the same way she had done less than an hour ago with her masked savior.

"Are you finally going to confide in me and explain to me the reason for your fatigue?" he asked her gently.

He knew all about her extreme perceptions regarding women in society. 'When we're finally married, all this is going to change' he thought to himself. 'No wife of mine can conduct herself in this irrational manner'.

She glanced back at him, trying to hide her annoyance behind a calm façade. "Don't worry Olivier, it's nothing that can't be fixed with a good night's sleep." She preferred to appear sweet and condescending instead of putting up a fruitless fight with him. She knew after all, that this was the only way she could effectively avoid this conversation, as well as his advances.

They had known one another since they were children and it was common belief amongst their families that they would get married at some point. Her parents were now dead, and her aunt kept pressing Marianne to consider marrying Olivier Dervaux. After all, he had everything a woman of her stature could wish for. He was a handsome man, in his early thirties, a descendant of a wealthy and much-respected noble family – he carried the title of Baron. One day he would certainly become a good husband and father; but only if he stopped thinking like a primitive beast when it came to women.

On her part, Marianne Pinon carried the heavy title of Duchess on her shoulders, with an elderly aunt being her sole close relative. She was under tremendous pressure from her aunt and social circle to finally get married and settle down with a respectable gentleman such as Baron Olivier Dervaux. At the age of 24, she was already considered as being past her prime, a fact easily overlooked though due to her enormous inheritance and social status.

Olivier at last seemed to understand that she needed to be left alone. "Alright dearest, I will leave you to rest and impose on you no longer" he said, giving her a dashing smile and grasping her hand between his.

"Thank you Olivier, I promise that tomorrow when I'm well rested I will be able to offer more agreeable company." she replied, glancing at her hand that was captive between his palms. There was something about this picture that made her shudder.

"Think nothing of it Marianne." he said, smiling sweetly.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire to my room with your permission." She knew exactly what to say to him in order to achieve her goal, which at the present moment was to get as far away from Olivier as possible. She needed to calm down and rest.

"As you wish Marianne." he grasped her hand in his again, and escorted her to the grand staircase. "I will pay a visit to you tomorrow in order to check on you. Have a pleasant evening." he said.

"Goodnight Olivier" she said with a tight smile.

'Check' on her! As she made her way tiredly up to her room, she found that she wasn't half as angry as she normally would have been at Olivier. Frankly, she didn't have the energy for another fight in one evening regarding the same matter.

She started undoing her hair, letting the heavy curls fall upon her shoulders. Taking off her dress, she started the liberating process of loosening her tight corset revealing her ample curves. As she prepared for bed, all that her mind kept going back to was her tall brooding savior.

It was the first time in her life a man had caught her attention in such a way. She couldn't help wondering about the reason that made him wear a mask over his spectacularly handsome face. She was determined to meet him the soonest possible, in order to apologize to him for her abhorrent manners.

The last conscious thought that crossed her mind before she drifted to sleep was the realization that she didn't even know his name.

Erik galloped furiously towards his mansion. Reaching the stables, he dismounted his horse and handed the reins to the stable boy. Treading back to the house, he couldn't help but envision the girl's face before him. The way she had responded to his gallant rescue had been absolutely infuriating, but he was determined to stop his mind from wandering back to her.

Vincent opened the door for him and stepped aside as Erik entered the house.

"Master, should I serve dinner for you?"

"Not now!" Erik barked at him. "Perhaps later. Leave me alone. In case I need anything, I will call for you."

Vincent stepped back, used to his master's outbursts of anger, watching Erik as he ascended the stairs in a quick pace. Whatever could have affected his master's disposition in such a short time?

As Erik reached the top floor, he contemplated for a moment stepping into his music room to let his anger pour out from his system through his music, but then decided against it and entered the library instead.

He sat on his chair and snatched "Great Expectations" from the table next to him, opening it at the page he had last read that morning. He had read a couple of lines before he realized that the words were dancing before his eyes. He couldn't concentrate on the chapter and it was all because of that infuriating woman! The first person that he met outside of the staff that he employed at his mansion, and it had to be an arrogant, ill-tempered woman that had attacked him for saving her life.

'How twisted is that?' he thought angrily. 'Here I am, a man that has always been scorned by mankind merely because of my appearance, and the moment that another person is in need, I leap to rescue them without even thinking twice. And when I finally rescued that woman, she didn't even thank me. No, that's not right. It's not the fact that she didn't thank me that disturbs me the most, it's the fact that she snapped at me for saving her life. That's not the way it should happen, is it? I bet that she wouldn't react like that if a handsome man had come to her rescue.'

He stood abruptly from his seat, and paced the room for a while. Realizing that he had to calm down, he reached for the decanter of cognac and poured himself a drink. He took a swig from his glass but didn't feel the much coveted-for numbness overtake him. He walked over to one of the windows that overlooked his property and let his eyes wonder over the landscape as night descended.

The woman's face came back to him, as much as he tried to block her image from his mind. The words she had spoken were etched into his brain. 'Freak'… Could he ever be more to another person than a freak bearing a mask?

"Enough!" he yelled into the empty room. 'I will not spare any more thoughts on narrow-minded young ladies who can't see past the surface. Even now when for the first time in my life I am trying to be a gentleman, people all around me either fear me or see me as nothing more than an ogre.'

His last thoughts as he left the solitude of his library to head for the dining room, were finding the only positive aspect to the whole incident; this was the first interesting occurrence since he had moved to the country.

His neighbor was certainly cute when she was angry.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04**

Three days had passed since the incident with the eccentric stranger and still Marianne couldn't bring herself to qualm her remorse regarding the way she had behaved towards her new neighbor. She had tried to forget him and her indescribable conduct towards him, but she found her conscience wasn't so easy to drown under the pretence of nonchalance.

Finally, not able to take it anymore, she had decided that the only acceptable way to put the episode behind her would be to visit her new neighbor and apologize to him for her rudeness.

Staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom she decided that she should take action the soonest possible if she were to find peace of mind ever again. Throwing the covers from her body, she pulled the cord that was attached to the bell that summoned her maid. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Louise."

"Bon jour Mademoiselle. May I help you with anything?" Louise asked.

"Yes, Louise. Could you please assist me with the corset? After that, please inform Pierre that I will be going out this morning and I am to use the carriage today."

"Of course Mademoiselle." Louise said, hasting to her mistress and immediately starting to pull the strings to her corset, confining the curves of Marianne into the tight garment once more.

Marianne opened her closet in order to find an appropriate dress for her visit. She pulled out a dove-grey gown and as she turned to put it on, Louise stepped closer to her.

"May I suggest the light blue gown Mademoiselle? It is very becoming of you." the maid said timidly.

Marianne considered this for a moment. She was to pay a visit to her new neighbor. Her new insufferable neighbor. Since she was determined to visit that intimidating man and apologize to him, it would be helpful to look and feel as appealing as possible. Louise assisted her with the dress and then started arranging her hair in a signon.

A few minutes later, a dazzling Marianne was walking down the stairs and out of the main entrance. Pierre opened the door of the carriage for her and moments later they were on their way towards the neighboring estate. Stepping out of the carriage, Marianne couldn't help but notice how much the estate had changed since the last time she had seen it. She looked at the house; everything exuded an air of prosperity. The neglect that once had been evident in the gardens had now given way to all types of flowers and trees with heavy leafage.

She knocked on the front door. 'I can do this.' she thought.

Vincent opened the door and seeing the young Duchess standing in front of him, bowed before her.

"Good morning Mademoiselle de Duchess."

Vincent had recognized Duchess Marianne Pinon immediately. He had worked in various estates in this part of the country for as long as he could remember and had been familiar with Marianne's presence ever since she had been a little girl. He knew who her parents had been and recognized Marianne Pinon to be a noble, much sought after, very pretty young lady of whom he had never heard anything ill-concerned. It had been quite a long time since Vincent had seen Marianne and now before him was standing a beautiful woman.

She was tall, her hair drawn back revealing her charming face, her large brown eyes and her bright smile.

"Please Mademoiselle de Duchess, come in." he said, opening the door widely and stepping aside to give her room to enter the foyer.

"How may I be of assistance to the Mademoiselle?" Vincent asked politely, somewhat puzzled by Marriane's presence. Since his master had acquired this estate, nobody apart from the house staff and Monsieur Destler had entered the property.

"Would you please notify your master that I wish to see him?" Marianne replied, giving Vincent a dazzling smile.

"I am afraid he has instructed that no one disturbs him this morning. He is quite busy…" Vincent replied.

"I'm sorry to insist, but it is quite important that I speak to Monsieur Destler the soonest possible… Could you please make an exception and notify him of my visit?" Marianne insisted.

"Well… I will try Mademoiselle, but I cannot promise he will be available. Please take a seat while I go and announce your arrival."

Marianne smiled graciously at the butler and sat in a chair at the foyer as he instructed. "I appreciate it very much." She folded her hands in her lap and waited quietly for the elder man to return.

The music room was the only one in the house that servants had absolutely no access to. Only Vincent was allowed to enter the room, after taking Erik's permission of course. This had become his sanctuary. Whenever he found himself in distress, he would always go there and play for hours upon end. All of his deepest thoughts were translated into notes; he was filling the bars of the music papers with his anguish. He would dream, lose touch with reality when he was composing. The moment that Vincent knocked on the door of the music room was one of those moments for Erik. Lost in his reveries, it took more than one effort on the butler's part for Erik to realize that there was a knock at the door.

He stopped playing and treaded towards the door, growling between clenched teeth. "You better have a very good excuse for interrupting me!"

Erik opened the door abruptly, giving Vincent a furious look. "What is it then? Is the house on fire?"

"Forgive me, master. It wasn't my intention to interrupt you, but…" Vincent hesitated.

"Yet you did! Speak Vincent! What is so important that you would choose to ignore my orders?"

"You have a visitor, master." The house-keeper finally said. "It's the Duchess Marianne Pinon from the neighboring estate. She requested to see you and awaits you at the foyer."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Tell her I shall join her shortly." he said before the elder man could finish his sentence. Vincent bowed his head and turned, making his way through the long corridor and down the stairs.

Erik closed the door behind him, standing in his favorite room. He had to admit that he had not been expecting a visit from his charming neighbor any time soon. What was that woman doing here after the way she had verbally lashed at him a few days ago? Was she visiting him merely to reprimand him for daring to show his face to the outside world? Confused, he walked over to the mirror that was hung next to his organ and looked at his reflection.

Sweat was running down his chest and stomach; his hair was a mess. He run his hands through the dark mane and tucked his white shirt in his trousers. Suddenly he realized that his appearance was of no importance. He smirked at his reflection and muttered under his breath.

"Let's see what the Duchess will think of my appearance today. Anyway, she has come to my house without a proper invitation."

As Erik appeared at the top of the staircase, Marianne, sensing him, turned and looked up at his direction. The way he was dressed was quite shocking; much less formally attired than any self-respecting gentleman would be. His hair was hanging loose upon his shoulders. His face appeared as if it was made of light and shadow, as he was wearing that peculiar mask. His lips were full. Elegant planes and angles formed his cheekbones, chin and broad high forehead. His body was a powerful match for his face, all chiseled muscle lying in great slabs across his broad chest, visible through his half-open shirt. Bulging arms and muscular strong thighs completed the picture, granting him with an air of strength and male confidence.

His green eyes scanned the room as he kept descending the stairs, stopping when they met hers. The way he moved encouraged her eyes to leave his for a brief moment and wander over the length of him. When her eyes traveled back to his face, she could see an arrogant smile forming on his lips, in answer to her open gaze of a few moments ago.

She immediately lowered her eyes to her hands and blushed, feeling like a little girl being caught in the act. It was the first time in her life that she had allowed herself to gaze openly at a man's body in that manner.

'What will he think of you now Marianne?' she heard a reprimanding voice in the back of her mind.

Erik saw Marianne's reaction and couldn't help but smile conceitedly at the effect his appearance was obviously having on the Duchess.

'A freak, huh? What does that make you then Mademoiselle for gazing at me so wantonly? Keep yourself in check Erik! She has not seen your face yet. She doesn't know of the monster that hides behind the mask.' This last thought sobered him up and he descended the last remaining stairs, walking over to Marianne's side.

Reaching her, Erik bowed his head smiling curtly. Marianne stood gracefully, trying her best to look nonchalant.

"Mademoiselle" he said, grasping her hand and kissing it. "I fear our acquaintance of a few days ago was not ideal. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erik Destler."

"Marianne Pinon" was the only thing she said in a small voice. She blushed again, unable to control herself. His scent was intoxicating. Marianne was shocked at his behavior. His manners certainly didn't match his outfit once again.

"Please Mademoiselle Pinon, let us go to the veranda. It's much cooler there. Vincent, prepare some tea."

"At once Sir." said Vincent leaving them.

Erik led Marianne out to the patio. It was a pleasant setting, surrounded by beautiful exotic flowers of every kind.

"Have a seat Mademoiselle" he offered, as they walked out.

"Thank you Monsieur" she responded.

Erik waited for Marianne to sit and then chose a seat right opposite to hers. They looked at each other, as an uncomfortable silence was cast between them. Vincent reappeared a short while later, bearing a tray and poured a cup of tea for Marianne.

"That will be all Vincent. I will serve myself. Thank you." said Erik, looking at Vincent with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"As you wish master" said Vincent and retreated back into the house.

Marianne sipped her tea quietly, no words leaving her mouth. She had come to this strange man's house to apologize to him and now, having him in front of her, she couldn't even utter a simple sentence as 'I'm sorry'. This man held such a potent influence on her; she felt that she couldn't even move.

Erik didn't speak either. He had been surprised when he saw her and realized that she had come to apologize to him. He was taken aback by her courage and at the same time found himself greatly amused by this scene.

Marianne couldn't stand the silence between them any longer. She put the cup on the table in front of her and opened her mouth. Finally, she decided to speak up.

At exactly the same moment, Erik decided that it was time to put an end to her fidgeting.

"I am terribly sorry for what happened between us the other day Monsieur Destler."

"To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your visit Mademoiselle Pinon?"

Marianne sighed and smiled at him. Erik, feeling somewhat pleased, said:

"You first."

* * *

**A/N:** Please, R&R! 


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05**

"Monsieur Destler, I have come to see you because I feel that my behavior was unacceptable when we met a few days ago. I was completely out of line saying all the dreadful things I said to you and on top of it all not even thanking you for coming to my rescue…" Marianne was blushing profusely just thinking about the way she had yelled at him for no reason.

Erik didn't utter a word in response. He merely sat there, looking at her as if he were urging her to continue with her little speech.

"I would like to thank you properly for your assistance in my hour of need, because surely, had it not been for you, I would have crashed into a tree and who knows what could have…"

"Don't even mention it Mademoiselle Pinon." he interrupted her abruptly, for the first time smiling genuinely at her. "I suggest that we forget all about this unfortunate incident and make a fresh start, as if you just came to welcome me to my new neighborhood. What do you think?" he said, smiling at her mischievously.

Marianne couldn't help but wonder whether her face mirrored her astonishment at his words. She had expected a number of different reactions to her visit and had prepared herself for each and every one, but this was something completely unexpected for her.

"Thank you Sir, but you are too kind. I…"

"This is nonsense. You don't have to apologize to me for a moment of weakness." he cut in, sensing her discomfort. "I certainly appreciate the fact that you have come all the way to my house to apologize. I must admit I wasn't expecting a visit from you after the way we both conducted ourselves that afternoon. I suppose I should apologize to you as well, since I misjudged you on that account. However, let us leave it at that, shall we?" he said, granting her a kind smile.

She too smiled at him broadly and simply said "Thank you Monsieur Destler, I appreciate your kindness."

"Don't even mention it." he replied politely.

"Well, Monsieur Destler, what brought you to this part of the country? Where were you residing before you became a citizen of the Rouen countryside?" she asked, in an effort to make small-talk with him. However, instead of replying to her, she saw him immediately tense at her question.

For Erik it was an impossible question to answer. Suddenly he felt trapped. What answer could he possibly give her? On one hand he did want to become acquainted with this strange woman that was his neighbor, but on the other he didn't want to lie to her and of course telling her the truth would effectively drive her away. He fidgeted in his seat nervously, but still no words would come out.

Marianne saw the hesitation in his eyes the moment that the words left her mouth. She couldn't understand why such a simple question would make him so defensive against her. Could he be hiding something?

For a while no words passed between them. They simply sat there, sipping their tea quietly.

Marianne was starting to feel uneasy and in order to break the awkward silence that had settled between them, decided that it was time for another question on her part.

"I couldn't help but overhear the music earlier. Was it you playing?" still no reply came from him. "What was that piece by the way? I don't believe I've ever heard it being played before, and the tune didn't remind me of any composer. I must say the melody was quite intriguing."

Erik gave her an angry look. He couldn't believe this. What was it about this girl? First asking him about his origins which he couldn't discuss with anyone, then about his music. Alas, they were both perfectly legitimate questions, which deserved to be dignified with an answer. An answer he couldn't possibly give her. He knew how bizarre it must seem to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Marianne was shocked. She had simply asked him about a musical piece and again he was giving her a feral look. What else could she do? She couldn't possibly ask him another question; he certainly didn't seem to be willing to answer any.

Erik was frozen. He was unable to utter a single word in response. He searched his mind for something to say, anything that would seem appropriate would be helpful at this point. And then, things became even worse.

"Monsieur Destler, you don't seem to be very talkative a person. Perhaps the lady of the house would be more forthcoming with some answers to my only natural queries…?" she said, attempting to draw a smile from him. Instead of a smile though, she received an icy glare from him. His face suddenly turned an angry shade of red and he looked as if were ready to murder her right on the spot.

Erik had almost forgotten what it had felt like to be the infamous Phantom of the Opera. In an instant, his old self resurfaced, white-hot blinding rage engulfing him. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the monster inside him at bay, but it was impossible. 'Who does she think she is? What gives her the right to interrogate me regarding my past, as if I were a common servant? I could snap her pretty little neck in an instant if I wanted to.'

"Mademoiselle Pinon, your 'only natural queries' seem to me like nothing more than prying." he said, clenching his fists.

Marianne was appalled. She put down her teacup and considered him with a haughty look in her eyes. "What could be more normal than asking each other a few questions to get acquainted Monsieur? Obviously I have struck a sensitive cord in you. It certainly wasn't my purpose to invade your precious privacy." She bit the last words out to him and stood abruptly from her seat.

"If you will excuse me, I do believe I have extended my visit to you more than it was apparently welcome. After all, I have fulfilled my obligation of apologizing to you …" she turned to leave, now furious at him.

Erik stood as well, following Marianne into the house as she made her way to the door.

"Wait!" he spat out.

"Monsieur Destler, I am afraid you have missed the chance of being chivalrous. Thank you for seeing me. I assure you that it will not happen again." She was almost at the door. Just a few more steps and she wouldn't have to put up with this infuriating man any longer.

"I told you to wait!" his deep voice reverberated in the grand hallway.

Marianne was frozen on the spot. His tone was demanding and she found herself almost compelled to abide to his order. She turned to look at him, meeting his feral gaze with her own. His eyes were on fire, burning right into her core. For an instance she felt overcome by a strange mixture of fear and …was it longing? Could she possibly be attracted to this brute of a man?

She mentally shook herself and spoke with as much conviction as she could muster. "I do not follow orders Monsieur. I thought this insignificant detail would have become apparent to you by now."

She turned on her heel, grasping the door mantle hurriedly, frantic to get as far away from this man as possible. However, before she realized it, an arm snaked its way around her waist and her body was crushed to his hard length.

"You will learn that when **I **make a request of you, you are not to question me." he hissed in her ear.

Marianne clenched her teeth, trying to break free from his embrace, and when he didn't shift, she felt the panic rise in her chest. In an attempt to sound unruffled, she cleared her throat and spoke in a controlled voice.

"Let go of me you … swine!"

At this, Erik loosened his grip on her and she was able to turn in his arms and look at him.

The arrogant smile that was set on his face was her undoing. All thoughts of propriety left her and she couldn't resist her baser instincts. Her hand flew and she slapped him hard, leaving an angry red imprint of her palm on his uncovered cheek.

For a terrifying second, she thought that he would strike her back as he slowly brought his hand up to touch his burning cheek. Yet, what petrified her was his mesmerizing voice as he spoke.

"I advise you to never do that again. Ever!"

Although the tone of his voice was nonchalant, she could sense the rage underlying it. His eyes never left hers as she simply stood there, her mind screaming at her to run while her body remained frozen on the spot. She still hadn't moved when Erik reached out his hand, opening the door for her.

"You may leave now." he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

At last she collected herself and walked towards her awaiting carriage in a haze. Pierre helped her inside and she finally found herself in the safe haven of the familiar surroundings.

As the carriage made its way out of the estate, she found herself compelled to look back to the house. Stunned, she saw Erik's form as he still stood there, his eyes fixed upon the carriage as she made her hasty escape.

* * *

**A/N:** We are glad that some of you reading seem to take interest in our story. Thank you all for taking the time to review! You guys are fabulous! As far as the rest of you are concerned, please, please, PLEASElet us know what you think! ;-) 


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 06**

Marianne was at a loss. As she entered her house a short while later, she realized that instead of feeling peaceful now that she was finally free of that boorish oaf, the carriage ride had only served to confuse her to an even greater extent.

As Louise came to her side, she gave her a dismissive nod and ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the doorframe, trying to calm down and think clearly. She glanced at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace and realized that a little over an hour had passed since she had departed from her home to pay that ogre a visit, and yet it had seemed like hours to her.

'What is happening? I can not understand him. First he rescues me and is so polite when I snap at him for no apparent reason, and then when I go to apologize to him, he dismisses the whole matter so courteously that I cannot even believe it. On the other hand, he doesn't say a word when I'm asking him totally acceptable questions. And it's not just that; he got mad at me on top of it all. What did he expect? That I would sit around, begging him to speak to me?

I cannot believe that he attacked me! Well, he didn't exactly attack me now, did he? He just held me back when I tried to flee his company hysterically. But I had good reason for that hysteria… The tone of his voice was absolutely terrifying. As opposed to his embrace that is… I thought I would melt when he held me in those arms of his. No! That's normal. It was a perfectly legitimate response to such close proximity to a male body. Well, not **any** male body. A male body similar to his… He seems so strong and powerful, I simply couldn't resist.

Control yourself Marianne! What are you thinking? He's a man like everyone else. Well, not exactly…

No! Stop that! Stop thinking about his body and those piercing eyes of his!'

Marianne shook her head and tried to purge all thoughts of the mysterious Monsieur Destler from her mind.

Erik stood and watched the carriage that carried Marianne away as it vanished into the woods while he tried to calm himself. Stepping into the house and closing the door behind him, he started making his way to his private chambers. As he ascended the stairs, he realized that his hands were still clenched in tight fists.

'Get a hold of yourself Erik! You are no longer the Phantom of the Opera Populaire. You left the Opera House behind to leave him behind. To leave that part of yourself behind. How did this happen? I'm better than this. I came here to prove to myself that I'm better than this. No one else matters, I should have learned that by now.

How did I let myself get carried away like this? I haven't felt such rage in so long… Well, I haven't been in contact with anyone other than my servants in so long, so I guess that makes perfect sense. What I have been doing all this time is trying to heal my wounds. Wounds that were brought on by my own stupidity. Maybe some wounds are not meant to heal. Maybe they are meant to scar you for life…

What disturbs me the most though isn't the fact that I lost all control and I behaved like the Phantom that I once was; what worries me is that all of this was brought on by a woman. A woman that I find quite appealing nonetheless.

She is nothing like Christine though. Christine was so much like a child. So docile, never arguing with me; at least when I was still nothing but an angel of music to her.

This woman though… She is simply infuriating! Wasn't it obvious that I was in no mood to answer any of her nosy queries? Still, she kept pressing on. And how about the fact that my voice doesn't seem to have any effect on her? I was certain that she would behave herself when I asked her to follow my orders, but she was completely unmoved by it. Christine always responded to the sound of my voice in such an obedient manner; what makes Marianne Pinon so different?

I must admit that she didn't do anything wrong really. I am the boor that couldn't answer her reasonable questions. How could she know what kind of life I have led and that I cannot explain to a total stranger what it is that I'm running away from?

No, Marianne is not the infuriating one; it's me. I'm the one to blame in all this. However, if she ever dares to touch me again, I will snap her pretty little neck like a twig!'

Marianne stood by her window staring at the gardens of her estate in a haze.

'Was it something I said? Then again, what could possibly be so offensive that drove him to such madness? The only thing I asked was how he chose the Rouen countryside to lodge in. What could be the harm in that?

Perhaps he is hiding something. He certainly isn't eager to get acquainted with anyone in the community; hiding out in that great estate of his for all these months. But, what could a man of his wealth be running away from? It doesn't make sense!

Perhaps it is because of the mask… What could be so horrible that such a handsome man keeps half of his face covered by a mask? That must be it! He lost all control when I asked him about the mistress of the house. Although up to that point he refused to answer any of my questions, it was exactly at that moment that he became furious. That must be it! He is running away from a woman! That's why he came to Rouen! It must have been rather serious for him to move and stay locked up in that mansion for so long.

I don't care! I simply don't care! He threatens me, orders me around, and I am sitting here feeling sorry for him? I have to stop thinking about him. After all, I am never going to see him again. I have to avoid him at any cost!

That music though... It was such a haunting melody and so becoming of him. I've never heard anything like it before in my life. Could he possibly be the composer?

No, he couldn't possibly be! Such a rude man could never possess such talent.'

Marianne started undressing, trying to calm down. She felt her corset so constricting that she could barely breathe. She tried undoing it herself, but couldn't reach her back. She tore the dress from her frame, the only remaining clothes on her body the chemise and corset. Again she attempted to get rid of the offending undergarment on her own, but it proved to be impossible. A disconcerting thought passed through her mind, terrifying her; it was as if the corset was as tight around her waist as his arms had been.

She rang the bell for Louise in an almost hysterical state. The maid came in shortly thereafter and immediately followed Marianne's orders, undressing her mistress. Louise stood there for a couple of seconds staring at her, before Marianne dismissed the girl curtly.

"Let no one disturb me."

Once alone again, Marianne sat upon her bed breathing heavily.

'I am not going to dwell on him any longer.'

She laid down, trying to regain control of her senses and wishing for sleep to come to her.

'I should never have grabbed her like that. The only thing I accomplished was scaring her off her wit's end. Why? Why did I have to do that?

To be honest, I didn't do it out of anger. I simply didn't want to let her go… And the fact that she stood up to me, made me want her even more.

Want her? Can it be true that I'm attracted to her?

No! My heart isn't that fickle. I love Christine, the fact that I am even contemplating this is unfathomable! I loved Christine and it never even crossed my mind to embrace her like this; here I am, but a few months later, holding another woman in my arms, the only thought in my mind what her lips would taste like. It is just a physical reaction to her beauty. It has to be.

I have to compose myself; it is no use thinking about her anymore.'

Erik treaded into the music room, sitting on the bench of his organ and caressing the ivory keys absentmindedly. Slowly he started playing a new melody. Closing his eyes, he pressed venomously on the keys, producing a haunted sound. As he lost himself in the music, images of Marianne in his arms came unbidden to him, threatening his sanity.

Marianne gasped as she sat up on her bed, drenched in sweat. She tried to regain her senses and recall the image of the dream that had awoken her. As her breathing evened, the dream came back to her.

Erik had her in his strong arms, but this time she wasn't trying to escape him. He had not been threatening or frightening her. The feeling that overwhelmed her was not one of loathing, but serenity. This wonderful feeling intensified as she remembered that Erik had been kissing her passionately in her dream.

'I'm in trouble.' she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What do you think? 


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 07**

It was seven in the evening when Marianne rang Louise to prepare her dinner. The maid nodded her head in the affirmative and informed her that Baron Olivier Dervaux had visited the estate during her absence.

The next morning Marianne woke early and was sitting at the veranda, reading a book. Her tranquility was disturbed by Louise as she announced a visitor for her.

"Mademoiselle, Baron Dervaux is here to see you."

"Thank you Louise. Please prepare some tea for us." Marianne replied, smiling.

"Certainly Mademoiselle." Louise left, only to come back a few minutes later with Baron Olivier Dervaux, announcing his arrival.

"Good morning Marianne. How are you feeling today?"

"Good morning Olivier. I am fine. How are you?"

"Now that I see you, I can assure you that I'm much better. You look stunning." he said, smiling broadly at Marianne and walking over to sit by her side.

"Thank you Olivier. You are too kind."

"Where were you yesterday? I missed you."

"Yes, Louise informed me that you paid me a visit yesterday. I am sorry I wasn't here to see you."

"Where did you go?"

"I had a prior engagement. Surely, if you had informed me that you would visit, I would have stayed here." she replied vaguely.

"Marianne, where did you go?" Olivier asked her once more, somewhat annoyed by her reluctance to give him a clear answer.

"I paid a visit to my new neighbor." she replied, hoping that Olivier wouldn't press the matter any further.

Olivier had heard that a strange man had purchased the estate next to Marianne's but had not made any inquiries on the matter. He was starting to regret his indifference now. "How come?" he asked her, trying to appear nonchalant.

"It doesn't matter Olivier. How is your brother? Has he returned from Paris?"

"Are you avoiding the subject Marianne?" he asked her, irritated now.

"Olivier, it was a simple visit. There is really nothing to talk about." she said, trying to dismiss the matter.

"If it were such a casual visit, why are you so unwilling to answer a simple question?"

"Because, Olivier, I feel as if you are interrogating me. I never considered you a gossip."

"A gossip? I am only looking after your best interests."

"Thank you but I can assure you that I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own interests."

"Apparently you are not. You should know that a young lady of your stature in society should not under any circumstances be so forward as to visit strange men unaccompanied."

"He is not a stranger to me." Marianne replied, regretting her words the moment they left her mouth.

"Not a stranger?" Olivier said, raising his eyebrows, now obviously angry at her. "Pray tell Marianne, how did you come to make the acquaintance of your mysterious neighbor?"

"I told you that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Olivier. I do not have to answer your questions regarding my personal matters." she replied indignantly.

"Need I remind you that you are alone in the world Marianne? Our families have a long standing friendship running between them. It is my obligation to look after you."

"I don't think that I have ever given you, or anyone else for that matter, the impression that I am an improper woman Baron Dervaux. I am responsible for my own self."

"Is that so?" Olivier said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Marianne looked at her long-time friend, knowing that this conversation would lead them nowhere. She regarded him for a while, thinking that perhaps she was overreacting, when he allowed his tension to dissipate and smiled at her.

"Come on Marianne, we don't have to argue like this, do we?" he said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Marianne didn't speak; she simply smiled a sweet smile at him, silently consenting. Olivier felt his spirit rise, encouraged by her demeanor.

"Marianne, I have been meaning to speak with you for a long time. You cannot stay alone for ever. People have started to talk."

Suddenly her eyes sparkled with anger, but her voice remained calm as she spoke. "Have I ever given you the impression that I'm interested in what people think my dear Olivier?"

"No my darling, but that doesn't make it right. People are talking about the both of us; I feel it's time that we make it official."

"Make what official Olivier?"

"Us. Our relationship. We should get married."

"Our … relationship? I wasn't aware that we two had a relationship…" her eyes were on fire.

"We have been friends for a long time, we see each other regularly; I am worried about you Marianne."

"I seem to recall you mentioning that you felt obliged to look after me Olivier. Mainly because of our families being so close during all these years."

"You cannot possibly believe that my sole interest for you lies in friendship my dear. We were born to be together. You know perfectly well that your parents would have wanted us to unite our lives in holy matrimony."

"Olivier, you have to understand that I am never going to live my life according to what my family or society expect of me. After all, my father would never have wanted me to engage myself in a conventional marriage. He believed in love, and taught me never to settle for less."

"This is nonsense Marianne. The role of a woman is to get married and procreate. It has been thus since the dawn of time, and always will be. Don't be foolish expecting ridiculous romantic gestures. Love does not last. What we have is forever. We are both of noble origin, we have a sturdy friendship, we will be -"

Marianne was livid. She couldn't believe the words that were leaving her friend's mouth. "Olivier, if that's how you think, you have no place here. I thought you were my friend. You have always treated me in a condescending manner, but I wanted to believe that you want me to be happy and that you see me as a person and not as a breeding instrument. Apparently I was wrong… Anyway, to end this once and for all; don't harbor any illusions that I am going to marry you because I have no other choice. If I am ever to marry it will be out of love; and Olivier, I was never in love with you."

"Alright then, I will take my leave. One day, you will regret this; you will soon understand that all these romantic dreams of yours are absolutely inane. You know where to find me!" At that, Olivier took his leave, storming out of her presence.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I become one of the women you all expect me to be!" Marianne muttered through clenched teeth.

She was furious. She stood unable to stay still any longer, her steps leading her to the gardens of her estate. 'Who does he think he is? Taking me for granted when I have never given him cause to believe that I would want something more than friendship from him? Who gave him the right to pry in my personal affairs?'

As Marianne started walking through the gardens towards the lake that separated her estate from the neighboring one, suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

'Is this the way I made Monsieur Destler feel with my questions? If he's truly hiding something, then he had every right to be angry at me for meddling in his dealings. After all, I have known Olivier all my life and I am furious at his indiscretion; it's only natural for monsieur Destler to behave so defensively.'

As she approached the lake, she could feel her temper cooling. This had always been her favorite place whenever she felt sad or stressed by something. It had been her haven time and time again ever since she had been a little girl. Reaching the lakeshore she heard the water splashing, immediately alarmed as she realized she wasn't alone. Tentatively, she peered through the reeds and saw a man's head coming out of the water.

She gasped as she realized it could only be him! Turning to run away, she stepped on a twig and the sound traveled to her ears like a gunshot had been fired. She froze in place looking back to the lake to check whether he had heard her.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't turn to her direction, she saw him dipping his head in the water once more swimming to the opposite side of the lake where she spotted his clothes and mask lying in a bundle on the shore.

Unknowing to Marianne, Erik had indeed been aware of someone watching him through the reeds. He swam to the spot where his mask lay and, obstructing the intruder's view, put it on hastily.

Marianne couldn't help herself from watching Erik's form as he put on his mask, the muscles of his back rippling underneath the taut skin. She fixed her gaze upon his body and remained still, almost hypnotized by the sight as he turned, mask in place, a calm expression on his handsome face.

She allowed her eyes to travel on his solid chest and broad shoulders. She let her eyes wander over his torso, gawking at his tight abdomen. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught a glimpse of his loins, where the water splashed upon the hard planes of his body.

Her breathing became quick and shallow as the image from her dream flashed before her eyes. She imagined his arms around her and blushed crimson as she pictured herself reciprocating the embrace, running her hands down the resilient muscles of his smooth back. She imagined what his lips would taste like under hers, violently shaking her head to drive the scandalizing thoughts from her mind.

Erik caught a glimpse of Marianne's dress through the corner of his eye, realizing that it could only be her watching him. He smiled smugly as he saw her turning to leave the lakeshore abruptly.

Stepping carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible, Marianne attempted to make herself invisible as she turned to leave. Just as she thought that she had gone unnoticed by him, she heard his deep voice behind her.

"Mademoiselle Pinon, won't you join me? The water is lovely."

* * *

**A/N:** Come on people, tell us what you think!


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter 08**

Marianne froze in panic for a moment as she heard Erik's voice behind her and then she started running frantically. She could hear his laughter echoing behind her. She didn't stop running until she reached the safety of the gardens surrounding her manor once more, the air burning in her lungs.

'How foolish of me! How could I have been so stupid?'. As she entered her house through the veranda, she run up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, sinking to the floor. 'What was I thinking? Staring at a naked man like a common harlot… Oh my goodness! He saw me! What will he think of me now? I thought it was bad before, but this is even worse! I can never look him in the eyes again! I'm never leaving this house for the rest of my life!'

Erik stepped out of the lake, putting his slacks on and sitting on the grass by the lake. He felt the sun burning on his skin and allowed his lips to part in a genuine smile.

'So, Mademoiselle Pinon is not so haughty after all, is she? I never would have expected something like that from her. Was it mere curiosity for a male body, or was it directed at me? I would certainly do the same if the roles were reversed and I had the pleasure of watching her alabaster skin glistening in the sun.'

He smiled again, mirth overtaking him as he thought of what her reaction would be to something like that. He knew he had shocked her when he invited her to join him in the lake, but he couldn't resist the temptation of teasing the beautiful yet infuriating woman.

He stood, taking with him his shirt, putting it on as he started walking slowly back to his house. The only thought that kept coming back to his mind as he covered the distance to his home was that the Rouen scenery was proving to be more exciting than he ever could hope for.

A week later, Erik found himself riding the circumference of his property once more, as he had done for the past few days in the hope that he would encounter his lovely neighbour. He was curious as to what her reaction would be the next time they met, but as he approached the perimeter to Marianne's estate, he felt somewhat disappointed that after so many days, he still hadn't as much as caught a glimpse of her. As he started heading back to his house, sure that he would not encounter her once more, he heard the gallop of a steed to his right.

Turning his head, he saw Marianne on her horse, treading towards the woods separating the two estates. He watched her from afar as she kept a steady pace and decided that he would go after her.

As he reached her, he saw her turn her head to his direction, alarmed at the sound of another horse approaching her. As soon as she registered his presence, he saw her face pale and her eyes widen in shock. He smiled at her innocently, and hastened his speed, approaching her quickly. Marianne spurred her horse to accelerate its pace, anxiously trying to find refuge from him, failing miserably.

Marianne felt panic overtake her as she realized there was no way to escape him. 'I cannot believe that I run into him again, after having spent the past week locked up in my house!' She spurred her horse on to go faster, and suddenly saw that he had caught up with her, riding right next to her.

"Good afternoon Mademoiselle. How delightful that we keep running into each other." Erik said, his voice mellow.

Marianne opened her mouth but no words came out. She was astonished at herself, not being able to utter a single word in response. It was the first time that she witnessed Erik dressed in an elegant manner. He wore a perfectly tailored black vest and jacket over his black trousers, a diamond pin holding his black cravat in place.

When she didn't respond to him, Erik pressed on. "Mademoiselle Pinon, a simple good afternoon will do." he spoke again, in a condescending manner, smiling at her pleasantly.

Marianne blushed, turning her gaze from him, stubbornly looking ahead.

Erik suppressed a laugh, letting her precede him by a few meters, and then, picking up his pace, persisted. "Mademoiselle, you hurt my feelings. Am I not even worthy of a courteous salute from you?"

Marianne turned to him, bringing her horse to a standstill unexpectedly, meeting his eyes with a venomous look. "How dare you Monsieur! What nerve to address me when not but a week ago you were swimming naked in my lake!" The moment that the words left her mouth, she knew she was in trouble.

"Mademoiselle Pinon, if I'm not mistaken the lake belongs to the both of us, I would never dare use it for my recreation otherwise; but please, let us not dwell on such trivial matters. I trust you are in good health?"

Marianne was stunned at the gall of this man! She stared at him for a few seconds, her jaw dropping, and then collected her wits about her reclaiming a tranquil façade. "Monsieur Destler, if you must use the lake, could you please take care that you are properly dressed while doing so? I was abhorred at your indescribable appearance!"

"I didn't realize my appearance was so unappealing to you Mademoiselle; quite the contrary, since you were observing me for quite a while." The tone of his voice was soothing as he uttered the words, almost as if he were urging her to differ with him.

Appalled at his audacity, Marianne gave him a fierce look, grasping the reins to her horse tightly and prepared to flee his presence, when she felt his hand encircling her wrist, steadying her.

"Not so fast Mademoiselle. I'm not quite finished with you yet." he spoke with a calm, deceivingly sweet voice.

"Are you mad!" Marianne was absolutely horrified at this point. Frantically, she tried to break free from his grasp but failed when his hand clenched tighter around her wrist.

"Let go of me at once!" she demanded.

Erik said nothing as he kept her in place with little effort. She pulled her hand harder, only to invoke Erik's reaction of hauling her towards him with force. They struggled for a few moments, until suddenly Marianne lost her balance. Erik, in an effort to protect her from falling over, tried to catch her in his arms but it was too late. Marianne fell, pulling Erik with her.

At the last moment, he was able to shield her body with his own, hitting the ground before her with his back, Marianne landing on top of him, tightly locked in his embrace.

Catching her breath, Marianne looked down at him in astonishment. "You really **are** mad!"

Not uttering a word, Erik turned her over so that he was now laying on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips. Marianne froze. She didn't respond at first, shocked by the feel of his velvet lips against her own. He seized kissing her for a brief second, drawing his head back to gaze into her eyes and before she could protest, captured her mouth once more with a hungry urgency.

Her hands pushed at his hard chest; but only for a split second. As he reclaimed her mouth, she became overwhelmed with emotion, grasping his head in her hands, pulling him closer. When Erik felt her respond to his kiss, he lost all control of his senses. Marianne felt his probing tongue as he begged for entry to her mouth. She allowed him entry, his tongue sliding between her waiting lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

They were lost in a whirlwind of sensation, as he plundered her mouth with his own. Marianne put her arms around Erik's neck, pulling him even closer, driving him crazy with the passion she bestowed upon him. It was a long time before they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Erik's eyes travelled to her trembling swollen lips, trying to resist the urge to claim her sweet mouth again in a searing kiss. Instead, he brought his lips to hers once more, giving her a chaste kiss before drawing back and looking into her eyes again. Marianne avoided his eyes as she tried to calm down, blushing profusely under his scrutinizing gaze.

Erik stood slowly, pulling her to her feet. Marianne still wouldn't meet his gaze. Searching her face for a reaction, he started removing leaves from her hair, causing her to look up at him. The look in her eyes confused him. He saw passion intermingled with shame as she averted her eyes from his once more.

Giving her time to collect herself, he walked over to her horse and brought the animal back to her. He assisted her in mounting the steed as Marianne seemed to still be in a haze. He caught her hand between his palms and kissed it tenderly.

"Please be careful on your way back. I hope you have a pleasant rest." he whispered softly, the words barely reaching her ears.

Marianne gave a small nod, not trusting her voice, and started treading back to her home. Erik watched her ride away, standing there long after she had disappeared from his sight.

He mounted his horse, feeling the cloth of his trousers restricting his movements painfully. As he rode away, her beautiful face came back to him, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: **Please R&R! 


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter 09**

The following morning as Erik was taking breakfast in the dining room, Vincent delivered the mail to him. Erik was surprised to receive the envelope containing an invitation to a soirée hosted by the Count de Gaultier. Apparently word had gotten around that Erik was residing in the area, and the town had been presented with the chance to lure him out of his den.

Turning the invitation in his hands, Erik contemplated whether it would be wise to attend. Frankly, he had no wish to participate in the feaux gatherings of the upper class, but this presented him with an excellent chance to meet Marianne Pinon once more after their last scorching encounter.

The thought was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. He desperately wanted to see her after the way she had responded to him, but he knew he was treading on shaky ground. As he gazed out the window over to his gardens bathed in sunlight, it finally dawned on him that he had accomplished his goal. He had created a new life for himself; all he ever wanted was now within his grasp, ready for him to reach out and touch his dreams. At last he had found his way out of the darkness, able to leave his sinister past behind him.

He decided to accept the invitation then and there, whatever the motives were behind it. He would finally come full circle and become part of society in the hope that he would become accepted despite his intricacies. Four days later, he entered the grand ballroom of the De Gaultier mansion, dressed immaculately and exuding an air of elegance.

Marianne Pinon had attended the soiree, secretly hoping that Erik would be invited, but knowing deep inside that it would be highly improbable for him to come. She was dressed in a bordeaux evening gown. Her hair was arranged in an intricate signon at the top of her head, a few curls framing her lovely face. The low-cut dress left her shoulders exposed and her slim waist granted her an air of fragility. Unbeknownst to her, many sets of male eyes were fixed upon her as she made her way across the room.

She had met with Olivier shortly after her arrival at the party and had conversed amiably with him for the better part of the evening. At first the situation had been awkward between them, but eventually they became comfortable with each other once more as neither mentioned the incident that had transpired between them. After all, they had been friends for such a long time that it would be impossible for either of them to imagine a life in which the other would not be part of. When he asked her to dance, Marianne accepted cordially as Olivier took her hand in his.

Gliding on the dance floor, Marianne gazed absentmindedly at the crowd of faces surrounding them, as they chatted with Olivier. As the minutes passed, Marianne felt more at ease, letting herself be led by Olivier, swirling upon the dance floor. Marianne felt a gaze fix upon her, but when she looked around all she saw were the familiar faces of the guests. Nobody was paying any particular attention to her, so she shook her head dismissing the thought.

As Erik saw Marianne turning at his direction, searching the crowd with her eyes, he took a step backwards, hiding from view. He had been watching the dancing pair for a short while, grinding his teeth as he witnessed Marianne dancing in another man's arms. As he saw Olivier's arm snaking around Marianne's waist, he clenched his fists trying to keep himself in check.

"Wine Sir?" a servant offered, shaking him out of his daze.

He grabbed a glass of red wine from the tray, swallowing the drink in one swig. He replaced the empty glass on the boy's tray and took another one. Dismissing the servant with a nod, he took a sip from his second glass of Bordeaux, his feral gaze once again fixing upon Marianne and her dancing partner. The two of them seemed to be very content in each other's arms.

"Monsieur Destler, I hope you are having a pleasant evening?" It was the host, Count de Gaultier smiling politely at him.

"I am having a very interesting night Count. Thank you very much for inviting me." He looked upon the elder man, trying to be as civil as possible. It was the first time he was attending a soirée of the sort, and the fact that he was churning with a jealous rage wasn't helping much.

"That is very kind of you Monsieur. I had hoped that you would accept my invitation, as all of us here were quite eager to meet the new tenant of the Ventre estate."

Erik gave the Count a half smile raising his visible eyebrow. "I had not realized I have become a subject of conversation among the noble circles Count de Gaultier."

For a moment, the Count regretted the words that had passed his lips and tried to amend the situation. "Monsieur Destler, it certainly wasn't my intention to offend you."

"Not to worry Count. I am rather amused by the attention that has been drawn to my person."

"Shall I introduce you to some of my guests Monsieur? They would be more than happy to make your acquaintance."

Erik smiled at his host condescendingly, following him as they mingled with the other guests. However, his gaze kept travelling back to Marianne's form every once in a while.

Noticing the commotion, Marianne turned her head to peer through the crowd at what had apparently caught the interest of every woman in the room. All that she could see though, was the Count de Gaultier, mingling with his guests. Looking more closely, she saw the figure of a tall man standing with his back turned to her, seemingly the centre of attention.

For a second she thought it was Erik but immediately dismissed the thought as she considered it highly improbable that he would attend a social gathering such as this one. She tried to forget about it, turning her attention back to Olivier, but her eyes kept wandering back to the man's form, wishing that it truly was him, and at the same time dreading his presence.

At that moment, Erik turned his gaze to the dance floor seeking her out. Marianne misstepped when their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat as he fixed her with his feral gaze.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Erik's attention was drawn from Marianne as the Count de Gaultier introduced him to Amelie Menteouse. Marianne shivered seeing Erik return the seductive look of the blonde woman. As Erik brought Mademoiselle Menteouse's hand to his lips, Marianne felt a hot flare of anger rising up inside her. She stopped dead on her tracks, causing Olivier to give her a worried look.

"Are you feeling alright my dear?"

"Yes Olivier, I'm simply tired that's all. Could you please excuse me while I rest for a while?"

"Certainly my dear." said Olivier, bowing his head gracefully at her.

Marianne nodded at Olivier and headed to a group of women that were sitting nearby, chatting about the new tenant of the Ventre estate.

"He's quite handsome, don't you agree?" she heard a familiar voice as she turned to look at Sophie Virago talking to Corine Souris. The two women kept talking about Erik not leaving him from their sights. Marianne was irritated at the reaction that everyone around her seemed to be having to Erik's presence. It seemed that nobody was intrigued by the mask he wore on his face; apparently it had become an object that fascinated the interest of women surrounding them to an even greater extent.

Marianne was ready to stand up and walk away, appalled by the comments all around her concerning Monsieur Destler when she saw him approach, a predatory look in his eyes. Her heart was thumping against her chest as he approached and she felt oblivious to everything around her except for his gaze that was fixed upon her. She was frozen into place as Erik advanced, his eyes burning into hers, a sardonic smile on his lips.

As she contemplated what the best course of action would be, he brushed by her, walking over to Sophie Virago. Marianne was stunned when she saw Erik kiss Sophie's hand, asking her to dance with him. Witnessing Sophie's elation, Marianne stood abruptly, furiously walking away as Erik led Sophie to the dance floor.

Erik, amused, watched Marianne as she stormed through the balcony doors out to the veranda, smiling wickedly to himself. He danced for a while with the tedious woman in his arms, never leaving Marianne from his sight.

A few minutes passed and Erik decided that he had given her enough time to calm down. He excused himself to Sophie and headed over to where Marianne was sitting outside. Seeing him coming to her, Marianne stood turning her back to him. Erik approached her slowly and spoke in an even tone.

"Good evening Mademoiselle Pinon."

Marianne jumped at the sound of his voice turning to look into his eyes.

"Good evening Monsieur Destler." she replied cautiously.

"I trust you are having an enjoyable evening?"

"Very much Monsieur. I presume I don't have to ask you; I can see that you are certainly enjoying yourself tonight."

"Indeed I am Mademoiselle. However, I think that the evening just got more interesting."

Marianne averted her eyes from his timidly as Erik lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"You look lovely tonight."

She couldn't help but blush at his statement. "Thank you."

"Will you join me for a dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Do you really think that would be wise Monsieur Destler?"

"I see no reason not to Mademoiselle. After all, I can be a perfect gentleman when the situation calls for it." Receiving no response, he pressed on "I assure you that I will control myself."

"I'm afraid that our encounters have proven we do not get along so fine Monsieur. I bid you goodnight." She turned on her heel, ready to leave him when Erik caught her hand gently between his own.

"Do not be so cruel Mademoiselle. One dance is all I'm asking from you." Erik looked into her eyes hopefully as Marianne hesitated. He drew her closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist, still holding her hand bringing it to his solid chest.

Marianne opened her mouth to protest but was cut short as Erik softly brought a finger to her lips silencing her effectively. As the music soared around them, Marianne lost herself in Erik's embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tuned for the second part. Please feel free to read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As they moved to the gentle rhythm of the music, Marianne felt herself losing herself in his embrace. This peculiar man she barely knew was stirring emotions within her that she couldn't control. Although he was infuriating, she couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to him whenever they met. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes after the appalling way she had behaved the last time she encountered him. It was as if whenever he was near she would lose herself and forget her position and the way society expected her to act.

Erik on his part felt dazed. Holding her hand in his was a foreign experience to him. All this was so new to him. The people around him didn't regard him with fear or repulsion; they simply accepted him as if he were a common man. Of course there had been a few curious looks directed at his mask, but that was only normal. However, the most amazing fact of all was that he was holding in his arms a beautiful woman that didn't seem to cower with fear in his presence.

A few days ago this respectable young lady had been in his arms as he kissed her ferociously; and, miracle of miracles, she had been responsive to his caresses. He never would have thought that a woman would willingly stay in his arms; and the fact that she didn't seem to abide to society's stereotypes that saw women as obedient, fragile creatures aroused his interest even more. She was passionate, strong, outspoken, courageous, even infuriating at times, but all of this made her all the more appealing to him.

He ventured a look into her eyes, but saw that she was avoiding his gaze. She had been hesitant a few minutes ago when he had asked her to dance with him and he could certainly understand why she would feel embarrassed having to face him so soon after their encounter in the woods. However, he wouldn't allow her to hide from him. He wanted to see the real Marianne, the one who had visited him at his house and didn't hesitate to speak her mind freely. He decided to catch her attention and tightened his grasp on her waist, pulling her to him.

Marianne was mortified. She lost her step and looked away from him, almost as if she were trying to escape his company. As Erik seized his movements, Marianne felt her body tensing in his arms. Erik drew his arms away from her form and simply stood there before her, silently urging her to acknowledge his presence.

Marianne wouldn't meet his gaze. Erik, unable to remain still any longer, touched her cheek gently and met her eyes. As she tried to pull away and averted her gaze from his, Erik tenderly yet steadily kept her in place.

"Look at me Marianne." he spoke in a soothing voice.

Marianne cautiously raised her eyes, meeting his. The kindness she saw there froze her in place.

"You need not be afraid of me. I am not a monster set out to ravish your body." Pausing, he allowed all of his longing for acceptance to pour into his eyes and voice and added hopefully.

"Give me a chance to get to know you."

As he spoke, Marianne felt her heart constrict in her chest. Without thinking, she brought her hand up to caress his uncovered cheek. Erik was beyond words. This was the first time in his life that he was regarded with tenderness. He raised his own hand grasping hers and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing her palm with reverence. Never leaving her eyes, he brought her hand down to rest on his heart. Marianne felt her heart melt.

Unbeknownst to them, Baron Olivier Dervaux had witnessed the entire scene unfold before his eyes. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself in control despite his fury, but could stand this no longer. Putting a smile on his face, he exited the ballroom and approached the couple trying to look indifferent.

"There you are my dear." he said, smiling calmly.

Marianne was instantly pulled out from the haze she had found herself in. She saw Erik flinch at the sound of Olivier's voice and compose himself immediately before turning to look back at the Baron.

"I've been looking for you for quite a while. You promised me one last dance, remember?" Olivier continued, allowing his annoyance to seep into his voice. As he spoke he didn't even cast one glance at Erik who was now standing peacefully next to Marianne.

"I am sorry Olivier, but I lost track of time. Er-… Monsieur Destler was kind enough to keep me company as I stepped out to get some fresh air." She blanched as she realized she almost used Erik's first name and saw the tall dark man out of the corner of her eye smiling amused at her slip.

"Oh, I forget myself. Olivier, I would like you to meet Monsieur Erik Destler. He is the new occupant of the estate neighboring to mine. Monsieur Destler, allow me to introduce Baron Olivier Dervaux, a friend of my family."

The two men shook hands.

"Glad to have made your acquaintance Baron." Erik said, the half smile never leaving his face.

"The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur Destler." Olivier replied with a cold smile. "Will you please excuse us? I owe the lovely lady a dance." he continued, grasping Marianne's hand and bowing his head to Erik ironically.

"Certainly Baron, I would not like to deprive you of the Duchess' company" as he spoke the words, Erik graciously brought Marianne's hand to his lips bowing to her, and then turned on his heel and left the couple alone on the balcony.

Marianne watched the masked man leave, oddly enough feeling disappointed. Although her mind was telling her that it would be a mistake to pursue any kind of relationship with this peculiar man –be it friendly or otherwise, she couldn't help but feel a strange force pulling her towards him whenever she found herself in his vicinity.

She felt Olivier approach her and before she knew it, her hand was in his and they were dancing to the gentle music. As she floated around in her childhood friend's arms, she never seized searching Erik with her eyes as he walked through the crowd of people. She could see him conversing with some of the guests amiably, but as the rhythm of the music picked up and Olivier started swirling her form around in a waltz, she lost her neighbor from her sight.

Erik on his part was trying to appear nonchalant as he made his way through the unfamiliar faces around him. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of the Baron interrupting his interlude with Marianne, his temper rising with every single step he took away from the couple. He knew that his venom was uncalled for, but could not bear the thought of that infuriating woman in another man's arms.

Taking a glass of champagne from a passing servant, he reached a quiet spot in the room that offered him a perfect view of the dance-floor. He let his eyes travel to the woman that had aroused his jealousy and as he took in her gracious form, he kept repeating the same phrase in his head.

'This is just a weakness of the flesh' but the very moment that the thought crossed his mind, he knew he was lying to himself. This woman was arousing his interest and not just with her voluptuous body and luminous eyes. She had to be the most strong-willed woman he had ever set eyes upon. From the first moment they had met, she had not ceased to provoke his anger with her words. Yet, he couldn't expel her from his mind. He watched Marianne's serene expression as she danced with the Baron and something inside him snapped.

Suddenly, he felt a suffocating need to flee this crowd the soonest possible. With one last glance towards the dancing couple, he turned towards the door and disappeared into the night.

Marianne was exhausted from trying to appear cheerful in the presence of her longtime friend. She had been dancing with him for the better part of the evening and had lost sight of her mysterious neighbor long ago. As the music came to an end for a few minutes, she took the opportunity to cease dancing and feign fatigue so that she could leave the party soon.

"Marianne, would you like me to fetch you a refreshment?" asked Olivier politely.

"Thank you very much Olivier, but I'm fine. Actually, I feel a headache coming up, so I think that it's time for me to take my leave." she responded tiredly. "I bid you goodnight."

"If that is the case, please allow me to escort you to your house my dear. There is no use in my staying here when you are absent." he retorted, smiling broadly.

"That is really not necessary Olivier. I wouldn't want to-"

"It would be a pleasure Marianne. Please excuse me while I call for my carriage."

Erik poured himself another drink as he stepped out onto the veranda, trying to find some peace of mind. He took off his tailcoat and vest, and threw them upon one of the chairs as he turned his gaze towards the sky. The moon was casting its glow upon everything around him. He took in the sight and realized that his mood had not been sated during all of the time he had spent trying to free his mind of Marianne.

His steps led him to the stables where he prepared his horse and a few minutes later he was enjoying the feeling of the fresh air cooling his warm skin. He galloped for a while before he realized that he had crossed the boundaries of the neighboring estate. He dismounted his horse and advanced as if a benevolent force was pulling him to the mansion.

As he stood staring at the house in a bedazzled state, he heard the sound of hoof beats approaching. He saw a carriage approach just as he hid behind an oak tree near the house and remained silent as the vehicle came to a halt before the manor's door.

Before long, the carriage door opened and Olivier stepped out, holding out a hand to Marianne who exited after him.

"Thank you for escorting me Olivier." Erik watched as Marianne smiled at the Baron radiantly and felt his heart contract in his chest.

"It was a pleasure my dear. I am always happy to be by your side." As the Baron spoke the words, Erik felt his hands clenching into fists.

"Goodnight Olivier."

Erik let a breath of relief escape him as he watched Marianne turn and prepare to walk into her house, but the feeling did not last long as the Baron made it clear that he wasn't prepared to let her go so soon.

Olivier grasped Marianne's hand in his own and brought it to his lips but didn't stop there. As she stood before him bathed in the pale moonlight, he felt an incontrollable urge to bring his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her lithe body closer to his, leaning his head in search of a kiss.

As Erik watched the scene that was playing out before him, he felt his heart withering in his chest. It was as if he was once again standing at the terrace of the Opera Populaire, watching another couple of lovers about to profess their love to each other before his eyes. However, his torment did not last long as he saw Marianne press her palms against the Baron's chest, pushing the latter away.

"Goodnight Olivier." her voice echoed again in the cool night air, as she spoke the words again with finality and disentangled herself from the man's embrace.

Erik watched in disbelief as Marianne stepped into the house and closed the door behind her, leaving a perplexed Olivier rooted to the spot, barely having the time to bid her goodnight in return. As the Baron mounted the carriage once more and drove off into the night, Erik felt relief wash over him at the thought that she had not allowed the Baron's lips to touch hers, as he himself had done but mere days ago.

He saw a window light up on the second floor of the mansion and a few minutes later the window opened and Marianne stepped out onto the balcony.

Erik couldn't believe his eyes. It was as if a goddess were standing before him. Apparently she had changed into her nightgown and as she stood with the light from the room glowing from behind her, he could make out her ample curves through the thin material that covered her body. Her hair was undone and cascaded on her shoulders as she closed her eyes and felt the night breeze upon her sweet face.

He stood there and let her ravishing beauty intoxicate him, long after she had stepped back into her room and left him unseen in the dark.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, tell us what you think! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The following morning found Erik sleeping peacefully in his bed. Vincent was not accustomed to his master sleeping late into the day. Sometimes the butler thought that the man barely slept at all. He had spent countless nights listening to his master playing on his organ passionately; the music emanating from the impressive instrument as if his master were trying to exorcise the demons that plagued him.

As he knocked on the door of the master bedroom, Vincent heard a ruffle coming from behind the closed door. 'It appears Monsieur Destler finally decided to rise.' he thought mirthfully. Hearing the reply to his knock, he entered the room.

"Good morning Master. Shall I serve breakfast for you at the veranda today?"

"Thank you Vincent, but I will not be having breakfast this morrow. Please arrange for a hot bath to be prepared while I have some coffee on my balcony." Erik replied.

"Certainly Sir." the butler said, smiling at his master's apparent good mood.

'He must have enjoyed himself yester night.' he ruefully contemplated.

Vincent had been right. A short while later, submerged in hot water, Erik couldn't wipe the foolish grin from his face as his thoughts drifted back to Marianne. He felt his heart swell as he pondered on the way her alabaster skin was shining beneath the pale moonlight. He had stood rooted to the spot for what could have been hours but seemed like minutes to him, a dreamy look in his eyes as his fingers twitched with anticipation, the urge to run them through her silken maze of hair almost painful.

As he submerged his head in the hot water, trying to drive the dangerous thoughts from his mind, Erik could swear that he could taste her sweet lips upon his own. Remembering their kiss of a few days ago, he felt himself grow hard. As the wave of fiery passion consumed his body, he stood hastily from the water and grabbed the towel that was resting next to the bathtub. He started rubbing his skin vigorously, trying to alleviate the tension that had washed over him, all the while cursing himself for his straying thoughts.

Swearing through clenched teeth, he pulled his trousers abruptly over his raging erection and a frilly shirt followed suit. 'Why do I keep torturing myself thus? What's the point in dreaming of what will never happen for me?' he chastised himself in his mind. 'Face it Erik, no woman will ever regard you as anything more than a beast trapped in a man's body!' As the thought permitted his mind, his shoulders sagged under the weight of the painful reality that had become his life.

If Christine weren't able to see him as nothing more than a monster, after he had spent all those years being her "angel of music" always comforting her when she would grow melancholic, whatever could make a strong-willed woman such as Marianne see him under a different light? Christine hadn't even been able to see him as a friend after having seen his face, let alone yearn for him as a lover would; why would Marianne Pinon prove to be any different?

He had always known that no woman could ever love him despite his abhorrent face. The incident with Christine had only made it adamantly clear that not only was he doomed to spend the rest of his miserable existence unloved, but compassion and affection would also escape his grasp until the end of time.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he took hold of a book that was resting upon his nightstand and dragged his weary steps towards the door. He was desperate to drive all thoughts of his lovely neighbor from his mind; perhaps reading by the lake would give him a refuge from his tormenting demons.

Marianne had woken up early that day, her mood a joyous one. The night before had been a revelation as she had come to know a completely different Erik than the one she had become accustomed to. The man she had met yester night had been gallant and agreeable to talk to; he had been the exact opposite of the reclusive, infuriating man she had met but a few days ago. Her spirits lifted thinking of his elegant manners the night before, and a warm feeling flooded over her as she contemplated on the way he had regarded her as they danced out in the veranda.

Erik was sitting with his back against the brook of a sycamore tree, leafing through the book he had brought with him. His traitorous mind kept wandering back to the night before, and the feeling of holding Marianne in his arms as they had shared a dance.

He read the same verse three times before he finally accepted the fact that he couldn't concentrate on the poem by Baudelaire. He closed the book abruptly and allowed his gaze to wander over the glittering water of the lake. He lifted his head and saw the light seeping through the heavy leafage of the tree.

Closing his eyes, he felt the afternoon sun warm his skin. This had been his dream all along. To finally be able to live his life away from the abject darkness that had surrounded him for so long. He was being accepted by the local community, had more than sufficient funds to support his extravagant tastes and a long list of servants to cater to his every wish and command. It would seem that he had built a perfect life for himself, but only to an ignorant bystander.

What he lacked, and could never hope to achieve, was the most important element of all. At least to a hopeless romantic such as Erik. His heart was yearning, burning for that which had escaped him his whole life through. Love.

That night when Christine had fled from his side as if a demon had been on her trail had effectively shuttered his heart into a million pieces. And although he knew that he still had deep wounds that might never heal, his foolish heart didn't seem to realize that, skipping a beat whenever his betraying mind would wander back to Marianne Pinon.

Beautiful, noble, proud and outspoken, the Duchess had an effect on him such as Erik had never expected. He found her infuriating manner adorable. He wished to get to know the real woman who had returned his kisses with equal fervor, the woman hiding behind the icy maiden that had regarded him with impartial politeness the previous night; until she let her façade slip the tiniest bit while he held her in his arms.

He wanted to stoke the sparks in her eyes until they would become searing flames that would consume them both in passion. He knew what he craved for could never be, but he couldn't help dreaming of someday playing the Romeo to such an extraordinary Juliet. Whereas Christine had been an obsession for him, he knew now that the feelings that Marianne was stirring up in him were completely unfamiliar to his jagged soul.

When it came to his lovely neighbor, he didn't dwell solely on the physical reactions she caused from him. He wasn't worried that his ardor would frighten her away. He didn't regard her as a wandering child; lost and helpless. Instead, she seemed perfectly capable of looking out for her own interests, determined to live her life by her own unorthodox rules. When he had witnessed –unseen- the way she had refused Baron Dervaux' obvious attempts to steal a kiss from her, he couldn't help but feel an illogical wave of male pride wash over him at the thought of her eager response to his own questing mouth but a few days ago.

How could a woman as beautiful and intelligent as Marianne ever choose the kiss of a monster to that of a handsome noble? He kept pondering on that thought, trying to make sense of it all, when he heard footsteps approaching the spot where he was seated. It could only be her, but Erik truly didn't know whether he was prepared to meet her. He opened his book again and pretended being engrossed by the material in his hands.

Marianne had been walking around aimlessly for quite a while before she became tired and decided to walk over to her favorite spot by the lake to relieve some tension by gazing at the sparkling water. As she approached the lake, she remembered the last time she had been here and the way that insufferable, arrogant man had teased her. Her cheeks flushed, she decided that the best thing she could do was walk over to the water and splash some on her face, effectively cooling herself down.

Why did she have to react this way every single time the thought of that man crossed her mind?

Marianne approached the water, shaking her head to drive the notion of her neighbor from her mind. Unbeknownst to her, Erik was watching her from behind as she bent at the waist, raised her heavy dress and petticoats in one hand and submerged her other hand in the water, relishing its coolness.

Just as she was about to bring her now wet hand to her temple, she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Instantly, the dreamy look in her eyes gave way to astonishment.

'It couldn't possibly be him!' the thought crossed her mind just as she heard his deep voice speak out to her.

"Good morning Mademoiselle de Duchess. It would seem that we cannot help but keep running into one another."

* * *

**A/N:** So many readers, so few reviews... 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Erik's voice mesmerized Marianne's senses. She quickly stood upright and fixed her eyes to his. Seeing the smile that was reflected there, she felt herself blush profusely as his smile grew wider still.

"Good morning to you Monsieur." she replied, a timid smile touching her lips. "It seems that you left the soirée in quite a hurry last night. I never had the chance to greet you."

"Had I known that you would be looking for me Mademoiselle, I would certainly have prolonged my stay at the party. I was under the impression that I was disturbing you and your suitor and didn't mean to impose. As it was, I left the party early to get some much needed rest." he replied, his face turning serious at the mention of Olivier.

"Suitor?" she replied, instantly getting on the defensive. "Olivier is not my suitor, he is merely a friend of the family that I have known my entire life."

"I acted on false pretenses then; for that I'm sorry. It was just that he gave me the impression that he was somewhat displeased to find us dancing out on the balcony together."

Marianne couldn't reply, knowing that he was right. The night before, Olivier had indeed acted the part of a suitor, reacting to Erik's presence in an unusually aggressive manner.

"I'm afraid that you are not entirely mistaken on the subject, but I can only assure you that whatever is going through Olivier's mind is not reciprocated on my part."

Erik, not wanting to make her feel even more uncomfortable, smiled a soft smile and nodded his head dismissing the subject.

"What are you reading?" she asked, relieved that he didn't press on the subject any further.

Erik, understanding that she was trying to change the subject, turned the book so that she could look at the cover. "It is the works of Charles Baudelaire, 'The Flowers Of Evil'. I don't suppose you are familiar with his work."

"On the contrary, I am quite fond of Baudelaire's poetry." As soon as the words passed her lips, she regretted them.

Raising his visible eyebrow, Erik smirked at her spontaneous response. "You are full of surprises, Mademoiselle." he teased.

"I presume you are one of those men who find it scandalous for a woman to be fond of such dark poems, Monsieur. Let me assure you though that I am perfectly capable of appreciating fine literature, even when it's presented in such a bizarre way. After all, why should women be expected to enjoy merely romantic novels?"

Her indignation grew stronger with each passing second as she took in his amused expression at her heated words.

He was laughing as he spoke. "You will find that I agree fully with your view on the matter at hand, my dear." he replied, his smile growing brighter. "I'm afraid that I would grow extremely bored of any woman as tedious as the ones you just described. I find it quite agreeable, if not necessary, for a woman to think for herself and not allow others to impose their will upon her, be it for fear of appearing improper or simply because society expects it from her."

"I have to admit Monsieur that your reaction is not at all what I would have expected." she muttered under her breath, still unable to believe that he was being honest with her.

"I am not sure as to what your expectations of me were my dear, but if I were a boorish man who views women as mindless, helpless creatures lacking the power, and even worse the will, to wield their lives as they please, you will find that your notion couldn't be further from the truth." he simply stated.

Taking in her surprised expression, Erik continued. "I would be delighted to have by my side a woman with an insatiable thirst for knowledge such as my own. I find girls who are only interested in their looks and fine jewelry, cautious to always appear demure and proper… well bland, to be quite frank. Such is the case with men who are only after wealth and power; ones who perceive women merely as trophies that will complete their success…" he paused for a few seconds and, not receiving a reaction from Marianne, smiled uneasily. "I fear that I have bored you Mademoiselle…" his voice trailed off as he looked away, silently chastising himself for getting carried away like that.

Yet, something from deep inside aroused a need in him to share his innermost thoughts with this woman. He turned his gaze back to Marianne, silently taking in her beautiful features. As her skeptical expression transformed into relief and a smile lit up her face, Erik could swear that the sun seemed to shine brighter upon him. He held her gaze with his fearing that something, anything would dissolve the magic he felt surround them at that very moment.

Marianne on her part couldn't believe her ears. Here she was, sitting opposite to a complete stranger, listening to him put to words all of her frustrations, hopes and dreams. She had always felt quite strongly about women having equal rights with men, but hearing a man utter the words of his own volition, had absolutely astonished her.

"Quite the contrary Monsieur Destler. I am sorry for not saying anything all this time, but I must admit I was taken by surprise upon hearing of your beliefs. It is quite uncommon for a man to profess such liberal views regarding women. I'm so used to hearing men degrade my genre to mindless, pathetic creatures only good for procreation and housekeeping, that I had almost despaired of ever encountering a male of your sort."

"First of all Mademoiselle de Duchess, I have a request to make of you." Erik cut in, smiling.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"I must insist that you call me Erik from now on. 'Monsieur Destler' is simply way too typical if we are to be as honest as I hope we can be with each-other."

"It would please me a great deal to do so, Erik" she said, trying out his name on her tongue "but only if you're to call me Marianne. After all, 'Mademoiselle de Duchess' is but a title I have inherited from my parents and I have been brought up believing that all God's creatures are equal under His sight."

Erik was moved. Although he had asked her to call him by his given name, he had not truly expected her to return the gesture. He had been an outcast all through his life and here he was, mere months after his arrival at this part of the country, conversing easily with a beautiful woman –a Duchess no less- that seemed to have no care for social etiquette and the titles of nobility that stood between them. For the first time in years, he felt a glimmer of hope stir in his gut.

"Alright then, Marianne. I will tell you this; any man that would expect of you to play the part of the obedient little wife, would have to be a fool!"

Suddenly, an image flashed in her mind's eye. Herself in white by Erik's side, standing at the altar. She mentally shook herself back to the present and spoke truthfully. "You never cease to amaze me Erik, I will grant you as much."

"Running the risk of sounding like a common gossip, I have to say that yester night when I met your friend, Baron Dervaux, he gave me the impression of a man such as the ones you are describing; were you referring to him just now?" he asked poignantly.

Marianne smiled bitterly but didn't reprimand him for being so blunt. Suddenly, she felt as though she had known Erik all her life and could confide anything to him.

"Olivier is not so bad, just blind when it comes to matters that displease him. I see him as my childhood friend whom I grew up with, but lately he acts as if he's viewing me under a different light. He has been courting me discretely, always hinting over how our union would prove priceless… I'm sure that he's not romantically interested in me; actually I'm convinced that he merely wishes to follow the guidelines of our limited society in Rouen, trusting that a marriage of convenience would make him come full circle in what is expected of him."

"A marriage of convenience? Alas! That would be absolutely horrendous Marianne!" As he spoke the words, Erik grasped her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss on her knuckles. "A free spirit such as yourself should never be contained in a life of this sort."

Marianne's blood rushed to her face, painting her crimson. As she sensed his lips softly caressing her skin, she felt her flesh rising in goose bumps all over her body.

Receiving no response from her, Erik pressed on. "I couldn't help but notice that you only speak of the Baron's feelings, trying to decipher his actions. What about the way you feel Marianne? Are you in love with the Baron?" he enquired with a baited breath as he awaited her response.

"I cannot imagine sharing my life with a man that would effectively imprison me in a loveless marriage." was her immediate response. "I would rather remain a spinster than give up my dream for love."

Still holding her hand in his, he caressed her palm with his thumb softly. "Marianne Pinon, it is you who amazes me." he said, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

They both laughed at his words, but before long, Marianne's face turned serious again.

"Erik, please forgive my intrusion, but how is it that a man such as yourself still remains unwed? I find it rather strange that a man who holds the female sex in such high regard has not yet found a woman to share his life with." her tone was apologetic as she spoke the words, fearing that her curiosity could very well arouse his anger, effectively ruining the fragile bond that had begun to form between them. Fortunately, he didn't seem angry at her indiscretion.

With a wry smile, he spoke calmly. "It's not just a matter of character my dear. What woman could ever be expected to bind her life with one who hides behind a mask? You yourself expressed your irritation when we first met, calling me a freak." At those last words, his voice took on a hurt tone, which made Marianne cringe internally.

"Well, don't you think that it is extraordinary, to say the least, for a man to be wearing a mask? Would you rather have me go around pretending I hadn't even noticed it?" taking in the way Erik seemed to draw within himself as she spoke, she tried to soothe him with her next phrase. "What could possibly be so horrible that you feel you have to hide behind that mask of yours?"

Erik's face seemed to be made of stone at her last words. "I hope for your sake that you'll never have to see what lies beneath my mask." he replied, clenching his teeth painfully.

Marianne extended her arm calmly and took in his flinch as what she could only describe as a naked kind of fear washed over his eyes, probably thinking that she would rip his mask off his face. Instead, her hand stroked his right cheek; or at least the part of it that was visible, save for the mask.

"Erik, I can only speak for myself when I say that it doesn't matter what you hide behind this mask. I have been brought up learning that I should never discriminate people according to their race, social stature or appearance. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing you can and should control is your manners. I can only hope that someday you will learn to trust me and show me yourself what lies beneath the mask."

Never breaking eye contact, Marianne kept her hand on this strange man's face, her fingers brushing at the edge of his mask as she saw his expression transform from fear to confusion and then to … was it anger?

As his eyes took on a steely resolve, she knew that she had said too much and once again offended him despite her intent; perhaps this time the damage would be irreparable. She decided that she should spare him of her presence and muttering an apology under her breath, she snatched her hand away from his face to stand up.

At that moment, as if her movements had snapped him out of his trance, Erik took hold of her hand in an almost desperate manner and seized her movements.

"Stay." His voice was so soft, she almost thought she had imagined the word. Looking back into his eyes though, she realized she had heard him correctly.

Nodding, she settled back into her spot next to him and smiled hopefully. "Would you please read a poem for me? I really enjoy Baudelaire's work."

Simply nodding in response, Erik opened the book once more and started reading to her in his low soothing voice.

**In Praise of My Frances**

I'll sing to you on a new note,  
O young hind that gambols gaily  
In the solitude of my heart.

Be adorned with wreaths of flowers,  
O delightful woman  
By whom our sins are washed away!

As from a benign Lethe,  
I shall drink kisses from you,  
Who were given a magnet's strength.

When a tempest of vices  
Was sweeping down on every path,  
You appeared, O divinity!

Like the star of salvation  
Above a disastrous shipwreck...  
I shall place my heart on your altar!

Reservoir full of virtue,  
Fountain of eternal youth,  
Restore the voice to my mute lips!

You have burned that which was filthy,  
Made smooth that which was rough,  
Strengthened that which was weak.

In my hunger you are the inn,  
In the darkness my lamp,  
Lead me always on virtue's path.

Add your strength now to my strength,  
Sweet bath scented  
With pleasant perfumes!

Shine forth from my loins,  
O cuirass of chastity,  
That was dipped in seraphic water,

Cup glittering with precious stones,  
Bread seasoned with salt, delectable dish,  
Heavenly wine — My Frances.

As the last words died down in Erik's throat, he closed the book and looked into Marianne's eyes, losing himself in her gaze. 'My Marianne...' an inner voice from deep inside of him whispered.

"Marianne, I know we started off on the wrong foot so to speak, but I would really like to make amends between us. Would you like to visit me once more so that this time I may properly show you the grounds of my estate?"

His heart almost burst in song as her face lit up and her lovely voice spoke the words he so longed to hear.

"It would be a pleasure Erik."

* * *

**A/N:** Come on people, don't be shy. Tell us what you think! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Erik was waiting for Marianne's visit. He found himself in an excellent mood at the prospect and was determined to present an impeccable appearance. He chose a dark blue suit, crisp white shirt and completed his outfit with a blue vest. He combed his hair back and adjusted the mask upon his face. His hands slowly trailed over the rigid material.

'If only it weren't for this…' he thought to himself. However he immediately took control of his senses as he gave one last look to his reflecting image in the mirror and exited his bedroom. Yet, instead of heading downstairs he decided to pass the time in his music room.

Erik turned the knob of the beautifully carved door and entered the room. He easily found his way in the darkness as he closed the door behind him. Lighting a few candles on the way, he approached the organ. The music room was almost as large as a ball room would normally be. Erik had instructed his servants never to enter this particular room; the only person other than him allowed entrance was Vincent.

This chamber was always to be kept in darkness. When Erik had been redesigning the various rooms of the house, he had hoped that this particular space could serve as his refuge from the outside world. In contrast to the luxurious decoration of the rest of the house, the music room had been kept as simple as his extravagant taste would allow. The most imposing piece in the room was an immense organ as one could only expect to find in a church. Heavy dark drapes impeded natural light from coming through the windows. The only remaining objects in the room were a mahogany bureau where Erik kept under lock his compositions and a couch.

He insisted upon keeping this room private. Subconsciously he knew that this was the only place within his estate where he could truly feel like himself. The Phantom still remained a part of him, refusing to disappear from the face of the earth just because he wished to be free of that other part of him.

He gazed at the pipes which reached as far as the ceiling and gently caressed the ivory keys. Sitting upon the bench, he closed his eyes and began to play a soft melody. Less than a minute later, he found himself lost in the magic of the music that poured straight from his soul.

A radiant Marianne stepped out of her carriage. The light beige gown she had chosen seemed to give her an unearthly glow. Her heart was beating fast as she started walking towards the manor's entrance. The excitement she felt wash over her was completely opposite to the anxiety she had felt as she had been standing in front of the grand mansion that first time in order to apologize to her neighbor.

She knocked on the front door and a few seconds later Vincent appeared, opening the door for her.

"Good morning Mademoiselle de Duchess, please come inside. The Master has been expecting you." This time, Vincent had been informed of the Duchess' upcoming visit and Erik had instructed him to make all of the necessary arrangements in order to make his visitor feel comfortable.

"Thank you." Marianne smiled gently as she entered the imposing hallway.

"If you would please, follow me, Mademoiselle de Duchess."

As she followed the butler into the salon, she couldn't help but turn her head towards the grand staircase, an enchanting music drifting in their direction from the second floor of the house. 'Only he could be playing such a soulful, melancholic tune', she thought to herself.

"Excuse me while I inform my Master of your presence Mademoiselle de Duchess." said Vincent, bowing to her cordially.

Marianne let out a heavy sigh as soon as she was left alone. She inspected her hairdo with her hands and then took a seat at a nearby sofa, unconsciously straightening invisible creases at the skirt of her gown and fixing her eyes upon the door, growing impatient to see Erik as the seconds rolled by.

A few moments later she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the room. It was an impressive chamber, with large windows that allowed sunlight to bathe her surroundings. The fireplace was enormous and on the mantelpiece she could see ornaments that seemed to be gathered from various countries all around the world. For instance, she recognised a Chinese vase that apparently had cost him a hefty amount. She was also impressed by the Persian carpets that covered the floor before her. The intricate designs enchanted her. On the walls she could see magnificent paintings of landscapes representing exotic places. The furniture was elegant, making evident his excellent taste.

Vincent knocked on the door of the music room. Erik, feeling as if he were waking from a dream, stood up and approached the door, opening it slowly and seeing Vincent standing before him.

"I am very sorry for interrupting you Master, but Duchess Pinon is waiting for you in the salon."

"Inform her that I shall join her shortly." Erik closed the door, all of a sudden feeling himself grow nervous at the prospect of seeing Marianne again. He walked around in the room blowing out candles, until he was left in utter darkness.

As he stood there trying to relax his tense muscles, he felt as if he were about to take a step into uncharted territory. The thought frightened and elated him at the same time. Shaking himself out of his reveries, he opened the door stepping into the light and headed toward the staircase.

The moment Marianne saw him coming in through the salon door, she gasped. She made an effort to breathe as Erik approached her. His masculine form was imposing as he stood before her.

Erik was the perfect host as he took her right hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly, never breaking eye contact.

"Good morning Marianne. I am so happy to see you." Erik said, trying not to let her see how nervous he was. This was all so new to him; even the mere fact of having a guest in his house was foreign to him.

"Good morning Erik." Marianne responded, gracing him with a sweet smile.

He took a seat at an armchair close to the sofa where Marianne was sitting, fixing her with his eyes.

Marianne blushed under his scrutinizing gaze and bowed her head timidly to look at her hands. Erik, sensing her embarrassment smirked. He was enjoying this more that he could imagine. "Vincent, please bring us some tea." he turned his head towards Vincent who was waiting by the door of the salon.

"Yes Master." Vincent responded and left the room.

The two of them remained silent until a few minutes later the elderly man returned carrying a tray and poured a cup to each.

"Thank you Vincent that will be all." Erik said dismissing his housekeeper with a nod. He took the steaming cup in his hands. "I hope I didn't bore you the other day down by the lake. Personally, I found our little discussion very interesting." Erik smiled and took a sip from his tea.

"No Erik, not at all." Marianne returned the smile. "Quite the contrary, it had been a while since I had a stimulating conversation such as ours. It was a real pleasure conversing with you." At this, her cheeks blushed again. "I really enjoyed you reading to me. That poem was wonderful."

"I would be more than happy to read to you any time you feel like it my dear Marianne." Erik stood up offering her his hand. "Would you care for a short tour of my house?" he asked pleasantly.

"That would be lovely." she replied standing and taking his hand.

Passing through the numerous living rooms on the ground floor, they came to a stop before a curved door that she remembered distinctly from her childhood years. She knew that behind the door was the grand ball room, and she was curious to see whether Erik, the new tenant of the house, had made any changes. The room used to be decorated in such a manner as to impress the visitor, but she always found the decoration too extravagant for her taste. She could remember her mother commenting on the poor taste of the previous tenants, saying that their "new money" was evident to all by the way they had decorated this particular space.

As Erik opened the door, Marianne couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Apparently he had changed everything in this room. All of the tacky furniture was gone. The colour on the walls was now tasteful. The room was elegant in its simplicity, but the thing that impressed her the most was the spectacular chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was made entirely of crystal and glowed with an ethereal light as it reflected the morning sun coming through the windows.

Erik could see that the tour that he was giving Marianne was enjoyable to her and he was pleased that she no longer seemed to be angry at him. Perhaps he could make up for his prior rudeness towards her after all.

He decided to show her the second floor next. They ascended the stairs, and headed towards the library. Upon opening the door for her, he could see an astonished look crossed her face. Her eyes lit up as she took in the bookcases before her stacked with books on all subjects, from philosophy to the sciences and from poetry to light literature. She resembled a child in a candy store.

Erik smiled inwardly as she approached the bookcases and run her fingers upon some of their ridges. She recognized many of the books she had also read over the years, saw many that she had always wanted to read and was intrigued by many of the titles as she realized that he was a man of countless interests. As she turned to him smiling brightly, she saw a copy of Dante's "Divina Commedia" resting upon the table close to the snug couch.

"I can't believe it, this is what I'm reading right now. It is an extraordinary book, don't you agree?" she said, beaming.

Erik was astonished once more. A woman reading Dante's work? This woman seemed to have a knack for surprising him.

"It truly is. Would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked her.

"That would be marvellous Erik." she replied truthfully.

They exited the room, walking towards his study. She could see a number of paintings hanging on the walls of the hallway, and admired the great collection of artwork he had gathered.

Entering his study, she saw papers scattered all around the room. On them she could make out architectural designs and what seemed to be plans for mechanical inventions of all sorts. She turned to him amazed. Who was this man that seemed to be a genius? He looked at her and simply shrugged.

Again they exited the room in silence and walked towards the staircase. Marianne hesitated in front of a black polished door as Erik walked on before her.

"Aren't you going to show me what lies behind this door as well?" she asked him.

"That is the music room." he replied sternly.

Marianne didn't say anything. They were getting along so well, she didn't have the heart to challenge his volatile temper by insisting on the subject of his music. She walked towards him and he extended his arm to her. She took it and they walked in unison toward the stairs.

As they passed another door to their right, he lingered saying "Perhaps you would like to also see my personal quarters?" raising an eyebrow and smiling in what she could only describe as a suggestive manner.

She blushed profusely at this and gave him a shocked look, trying to appear as stern as possible. Yet, when his hearty laugh reached her ears, she could stop herself from swatting his arm playfully in mock annoyance.

They smiled at each other and proceeded, descending the stairs and exiting the house, walking toward the gardens. Marianne was instantly captivated by the beauty all around them.

The trees were green and heavy with leafage. Her eyes were traveling over the thousands of colors, while the air was scented with the various blooming flowers.

"I have not completed my designs for the garden, but I hope that soon I will be able to fully focus my attention on the matter and finally amend this mess." said Erik, as he looked around him with a critical eye.

"Mess? Erik, what are you talking about? This garden is absolutely beautiful and you managed to bring it together in less than a year!" Marianne protested.

"Marianne, thank you very much for flattering me, but there is a lot that has to be done in the garden for it to be truly to my liking. What you see before you is simply a temporary solution to my problem, namely because I didn't have time to attend to the outdoors before summertime arrived. I was far too busy with redecorating the interior of the house. I don't know whether you have ever visited the estate prior to my purchasing it, but the taste in furniture of the previous tenants was absolutely horrible."

Marianne just stared at him speechless for a moment.

"Erik, do you mean to tell me that you have attended to all this yourself? Redecorating the house, furnishing it with all of the elegant pieces I just saw, designing the gardens…"

Erik stopped walking. "Neither the house, nor the gardens are anywhere near perfect yet, but I guess they will have to suffice for the time being." he looked straight into her eyes and she could see his gleaming in anticipation.

"Actually, there is something which I have always dreamed of and was the first thing I was intent on creating upon coming to my new premises. Would you like me to show you?" the look in his eyes was that of a boy, ready to open a present on Christmas morning.

"Of course Erik, I would be delighted to." Marianne smiled at him sweetly as, once again, she placed her arm over his and started walking.

As they walked along, she could now see that what had appeared to be a cluster of trees to her, was actually the entrance to a labyrinth. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were lit up, urging her to enter the labyrinth and wondering what she would think.

All this time, her arm was resting on top of his as he had been leading her through the gardens, but now she drew back from him and took a turn as she tried to take in as much as she could of the beauty that surrounded her.

The labyrinth appeared to be a diverse one, as various paths were laid out before them. Normally, labyrinths were made solely out of bushes that raised quite high and were carefully trimmed so as not to be distinctive enough for visitors to recognize a spot they had already passed once. However, the labyrinth Erik had designed was a strange one in that respect. The "walls" of the structure were made out of high bushes, but in between the green leafage were tangled roses. Hundreds of rose buds seemed to beckon at her to touch them, the air filled with their glorious scent.

Marianne turned to where Erik was standing. He was smiling broadly at her and given her reaction to his creation, she couldn't blame him for the smug look that was reflected in his eyes. She smiled back at him unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"It is really beautiful Erik. Nothing like I have ever seen before in my life…"

"I will take that as a compliment, thank you." he replied, bowing to her.

"I really mean it Erik. It's like a small garden of Eden. From the trees, to the flowers, to the song of the birds… It's just…perfect!"

"Thank you Marianne. I am happy you find the labyrinth to your liking. Actually, you are the first to see it." he said, looking around him and resuming his walk.

She started walking next to him again, but couldn't help asking him.

"Erik, I hope you will not be offended by my curiosity, but how is it that you have made no acquaintances for all the time you have been at this part of the country? We live next to each other, yet even I hadn't seen you before our little 'run over' the other day".

She felt rather than saw him tense at her words. Turning to see him, she couldn't help thinking she shouldn't have been so forward. He was looking away from her and once again she realized that he was a complete stranger to her. As the seconds passed and he didn't turn to look at her, she started wondering if maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I …" but she was interrupted by the deep timbre of his voice.

"I have been quite busy as you can see my dear. I had to redecorate the house completely after purchasing it and although it's still not quite finished, I believe it's a great improvement to the state it was in. It seems that the previous owners weren't too interested in the garden either. It was almost in ruins before we started work on it."

"I see. Well, you have certainly done the place justice Erik. I can't remember the estate ever being so beautiful. It is amazing what you have accomplished in so little time."

"Well my dear, now you can see why I have been hiding away" he said, smiling at her. "Yet, I must admit I made some very interesting acquaintances at the soiree that the Count du Gaultier organized." Erik's thoughts drifted back to Olivier Dervaux and the latter man's attempts to kiss Marianne.

"Baron Olivier Dervaux was certainly one of them." Erik finally said, not being able to constrain himself. Marianne turned to look at him, sensing Erik's irritation by the tone of his voice. She chose not to speak as she didn't want to interrupt him when he seemed so eager to open up to her.

"I wouldn't want to rouse problems in your relationship with him Marianne." he said as they continued their walk through the labyrinth. He was feeling insecure but decided to follow his instinct and moved on. "All those things you said to me the other day by the lake made me think." he paused. "The Baron seemed extremely annoyed by my presence at the ball. I could sense by the look in his eyes when he found us on the balcony together that he has strong feelings for you. If I didn't know any better, I would go as far as to say that he felt threatened by my presence there that night." Erik regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

'Olivier felt threatened? Does this mean that Erik would venture "threaten" Olivier's role as my suitor?' Marianne thought. She felt an irrational feeling of fear and joy overwhelm her simultaneously. Joy because she felt that Erik was growing more and more fond of her as the days pasted and fear because she felt the same way for him, even though she knew it wasn't proper for a woman of her stature to become romantically involved with a man. "My relationship with Olivier is only of a friendly nature. It couldn't be any other way regardless of what Olivier might think."

They kept walking side by side in silence for a long while after that, Marianne enchanted by the sights and sounds that surrounded them, occasionally stopping to smell the flowers across their path.

Erik was stealing glances towards Marianne's direction every now and then, all the while thinking about everything she had confessed to him. He was impressed by her attitude. Olivier was obviously the safe choice for her; as Raoul had been for Christine. The comparison was inevitable. A perfectly logical choice to be made by any perfectly logical woman. Which woman wouldn't want a young, handsome, rich, noble man by her side?

Marianne seemed a perfectly logical lady… at least at the present moment. Why wasn't she taking the opportunity to make a perfectly safe marriage? Apparently, there were some differences between Marianne and Christine…

"I couldn't help but wonder why you aren't already married to the Baron. Why Marianne? Isn't he the type of man that any woman would want to share her life with?"

"Perhaps I am not "just any woman" Erik." she responded calmly, turning to look at him. "I feel different than the other women of my circle. As I have mentioned, I could never imprison myself in a loveless marriage." She moved a few steps away from him to caress the petals of a red rose. "I bore witness to the love my parents felt for each other. They were in love with one other until the last day of their lives. They lived together and they left this life together." She looked him in the eyes. "How could I compromise with anything less than that Erik?" A tear rolled down her cheek. The memory of her parents and the love she had felt would be something she would cherish for the rest of her life.

Erik wiped the stray tear from her face. He was moved by her words and obvious sentiment at the mention of her parents. Hearing her speak he wondered more than anything to obtain that love she had just described for himself. To love someone unconditionally and to be the recipient of such a selfless emotion was a dream he had never allowed himself to ponder upon. For a few moments he simply stood there, watching her as she tried to compose herself, his mind searching for something to say in order to make her feel better and bring the smile back to her lips.

"My dear Marianne, I couldn't help but notice how much you seem to love flowers. You have not stopped admiring them during our walk and smelling their scent whenever you got the chance. I thought I would make up for my previous ill manners by offering this meagre peace-offering to you." he looked like a young schoolboy, trying to get on the good side of a strict teacher.

He offered her a bouquet of flowers he had picked during their stroll and she brought them to her face, inhaling their scent deeply. Marianne was touched. She looked up at him and broke out in a genuine smile directed solely at him.

"Thank you Erik", she simply said.

What was that look reflected in his eyes? Could it be he was … embarrassed? He looked up at the sun and cleared his throat.

"It's getting pretty late my dear. Would I be too forward if I were to ask you to join me for lunch?"

"Oh! Is it past noon already? I am sorry for prolonging my visit so…"

Had she stopped blushing since the first moment she had laid eyes on him that very morning?

"Don't even mention it Marianne. You have brightened up my day simply by coming here. It would be my pleasure if you would accept my invitation for lunch."

The look in his eyes was almost hopeful as they started walking towards what apparently was the exit of the labyrinth, but she knew she shouldn't abide.

"Thank you Erik, but I really must go. However, I would be delighted if you will visit me soon, so that I may revert your wonderful hospitality."

"Alright then, I won't pressure you. Furthermore, I too will be glad to see you again soon."

She smiled happily.

"Should I expect you tomorrow then?" Marianne asked smiling sweetly.

"I'm afraid that tomorrow I am expecting some furniture I have ordered and need to stay at the house…" he replied, somewhat disappointed.

"I understand. How about the day after tomorrow then?" she tried again.

"Of course. I would be more than happy to spend some time with you."

They had reached the house once again. Erik walked Marianne to her carriage and helped her get in. Closing the door, he bowed to her and softly touched his lips to her hand.

"Thank you very much Erik. I enjoyed myself immensely today." she said politely.

"Thank you Marianne, for coming and keeping me company. I will see you soon."

"Have a nice afternoon." she said smiling at him.

"You too my dear" replied Erik.

The carriage was off. Marianne couldn't stop smiling as her eyes drifted to the bouquet of flowers that lay in her lap.

As the carriage took a turn, she shifted in her seat, stealing a glance towards the spot were Erik and herself had parted a few moments ago. Erik was still standing there, looking straight at her with a knowing smile spread across his face.

She had been caught!

Turning again in her seat, she looked straight ahead as the carriage took another turn and was lost from Erik's sight and she saw the gate to her own estate.

Marianne buried her face in the flowers he had offered her not half an hour ago, inhaled the fragrance that emanated from the synthesis and…blushed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please take the time to leave a review. The fact that there is close to 100 people following the story and only 4 marvellous reviewers, is frankly quite disconcerting to us. We need to know whether you like where this story is going. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** We are sorry for taking so long to update but work has been piling up for the both of us so we didn't get a chance to edit any chapters before today. Anyway, hereunder you may find a new entry to our story where a little fight ensues between our two heroes. We hope you'll enjoy :-)

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

The following morning, Marianne descended the stairs in an excellent mood and informed the butler that Monsieur Destler was to pay her a visit later in the day. Upon his arrival, the butler was to lead him to the balcony where she would be enjoying the sun.

When Gerard, her butler, informed her that Baron Dervaux was also visiting and expected her to grace him with her presence, she instructed him to fetch some tea for them and show her old friend to the balcony.

As she exited through the French doors out to the balcony and her gaze wandered over the flourishing gardens, she heard Olivier's voice call out to her. She turned to greet him with a pleasant smile on her face but meeting his eyes with her own, the smile withered on her full lips.

"Good morning Olivier" she greeted the young man, wondering what had brought on this change on her friend's usually cheerful mood.

"Where were you yesterday? I paid you a visit but apparently you were absent for the better part of the day." He appeared to be livid at her, which only served in raising Marianne's temper in response.

"Are you not even going to say 'hello' to me Olivier?"

"Bon jour Marianne." muttered Olivier between clenched teeth. He seemed to grow impatient at her ironic retort. Apparently, the time they had spent together at the soirée but a few nights ago had not served in showing her how right for each other they really were. Olivier on his part had hoped that she would come to see things his way but it was becoming clear that Marianne had jumped at the chance to meet with this new neighbour of hers shortly after the ball.

He was trying really hard to appear calm about the matter; after all, Marianne wouldn't appreciate it if he were to behave in a possessive manner. However, he couldn't keep himself in check and impulsively questioned her again. "Are you going to answer me Marianne?"

His words immediately put her on the defensive. "Olivier, I cannot understand why you insist on a matter so trivial. After all, I am a grown woman. I have the right to go where I want, whenever I choose."

"I know where you were. Gerard informed me yesterday when I came to see you." Ignoring her flashing eyes, he pressed on. "It is simply not acceptable for a woman of your status to be visiting a bachelor at his premises, unescorted."

"Not acceptable? By whom Olivier? I am an adult woman, responsible for my own self and independent both socially as well as financially. I have little concern for idiotic guidelines set by society, and I certainly do not feel like I have to answer to anyone. You are neither my father nor my brother Olivier; you have no right to judge my actions!" Marianne was all but yelling at him now, seemingly furious at his intervention.

However, Olivier remained unmoved by her display of annoyance. If anything, her behaviour only served in flaring his temper even more. "Is that so Marianne? When your parents died I swore to protect you always. And now, here I am, hearing from your lips that I am next to a complete stranger to you. I never expected you to regard me as a father or an older brother though; you know perfectly well that all I ever wanted from you was to look upon me as your future husband."

"My future husband?" Marianne burst out, indignant at his words. "Haven't we already talked about this Olivier? Haven't I explained to you over and over again that I cannot see you as anything more than a dear friend?"

As she spoke these last words, Marianne turned her back to the Baron, no longer able to look into his eyes. Olivier's shoulders sagged, as he realised that he simply wouldn't get through to her with words. Maybe if he showed her… Approaching her from behind, he snaked his arms around her waist, ready to turn her in his embrace so that she would look at him. As Marianne felt his hands on her body, she snapped out of her reveries and abruptly swirled in his arms, her eyes on fire.

At exactly the same moment, she heard Gerard's voice announcing Erik's arrival. Both Marianne and Olivier turned toward the butler's direction at the same time, startled to see Erik Destler following closely behind with his eyes fixed upon the couple.

His eyes were cold, but he did not let the venom seep into his voice as he greeted them formally. "Good morning Mademoiselle de Duchess; Baron Dervaux."

Marianne disentangled herself from Olivier's embrace nervously and felt a chill ran down her spine as her eyes met her neighbour's gaze. "Good morning Monsieur Destler."

"Good morning." muttered Olivier under his breath without even trying to hide his irritation. 'Why has he come here?' he thought to himself, immediately realizing that Marianne must have invited him. Yet, he was too angry to register the fury in Erik's eyes.

"I apologize for the interruption." Erik stated coldly looking at Marianne who had been rendered speechless. "I didn't mean to bother you Mademoiselle de Duchess, but I was unaware of the fact that you were entertaining the Baron."

Marianne's heart skipped a beat at the tone of his voice. 'What must he think of me, finding me in the arms of a man that only yesterday I insisted upon not being interested in?' As panic threatened to overwhelm her senses, Olivier's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"No Monsieur Destler, you are not imposing. I was about to take my leave as it is." He turned to Marianne, bowing his head curtly. "Marianne" he greeted her before turning his attention back to Erik, clicking his boots in salute. "Monsieur Destler." With this, he hastily turned towards the balcony door to take his leave of them.

"Please take a seat Monsieur Destler, I will be with you shortly." Marianne spoke, shaking herself mentally, as if she had been in a daze all this time.

"You don't need to escort me Marianne. I will see myself out." Olivier snapped at her, stepping through the French doors.

As she watched her old friend scurry away she heaved a resigned sigh, mentally trying to steel herself for her inevitable confrontation with Erik. Finally turning back to him she offered her neighbour a seat once more, still avoiding his burning gaze.

She sat uneasily taking her teacup in her hands and turned her gaze over to Erik who was still standing, seemingly rooted at the spot. His shoulders were tense as he stared at her with a bitter look in his eyes. Her heart constricted at the sight before her, thinking back to her similar reaction when she had witnessed him dancing with Sophie Virago in his arms. Twice he had asked her and both times she had insisted that no romantic involvement existed between her and Olivier.

For Erik to find her in the Baron's arms just as he was starting to see her as something more than a spoilt little rich girl must have been a great disappointment. He was looking at her as if she had betrayed his trust; and although she had not led Olivier on, she just couldn't bear the thought of Erik regarding her as a common liar who would think nothing of leading men on and playing with their emotions.

"Erik, won't you join me?" she asked him timidly, trying to appease his anger.

Apparently though, her words had the exact opposite effect on him. She watched him with disbelieving eyes as he started to pace furiously back and forth. "Please Erik, would you like a cup of tea?" she tried again with a mellow voice.

He said nothing, merely stopping his frantic pace, fixing her with a ferocious gaze for a few seconds and picking up his stride again. Marianne felt intimidated but was determined to ease the tension between them.

"Perhaps you would rather have a walk in the gardens?" she asked, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

He turned his attention back to her, his eyes feral as he ceased his movements altogether and came to stand before her. His voice was grave as he spoke. "This is not a good time for pleasantries Marianne. We need to talk."

Marianne was unnerved by his abrupt response but tried to keep her voice even as she spoke. "What would you like to discuss Erik?"

"Don't act so innocent my dear. It was only yesterday when you insisted that there is nothing going on between you and your Baron, and today I find you in his arms. Would you care to share with me what is going on?" he finally burst out.

She bit her lip nervously, but met his feral gaze with her own. "First of all, I don't have to explain myself to you. What gives you the right to interrogate me in such a vile manner?"

She regretted the words as soon as they tumbled from her lips. His eyes suddenly darkened, shaded a dark forest green. However, although she felt her courage leave her at the fury eminent in his gaze, she felt her anger flaring white hot at his next words.

"Don't play games with me Marianne for I promise you'll regret it."

"How dare you threaten me? Get out of my house this instant!" She stood up, ignoring his wrath as he closed the distance between them in a couple of strides and grabbed her arms forcefully in his hands.

"What did you say?" he raged as he started to shake her furiously. "I'm not a dupe like that Baron of yours, to fool around with!"

Panic was starting to take over Marianne when he kept shaking her as if she were a rag doll. "Erik, what are you talking about? Are you insane? When did I ever play games with you?"

Erik ceased shaking her form, still holding onto her tightly. "Didn't you? How then do you explain the fact that only yesterday you were in my arms kissing me, and today I find you in the arms of another? What would you have me think?" At this, he let go of her and Marianne started rubbing her arms where surely bruises would form before the day was over.

"It's not what you think Erik. The truth of the matter is that once again Olivier professed his interest for me and when I denied him he tried to embrace me. You just happened to appear at that very moment." Her eyes were searching his for any indication that he believed her, but his voice remained cold as he spoke again.

"What would you have done, had I not walked in on you?"

"Does it really matter Erik? You are not going to believe me whatever I say to you. It's obvious that you didn't understand a word I said to you at the lake the other day… just like you refuse to hear a word I say to you now!"

"It matters not what you say Marianne; all that matters is what I saw with my own two eyes. I guess I am just one of your little pastimes; a diversion for a spoilt rich girl who doesn't know what she wants out of life. It's a shame Marianne; I was beginning to think you are different. Serves me right I guess." As he spoke he turned his back on her, starting to move away.

"Alright Erik, if that is what you wish to believe about me, I'm not even going to try and change your mind. After all, I really shouldn't concern myself with a man who is so afraid of letting anyone get close to him he would rather hide from the world trying to convince himself that it is society that has rejected him and not the other way around…" She watched him from behind as his entire body tensed at her words and he suddenly turned and walked towards her with a feral look, unable to control himself any longer.

Although she couldn't help but be intimidated at his threatening approach, Marianne refused to let him see how frightened she was. So, instead of retreating in view of his menacing gaze, she straightened her shoulders and set her jaw with a challenging look in her eyes. This seemed to aggravate him even more as he stopped but a few inches from her, their bodies almost making contact.

"If you weren't a woman, I…." he pressed his lips together, never finishing his phrase.

"You… what? What would you do to me Erik?" she retorted, challenging him.

Erik didn't respond. He merely clenched his jaw until the lines on his face seemed to be set on stone and the veins on his neck almost popped.

Marianne couldn't stop herself from provoking him further. She raised her eyebrow ironically and pressed on. "Well? … What are you waiting for?"

As his hands flew to her face, for a split second Marianne thought that he would strike her and terror froze her soul; but when he crushed his lips to hers, she forgot all about the anger and apprehension and opened her mouth beneath his questing tongue. He invaded her mouth cruelly at first, as if he were trying to punish her for her insolence; and she met him head on. His tongue probed her plump lips, sweeping against her own, exploring every nook and crevice like a man starved that had wandered through a desert to find her.

The passion between them threatened to consume her as his hands travelled from her face to her neck and then came to rest around her waist, pulling her traitorous body against his. She undulated her hips against his, feeling his intense arousal through their clothes and then, as if she were snapped out of a restless dream, she ceased her movements altogether and pulled herself harshly from his arms.

At first he didn't seem to understand what was going on, his eyes dark with unfulfilled desire. He held his hands out to her, ready to take her back into his embrace but she held a hand up, trying to regain control of her senses.

"Erik, we cannot keep doing this."

Erik felt his heart sink at her words. He cursed himself for allowing hope to blossom in his heart. Would he never learn? How much heartache would he have to endure to get it through his head that no woman could ever be anything but disgusted with him? He turned on his heel, trying to hold on to his tattered pride, muttering "I understand" under his breath.

'No! That's a lie. I will never understand. I will never understand why I will never rouse anything but fear in others. I will never understand why no one, man or woman, will ever want to see past the mask to find the man waiting for someone to reach out for him through the darkness.' He had reached the French doors when he felt a hand brush upon his upper arm. 'Why? Why won't she let me be?'

"Erik." What could it be that she wanted from him now? Would she warn him never to cross paths with her again? He picked up his pace, refusing to turn and look at her. But that ghost of a touch still lingered on, denying him his escape.

"Erik, please don't go." Again that voice. He spun, facing her, no longer able to conceal the pain in his eyes. He watched as her sparkling eyes flooded with … was it concern? Pity? He pulled his arm out of her grasp callously.

"I have told you before Marianne. I don't want your pity. I don't need it!"

"Who said anything about pity? Will you stop babbling for one minute and listen to me?" Marianne was starting to get irritated and almost had to laugh when she saw the stunned look that formed upon his face at her outburst. Thinking better of it, she tried to keep her face solemn and spoke again, this time with as much serenity as she could muster.

"Erik, why do you keep doing this to yourself? You have got to believe me when I say that there is nothing going on between Olivier and I, and there is no way anything is ever going to happen; I would have straightened things out myself if you hadn't come in when you did. I do not know how else to say this to make you understand that I am not interested in playing any sort of game. You have to trust me."

The change in him was palpable. As she spoke, Marianne could see his anger dissipating, giving way to utter confusion and then embarrassment. He shook his head in dismay, as if trying to clear his mind of any negative thought. "In my head I know you're right Marianne. It is just that I have been through so much, it is almost impossible for me to trust you; or anybody else for that matter. I simply cannot imagine that any woman, especially one of your calibre, would even so much as pay attention to me."

"You are selling yourself short Erik and although I would do anything in my power to help you realize your worth, it is simply something you will have to do for yourself."

Erik looked at her as if he were a small child; lost, lonely and unable to believe that anyone could hold him in such high regard. Yet, as he stared into her eyes and her words sunk in, a ray of hope started to flicker in his eyes. His voice was that of a little boy when he spoke. "I wish I could believe you. Please Marianne, help me believe you."

Marianne almost cried at his words. Could this possibly be the brazen man who always seemed to be so sure of himself? She reached out a shaking hand and caressed his hair softly, pulling a stray lock back from his face. A single tear cascaded down her cheek as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch instinctively.

Clearing her throat, she spoke gently. "Perhaps it is for the best that I will be away for a few days. That way, you will have some time to yourself to unwind and think. After all, I am in need of some reflection myself."

At her words, he instantly became apprehensive. "Away? Where are you going?"

"I am leaving in two days time to visit with an aunt of mine. I have not seen her in quite a long time and she has written me, all but demanding that I call on her." she giggled sheepishly when he saw a pout form on his full lips. "I will be away for a week but will be back for the grand ball opening of the season."

"I will miss you." he simply stated, seemingly his old self again. His impulsive admission brought a smile to her face and she felt her heart soar at the change in him. She couldn't help but be blatantly honest and speak her mind in return.

"I will miss you too Erik."

* * *

**A/N: **We don't mean to be bitches, so please excuse our outburst from last time. Please take the time to review as your feedbackfor the last chapterwas highly appreciated! 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thanks to the new reviewers who showed up lately and managed to bring a great, big smile on our faces! Also, we would like to apologize for making Marianne a Duchess as we were completely unaware that women couldn't inherit titles of nobility at the time in France -as MJ MOD so kindly pointed out. Anyway, since it works for the story, from nowon pleasedisregard that silly little rule about women not being able to inherit nobility titles and assume that all is well with our heroine being a Duchess.

Furthermore, take into account that herein you'll find a chapterstarringcrazy-Erik who's talking to himself, trying to figure out all that's happening to him. Think of him as something like the Gollum with extra points for being so hunky! Please don't forget to review and let us know whether we did good in giving Erik a split personality (we promise, it's just this once)

Enough with the rambling already! Read on :-)

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

Erik was confused. A few days had gone by since his visit to Marianne and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He had tried composing but every time he would sit at his organ her face kept popping up in his head. Her hazel eyes that seemed to change colors every time she would get angry at him. Her sensuous lips moving against his own when he kissed her. Her fingers as she stroked his hair with understanding just before they parted.

He mentally shook himself out of his reveries but something inside gnawed at him.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Is it mere lust for that which I know I'll never have?'

'She seemed quite interested in you when she kissed you back with such urgency by the lake.'

'But she has not seen past what lies beneath the mask. If she were to witness this abhorrent face of mine, she is sure to run screaming never to cast a second glance my way ever again.'

'She said that appearances don't matter, did she not?'

'She says that now. It is easy to be benevolent when one does not know what one is talking about. My own mother couldn't bring herself to look upon my deformity, why should Marianne be expected to have the ability to endure it?'

'Don't show her what lies beneath the mask then. She seems to find the rest of you quite agreeable.'

'I couldn't possibly stop her even if I wanted to. Female curiosity is a power no man will ever be able to control no matter how hard he tries. Christine…'

'Marianne is nothing like Christine. While the latter ripped off your mask the first chance she got, Marianne did nothing of the sort and you cannot deny that she has had plenty of opportunities.'

'That she did, but sooner or later…'

'Sooner or later, nothing! She said herself she will not press you until you're ready to show her yourself.'

'I could never show her! How could I bear to see the fear reflected in her eyes? She is the first person who has ever regarded me like an ordinary man. Even Giry took me under her wing out of pity.'

'That wasn't pity my boy. It was humanity.'

'Nevertheless, Giry is not the point here!'

'Giry isn't, but your self pity is. Why must you wallow in misery when you have accomplished so much for yourself? You vowed that night at the Opera to change your life and look how far you have come. You own a beautiful house -above ground, you have servants who cater to your every whim -however frivolous, you have a beautiful neighbor who seems to be attracted to you -despite herself, you have even found the nerve to appear in public -making quite an impression for that matter. Why can't you simply accept things as they come to you?'

'Marianne and I have nothing in common. She is a Duchess and will eventually be wed to a man bearing a title. A man who will be good looking and wealthy; a man she will not fear.'

'She is not afraid of you. She has not allowed you to intimidate her despite your callousness.'

'That is because she's an impertinent little rich girl who thinks the world is at her feet if she so desires.'

'Why shouldn't she think so? She's beautiful, she's well-educated, she's smart, she's a noble … need I carry on?'

'Exactly my point. She will never settle for someone like me.'

'She said herself she is looking for love.'

'I love Christine.'

'No, you don't. You were simply infatuated with her.'

'I loved her!'

'You were obsessed with her.'

'Is it not the same thing?'

'Not necessarily. You cannot love someone who fears you.'

'Fear and loathing. That is all I'll ever be worth to people.'

'Not all people.'

'Don't start again.'

'Oh, but it is time. Giry did not fear you; she was your friend. Vincent does not fear you; he respects you. Raoul did not fear you; he fought for what was his. Marianne does not fear you; she regards you as an equal.'

'She doesn't know me.'

'Yet she tries to get to know you.'

'She cannot possibly accept me.'

'What harm is there in trying?'

'A few stolen kisses is all we shared.'

'You didn't steal those kisses. She kissed you back.'

'She couldn't resist my strength.'

'She stole a kiss from you.'

'She did not know what she was doing.'

'Didn't seem that way to me...'

'It was merely lust.'

'You have to start from somewhere.'

'I do not dare hope for anything more. I could not bear putting my heart on the line only to have it crushed again'

'Every man has the right to dream.'

'Not me.'

'Why not?'

'Because I know what the outcome will be! I dreamt of Christine and look how well that turned out. I was her angel of music. I was her mentor, her maestro, her soul companion through her darkest hour of need and what of it? The minute that insolent boy came into the picture, she forgot all about me and couldn't get far away from me fast enough. The same is bound to happen with Marianne.'

'That was your doing! You lied to her!'

'I might have at first, but…'

'You yelled at her!'

'I did, but I couldn't stop myself.'

'You abducted her!'

'But then I let her go!'

'Then why hold it against her if she simply took the escape route you gave her?'

'Because I know that she wanted me! Maybe she loved that fop, but her body yearned for me.'

'What of it if she desired you? She loved Raoul!'

'But she kissed me with such ardor!'

'She loved him!'

'Perhaps it is so…perhaps he just made her feel safe!'

'From you!'

'I could have made her stay! I could have kept her by my side if I wanted to…'

'You didn't…'

'I could not. What good would it be if she would always dream of him?'

'She came back…'

'Only to give me the ring back.'

'As a token!'

'As a way to tell me that she wanted nothing to do with me.'

'You drove her away!'

'I didn't. I simply granted her her freedom.'

'Some Opera Ghost you are…'

'The Phantom died that night.'

'The Phantom never existed if you ask me…'

'I killed.'

'To protect yourself.'

'I stole.'

'To survive.'

'I blackmailed.'

'To make her a star.'

'I lied.'

'To gain her trust.'

'How can I live with myself?'

'You are not that man any more.'

'What if the Phantom is just sleeping within me and one day he wakes from his slumber and strikes again?'

'You said it yourself. The Phantom is dead.'

* * *

**A/N:** So? Was it all you guys feared it to be? 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Take a deep breath before reading this chapter. From this point on, Christine makes an appearance and OUR Christine is not exactly the sweet, innocent, docile creature that most of you are used to. So, approach at your own risk! ;-)

**Chapter 16**

It had been three days since Marianne's arrival to her aunt's house and she was beginning to terribly miss Erik Destler. She had been spending her days idly sipping tea with her aunt and her guest, while having to endure long preachings from her aunt regarding how foolish she was being, not yet married at her age. The groom after all had been chosen for her since before she was born. The Baron Dervaux was the perfect candidate for the 'job' since he was anything a woman could ever hope for. Handsome, refined, rich, a gentleman that would always take care of her and ask only for her devotion in return.

Marianne simply couldn't convince her aunt that there was more to a woman's life than money, titles and the need to procreate. She had been told time and time again during the past few days that all her ravings for love were utterly foolish. After all, if she were to finally settle down and marry the Baron, surely love would follow.

They had been friends since childhood and in her aunt's mind this fact alone, combined with Baron Olivier Dervaux's vast property guaranteed a life of happiness to the pair. The perfect example for that was her young visitor and Marianne's second cousin, the Viscountess De Chagny. True, the young Viscountess was not of noble origin herself, but she had incredible luck when she reunited with her childhood friend and was rescued from a lifetime spent as a Primadonna at the Opera Populaire. Fortunately, the young Viscountess had been logical enough to agree without a moment's hesitation to abandon her formerly scandalous lifestyle.

However, when the young women would take long strolls in the gardens of her aunt's estate, Marianne could discern a certain air of melancholy about Christine De Chagny. The petite woman would often complain about not spending enough time with Raoul, or being unable to meet with her old friends from the Opera as often as she would have liked.

The couple still did not have any children after spending nearly three years married to each other and although Christine would always say how caring and wonderful Raoul was being to her, she had admitted on one of their walks that her life had become trivial now that routine had settled in their marriage and that she sometimes missed her life as a Primadonna at the Opera Populaire.

When Marianne had asked her why she didn't follow her husband on his business travels since she had no children holding her back, for the time being at least, the Viscountess had replied that it was no use following Raoul around if she wouldn't be his main concern anyway. The remark had seemed somewhat egotistical at the time but then again, who was Marianne to judge this woman whom her favorite cousin absolutely adored?

Would she ever find a man to love her so much as Raoul adored Christine? Did true love really exist? Had her cousin really found it? As much as she had envied Raoul for his good fortune when he had announced his engagement to his childhood sweetheart, she couldn't help but notice that his wife seemed preoccupied with something- and she could swear that it wasn't due to her husband's absence from her side.

Many a time during these days they had spent in each other's company, she would notice Christine would drift off as if in a daydream. The first time it had happened she had tried to turn Christine's attention back to the present by saying "I see you are truly in love with Raoul, Christine. Were you just dreaming of my lucky cousin?"

Perhaps it had only been her imagination, but she thought at the time that Christine had a guilty look upon her face. Although it could be attributed to the truth of her words, Marianne had tested her suspicion and pressed the young woman on. "Don't worry my dear. I'm sure he will be back by your side in no time." To which Christine's only response had been a dismissive pursing of her lips as if the matter didn't interest her one bit.

It was times like this that Marianne grew guarded regarding Christine De Chagny. She hoped that she was just being paranoid but she just couldn't help herself.

Hence these doubts that kept her up this third night visiting with her aunt. She stood from the bed, putting on a peignoir to protect herself against the night's chill and opened her window to let some fresh air into the room. Perhaps it would help clear her head and she would finally get some rest.

Marianne had always been a hopeful romantic. Hopeful? Maybe hopeless was more like it. Bearing witness to Christine's indifference to mentions of her husband, less than three years into their marriage, she couldn't help but think that maybe-just maybe- true love was a foolish dream only existing in the hearts of eternal optimists who read romantic novels.

She had reached the 27th year of her life, and still love eluded her. Never had she met a man who could stir her heart with a mere glance-when would she finally find her soul mate?

'Wait… I can think of a man who makes my heart beat wildly every time he's around.'

Yes that was true. Her new neighbor did indeed make her pulse race in her chest, her stomach turning into a knot since the first time they had met. What good could come of it though? The man was a riddle! Obviously he must have suffered some kind of terrible accident that deformed his face, he wouldn't wear that damnable mask otherwise, would he? Also, he seemed to be preoccupied with his appearance and what others thought of him, as it was evident to Marianne that although Erik was one of the most ravishing men she had ever laid eyes on, he obviously thought himself unattractive; perhaps even repulsive to the fair sex.

She had to admit that not only did she find Erik Destler handsome, but she thought the man was absolutely breathtaking. His eyes were the most peculiar pair she had ever seen. Normally green, they would alternate colors depending on his mood. They were almost yellow whenever he was in a jovial mood; they would turn a deep forest green when he was angry; grayish when he was sad and a dark-green-almost black when he kissed her.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she remembered the touch of his lips upon her own. Those full luscious lips moving against hers, parting to allow his tongue invasion to her mouth. His hands traveling to her hair as she lost herself in his sensuous kiss. His hard torso beneath her fingers which were itching to explore his lithe form.

'This train of thought is definitely not going to help you relax and go back to sleep. Cease these impudent thoughts at once! He would be disgusted if he even dreamt that you are so shameless!' She hurried over to the bassinette and poured some water into it, taking some into her hands and touching it to her enflamed cheeks and suddenly a thought passed through her mind.

'No man that reads Baudelaire would ever be such a prude as to think a woman incapable of having such daydreams. Well… night dreams is more like it.' She giggled at herself.

She lay back on her uncomfortable bed, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to clear her head of the shameless images of herself in Erik's arms. When sleep finally came, her dreams were of a tall, brooding man and the haven of his embrace granted her a feeling of such safety as she had not felt ever since her parents had passed away.

Meanwhile, in the room adjacent to hers, Christine De Chagny was fantasizing of the same dark man bearing a mask, imagining that she was once again in his lair, faced with a grave dilemma. In her fantasy though she chose him, no longer captive to her fear and disgust brought on by his hideous face.

Perhaps in time she would learn to accept his deformity. Perhaps he would agree to keep his face hidden for ever only to keep her by his side. Perhaps he would make her the sun of his life, buying her expensive gifts and offering everything her heart desired were she to grace him with her presence in his life. True she wouldn't bear the title of Viscountess, but perhaps he would compose more operas for her and then she could carry the title of Primadonna. Perhaps her nights in his bed would be spent in searing passion instead of lukewarm companionship.

As the days progressed, Erik started feeling restless. He had spent the better part of the week thinking of Marianne and every once in a while chastising himself for fear that he was raising his hopes way too high. By the end of the week though, he couldn't help but yearn for her return, anxious to see her once again.

The sunset found him at the labyrinth with a rose in his hand, identical to the one he had presented to Marianne that day. He brought the rose to his face inhaling its intoxicating scent and closed his eyes remembering her sweet blush when she had accepted the flower from his hands.

According to his estimates, Marianne should return the following day. Would she be happy to see him again or had he ruined all his chances with her the last time they had met?

He could only hope that she had missed him a little during her absence as not a single minute had gone by when he hadn't thought of her.

On an impulse, he took a turn and strode hastily out of the labyrinth.

Marianne sighed in relief. The scenery around her carriage transgressed and became familiar once again. The days she had spent in her aunt's and her visitor's company had taken their toll on her. All those sermons about finally settling down and getting married in combination to the blunt young Viscountess, had proven too much for her. Finally, she had made some lame excuse about having to return one day earlier to her house, but not before being courteously obliged by her aunt to invite Christine de Chagny to her estate, so that she would attend the grand opening ball of the season in a week's time.

Fortunately, upon hearing of the ball the Viscountess had decided to have a dress made, so it came to pass that Marianne was returning on her own to her home, while Christine would follow her in a week and leave Rouen after the ball to return to her husband.

When the carriage crossed the road leading up to her estate's gate, she squinted through the darkness that was rapidly descending to peer at the direction of Erik Destler's property. She could make out the outline of the imposing mansion and imagined him seated in his enormous library, leafing through some book. Had he thought about her at all during her absence? The carriage crossed the gate that led up to her house and quickly covered the distance to the door. The next few minutes were filled with commotion as all of the servants working in her household were alerted to Marianne's return and hastily came to welcome her back.

Meanwhile, Erik had crossed the fields that separated his from the Pinon estate on horseback with great caution not to be seen and was now climbing the wall that led to the only window of the house with no lights. He could only hope that these were Marianne's quarters as he saw that this was the only room on the second floor with a balcony.As he stretched his torso, grabbing the railing of the balcony, he smirked thinking to himself that even if he had guessed wrong, he could always look for Marianne's room later. After all, he was used to lurking around in the darkness…

As he stepped onto the balcony and peered through the window, he became confident that indeed he had made the right choice. The room that lay before his eyes gave off an air of elegance, fit only for a lady. The mahogany furniture, the silk bedding and the valuable objects such as the silver handheld mirror and matching hairbrush, or the ivory jewelry case that lay on her vanity set, simply bore witness to his estimates. He attempted to open the window to step into the room but the latch wouldn't give in and he certainly didn't wish to provoke her temper by damaging anything.

Looking around him to find something that he could use to break the lock, he suddenly heard voices approaching. 'Probably maids walking around' he thought to himself, but at that very moment he saw the doorknob turning. Instantly, he hid in the shadows, supposing it was the chamber maids coming to prepare the room for Marianne's return. 'Perfect!' he mused, 'Perhaps they will open the balcony doors to let some fresh air into the room.'

He pressed his body further into the wall, becoming one with the shadows as the voices died down and footsteps approached the window. The balcony doors opened and he smiled to himself as the footsteps retreated back into the room and he heard the bedroom door being shut. Looking down to the rose in his hand, he separated himself from the shadows and turned to step into the light that emanated from the bedchamber.

With a satisfied smile, he looked up as he walked into the room to place the rose on Marianne's pillow, only to find himself staring into the eyes of the object of his affection.

The astonishment in her eyes slowly gave way to amusement as Marianne raised her brow questioningly at him.

"Erik?"

* * *

**A/N:** We would really appreciate your comments now more than ever! 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** First off, thank you all very much for your kind words. You really make us happy when you respond in such an eager way to our story.

This is where the light smut begins, so sit back and enjoy! You have been warned, so minors step away from the screen!

Be sure to drop us a line and let us know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Despite her astonishment at his appearance, Marianne almost had to laugh at Erik's guilty expression. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 'A child could never make my heart race like this though' she thought to herself. He was absolutely stunning as he stood before her dressed in black, after she had spent a long week daydreaming endlessly about him. She attempted to regain her composure before she spoke again.

"Well Erik? What are you doing here?" her voice seemed to shake him from his surprised state and he straightened his shoulders, transforming into his usual stoic self once more.

"I apologize if I've frightened you, but I came to leave this for you." he stammered awkwardly.

Her eyes left his as she received the rose he held out for her. It was identical to the one he had offered her in the labyrinth; the rose that was now pressed between the pages of her diary, safely tucked away in one of her dresser's drawers. For a moment she just stared at the flower before bringing it up to her face to inhale its sweet fragrance.

"I expected you to return some time tomorrow and wanted you to find it waiting for you in your room." Erik said somewhat nervously. "Foolish of me really but I must admit I missed you during your absence…" he carried on uneasily.

Marianne's gaze traveled from the rose to Erik's face, staring at him bewildered by his words. She never would have thought this man, who always appeared to be calm and collected could express such tenderness.

"I've missed you too Erik." she whispered.

Erik took a step covering the distance between them and gently took her hand in one of his own, lightly touching his lips to her skin.

Marianne was moved by the simple gesture. Without thinking, she brought her free hand to the left side of his face, uncovered by the mask, softly caressing his cheek with her palm. "It's beautiful Erik." she sighed, unconsciously willing him to touch his lips to hers.

As if he had heard her silent plea, he lowered his head, his breath caressing her skin. However, just as he was about to cover her waiting lips with his own, he snapped his head back, muttered a "Goodnight Marianne" under his breath and disappeared from her sight, almost jumping from the balcony to escape her presence, his cloak bellowing behind him.

Marianne simply stood there for a few seconds, staring at the spot where Erik had just been standing, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Was Erik just being a gentleman afraid of her reaction to his advances? Had he truly made an advance on her however? She had been the one who craved his kiss and made it blatantly obvious by leaning into him, all but closing her eyes and asking him to kiss her right outside her room.

However, he wasn't an innocent in this game of seduction they were playing. He had come to her doorstep so to speak, wishing to leave her a 'welcoming' present for her to find upon her return.

'And what a present it is.' she smiled to herself, bringing the blooming rose to her face and closing her eyes dreamily.

'Could it be that he missed me just as much as I missed him?' she thought to herself. 'Why then did he run away from me as if the devil himself were on his trail? Could it be that he simply didn't want to kiss me and I misinterpreted his actions? This is so frustrating! Instead of pushing him away, if nothing else then for propriety's sake, here I am acting like anything but a lady, almost begging him to seduce me! Surely, he was disgusted by my wanton ways and now wishes to have nothing to do with me! Why, oh why did I have to behave so… Oh my! I shall think of it no longer or I will certainly drive myself mad!'

She hid her face in her hands trying to erase all thoughts of her ravishing neighbor from her head, when she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her back against a solid chest. Before she could realize what was happening, she felt an arm snaking around her waist and heard Erik's deep voice whispering her name in her ear as he gently kissed her earlobe. She shuddered in his arms as she felt his hot breath trailing down her neckline and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. His lips barely touched her skin but Marianne felt like she was on fire and couldn't stop herself from bringing her arm up to his head and pressing him closer to her as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Encouraged by her reaction, he slowly brought the hand that was resting on her belly upwards, gently cupping one of her breasts. Shaken from her entranced state at his bold action, she jumped at his touch. Sensing her embarrassment, Erik instantly took his hands from her body and swirled her in his arms bringing her face to face with him. Studying her face closely with raw passion burning in his gaze, he searched her eyes for any sign of discomfort from her part, only finding a matching desire to his own burning in the pools of her eyes. Once he was sure that he had not scared her with his ardor, it was mere seconds before he savagely claimed her waiting mouth in a bruising kiss.

Her lips parted beneath his as he slipped his probing tongue between them, fervently exploring her mouth. She answered his kiss with urgency as his tongue found hers and lost herself in his embrace. He lifted his head momentarily with a disbelieving look in his eyes and opened his mouth as if to speak but was cut short by Marianne who brought her hands to his hair pulling him back to her. This time, it was she who swept her moist tongue inside his mouth and seduced his senses with her bold actions.

Unable to hold back any longer, he crushed her body against his, allowing Marianne to feel his raging manhood through her gown. Marianne jerked at the unexpected contact, her wits returning to her abruptly.

'What am I doing? This cannot be happening! A man is in my bedroom, fondling my body like I'm no better than a common harlot, and instead of pushing him away, I cling to him –begging for his touch.' Yet, it seemed that her traitorous body was stronger than her failing will for propriety as she kept returning his kisses fervently, unable to resist the fire that consumed her.

Suddenly, as if Erik had been able to read her mind, he pulled back from her, his chest heaving as he tried to collect himself. Marianne couldn't decide whether she wanted to stomp her foot down like a petulant child who had her favorite toy snatched from her grasp, or whether she should be relieved for this break she was being granted.

She bit her lip shamefully bowing her head, timidly trying to avoid his searching eyes. When he descended his head slowly, she was sure he was about to kiss her once more and was appalled at her own self as she felt her heart swell at the prospect of feeling his lips upon hers again. Despite her shame, her lips parted, inviting him to taste the sweetness of her mouth, but she was surprised to find that he had no intention of kissing her again. Instead, Erik touched his forehead to her own and simply stood there, holding her in his arms as their breathing slowly became steady and they were able to calm down a bit.

"Erik, I…" she stammered, her voice wavering as she tried to fill the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Shhh" was his only reply as he brought his fingers to her quivering lips to silence her. Marianne was sure she was going to faint as Erik gently enfolded her in his strong arms; the soft touch of his lips upon her hair was almost her undoing as they stood there, lost in each other's embrace.

When he finally pulled back from her, Erik didn't say a word. He merely brushed her unruly hair back from her face, gave her a soft peck on the lips and then he was out the balcony doors and climbing down the railing of her balcony before she had time to react.

All she could do was bite her swollen lips as she watched him retreat into the night, the chilly air biting into her heated flesh.

'What the hell was I thinking? Did I think for one moment she would find it romantic that I'm so besotted as to break into her home to leave her a token of my infatuation? What a fool! Have I not learnt anything from the way Christine run away from me? I am as much a fool now as I was then… A lovesick moron, set out to win the affection of his would-be mistress at any cost. Fear and lying and humiliation included.

She must think me utterly insane! Breaking into her bedroom, stalking her, molesting her. No, I did not molest her. Taking advantage of her innocence maybe; but molest her? I would never do that! I was even able to keep my hands to my hideous self with Christine when I had almost lost my mind, I will certainly never add rape to the long list of my heinous crimes!

Can it be rape when the victim itself is eager to become pray in the arms of her tormentor? True, I was the one who initiated that searing kiss, but a lot can be said in my defense of the fact that she made no move to stop me. Instead, she matched my fervor, if not exceeded it by meeting my questing tongue and enfolding herself deeper into my embrace.

I must stop thinking in this manner! This is exactly the path my twisted mind followed with Christine and look how great that turned out! I misinterpreted each and every reaction she had to my presence and still, if one would ask me how it came to pass that she chose that gallant Viscount of hers, I would be a stuttering fool who would have no answers to offer whatsoever.

For I know that she wanted me. At least in the physical sense. Could it be? Could it be wishful thinking? Could it be that I was so mad with jealousy and rage that I took her protests for indecision, her betrayal for coercion, her fear for unspoken passion? Could it be that my need for someone to call my own blinded me to the point were I actually thought that a woman of such beauty and grace could ever think of me as anything but a monster?

Is it the same with Marianne? Do I only see what I want to see or is her desire for me genuine? It has to be! I read it in her eyes. Had I allowed my desire for her to take over, pressing her on where we were standing in her bedroom, she would have succumbed to my will and given herself to me willingly.

She will be mine if I so choose it, I'm sure of it! At least her body will be mine, but is her body all I want from her? Is it merely a female body that I dream of ravishing, or does my need for a female presence in my life go deeper than that? Carnal desires are important, there's no denying it. I have been yearning for someone to quench the fire inside of me for so long that perhaps I am the sole person in this world who knows how important the human touch is.

However, when I dream of heaven, it is not a vision of myself spending inside a fair maiden; rather, I imagine myself naked and unmasked, being held by a woman who will love me so much that she will accept my abhorrent visage and innumerable vices.

Lately, the image of that woman who holds me in her arms and tells me she loves me unconditionally has been molding into that of Marianne Pinon and that terrifies me! For more than three years now, I never allowed myself to imagine heaven. When you know something is out of your reach, what is the point of trying to catch a glimpse of it? But now. Now I cannot stop the images from flooding my agitated brain. I keep dreaming of what my life would be like were I to wake up next to Marianne every day for the rest of my life.

A life spent in light, with a woman by my side who will not shun me for my horrible face but accept me and my long list of shortcomings, in spite of it. A life spent with someone by my side who will love me for what I am and will give me cause to become the man I know I could be, were it not for my horrid past and the disgust in the eyes of those who have been unfortunate enough to catch a glimpse of me. A life where pity and fear will give way to understanding and acceptance from those around me. A life where love will finally find its way to me and free me from this inane existence where I have replaced my need for human interaction with art and lavish belongings.

For the first time in my life I allow myself to dream of that which I know will never be mine. I yearn for a warm, sensuous woman who will challenge my spirit as well as my carnal desire. A woman who is by no means conventional, who is smart and will not take any of my phantom-nonsense. A woman who is daring enough to meet me head on when I am being pompous and irrational but at the same time discreet so as to allow me time and space to reveal my mangled flesh before her eyes in my own time. A woman who is proper enough to blush chastely when I offer her a rose from my gardens and at the same time sensual enough to watch me when I'm swimming naked in a pond at broad daylight.

Not just any woman; that woman could only be Marianne. Only she could be so volatile and so gentle at the same time. Only she would dare to stand face to face with the Phantom and demand that she be treated as an equal. Only she has been able to disregard this horrid mask long enough to find the complex man who is desperate for all the simple things all around him take for granted.

I could love Marianne, I know it. Were I to allow myself get carried away by this whirlwind of emotions that consume me whenever I'm in her presence, I know that I would fast become enamored with her captivating nature. I am almost in love with her now as it is. Since I first met her on that grueling day when she could have met her doom had I not been in the proximity, I cannot seem to drive her out of my mind. Yet, the more taken I become with her, the more frustrated I become at the prospect of courting her.

Could I ever be the man she would want to spend a lifetime with? I could spend the rest of my days trying to make her happy by my side, but would I ever be able to bring her true happiness? She seems to have little care when it comes to my wearing a mask, yet she has no knowledge of what truly lies beneath my hateful disguise. Indeed she appears tolerant of my eccentricity now, but would she be able to stomach the horror that is concealed by my facade?

I allowed myself to harbor such dreams with regards to Christine, only to be humiliated and spurned by her. I am aware now of how ridiculous my hopes had been, and looking back to those grave times I can only assume that I was temporarily insane. How else could one explain my foolishness in believing I could earn the love of that child?

I can laugh at my idiocy now but at the time I was heartbroken. When Christine left me to rot in my lair with only my sordid memories to keep me company, for a fleeting moment I contemplated ending my miserable existence then and there. What a fool I was then! Dying for a woman, no a girl, who loathed the one soul that cared for her enough to soothe her aching heart after the passing of her father. I know now that that was the problem all along. Laying my heart in the hands of a girl who was gullible enough to believe in the existence of an "Angel of Music" past the age of ten and at the same time enough of a harlot to bed the dashing Viscount de Chagny less than a month following to their reunion.

I know now that what I felt for Christine was merely an obsession. I know because I never imagined sharing a lifetime with her. I asked her to, but hadn't really dreamt of it. All I saw in Christine was a pliable girl who would accept me for what I am. A silly little woman who would be so hypnotized by my music to the point where she wouldn't mind living in my underground lair. A foolish ingénue who wouldn't mind sharing my bed in exchange to the assets I had gathered. Well, I guess the Viscount had more to offer and was more swift than I could ever be in my seduction. After all, it took me more than a decade to collect the nerve and reveal that her "Angel of Music" was no more than a sad excuse of a man hiding from the world and its cruelties.

Did I really love Christine? I told her so right before she left me; but did I actually love her or was I merely playing my last card for some much-needed companion in life? Perhaps I did, although every time I'm around Marianne, I feel as though my heart will burst with joy. I never felt as such with Christine.

Surely enough, I craver her body as one would crave water after walking through a desert for a fortnight but that is lust, not love. I was possessive with her to the point where I could have killed that fop fiancé of hers to keep her to myself but, had I truly loved her, wouldn't it bring me joy to see her happy even if that happiness could only be warranted in the arms of someone else?

Indeed, after all that came to pass and now that I can reflect upon that time without contempt for the human race and lust for Christine blinding my judgment, I doubt I ever loved my apt pupil. If however I didn't feel love for the girl that bloomed into a stunning woman and held my fascination for such a long time, how can I hope to ever love another?

Perhaps I am incapable of love after being shunned from humans for so long. Perhaps I can only connect with my baser instincts and can never feel something that was denied from me for so long. Still, this woman touches something in me that I never knew existed. She makes me want to become the man who will proudly stand by her side and hold her heart through thick and thin.

Maybe, just maybe, it's because Marianne is the first person I have ever encountered other than Antoinette Giry who doesn't seem to fear me. Antoinette is the only other human being who ever stood before me without trembling in fear. Yet, I always knew the predominant reason for taking me into her care at first and not turning me over to the Parisian authorities later was her immense pity for my miserable state. Marianne is the first person to ever see past that. She vehemently denied to take pity in me and has kissed away my doubts whenever I expressed them.

Perhaps it is this that draws me to her; the fact that nobody else has ever regarded me as a simple man who is peculiar enough to wear a mask over the right side of his face. Would she be able to keep up this air of nonchalance around me if she were to see what lies beneath the porcelain? Would she allow me to keep the reason behind my eccentricity secret from her or would curiosity prevail? Would I ever be able to give my heart and soul to her without knowing that she has accepted all of me?

I am a coward, I know. The strange thing is I don't fear losing yet another woman seemingly from within my grasp; I just never want to see pity reflected in those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. I simply want to have one person look at me and see a man. Not a pitiful creature of darkness, not a genius trapped behind the face of a monster, not the Opera Ghost, just… Erik. Can I show her? Can she bear it?

Am I a coward for trying to hold on to my dignity? Or is it that I am a bigger coward for not daring to risk ever again seeing that rapt fascination burning in her gaze whenever she thinks I am not paying attention?

I could keep her from looking behind the mask. I could make her swear to me that she will never try to find out what it is that I am hiding from the world. Maybe she will show compassion and female curiosity will not overtake her. Maybe she will not mind not knowing if she comes to love me enough.'

These thoughts drifting through his mind, he walked into the music room and straight to his organ. He needed to escape the frustration that threatened to drown him the only way he knew how; through his music. When he started playing, the sounds that emitted from the instrument were tortured as if the organ were crying with him, for him. But then, as he kept on playing, the music slowly transformed into a sweet melody; hopeful and soaring as he felt the tension alleviate from his stiff shoulders and the bitterness lift from his tormented psyche.

That was how dawn found him; exhausted and serene, for the first time in his life hopeful of what was to come, thinking to himself that the day that lay ahead would truly be the first day of the rest of his life. A life of tranquility he so yearned for.

* * *

**A/N:** Too much? Too little? Too soon? Too late? Let us know what you think! 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** We would like to thank everybody who took the time to leave us a review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Warning: **Again, minors step away! What do you think you are reading! And as far as the rest of you is concerned, enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

Tiredly standing from the stool that lay before his organ, Erik ran his hands through his hair. He adjusted the mask on his face and walked out of the music room, silently closing the door behind him. Walking over to his bedroom, he yanked the soaked white shirt that clung to his torso from his pants and, stepping into the room, rang the bell that would summon Vincent to his quarters. A short while later, the butler had drawn a bath for him and Erik was relaxing in the scalding hot water.

His mind wandered back to his neighbor and what she could be doing at that very moment. Had she woken up, already preparing herself for the day that lay ahead or was she still fast asleep, her relaxed form lying on her bed? He imagined what she would be like in slumber, her long lashes brushing against her rosy cheeks, her lips slightly parted, her chestnut hair sprawled on the white linen.

He shut his eyes allowing his imagination to wander free. He fantasized about lying in the same bed with Marianne, her head resting on his chest, his fingers running soothingly through her silky mane. He would raise a hand and run it over the contours of her sweet face, then gently caress her neck until he would find her pulse. Bending his head to kiss that spot, he would then lift the covers to reveal her smooth skin inch by agonizing inch.

In his mind's eye, he could see himself raining kisses on her shoulders and then, careful not to wake her, parting the cleavage of her night gown to touch her breasts with his quivering lips. He imagined her moaning in her sleep at the feathery light touch and then relaxing once more in slumber. He would take his time exploring her body, laving his tongue over her pink nipples and then sucking them gently so that she would not feel any pain.

He felt himself grow hard at his scandalous thoughts but didn't do anything to relieve the tension from his throbbing member. For once, he wanted to drag out this pleasure that could be had as he fantasized over the object of his desire. He sunk his muscular body further into the water and closed his eyes again, fantasizing he was hovering above Marianne's body, able to do whatever he wished to her sleeping form.

He imagined himself moving down on her body, kissing every expanse of skin exposed to his hungry eyes, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste her tantalizing flesh. Once he reached her navel, he would dart out his tongue to tease her and that's when she would wake from her peaceful slumber. Would she moan out his name when she awoke or would she chastise him for disturbing her rest? In his fantasy, Marianne sighed and purred in ecstasy from his ministrations. She raised her head searching his eyes and saw the raw passion reflecting in his gaze before closing her eyes again and let herself get lost in the raging fire that would soon consume her.

He saw himself parting her nightgown further still to reveal her belly and toned thighs and brought his hand to his aching cock. As his fantasy progressed and the Erik from his mental image parted Marianne's legs and buried his head in the juncture of her thighs to inhale her intoxicating scent, the man lying in the tub of steaming water started rubbing his painfully hard flesh slowly, desperate to prolong this pleasure for as long as he could.

He imagined raining light kisses on her moist mound and then darting out his tongue to taste her sweetness. He could almost taste her on his lips as he pumped himself and neared a precipice but tried to hold on a little longer as he imagined hearing Marianne's frantic moans at his ministrations. When his tongue would flick upon the bundle of nerves that would give her imminent pleasure, she would buck her hips and finally scream his name, begging him to let her come. He would torture her just for a few seconds, keeping her on the edge with his mouth and then take that pebble of flesh between his teeth and suck on it as hard as he could, granting her body release from this sweet torment. Imagining Marianne screaming his name, as her world became a kaleidoscope of light and color, he jerked his hand one last time, finally letting himself come.

He sat there in a state of euphoria until the water around him started getting cold and he finally stood and toweled himself dry, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips. As he dressed, he tried to keep his mind vacant of any thoughts of Marianne for he knew that it would not take much to make him hard again and he surely needed to remain in control of his body and mind for he planned on seeing her again real soon.

With a glance at the clock, which hung opposite the staircase, Erik realized that he had spent far too much time preparing himself. 'So much the better' he thought to himself. 'It is now 9:40 which gives me plenty of time to prepare my horse and then drop by my neighbor's estate to see if she had a good night's rest and probably have some tea.' He headed over to the stables and had James prepare his mare for some light riding. Normally he would have done so himself, but today he wished for his appearance to remain immaculate.

No more than a half of an hour later, he was trotting his horse through the fields, approaching the grand mansion that rested on the opposite side of the lake. Once he reached the house, he handed the reins of his horse to an awaiting stable boy and soon he was seated in a small salon, waiting for the butler to announce his arrival to the lady of the house. Unfortunately though, Erik spent quite a long while in attendance for Marianne, time that allowed all of his insecurities to resurface before he heard Marianne's timid voice bidding him welcome.

"Good morning Erik. I was quite surprised to hear Gerard announce your arrival this morning."

"Good morrow Marianne. I hope I am not disturbing you?" he hesitated. The clock on the mantelpiece informed him that he had been waiting for a little less than thirty minutes. What could possible have taken her so long? Perhaps she was trying to avoid him?

"Oh no Erik, do not worry. It was quite a pleasurable surprise, I assure you. Would you care to join me for some tea?"

"I would be delighted, thank you."

Silence… Erik hated these uncomfortable silences; they filled him with dreaded certainty that he was not welcome. Why though? Why was she avoiding his eyes after what had transpired between them last night? Had Marianne regretted kissing him after the way she had molded herself into his arms? Had the fiery passion they had shared last night been a product of his overactive imagination?

They sat sipping their tea in silence, Marianne looking away every time he tried to meet her gaze. Erik was fuming with anger. Anger at himself for not being worthy enough of her, anger at Marianne for not giving their …relationship a chance to flourish into something more than… this! Suddenly he couldn't take this deafening silence any longer. He abruptly put down the cup and saucer he was holding, spilling some of the tea it held and stood up hastily.

"I can see that I am embarrassing you and since it is quite clear that you are preoccupied over what happened last night, perhaps it would be better for me to leave. However, before I go, I should inform you that it was never my intention to frighten you or take advantage of your state; I just… well, I missed you terribly and wanted to leave something for you to find upon your return, which I thought would occur today. Anyway, I came here today to see you and perhaps take you for a little horseback riding but I see now that you do not wish to consort with me and I assure you that I fully understand that." Judging by the astonished look in her eyes, he realized that he had said too much, so putting an end to his foolish blabbering, he gave her a curt nod and turned on his heel to leave her in peace.

He was almost out the door when he heard footsteps running after him and, seconds later, he felt a warm hand on his arm, seizing his movements. Turning to look at her, he was shocked to see a timid smile drawn on Marianne's full lips. He didn't think he could have been more surprised but when she spoke, he knew that this woman could always find a way to pull the rug out from under him.

"No Erik, you are mistaken. You didn't frighten me last night; I was just stunned to see you so… unexpectedly. Anyhow, please forgive me for the awkwardness in which I regarded you this morning. However, I am sure you can understand why I behaved like this. I'm pretty sure it is quite… radical of me to admit it, but I missed you too while I was away."

'Could this really be happening of all people to me? Should I press my luck any further?' he thought to himself before blurting out "Would you consider taking a stroll with me then, to make up for lost time?"

Marianne couldn't believe her eyes. Was this dark mysterious man really… beaming with joy before her, simply because she had admitted she too had missed him during her absence? Smiling to herself, she nodded her head in response and placed her hand on Erik's arm, walking out the door.

A short while later, as they were walking side by side, Erik turned to her and softly spoke. "I trust you found your aunt in good health?"

"Yes actually. She is quite well. Thank you for asking."

"I hope you enjoyed yourself during your visit there."

"It was quite … interesting to say the least." she smiled in response.

"Interesting?" he raised his brow puzzled.

"Well, she had a relative of ours visiting, whom I had never been acquainted with before."

"How so?" came his disinterested inquiry.

"She is the wife of a cousin of mine from France; the Viscountess de Chagny." As she spoke the words, Marianne saw Erik blanch in reaction but since he did not say anything, she carried on.

"My cousin, Raoul De Chagny and his wife Christine, the visitor I told you about, have been married for a little over three years now but although Raoul and I were quite close when we were children and his family resided in Britain, we have not seen each other in quite a long while now." Noticing that Erik's expression now seemed to be curved in stone, she leaned over and touched her hand to his.

"Erik, are you feeling alright?" she asked him with concern.

His sole reaction was to nod his head as if in a daze. As an afterthought he spoke. "So, this … Christine de Chagny? Did you find her company agreeable?" he asked Marianne, his voice quivering.

"She appears to be quite nice but, to be absolutely frank, she seems to be … how shall I put it? Distant. I honestly don't think she is very happy in her marriage with my cousin, although she speaks of him dearly whenever the occasion arises. I believe it has something to do with his frequent business travels. Of course he could… Erik? Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly as beads of sweat made their appearance on his forehead. "Are you sure you are feeling quite well?"

"Actually Marianne, I fear I may have taken ill. Perhaps something I ate during breakfast." he lied.

"Oh Erik, I'm so sorry. And you let me go on and on with idle conversation all this time…" She truly seemed concerned about his state and although Erik hated to make her worry over this sudden "illness" of his, he simply could not take another moment of this. He needed to be alone, to think!

"Marianne, I am truly sorry but would you please excuse me? I feel I should rest for a while."

"Of course Erik. Shall I fetch for my carriage to take you home?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. It will be much quicker if I ride myself back to my house. Perhaps the air will do me some good."

"Are you positive?" she pressed on.

"Yes my dear. Do not worry. I am sure that I shall be alright soon. Now, if you would excuse me…" he said as he swiftly turned on his heel and walked away, never turning to cast another glance at her as she looked after his retreating form and furrowed her brow in a worried manner.

Erik was a mess.

He stood at the window of his music room, the heavy drapes pulled back, staring with unseeing eyes at the silvery twilight that quickly descended upon the earth. He held a glass of brandy in his hand, the decanter with the amber liquid resting upon the table a few feet away from him, nearly drained.

His eyes were blurry with unshed tears and the mask that usually adorned the right side of his face was now resting on the window lattice before him. He lowered his gaze upon the white porcelain surface and finally felt a lonely tear trail down his cheek.

'Why?' it was the only word running through his head. It had been echoing in his brain since he had heard Marianne speak of her new acquaintance; the Viscountess de Chagny.

At first, he had thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Now that he was finally putting the past behind him, his agitated brain would not let him rest and he finally snapped as the light of happiness was slowly starting to dawn in his heart. He had truly thought he misheard her, so he had asked Marianne again. When she confirmed that indeed, her cousin was the esteemed Viscount de Chagny, Raoul, and his bride of three years was but a few miles away in Marianne's aunt's estate, Erik had finally accepted the cruel reality of the matter. His weary mind had not given in; it was merely fate that wouldn't let him rest.

Just as he had thought that he had managed to make a life for himself, with a house to call his own, loneliness finally drifting away giving way to hope for companionship in the face of the sweet Marianne Pinon, he was being cruelly reminded that he was not fit for human companionship. He had been denied love all through his life, but still he allowed himself to hope.

Hope that someday he would find someone to share his passion, his music, his dreams for a quiet life with a family he could call his own, a child to whom he could offer all the love that had been denied of him by his own parents. For once, he had thought he'd found the person that would stand by his side to consummate his dreams with him in the face of Marianne.

Now, he had to finally come to terms with the bitter truth; his dreams of a quiet, normal life could never be. Obviously, fate had found this twisted way of proving to him that he was never meant to find peace. Here he was, having traveled for three years to end up thousands of miles away from his homeland, and when he had finally started to come to terms with his condition and warm over a refreshing presence in his life, Christine was coming back to haunt him like a ghost from his past that would never let him rest.

No! The simple truth of the matter was that Erik was being served a reminder that not only was he incapable of love; he simply wasn't worth it, nor would ever be.

Marianne had been sitting in the library for the better part of the day, trying to take her mind off the day's occurrences by delving into one of her favorite books. After having read the same passage for what seemed like the hundredth time not being able to make any sense out of it, she finally gave up and cast the book aside.

What was it that had made Erik storm away from her presence like that? Everything had been going so well between them… Last night he had been so romantic, so kind to her when he had offered her that rose; she had been sure that he was starting to warm to her; she had started to believe that the two of them could become something more than friends.

She had actually started dreaming of what it would be like to commit herself to another; a man who would be strong enough to stand by her side through thick and thin, not because of her stature in society but in spite of it. A man who would accept her for an equal and challenge her spirit instead of trying to suppress her will to his male ego.

It was quite apparent to her from the very beginning of their acquaintance that Erik Destler had a most volatile temper, but instead of filling her with fear, the thought only served to excite her interest for him even more. Never before in her life had she encountered a person, male or female, who instead of matching her stubbornness with condescending laughter met her with equal tenacity. He quarreled with her openly, unwilling to take any nonsense from her when she was being silly but he didn't brush her off as an imbecile solely on the grounds of her femininity either.

She remembered how safe she had felt tucked in his embrace and could not help but blush at the wantonness in which she had responded to his advances the night before. 'I have always conducted myself properly before I met Erik; what makes him so special that I feel a shiver run down my spine every time he accidentally touches me or looks at me with those soul-searching eyes of his? He certainly is attractive but so are so many other suitors I have turned down before. What is it about him that makes me melt with longing every time his eyes meet mine?'

Again she let her mind wander back to the night before and she couldn't help but giggle at the way he had frozen when he thought that she was rejecting him. Had he been able to read her mind, he would understand that the only reason behind her embarrassment was social propriety. If he had not pulled back from her when he did, she really thought she would not have been able to refrain from willfully surrendering to his alluring touch.

'Am I smitten with him?' The overwhelming realization froze her. For a moment, she simply sat there, staring into space, trying to comprehend when she had fallen in love with the ravishing, brooding and infuriating Erik Destler.

'Breathe Marianne. Breathe!' she reminded herself.

'In love? With Erik? How did that happen?'

* * *

**A/N:** We are waiting! What do you think? 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** We would like to thank you all for your kind words and your feedback as well! It is very important for us to know what you guys think! Keep the reviews coming please!

**Warning:** Any minors today? well... GET OUT NOW!

* * *

Chapter 19

After having taken a hot bath which helped his tense muscles to relax somewhat, Erik dressed up and decided to go down to his gardens in order to walk and try to find some solace for his tortured mind. He had barely slept all through the night, trying to make sense of this new situation as it was evolving, his thoughts wandering back and forth between Marianne and Christine.

He couldn't help but feel remorseful for the way in which he had abandoned Marianne the previous day. The young woman seemed to actually be concerned for his health; a sentiment he had never been a recipient of during his miserable existence. Anger, hatred, disgust, pity, fear –he could deal with all of these emotions that were an automatic response to his wretched appearance but… concern? Nobody he had ever encountered had been even slightly concerned in his well-being before and Erik just couldn't understand how someone like Marianne would ever find herself remotely interested whether he lived or died.

Exiting the manor, Erik saw a carriage that was steadily approaching his property. Perhaps somebody had lost their way in the wilderness and they were trying to get back on track. However, soon he spotted the "Pinon" seal on the vehicle, although he couldn't for the life of him imagine why her coachman had travelled the distance so early in the day, apparently with no passengers.

He stood his ground and waited for the coach to come to a halt before him. Shortly thereafter, the lad dismounted and came to stand in front of him, bowing in salute which Erik answered with a curt nod. In view of the man's icy demeanour, the boy spoke hesitantly.

"Good morrow Sir. My lady, the Duchess Pinon, has sent me to inquire on Monsieur Destler's health."

When Erik did not respond, simply standing there as if he had been frozen to the spot, the boy tried again.

"The Duchess extends her best wishes for a quick recovery and sends word that she will be visiting later in the day if Monsieur Destler so wishes it."

Erik, stunned at this turn of events was still trying to grasp the meaning of this last action of Marianne's. He cleared his throat uneasily, trying to find his voice.

"Inform your Mistress that Monsieur Destler finds himself in excellent health and … wait! Did the Duchess send for you this very morning or was it last night?"

The lad looked at the strange man quizzically, as if trying to comprehend why such a triviality would be of consequence.

"Actually Sir, the Duchess instructed me on the matter less than an hour ago."

Suddenly, the coachman's eyes lit up, seemingly reminded of his mission again. "Well Sir, what information shall I transfer to my Mistress? Is Monsieur Destler in good health today?"

"There is no need to transfer any message to your Mistress boy."

"But Sir … The Duchess …"

"Do not worry. I shall inform your Mistress on my condition myself." Erik cut him short.

"M-m-m-monsieur Destler? I am so sorry Sir. I never realized that..." stuttered the young man, only to be interrupted by Erik again.

"No harm done my lad. Take me to the Duchess."

A short while later, Erik was gazing at the view from a salon in Marianne's estate, waiting for the Mistress of the house to make her appearance.

"Erik, it's so good to see you! Are you feeling quite alright? I was worried for you." he heard her sweet voice behind him. "You left in such a hurry yesterday…"

He turned around, feeling his spirits rise at the sight of her. He was astonished to find his ill disposition dissipating in Marianne's presence. A few weeks ago he could never have imagined that anything or anyone would be able to take his mind off of Christine.

"I am so sorry my dear, I assure you that I am in perfect health as we speak. It must have been something I ate that didn't agree with me."

Marianne took a step forward, lifting an eyebrow playfully as she approached him. "I find it quite extraordinary that you would suffer food-poisoning one day and be up and about the next. Could it be that it wasn't the food that did not agree with you but something I said?"

He shook his head in the negative but, studying her eyes, realized he would not be able to fool her so he decided to be honest with the woman before him.

"Actually Marianne, I have to admit that my 'illness' was due to our conversation but I assure you that it had nothing to do with you personally. In fact, I was surprised to hear you are a relative of the Viscount De Chagny and his wife, Christine Daae."

"But Erik, what does Raoul have to do with anything? I don't understand…"

"Please my dear, don't press the matter any further. Let us just leave it at this; your cousin Raoul and his young wife are a bitter part of my past, and that is where I wish to keep them. In my past. I implore you; let us not speak of them anymore."

"Erik, I am sorry to press the matter when I see it causes you such uneasiness, but Christine De Chagny is going to attend the grand ball of the Mayor as my guest in less than a week's time. I don't know what has transpired between the two of you but I feel you should be knowledgeable to the fact; especially since I am sure you have received an invitation."

For a moment Marianne saw terror reflected in Erik's eyes before he lowered his gaze to the ground and once more turned around to look out the window. A few seconds later she heard his deep voice.

"I really appreciate this piece of information my dear, but that is not the reason I came to see you today. I wanted to come myself to you in order to put your mind to rest regarding my health and take you out for a walk if that would please you as well."

Feeling his uneasiness and wishing to dwell on the matter no longer, Marianne smiled at him and retorted. "Actually, I was thinking of doing some riding today. Would you care to join me?" she offered.

"I would be delighted but I have come here in your carriage. I am afraid it would take too long for me to go back to my estate to fetch my horse."

"Come now Erik, do not ponder on such trivial matters. I will be more than happy to provide a steed for you from my stables."

"Shall we then?" he offered his arm to her and the pair walked to the stables. An hour later they had stopped at a clearing in the woods and left their horses to rest under the shadow of an oak tree as they walked side by side in comfortable silence.

"Marianne, I should apologize for my odd behaviour. It is very hard for me to talk about my past. It is not a pleasant matter to discuss, believe me." Erik stopped walking and looked away from her.

"I do not wish to dwell on the subject any longer, but Erik, try to understand me. Would it not seem strange to you if I had not reacted upon hearing of your acquaintance with Raoul and Christine? Of course, it was your reaction which left me feeling miserable. At the mere mention of Christine's name you paled. You left like the devil was after you." She took a few steps closer to him, yet still keeping the distance between them intact. "I thought you saw me as your friend. I thought you liked talking to me."

"I do! Marianne, I do not want you to form a wrong idea about me. If only you could let me show you little by little who I really am. I have led an extremely difficult life. Yes, Christine was an important part of my past. It is not that I do not wish to confide in you; try to understand that it is very hard for me to even remember all this. To remember her…"

Marianne froze on the spot. She had not realized up to that moment just how great an effect that woman had on Erik! She felt dizzy and she didn't even know why. Suddenly, she wished she had never visited her aunt. 'Oh my goodness, it is his face! It has something to do with his face! Christine has something to do with it!' At that moment, realization dawned on her: she was jealous! Jealous of Christine!

Trying to remain calm, she spoke as softly as she could muster. "Erik, I am sorry for bringing up this subject again, but as I mentioned earlier, Christine will be my guest in a few days time." She approached him and carefully touched her hand to his arm. "Please, I am not prone to idle gossip, neither do I wish to pressure you; I am only trying to help you."

He turned and their eyes met. Her sweet gaze made him feel extremely vulnerable. On the one hand he was upset with Christine's reappearance in his life, not knowing what he was supposed to feel. On the other hand he didn't want to hurt the woman before him; she had become so precious to him. He solemnly put his hands upon her shoulders.

"Marianne, you make me feel so lucky. I do not know what I have done in my life to deserve someone like you as a friend. I appreciate your offer of help, but you have to know that your presence and only that keeps me calm. Honestly, I would not like to speak about Christine at this moment. Please my dear, let us enjoy our walk."

"All right Erik, if that is what you really want…" she condescended, giving him a sweet smile.

"You make me feel so serene. I am experiencing emotions I have never felt before and, to be frank, I don't quite comprehend." He cupped her face and caressed her cheek softly. Marianne couldn't help but close her eyes, relishing his touch. When she opened them again, she heard him saying huskily. "I could lose myself in your eyes."

Her cheeks became red once more. "You don't have to lie to me Erik. I meant it when I told you I regard you as a friend and I want to be there for you. You don't have to try to make me feel better." She placed her small hand on top of his. "I am amazed at how a man could be so distant one moment and so tender the next. Erik, if you don't really mean what you said, please tell me so. Don't play with my heart…"

Erik was taken by surprise. He couldn't believe that a woman like Marianne would speak such words to him. He had expected a rather conventional response on her part. She had not fled from him. She seemed to be indifferent to the fact that she had a man in front of her with half of his face covered by a white mask. He felt her small hand caressing his mask, but didn't feel in peril. He felt the urge to bend down and kiss her lips, but Marianne kept him from achieving his goal…

"I am sorry Marianne; I didn't mean to make you feel awkward…"

Marianne softly touched her index finger to his lips. "Don't Erik. You don't have to apologize. I just think that things are moving too fast between us. We are both confused. I am confused because I don't really know what has transpired between you and Christine and now I feel like I am in the middle of all this. I think you are still hurt. I try to feel for you, but please understand that I do not wish to get hurt by bringing myself between you and her. You said before that you have never felt like this in your life. Well, I can admit the same for myself. Until this day, I used to view everything around me through the spectre of sensibility. Now, I cannot bring myself to think reasonably any more."

He caught her hands in his. "Marianne, what I feel for you… it is not the same for what I once felt for Christine. I don't even know if I still have feelings for her. I do not want to deny I had strong feelings for her. Yet, she repaid me by betraying me. The cut in my heart still runs too deep." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. "Believe me when I say that what I feel for you is unique."

"You cannot do this Erik! You cannot play with me like this! Things have happened between us. Things that should never have happened…" A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. "I don't want to be your consolation prize."

"You are a wonderful woman Marianne. You deserve so much from a man. I don't deserve you. As you yourself gathered since the very first day of our acquaintance, the physiology of my face is not quite normal! This fact has influenced me and ruled my whole existence. I am not asking for anything more than your patience." He pulled her in his arms and whispered "Help me." in her hair.

He touched his lips to hers and she caressed the masked side of his face again. Their lips met without even realising what they were doing. Marianne kissed him back, losing herself in his embrace. She decided to move back and break the kiss, regarding him tenderly.

While walking, Marianne could not resist the urge of straying from her path to take in as much of the beauty around her as possible. Spotting a magnificent flower, she turned to Erik with a radiant smile on her face to show it to him but just then tripped over her skirts and fell before Erik had a chance to catch her.

He ran to her side but found that it was too late; her face was distorted in agony, tears running down her cheeks from the severe pain she was in. He shushed her, trying to remain calm in view of her distress and lifted her skirt in order to examine her leg. A few moments later he sighed in relief as he made sure her ankle wasn't broken, merely swelling from a sprain.

"Erik, what is it? How bad did I hurt my leg?" came Marianne's pained voice.

"Do not worry my dear. It is not as bad as it feels. You sprained your ankle but fortunately nothing is broken. You will be up and running in no time, I assure you." he soothed her.

She tried to smile but soon cried out in frustration as she tried to move her leg.

"Oh Erik, I don't think I will be able to walk. I am sorry for th-"

"Don't be silly my dear. There is nothing to be sorry about. Just remain still while I fetch our horses, alright?"

She nodded her head in response trying to be brave and he stood, swiftly walking to the tree where they had tied their horses. Tying her horse to his saddle, he made his way to the spot where Marianne was lying, finding her rubbing her ankle, trying to ease the pain.

When she saw him again, she smiled weakly, quickly pulling her skirt to cover her leg again. "I am so sorry for this Erik, I was having such a lovely time with you and I ruined our afternoon with my stupidity."

"Do not worry Marianne. There will be plenty of afternoons to share a walk in the woods for us. I just hope you are not in too much pain right now." he replied gently.

"I can take it, don't mind that. It seems I have a knack for foolish accidents such as this. It is not the first time I have sprained my ankle." she tried to laugh it off.

He smiled sweetly at her and bent over to take her in his arms. "Now my dear, this might hurt you a bit but I will try to move you the least possible."

Marianne nodded and clenched her teeth in pain as Erik lifted her from the ground and carried her over to sit her sideways upon his horse.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked before mounting the horse himself. When he settled in his seat behind her, for a few seconds he found himself lost in her scent. He pulled the reins of his stallion into his fingers as Marianne slowly eased back into his embrace. Erik felt her back resting against his chest and did his best to control himself from bringing his hand to rest on her midriff.

Trying to avert his mind from his daydreaming, he pushed his horse into an easy trot and murmured an apology in Marianne's ear for any discomfort the movement brought her.

At the sound of his gruff voice, the young woman felt a shudder run through her and took a deep breath to clear her mind. However, feeling Erik's warmth through her garments did not help much in keeping her calm and she started fidgeting in her spot to ease her vulnerable senses.

Disturbed out of his reveries by the commotion before him, Erik leaned closer to ask her once again whether she was in pain. She shook her head in the negative but when he persisted and inquired as to why she was moving around like she was in pain, she blushed and muttered under her breath that she was just trying to get more comfortable.

The rest of their ride was spent in silence as both lost themselves in their thoughts and soon they reached Erik's house.

When Marianne realized where they were, she turned and looked at him quizzically. He smiled reassuringly and said that he wanted to take care of her ankle with a concoction he kept for such occasions. She nodded in response and tried to remain calm as he easily raised her body from the horse and carried her in his strong arms into the house.

Vincent rushed to his side to ask his master whether he could offer any form of assistance but Erik quickly brushed him off and told the butler that they were not to be disturbed.

A few minutes later Marianne was sitting uncomfortably on Erik's bed, waiting for him to bring the emulsion he had mentioned earlier and some bandages. He returned with a glass jar in his hand, the visible side of his face as cold and expressionless as his mask.

"Marianne, will you please lift your skirt so I can examine your ankle again?"

She felt her face turn beet-red at his words and simply stared at him with her eyes wide open. Realizing that she wouldn't move, Erik covered the distance between them in a few strides and knelt before her.

"Darling, I will have to care for your ankle now so that the pain will subside the soonest possible." he offered, looking into her eyes. She nodded her head in response dumbly, not trusting her voice anymore.

Erik placed the small bundle he was holding by her feet and lifted her dress partially to reveal her ankle to him. He took her foot in his hand and gently took off her shoe to examine the sprain, gasping at the site of her swollen flesh. He could see that it wasn't as bad as he had feared and would get much better soon but couldn't help wincing at the pain he knew she must be feeling right now.

He realized that in order to care for the wound, he would have to take off her stocking and cast an apologetic glance her way as he lifted her skirt higher to reveal her leg to his gaze. For a few seconds he forgot all about her trauma as his attention was drawn to her long legs. He took a ragged breath to steady himself and tried to focus his attention on her injury rather than at the creamy expanse of skin that tantalized him.

He chanced a glance at her direction only to find she had closed her eyes, obviously too ashamed at the situation to look at him. He drew his attention back to the task at hand and started pulling her stocking southwards. However, no matter how hard he tried to keep their contact at a bare minimum, he couldn't avoid grazing her leg with the back of his fingers.

The softness of her skin tantalized him and he couldn't help himself from prolonging the contact as long as one would deem acceptable.

His fingers itched to roam her skin, to caress her until she would beg to be touched all over her body but he didn't dare such a touch as it would be considered anything but therapeutic. Thus, he drowned his urges focusing on the task at hand, finally slipping the flimsy garment off of her leg and examining her ankle that now laid bare before him.

Meanwhile Marianne was holding her breath not daring to open her eyes and let Erik see the naked desire that burned within her. Her skin seemed to be scorched on the path that he had travelled with his calloused fingers. Nothing she had ever felt could ever prepare her for the longing which Erik had awakened in her with his indifferent touch. What would it possibly feel like if he deliberately touched her to promote passion between them? She could barely breathe as it was…

And then the fire that was shimmering in her intensified tenfold as she felt his fingers rubbing the pomade on her bare skin. A shudder run through her body and, frightened by her heated response to his touch, she instinctively pulled her foot out of his grasp and met his gaze with her own.

She could see the question forming in his eyes and something more; a naked sort of desire that matched her own feelings for him. She wanted to run, to flee this dangerous situation that was forming between them and yet she felt as if his burning gaze had frozen her to the spot unable to move a muscle, suddenly conscious of her breath coming out in gasps.

Sensing her discomfort, Erik averted his gaze and resumed his task, rubbing the ointment into her skin. When he was finished he replaced her foot upon the floor and wiped his hands with a wet towel he had brought with him to clean them from any residue. Finally, he took the bandages in his hands and used them to wrap her ankle tightly to keep her from hurting herself any further.

When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he put her foot down on the floor and looked back into her eyes. He would have laughed had he not felt the fire in his loins consuming his very being. Marianne was looking at him with a terrified look in her eyes, as if he had just announced to her that he would keep her prisoner in that very room for the rest of her life. Which was exactly what he wanted to do.

If it were in his power, he would spend his remaining days with Marianne by his side, sharing with her his thoughts, his fears and his desires. He had fantasized for so long, longed for the touch of another all through his life and now he had this lovely woman before him, just within his grasp. He wanted more than anything to reach out and touch her, to take what his retched face had denied him for so long but couldn't.

He could never force himself on any woman, let alone one as beautiful and understanding as Marianne. He yearned for her to touch him but knew all too well that he wasn't worthy of any type of caress from her. No matter how self-absorbed he could be at times, he knew all too well what he was capable of. Winning the attention of a woman as brilliant as Marianne wasn't or would ever be within his reach.

Those thoughts running through his head, he chanced one last glance into her eyes and reached out with his hand to stroke her skin one last time. He covered her legs with her skirt once more and stood from his spot, leaning into her personal space to carry her back downstairs.

Alas, the moment her scent invaded his nostrils, he knew he was done for. His hands, instead of reaching out to pick her up, flew to her hair and pulled her to him. Mesmerized by their proximity he allowed himself to drown in her sweetness just for one second. That was all it took.

Erik had never felt anything quite like this before. He sensed a warm feeling coming from inside and couldn't resist the urge to taste her sweetness. Without even realizing how he covered the distance between them, he captured her mouth with hungry urgency. Kissing was the one experience he had allowed himself to try previously, with Marianne's consent… or rather partial consent at times, and now the sensation of her soft skin pressed against his mouth was breathtaking. His mouth instinctively opened and he slid his tongue between her parted lips as he began to lose himself in the feeling.

Marianne on the other hand felt like she had been saved from a suffering which she didn't want to deal with. Salvation came from Erik's part; it was as if he had guessed her inner fantasies of losing herself in his arms. For those brief moments nothing else mattered; the whole world seized to exist around them. She couldn't help but moan under his plundering mouth. She couldn't believe how much a simple kiss made her body and senses come alive with sensations she had never felt before. Her tongue slipped forward across their joined lips and into his mouth in response to his attack.

They parted momentarily and looked deep into each other's eyes, fighting for oxygen only to continue the "assault" a few moments later, abandoning themselves to sensation. Another shudder rocked through his body at the contact, so arousing even through his clothes. Erik covered her body with his much larger frame, making her lie back on his bed. She whimpered in protest as his mouth abandoned hers and he began nuzzling her neck. Marianne was utterly ashamed with herself, but Erik's actions made it impossible for her to resist any longer; she had been taken aback by the fact that her body responded so willingly to this tempestuous contact.

Marianne allowed herself to become lost in his arms, thinking she wanted to stay there for eternity. She did not care for anything in the world; her social position, Olivier, Christine... All that seemed to matter now was the fact that Erik was holding her in his strong arms and the feelings he aroused in her. She felt a strange sense of danger wash over her. Dark and mysterious as he was, he had a power over her that she couldn't resist. There was something that was drawing her towards him, and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to do anything about it.

Erik was in a curious state of mind as to whether he should seize his ministrations or not, when he felt her hands wander up his back and across his shoulders as if she were trying to pull him even closer to her. He reclaimed her mouth as his hands began travelling all over her body and back to her waist again. She gasped in surprise as Erik continued making her dizzy with his boldness.

Marianne's hand found its way through his shirt and she began to caress his broad chest. She felt a wave of heat engulf her stomach at the mere contact of his flesh. The feeling of his skin under her fingers made her sense the strong, muscular planes of his chest. She wasn't completely naive. She knew what she felt was desire but she didn't know what to do to relieve herself of the fire that consumed her.

"Marianne..." he exhaled in a husky tone. He fought for control over himself, however somewhere deep in his mind something was telling him that he had to be with her, he belonged with her. He began to mark a trail of wet kisses down her neck and boldly made his way toward her ample bosom. He gently cupped a breast in each hand and continued raining feathery light kisses on top of her breasts eliciting needy moans from the woman in his arms.

Marianne felt like she was floating, her own hands trying to discover the secrets of his body. Her hands were now on his back, caressing the resilient muscles. "Erik..." she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. She loved the feel of his muscles against her soft skin. Cupping his face in her hands, she gently caressed his mask. "Who are you?..."

He turned his gaze to her, and taking in her expression, became even more aroused. Marianne moved forward and touched her lips to his once more. He couldn't help himself from whispering against her lips "You don't know what you're doing to me…"

He reclaimed her lips carrying her away in a long, drugging kiss. Her face flushed even more when she felt him on top of her once more, but this time she felt his arousal against her leg. She could feel his body turn rigid as he tried to stay in control. She wanted to trust him. He could never hurt her. That look in his eyes could not be false, could it?

Erik groaned at the feel of Marianne's soft warm lips parting to allow him entrance into her waiting mouth. He had never imagined being so bold with Christine but Marianne made him feel like a man and as any man he had desires. His fingers trailed into her hair and he pulled her tighter against him, drinking sweet nectar from her lips. His hands passed over her breasts again and she gasped softly. They spanned her waist and gently he fitted himself between her suddenly spread thighs. Her breathing grew heavy as his hands once more began their exploration. Erik felt her shivering beneath him when he moved his hand underneath her skirt and trailed his fingers up her leg, stopping to caress her thigh.

For a moment he thought she was really frightened. His mind was screaming at him to stop and get away from her; yet he couldn't help but be drawn to her. And his heart? His heart didn't want him to leave her. Ever.

The panic that rose in him was put to ease instantly by Marianne's response to his kisses and bold caresses. She continued her own experimentation, letting her senses take over. He felt her small hands travelling all over his body, timidly at first, exploring his chest and abdomen and then going over to his sides and thighs. Erik felt relieved by her actions, but knew very well that this was a route which would lead them past the point of no return. He had to stop their rolling down this disastrous path as long as he still had his wits about him.

"Marianne…" Erik managed to utter under his breath. This was so very difficult for him. He did not want to move away from her, yet he did not think to take advantage of her innocence for even a second. She had come to mean too much to him.

She had allowed him to move way too far; this couldn't be mere lust. He knew that Marianne was a romantic, a believer in true love that conquers all and ends happily ever after. He knew that for her to allow him to touch her like this, she would have to trust him and he would never do anything to destroy that trust. Perhaps in the back of his mind he even hoped that she harboured some sort of feelings for him as well.

He had to respect her and take the situation in his hands. He had to take control of himself for both their sakes. Another moment would be a moment too late.

Marianne felt as if she were waking from a dream when she realized that Erik began to remove himself from her. However, that feeling soon transformed into a waking nightmare. Reality suddenly hit her and she became mortified with shame and disgust at herself. She didn't know what to think. She felt ashamed for her boldness and her weakness to resist him; a shiver ran through her at the idea that she was actually being rejected and unwanted by the man who was now raising himself off of her with a pained look in his eyes.

She came back to her senses in an instant. It was shocking to her that she actually felt this way. The colour of her cheeks revealed her discomfort.

Sensing her uneasiness, Erik took her hands in his and helped her sit up on the edge of the bed again. Taking the hem of her skirt in his hands, he replaced it to cover her legs again and sat beside her. Immediately after that, he took her in his arms again and kissed her lips tenderly.

Marianne was too ashamed to look at him. She couldn't lift her eyes from her hands that were wrinkling the dress she wore. He smiled and lifted her chin up so she would look at him in the eyes.

He caressed her face tenderly and took a deep breath before he spoke. "I only hope you will find it in yourself in your heart to forgive me Marianne. I was out of order; I should never have let things get so out of hand. This is my fault and mine only. Please say you will forgive me."

He looked so adorable when he regarded her like this. His face held such a serene expression. This man was amazing. He could be tempestuous one moment and so calm and collected the next. However Marianne could not for the life of her utter a single word.

Sensing her distress, Erik blamed himself for making her feel like this. "Come, my dear. You need to worry no more. I will make sure that you get safely back to your home. In fact, I will escort you to your estate myself. I don't want you to tire yourself any longer. You have to rest your ankle."

He stood, taking her in his arms and proceeded to carry her out of his bedroom. Marianne felt so relieved by his words, yet still too ashamed to say anything. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and never saw the smile that was drawn on Erik's lips at the contact.

A short while later, Erik was carefully placing Marianne upon her bed. He knelt beside her and took her hands in his. He tried to meet her eyes with his but she would not look back at him. Trying to remain calm, he caressed her hands softly. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Erik. I… I behaved like… oh my goodness, what must you think of me now?" Marianne hid her face in her hands. He shook his head and trying to make her understand pulled her hands away to reveal her beautiful face once more, kissed her palms and looked at her.

"Don't you utter another word my sweet. Sleep now and get your rest. Tomorrow everything will be alright." He brought his hand to her cheek, bent over and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Remember this Marianne. I will never do anything to hurt you." he whispered in her ear.

Marianne was surprised and unable to react after the intense moments she had shared. Before she could open her mouth, she heard the door open and Louise came into the room. Erik rose to his full height again, took a step back from the bed and let the maid come close to assist her mistress.

"My lady, are you feeling quite alright? How may I be of help to you?" Louise said, standing before Marianne.

Marianne lifted herself up and turned her attention back to Erik. The only thing she managed to see was the door of her bedroom closing behind him.

* * *

A/N: We hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please, tell us what you think! 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for the support you have given us. We are really excited with the following chapter and we hope that you too will enjoy it. Make sure to let us know what you think!

**WARNING! DANGER! This is not proper reading material for minors** (and the following chapters are gonna be even worse)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

She shifted in her bed not being able to find comfort as she tried to put some distance between her and the events which had occurred that very afternoon. The summer air did not help much; it was too hot and humid. She turned on one side and closed her eyes. She wished her hair wasn't so long; it was a nuisance in this heat.

Suddenly, as if her wish had been granted, a hand removed her hair from her neck. She turned and saw Erik's form towering over her, as he leaned his weight on one elbow, lying beside her on the bed.

"Did you call for me my love?" he whispered softly. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I cannot sleep." she simply stated, losing herself once more into the green sea that were his eyes.

Erik moved closer taking her into his embrace. He began humming an old lullaby as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. She leaned against his muscled chest and let her finger trail along his face and over his mask. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She lifted her body so she could face him and said. "Let me see you Erik. Let me see what you hide behind the mask."

"You do not wish to see my face Marianne. Trust me." he responded harshly.

Marianne left his embrace and knelt before him. "Please Erik. Please, let me see the one I love…"

"You will be as frightened as she was the first time she saw my hideous face." His eyes took on a dark grey-green color. "I love you too much to scare you away."

"I really love you Erik. There is nothing that could scare me about you. You cannot frighten me. I don't care about your face! I am not Christine! Why don't you believe me! I love you Erik!"

Erik flinched the moment her hand came in contact with the edge of his mask. Marianne looked at him reassuringly trying to ease his nervousness. She pulled the white mask off gently and took a long, hard look at him.

The part of his face which had been covered a little while ago was as perfect as the unmasked one. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life.

"My love, why have you been wearing this mask all this time? You are hiding your perfect face. Why?"

"You don't have to mock me Marianne." He grabbed the mask from her hands and tried to put it back on.

"No Erik! You don't need to wear this any longer!" She snatched it back and the mask landed on the other side of the room. Marianne put her arms around his neck and leaned in, closer to him. "I never want to see you wear that thing ever again!" She began kissing his face until she reached his lips. Erik pulled her closer, squeezing her in his arms. He captured her lips dragging her into an intoxicating kiss which brought them both on the edge of losing control. His trembling fingers pushed the chemise down from her shoulders and exposed her full warm breasts to his hungry gaze. He hesitated for a brief moment. "You are beautiful" he whispered as he pressed a kiss upon her collarbone.

Marianne's hand continued caressing his hair, moving to his broad shoulders. She decided that the fabric was an unnecessary barrier between them, so she began unbuttoning his white shirt and finally revealed his firm muscled chest to her eyes. He shuddered under her touch and, not being able to hold back any longer, he laid her upon the bed and covered her body with his. She managed to drag the shirt off of his shoulders and pulled him on top of her.

Erik felt her writhe beneath him as he kissed down her neck, nipping and kissing her smooth skin softly. Her hands run through his dark hair as he slipped his tongue between her lips. He growled when she returned his passionate kiss with equal fervor and felt her hands moving down his back and reaching for his thighs.

She was enjoying the feel of his firm slender body and she burned in the desire to kiss and touch every inch that was him. She pushed him off of her and he found himself under her power. She looked down at him and took in all his strength and the beauty of his exquisite musculature. Marianne began an exploratory journey rolling slowly down his body, kissing his chest, nibbling on one of his nipples and playing with both their senses.

Erik ripped off her chemise until she was completely naked on top of him. He laid her on her back again and pinned her hands over her head. Now they had reached the point of no return. It would be impossible for her to stop now. He cupped her breasts, pinching the hard tips with his fingers, taking one of them in his mouth unable to resist any longer, and began torturing her as she had done previously.

Marianne was gasping at his touch thinking she would not be able to take much of this torment any longer. She clutched his hair looking down at him as he continued to pay the same attention to her other nipple.

"Erik…" Her voice was filled with desire. "Erik, if you keep doing this…'"

"What my love? What are you going to do?" he responded by biting gently on the soft skin eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. "Tell me Marianne, tell me what you want me to do." he asked hoarsely.

"I cannot take it any more. Oh Erik!..." She began to tremble when he proceeded raining a trail of kisses on her stomach and caressing her thighs. He realized that a certain region was straining painfully against his pants.

Marianne's breath was coming out harsh and uneven, until she couldn't breathe when she realized that Erik was now kissing her inner thighs and preparing his intrusion towards her warm damp entrance.

"Erik! Please…" she felt like she was about to lose her senses.

"I will not stop until you tell me what you want!" he groaned.

"I can't!" she cried out, tilting her head back and grasping the sheets in her hands.

"Yes! You can and you will!"

Marianne and Erik woke up both in their respective beds. They were covered in sweat, both panting, trying to figure out where they were. If only they knew they had just shared the same dream!

Marianne sat up in her bed looking around her in amazement and realized that she was still in her nightgown. She glanced around her, but there was no sign of Erik. She took a deep breath and lay down again feeling confused and a little disappointed…

In the neighbouring estate, Erik was frustrated. He reached out his hand beside him but wasn't able to reach Marianne's body. He covered his face with both hands, touching both the good and the marred side. He couldn't believe that Marianne would have such a reaction if he were to reveal his face to her.

It was perfectly natural to have had a dream of this kind. Their earlier actions had left him in a state of distress and unfulfilled desire. No, he would not force himself on her. She was a precious woman deserving all of the kindness and respect he could give to another. Yet… the memory of her soft creamy skin against his, the smell her body set off, her low sweet moans when he was kissing her, all those things made him become very aroused once again.

His body was on fire. The activities he and Marianne had shared the previous afternoon, the dream he had awakened to; it all became too much for him. The rush that came with the need of pleasuring a woman, feeling and hearing her respond, made him feel on the edge.

Nevertheless, he had woken up all alone, without sweet Marianne on his side. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He got out of bed and stretched his tense muscles, trying to bring himself back to reality; a cruel lonely reality. He opened a window and let the night breeze caress his bare chest. The cool air eased his tension somewhat… but, not for long. When he turned to go back to his bed, he once again realized that no one was waiting for him. Marianne was not in his bed.

He pictured her, lying on the cushions of his large bed, her long curls cascading down her neck and shoulders, a satin sheet covering only a part of her voluptuous body… He shook his head and tried to take control of his overactive imagination. Erik sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. He lay on his bed again, spreading his arms from one side to the other and took a deep breath. He would like to have stretched his arm and touch her. Touch her and feel her writhe beneath him once more...

Suddenly, his black silk pyjama bottoms felt unbearable against his over-sensitized skin, so he removed them, tossing the pair across the room, revealing his large manly form in all its glory. Yet, he couldn't stay calm even when the cool sheets touched his strong back and long powerful legs. His breathing became harsh and uneven when he imagined Marianne covering his body with her much smaller form. He dreamt of her sprawling her body on top of his, making him feel so alive and so hot all over again.

Erik tossed his head while his hand absentmindedly tightened around his generous erection. His eyes were shut as if he were afraid to open them and face reality; he would conquer Marianne and he would make her his. He imagined her trailing kisses all over his body and his mouth opened in a glorious expression filled with desire for the woman in his fantasy.

The evidence of his need for Marianne was straining upward as he imagined he could still smell her intoxicating scent. He pretended she held him in her small, yet firm grasp, stroking him gently. Erik ran his hand up and down the length of his throbbing hardness, gently squeezing the tip every so often between strokes. He bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a small groan in his throat as he closed his eyes and thought about Marianne's fingers dancing over his pale skin.

Feeling himself grow even harder, he tightened his grip on his hot bulging shaft increasing the friction. He started trembling merely at the idea of how ready he was for her. No one else had excited him like this before. He began to stroke himself, long and slow, with his palm rubbing over the head of his throbbing erection in a teasing manner. He swallowed hard as he became achingly hard. His torment didn't last long; after a few more strokes he groaned in blissful agony and, trying not to scream in pleasure, he growled and whispered her name. His whole body stiffened in release as he climaxed, abandoning himself in satisfaction, the only thing in his mind a dreamy image of Marianne.

Once he slowed down a bit, he felt his entire body relax, and he felt himself grow sleepy, exhausted with fatigue. He sighed, his carnal desire partially satiated for the time being.

The next morning Marianne woke up feeling her ankle rather sore, however when she tried to walk, she realized her leg had already recovered a great deal thanks to Erik's miraculous pomade. She smiled at the thought of him, only to chastise herself a second later, recalling her indecent behaviour of the day before.

'How can it be that this man makes me forget about everything?' she thought to herself and wondered whether he would appear after all that had transpired between them the previous day. She would like nothing more than to trust him, however after her own indescribable behaviour, she knew she could not trust herself around him.

She had always kept herself in control, no matter the occasion or the difficulties she had encountered in her young life. However, Erik was someone who seemed to have an inexplicable power over her. His gaze upon her, his voice echoing in her ears, his shadow when he leaned over her, the feel of his powerful body against her own…

'Stop it Marianne!' she almost cried out and closed her eyes trying to drive the image of them together upon her bed from her mind.

She managed to walk to the window and looked over her garden. Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from the road. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Erik as he arrived at her estate, riding on his black stallion. He looked so handsome in his blue-black suit…

She turned to sit on an armchair by the window, waiting nervously for his arrival. She made an anxious move, straightening her dress as if she were trying to smooth invisible wrinkles on her skirt. Marianne's heart beat fiercely when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she exhaled her weak reply.

The door opened and she saw Erik, waiting for her invitation to enter.

"Good morning Erik; please come in." she smiled at him uneasily.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He felt so exhilarated at the mere sight of her. He longed to sweep her in his arms and hold her captive in his embrace to the end of time.

He smiled back. "Good morning Marianne."

"How are you feeling today my dear? Is your ankle still in pain?" he inquired with genuine interest.

"Much better actually. I believe that I will be able to step on it in a couple of days. Your emulsion worked miracles. Thank you." she replied smiling.

"I am glad to hear it." came his answer. "Does that mean you will be able to attend the grand ball by Friday night?"

"I believe so. I would really hate to miss the event."

Her answer brought a smile to his lips and a few seconds later he ventured "I have been meaning to ask you whether you would like to join me… I mean, would you like me to be your escort that night?"

The fact that Marianne did not answer him immediately, only made Erik feel uneasy. The first thought that ran through his mind was that she didn't want to be seen with him or even that she had already promised to attend the ball with Baron Olivier Dervaux by her side.

When she still had not replied a few seconds later, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Perhaps you have already made arrangements for someone else to be escort that night?"

With the harsh question hanging in the air between them, Marianne stared at him dejectedly.

"Why won't you answer me Marianne?" came his angry voice.

"No Erik, it's not what you think. I have not made any plans to be -"

"Is it that you are ashamed to be seen with me then? It is perfectly fine for us to consort with each-other in private but you wouldn't want anyone to associate us in public?" he growled between clenched teeth.

"Erik, it's not that, you don't understand!" she cried in agony.

"Don't worry Marianne, I am used to being shunned by society. You do not have to explain yourself to me."

"Erik, will you listen to me for just one minute?" she shouted, not being able to control her temper any longer. Fortunately, her outburst had the desired effect and he simply stood there, waiting for an explanation from her.

When he saw hesitation cloud her eyes, he pressed her on, raising his visible eyebrow. "Well?"

"It has to do with Christine Erik." she said, avoiding his eyes.

Trying to remain calm, he cleared his throat and inquired "What about Christine?"

All the while averting her gaze from his questioning eyes, she tried to explain herself.

"Erik, as I told you before, I met with Christine De Chagny at my aunt's house. What you don't know is that I invited her to join me at the grand ball this coming Friday. I have gathered that you harbor feelings for her, but you have to understand that I don't want to be caught in the middle of this maelstrom of emotions. She is married to my cousin and you obviously have a history that has scarred you for life with her, and I'm starting to feel things I never thought possible, and…. This is all so frustrating! I don't think that I will be able to take much more! I cannot do this Erik; I can't go with you to the ball, no matter how much I want you to be my escort. I'm sorry. I know it's unfair of me to lay this all on you when someone you care for is about to come back into your life, but I'm scared…

I'm afraid you're going to fall in love with her all over again. I'm afraid she will return your feelings. I'm afraid my cousin will be left brokenhearted and that he will track you down and you will be hurt. I'm afraid that once you meet her, you will never spend a second thinking of me and I will be left to spend the rest of my days in empty solitude. I'm afraid that you will break my heart and that you won't even care. I'm sorry Erik. I'm so sorry…" While she spoke, she felt tears run down her cheeks and hid her face in her palms.

She did not hear his footsteps as he walked to her and jumped in surprise when she felt his hand touch her hair. "Marianne, please stop crying. Don't think like that. I would never hurt you intentionally. I won't make the same mistake twice." At his words she looked up into his eyes crying openly before him.

"Cherrie, please don't do this." he whispered in her hair as hugged her, trying to calm her. When her tears didn't stop falling, Erik started raining kisses all over her face. He touched his lips to her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and finally her mouth. He felt her arms go around his waist, pulling him to her in a desperate attempt to hold on to him and pulled back for a second, before reclaiming her mouth and kissing her fiercely.

As his tongue explored her waiting mouth, he felt the tremors that ran through her body subside and her sobs being replaced by sweet moans. Gradually their kiss softened and their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers and with their lips barely touching, he whispered. "Listen to me Marianne. None of this matters to me. Neither Christine, nor Raoul. Only you."

She shook her head in disbelief and tried to pull away from him but Erik held her close to him and leaned in to speak in her ear so that only she would hear him. "You have to believe me when I say that you are my one in a million Marianne. You have no idea what I have gone through in my life. You are the only person I have ever met who regards me as a human being. I never thought I would live to hear such words come from a woman's lips. Yes. I was in love with Christine. I was crushed when she left me to share a life with your cousin. I came to Rouen to forget about her, to start my life anew, but I never for one second dared to hope I would find someone to accept me regardless of my vile temper and bizarre appearance."

When she shook her head and tried to interrupt him, he brought his fingers to her lips to shush her and carried on. "I know I am not making any sense right now, but you cannot imagine what I have gone through in my life. I do not know what it feels like to be loved or to truly love another. Christine was an obsession for me; I don't know if I ever truly loved her. She was an infatuation I couldn't help but harbor towards a young beautiful woman who was the only interaction I had with the outside world for so many years. I gave her everything and she betrayed me, leaving me behind to be lynched by a mob to live her life with no regrets with your cousin.

I hated him then but I know that, were I in his place, I would have done the same and played the knight on the white horse who saves the damsel in distress from the ogre that pursues her. I am the one who is frightened Marianne. I am scared to death that you too will leave me to rot away alone, making the safe choice to share the rest of your life with Olivier Dervaux. I know I am not worthy of you but I cannot seize to hope that you will one day share my feelings for you and accept me for what I am.

I am falling in love with you Marianne. You make me feel alive again. I do not know what I would do without you."

He pulled back, searching her eyes with his and when she raised her hands to his face, for a moment he thought she would push him away. However, he was amazed when he felt her hands caressing his face and she ran her fingers over the surface of the mask. "Let me see you Erik. Please." she whispered.

"I can't" came his hushed voice.

"Please Erik. You don't have to hide from me." she tried again and moved to touch her lips to his once more, but Erik pulled back and she knew the moment had passed.

"No Marianne. I cannot. Please understand." His voice was broken as he disentangled himself from her embrace and stood before her as if nothing had transpired between them.

"I should leave you now. You need to rest. I shall see you at the grand ball in less than a week." were his last words before he bowed before her and stepped out of the room to leave her house in a haste.

Marianne watched him as he walked away. Part of her wanted to believe that everything would be alright and that Erik shared her feelings, while another part couldn't help but wonder what would eventually come to pass upon Christine's arrival.

* * *

**A/N: **Secretly 2 has been bitching about so many people reading the story and so few reviews coming to our inbox. Please people,less than 5 of you out there have dropped us a line to let us know what you think and it's getting kind of weird; to the point where we think that you are holding out until we start the Christine-bashing so that you can flame us. However, keep in mind thatall flames are gonna be used for marshmellow roasting! Anyway, it would be nice if you would put our minds to rest and drop us a kind line! 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Thank you all very much for the reviews you submitted regarding the last chapter we put up. It was really rewarding to hear from a few new readers and we will be immensely happy to hear from you all again! A few notes before we move on to the actual chapter:

- First of all, a big warm hug goes out to Ari who drew an image of Marianne as she sees her in her mind's eye. If any of you want to check it out, click on our profile and follow the link :-)

- We would like to thank our faithful readers who have been encouraging us all along with the story and we hope that none of you will be set off by this coming chapter where Christine makes an appearance. If you guys do get offended, please try to keep all critisism constructive. If you can't manage that and decide to flame us, we don't mind as we are firm believers of the moto: there's no such thing as bad publicity. That, and we're gonna use all flames to set up a lovely bonfire for a barbeque.

Enough already! We hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the previous ones :-)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Friday afternoon found Marianne preparing herself for the ball. She had chosen a dark blue dress for the occasion which she knew fit her perfectly. The cleavage was low cut, leaving her shoulders uncovered and accentuating her bosom tastefully. The top of her dress was embroidered with tiny jewels and hugged her figure tightly, making her waist appear extremely slim thanks to the corset which Louise had helped her put on earlier. Her skirt was voluminous made out of various layers of fabric and lace, adorned with the same jewels that sparkled with every step she took, making her appear like she had just stepped out of a fairy tale.

Louise had fixed her hair in a tight chignon similar to a pony tail, curly tresses cascading down her back like a waterfall. The maid had also attached tiny white flowers here and there in Marianne's hair, giving her mistress a dreamy look. The young duchess avoided heavy jewelry preferring to wear a simple yet tasteful necklace and matching earrings made of diamonds leaving her hands bare save for a matching bracelet she wore over her satin white gloves which reached up to her elbows.

Once Louise was finished preparing her hair, she left her seat in front of her vanity table to stand in front of a tall mirror in order to inspect her appearance. Studying her reflection, she was satisfied to see she looked elegant. She was anxious to see Erik, knowing he would find her beautiful but couldn't help worrying about what his reaction to Christine's presence would be.

At exactly the same time, Erik was standing in front of his mirror examining his reflection and wondering whether he should attend the ball. He was dressed entirely in black, the only color standing out the white of his mask. Satisfied by what he saw he started pacing the room, trying to decide whether his need to see Marianne was worth risking his peace of mind as an encounter with Christine seemed to be inevitable.

During the past few days he had struggled with his emotions alternating between tenderness directed at Marianne and the uncertainty that Christine had always awoken in him. On the one hand he was curious about seeing the Viscountess de Chagny and the feelings that she would arouse in him and on the other he knew he had to end this once and for all as the last thing he wanted was to let Marianne believe he was afraid of this confrontation and that he still harbored feelings for Christine.

Christine de Chagny gave one last glance at her reflection in the mirror and admired herself before walking out of her room. She closed the door behind her and a smug smile curved her lips the moment she set eyes on Marianne Pinon. Comparing herself to the duchess she knew that she had made the right choice wearing the crimson dress that would surely overshadow any other female presence at tonight's gala. When she had first chosen the design for this particular occasion, she had made sure that her bosom would be amply emphasized, hoping that all eyes would turn to marvel in her presence.

Taking in Marianne's far too discrete form, she decided that she had done well in wearing her most elaborate jewels for the ball. Her neck was adorned with an extraordinary necklace made out of rubies and emeralds, completing the set with matching earrings, bracelet and ring. If all women in the Rouen countryside dressed as bland as Marianne in an effort to appear elegant, Christine de Chagny knew that tonight she would enjoy the undivided attention of every male at the party.

She had decided long ago that being the wife of Raoul de Chagny was a life too tedious for a woman of her temperament but it had its privileges. Raoul would buy her extravagant clothes and furs to match her taste and fine jewelry to compensate her for the time he spent away from their home due to his business travels, and she found that his guilt suited her needs perfectly. If she was bound to spend a life devoid of passion, at least she deserved all the luxuries that her husband's wealth could grant her. She gave Marianne Pinon a condescending smile and the two women were on their way.

An hour later Erik was enjoying a glass of red wine, feasting his eyes on Marianne's sweet face as she mingled with the other guests at the ball. He had been breath taken the moment his eyes had set on her form, unable to shift his gaze from her beautiful face and her lascivious body. His eyes were glued to her as he took a swig from the glass he held in his hand and, like a moth drawn to a flame, he made his way through the crowd to get closer to her.

He could hear her sweet voice as she conversed easily with a group of attending nobles and felt a smile curve his lips as he heard her soft laugh at something she had found amusing. He felt like he had been drugged by her presence and soon he stood before her, bowing cordially in salute. For a split second, he saw surprise wash over her features and then she smiled a radiant smile and greeted him politely.

"Monsieur Destler, it is a pleasure to see you here."

"The pleasure is all mine Duchess." he addressed her, taking her hand in one of his and softly touching her trembling fingers to his lips. More than anything he wanted to allow the feather soft kiss to linger on her creamy skin, but taking in the crowd around him staring at him expectantly, he rose to his full height and acknowledged those around him with a curt nod.

Minutes later, his head was filled with names he would just as soon forget and he took Marianne by the arm to find some much needed solitude away from the crowd. However, the young Duchess next to him seemed to be reluctant to share some time alone with him as she rooted herself to the spot next to him and he felt her body become rigid with tension.

He turned his eyes to her face and noticed she had blanched. When he followed her gaze, he felt his blood turn cold in his veins and all around him disappear in darkness. That is everything, except Marianne's hand squeezing his fingers in her tiny palm. Suddenly, beads of cold sweat gathered on his forehead as his eyes met with those of Christine de Chagny.

For a moment he felt his head swimming and then tried to take control of his raging emotions. Unrequited yearning, betrayal, anger, defeat and indignation filled him, upon looking at her. All at once, he was in the caverns of his Opera House again, a lost soul desperate for any sign of affection from the object of his desire. For a split second he thought he would see Raoul de Chagny ragged and torn race to rescue his beloved from the clutches of the beast, followed by a bloodthirsty mob set out to destroy any sign that he had once walked the earth.

Panic set in, his eyes drifting back and forth at the faces in the crowd, only to find people around him were as indifferent to him as social graces would allow. A few sets of female eyes lingered on him appreciatively, seemingly weighing what type of infection made it imperative for him to hide behind a mask. He turned his eyes back to Christine to find her staring at him in bewilderment, taking in his debonair aura and his immaculate suit.

Whereas he had always imagined fear would be the prevailing feeling reflected in her eyes were he to meet with her ever again, he realized he saw no terror reflected in her gaze; only… could it be lust? She let her eyes wander over his muscular form and nodded in his direction to acknowledge his presence.

When she saw him simply standing there making no effort to approach her, she sauntered her way before him and smiled an arrogant smile, tilting her head backwards to allow him a better view of her astonishing face.

She had changed. Christine Daae had died in that cellar so many years ago, giving birth to the Viscountess of Chagny. Before him stood a woman so sure of herself that her attitude bordered on arrogance.

Her dress was far too gaudy, the jewelry adorning her neck and hands too heavy for a woman her age. The smile she gave him was cheap, so different than anything he would have expected from the ingénue that once believed in the notion of the "Angel of Music."

Trembling inside but managing to come off nonchalant in her presence, he took her hand in his and barely touched it to his lips.

"How do you do Madame Viscountess?"

"How… I mean, what are you doing here?" Christine asked him frantically.

"I could have asked you the same thing Madame." He replied ironically. "I trust you find yourself in good health?" he continued, regaining control of his senses quickly.

His air of detachment seemed to set her off and she murmured, "Indeed, thank you very much." under her breath.

Marianne was at a loss for words. She turned to Erik, searching his eyes for a sign on his part; a sign from him would be more than enough right now. Just then, Erik turned to her and smiled at her reassuringly. Nonetheless, the color on her face drained and her eyes darkened. She couldn't believe the scene that was involving before her eyes. Christine walked up to Erik and talked to him directly, without a hint of hesitation on her part. On the other hand, she couldn't help but notice Erik's awkwardness and nervousness while Christine approached him.

Marianne returned from her lightheaded state to the cruel reality and found Erik staring at her. Who was this man? Could she really trust him? Even so, she squeezed his hand one last time before she left it and, in one last effort to appear indifferent at the situation, managed to utter. "Are you acquainted with each other?"

"Yes, the Viscountess is an old acquaintance of mine; I would venture to say that I have known her for a long time… anyway, long ago before she bore the title of Viscountess…" Erik responded bitterly.

"So, you probably also know my cousin, Raoul." Marianne's eyes betrayed her thirst for more information.

"Yes, I do…" was his answer, not long before she heard Christine say. "Yes, my dear Marianne. Erik and I go back to the days I sang as a Primadonna at the Opera Populaire, in Paris." Christine couldn't hide a grin for she had sensed Marianne's uneasiness. "Erik was my… teacher." She completed her answer looking wryly at Erik.

"At the Opera Populaire? In Paris? You have not talked to me about that, Erik." Marianne said, raising an eyebrow.

"That is true, Marianne. I am afraid that there are quite a few things I have never told you about myself…" Yet, the look in his eyes was actually telling her

'All in good time, Marianne.'

Christine felt bewildered at seeing Erik after so long; however, it wasn't only that. She actually saw him almost having a lover's quarrel with the cousin of her husband! She had never before imagined Erik playing the role of a lover! This was not the man she had left to perish in the dungeons of the Opera Populaire three years ago. The man who was standing before her was not the pathetic, psychotic, lunatic creature she thought he was, but seemed to be an accomplished gentleman, a true nobleman and now Erik appeared very handsome in her eyes. His horrific face didn't matter much now. In fact, he looked even more attractive with his white mask on. She could not have imagined Erik being among so many and distinguished people; however, she couldn't hide her surprise when she noticed how Marianne and Erik regarded each other.

A woman such as Marianne wanted to be with Erik… But, of course! Marianne was jealous! She began to understand that Erik would try to ease her apprehension. She could see it so clearly written all over his face. It was incredible! Her presence didn't have any impact on him other than his natural surprise to see her after three years time; his bitterness was expected as well, but this was unacceptable. Perhaps Marianne was richer than her husband, but she didn't have her looks. And Erik seemed to really care about her. He looked as if he were a real man.

He wasn't the monster that tried to keep her imprisoned in that filthy, disgusting "home" of his… Once she had been enchanted by his voice never even thinking the Phantom attractive in any way. Now before her stood a ravishing man, elegant, rich…the centre of attention. This excited Christine to her very core. Her thoughts were interrupted by Olivier Dervaux' arrival.

"Good evening." He bowed his head to the ladies before him. He immediately turned to Erik and greeted him in a more serious tone. "Good evening Monsieur Destler."

Erik gave him a slight nod. He still didn't like this man. Why did he have to come this minute? Wasn't this whole situation complicated enough? He noticed though that Marianne seemed quite content to see Olivier again.

"Olivier, I would like to introduce you to the Viscountess, Christine de Chagny. I hope you still remember her husband, my dear cousin Raoul, don't you?" She continued. "Christine, this is Baron Olivier Dervaux, a very dear friend of mine."

Olivier brought Christine's hand to his lips. "How could I ever forget Raoul? We grew together as boys. He was a good friend. Unfortunately, when he turned fifteen years old, he was sent to a boarding school in Paris; he never returned to Rouen. But I am happy for I see he has chosen a very beautiful and charming wife. How is the Viscount?"

'At last, some appreciation from a real man.' Christine thought to herself. "I am happy to make your acquaintance, Baron. Thank you for your kind words. My husband is in good health." She wanted to continue the discussion with the Baron, but she heard him say.

"Would you mind if I take Marianne away for a while? After all, she has promised me this dance. If you will excuse us." Olivier bowed his head to Christine and led Marianne to the dance floor.

As she walked away, Marianne couldn't help but turn her head to look at the pair she and Olivier had left behind. She gave Erik a worried glance, but he nodded reassuringly at her. However she couldn't help but wince at Christine's arrogant smirk.

"So, tell me, Erik. What are you doing here?" Christine inquired, trying to catch his attention and interest once more. This was outrageous! She would at least expect that he would eventually have an outburst; she presumed that he would try to conquer her again.

Erik turned and looked at her, succeeding in keeping his composure. "I live here now, Christine. When you left me, I came to the decision that the time had arrived for me to leave the darkness in which I had lived my whole life. There was nothing else that could keep me at the Opera House any longer."

Christine took a step closer to him. "Oh Erik, I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were caught by the mob… I never managed to find out what had happened to you… I thought you were…"

"Dead? Is that it my dear Christine?" he asked her sarcastically, raising his visible eyebrow. "I understand. Or should I say, I sensed your agony for me the night you left, imploring your precious Viscount to take you away from the madness, to sweep you away from the hideous monster."

Christine was unable to hide her irritation. She had never imagined Erik had heard her saying that to Raoul. In all honesty she had expected him to be dead. Yet, nothing was over. She had nothing to lose.

"Erik, it's not what you think. You say you understand, but you don't. Please let me explain to you…"

He kept his self-control; he had decided not to grant her any more satisfaction. Christine, the girl he took care of for almost all her life would perhaps be worth his attention. She would be worth a second thought… but the woman who was standing before him was not his Christine.

"You do not have to explain to me the spoilt child you are. I can see it for myself."

"You cannot speak to me like this, Erik! I don't deserve it!" Christine was furious.

"We don't always get what we deserve Christine." he retorted strictly.

Christine tried to calm herself. She knew that she did not have the right to confront him, yet she continued. "This is true. We don't always get what we deserve. My marriage is far from what I expected it to be. Raoul is not the man I expected him to be…"

"Your marriage to Raoul is not my concern. You made your choice." Suddenly, it all came back to him. He felt an uncontrollable urge to run away from Christine.

"Don't say that, Erik. I made a mistake." Christine tried another way of approaching him.

"No, you didn't. You knew exactly what you wanted and you got it; a man of nobility, with a 'wealthy' heart and a perfect face to match your perfect life together." It was too hard for him to be around her.

"That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you right now. My life with Raoul is far from perfect." She paused for a second and lowered her eyes to the ground. "A single day has not passed, not one when you haven't been in my mind and my thoughts."

"Really, Christine? A fleeting thought for the poor monster that dared lift his eyes to the heavens and hope against hope that true beauty would touch him?" he hissed at her.

"Please, don't talk like this. Try to understand, it was your difficult character and your behavior that led me to make that decision. It wasn't your face. I never thought of you as a monster."

"Yes you did. Why did you return to give me back the ring? It was the end of all things for me, I understood my obsession, and I let you two go. Why did you return? Your gaze was filled with pity, pity for the poor animal. You didn't say anything. You gave me the ring and left as fast as you could." His mouth felt bitter. Would he ever be allowed to forget?

"What could I possibly say to you back then, Erik? It was only an attempt on my part in order to save you! Raoul would betray you to the raging mob. I had to persuade him that he had to take me away from your house."

"You never trusted me. You never believed in me, Christine. If you had chosen to stay by my side, you would have seen the life I had planned to offer you. You satiated your own desire and learned from the best. I gave you my music; I succeeded in making you the first lady of the stage. And I was fully repaid by your betrayal." He looked at her from head to toe. "All was lost because of your vanity. You wasted your talent for a title."

Christine realized that Erik was overwhelmed by past emotions. This was the right moment for her to remind him of the passion he once had for her.

"Oh, Erik. I've missed you so much. I've missed our lessons; I've missed the Opera House. I've missed you Erik." She seemed so sincere.

"You have missed having a victim like myself around you, Christine."

"Please, Erik. Please! You cannot believe all this for me."

Christine tried to hold onto his hand, but Erik was fast enough to remove himself from her grasp. He took a sip from his wine. "I have no desire to continue this conversation. I am trying to live again. My life has changed and there is no room in it for you Christine."

"You don't believe that. I know you've been hurt, but I also know that you haven't forgotten me. You can't forget me Erik."

"I have already forgotten you Christine. Goodbye."

Marianne couldn't pull her eyes from them. She granted Olivier several dances, but they were only an excuse for her to move around in order to have a better view of the couple. She felt awful. How could it be possible? Why should this happen now? She had been under the impression that things between her and Erik were getting somewhere.

Olivier kept her company all this time, but she hardly heard a word he said. She felt trapped in an awkward situation; she tried to be as agreeable as possible with Olivier and the other attendants, but her gaze kept flying back towards Erik and Christine. It was the best she could do as she had to try not to raise any gossip.

She lost track of Erik after the last dance she and Olivier shared. Marianne looked around her feeling as if the world were spinning. Christine was nowhere to be seen as well. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears.

What Marianne did not know was that Erik had made an effort to approach her a few minutes earlier, but it had proven to be possible. Therefore, he decided to step out on the balcony, desperately in need of fresh air. He looked at the view and sighed.

Christine spotted Erik the moment he was exiting the ball room. All of a sudden her new admirers didn't appeal to her. Erik was her target now, her life had taken a new turn; an interesting one at that. She laughed casually at the joke someone told her and immediately afterwards excused herself and followed Erik.

"Why are you here, all alone?" Christine said, approaching him.

"Please, Christine. Leave me in peace. There is nothing left unsaid between us." He wondered why he should have to endure this torment.

"I can't leave you now that I found you again. You give me the impression of being rather ill. I hope that my presence hasn't been so unpleasant for you." she softly said as she tried to get closer to him.

Erik rose to his full height. "Madame de Viscountess, I think that it is not very wise for a lady of your social class to speak all alone with a man on a balcony. If only they knew that this man has once claimed you… It is not nice, to say the least, for a lady to be the object of discussion in a grand ball such as this one."

"You are right. But, what if… this woman would like to be claimed by this man? Oh, Erik, I can't stand it any longer. My marriage is a failure." She turned to the other side in an effort to appear as desperate as she could.

"I'm afraid I am not the right person to discuss such matters, Madame. This is an issue to be resolved between you and your husband." Even now, after all this time, as he looked intently at Christine, he could see his reflection in her eyes. He could see the reflection of his pain, his desire, his fear, his disgust… He was responsible for all that, he had provoked his fate. But what was done, was done.

Christine looked straight into his eyes. "You know me better than anyone. You were my angel of music. You looked after me. I believed you are the only person who could understand that I'm not happy. You cannot condemn me in a life without true happiness, without true passion, without true love. I thought you were dead Erik."

"You had your chance! Your kiss was meant to buy your ticket to freedom and you succeeded! You never truly trusted me! Never!"

"I couldn't trust you. I was only a child. I couldn't realize what was happening." Christine whispered.

"It is too late for us Christine."

"Too late? I can't believe you're saying this! You say it's too late? You, who were so obsessed, so in love with me? I need you Erik!" She lowered her voice and confessed. "I want you Erik."

They stared at each other. The tension between them was palpable. At that exact moment Marianne spotted them. She froze right at the spot where she was standing. 'This cannot be happening.' she thought to herself. She was trying to breathe when Erik's gaze fell upon her.

He bowed to Christine. "Goodnight, Madame de Viscountess." Without another glance in Christine's direction, he re-entered the ballroom and walked straight to Marianne. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Good night, Marianne."

Marianne didn't have the time to utter a single word. She merely stood there watching him as he left the ball room. She did not realize Christine was standing next to her, and turning her head, she saw that her cousin's wife had what she could only describe as a conceited smile on her face.

"Are you alright Christine?" Marianne asked her.

"I've never been better Marianne. I appreciate your concern."

'I want you, Erik. I want you and I will have you.' The young Viscountess thought to herself, taking a sip from her wine.

* * *

**A/N:** So, seriously, what did you guys think?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** First of all, we would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you sent our way. Secretly 2 has stopped bitching about readers who don't offer any feedback and Secretly 1 is beaming with joy at the fact that there was not even 1 flame in our inbox. 

While you read the following chapter, please take notice that Secretlies 1&2 have been quarreling about whether it is a good idea for Christine to show her true face so soon in the story (read on and it will all make sense). As we were editing this chapter we had Phantom playing in the background and S2 was constantly nagging about Christine being considered "nice" by anyone (mainly due to the fact that she dared pass out when Erik revealed the mannequin to her, instead of jumping his bones then and there and at the rooftop scene when poor Erik was crying his eyes out at her betrayal and don't forget for returning him his ring back! The nerve!).

S1: Don't flame us, please! We know Christine comes off a bit slutty in this chapter but it's all for a good cause…

S2: I know perfectly well what I'm talking about! That lying, conniving, &#&#&

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Erik woke up the following morning feeling exhausted. He had spent the entire night composing furiously but to no end. Finally he had collapsed on his bed breathing harshly, trying to drive all thoughts of Christine and Marianne from his agitated mind.

He stood from his bed, pulling the shirt from his torso with venom and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He stood before his mirror studying his abhorring reflection and for the first time in his life found he was not appalled by what he saw. Normally he would cover the right side of his face even when he was alone as he too couldn't bear to see his inflection, but this time he did not. For the first time in his life he dared hope that somebody would accept him for what he was; he yearned to show Marianne Pinon his true self.

Back at the neighboring estate, Christine de Chagny was handing an envelope to a servant marked "Monsieur Erik Destler", insisting that it be delivered immediately. Marianne watched Christine hand over the envelope but said nothing, merely greeting her guest and asking if she would join her for breakfast.

Christine smiled politely and sat down next to Marianne, sipping from a cup of tea and taking a bite from a croissant. Contrary to Marianne's uneasiness, Christine appeared to be in a very talkative mood. "Pray tell me Marianne, did you enjoy yourself last night at the ball?"

"Indeed Christine. I had a wonderful time." replied Marianne coldly.

"I'm asking because last night I thought I saw you somewhat… how can I put it? Displeased? Agitated? To be frank, you seemed kind of tense following to the departure of Monsieur Destler."

"No! I assure you that you are mistaken. It is just that such gatherings often tire me. Such events are good for nothing more other than to give food to idle gossips who have nothing better to do with their time but talk about dresses and other people's lives."

"I don't share your view of such galas Marianne. Perhaps it is you who doesn't know how to enjoy yourself in such festivities. It is too bad Raoul is too caught up in his work to escort me to more parties and such. I must say I had a wonderful time yester night!"

"Really Christine? I don't recall seeing you dance that much. Isn't that what you miss most about such parties?"

"Not really Marianne. Yesterday I had a most interesting evening and I must confess I feel I finally found what I was missing in my life all along." she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" came Marianne's worried question.

"What I mean is that meeting with an old acquaintance is always a pleasant surprise. For instance, yesterday I had the chance to reflect on old times with a good friend of mine and rekindle a relationship which I thought long-lost."

"I cannot imagine what you mean Christine. Are you talking about Monsieur Destler? Where is it that you two know each other from?"

"I've known Erik since the days I sang as a Primadonna in Paris. He was my teacher and the two of us were really close."

"Close?" came Marianne's expectant reaction.

"Erik, other than being my teacher was infatuated with me. When Raoul came into my life Erik went crazy and tried to break us apart violently. Finally logic prevailed and I married Raoul. Last night when we met and had a chance to talk, he attempted to flirt with me again." At this, Christine looked at Marianne expectantly and when the Duchess didn't say anything, merely looking at her with an astonished expression on her face, she continued.

"I'm so confused Marianne. I don't know what to do. Oh, I love Raoul, indeed I love him but… I'm leading such a boring life by his side. And Erik… Erik is so exciting and he's desperate for my affection. What shall I do? Marianne. What would you do in my place?"

Marianne stared at the woman before her and stood defiantly in her presence. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing! Are you mad? You are thinking of leaving my cousin and you have the nerve of telling me so?" by this point, Marianne was livid.

"Honestly Marianne, I thought that as a woman, you would understand what I'm going through but I forget. You are not married yet. How could you possibly understand me? Raoul is oblivious to my presence and is always away on business travels, he keeps me locked away like some precious ornament around the house, except when he wishes to show me off to his acquaintances. I have no life of my own, can you imagine that? Erik on the other hand, despite all that I've done to him, although I hurt him so much when I chose Raoul, still wants me to share his life and he declared his love for me last night!"

Marianne simply stood there for a while, staring at Christine de Chagny, trying to comprehend how such a young woman could have such a corrupted soul. Finally she spoke as calmly as she could.

"Madame de Chagny, I would appreciate it if you would choose not to speak to me in such manner ever again. Your husband is my cousin and I simply do not wish to get involved in your matters. As for Monsieur Destler, his affairs are of no concern to me. You may do as you please but I wish to have no knowledge of it." she said in a haughty manner.

"Is that true? You have no interest in Erik? And here I thought there was something going on between the two of you. From the way you looked at him last night, I would have gathered you fancy him."

"Please Madame. Mind your own business. I believe you should leave this house as soon as possible."

Christine laughed at Marianne's reply and answered "Don't worry Marianne. I will leave tomorrow at the latest."

"Why not today? It's still quite early."

"I have quite an important errand to run today. I promise you though that tomorrow morning I will have left your irreproachable estate."

Before Christine finished her sentence, Marianne had turned her back on her and left. Instead of going up to her quarters though, she walked over to the stables to find Zoffrua, the young servant she had seen earlier taking the letter from Christine. Once she got there, she saw Zoffrua arriving on horseback and signaled for him to come to her immediately.

"Zoffrua, where were you so early in the morning?" she inquired.

"My lady, I had to deliver a letter on the account of Madame de Chagny."

"Oh, I see. And to whom did she address this note?"

"It was addressed to Monsieur Destler over at the neighboring estate my lady."

"Thank you very much Zoffrua. You may go." As Zoffrua turned to leave, Marianne's vision blurred with unshed tears.

Meanwhile, Erik was reading for the second time the note that Christine de Chagny had sent to him.

'Dear Erik,

It feels like forever since I last saw you or spoke to you. Seeing you again after all these years has been a real surprise for me and I took great pleasure in seeing you are alive and moving on with your life. I have been pondering on your behavior last night at the ball and I can't help but wonder whether you think of me at all anymore. Perhaps I shouldn't, but I still think of you Erik…

I never stopped thinking of you all these years. I keep remembering the way things used to be between us, how close we used to be.

I miss you Erik. I miss my Angel of Music. I miss having someone to talk to late at night. I want to say so much to you; things I can't tell anyone else, but you are never there to hear me.

I cannot believe you forgot me so easily. I thought there was a special bond between us. I know I hurt you deeply but please, give me a chance to explain myself to you. I never want to lose you Erik.

I would like to see you one last time before I leave for Paris. Please, you cannot deny me one last favor; if nothing at least for old time's sake.

Meet me by the lake after noon. Don't deny me this Erik.

Your Christine'

He crumpled the piece of paper in his palm and threw it on the ground angrily. He didn't want to see her but knew he could not avoid it. He would see her one last time and then drive her away. He was determined to make it clear to her that he didn't want anything to do with her and decided then and there that Marianne would never find out about this. He simply didn't want to hurt her with such information.

His mind made up, he stepped out of his room and down the stairs, determined to end this once and for all. He would see Christine one last time to bid adieu to his past and then he would move on with his life, finally free of the ghosts of his past.

An hour later, he was pacing by the lake, contemplating whether he had made the right decision. His mind kept wandering back to Marianne and what she would think if she ever found out about this meeting. His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when he saw Christine approach the shore of the nearby lake riding gracefully on the back of a white horse. In fact, she had never looked better. Her long chocolate curls cascading upon her bare shoulders, the perfectly fitted green dress caressing her slim figure; she was a forgotten image, he could swear she was a vision drifting towards him. Several years ago, he could have only dreamt of all this; Christine coming to him of her own free will. He had not believed her the previous night when she had openly expressed her thoughts about seeing him again.

However, no matter what Christine would say, he knew that he would never be able to forgive her. The picture of Christine fleeing the Opera House in the arms of her lover had been forever etched on his brain. It was as if her voice were still echoing in his ears "Take me away from that monster…" All the painful memories were coming back again, just by taking a glimpse of her.

Christine dismounted her horse and run towards him. She immediately tried to put her arms around him and bring him to her embrace, but Erik did not allow it to happen. Holding her wrists tightly, he placed them by her sides and took a few steps back putting himself out of her reach.

"You said you wanted to see me one last time. Here I am. What do you want Christine?" he spoke decisively.

"Please, Erik. Please, don't be so cruel with me." She took a step closer to him. "You used to be so kind to me, so tender…"

"Those days are long gone. I have no more time to waste. Tell me, why did you bring me here?" He had no patience left for her.

"No time to waste Erik? You couldn't stand to be away from me for even a moment when we were living at the Opera House and now you are trying to drive me away from you? Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?" Christine tried to keep her composure. How much longer would Erik be able to resist her?

His irritation was evident in his dark green eyes. "You dare to ask me that? What is wrong with you, Christine! I cannot believe you have the nerve to ask me after all that has happened between us."

She took a half step towards him again. "I was younger. I was innocent. I didn't know what to do then." She lifted her gaze and looked at him. "I was afraid, Erik. I couldn't deal with the feelings you were awakening in me. Feelings I had never had before." she said in a low voice.

"Perhaps you did not know how to react to my feelings, but you certainly gave in to those of your precious Viscount!" he hissed at her.

"No! Don't say that! I am telling you the truth. I was a frightened girl. Answer me Erik; who wasn't afraid of you, a girl like me no less. You misguided me for many years pretending to be my Angel of Music. And suddenly, one night you decided to reveal your true self to me. Can you imagine my astonishment? My Angel was a real man, and he was standing before me in flesh and blood. Needless to say anything else and bring both of us more pain by recalling the events following to your revelation."

By now, she was standing close to him again. "Let us talk no more about the past. I've grown a great deal during all these years. I am a true woman, Erik. A woman who knows exactly what she wants. I know what I want. I want you, Erik." she said in a seductive tone.

"Don't you think it is rather late for all this Christine?" Irony was palpable in his tone.

"No, it is not late! We can start over! Just the two of us! We can build a new life together, Erik! Finally, you can have what you desired." Christine thought that his fortress of resistance would finally give in. She had to have him!

"I have started over, Christine. I am building a new life." He stopped for a split second and fixed his gaze to hers. "Believe me when I say you will never be a part of it. The object of my love and affection has turned into someone rather disappointing. In all honesty, you disgust me!"

Much to his surprise, Christine did not turn away when she heard him. On the contrary, she placed her hands upon his chest and stated seductively. "Words, Erik. They are just words." She put her hands on his shoulders and whispered. "You will never get over me, Erik."

Placing his hands on top of hers in order to remove them from his shoulders once again, he steadily stated. "I am over you, Christine. Your presence and your behaviour helped me realize that I really am over you. Go away."

"You can't truly mean that! I know that you still feel hurt and I forgive your harsh words. You cannot convince me that you don't need me, that you don't want me to be yours at last!" She reached for his hand. "You are not over me…"

"You know something Christine? You are right. I can see now that I'm not over your betrayal. I don't think that I'll ever forget the self-loathing feeling you made me sense that tragic night. Don't say that my words are cruel. Tell me, Christine, how could I possibly forget the cruelness of your kiss? Not only that, but you had to return and give the ring back to me."

His voice trembled; his memories were coming to life all over again. "You managed to get away from a monster; why do you want to betray your husband with that same monster you thought you got rid of three years ago? To betray your Viscount with a 'pitiful creature of darkness'? Try to comprehend one thing; the world doesn't revolve around you! Go back to your husband and leave me alone once and for all!"

"I don't believe it! You don't mean it! You cannot turn me down!" Christine's sense of failure distorted the beautiful image she presented not too long ago.

"If you won't leave, then I will." Erik turned his back on Christine and walked toward his horse.

"Come back here, Erik!" She stomped her foot on the ground much like a petulant child.

Erik untied the knot and took his horse. He pretended she wasn't even there. However, his behaviour drove Christine even more furious.

"Come back, Erik! You will regret this!"

He backed up on his horse and as he passed, he stopped before her and gave her a look of revulsion. "I already have regretted it, Christine. I've regretted everything I have ever done for your sake. You didn't deserve any of it. You were unworthy of my love, unworthy of Raoul's adoration, unworthy of Antoinette's affection… Good bye!"

Christine's face flushed at his last words. She looked at him as he moved away, took a deep breath and tilted her head back giving him a venomous look. "Oh, Erik. You will regret this."

"Hurry, don't be lazy! Make haste! Put the blue dress in that trunk. No! The other one!" Christine yelled at the young servant who Marianne had sent to help her. "Put these things in the brown leather bag and don't forget anything!"

"Yes, Madame." Helene looked down and continued packing Christine's belongings.

The Viscountess walked down the stairs and spotted Marianne sitting in the parlor, reading a book.

Marianne looked up at her. "How may I help you, Madame?"

"I came to say good bye. I will take my leave as soon as my luggage is packed."

On the one hand, Marianne felt relieved that Christine was leaving sooner than she had promised, yet on the other, she couldn't stop wondering what had happened during her encounter with Erik to make her want to leave so soon. "How come? You said you would leave tomorrow morning."

"I have to leave now, Marianne. However, I want to thank you for your hospitality." She reached her and took her hands in hers. "Thank you, Marianne. Thank you for speaking to me the way you did this morning. I finally see things clearly."

Marianne frowned at the change in the young woman's demeanor. "What do you mean by that?"

Christine turned and looked out the window. "I see now that I was crazy to even utter all the things I said this morning. I don't know what made me react the way I did."

She turned again and looked at Marianne. "Yesterday, at the ball, Erik asked me if he could see me in private. I originally declined his offer, but then he became very persistent, so I had to accept and meet him. I sent him a note this morning, describing only the details of our encounter."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Oh, Marianne, only then did I realize the mistake I had made when I agreed to meet him. It was so dreadful! Erik asked me to leave Raoul!"

"Christine, didn't you tell me this morning that this very thought had crossed your own mind? You were considering leaving your husband!"

"Yes, I know, but when I confronted Erik, when I saw the rough desire in his eyes and in his words, I lost my nerve. I realized that were I to follow him, I would be committing the greatest mistake in the world. I realized that I can't abandon Raoul." She pretended to wipe a tear from her face. "I was really frightened! He got mad when I told him that I love Raoul and that I wouldn't leave him. He hasn't changed!"

Marianne couldn't believe Christine's words. She heard her continue. "I have to go, Marianne! I just have to! He will come after me, he will never let me go!"

The sense of suspicion never left Marianne's mind. Nevertheless, she didn't like the idea of this woman in her house any longer. 'Oh, my poor cousin.' She thought to herself. She granted Christine a smile and retorted.

"I am so relieved Christine. You had me worried this morning. I cannot say anything else but agree completely with you. You must return immediately to your husband."

An hour later the two women were standing in front of Christine's carriage.

"Thank you, my dear. Thank you for making me face the truth. I am forever obliged to you." Christine hugged Marianne.

"You do not have to thank me. I didn't do anything. I am merely happy that you came to your senses. Have a pleasant journey."

"Please Marianne, let me give you a piece of advice. Stay away from him. He is a dangerous man! No matter what he will say to you, don't reveal to him my destination. Perhaps he thinks I will return to your aunt's house. I just don't want him to upset my life any more than he already has…"

Marianne agreed. "Don't you worry about it. Have a nice trip and please give my best regards to Raoul."

"Of course, Marianne. Thank you."

Marianne stood at the front door of her house for a long time after the carriage had vanished from her sight. She had crossed her arms as she contemplated the events of the day. She finally left her spot and walked to the stables. Perhaps a ride would do her some good and relieve her from her present torment.

* * *

**A/N:** We are sorry for the delay. It was impossible to upload the chapter, but we found a way eventually... Please, R&R! 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thank you all for the wonderful support you have offered and for not punjabing us in view of Christine's bitchy alter ego, but it is how we see her…

Anyway, things have to get worse before they get better but we promise that it is going to be very soon before Erik and Marianne find bliss.

We are currently at the process of editing the next chapter which is quite long, so be on the look out for an update, but don't hold your breaths because it might be some time before we get together to update.

S1 is odd at the responses we got from you guys. I really thought you would flame us for our portrayal of Christine (although given the way we see her we could have done much worse!)

S2 is thrilled to find herself in the company of so many Christine-haters! I love you! And that is why I will send Gerik to every each and one of you for a special visit!(Gerry is currently resting in the safety of my wardrobe...)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

He rode frantically on the back of his black stallion. He didn't even register the moment when he reached his estate. His head was spinning; so much had happened in just one day. Erik left his horse in the stables and trudged towards his labyrinth. It was the perfect place for him to find some solace.

He walked into the labyrinth and for a moment looked around him appreciatively. He had created a wonderful design; his taste in flowers had proven excellent. The high "walls" were filled with red, white and yellow roses which set off an intoxicating scent, which reminded him of Marianne when she had visited his house for the first time. All of a sudden, his heart felt at ease at the mere thought of her sweet smile. The few times he had held her in his arms, he had been enchanted by the wonderful scent of her hair and skin.

He sat on a bench and tried to relax. He had always considered it quite impossible to ever cross paths with Christine again. He had traveled in many places, trying to forget, to change his life.

Turning his gaze to the sky, he felt strange. It seemed only yesterday he was still living beneath the Opera House; he was reminded of the first night Christine was up on that stage, when he had been listening to her singing and looking up, trying to picture her pretty face.

Meeting her today had proven to be a callous move on his part. Why did she have to return now? Why couldn't she leave him at least with the memory of those few rewarding moments they had shared during their years at the Opera Populaire? His wounds would be hard to heal. Seeing her again after all those years had only made things worse. He had come to terms with his situation; he knew exactly what he looked like. He had been born with a disfigured face he could do nothing about. He realized he had used his deformity as an excuse to behave irrationally, but scoffed thinking to himself it was fate that had destined him to lead an unconventional life all alone.

He was willing to give himself another chance; to try and live a life like everyone else. He had made up his mind three years ago that he wouldn't let his disfigured face arrange his life. He preferred a solitary life rather than one filled with extortion, betrayal and pain. That was all that Christine represented in his mind.

What could be worse than a distorted face? A distorted soul perhaps? Erik had never had a proper guidance all through his life. Most of the times, he had followed the instructions his heart had given him. He was thirsty for affection and human contact. Nevertheless, he had always thought about the welfare of only one person; Christine.

He still couldn't believe the person Christine had turned out to be. Could it be possible for a beautiful creature like her to have a distorted heart? Her father had been a wonderful man, but he had left her alone very early in life, when she had still been a child. Perhaps, that could explain many things.

What about Madame Giry's guidance? Wasn't her affection enough for Christine? The girl had been like a second daughter to her. Antoinette had offered Christine all that she had given to Meg. Surely, she would feel gravely disappointed if she were to know of her protégé's behaviour.

On the other hand, Christine had always behaved like a spoilt child and partly he was to blame as well. He had taken her under his wing after her father had passed away. Fortunately, she had acquired some sense of discipline from the lessons he had given her and from Madame Giry's instructions in order to become a skilled singer and dancer. It was true that he had cultivated the sense of ambition in her, but only for professional purposes. His desire had always been to see Christine perform as an accomplished soprano. Unfortunately, he realized now that Christine had used that lesson of discipline in order to be patient and get what she wanted. A good place in the Opera House, let alone the position of the leading soprano. A wealthy and handsome husband. Nothing could ever be enough for Christine. What a fool he had been for hoping she could accept to share a lifetime with him…

Erik had never expected to see this side of Christine. He felt disappointed and hurt. Giving everything to her had made him think his life was worth living. And now this… he had done everything in his power to make her happy and all for nothing…

He stood and started pacing again in the maze. Could Marianne turn out like Christine? He felt so frustrated. Nothing seemed impossible to him any longer. However, he couldn't abandon his last hope. Marianne was his last hope. Could she betray him like Christine, making the safe choice of a handsome nobleman such as Olivier? Why should she choose a monster over a good-looking man?

Even so, her kisses had told him quite the opposite of what he thought logical. He had felt her body shiver under his touch and it wasn't out of fear or loathing. He had felt her respond to his kisses with equal fervor to his. There was something different in her eyes when she gazed upon him. Marianne could have anyone she wished to. So, why did she react like this when he was holding her in his arms?

Suddenly, all thoughts of Christine vacated his mind. His heart was beating faster when Marianne was close to him or even when he thought of her. He turned around hastily and stepped out of the maze. He had to see Marianne! He had to see her even from a distance, since he was sure Christine would have returned to the house by now. It was an urge he couldn't stop from rising within him. He mounted his horse again and galloped though the fields towards Marianne's estate.

"Thank you Mathieu." Marianne said to her servant who assisted her in mounting her horse. She needed to get some fresh air. She needed to clear her mind from all of the events of the previous days.

"Mathieu, you are dismissed. Please, inform the rest of the stuff that you may take the rest of the day off. You may return tomorrow after noon."

"Thank you, my Lady." Mathieu said as he bowed his head cordially to her.

Marianne smiled at the young lad's appreciation and galloped away in need of some solitude.

Could her impression of Erik prove to be so wrong? Wasn't he the same man who a few days ago had promised never to hurt her feelings? She did not wish to dwell on Erik and Christine's meeting any longer. She had sensed that Erik had been very much in love with Christine in the past; could it be possible that he wanted her so much that he would try to make her leave her husband?

Marianne couldn't find another explanation for Erik's lack of interest toward her at the ball. She had been looking forward to that night and it had turned out to be a great disappointment to her.

Christine's presence had changed everything. Despite the fact that she had altered the situation between her and Erik, Marianne thought her cousin Raoul had made a poor choice of a wife. In fact, it was curious to her that he had not invited any of his relatives to his wedding.

Marianne dismounted her horse and tied the reins to a tree. She entered the forest and, after walking for a little while, sat upon a log lost in thought. She didn't realize that someone had followed her and was now approaching her crouched form from behind. Erik had seen her leave her estate and decided that it was a great chance for him to see her alone.

She looked so sad. She was playing absent-mindedly with a wild flower she held in her hand. 'She is so beautiful.' Erik thought to himself.

As he took another step in order to get closer to her, he stepped on a little twig causing it to snap under his weight. The noise brought Marianne back to reality and made her jump in her seat.

"Who is there?" she inquired in a loud voice.

"Don't be afraid, Marianne. It is only I. I apologize if I scared you. It was not my intention." He bowed his head to her and walked over to where she was sitting.

Marianne's breath caught in her throat. The last person she had expected to see was her neighbor.

"What were you doing hidden back there?" she asked.

Erik sensed her discomfort, but his voice was calm as he spoke. "I felt the need to see you but did not mean to disturb you. You just seem to be so … perplexed."

"Why are you following me? What do you want from me Erik?" she demanded from him.

"I don't understand. Why are you talking to me like this?" he asked her, annoyed.

"Don't bother acting surprised Erik. I know everything!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, unable to control her temper.

"Everything?" he asked, confused. "Whatever do you mean?" he tried to console her again, moving closer to her, but Marianne raised a hand to stop him in his tracks. "Marianne, I had such a difficult day today. I just felt the need to see you, even from afar. That is why I followed you here."

"Erik, I am tired of these mind games you are so fond of playing. If you are merely in search of information on Christine, I should tell you right now that she left less than an hour ago. Please go back to your house to mourn your lost love and leave me be." she said, turning her back on him.

Immediately he strode after her and, grabbing her arm, turned her to look into her eyes. "What nonsense is this?" he demanded from her.

"I know everything Erik. Christine told me everything that transpired between the two of you."

"Are you mad? What could she possibly have told you to make you so angry at me?"

She tried to break free from his grasp and when he didn't release her, she started yelling at him. "Let go of me this instant! I never want to see you again!"

"Tell me what she said to you right now!" he demanded between clenched teeth. When she didn't speak, he seized her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently. "I am not going to let you go until you recount all of the lies she fed you Marianne!"

"Lies? You are calling your lover a liar now? I never expected you would stoop so low!"

"My lover! Are you daft? I cannot begin to imagine what she could possibly have told you to make you so livid."

"Let me go!" she ordered him, trying to break free once again.

"Tell me what that snake told you right NOW, and I promise I will let you go."

"Fine then. Christine confided in me that you requested to see her today by the lake because you wanted to speak to her, and she agreed."

"What? She said **I** wanted to see **her**? This is preposterous. Yester night at the ball I tried to explain to her that we have nothing left to say to each other, but she insisted on seeing me and today I received a message from her, informing me that she wanted to meet me by the lake."

"It doesn't matter. The important fact is that you finally met with her."

"I see. And what, pray tell, was so important that I felt such an imperative need to meet her?"

"Christine explained to me that you once were her music teacher and that you fell in love with her. When Raoul spirited her away, you became mad with jealousy and did everything in your power to keep her to yourself, but eventually the couple succeeded in escaping you."

"Yes Marianne. All she said is true, no matter how much it pains me to admit the foolishness of the man I was back then."

"I had figured as much myself. What made me furious though is the fact that you insisted that she abandon her husband and stay here with you, because you are still in love with her."

"Excuse me!" he screamed, beside himself with anger.

"Don't deny it Erik. I saw you with my own eyes last night. I noticed how you couldn't take your eyes off of her. Don't act so surprised."

"Marianne, it's all lies. I never did anything of the sort. I have no interest in Christine de Chagny, you have to believe me when I say this. I never expected to see her again, I never **wanted** to see her again. She hurt me terribly; she was the sole reason that led me to leave Paris in the first place. Last night I saw for myself that Christine is no longer the girl she once was. I know I have made mistakes, I know I behaved like a madman back then but I am trying to create a new life for myself. Yester night, I tried to avoid her but she just wouldn't go away. She wouldn't leave me in peace and today, when I received that note from her, in which she was asking to see me one last time, I knew it would be the only way to finally put my past behind me and move on with my life."

"You don't have to lie to me. I saw how you couldn't take your eyes off her all through the night."

"No Marianne. That is not true! I only have eyes for you. Can't you see that?" he tried to console her.

"Don't lie to me!" she cried.

Seeing that it was futile to try and reason with her, Erik embraced her despite her resistance and whispered in her ear "Trust me."

However, her reaction was exactly the opposite of what he expected. She pushed him away in agony and screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? A few days ago you seemed to enjoy my company and now you can't get away from me fast enough. How can it be that you changed your mind so quickly? Could it have something to do with the Baron?"

"What does Olivier have to do with anything?" she said, fixing her eyes in his with fury.

"I believe this has everything to do with Olivier Dervaux. Yester night you seemed to only have eyes for him. After all, you made it perfectly clear you did not wish to be escorted to the ball by such a brute as myself."

"This is nonsense. Don't change the subject. I explained to you that I merely did not wish to complicate things any further, because of Christine's arrival. You know very well that I only see Olivier as a friend."

"Is that why you danced all through the night in his arms? Is that what friends do?"

"I danced with Olivier because you did not pay any attention to me you fool! You acted as if I were invisible and did not ask me even for one dance. You were too busy talking to your precious Christine the entire night."

"How many times do I have to tell you that she was the one who wouldn't leave me be! Why can't you get that through your head?"

Marianne shook her head in dismay. "This is futile. We have nothing more to say to each other. I have no interest in a man who is as heartless as yourself. A few days ago you promised you would never hurt me. How can I trust you ever again when less than a week later I see you running after that woman?"

She walked away and mounted her horse while Erik stood and stared at her saying nothing. "Goodbye Erik. I would appreciate it if you would see to it that we never meet again."

She galloped away on her horse, tears running down her cheeks, while Erik stood frozen to the spot, tightening his fists in fury as he watched her run away from him.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, feel free to read and review! And stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thank you so much for bearing with us and the unforgivable delay in updating with this chapter, but we were away from each other and couldn't get together to edit this sooner. Never fear, cause we're half way through the next chapter and hope that we'll be able to update shortly.

Anyway, a few words to our readers: First of all, we can't thank you guys enough for your support with this first work of fiction we are involved with. Second of all, and this is Secretly 1 speaking, I am pissed off at you people who gave up on updating as soon as the ship became rocky for Christine. I'm really disappointed (and kind of a bitch) to see our readers are increasing and our reviews have dropped (only in the last chapter, but still, it's not good when you're also dealing with flames).

Now, concerning the flames that reached the lovely scenery of Greece, we should inform you that the weather is lovely here and we're currently in the process of a barbeque, roasting some steaks with your 'kind' notes. We know it's not much, but we forewarned you people that this is not a Christine-friendly piece of phiction. Anyway, keep those flames coming as we're eager for any and all reviews! After all, Secretly 2 says she wants some burgers to go with those steaks…

As this authoresses' note is slowly but surely getting longer than the chapter itself, we leave you to read on and hope you'll enjoy this next entry.

**_DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!_**

This is a chapter the word explicit" doesn't even begin to describe. Any minors, squeamish readers or Christine lovers should step away and look for another phanfic, as this situation is gonna keep up for the next few chapters.

Erik has come off a little Pepe Le Pew-ish in some instances but we hope you'll forgive the enthusiasm as we couldn't stop ourselves.

Read on, enjoy and be sure to leave a review before you step away from the counter.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Erik was furious. He stared after Marianne's form as she disappeared into the horizon and only then did he turn to tread his way back to his own horse. He mounted the steed and rode furiously back to his estate.

Just as he saw his mansion appear before him, he realized that he would find no peace until he cleared the matter with Marianne. He veered from his course and before he thought it through, started galloping towards her estate. He simply didn't want to admit to himself that he had no chance to change her mind and make her see the truth. He knew he was being stubborn but he just couldn't help himself.

He just couldn't accept the fact that she would think him heartless after the way he had regarded her with respect and utter honesty. He could have taken advantage of her so many times when she was writhing in his arms but he had remained a gentleman, keeping tight control of his own urges and for what? For a woman who could so easily dismiss him, calling him a liar to his face.

As he approached the house and entered the estate, he saw Marianne who apparently had just divested of her horse in the stables and was walking to the house, a pensive look on her face. He felt something tug at his heart at her sight but curbed his emotions and spurred his horse to gallop faster towards her.

When she heard the sound of approaching hoof beats and saw him, she turned to the opposite direction and hastened her pace to avoid him. Seeing her try to flee his presence, he quickly dismounted and run to her side cutting her path.

"We are not through yet!" he stated furiously, taking in her shocked expression.

"No! I have nothing more to say to you."

"But I do. Who do you think you are, calling me heartless? You have no idea what I have been through in my life, but you judge me nonetheless. You have lived a life in luxury, a life among a family that loved you. Do you have any idea what my life has been like? A monster, living my life in darkness with no human interaction. You can call me many things Marianne but heartless is not one of them."

"How can I possibly understand what you've been through, when you have been hiding your past from me? What do you expect me to believe when I have no knowledge of your previous life?" Marianne snapped at him. "You ask me to give you my trust and you give me nothing in return. Was it necessary to hear all those things from Christine? You had a number of opportunities to confide in me; I even pushed you to do so sometimes. On the other hand I respected your choice and said nothing. I told you that I'm here for you. Yet, you chose to consider me unworthy of your trust. I do not know what you were afraid of; what are you afraid of Erik? What are you hiding?"

Before he could have the chance to reply, she continued. "I am sorry that you had a difficult life, but Christine did not have any reason to lie to me. There is no smoke without fire! You wanted to see her!"

"I left the Opera House to forget. I needed to put my past behind me, I needed to put Christine behind me. The only reason I agreed to meet with her was that I had to make it absolutely clear to her that there could be no future between us anymore."

"Was it Christine that you had to convince or yourself?" she scoffed.

"How many times do I have to say it Marianne? When I left Paris behind me, I was prepared to spend a lifetime in solitude and then I found you. A woman who I thought would be able to trust me and accept me for what I truly am. When I saw Christine yester night, the thought of pursuing her didn't even cross my mind for a second. Why won't you believe me?"

"You are lying!" she screamed. "You are pathetic! Now that she left you once more, you think you will find me waiting with open arms to pick up where we left off? I am no fool Erik! You still don't trust me! After all this time you still haven't told me what transpired at the Opera House. What could possibly be so horrible that you still feel you have to hide from me?"

"Pathetic? You are so right Marianne. I am pathetic. Pathetic to think even for a moment that you would be able to see past the mask, to see the man behind the monster."

"What does the mask have to do with anything? I am not interested in what lies beneath that mask you wear. You know what the problem is Erik? I trusted you although I know next to nothing about you. Yet, you keep hiding from me. Why?"

She stared at him expectantly for a few seconds but he said nothing. Suddenly she felt something wet hit her face and looking into the sky, she saw that it had started to rain. Realizing he would not say anything, she finally turned to leave.

Just as she had reached the patio and was preparing to enter the house, she felt a hand grip her upper arm sturdily and was turned to face Erik's fierce expression. "Not so fast." he growled, breathing heavily.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Let me go this instant!"

"Perhaps you are through with me but I am not. You said I don't trust you, you said the mask doesn't matter to you. How can you possibly lie to me like that when you don't know what lies beneath the surface?"

Suddenly a thunder roared above them and the rain started falling heavily upon them. They were drenched in a matter of seconds and still Erik held onto her.

"Why do you care Marianne? What does it matter what happened between Christine and myself?" he demanded, but Marianne raised her arms escaping his grasp.

'I care because I love you, you fool!' she thought to herself but all she said was "Goodbye Erik." and turned to leave again.

Before she could take another step though, he caught her and turned her in his arms again and she felt his warm muscular body crush hers against the wall.

"Is it mere curiosity or do you really wish to see me for what I truly am? Do you?"

"Erik please don't do this…" she murmured.

"Don't do what Marianne? Isn't this what you wanted? The truth?"

"Not like this. Don't do this to yourself…"

"What am I doing?"

"I can't stand this anymore. I cannot stand here and watch you suffer like this. Please… Go to Christine if that is what will make you happy."

"Are you thinking about my suffering or yours? Are you afraid Marianne?" he sneered.

When she shook her head saying nothing, he pressed her body further into the wall and caught both her hands in one palm, pinning them above her head.

"Let us see if you will be able to stomach this, shall we?"

He brought his hand to his mask and ripped it from his face, staring into her eyes intently the whole time. He threw the mask to the dirt, not caring to see where it landed, all the while searching her eyes for the loathing he knew would appear there.

Marianne breathed heavily as she took in the deformed flesh but didn't turn her gaze from his face for even a second. Not uttering a sound, she stared at him without blinking.

When she didn't react, Erik lowered his head so that his lips were grazing against hers, not caring about the rain that fell upon them.

"Do you appreciate my honesty now Marianne?" he spat with venom.

Feeling as if her heart would melt in light of the self-hatred she saw drawn in his eyes, all she did in response to his harsh words was to lean her head forward and kiss him, pouring all of the love she felt for him into that kiss.

Erik was surprised by her reaction. He sensed her warm lips against his, kissing him with such urgency that for a moment his mind stopped. This was nothing like Christine's kiss. Marianne wasn't trying to buy her freedom; on the contrary, she was kissing him of her own volition.

Unable to resist any longer, he let go of her hands and pulled her hard against his body. He accepted her invitation and responded to her sensual kiss, capturing her lips with hunger. As she sighed in relief, he took the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Marianne's hands left his shoulders and she grasped a handful of his hair, pulling him to her as her other hand rested on his marred cheek. He devoured her lips as their tongues continued an exploratory journey awakening unknown, strange feelings in each other.

They didn't even notice the heavy rain coming down upon them. Erik's embrace became tighter, as if he were afraid he would wake up from one of the many dreams he had about them being together, touching each other in the most intimate of ways he could ever imagine.

Marianne gasped at his intense touch, feeling lightheaded. She pulled her head back involuntarily in search of oxygen and gazed into his smoldering eyes. Erik lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, caressing her swollen lips with his thumb. She looked into his eyes and saw something flicker there; warmth and desire. She shivered.

"What are you thinking about right now, Marianne?" he asked, his voice flowing over her as sensual as a lover's caress.

She squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly afraid to let him see the honest desire in their depths. Her entire body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Open your eyes, Marianne, please." he whispered. "Look at me."

For a brief moment, Erik thought she would flee from his arms, but Marianne remained completely still. She snapped her eyes open at the husky sound of his voice, letting him discover the want in her. For wordless moments, they stared into each other's eyes and he saw the same desire that was mirrored in his own. Just then he felt her hands cupping both sides of his face. Marianne leaned against him, her fingers trailing along his face, but feeling him flinch beneath her touch, stopped. His eyes closed once she had touched his disfigured side. Marianne kissed the spoilt cheek tenderly.

The expression on her lovely face was overwhelming. He couldn't help himself and reclaimed her mouth in a long intoxicating kiss, his lips telling her everything he felt for her. When his tongue commanded entry to her mouth, she obeyed eagerly. The rain seemed to be helping their bodies entwine again. Marianne kissed him with equal fierceness. She felt his arm around her waist while his other hand tangled in her hair.

Marianne's body reacted to his fervent assault with eagerness and passion. Erik elicited a need in her she never even imagined to exist. They were both angry and frustrated, perhaps Erik was only trying to punish her by kissing her like this, but Marianne needed more…

He pulled her wet hair back and kissed her neck as the rain continued falling upon them. She arched against him and he felt her full breasts rub against his chest, the peaks sticking out as if begging to be touched by his fingers. He winced as his lower abdominal area became even more painfully constricted.

Without parting from her, he led her into the main house and into the salon. They landed on the sofa. Erik's large frame covered Marianne's as he placed skilful hands along her waist and sides and then stopped right before he reached her breasts. Marianne traced her fingers over his face moving them to his throat. He kissed her hungrily and she answered his probing tongue with an open mouth. She could smell his scent and it was igniting an intense yearning within her. He moved to kiss her earlobe, going down to nibble at the crook of her neck. A moan escaped her lips and he couldn't help but grin.

"I need you, Marianne." he breathed heavily in the back of his throat. She grasped his hair as he continued moving further towards the swell of her ample breasts, kissing his way down as he cupped them in his hands, making Marianne arch against him. He wanted to tell her just how much he ached for her, how much he yearned for her. As he teased the sensitive nipples with his fingers hardening them through the fabric of her dress, an unusual feeling of moisture between her thighs made her shift in his arms, pushing her hips forward against him.

He could feel himself hardening and her hips created a superb friction against his. Her hands were moving up and down his back, wanting to feel as much as of him as possible. When her hips made contact with his again, she felt his aroused flesh between them. Curiosity, as well as desire began building up within her, making her feel careless and free. She didn't care about anything. It seemed to her that all she had ever wanted was right here in her arms.

She wanted to plunge in the desire she had for him. He was kissing her as if he were an experienced in the field. She wondered for a second if he felt the same sense of pleasure as her.

Hearing Marianne's soft whimpering, Erik felt satisfied he was able to be the cause of her sweet moans. Marianne bit her lip when Erik carried on with his caresses all over her body. He growled as he continued his ministrations on her breasts and her hands moved to his thighs.

Erik sensed that he would not be able to control himself any longer; he stopped kissing her and pulled away suddenly. Then, he swept her in his arms and quickly walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

While Erik ascended the staircase as fast as he could, having Marianne in his arms, she nuzzled in his neck. Her breath against his skin made him groan. He began to lose his nerve and stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Marianne…" he growled, his breath hard and fast as he leaned his forehead against hers, panting from the heat that had overtaken him. He was ready to rip her dress from her body so he could see and touch what lay beneath it.

He hastened his pace, at last arriving in front of her bedroom door. Not being able to open the door, he kicked it. He moved towards the bed and lay Marianne gently upon it.

Erik went to the direction of the door in order to close it. As he did so, he turned to look at her. The rain had stopped and the glowing moon cast its silver light upon her magnificent form. The bed was the only part of the room covered by moonlight. He remained at his dark spot and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her lying on the bed. He knew this image would burn itself forever in his mind.

She ventured a gaze in his direction and barely made out Erik's form in the darkness of the room. They both remained silent for a long time and Marianne could swear he could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Suddenly, he took a step in her direction but seemed to think better of it and froze. It was at that moment that she realized it was her decision to make. He was so sensual as to steal passionate kisses from her at any opportune moment, but enough of a gentleman to control himself even at this time when she had all but offered herself to him.

On the one hand she was mortified that she had responded so willingly to his touch, but she couldn't help yearning for his exquisite caresses upon her skin. She knew she was regarded as an old maid by many, a prude, hopeless romantic who was determined to find real love before she would let any man court her; yet, Erik seemed to be the only person she had ever encountered who was so perceptive that she could swear he was able to read her mind. Chancing another look at him, she finally decided to follow her heart.

He was waiting for a sign from her and at that moment she knew she couldn't do anything else but give in to him. Slowly, she reached out her hand and waited for him to come to her. For a few seconds he simply stood there not speaking and she felt her breath catch in her throat with terror.

Had she been mistaken? Had she repulsed him by practically offering herself to him? She lowered her hand and closed her eyes waiting for him to leave her in her misery, closing the door between them forever. Moments later she felt the mattress sag under his weight and opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to her.

His right hand was covering the marred side of his face and he wasn't moving at all, simply sitting there listening to her breathing. He sensed movement behind him and could feel her shifting on the bed, not daring to glance back at her and ruin the moment. Suddenly he felt her hand upon his shoulder and became stiff with uncertainty. He remained absolutely still, not knowing what to expect next and was astonished to feel her arms embrace him tenderly.

He turned his face away, trying to hide himself from her, but Marianne would have none of it. She placed her hand on top of his, turning his face so that she could look into his eyes, but didn't make a move to pull his hand away from his disfigurement. Caressing his makeshift mask with her fingers, she spoke softly.

"Erik… Don't hide from me. I need to see you." Erik stared into her eyes for a few long moments and slowly let his hand fall to reveal his deformity. He expected to see pity reflected in her eyes but instead only found acceptance staring him in the face as she caressed his skin gently.

She traced the contours of his face, grazing her fingers upon his mangled flesh and, without flinching, leaned in to kiss his right cheek. When she didn't elicit any reaction from him, she started raining kisses all over his face. When she touched her lips to his, he pulled back bewildered by the tenderness she was showing him.

"You are so handsome Erik. Your face is so beautiful to me." she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Her voice was filled with tenderness; tenderness for the man she loved.

He closed his eyes, disbelieving of her words. "Open your eyes and look at me. Please…"

Erik did just that. He fixed his gaze upon hers and reached out to wipe her tears away with his fingers. His touch lingered upon her face and he caressed her cheek, his eyes traveling to her parted lips which were swollen by his kisses.

He found he could not avert his gaze from her mouth and that he needed to taste her again. He crushed her waiting mouth with his once more, this time pouring all of the repressed desire he had in him into that kiss. He pleaded for entry and when she responded eagerly, plunged his tongue into the cavern of her mouth to taste her sweetness.

However, kissing her was not enough for him anymore. He needed to feel her naked skin upon his own, to explore her supple body with his quivering fingers and his mouth, until they would find ultimate pleasure in each other.

His hands traveled to her back and then to her waist, never taking his lips from hers, moving forward until their bodies entwined and he felt her shivering from his touch. Finally, feeling his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, he released her mouth and his lips trailed a path of wet kisses down the column of her neck, to the spot where it met her shoulder.

He laved his tongue over her heated flesh and playfully bit her skin, feeling her squirm in his arms. Not able to take it anymore, he put his hands upon her shoulders and pushed her gently, until her back touched the mattress beneath them. When she didn't push him away, he kissed her again with hungry urgency and ventured allowing his hands to roam south.

Slowly, he leaned his face toward hers, and with a whimper, she gave herself up to his kisses again. When his lips touched hers, she gasped and shuddered, then moaned softly as he pressed his lips against hers hungrily. She enjoyed the sensation of his hands on her body immensely as he caressed, stroked and rubbed her warm flesh with the tips of his calloused fingers. The touch of his tongue upon her lips made her open up for him, allowing him to taste the heated depths of her mouth.

Her hands were on his chest, her fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt before sliding them up and over his shoulders. She wrapped her fingers around his neck, feeling his warm skin beneath her touch, the rapid beat of his pulse telling her he was just as excited as she was. She dug her fingers deep into his thick, silky hair, gripping him tightly as they continued to kiss and caress each other.

Shivers run through Marianne's form when his lips hit the joining of her neck trailing warm, wet kisses on her oversensitive skin, effectively eliciting a soft squeal of pleasure from her. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Erik took advantage of her movement, ravaging her flesh with his lips, as he began to move to her shoulders and give her light love bites with his teeth.

Her hands came around his back, holding onto him as his arms snaked around her waist, locking there, and she was thrilled at the feeling of being in his warm embrace, realising how perfectly she fitted in his strong arms. She inhaled deeply taking in his masculine scent which only raised her awareness of how much she wanted him. At that moment she thought she would melt right into his arms.

A growl came from deep in his throat, as he whispered her name. He needed to feel her warm skin against his hands; despite their embrace, there were several layers of clothing parting them and this made Erik sigh in discomfort. Intoxicated by her scent, he couldn't help but begin caressing her all over her body.

He pulled the hem of her dress up just a little as his hand found its way furtively underneath Marianne's dress starting a journey up the soft skin of her legs. As his hand caressed her inner thigh, his other one proceeded toward her breast. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't try to stop him; instead he was rewarded with her soft moans. Her head was limp and she fought for breath when Erik began trailing soft kisses at the sensitive spot above her breasts.

Marianne felt the need to touch more of his skin, just as he had done before. She unbuttoned his shirt and stroked the hard ripple of the muscles on his torso making him groan at the contact. His hot skin felt so perfect to her. She finished unbuttoning his waistcoat and tugged his shirt to free it from his trousers.

She enjoyed the feel of his skin under her fingers and slid her hands to rest on his back. Their eyes met and Erik fixed her gaze with his when Marianne touched the scars on his back, caressing his skin tenderly. She sighed and lifted herself a little so as to kiss his neck, nibbling on his heated flesh.

Erik pushed her softly against the mattress and her entire body began to tremble again as she felt his fingers gently stroking her face and he ran his thumb over her quivering lips. His fingers descended on her neck and traced the line of her cleavage just above her breasts. She locked her gaze with his and took his hand guiding it to the buttons of her blouse.

Encouraged and even more aroused by her apparent approval of his boldness, Erik unbuttoned her blouse and opened it reverently. His eyes darkened when he saw her pink-tipped, heavy breasts through the thin fabric of her chemise. He dragged his hands over her torso and cupped them, pulling down the chemise and slowly started massaging the luscious orbits. Her breathing became harsh as he pinched the peaks, making them harden beneath his touch.

Marianne had never felt anything like this before. There was an aching sensation in her stomach. Lowering his head down, Erik captured a nipple between his lips as his hand cupped her other breast, savouring the weight of it in his palm. Suddenly, his touch became almost frantic, squeezing the flesh and sucking her nipples hard making her cry out his name. Satisfied that he could bring her to such a state, he grabbed her by her hands and helped her to her knees before him.

As they faced each other, he couldn't help but capture her mouth again with hungry urgency and crushed his body to hers again. Marianne pulled first his waistcoat and then his shirt off, revealing the strong, muscular planes of his chest and his broad shoulders to her hungry gaze. Sucking hard on the soft skin of her neck and leaving the traces of his passion upon her creamy flesh, he started to unlace her corset. Her lips found his once more, as her hands helped him toss the offending garment aside.

When Erik discarded the piece of clothing, he helped Marianne wiggle out of her skirt and set to work on her undergarments. Her chemise followed immediately after as he lifted it over her head and outstretched arms. He continued until all of her clothing was removed from her body, except for her pantalets. His eyes roamed over her naked body and he proceeded to disrobe as well, leaving his trousers on, the only thing he could do in order to keep his swollen manhood in control.

Marianne felt vulnerable under his hot gaze and blushed as she stood almost naked before him. He looked down at her, awed at the delicate features of the truly beautiful young woman before him. It felt so right to him, having her in his arms. He pushed her hair back and attacked her neck fiercely. Erik took hold of both sides of her face and reclaimed her mouth in a long passionate kiss. They embraced again, both intoxicated with the feel of skin against skin.

Erik held her in his arms tightly and their bodies entwined, but he felt the tightening in his groin become more painful when her nipples brushed his chest, so he pressed his hips against her abdomen as he swallowed a groan. His lips broke away from hers as they gasped for breath. It was then that Marianne managed to get a look at the bulge she had felt before rubbing against her body.

As Erik was placing her on her back again, Marianne glanced down to see the material of his trousers stretched tightly over his muscular thighs. Before she had the time to think what else the fabric stretched over, her eyes drifted over to his face to find him smiling mischievously. He had noticed her look over his bulging erection. A new rush of warmth rose across her neck to her temples exciting her even more, knowing she was the reason for it. She could feel the spot between her legs getting hotter and wetter as their hands wandered all over each other's bodies. He had taken control over her senses and her mind.

"Let me please you, Marianne. I want to please you more than anything else right now." Erik enraptured her with his husky tone.

This time it was Marianne who initiated the kiss, parting his lips eagerly with hers and thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tasting every bit of his sweet essence. She wanted more than anything for him to keep touching every part of her oversensitive body.

"Please Erik…" he heard the lusty voicing of her need.

His hot mouth on her flesh drove her mad with desire, her moans vocal pleas to her want. Her sweet noises rendered him unable to resist taking one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling on her nipple and making it swell from his attentions, proceeding to the other as he continued the same ministrations. His hands travelled down to her thighs, daring to touch her over her undergarments until he felt the slick wetness of her excitement with his fingers.

Erik's caresses made Marianne toss her head back, causing his lips to smirk with satisfaction. He looked down at her with affection and desire, wanting nothing else but to give her pleasure. As he tried to pull the last piece of fabric from her body, she grasped his hand, looking pleadingly into his eyes, in a final, pathetic effort to escape his spell.

"Please… Trust me, Marianne…" Erik whispered, trying to calm her by caressing her hands softly.

She knew at that point there would be no turning back. She released his hand and let him finish what he had started. He pulled her undergarment slowly down her legs and dropped it on the floor.

Erik was mesmerized at the vision of the woman kneeling completely naked before him; he took in the shallow rise and fall of her magnificent breasts, the smooth area of her stomach and the curly nest at the junction of her thighs. His breathing became unsteady when he saw her voluptuous body finally uncovered, ready and eager for his touch.

It was more than she could take; he was right in front of her, doing nothing, saying nothing. Her agony ended when she met his dark eyes, filled with raw passion. Grabbing her by her waist, he began a journey of kisses from her mouth down to her neck and his new favourite place, her breasts. He thought that he could not last and control his throbbing erection, and for a moment feared he would climax in his pants, but he took a deep breath and concentrated on his intentions.

Feeling his fingers search her out, little mewls of pleasure escaped her lips as he found the soft flesh of her centre. She arched her body when his fingers travelled south working gently on the spot. Marianne couldn't hold her moans any longer as Erik started suckling on her nipples, while one of his hands rubbed over her already swollen clit. It was as if he knew just how to please her with his sweet rhythm which made the heat inside of her rise to unbearable heights. His skilful fingers began to move in and out of her slowly, finding the special spot that would drive her to climax.

Never seizing the sweet torment he was putting her through, his mouth trailed kisses down her stomach, stopping to tease her bellybutton with his tongue. When Marianne grabbed the sheets, he decided to bring her the release she seemed to seek so desperately. As his trail of kisses continued to her inner thighs, she lifted her head to see Erik between her legs.

She felt that with every touch of his fingers and his tongue he sent sensations through her body that made her want for more. He inserted two fingers in her, making her lose her senses almost completely. Erik felt light-headed by the scent she set off. Being unable to resist the temptation, he lowered his head and touched his lips to her womanhood, retrieving his fingers.

"ERIK!..." she screamed in disbelief of his actions.

Her hand moved to his hair as she pushed her thighs to his mouth. His hot breath and skilful tongue only heightened the feeling that was building up inside of her. He smiled to himself at her wanton reaction, and sucked on the small bundle of nerves, feeling a surge of raw passion wash over him at her moans of ecstasy.

Suddenly, a rush went through her body and she began to tremble. He plunged his fingers in her wetness again, coaxing her with his talented tongue until she climaxed violently into his mouth. He didn't stop drinking her sweet nectar until he engulfed the last drop she had produced for him.

Her breathing was still fast and heavy when he moved slowly over her shaking body. Erik captured her lips in a long, intoxicating kiss, his frame on top of hers nesting between her legs. Marianne held him in her arms, stroking his back softly and kissing him with equal fervour tasting herself in his mouth.

Marianne's hands moved all over his body, wanting to touch him, to tease him, to taste his skin just like he had with hers. Her mouth nibbled on his neck making him groan and arch against her centre. She started to shiver again with fear and excitement when she felt his rigid manhood brush against her inner thighs.

"My sweet Marianne… My Marianne…" he murmured, his voice thick and husky with desire.

She moaned at the sound of his voice and managed to somehow turn him on his back, letting her instincts free. She straddled him and Erik growled when her tongue deliberately played with his nipple, following his example, before she took it gently between her lips to suckle on the sensitive flesh. She felt his hands run up her back as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Trailing her tongue across his chest, she captured his other nipple and repeated the same ministrations on it; the sounds coming from his chest were wonderful and exciting to her. What Marianne found curious was the fact that she began to feel moisture pool in her centre again only by hearing him groan deep in his throat, sending excited tremors all through her body.

She whispered his name as she trailed kisses along the planes of his chest and neck, licking his skin and revelling in his taste. She felt his skin grow impossibly hot beneath her touch as she continued to tease him mercilessly. By that time Erik felt he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at this pace, his pulsating member pressing urgently against her, so he suddenly took control of the situation, rolling them over until their positions were reversed, her on her back again with him leaning over her, gazing deep into her eyes.

Her fingers drifted over to his thighs and he took one of her hands to place it over his raging manhood. For Marianne it was something incredible; she was agitated, yet aroused by the feel of him in her hand. Erik showed her how to massage him through his trousers and she picked up immediately on his desired rhythm. Feeling her little hand exploring him pushed him nearly over the edge. He unbuttoned his trousers, letting her hand pull his incarcerated erection out of its confinements.

Erik hissed between his teeth when she wrapped her hand around his hardness. She felt the texture of his skin so soft, yet so hard beneath her questing fingers and continued stroking him gently. He was about to explode when he removed her hand from his aching flesh and took off his trousers tossing them aside to join the rest of their clothing upon the floor.

Marianne couldn't take her eyes off of his throbbing erection, standing proudly in front of her. This image was almost too much to bear. Her breath caught in her throat when his manly form towered on top of her; a strange tingle registered at the base of her throat forming a path down between her breasts and her bellybutton, finally bursting into a raging fire at the centre of her womanly passion. Nervousness hit her again, as she didn't know what his next move would be.

He observed her for a brief moment; his heart truly belonged to this beautiful woman who seemed to trust him and was willing to give herself to him body and soul. He cupped her cheek, caressing it lovingly. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of doubt or remorse, but he only saw tenderness and desire directed at him.

"Marianne… My lovely, beautiful Marianne… I need you so much. If you don't want this, please, stop it now… I don't know if I can control myself any longer. Marianne…" he whispered huskily, "…I won't be able to control myself if we continue…"

Intense dark eyes locked onto hers as she brought her hands to his face. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely breathe.

"No, Erik… I need you too… Don't stop… Please…" She was overwhelmed with all of these emotions she didn't know to explain. She really wanted to tell him how she felt, but didn't know how. All she did was pull his lips to hers and kiss him passionately, encouraging him to continue and finish what they had started.

Erik groaned and pulled her close to him. "Marianne… if we do this, you must know… you will belong to me!" he whispered possessively in her ear.

"Oh yes, Erik… I am yours… I belong to you…" she responded to his words, holding him as close as she could.

"You belong to me, Marianne…"

He settled his hot body between her legs, resting his weight upon his elbows and reached to part her thighs with his hand. Sensing her natural nervousness, he tried to ease her anxiety by meeting her lips in a soulful kiss.

"You are everything to me… Let me give you pleasure, Marianne." He crushed his lips against hers. She felt his tongue on her neck and her breasts, his arousal against her leg; the reality of how far they had come made her tremble nervously. There was no turning back now. Shivers ran down her spine as his fingers reached and entered again her warm, damp entrance. She gasped, arching her body against his, biting her lip. Instinctively, she opened her legs a little further; Erik growled in desire as he found her ready for him. He inserted a second finger in her and Marianne cried out, lifting her hips upward to meet his hand. She rocked against his fingers involuntarily and closed her eyes, her breaths emerging in gasps. Sensing her impeding climax he increased the rhythm of his motions. Marianne grasped his shoulders and screamed his name as her release flooded her senses.

Erik placed his thick hardness between her legs, leading it towards her heated opening. He cupped both sides of her face and kissed her.

"Do you want me, Marianne?" he asked more confident than before, rubbing his length against her teasingly. "Do you?..."

"Y-yes, Erik…yes I need you, I want you…" she moaned.

"I know this will hurt, but please trust me Marianne. Look at me. I need you to look at me when we become one." He caressed her as he placed the tip of his manhood to her entrance. Her whimper became a cry as he claimed her in one long thrust. Tears began running down her cheeks at the searing pain. Never breaking eye contact, Erik wiped them and kissed her tenderly, whispering softly in her ear, trying to ease her pain. Marianne put her hands against his back; she squirmed beneath him, trying to adjust to his enormous size. She felt he was filling her completely with his long, swollen flesh.

A few brief moments later, he sensed her breathing relax, and she began to move beneath him signalling her readiness. She kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Does it feel better?" He didn't want to hurt her, even though he knew it was something inevitable in this case.

Marianne nodded and felt his warm, inviting touch as he slipped his fingers, one by one between hers, entwining them. Erik began thrusting slowly into her, never leaving her gaze; moving in and out of her at a slow pace as she felt him grow larger within her. His hands left hers and one moved under her hip, as the other found her clit and rubbed it with his thumb in perfect rhythm. He looked at her face and saw the pleasure overtake her once more. It was pure ecstasy being imbedded inside her centre, drawing him deeper still. Marianne lifted herself a little so as to nuzzle his neck, as her fingers fled to his chest and pinched his nipples making him harder within her.

"Oh…Erik" she exclaimed on a choked whisper, looking into his eyes; they seemed like deep green pools enveloping her like a rising tide.

"You are mine…. Mine!" he murmured, his voice husky with passion.

Her soft moans grew louder and she felt even more excited by hearing his groans and passionate sounds. Burying his face against her neck, he continued thrusting fast and hard, his hand never leaving the sensitive spot between her legs. Their bodies were near the precipice of ecstasy as their breathing came out in frantic gasps.

"Mine… You are mine… my Marianne… Come for me… Come with me…"

All of a sudden, Marianne grasped his shoulders painfully; he felt her inner muscles clench around his member and she screamed his name as she reached the plateau of her pleasure.

"Oh, yes Erik… only for you…" The blinding, pulsating moment of her release wasn't over when he felt his orgasm claim him and he groaned in blissful agony. He continued his thrusts until he spilled his hot seed into her. His muscles shook uncontrollably as he collapsed over her body.

Erik hid his face against her neck, trying to breathe again as Marianne held him in her arms, caressing his back and neck. She wished they could remain like this for ever. He lifted his head tiredly and looked at her with sweet adoration reflected in his eyes. Remaining still in her, he kissed her deeply. He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Marianne. I think I have loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. No matter what happens, I will love you always. I love you and I will love you until my dying day."

Her breath caught in her throat. She remained still, no words coming out of her mouth; she just blinked looking at him. Erik removed himself off of her and lay on his back; she followed him immediately, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I love you too, Erik. I love you so much…" Tears of relief began running down her cheeks and she hid her face on his chest.

Erik felt surprised by her reaction. "Why are you crying, my love?" he couldn't imagine the reason why.

"Because I didn't think I would ever hear those words from you. Ever! I thought you were still in love with Christine and that I would lose you…"

"Shhhh, don't cry my love. I am yours and yours only." He cradled her in his arms. "Don't cry. It is all over." He looked into her eyes again. "Marianne, I love you as I have never loved before. I love you. I never expected to have someone like you in my life. You are the greatest present life could ever give me. A few months ago I would not have imagined meeting a woman such as yourself. I would never have thought that a wonderful, beautiful woman such as you could ever bear to look at me or say that she loved me."

He kissed her lips softly and he continued. "I admire you for your strength and your beauty. I think I have loved you since the first time you slapped me! I love you, my beautiful Marianne! I cannot imagine being with anyone else. I love you."

Marianne interlaced her fingers with his. She looked at him, feeling as if she were in a dream and wished never to wake up.

"You have changed my life, Erik. I thought I was happy, but now see it was all an illusion until you came into my life. Don't ever leave me Erik." She hugged him tightly.

"My heart is yours and only yours Marianne. And you are mine… My love, my Marianne…" He swept her over as he crushed his lips against hers once more with fierce passion.

* * *

**A/N:** To quote the words of another favourite writer of phiction…………. Was it good for you too? ;-) 


	25. Chapter 25

_First of all, today is S2's birthday so everybody chip in for a new tiara! Make sure you leave a nice wish for her in our inbox. It will surely bring a great big smile on her face and she's really worth it!_

**A/N: **Dear readers, thank you so very much for the wonderful feedback you offered. You have all been great and your responses have been truly encouraging! Don't forget us again and make us beg for more reviews. Please, you have to understand we live on feedback!

Well, we can see you were really excited to read some much-deserved...fun shall we say?... for a change so... because we hadanticipated it, here is some pointless smut to keep you through the weekend. Never fear for the next few chapters are rolling in it, so at least the next week is gonna be all flowers and sunshine for the readers who follow our story.

* * *

**S1**: This is where Erik is gonna take full control of the situation. I take special pride in this chapter because it is the only sexual chapter you're ever gonna read from me. Except for the bondage of course... 

**S2**: (slaps S1 silly) Are you nuts? Why are you revealing the plot? I take great pride for the previous chapter and of course the following ones as they are all mine! Mine! Mine I tell you! It was so satisfying for me as an authoress... (bows to her public graciously as she slaps S1 once again to bring some sense to her) Anyway, I wanted to write the bondage scene myself but she's so annoying when it comes to such trivialities...

**S1**: Shall we let them read the rest of the story?

**S2**: Have I mentioned I would love to be a Primadonna (first lady of the stage)?

**S1**: (slaps S2 on the back of the head) Get a grip! We're supposed to hate La Carlotta!

**S2**: But it's such a great song!

**S1**: Enough! Stop your whimpering, we have work to do! We have to put up chapter 26 soon...

**S2**: OK, whatever... (puts on the tiara S1 bought for her and exits humming) _Primadonna first lady of the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore youuuuuuuu, light up the stage in your own special way, sing Priiiiiiiimadonna once mooooooooooooore_

**

* * *

****Chapter 25**

Erik woke up in the middle of the night feeling disoriented. He looked around him frantically, trying to understand where he was. Realizing his mask was missing, he brought his hand to his face and covered his deformity. The next thing he felt was a warm weight upon his chest. He looked down and found himself gazing at Marianne's tranquil form nestling against him.

She was peacefully smiling in her sleep, most probably lost in a wonderful dream of some sort. Suddenly everything came back to him. Her kisses, her lithe body as they moved against each-other, the gentle caresses they had shared, the words of love they had said to each other.

Slowly he lowered his hand from his face, not frightened any longer. In Marianne he had found a kindred soul. She had seen his face and instead of running away from him screaming in terror, she had embraced him with love and acceptance. She had given herself to him, body and soul, and for the first time in his life she had made him feel loved.

Gently, so as not to wake her, he ran his fingers through her hair, relishing in the feel of silk against his fingertips. Careful not to disturb her slumber but unable to resist any longer, he leaned over and laid a soft kiss upon her cheek. Marianne stirred in her sleep and settled against his chest once more, a soft smile forming on her lips. Erik smiled to himself and leaned in to kiss her again. This time he touched his lips to hers and didn't stop when he heard her moan in a disgruntled manner.

He opened his mouth and took her bottom lip between his swollen ones. Marianne stirred again and tried to move away from whatever it was that disturbed her slumber, but Erik refused to give in. Instead he persisted, chewing softly on her bottom lip and then laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh to relieve the pressure.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her respond to his kisses, parting her lips and meeting his probing tongue with hers. He entered her mouth with his tongue and mimicked the motion of his hips as he moved to tower over her and rocked against her body. He felt his heart sink in his chest as she allowed him entry to her mouth and suckled his tongue seductively. Driven crazy by desire, he growled in the back of his throat and kissed her hungrily as if he were trying to swallow her whole.

He rocked his throbbing erection against her skin and cradled his body between her thighs. Marianne lost herself in sensation, dragging her fingers over his broad shoulders. She started moving her hips in unison to his rhythm and raised one of her legs, bringing it to rest against his waist, silently inviting him to enter her and give them the pleasure they both yearned for.

Yet, instead of taking her and granting her what she obviously needed, Erik stopped kissing her and raised himself away from her undulating body. Marianne opened her eyes then, looking at him questioningly. Her eyes were burning with desire and… was it humiliation? She looked so unsure, so afraid of rejection after everything that had transpired between them. For a split second he considered prolonging her agony but just couldn't do it. He smiled at her reassuringly and leaned in to steal a last kiss from her. She tried to pull him further into her embrace but he quickly moved away, giving her a soft peck on the lips and smiling mischievously at her.

"Erik…" she whined, trying to get him to return to her.

"I will be with you shortly my love." he reassured her, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

Once he closed the door behind him, he turned on the faucet over the bathtub to fill it with hot water, and then started rummaging through the various bottles next to the mirror for a bath oil to his liking and some soap. A few minutes later, he looked around him appreciatively and, satisfied by his handiwork, turned to open the door that separated him from his loved one.

He peered through the opening to see her laying on her stomach, her back bare and tempting to his senses. For a moment he thought about dismissing his plan and joining her on the bed, but then shook his head and approached her silently.

"Marianne would you follow me please?" he spoke tenderly, resting his hand upon her creamy shoulder.

"No! I want to go back to sleep…" she drawled.

"Come on sleepy-head. Time for a bath." he chuckled. Marianne turned to lie on her back, making sure to conceal her torso with the coverlet.

"Erik, I'm not in the mood for playing games. I want to go back to sleep." she said matter-of-factly.

"If I recall correctly, not half an hour ago you didn't seem to be so keen on sleeping my dear." he teased her, raising a brow playfully.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. She blushed furiously, raising the bed covers to hide her nudity, averting her gaze from his shamefully. "You… I… I don't…" she started but was interrupted but his boisterous laughter. Noticing the hurt look on her face however, he approached and sat on the bed next to her.

"I am only teasing you, dearest." He soothed her, raising his hand to caress her hair. She raised her eyes to his once more, a hint of discomfort still evident in them. "Will you come with me, darling? I have drawn you a bath and the water is getting cold as we speak." he ventured again.

She pouted but only for a few seconds. When she saw his prodding eyes, she granted him a radiant smile and moved to get off the bed. She pulled the covers around her shoulders, suddenly very much aware of her nudity, and felt her cheeks flush with shame when she passed by him on the way to the bathroom.

Erik was close behind. As soon as she crossed the door he stood behind her, taking the fine linen in his hands to divest her of her makeshift clothing. Marianne glanced at him over her shoulder and when she saw a crooked smile on his lips that made the blood in her veins pump faster, she let him take the fabric away from her and quickly submerged herself in the water.

Erik smiled to himself and approached the bathtub in two long strides. He stood before her and divested himself of the trousers he had donned less than an hour ago, revealing his swollen member that bobbed against his muscular thighs. She averted her gaze turning crimson again and gasped in surprise when he raised his leg and entered the tub to come sit behind her. Unsure of what to do next, Marianne closed her eyes and jumped when she felt his hands caress her tense shoulders, then travel to her breasts to cup them in his palms. She leaned into his embrace slowly and felt his hardness press against the small of her back.

Erik diverted his attention from Marianne's ample bosom and pushed gently on her back so that she would lean forward. He washed her hair gently and when he was finished took the bar of soap in his hands and lathered her heated skin. He run his hands all over her body, making sure to touch every inch of her form, kindling a fire in her, taking her breath away. When he took her breasts in his palms again and started torturing her nipples with his fingers, she arched her back leaning further into his touch, moaning as he lowered his head and took her earlobe in his mouth. He started suckling on the sensitive flesh and smiled to himself when he heard her whimper his name.

He was surprised when he felt her dainty fingers surround his pulsing member and submerged his own palm underwater, covering her hand with his over his bulging erection. Ever so slowly, he started moving her hand up and down over his engorged flesh and when she started picking up on the rhythm, he took his hand from her and leaned his head back, enjoying the attention on his heated flesh, clenching his teeth, trying to keep control of his senses. It proved futile when he felt her turn in his arms and she touched her lips to his broad chest while her hand continued moving up and down upon his aching shaft.

Taking advantage of his astonishment, she rubbed her breasts against his chest, feeling her nipples harden at the contact. She nibbled on the sensitive spot at the crook of his neck making him growl deep in his throat and he allowed his hands to roam all over her body, grasping her backside and pulling her to him fiercely. Instead of shocking her however, his actions seemed to urge her on as she gripped his swollen manhood eagerly and pumped him faster.

"What are you doing to me?" he groaned in ecstasy.

"Am I hurting you dearest?" she teased him. "Do you want me to stop?"

His breath came out in agonized gasps as he abandoned himself to the pleasure she was giving him. Sensing his arousal, she deliberately slowed her rhythm and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why aren't you talking? I should probably stop…" she said, loosening his grip.

His reaction was instant. He immediately brought his hand upon hers between them, pressing her palm against his hard shaft. "What is it my love?" she feigned innocence.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay. For. This." he snarled.

Instead of teasing him further, she grasped his aching flesh in her palm once more and started pumping him hard and fast. Erik squeezed her bottom in his hands and pulled her in for a rough kiss, biting and sucking her lips as he sensed his impeding orgasm.

She rubbed his flesh eagerly and returned the kiss, their tongues dwelling for control. His breathing came out harsh and uneven, his hardness pulsating in her palm as he reached a shuttering release, his body becoming rigid in her arms.

Finally, Marianne seized her ministrations, raining kisses all over his face and neck. When his breathing became regular again, he pulled her head to him and captured her lips in a soulful kiss that made her quiver with desire.

He rinsed her thoroughly and stood, reaching out to her to assist her in moving out of the tub.

She gave him a dejected look and came to stand before him, as he took a towel and dried off her sensitive flesh. Once he was satisfied with the result, he threw the towel on the floor and took her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom once more where he softly laid her upon the bed.

He kneeled between her legs lying on top of her and kissed her with fervent passion. Spent by her earlier attentions, he took his time as he kissed his way down her neck, nibbling on the soft skin there, eliciting urgent moans from her lips. He took hold of her thighs and raised her legs to accommodate his undulating hips, rubbing against her wet entrance, making her squirm beneath him.

Marianne tried to hold him to her but he resisted, pulling away from her whenever she tried to get closer to him. He felt himself grow hard again driven by her fervor. He kissed his way down to her breasts, taking one erect nipple between his lips, suckling the peak, driving her mad with desire. She brought her hands to his hair but he took hold of her wrists, bringing them to rest against the mattress.

She tried to free her hands, but he wouldn't bulge. The grip he had on her wrists was fierce, forcing her to remain unmoving as he feasted on her flesh hungrily. She arched her back trying to relieve the tension she felt but each time he felt her try to gain control of the situation he pulled back from her teasingly.

"I told you my love. You will pay." he growled and turned his attention to her other breast, never letting go of her wrists. She moaned in protest but he didn't take pity on her. He continued his ministrations and when her moans turned to continuous whimpers of ecstasy, he traveled south and trailed a wet path from her breasts along her midriff and towards her bellybutton.

He dipped his tongue in her navel to collect the water that still clung to her skin and she gasped in pleasure at the strange sensation. Again he started moving down on her body, reaching the fine hair that covered the apex of her legs. Diverting from his path, he kissed the skin that covered her inner thighs, avoiding contact with her center.

Unable to resist his urges any longer, he laved his tongue over the folds of her womanhood, finally letting go of her hands that instantly went to his hair, pressing him hard against her, desperate for some kind of release. He darted his tongue out to taste her slick wetness. Still, he refused to give into her frantic pleas and avoided touching her pulsating core.

He entered her tight canal with his long tongue drinking from her juices, hungry for more but controlled himself when she furiously pulled on a fistful of hair and crushed him to her urgently. Immediately he removed himself from her and chuckled cruelly when she screamed in agony at his departure.

He moved up, rubbing his body against hers purposefully, knowing that the sheer friction would drive her mad with desire. Indeed, his movement had the desired effect. When he rested his weight upon his elbows and looked into her eyes, the raw passion he saw shimmering there satisfied him immensely. She seemed relieved that he would finally give her what she wanted, but he kept torturing her, maintaining the distance between their lower bodies.

When he was sure she couldn't take the tension anymore, he started undulating his hips against hers, allowing her to feel how hard he was for her but refusing to enter her still. Again she tried to take hold of his hips and pull him to her but it soon became apparent that he would have none of it as once more he took hold of her hands and brought them above her head. Taking hold of both of her wrists with his left hand, he brought his right hand between them, entering her tight depths with two of his fingers.

Her breath caught in her throat and she fought for oxygen as he started rubbing her center bringing her to the brink of ecstasy but at the moment he felt her muscles clench around his fingers, he removed them, disentangling from her completely, save for where his hand gripped her wrists over her head.

"What do you want Marianne? Tell me." he whispered seductively in her ear.

She shook her head, past the point of forming coherent sentences but he persisted. "Speak to me Marianne. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Please…" was all she could muster. Her voice came out harsh and uneven but he continued his torture, undulating his hips against hers once more.

She bit her bottom lip in agony looking pleadingly into his eyes. "Erik please!" she cried between agitated gasps.

Just then, he took his engorged shaft into his hand and placed the tip of it at the entrance of her pulsating core. This undid her and she started trembling uncontrollably.

"Tell me what it is you want Marianne!" he demanded from her.

"Please Erik! I need you!" she cried out in agony.

The air was forced from her lungs as he entered her fully in one deep thrust. For a few moments he remained still, waiting for her to get accustomed to his girth and then he began rocking slowly into her as she arched and writhed beneath him. At first the rhythm he set was agonizingly slow, but he increased his tempo and let go of her hands to lift her hips to his thrusting body. She abandoned herself to him, her hips moving of their own accord in frenzied fervor.

Suddenly the world around her exploded in a thousand pieces. He brought his motions to a standstill altogether, simply riding out the waves of her ecstasy as her muscles convulsed around him.

When the spasms of her pleasure seized, he started gyrating his hips in slow, tormenting circles, each thrust driving him deeper into her welcoming body. She tried to match his fluid movements with meeting thrusts of her own and lost track of time as he rocked inside her over and over. When he felt he couldn't hold out much longer, he picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming frantic. He brought his hand between them, finding her bud with his thumb, rubbing the spot in circular motions and the overwhelming sensation began to claim her once more.

She arched beneath him and they hit the plateau of pleasure simultaneously. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them and he stiffened in her arms as he exploded inside of her. Finally he let go and collapsed on top of her as their breathing returned back to normal.

He rolled them over so that they remained joined but Marianne was now lying on top of him. He run his fingers through her hair and caressed her shoulders soothingly, tugging at the coverlet to draw it over them.

"I love you." were the last words he spoke to her as he felt sleep take over him and he pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go.

Erik woke up hours later, the sunlight falling upon his eyes, making him squirm. He opened his eyes to find Marianne nestled on his chest. A satisfied smile curved her lips, her breathing soft, her hand wound around his waist. He looked around him in search of his clothing but his gaze kept drifting back to Marianne.

The bed covers were edging her bare bottom and all he could make out was her supple form as she nestled against his chest. She was so beautiful while she slept; her eyes fluttering beneath her closed eyelids as if she were caught up in a vivid dream. He run his fingers through her hair and pondered on the moments of ecstasy they had shared the night before. She had accepted him fully, declaring her love for him when he expected her to turn away from him screaming. Instead of running away, Marianne had embraced him, absorbing all of the hatred against humanity he had pent up in him and giving him only love in return.

Gazing down at her sleeping form, he realized this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. He yearned to hold her in his arms like this every day for the rest of his life, to care for her, love and cherish her. Most of all he wanted to do everything in his power to grant her a lifetime of happiness like she deserved. Marianne was simply the most giving person he had ever encountered in his life. Would she accept him though? Were he to declare his love for her and ask her to spend the rest of her days with him, would she accept him as her husband? He knew it was too soon to dream like this, but he just couldn't help himself.

Once again, he ran his fingers through her silken maze and leaned in to lay a soft kiss upon her sweet lips. She stirred in his arms but didn't seem to wake from her slumber. He knew he had to go but just couldn't bear parting with her so soon. Again he tried to wake her with another kiss against her lips, but still she wouldn't open her eyes. All she did was stir again in her sleep and move her hand upon his chest, succeeding only in arousing him.

Without thinking, he caressed her bottom through the covers, relishing in her softness. Moving the fabric aside, he started rubbing his hands down her back, uncovering her creamy skin to his hungry gaze. She finally opened her eyes, registering his presence. For a moment, Erik held his breath, waiting for her frightened reaction to his face at the garish light of day but his fears were set aside when he saw only love reflected in her gaze as she looked at him.

Instead of turning away from his abhorrent appearance, Marianne smiled a bright smile, and brought her hand up to caress his mangled flesh. She stretched her back to kiss him on his marred cheek and pulled back when she didn't feel him respond, giving him a quizzical look. Registering the fear reflected in his eyes, she smiled reassuringly and traced the contours of his face with her fingers tenderly. She leaned in again, and trailed a path of kisses all over his face, from his forehead and eyelids to the cleft on his chin.

"Am I still dreaming? Are you really here? I can't believe I have you in my arms." she whispered against his lips and finally touched her mouth to his. This time Erik was prepared for her assault and returned her kiss passionately.

He embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. "No Marianne. This is not a dream. I can't believe it myself, but I'm finally where I belong." he grunted, rolling them around and coming to hover above her.

"Erik, we can't… You have to leave. The servants are bound to see you." she said reluctantly.

"I know my love. I'm going to leave soon but first…"

"No Erik! You have to go! If anyone finds out that you spent the night with me here, I'm…"

"Shhh…" he hushed her, touching his index finger upon her lips. "Don't think; just feel."

Before she could say another word in protest, his lips met hers again in a soulful kiss. His probing tongue parted her lips, exploring her mouth urgently as his hands roamed towards her bosom. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and brought his other hand to her leg, raising it to accommodate his throbbing shaft. Last night he had prolonged their pleasure as much as possible, taking his time to explore her body agonizingly slow, giving her a chance to get used to the sensation, but this time he felt he wouldn't be able to control himself for long.

He brought one of his hands between them, softly caressing her entrance with the tips of his fingers, elated to find her ready for him. Feeling he would explode if he didn't enter her soon, he took hold of her thighs with both of his hands and raised her body fractionally to take her in one long hard thrust. Marianne moaned his name in response, arching her body to meet his rocking hips and brought her hands to rest on his back, trying to hold on to him.

"You are mine!" he breathed heavily against her lips.

"Yes!" was all she could muster under this onslaught of feeling.

"You are mine! Tell me you are mine Marianne!"

"Yes Erik! Yes! I'm yours!" she managed to gasp in between his violent thrusts.

He increased his pace, bringing both of them close to release.

"I'm yours!" she almost screamed in his ear as her muscles started clenching around him and he followed her into oblivion, collapsing on top of her, holding her body tightly to his, never wanting to let go.

A few minutes later, when their breathing had turned back to normal, Erik laid a tender kiss upon her lips and, his heart sinking in his chest in reluctance, spoke. "My love, you were right. I need to leave before your servants take notice of my presence."

"But I don't want you to go…" she said, trying to hold on to him.

"It won't be for long my love. Let us meet in the afternoon for lunch at my house; will you join me?"

"Oh Erik, yes." she said, smiling radiantly at him. "I still don't want you to go though." she pouted.

"Don't tempt me. You know how I hate to leave you, but I must for your own good. After all, we have all the time in the world to…"

"Erik!" she chastised him, slapping his steel chest playfully and hiding her face against his warm neck.

He laughed softly, planting a kiss in her hair and finally moved to stand from the bed. She took the covers in her hands concealing her nudity and watched him with sad eyes as he gathered his clothes and dressed once more. Looking around him for his mask, he remembered that last night he had unthinkingly thrown it away in his fury. Tugging on his waistcoat, he reached the door and turned to look back to Marianne one last time, blowing her a kiss before peering at the hallway and closing the door behind him.

He quickly descended the stairs that led out to the patio and exited the house silently. Making sure that no eyes would bear witness to his presence, he looked for his mask where he last remembered having it in his hands and found it shortly thereafter thrown in some bushes near the patio. Securing the hateful mask that served as his only defense to the world and its cruelties, he made quick work of collecting his horse from where he had tied it to a tree trunk the night before, and soon was on his way back to his estate.

Chancing one last look at Marianne's mansion and the balcony he now recognized as that of his lover, he smiled to himself and whispered under his breath. "Soon Marianne. Soon you will truly be mine for the entire world to see."

* * *

**A/N**: So, dear readers. What do you think? Should **S1** or **S2** write the bondage theme of the story? 


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_First of all, we would like to thank you all for reading the story and taking the time to leave us such supportive feedback. You really make us feel like this story is worthwhile!_

**S1:** Since I'm not a very democratic person, I'm gonna tie, lock S2 in the closet and throw away the key while I write the chapter on bondage.

**S2:** At least have the decency not to tie me up while you put me away in the closet since I keep Gerry on permanent lock there.

**S1: **Anyway, most of you gathered that this was gonna be the chappy on BD. Don't get excited as that chapter is a long time coming and you're gonna have to wait a bit longer to enjoy a little "kink" in Erik and Marianne's relationship.

**S2: **We hope the next chapter is gonna make you guys happy nevertheless. Be sure to keep on reading after this as there's a lot in store for our merry couple.

**S1: **Ooooooooooooh! We forgot to mention that this is another lovely smut chapter so any minors or shy readers should walk away of the screen after the first half of this chappy. Bear in mind that the next one is gonna be the last of this series of smut but...

**S2: **NOT AGAIN! Are you gonna serve spoilers to our readers again?

**S1: **(bows her head in shame) Sorry :-( I was just trying to warn them. Snif!

**S2: **Come, don't cry. We give our readers spoilers aplenty when we are replying to their reviews anyway ;-)

**S1&S2**: NJoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 26**

It was high noon when Erik arrived at the city of Rouen in search of a jewelry store. A short while later he had found one and entered the small adobe to find an old man sitting behind the counter.

The shop-keeper stood up as soon as the mysterious masked man entered and asked in a somewhat suspicious manner "Is there anything I can help you with Monsieur?"

"I am looking for an engagement ring." he replied coolly.

"There is a wide variety for you to choose from Monsieur." the man said, pulling out a drawer full of engagement rings for his customer to select from.

After looking through them for a little while, Erik dismissed them with a vague gesture of his hand. "I'm not sure you understand Monsieur. I am looking for something special for a very special lady. Price is of no importance."

"Certainly Monsieur. I was not aware of the sum you had in mind. There are some lovely rings which I reserve for my wealthiest clients. Perhaps you will find something more to your liking among them?"

He led Erik to the back of the store and opened a small safe, taking out a flat case and putting it to rest upon the counter. As soon as he opened the case and Erik peered inside, he saw some of the most magnificent rings he had ever set eyes upon.

One in particular caught his gaze as he examined the rings. He took it in his fingers and admired the fine craftsmanship of the jewel. It was a large square-cut diamond. The gem was flawless and the ring had a simplicity about it that didn't take anything from the precious stone. Immediately he knew that this was the perfect ring for Marianne, one she would never tire of wearing on her finger. He nodded his head to the jeweler and asked for the price.

"That will be 20.000 francs Monsieur, but I could show you something else if the price is too high for you." the shop keeper supplied.

"I already told you price is not an issue Monsieur." Erik replied sternly, taking out his wallet to count out the sum.

Less than five minutes later, with the ring in his pocket, he mounted his horse and rode back out of the city towards his estate so as not to be late for lunch with his beloved.

When he reached his mansion, he was pleased to find out that Vincent had followed his instructions to the letter, preparing a magnificent feast. He asked for a drink and walked into his library, waiting impatiently for Marianne to come.

Would she accept his proposal? Was he rushing things or was he correct to presume that she too wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side? Perhaps it was just a game to her. Perhaps it was only lust that drove her.

Alas! It couldn't be. She had professed her love to him while he held her in his arms; she had no reason to lie to him. After all, a woman of her stature would never lye with a man out of wedlock if she didn't truly love him. At least not his Marianne. His sweet, loving, honorable Marianne.

He took a sip from his brandy and took the ring out of his vest pocket to have another look at it. He was certain she would take a liking to the pattern. It was elegant in its simplicity; it would suit her perfectly.

Suddenly he heard commotion coming from the doorway and set his glass down to walk out of the library. He found Marianne standing at the entrance, smiling kindly at Vincent.

As soon as she saw him walking towards her, her eyes lit up and she smiled radiantly at him. Erik took her hand in his and softly pressed his lips upon her alabaster skin, leading her towards the dining room where the table was set for them. He pulled out a chair for her and then took a seat opposite from her.

Their lunch was pleasant and time progressed quickly as they conversed easily. As soon as they were finished with desert, Erik stood and offered Marianne his hand so that they would take a walk in the gardens.

They entered the labyrinth where Marianne once again enjoyed the beautiful scenery and after a while, collecting the nerve to finally ask her what had been on his mind all through the day, he asked her if she would like to follow him into the music room of the house as he needed to speak to her.

She nodded her head in response and they entered the house hand in hand, ascending the stairs that led to his refuge. The room was dark and Marianne felt a chill running down her spine as Erik closed the door behind them and lit the candles that were scattered all around the spacious room. As soon as he was finished, he came back to her and taking her hands in his led her to sit upon the settee that rest close to the huge organ.

Satisfied that she was comfortable, he walked over to the organ and sat on the bench taking off his jacket and waistcoat to remain dressed only in his shirt.

Taking a deep breath, he put his fingers upon the keys, caressing the ivory softly, and started playing a melody that had been haunting him ever since he had met Marianne. The tune started out fierce in a vivace rhythm, slowly transforming into a haunted maestoso melody that took her breath away. When during the last bars he shifted to an adagio tempo, she stood from her seat and came to stand behind him, enchanted by the melody he was playing for her.

When the last notes died in the air, she reached out and gently caressed his shoulders, waiting for him to turn to her. Soon thereafter, she felt his hand upon one of her own and he lifted his eyes to hers to find tears glistening upon her cheeks.

He turned to face her fully and gently prodded her to sit upon his lap, encircling her waist with his arms, making her feel safe and loved. She raised her hand to caress his unmasked cheek and kissed his lips tenderly.

"That was so beautiful Erik." she whispered with her lips brushing against his. "I have never heard anything like it."

"I composed it for you my darling. This piece represents everything I feel for you, from the moment I first met you."

At his words, she smiled gloriously at him and leaned in to kiss him passionately, unable to find any words that could describe her feelings for him after his admission. They stayed like that for a few minutes, drinking from each-other's lips, and after a while she felt Erik's hands upon her shoulders, pushing her away from him.

She looked at him with a dejected look in her eyes, wondering what was wrong, only to find him smiling at her reassuringly.

"Marianne, I need to confess something." he started tentatively.

"What is it Erik?" she asked worriedly.

"As you already know Marianne, I have led a troubled life. Scorned by my own mother when I was merely a toddler, shunned by society when I was captured by a traveling fair only to be displayed like an animal, nothing more than a beast in a cage used to entertain people. One night in my rage I couldn't control myself any longer. I was merely a child and I killed my captor with my bare hands. I had a piece of rope he used to tie me up in my cage and used it to strangle him to death as soon as the people visiting the carnival left. I felt his body go limp in my hands and he fell to the ground with a horrible thud. I felt no remorse for his murder Marianne…" his voice trailed off, remembering the night which had forever changed his life.

Marianne didn't speak, listening to him recount the story of his tortured life, sensing his pain.

"Fortunately for me, that night I met a kind young girl who helped me escape the carnival. Her name was Antoinette and she took me in, giving me shelter where she was presently residing; the Opera Populaire. That Opera house became my playground, my artistic domain. I read every book I could get my hands on. Architecture, music, literature, philosophy, magic. My only company was the books Antoinette brought me, along with the music that filled the dark chambers in the dungeons of the opera house."

A tear ran down Marianne's cheek and Erik reached out to wipe it away with his fingertips.

"And then she came along; Christine. A child at the age of eight, alone in the world, an orphan to a great musician; Gustav Daae. I took her under my wing. She would pray every night for her father to send her the angel of music and I gave her what she needed. I became her angel of music and taught her to sing.

I killed for her. A man who had also set his eyes on her, a stage hand who viciously raped many a ballet member through the years and was surely ready to attack her as well. I couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt and so I denied my soul.

I devoted my life, my whole being to her and what did she do? She denied me, betrayed me with your cousin, plotting for my demise, setting a trap I foolishly stepped into. I went mad. I kidnapped her, setting into motion a series of events that hurt many people in the process.

So many people died that night as I tried to escape with her in my arms, the theatre filled with gendarmes searching for the beast I had become. But I, I had set a trap of my own. I took her to my lair, forcing her to accept her fate as the monster's bride when Raoul de Chagny came to her rescue. I would have killed him had she not pretended to chose me over him and when she finally kissed me, I saw reason.

She did not love me; she was merely desperate to get as far away from me as possible. I granted them both their freedom and she followed her knight in shining armor, leaving me behind for the mob to put an end to my pitiful existence.

I found an escape and followed the couple out of the burning Opera house. I needed just one glimpse of her to last me for eternity and, naturally, I was well paid off. She was begging the Viscount to take her away from the monster and I finally understood.

I was not fit to live among other people. I ran away from that Opera house where I smelled and saw only death. I traveled the world for some time, finally coming to the Rouen country side to find some peace.

And that's when I met you. I had come to peace with the fact that I was destined to live a life of solitude but you changed everything. You never pretended to accept my eccentricities or my vile temper. You are the only person other than that little girl to treat me as a human being."

He stood from where he was kneeling before her and walked away, putting some distance between them. "I am not worthy of you Marianne. I have done nothing to deserve your love but here I am, begging you to love me back. To take me into your life. To reach out and pull me from the darkness in which I have wandered all my life."

He turned to gaze upon her once more and found her still in the same spot, tears running from her eyes. Silently she stood from the settee and he thought she was going to flee his company but she slowly walked towards him and came to a standstill before him.

She reached out her hand and brought it to rest over his heart, feeling his pulse beating wildly beneath her palm. "I love you Erik. I thought I couldn't love you more but now that you trusted me with your deepest secrets my love for you has grown tenfold. I love you."

Erik couldn't believe his ears. Instead of running away from him, this marvelous woman was standing by his side, accepting him for what he truly was. Her declaration of love after he had entrusted her with his dark past proved to him that in Marianne he had found a kindred soul.

Suddenly her hand traveled from his chest over to his face, touching her fingertips to the edge of his mask. "Please Erik, let me see the face of the man I love." she implored him.

He could only nod in response and hold his breath as she took his mask off, revealing his scarred flesh to her gaze. Without flinching she touched the mangled side of his face, caressing his cheek tenderly.

A single tear fell from his eyes at her gesture as she spoke. "I never want to see you hurt again. I will do everything in my power to make you happy." she said, leaning in to steal a kiss from his lips.

She was surprised when he walked away from her, moving to the windows and ripping the drapes that were blocking the sunlight from coming into the room. One by one he pulled down the curtains from all of the windows until the light of day bathed the music room.

He then came to kneel before her and took her left hand in between his own. "Marianne, as I told you before, I know I am not worthy of your love but I need you in my life. Only you can make me happy. Only with you by my side I will be able to start a life anew. I will devote my whole life trying to make you happy if you will let me."

With that, he took the box out of his pocket and opened it for her to see. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight as Erik took it out of the box and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked.

"Oh Erik!" she gasped, not expecting such a gesture. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out as he looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please Marianne, accept my hand in marriage." he tried once more.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" was her only reply and he took her hand, placing the ring on her finger, kissing her hand lightly.

He turned his head up, gazing at her tenderly. "I love you Marianne." he said softly.

"I love you Erik." Marianne responded looking down at him, caressing both sides of his face with her hands.

Marianne smiled happily as he rose to his full height once more and gently embraced her waist. He brought her hand to his lips and began a journey of light kisses on the back of her hand, moving up her arm to her shoulder, her neck and then kissing her lips softly, tenderly, his mouth brushing over hers with the delicacy of a feather. She sighed and twined her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers through his dark hair.

"My heart is yours. I would never have imagined that I would have a beautiful woman like you in my arms." Erik placed his forehead against hers, a sigh escaping his lips. He could not believe this was happening to him.

"Oh Erik… You will never have to be alone again. I will never leave you to suffer again. I will be by your side forever." Marianne caressed his hair softly.

"I think I am dreaming. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up again." he murmured against her lips.

It was just so natural, Erik thought to himself. Her head tilted naturally to the right and their lips met. It was a heavenly moment. It filled him with liquid fire. He pulled her tighter into his embrace and inhaled deeply through his nostrils before he crushed his lips upon hers, his tongue sliding between her parted lips. She responded to his kiss with her own passion building up. As he tasted her, she pulled his head closer.

A moan escaped her lips as Erik suckled her upper lip, starting a seductive game once more, sending a chill through her. He smirked at her reaction, opened his eyes and found hers sparkling with excitement which matched his own. Marianne arched her back when he attacked her neck, slowly kissing and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. His strong arms kept her steady as he placed one on her back and the other behind her neck.

They had only been apart for a few hours since Erik had left Marianne's room that very morning, yet he once again longed to hold her close, kiss her and make love to her the whole afternoon and evening and night and for the rest of his life. He just couldn't believe that this woman, who was so beautiful in body and soul, was his and only his.

Marianne was in heaven. Finally, Erik was hers. As they tasted each other, they both knew that this was meant to be. Marianne broke off the kiss and looked deeply into Erik's eyes where she saw a fire shimmering that was pure passion, desire and love and it was all directed at her.

"I want you Marianne…" Erik growled in the back of his throat, leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his. "I need you…" he continued as his mouth trailed to the sensitive spot at the crook of her neck. "I want to taste you again…" he whispered in her ear making her knees weak with anticipation.

She gasped hearing his sensual voice, suggesting what she was all too shy to express. Marianne moaned just to show him her equal passion.

"Oh, Erik… please…" her voice was bearably above a whisper.

He did not have to wait any longer. He swept her in his arms and exited the music room, walking down the corridor towards his chambers. He entered the master bedroom and shut the door behind him. He looked at Marianne with a passionate, adoring gaze and couldn't help but crush his lips to hers. He slowly walked towards the bed and helped her stand on her feet.

Marianne's heart skipped a beat, and she didn't have the chance to react as he moved behind her. He took hold of her head, partly turning it to the side to give her a long burning kiss then moving on to kiss her neck, which made Marianne shiver. Erik slid his arms down her body and massaged her breasts over her blouse, feeling her nipples harden beneath his touch. She arched her body leaning into him as she reached her arm over her shoulder behind his head and around his neck, while she rested her head against his neck and shoulder. Her face flushed as she felt the hardness of his arousal press against her behind. She was as restless as he was, desperate to feel his body again.

Not moving from behind her, Erik began untying the strings at the front of her blouse. He helped her remove it, tossing it carelessly to the floor and caressed her creamy shoulders reverently, moving his hands down her arms. Marianne felt light-headed but she froze on the spot as she let him take the lead. He began kissing her back and shoulders, encircling her waist as he undid the ties of her skirt. A short while later, he left her standing only in a thin white chemise, her corset and underwear, a sight which sent a jolt of electricity straight to his manhood.

He ran his hands over her breasts, languidly paying attention to her rock-hard nipples. He longed to suck on them, but kept himself in check and slid his hand further down over her stomach to finally bring it between her thighs. He began to rub his hand upon her hot core over the thin fabric and Marianne felt herself going half mad from the pleasure Erik was giving her as he explored her body at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her senses returned temporarily when Erik slowed down his ministrations and whispered seductively in her ear, "You are mine… only mine…"

She turned abruptly in his arms and boldly started kissing him all over his face and then hard on his mouth. Erik made her feel like there were no restrains to her behaviour; she was melting under his touch and she couldn't care less for anything else in the world at that moment. He deepened the kiss as he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, finding hers. The sensations surging through her were like those she had experienced the previous night and her desire to relive them was imperative. He gasped at her response, their breaths mingling. Marianne could feel their hearts beating together. A soft moan escaped her throat and she surrendered completely to his touch feeling the moisture of her arousal pooling between her legs.

Erik broke their kiss as Marianne moved her fingers to the buttons of his shirt and growled when he saw her smiling and looking tentatively into his eyes. She pulled it from his trousers and opened it so she could feel the warm planes of his chest once more. She felt like standing there and admiring his strong hard body forever; she caressed his broad chest with her hands and then leaned forward kissing it, focusing on his nipples. She suckled gently on one, making Erik bend his head back and hiss between his teeth.

It was more than he could handle; he removed her hands from his chest and taking her in his arms again, he laid her softly upon the bed.

Erik reclaimed her mouth, suckling on her lips, before nuzzling the curve of her neck and shoulder, moving down her ample white bosom still hidden beneath her chemise. He lowered the fabric and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lazily as his hand moved to her other breast massaging it through the thin material. Marianne tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him to explore her breasts, encouraging him with her moans.

He positioned himself between her legs as she helped him by spreading them slightly. He pulled the hem of her chemise up to her waist and began caressing her leg, pulling it up as he began a slow rhythm pressing his aroused flesh against her womanhood.

Marianne felt herself floating beneath him. Her need for him was overwhelming and she met his motions with equal fervour. Her hands travelled along his strong arms, stroking his back until they came to rest upon his firm muscular thighs. She gasped when his mouth found her breast again. He loved the way she stirred beneath him when he did that, the sweet sounds he provoked with his ministrations music to his ears. However, there were still many layers of clothing which had to be removed for him to properly savour her body.

She whimpered in protest when Erik lifted himself from her. He smirked and reached out his hands to her. She took them and he helped her kneel before him. He kissed her shoulders and her neck as his hands travelled to her back in order to untie the strings of her corset. He pulled the chemise over her arms and then moved back a little to admire the woman who drove him crazy with desire.

"You are so beautiful." his voice was filled with love and need. He longed to take her in his arms and made her his as quickly as possible, but he was going to take his time, even though it seemed to be one of the hardest things he had to endure in his life. Marianne blushed profoundly under his hot gaze, but couldn't help herself from looking at him with yearning.

He moved closer, taking her face in his large hands. "I adore you." He leaned over and gave her a sensual kiss. When her hands went to his waist, he took a step back and took them in his own, guiding them to the fastenings of his trousers, urging her to remove them from his body.

Erik found it hard to breathe when his throbbing erection was free at last from its confinements and he stood proudly before her. Her face flushed at the sight of his need for her. It was impossible for her to stay away from him. She felt a womanly sense of pride rising within her, knowing she was the cause of his arousal. The memories of their love-making in her bathtub came to her; she moved closer and wrapped her hand around his hot, bulging shaft, remembering his instructions from the previous night and began to move her hand up and down on his aching flesh. Erik groaned deep in his throat and cupped her face with his hand.

Marianne was mesmerised by the results her ministrations were having on him; the night before she had just felt his member grow larger under her touch since both of them were in the bathtub, but now she was unable to remove her gaze from his distended flesh. She decided to increase her rhythm as she sensed the amount of pleasure she was giving him by doing so. She admired the texture of his raging manhood; so hard, yet so silky soft.

Erik felt shivers running down his spine; he couldn't stand the feel of her small hand on his burning flesh. Just as she was lost in her thoughts, she felt his strong grip against her pulse.

Marianne regarded him playfully; Erik's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and not to give in to his need to climax in her hand.

"No my love… not yet…" he growled and with one swift move he had her on her back again. He kissed her roughly, his hands roaming all over her body; cupping her breasts in his hands squeezing them tenderly, effectively increasing her pleasure to new heights. Marianne arched her back as he commenced his ministrations on her nipples, making her writhe beneath him, and moaned loudly as he pinched the hardened peaks, taking them in his mouth, suckling on her burning flesh.

Erik slid down her body, trailing wet, hot kisses down her stomach, stopping at her navel and sliding his tongue in it, making her grasp a handful of his hair in her hand and jerk her body against him. He took hold of her thighs and moved further down, caressing her legs softly. Already the scent of her desire was wafting in the air. The mere thought that she was ready for him made him growl expectantly. The pantalets she was wearing had to be discarded as soon as possible so, unable to restrain himself, he ripped them from her body and tossed them to the floor on top of the rest of their clothing.

Marianne gasped in surprise, for his action might have frightened her for a split second, but she realised that it only made her centre warmer and wetter. Her breath came out harsh and uneven; she thought she would faint from lack of air when Erik caught her buttocks and pulled her hard against him, grinding his pelvis against her womanhood. She arched her back thinking her torment would finally end and that she would soon be entwined with his strong body again. What she didn't know was that her torment would take a little while longer to come to an end.

Instead of taking her that very instant he rubbed his erection momentarily against her soft petals, but refrained from entering her. He took a deep breath, trying to control his arousal and not climax and lowered his head, devouring her swollen lips once more. Marianne grasped his shoulders and scratched his back, feeling she was about to burst from excitement; she moaned in distress when his lips left hers and descended on her body until his mouth was level with her softness. Her moans became louder when he didn't touch her as he had done the previous night, but he kissed her inner thighs softly, avoiding deliberately to touch her centre.

Her hips undulated involuntarily against him, so he decided to put an end to her misery and ran his tongue along her sweet centre. Marianne grasped the sheets and bit her lips so as not to scream from pleasure. He ran his skilful tongue along her wetness, searching for her taught little bud that would send her into ecstasy. He found his treasure and took it into his mouth. Marianne screamed his name as he touched the small bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. He added to her pleasure by inserting two fingers into her hot channel, watching her as she was writhing against his mouth. She arched her hips into his touch yearning for him. Erik increased the intensity of the thrusts of his tongue, his mouth touching her intimately, suckling and stroking. She could barely breathe when she heard him say in a husky tone.

"Give me all of yourself Marianne." he touched her again, his voice low. "I want all of you." His tongue was tenderly persistent as he gave her pleasure ruthlessly.

Her blood roared in her veins. "Erik!" she screamed, and her whole body shuddered into a chain of spasms, as one ended and the next began over and over again.

As he waited for her to calm down, he sat lifting and taking her into his embrace. Marianne put her arms around his shoulders, kissing him hard on the lips. She straddled his thighs, feeling his aching shaft rub against her stomach.

Erik almost went over the edge when she kissed his neck, nibbling along his collar bone. She touched as much of his skin as possible, beginning a trail of kisses down his chest, sucking on his nipples and biting them hard enough to make him jump, sending an electric current to his manhood. He encouraged her with his own groans of ecstasy and Marianne looked at him with a devilish grin on her lips; she felt so pleased that she could grant him satisfaction with her touch.

Just as he sensed he would not be able to bear it any longer, he took immense pleasure when she wrapped her small hand around his throbbing flesh and began to stroke him again with more confidence. He was lost as her hand pumped him and squeezed him harder, when he heard her whispering sensually to him.

"You are mine Erik… Mine! Tell me you are mine Erik."

"Oh Marianne, I am yours."

A deep growl came from deep within his throat and he immediately had her on her back; bending her knees to accommodate himself, plunging deep inside of her, arching his back, his roar echoing in the room.

Marianne felt as if she were floating in his arms. She felt another climax approaching as he thrust inside her with powerful strokes. She couldn't help herself from pulling on his firm buttocks and meeting his thrusts until Erik felt her climaxing again with a long sigh, losing his mind as he sensed her clench her internal muscles around him.

His own climax followed swiftly. He screamed her name as his orgasm washed over him like a dark wave and his seed exploded in Marianne. Erik collapsed on top of her, hiding his face in the crook where her neck met her shoulder, trying to catch his breath, exhausted but extremely satisfied.

Marianne held him tight against her breasts, caressing his hair tenderly and savouring the weight of his strong, hard body on top of hers. When Erik tried to remove himself from her out of fear that he was crushing her, she pulled him back into her arms and comforted him with a soft kiss on his temple. She had never felt so complete and happy in her whole life.

Erik held her tightly to him and rolled on his back still holding her in his arms, unwilling to disentangle himself from her. As she drifted into sleep she could feel his fingers gently stroking her long, brown hair, whispering words of love in her ear.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** First of all we would like to apologize for the long delay in updating with a new chapter. Originally, we had planned to make this a much longer passage but as it turned out life had other plans and we have to save that for later. Therefore, this is just a filler smut chappy in order to keep you through the weekend. Hopefully, we will update on Tuesday the latest.

* * *

Anyhow, as you probably noticed, we've had a little attack from an apparent Christine worshiper these past few days. Although we couldn't help but laugh at some of her pointed comments (e.g. Marianne is an old hag, fat cow, stupid, whinny, ugly, etc), we were kind of bummed to find out we could draw so many flames with a simple story. 

The fact of the matter is that we understand why Kristin (and many Christine lovers out there) would be upset over the events as they're taking place in our Phiction. However, we made sure to give you a fair warning at the very start of this effort of ours. If you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. If you hate the story, tell us in a civilized way that doesn't involve Erik-bashing.

For instance, _"Why take off Erik's mask? Isn't he more of a hunk with it on? It just goes to show how stupid Marianne is"_ is not very nice to read, especially when we love our hero BECAUSE of his deformity and NOT in spite of it. As far as _"playing with dolls to pass the time"_, that's all he apparently could do to keep sane since Christine didn't seem to be so eager to keep him any company (and let him play with anything else).

Finally, as far as Christine _"not being as heartless as we made her out to be",_ we have four words for you: Mask removal on stage. Plus, Erik doesn't have to curl up and die just because Christine decided to marry her _"rich, handsome"_ Viscount, he can make a life for himself – at least in our world as you so kindly put it :-)

Kristin, thank you for taking the time to review and we would really like to see you drop us a line again on each chapter (we are review-whores people, never forget that!) but next time please try to refrain from offending Erik in any way, shape or form. You may be a Christine worshiper but we are worse: we don't care if Erik winds up with Christine, Marianne or even Madamme Giry for that matter. The point we're after is that he'll have a long and happy life with a woman who will love him for what he is. (Oh dear, now we think of Erik as a real person. It's getting worse!)

* * *

Having said that, we would like to once again thank all of our faithful readers who offer such insightful feedback (you know who you are) and welcome the new girls on board, hoping that they too will stick around to see this story through. 

S2: Whatever, it's a free world out there. Let her speak her mind freely.

S1: I am doing that! It's just that I can't control myself when anyone badmouths Erik…

S2: What can you do? Or rather… I will take care of things!

S1: Oh my goodness! Don't bring that tiara back in here!

S2: (puts the new tiara the reviewers gave her for her birthday) Christine… Christine who? I'm the real diva of this stage!

S1: Ohhhhhh Kay. On with the chapter people….

S2: Wait! Since Kristin wants me to write the bondage scene, I will be sorry to inform her (no, I'm not sorry) S1 will write the bondage chapter. You will see for yourselves that it will be a masterpiece of English literature. (I should inform you that although the plot of this story belongs to the both of us, S1 is the one who has done most of the writing)

S1: That's not true, but I'll let her rant since she is kind of mad over the whole Kristin incident. Now let's go! This authoress' note is turning out to be longer than the chapter itself!

S2: Anyway, let me lead you into the extravagant plot of this next chapter with my latest hit.

Walks away with her head held high. _"Primadonna first lady of the staaaaaaaaage, your devoteeeees are on their knees to imploooooooooooore youuuuuuuuuuuuu..."_

S1: Oh dear…..

* * *

**Chapter 27**

A cool, pleasant night breeze played over Marianne's skin and hair, causing her to open her eyes slowly. It took her several seconds to realize where she was and that she wasn't in her bedroom. Just at that moment, she felt Erik's warm skin under her body. She smiled contently and caressed his broad, muscular chest while she moved her left leg to rest possessively over his strong thighs.

As her hand played lightly with his chest hair, she noticed a glow coming from her finger; it was her ring. She smiled as the events of the previous afternoon came back to her. Erik had asked her to marry him! It was too much for her to bear.

Marianne looked at the man she so dearly loved. She moved even closer, if that was possible and sighed, feeling very happy. She thought he was the most wonderful, handsome man on earth. It became impossible for her to sleep again, as her thoughts kept turning back to the secrets which Erik had confided in her.

Erik had finally decided to share his past with her and that was all she had ever asked of him. She felt relieved, yet overwhelmed by his revelations. The man in her arms was one of a kind and gentle nature; he wasn't the man that others would expect him to be, considering all those atrocities he had to endure all through his life.

It was inconceivable for Marianne to accept the fact that his mother had been so cruel to her own child. This wasn't the image of a mother, but one of a heartless creature. Finally, it all made sense to her; that was the reason why Erik chose to live his whole life in solitude; he had become accustomed to it since birth. Marianne gazed at him lovingly and moved her hand from his chest over to his face to caress his marred cheek.

Then and there, she made a promise to herself. She had always wanted a large family. If one of their children or all of them were to inherit Erik's deformity, she would love them no matter what their appearance would be. Those children would be the proof of their love, and nothing, nothing at all coming from Erik could ever be ugly or repulsive. He was a gift sent from heaven and he was hers. Erik was perfect in her eyes; a wonderful man who gave his love unconditionally to her, warming her very soul with the tenderness he regarded her with.

Erik stirred as she caressed his face, making him sigh in his sleep. He didn't wake up, but he squeezed her in his embrace and exhaled softly as he drifted back to peaceful slumber. Marianne smiled to herself again, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of his tight embrace. She loved him, she truly loved him; she couldn't believe he had said he loved her. Her mind drifted back to his narration. She had thought it would be impossible for him to get over his feelings for Christine.

Apparently, trying to help Christine become an Opera singer and get over her father's death had been Erik's first attempt to reach out to the real world. He had given her everything; his support, his guidance, his knowledge, his music and, above all, his love. He hadn't had any experience or guidance all through his life. He had thought giving his love to Christine would be enough for her to accept him just the way he was. However, the young diva had proven him wrong and all his great expectations had been shuttered that fatal night in Paris.

Although he had been betrayed in the worse possible way, he had managed to survive this tempest in his life. In the end, he had understood the error of his ways and secluded himself in this large estate, hiding from the world once more, trying to live with the remembrance of his grave mistakes.

Murder. He had committed murder for Christine's sake, in order to protect her from that stagehand at the Opera House. So many people had been killed during the performance of his own opera when he had tried to escape, causing the fall of the great chandelier in the room. The only reason he had tried to escape was because she had betrayed him and revealed him to the authorities to be done with him.

All for a woman. For Christine. How could she have been so ungrateful? Ungrateful towards her mentor and ungrateful towards her husband as well. What could have possibly made her play that awful game against him? Christine and that other woman, Madame Giry, had been the sole two persons to bear witness to his extraordinary talent and, most of all, Christine. She had received his guidance, her own progress in the arts was the proof of Erik's talent, but she did not seem to be eager to help him reveal his genius mind to the rest of the world.

Christine had merely played with him. Instead of telling him that Raoul had been the one she loved… well, if she had ever really loved him, she had continued mocking Erik's emotions endlessly. Instead of saving him and trying to help him out, into the light, what had she done in his hour of need? She had left him behind for the bloodthirsty mob to find and end his miserable existence. No. Christine certainly didn't deserve him.

What was done, was done! She would help him to start all over again. She was determined to help him prove to the outside world who he really was, how gifted he was. Marianne would do anything in her power to help him fight his demons and forget his past, as hard as a task like this would seem to be. Erik was a perfectly amiable and pleasant man. She was determined to stand by him, no matter the hardships they would meet in their joined life.

She breathed deeply, feeling exhilarated; she could just stay in his strong arms forever, without any other care in the world. It was Marianne's turn to enclose him in her own arms. Her hand caressed the hard, warm muscles of his chest as she lifted her leg a little, dragging it across his thick thighs.

Marianne felt the familiar sensation return between her legs. She smiled mischievously and made up her mind to wake Erik with her touch. She started playing with his chest hair and ran her leg up and down his own; Erik inhaled deeply, so she thought her actions started having an effect on him and that he would eventually open his eyes.

The night was hot and humid, but Erik didn't want to part from her embrace, she felt so soft and warm against him. Instead, he pushed abruptly at the sheet that covered them, exposing their naked bodies to the night air.

Marianne's breath caught in her throat as his firm body with its fine musculature was revealed before her eyes. She couldn't help but continue her light strokes upon his skin, following the trail of his chest hair down his stomach. Her hand stopped over his low abdomen and she blushed profusely at the mere thought of touching his manhood. She couldn't think clearly; the desire to pleasure him, as he had done many a time, was overwhelming.

Erik thought he was dreaming when she brushed her hand gently over him. He opened his eyes slowly and held his breath. Marianne, his Marianne, was touching him in the most intimate of ways, exciting him all over again. He remained still, afraid she would hold back her sweet torment. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her small hand upon his heated flesh.

A helpless groan escaped his lips when Marianne held him tighter in her hand. Surprised by the sound that escaped his lips, she turned her head upwards, only to meet his intense gaze. Never seizing her ministrations, she fixed her eyes upon his, welcoming the ferocious desire which was drawn in their depths.

Erik's eyes rolled back and he growled when Marianne squeezed and moved her hand up and down over his throbbing erection. Her touch felt so good to him and for a moment he wondered whether she had any idea of the effect her actions had upon him. His hand, which rested around her shoulder, brushed over her hair moving down her back, over her bottom and back again.

Marianne on her part, was enjoying immensely the feel of power she had over him. The thought that pleasing the man she loved would give her such immense pleasure had never crossed her mind before. She turned to face him again as he continued to stare intently at her, a fierce glow in his eyes. She returned his gaze with equal passion. Feeling aroused herself, she lifted her body partially and pressed her breasts against his chest, eliciting a moan from him as her mouth found his and their lips joined in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth inviting him to explore hers deeply, tempting him with her tongue flicking over his. Their heartbeats quickened as the kiss became ever fiercer, filling them with liquid fire as their tongues danced in a sensual motion and they became lost in their feelings, abandoning all sense of time and place.

She left his mouth and nibbled on his earlobe, moving down to tease his neck with her tongue, raining kisses along his jaw line, stopping to suckle softly on the junction of his neck and shoulder, as a deep groan escaped his throat.

"Oh, Marianne… this feels so good…" he encouraged her, grasping her head between his hands, as she continued making her way down his chest. She took a nipple in her mouth, nibbling and licking it, making him stir restlessly beneath her.

"Is that so, my love?…" she whispered, as she moved over to his other nipple, repeating the same ministrations with renewed confidence.

Feeling his swollen flesh shake in her hand, she quickened the rhythm of her strokes up and down his length, hearing him breathe heavily. The scent he set off was intoxicating making her lose control, becoming bolder in her actions. While caressing his aroused flesh, she noticed that the skin felt tight and soft at the same time. As she stroked him slowly, she could feel the veins bulging and throbbing as if they would burst. She lightly ran her fingertip along the tip of his growing arousal, forcing him to let out another helpless moan.

Erik thought he was floating among the clouds. Lost under her touch, he was overwhelmed when he felt her tongue flutter over his aching shaft. Unable to believe Marianne's actions, he lifted his head and looked down at her as she rested her head between his thighs. He remained still for a few seconds, trying to sort out everything that was happening. He felt as if he was going to explode. He could not think how to describe being enveloped by the warmth of her mouth.

Hearing the deep growl that escaped his lips, she became even more excited and finally let her instincts free. Erik arched into her mouth as she continued teasing his engorged manhood with her tongue. He tossed his head to the right, grasping a handful of her hair as he moved his hips up and down helplessly. He had dreamt of her sweet mouth taunting him like this many times, but the way she was making him feel now was indescribable.

Sensing his climax building, he stopped her abruptly as he didn't want to come to that alone.

"Stop!" he managed to say, his breath deep.

Fervently he pushed Marianne away from him. She didn't even have the time to react as she was caught by surprise. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her mouth from his throbbing hardness and swiftly turned them so that she was lying on her back beneath him. She felt his large hands parting her legs and slipping his finger in her tender flesh. She encouraged him in his exploration with her cries, as his strokes enhanced her desire even more, if that was possible. Capturing her lips, he devoured her mouth with hungry urgency. Finding her core moist and ready for him, he entered her fully in one deep thrust making her scream his name. The friction was nearly unbearable as she picked up his pace, her hips lifting and falling, pulling him deeper. He continued pounding his hardness roughly into her, placing her leg over his shoulder as Marianne grasped his buttocks.

Erik lost all control and roared in his climax when he felt her convulse around him into a chain of spasms, spilling himself deeply into her. A few moments later, he tucked her against him and deftly rolled to his side, her limbs wrapped around his, the only sound in the peaceful night their hearts pounding hard in their chests and their heavy breathing. He stroked her moist skin with gentle motions, smiling with satisfaction as her heartbeat slowly eased and her breathing calmed. Finally he felt her move, snuggling closer to him before placing a lingering kiss over the spot where his heart rested. Marianne opened her eyes and gazed into the deep green of his own. She lifted her hand to his forehead and brushed his hair lovingly away from his face.

"I love you." she whispered, a tranquil expression on her face as she curled against him. "I love you Erik. I will always love you."

"My love… my heart and soul… You cannot imagine how much I love you my Marianne…" he whispered huskily, a complete prisoner under her feminine spell.

Marianne smiled gently and leaned up to study his face, tenderly tracing one fingertip across his bold features. "Mine. You are mine Erik." she breathed and then kissed him again, locking away each moment in her mind as a memory to cherish forever.

* * *

**S2's A/N:** I so sorry for the delay! It is all my fault... S1 is doing the best she can, although she works very hard as well.(all work and no play, but it's going to get better, I promise!) 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hello again! After a long absence which we would like to apologize for, we return with a new chapter that will mark a new turn in the life of our heroes' lives. Take heed as you read the next pages as the whole thing could have turned out even worse but we allowed our fantasy to soar free and wrote a truly evil character that is quite dear to most of us. It's not that we really hate Christine, it's that she's well-fitted for the part of this story's bad guy and … well don't take it too much at heart.

Before we let you read the next installment to our story, we would like to thank from the bottom of our hearts those of our readers who stood up for us against the evil flamer who tried to undermine our story. Anyway, no harm, no foul. After all it turned out for the best as S2 got some really useful ideas out of Kristin's comments about Erik, which helped make Christine's character even worse.

**S2:** Thank you Kristin!

**S1:** Indeed Kristin, thank you so very much! If it hadn't been for you, S2 would still be in the process of writing an outline for this piece.

**S2:** Oh yes people, this is mine. S1 has transformed it into the form you see it in now, but the ideas were mainly mine. So, any flamers come to me directly. I am waiting with open arms.

**S1:** Oh yes people, this baby is hers. This is the sole chapter in this story which S2 has written all by herself (sex chapters excluded of course) and she managed to keep it under wraps even from me for the better part of 2 months.

**S2:** (_bows her head shamefully_) But… I had a lot of work to do.

**S1:** No excuses! All you needed was a little prodding from our friend Kristin, and you produced a chapter in 3 days!

**S2:** But… Gerry was constantly nagging me for hot sex…

**S1:** That changes things! Still, if I had a nickel for all of the times Erik came to me determined to ravish my voluptuous body -_call me Marianne_- I would be a millionaire by now!

**S2:** But… But… I don't want to write about Christine and Raoul! (_gives S1 a mischievous look_) May I please write another sex chapter?

**S1:** We already edited that, remember? It's all good and ready to post on Friday –with a few minor additions from your's truly-

**S2:** OK, can I write a bonus sex chapter?

**S1:** What about the plot?

**S2:** Who cares about the stinking plot? I have ideas!

**S1:** Are you gonna sing 'Primadonna' again?

**S2:** Why not? They're used to it by now! Where is my tiara?

_S1 takes S2 by the hand and leads her offstage while we still have some readers left_

_In serious **A/N** mode again: _People, remember: our only goal is to make Erik happy.

**S2: **(_whispering_) And that is achieved by many many MANY sex scenes:-)

**

* * *

****Chapter 28**

Raoul de Chagny gazed out of the window of his luxurious carriage as the images passed by in a haze, his expression dark and worried. It was not the route back to Rouen with its remarkable landscape which occupied his mind; his wife, his lovely Christine was the only thought which crossed his tormented mind.

Christine had been absent from their home for a long period of time. It was the first time the couple had been apart for so long since they had been married. The air about her, her behavior, her whole disposition had changed; Christine was gradually changing, practically day by day. At first he had thought it was married life which had undoubtedly had an impact on both of them. However, Raoul thought the change would be for their best interest. He was preoccupied with his Christine. He had restlessly anticipated their common life together as a couple, regardless of the obstacles his family had tried to rise in their way in order to stop their marriage.

However he would have none of it. He had been determined to make Christine Daae his wife, despite his family's threats and the critical way in which high society had regarded their union. A scandal of such proportions as the one involving the infamous Opera Ghost was not something the De Chagny family had ever expected to undergo in the course of their long history. Raoul had done everything in his power to defend Christine and protect her from any kind of attack towards her person. Some time had passed and his family had been unable to convince him in detaching himself from the woman he loved or to make him change his mind about marrying her.

Christine was extremely beautiful, but she was not the descendant of a noble, wealthy family such as his. In the eyes of the world around them she was simply not worthy of him or his family. Following to their marriage however, it had only taken a brief period of time for Christine to become accepted by the circles of Parisian elite. Her radiant beauty, her charm and her exuberant youth were some of the qualities which had been highly appreciated by those around her, giving Christine a great opportunity Raoul had been oblivious to; the opportunity to live a life just as she had imagined it all through her young life.

Very soon, Raoul discovered married life had not turned out quite as he had expected it to be. His mind would still travel back to that fateful night on the rooftop of the Opera Populaire; he would remember how that night he had felt like the happiest man on the face of the earth. That night Christine had reciprocated his love for her when he had asked her to share with him one love, one lifetime. That night the young diva had offered herself willingly to her future husband for the first time.

Unfortunately, three years into their marriage, they still had not managed to procreate any heirs. Raoul thought that perhaps this was the one element missing from their common life together which had contributed vastly to the change of Christine's character. She had become frigid, avoiding his touch and appearing almost indifferent to all of her husband's efforts to please her. Raoul had felt an overwhelming sense of desperation wash over him; he couldn't abandon his marriage, he couldn't let Christine, his precious wife whom he had saved and conquered from the hands of that monster three years ago, slip right through his fingers. Christine was his life, he couldn't possibly imagine living without her. He solemnly believed to the holy vows of matrimony they had exchanged and labored under the conviction that he would stay married to his wife happily for the rest of his life… Or so he thought.

The problems they faced, the distance between them growing greater each and every day, tormented Raoul's mind. He would do anything to bring his Little Lotte back. Therefore, he had decided to convince her to visit his aunt in Rouen. He had thought that the change of scenery would have a beneficial effect on her mood. That would have proven to be the greatest mistake of his life. But how could he possibly have known that the Phantom would reappear in the Rouen countryside of all places after all these years? Raoul felt as if all of the tragic events which had taken place in the Opera Populaire were returning with a vengeance to haunt him and his wife once more.

When he had seen his wife again after two months, he had felt exhilarated as Christine appeared to have taken great benefit from her visit to his aunt's estate. He had felt so happy to see her again after the long weeks they had spent apart from each other. Through the years, he had traveled a lot on account of his business matters every now and then, but he had never been apart from his wife for such a long period of time. When Raoul had watched his wife enter their house after her travels, he had immediately noticed the difference in her. He had instantly known form the second she had walked up to him that something must have happened to her.

He had been taken aback, to say the least, when Christine had told him that she had also been a guest of his cousin; it wasn't so much that his wife had been a guest to Marianne's house, but the fact that she had gone there as a guest in order to attend a ball. He had tried to put an ease to his apprehension at first, but unfortunately his instinct had proven to be correct.

Raoul had felt lightheaded when Christine had recounted tearfully to him how she had met with the infamous Opera Ghost once again. He didn't know exactly how to react when she started shaking, describing to him all of the advances that monster had made on her that night at the ball, telling him everything, even about the Phantom's possible attachment to his dear cousin, Marianne.

His mind drifted back to Christine's narration the night of her return, remembering the horrified expression of her eyes as she had told him everything.

Christine ran towards her husband, hiding herself in his embrace as she began to tremble, tears running down her cheeks. Raoul closed his eyes; the memory of her in his arms had been distant. He enclosed her in his arms and kissed her forehead ever so tenderly.

"Oh, Raoul… It was horrible… Absolutely horrible!..." Christine managed to utter between sobs.

"What happened, my love? Please, Christine, do not worry me so." Raoul couldn't possibly imagine what had transpired during her journey to his aunt's estate. The gentle old woman had always been good natured. In his mind it would have been impossible for the elderly lady to harm Christine in any way.

"Raoul, he has returned!... It is all coming back, that nightmare…" she whispered.

"He?" Raoul muttered, panic rising in his throat. "Please, Christine, stop crying. Try to calm yourself and tell me, who is back?"

"He is back Raoul. I told you he would return and that he would never let me go…" Christine left her husband's embrace and walked over to one of the large windows of their grand salon. With her back turned to him, she glanced sideways with a slyn look in her eyes and went on with playing what she thought would be the role of a lifetime. This would be the final act and she would be the star; she would get her vengeance either way.

Jealousy had drawn her in its dark, murky waters. Christine couldn't accept the fact that the Phantom, her Angel of Music, her teacher and mentor had the gal to deny her in such a cruel manner.

For many years, her Angel, who would appear and disappear in a magical way, had offered his guidance to her without asking for anything in return. Even though she had never actually seen him, Christine had listened to his voice coming to her almost mystically. He had expressed his honest opinion on each and every one of their tutorials and he had been the strictest of teachers. The mere fact that she had lived through an experience of the kind, had made her feel unique.

She had not expected him to survive that night. However, not only had he been successful in his escape from the rage of the mob, but he had managed to accomplish so much, single handedly. He was supposed to be dead… Yet, he was alive in every sense of the word, working his way through Rouen's local society and most importantly, with another woman by his side.

She had never truly been by his side, but she had to admit to herself that there had been various instances when she had felt attracted to him. She had never thought that it would be an option for her to stay with him and be his companion. Her Angel had always encouraged her to try and be the best in everything; perfection was his sole aim and what he fully expected from others as well.

How ironic it was to try and achieve perfection when he knew it would be impossible for him to attain it… nobody in their right mind could ever describe that face as perfect.

Erik had taught her to be the best, to have the confidence that she could accomplish anything she set her mind on. In the end, that had been his gravest mistake. Following to her reunion with Raoul De Chagny, Christine had finally succeeded in putting all the pieces together. She would finally get what she truly wanted. A noble, handsome, rich husband who seemed to be more than eager to provide for anything her heart desired. All those years living in the Opera Populaire, she had dreamt of nothing else but escaping that gloomy atmosphere, flying out of there, away from all the misery.

All through those years, she had watched all of the noble women of high society coming to the Opera, dressed in the finest clothing and adorned with the most beautiful, expensive jewelry she had ever set eyes on. How much she had envied them. In Raoul she had seen her ticket and she would do anything not to miss out on it.

And then, that tragic night when she had finally been presented with an opportunity to show her talent for the whole world to see and have them acknowledge her as a real artist, He had come to her, revealing himself in flesh and blood before her very eyes. Christine had been taken by surprise, to say the least, to see a large manly figure standing behind the mirror of her dressing room.

A dark angel appeared before her as, in an almost mystical way, the mirror moved and he held his hand out to her. Christine had felt as if her breath had been stolen from her. For all of the years her Angel had come to her, she couldn't quite understand who or what was talking to her seemingly through the walls of the building. Finally, she began to understand; but still there was much to learn about this mysterious man.

When Christine had first seen his lair, it was as if she had been transferred to a whole new world. That man lived in a cave, more or less, beneath the Opera House. It had been like a dream world revealed to her eyes at first. Perhaps it was because this was the night of her premier as a real Primadonna, perhaps it was seeing Raoul again after so many years, perhaps it was the appearance of her Angel of Music in flesh and blood before her disbelieving eyes… She had felt lightheaded as she heard his deep sensual voice and looked into her Angel's eyes.

But, wait… He was no Angel… She made an effort to understand what that strange masked man was trying to say to her, until she saw it; the mannequin which looked exactly like her, dressed in a wedding dress. Now, she was truly scared. She had finally understood what he was asking of her.

Christine couldn't possibly accept his proposal, it would be unthinkable for her to live in that cave. What on earth was that man thinking? Probably, he wasn't thinking much, otherwise he would never have brought her to that "home" of his.

Above all certainty, he was her teacher and she owed her success to him. However, that was the end of their "collaboration", as Christine considered it. On the other hand she couldn't deny that she owed him much more than the training of her voice. She owed him her sanity for all through those nights when she had been alone, crying, searching desperately for any sort of consolation from her empty solitude. Just then, in her hour of need, her Angel would sing her a song or he would simply call her name in that deep soothing voice of his and suddenly everything would return back to normal once more.

No! That man was not her Angel! Her Angel had to be the most beautiful creature of all and the man before her was not nearly as handsome as she had always imagined him to be. She had figured it out for herself the following morning. She had just walked up to him and removed his mask. She had been consumed by curiosity to see what he was hiding beneath that mask, what his face actually looked like. Perhaps he was right to be as angry as he had been.

The flesh on the right side of his face was horribly mangled! She had only caught one glimpse of it and she was certain she would never find the strength to look at him directly again. How could he possibly think she would ever be able to love him with a face as distorted as his!

Christine couldn't believe the Phantom had tried to convince her that she could actually get used to his deformity and even manage to love him! What was he thinking? She had almost everything within her grasp; fame, glory, beauty and the prospect of a luxurious life by the side of a noble, young, handsome and rich Viscount. She couldn't possibly throw all of that away for a man who had nothing to offer her except singing lessons and a good ear for music. Perhaps if he were more… normal? His appearance, his passion, his blatantly obvious infatuation with her, truly enchanted her but scared her nonetheless.

The Phantom had gone to such great lengths to win her favor, he had even composed an opera for her to star in. However, by that time Christine had already made her choice. The young Viscount was hers for the taking and with him she could see materialize before her everything she had ever wanted. Money, power, social stature, extravagant clothing, magnificent jewelry; she would become the object of envy for all women and the aim of desire for men of all ages.

The only problem was that in order to dupe Raoul into marrying her she would have to assist him in plotting her mentor's demise. Raoul appeared to believe that the Phantom would do anything to keep her as his and in the end he had been proven right. What Christine could now acknowledge as the desperate cry of a lonely man who had only needed someone to call his own had in fact been deciphered as the ravings of a lunatic who had killed a stagehand merely to prove his point. The fact of the matter was that Christine could still remember the desperate cries of some of the girls Bouquet had raped. In reality, the Phantom had finally put an end to the torment of numerous women and Christine had many a time overheard some of those ballet rats say that sick man's end had been long overdue.

In all honesty, she had not agreed to the plan against the Phantom with a clear conscience. She might have cried in Raoul's arms, asking to be excluded from his plot, but she had never believed that the Phantom would keep her in his lair forever against her will. After all, her teacher had proven her words wrong when with a kiss from her lips he had allowed her and her lover to go free, granting her her heart's desire. And Raoul, sweet, gullible Raoul was all Christine could ever have hoped for.

During the three years of their married life, whenever she would disagree with her husband because he was unwilling to cater to her extravagant desires, all she had to do was remind him of that night at the Opera House when the Phantom had dragged her back to his lair and made her choose between himself and her childhood sweetheart. A few pointed words were all it ever took to stop Raoul from fighting with her and start consoling her for the torment she had undergone to save him from that mad man's wrath.

She could still remember boarding that boat beside Raoul and the hurt look her fiancée had given her when he had caught a glimpse of the Phantom's ring on her finger. She had instantly made up her mind then and there. Excusing herself for a second, she had walked back to the broken man who was now weeping bare of his mask, his only shield to the outside world, to give him back his ring, the last remaining symbol of his bond with her.

As she had handed it back to him, the Phantom professed his love for her one last time. Without casting him a second glance, she had turned her back on him, the heart-wrenching figure of a man who had lost his last hope, to follow her future husband towards their joined life together.

That night she had forever been rescued from her poverty, from that sinister place which had served as her home and prison for almost her entire life. In that Opera she had become acquainted with the dark world of the arts, where everyone, especially young girls, had to follow orders of the most peculiar kind. She had to live, work, eat and share the dormitory with every girl in that place. Christine hated that; it was not a suitable place for her to live in. She had always known she had not belonged there. She had always known in her heart she was better than all of them.

Now she had everything she had ever wished for; everything but happiness. She had never felt truly happy, even after the many struggles she and Raoul had undergone to get married; even when her husband surprised her with the finest gowns and jewelry; even when she admired herself in her mirror at night, looking more beautiful than ever, her handsome husband waiting for her in their marital bed.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her reveries as Raoul came behind her and encircled her waist with his strong arms.

"Christine, please talk to me, I cannot bear this any longer. What are you talking about? Who is back?"

"The Phantom. He has returned and he wants me back!" she cried, turning in his embrace and hiding her face against his chest.

Raoul couldn't believe his ears. How could this be possible? That monster was supposed to be dead and now he had returned to claim his wife back? He frowned and embraced his wife tightly, as if his arms could protect her from any harm.

"Don't cry, my love." he whispered softly, trying to console her. "Please, calm yourself and tell me all that has happened."

Christine recounted to Raoul everything that had transpired up to the night of that fatal ball. When she reached that point, she began to cry miserably once more.

"No, my love, please try not to upset yourself and help me understand what is going on."

"Oh, Raoul! It was awful! Seeing him again after all those years! I am so afraid!" she whispered between sobs. "He wants me back Raoul. He threatened to abduct me again. I ran as fast as I could and fled that place immediately. I couldn't stand to be another minute without you. Oh Raoul! Please hold me!" she cried dramatically.

"Shhh, my love, I am here now. You need to worry no more. I will protect you." Raoul whispered as he held his wife in his arms lovingly.

"Raoul, it's not only that. I'm afraid he is set out to take his vengeance upon us in any possible way… I am afraid he has cast his spell on your dear cousin, Marianne…" Christine muttered looking down.

"What? What does Marianne have to do with all this?" Raoul demanded, taking hold of her shoulders, as he tried to look into her eyes.

"I think she is in love with him. She was constantly talking about him and… when I tried to warn her before I left her estate she almost threw me out of her house!" Christine stated indignantly.

"It can't be! Marianne is an intelligent woman; she would never fall in love with a deceitful man such as the Phantom. He is not worthy of her in any way. You must have been mistaken."

"Well, so I thought at first; our discussions in your aunt's estate were most interesting and she appeared to be a very logical woman. But, Raoul, you should have seen her when I warned her about… him. She became furious and she wouldn't even hear another word from me. I felt so… unwanted there, I had to leave that place immediately! I had to be with you, my love!" Christine cried, confessing half the truth to her husband.

"You did the right thing Christine." Raoul took her hands into his and kissed them tenderly. "I cannot believe Marianne would behave in such an abhorrent manner towards you… I simply cannot believe it…" Raoul muttered.

'Oh you will, my love… I will convince you. It will not be that hard anyway! Your cousin is so in love with my Angel, no one will believe her word against mine!' Christine thought to herself, leaving her place beside Raoul and holding her head high while she walked towards the fire place. 'No one will dare to speak to me in that manner ever again! I will take my vengeance on both of them. Erik has chosen her over me! Who? That fat, ugly, old hag will not have Erik… even if it kills them both! I will not stand for this!'

She turned her attention back to Raoul, who was now sitting on the sofa, looking more troubled than ever.

"I have to do something about all this." he said as calmly as he could muster, looking up to her. "I have to go there! I have to end this madness once and for all!" he cried as he stood up and strode over to where Christine was standing.

"My love, please, I beg you to reconsider your actions… I cannot bear the thought of losing you again from the hand of that… monster!" she continued, playing her role perfectly.

"There is nothing to reconsider, Christine. You are in danger again! From what you tell me that beast has almost caught Marianne in his claws! I cannot just stay here and wait for the worst to happen! Don't you see that?" he cried, almost losing his temper, a little hurt from Christine's lack of confidence in him. "I will go to Rouen!"

'This is it… everything is going as planned… yes, my love, go and destroy them! They deserve it!' she thought, the worried expression never leaving her face.

"Oh, Raoul, please… But, if that's what you consider as the best course of action, go! I have faith in you! Be careful though! I believe he's more dangerous than ever! And I don't mean that in a physical way…" she paused for a few seconds, Erik's manly, powerful figure dominating her mind once again. "You will hear terrible things from Marianne's mouth! She is so enchanted with him, I am sure she will utter horrible things, even about me!"

"What could Marianne possibly say about you?" Raoul inquired, taken aback by Christine's words.

"Well… she became outraged when I tried to convince her about the imminent danger she was facing by befriending such a deranged man, she openly accused me of something horrible…" Christine lowered her face and tried to appear hurt at the memory of Marianne's words.

"Marianne accused you? Of what?" Now he was truly apprehensive.

"She accused me of wanting him in my life again! Can you believe that! She accused me of something even more terrifying Raoul… She believes that having seen him again, I want to leave you and go to him! She has gone mad, Raoul! And it is all his fault!" Christine hid her face in her palms and started crying once more. Could it possibly get better than this? Acting was not so difficult after all, and apparently she was a natural talent!

Raoul approached his wife and encircled her in his arms. Of course he believed her. Every time she became upset or nervous, he knew it was due to that awful experience she had gone through three years ago. He kissed her forehead ever so lightly and spoke softly.

"You need to worry no longer, my love. I would never let something like that happen to you for a second time. I assure you, I will take care of the matter. There is only one way to be done with him, once and for all!"

"Please Raoul, be careful! I cannot live without you!" Christine took him by surprise, as she kissed him as passionately as she could. She broke their kiss and looked deep into her husband's eyes. "I have missed you Raoul…" she whispered in an inviting manner, kissing against his neck softly. "I need you so…"

He was taken aback by her actions, giving in to her charm. "Oh, Christine, it has been so long… I want you…" he lowered the sleeve of her dress so that he could get better access to her perfect, creamy shoulder.

As that night Raoul made tender love to her, Christine's mind screamed only one name.

Erik.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Well, it was a long time coming but here it is. We hope you are going to enjoy this new chapter which brings the story into new dimensions altogether.

No real commentsthis time as it's too hot here in Greece and our brains and fingers are really not functioning very well.

**S1:** Although, I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna enjoy the lake scene ;-)

**S2: **It's a good thing it was still November when I was making the outline for this

**S1:** Still, it came out pretty hot!

**S2:** I was cold, I had to do something...

**S1:** I guess the only thing that can cool us down now is some R/C sex

**S2:** _mumbles inaudibly under her breath_ That's never going to happen!

**S1:** Well, the way we wrote Christine in these past few chapters, I doubt even Raoul would wanna have sex with the little wench!

**S2: **Sure thing!

**S1&S2:** N joy and stay tuned because things are going to get pretty darn rocky from here on

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

Erik watched Marianne as she sat beside him on a couch at the salon of his mansion. She sat quietly, reading her book, her face a mask of serenity. She was an incredible woman; challenging him to be a better man, she moved him deeply with her ideas and thoughts on life, urging him to do things he never would have imagined doing. Most importantly, she loved him just the way he was…

He smiled as he studied her lovely features more closely. Sitting comfortably, leaning her back against his shoulder, she appeared to be completely captivated by the book in her hands. The smell her hair set off was intoxicating; even this simple contact they shared excited him immensely. She was a temptation and she didn't even know it. She was an angel; he was a demon in need of redemption.

He felt truly happy for the first time in his life. He couldn't recall a moment during his whole existence in which he had felt as content as he was feeling right now. He couldn't believe that a woman, a wonderful woman like Marianne wanted to spend the rest of her life with him by her side. The sense of fulfillment in his heart made him feel like a different man. He had had his moments of satisfaction in the past; but how could he ever compare Marianne's sweet look, her warm embrace to the insignificant moments of pleasure he had experienced playing silly tricks at the expense of the owners of the Opera Populaire?

He couldn't compare Marianne's kisses to the ones Christine had given him in order to buy her freedom. The kisses both women granted him were liberating, but so different from each other. Christine's kiss had set him free, helping him to discard him of his illusions; Marianne's kiss set his mind and soul free, making him feel like a real man for the first time in his life. Erik felt truly whole as a personality with Marianne by his side. He just couldn't get enough of her; that is why he insisted upon marrying her Marianne the soonest possible.

Never in his life could he have imagined that almost three months ago a beautiful, intelligent woman such as Marianne would enter his life. When he had decided to abandon the dark, musty underground corridors of the Opera House to live a normal life and breathe the fresh air that others took for granted, he had not expected the real breath of fresh air which had blown through his life in the face of Marianne Pinon.

Erik loved everything about her. He loved her free spirit, her intelligence, her curiosity to learn new things and her intellect. He appreciated the way she would not agree with him when she had a contrary opinion to his. He loved the way she crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the ground whenever she got angry at him. He adored her when she blushed at the end of their kisses. He lived for the moments when her naked body lay in his arms.

"What is the matter, dearest?"

Marianne's voice pulled him back to reality as she turned her head slightly and found him lost in thought. She closed the book in her hands and turned towards him, placing her arms around his neck, caressing his masked cheek softly and tracing her fingers over the treasured features of his face.

"You seemed to be so deeply immerged in your reveries." she gently commented. "Is there anything you would like to discuss with me? You know I would be more than happy if I could help you in any way." she continued, kissing his forehead.

"I assume I could find a way for you to assist me with some of the thoughts that have been running through my mind …" he whispered huskily in her ear as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

As much as Erik's touch made her feel weak, she decided she would not surrender so easily to his advances. "You are incorrigible!" she cried playfully and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Please, my love, tell me what is bothering you. Perhaps we could find a solution together." Marianne's tone was laced with concern.

He was amused, but very pleased with her genuine interest in him. He smiled at her, moving a stray curl out of her face. "I was not contemplating on anything important my love." Taking her hand in his, he began to caress it softly with his fingers. "You do not have to feel apprehension about anything, cherrie." he said, kissing her palm lovingly.

Marianne stroked his hair with her free hand, suddenly feeling a pressing need to touch him. "Please Erik. We must be honest with each other. I feel free in expressing my inner most feelings and thoughts to you. The same should go for you as well. I do not want to have to hide anything from you; why should you hide from me. For as long as I can remember, my parents shared a relationship full of honesty and trust. I want to have that with you Erik. I need you to be mine body and soul, just as I am yours."

Erik was at a loss for words. Every single moment he had shared with this incredible woman had been unique. Sincerity was reflected in her gaze as she regarded him with genuine concern. Feeling his heart swell at the sight of the heavenly beauty before him, he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I was merely thinking of you… Well, actually I was thinking of us." he smiled sheepishly at her. "I was contemplating on how incredibly fortunate I am to have you by my side. I was thinking that for the first time in my life I have right here in my arms all I've ever wanted in life. I just want to be with you my sweet love. I want us to get married the soonest possible." With these words he leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly.

Breaking the soft kiss he continued. "You make me feel complete. You are my strength. I do not know where I would be If it weren't for you. You have altered my life completely and the specter through which I view the world around me. You have shown me the meaning of true love, and for that I am eternally grateful to you." he said, leaning in to steal another kiss from her lips.

Marianne's eyes filled with unshed tears. She held him in her arms, wanting only to protect him from the world and its cruelties. He had suffered enough. Her heart had already begun to melt when she heard his voice again.

"My Marianne, you are my life now. You are my breath and I breathe only for you. I never want to loose you. I honestly believe that I would not be able to take it if I had to spend another day without you…" he paused for a brief moment, gazing deep into her eyes. "You are my life. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days trying to make you happy. I love you my Marianne."

All the tears she had been holding during his wonderful declaration of love began to flow freely upon Marianne's face. She could never have imagined that she would come to feel so loved. Before she had met Erik, she had begun to lose hope of ever finding true love.

Erik wiped her tears with his fingers, touching her face tenderly. Giving her a kiss, he tried to console her. "Do not cry my love. I do not wish to see you cry ever again!"

"My sweet Erik! You cannot imagine how you make me feel…" she managed to utter, as she returned the kiss.

Erik cupped her beloved face carefully in his hands. He yearned for her, in just a few seconds she had him thinking about how much he yearned for her. "Shh, you do not have to say anything in order to satisfyme. I am the luckiest man on earth just for the fact that I am holding an amazing woman such as yourself in my arms."

It was too much for Marianne to bear. She caressed his face over the he wore and whispered. "Please, my love… can I take this off of your face?"

He nodded in response and allowed her to remove the hateful mask from his face. Marianne pulled the white porcelain mask from his face gently and placed it on a nearby table. She moved closer to him and began to kiss his marred cheek. She pulled herself a little and looked at him with adoration burning in her gaze.

"This is how I wish to see you Erik. This is who you really are and I love you for that. We do not need this mask to stand as a barricade between us. You can wear it whenever you find it necessary to do so. But, please my love, when we are together, I demand no barriers of this kind to stand between us."

Marianne tried to regain control of herself. She had truly been touched by his words of love and she felt lightheaded. "I promise you only this Erik. I will try to make you the happiest man on the face of this earth." She paused for a few seconds, trying to keep her voice secure. "It is not in my power any more; my heart belongs to you and I give it to you of my own free to do with it as you please. I promise to make up for all of the suffering you had to endure in your life. You will never have to be alone again. You are the one I plan to have a future with, the one I imagine growing old with. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you smile every single day."

It was Marianne's turn to wipe the tears off of Erik's face. He held her tightly in his embrace, whispering in her ear softly. "Be my wife Marianne… I need you… I need you as my wife, the mother of our children, my friend, my lover…"

Erik pulled back a little searching her eyes, only to be drawn to her but a few moments later, crushing his lips upon hers, kissing her with hungry urgency. A moan escaped Marianne's throat as he slipped his tongue between her parted lips and very soon she found herself returning the kiss with equal fervor. She tangled her fingers through his hair as he moved down on her body, trailing kisses on the sensitive spot behind her ear and nibbling on the earlobe.

"You cannot do this to me Erik…" she barely managed to whisper.

"Tell me Marianne, what do I do to you?… Tell me my love." he teased her as he continued his sweet torment on the more sensitive parts of her body.

"Making me forget everything, even myself…" she answered him in a husky tone.

"You have the same effect on me, my Marianne." Erik closed his eyes, relishing the feel of being lost in the embrace of his beloved future bride. Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers, promising her everything he could in that one, feather-light touch. She responded, gently brushing her tingling lips against his, savoring each taste and sensation. There was a sigh, though neither knew where it came from, as their bodies sank closer together. When they regained their senses some time later, all Marianne could do to appear proper was chastise him because he had forgotten to lock the door.

The time following to Erik's proposal of marriage to Marianne went by pleasantly for both of them. They really enjoyed being in each other's company. They tried to keep the whole situation discreet until the official announcement of their engagement. Yet, they never stopped planning; during the day, they were eager to discuss and resolve everything, from their thoughts on where it would be best to live after their wedding to their innermost wishes and dreams. They would spend every single night in each other's arms. Every single night, Erik would return to Marianne's house after the staff retreated in their quarters. Every single morning found them in a tight embrace, smiling to each other like fools as they weaved dreams of their joined future.

Marianne enjoyed herself immensely when she, pretending to read a book, would watch Erik as he composed for hours upon end, or designed some new invention she would tease him about later on. She admired his genius mind; her heart swelled with pride every time he asked her to hear one of his pieces. She even encouraged him to start composing a new opera. She could see it in his eyes that music truly made his spirit soar to new heights. Erik seemed to be a completely different person when he would sit upon the bench in front of his organ.

Other days, such as this one, they would go out of their mansions for horseback riding or for long walks in the woods. This day, Marianne had proposed to him to go for a stroll in order to enjoy the sunny day. It was September already, but the weather resembled that of an extremely hot summer day. The happy couple found themselves walking near the borders of their estates, discussing and sharing their dreams.

Marianne sighed in contentment. She couldn't possibly be happier than she felt right at this very moment. Erik seemed to be enjoying their walk as well. She turned to look at him while they walked side by side. He was so handsome. She still couldn't believe she was to be his wife. It was a beautiful day, perfect really, but it didn't matter to her in the least. Had they been in the middle of a terrible storm, she would still be there, content just looking at him.

Since the day was really hot, Erik had removed his jacket and waistcoat and remained in his frilly white shirt. Marianne though couldn't do much, as the social etiquette would not allow for her to remove any piece of clothing whatsoever. However, she didn't mind very much. She was with Erik and nothing else seemed to matter to her.

They stepped into a sun-drenched meadow, walking together in comfortable silence. Erik let go of her hand and Marianne took a few steps walking ahead from him. She stood in the middle of the field, her long brown hair twirling about her shoulders. He had only one moment to look at her; with a tilt of her head, reaching her hands to him, she beckoned him towards her. He couldn't deny her request.

Marianne watched him walk into the light, his dark skin glowing in the beaming rays of the sun. Handsome… he was so handsome. His dark hair was combed back, leaving his striking face free to her sight, the only thing framing his features the white mask; his body, so large and well-muscled, covered by his white shirt and a pair of black tight trousers that disappeared into his knee-length boots.

When he came to a halt before her, she reached up her fingers to stroke his face. His skin was hot to the touch, the heat racing through her hand and into her veins. She considered speaking, but was afraid she would break whatever spell he seemed to cast on her. Instead, she stood on her toes and, lifting her head, pressed her lips against his gently. A torrent of different emotions and sensations washed though them both, as the stood there gazing deep into each other's eyes. Pure unconditional love was what they both witnessed as Erik pulled her in his embrace.

Moments later, Erik took her hand in his again and led her in the direction of the lake, already knowing that was one of her favourite places. Marianne smiled at him and left his hand in order to approach the water. She needed so much to splash some cool water on her face. He watched her as she kneeled by the lakeshore and noticed her relief when she washed her face lightly with the sparkling water. He thought she must have suffered greatly due to the heat of the day.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, yes Erik. As a matter of fact, I feel much better now. The heat today is almost unbearable." she replied sighing deeply.

"You should have mentioned something earlier. But, let us not waste any more time. Let us return back to your house." he said, assisting her to stand on her feet again. "You should rest."

"No! Please, Erik, it is such a beautiful day. I do not want to spoil it for us!" she almost cried in response to his suggestion.

Erik smirked, pleased with her reaction, but he was still worried about her state of discomfort. He just couldn't bear to let her suffer like this. 'Why should women wear so many layers of clothing?' he thought to himself.

"No, cherrie. I cannot allow you to suffer. We will return back to your estate immediately." he insisted as he started to make his way back to her house.

"Please, Erik. We do not have so many opportunities to be all alone without anyone around us. Come; let us sit under the willow tree. Please?" Marianne looked at him with pleading eyes.

Erik could not refuse her anything, so he led her under the tree's rich shade. He sat with his back against the trunk and pulled Marianne in his embrace.

"How do you feel now?" he whispered huskily in her ear, pulling her hair to expose her creamy neck to his hungry gaze.

"Much better actually." she replied, relishing his touch.

"How is this?" he breathed against the back of her neck, suddenly nipping on the sensitive skin. A moan escaped her lips as she heard him say. "I have never wanted anything more than I want you right now…" he whispered as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Trailing one of his hands languidly up the length of her torso and entangling his fingers in her hair, he turned her head in his direction so that he could look into her eyes and captured her lips in a lingering kiss. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his soft, dark hair holding him close.

"Erik…" she murmured against his lips as he started to draw himself away.

For a moment, he looked down at her, his green eyes a churning, dark sea of desire and then he pulled away completely standing up, helping her to her feet as well.

Finding her lips once more, he kissed her lazily, plunging his tongue inside her mouth to taste her properly. His one hand gripped her waist, crashing her to his body as his other hand moved to her back, beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"Erik! What do you think you are doing?" Marianne broke the kiss abruptly and took a step back, placing her hands on his chest, her eyes wide in surprise at his actions.

"Helping you, my love… The heat is so hard to bear, I thought perhaps a bath could do to us both a great deal of good." he said as he tried to pull her back in his embrace again.

"Oh, no! I couldn't! We couldn't! Don't you see Erik? What if someone happens to pass by the lake? It would be so shameful…" she tried to reason with him.

"My love, no one ever comes to pass from this place." He paused for a few seconds and then he continued, trying to keep his expression as serious as he could. "On the other hand, you are the only one who has the privilege of watching those who bathe in the lake…" he teased her with a impish smirk.

"How could you say such a thing about your future bride!" she gasped at his mocking remark. "You know it was a misunderstanding. I had just happened to be here by chance, how should I have known? It wasn't my intention to see you naked! Oh! Please, I want to leave at once!" Marianne was so embarrassed, she left him standing there and turned on her heel, running off to return to her house.

Erik laughed and ran after her, grasping her arm and turning her to face him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Erik!" she yelled at him furiously.

He held her tightly and, after a while, pulled back a little to take her face in his hands. "This is one of the reasons why I adore you my sweet. You become even more beautiful when you are upset." he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I promise to stop teasing you, as I see you are never going to admit to the fact that you were watching a nude man bathing in the lake." He stopped to hold her firmly in his arms as she tried to escape.

"First of all, I wasn't watching 'a' nude man that day, I was watching 'you'! And second of all Monsieur Destler, I will have you know it was not deliberate in any way! I just happened to be passing by and, naturally decided to see for myself who would have the audacity to bathe in my lake!" she stated haughtily but was unable to continue as Erik stole a kiss from her playfully.

"Alright! I will not insist on the matter any further!" he reassured her as he came up for air and then leaned in to take her lips with his once more. As he kissed her fervently, his hands continued their work in unbuttoning the top of her gown. Marianne broke their kiss for a few seconds, looking around her apprehensively as she tried to convince herself that the possibility of some stranger seeing them in such a compromising position was too distant to worry about. After all, perhaps it would help her calm down if she could remove her corset even for a few minutes.

However, when his hands roamed to her skirt and he started removing the heavy garment from her heated skin as well, she thought to herself this would probably go much further than a simple instance of 'cooling off' by the lakeside. When his hands covered her breasts over the thin chemise and she felt his warm palms against her skin, she could help herself anymore. She undulated her body in his direction, leaning into him fervently, searching for some kind of release from the aching arousal he had engulfed her in with the simple touch of his hands.

Marianne's hands moved to his shirt, pulling its tails from trousers. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his shoulders, caressing the hard muscles of his biceps on the way, planting kisses on his heated flesh as it was revealed to her hungry gaze. Would she ever get enough of this man? Letting the white shirt fall to the ground behind him, she allowed her hands to travel along the hard, warm muscles of his chest. Erik looked down at her, taking in her shapely form as she explored his own body. He effortlessly pulled her to him and held her close to his chest.

"Tell me, is this better?" he asked her, before he reclaimed her mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. Marianne returned the kiss with equal fervor. She wanted him to feel the desire she had for him. He thrust his tongue between her soft lips, exploring her mouth with an insatiate thirst; Marianne's body reacted with eagerness to his sweet assault. Unable to control her hands, she brought them to rest on his lower back, pulling his body to hers, trying to alleviate some of the tension she felt engulf her. Would she ever be able to satiate her hunger for this man? Every single time he was in the same room with her, all it ever took to light a lingering fire within her was look at her in a certain way.

Enjoying her reaction to his touch, Erik softly gyrated his hips pressing his growing hardness against her softness. With a guttural groan he lowered his head and took her breast's tip between his lips to suckle on her nipple over the gauzy fabric that covered her. Marianne cried in agony as he intensified his ministrations to her aching flesh, letting her head fall back as she abandoned herself to the sensation.

A gasp escaped his lips as he tried to contain himself from climaxing then and there, one of his hands traveling to her backside and holding her in place as he increased the friction between their lower bodies. Trying to regain some of his composure, he pulled back a bit, allowing the cool air to touch his skin but to no avail. However, the effect their parting had on Marianne was the exact opposite.

She appeared to regain her senses momentarily, pulling back from him as far as she could in his vice grip, murmuring an apology between her parted lips. "Erik…" she managed to utter under her breath, "what if someone sees us together like this…" she whispered, her voice filled with apprehension as she looked around her worriedly.

"Do not worry about it my love. Let us bathe here, between the reeds. It is quite safe and out of sight from any onlookers. I would never allow anything to jeopardize your honor, you know that." he reassured her, trying to pull her back to his now aching flesh.

The heat was almost unbearable, as he held her again. Before she could even reply to his suggestion, she felt his warm soft lips against hers, causing her legs to grow weak from the intense passion that claimed her again. The sensation of danger of being caught made her tremble in his arms.

"Come now, my love." she heard him say, leading her towards the water.

Just before they stepped into the lake, he removed his trousers. She couldn't help but admire his large manly form. Her heartbeat increased in anticipation of what would follow. 'This is not about your yearning for Erik Marianne.' she chastised herself. 'Get your mind out of the gutter! You are just trying to prevent a heatstroke, remember?'

Stepping into the calm lake, she stood there for a few seconds, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as she sank slowly into the cool water. Her chemise clung to her skin, revealing her ample curves to Erik's hungry gaze. He approached her and pulled the chemise over her head, tossing it to the lakeshore. Embracing her he allowed her full, firm breasts to press against his smooth chest.

He turned her in his arms, her back now leaning against his chest. Looking over her shoulder and down, he could see her nipples beginning to harden just under the water. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began caressing them, rolling the nipples between his fingers, teasing the flesh as it became taut in his hands. He heard her moan his name and her voice excited him as his growing arousal grew painfully hard, pressing against her buttocks beneath the water.

At the feel of his erection against her, she gyrated her hips imperceptibly, teasing him with her movements. Unable to handle her actions, he turned her to look at him, taking hold of her waist tightly. After a long passionate kiss, he gently cupped one of her breasts and lowered his head as he had done earlier, suckling on her sensitive nipple with his greedy mouth.

Marianne arched her back and painfully grasped a handful of his hair in her hands as Erik took turns on each nipple, alternating between sucking hard on her flesh with a hungry urgency and gently nipping the over-sensitized skin until Marianne was squirming in his arms, her cries of ecstasy filling the air around them, obviously in a state of acute arousal. Her hand reached to touch his aching bulge beneath the water. Feeling her fingers wrap around him, moving up and down over his distended flesh, he couldn't help but groan deep in his throat.

"You have done this to me Marianne." he exhaled huskily as he leaned further into her touch, desperate for some kind of release fro this sweet torment. "You make me feel so alive, I cannot even begin to describe what you do to me!" he whispered while nibbling on her earlobe. He lifted her leg to get better access to the most sensitive spot of her body. His fingertips spread across her pelvic region as his hand began to descend lower. He let his fingers play along the sensitive inner side of her thigh.

He watched her as her eyes closed when he slipped his fingers in her unbearably hot canal. He began a torturous game, pumping his fingers in her softness, teasing her clit mercilessly, until her body shuddered as waves of pleasure washed over her. A few moments later, he heard her breathing harsh and uneven and felt her muscles squeeze tightly around his fingers as her orgasm exploded violently.

She looked at him through her hooded eyelids, smiling in content as she commenced again her ministrations on his erect manhood. Erik grasped her wrist painfully with his fingers and stopped her, as he was kissed her neck fervently again. "Be mine my love. I need you." he whispered harshly, his voice heavily laced with desire.

All Marianne could do was nod her head in response as she felt his fingers trail from her center to her breasts again. He gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled her in his embrace, lifting her so that her legs encircled his waist and he held her body firmly to him with his hands on her buttocks. Like this he carried her to a small alcove near the lakeshore which was surrounded by reeds that would thankfully keep any prying eyes from spotting them.

Once there, he sat so that his back would rest against the lakeshore and lifted her legs to settle them on either side of his body and slowly met her hips upon his thick hardness. Ever so slowly did he lower her, filling her steadily with his aching flesh. She buried her face in his neck, her arms around his shoulders as she whimpered in the back of her throat. His palms held her hips firmly in place as he arched his hips upwards, the sensation of feeling her engulf his rod in her hot wetness overwhelming.

They both moaned as he moved deep inside her, the water splashing against their bodies with each stroke of his body. The sensation of the cool water and their warm bodies drove them both out of control. Turning his head, his teeth nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to shiver. Her hips undulated against his, the sensation between pleasure and pain as he submerged himself deeper than ever in her amazing. Holding her in place, he drove himself in and out of her body with forceful stokes, stealing the breath from her mouth as he crushed his lips to hers heatedly.

She twisted and turned but to no avail. She had lost herself once again under his sensuous touch. His mouth, his hands and his body led her towards her undoing rapidly. Her body trembled as the pulsing moment of her release came with great intensity. She pushed against him engulfing him as deep inside her as possible and with that he could no longer contain his own fiery culmination and exploded, filling her completely with his hot seed. They clutched at each other so tightly, for one moment they seemed to be of one body as well as one soul.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt her body start to relax against him. His arms curled around her pulling her to him possessively. Her head rested on his shoulder, her face turned into his neck, her breath a soft puff of air against his skin. Sliding down, the water engulfed their bodies. He held her firmly against him. The soft sounds of the water and their spent passion pulled them into a light slumber, their bodies still joined beneath the water.

Raoul de Chagny, lost in thought, turned his head toward the window of his carriage, only to recognize the familiar surroundings of the Rouen countryside around him. It had been such a long time since he had visited Rouen, in fact he had barely been a boy when he had last been in these parts of the country. He had attended a private school near Paris and, upon his graduation, had moved to his parent's house in the city of Paris.

Although Rouen's atmosphere was friendly and he had always looked back to the days of his childhood with nostalgia, the opportunity had never presented itself for him to return, up to this day. However, the reason which brought him here was not a fortunate one, making him curse through his teeth as he saw the familiar surroundings pass by in a haze.

The day was almost arriving to its end, when Raoul finally reached Marianne's estate. As soon as the vehicle pulled off before the grand mansion, he stepped out of the carriage, enjoying the cool breeze upon his face as he stretched his legs, feeling extremely tired from his long journey. The arrival of the Chagny carriage had been noticed immediately and the staff had already gathered at the front door of the imposing mansion.

"Welcome Sir." Gerard, the butler, bowed his head as Raoul walked into the house and reacquainted himself with the elder man.

However, something was wrong. Marianne was nowhere to be seen as he stood there in the foyer, waiting for someone to go and fetch their Mistress. He let his eyes travel around him as his servants began to unload the carriage and started to carry his luggage into the mansion. The butler approached Raoul again, awaiting his orders.

"Inform your Mistress that I wish to speak to her immediately." Raoul said, as he dismissed the butler with a wave of his hand and headed towards the salon.

The butler followed him and waited until Raoul sat on the sofa in the middle of the large room.

"I am sorry to inform you, Viscount, the Duchess is not here at the present moment." the butler informed him regretfully.

"Well, where is she? When is she expected to return?" Raoul inquired, unable to conceal his impatience.

"I am sorry, Viscount. I am afraid the Duchess has not given me any information regarding her return. Should I prepare dinner for you, Viscount?" Gerard enquired, eager to please the irritated noble.

"No!" Raoul was starting to lose his patience. Sensing he was being irrational, he attempted to lower the tone of his voice. "No… Please, pour me a glass of brandy Gerard. Thank you." he instructed the butler, who felt very uncomfortable in this awkward situation.

As the sun began to set, Raoul tried to plan what his next move would be. He had expected Marianne to have returned to her house by this time, but had began to grow anxious at her tardiness. Where could a woman be so late in the evening without having notified her staff of her whereabouts? His heart filled with apprehension, he decided he couldn't possibly stay inactive any longer. He swallowed the last drops of his drink and rang the bell to summon a servant. Gerard arrived instantly.

"How may I be of assistance, Viscount?" he asked, standing still and waiting for Raoul's instructions.

"Prepare a horse for me immediately!" the young man ordered the butler, beside himself with anger by now.

"Yes, my Lord." Gerard bowed his head and exited the room to go to the stables as Raoul had instructed him.

A few moments later, Raoul was mounting the horse the stable boys had prepared for him.

"Please, my Lord. What should I inform the Duchess in case she arrives during your absence?" the butler asked him.

"Tell her… Tell her that I will speak with her upon my return." Gerard looked at him as Raoul turned and rode furiously away from the estate.

As Raoul galloped through the fields, trying to reach the town of Rouen again, him mind wondered as to where his cousin could be at this hour. He certainly hoped she had prolonged her visit to one of her friends, trying to push the thought from his mind that Marianne could possibly be with him… that man that was only known to him as the infamous Opera Ghost.

Raoul tried to concentrate on some of the possible places where he could find his cousin. 'But, of course!' he thought to himself. 'Marianne could only be at one place at this hour. To her friend's, or should I rather say, our friend's estate; Olivier. He recalled the route to Olivier's mansion quite easily and galloped as fast as he could in that direction.

Not half an hour later, Olivier had been taken by surprise to see his old friend standing in the salon of his mansion. They greeted each other warmly and Olivier invited Raoul to join him for a drink in his library.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit old chap?" Olivier asked the young Viscount.

"It just came to pass that I found myself in this part of the country and I thought it would be nice to pay a visit to my dear cousin Marianne. I understand that for many years you two have been quite close, especially since my aunt and uncle's passing; is that so Olivier?" Raoul asked, trying to conceal the true nature of his visit.

"Well Raoul, yes, that is true. At least up to a while ago, it was…" Olivier's eyes darkened at the thought of Marianne being in the arms of that … brute.

"I thought I would find her here in your house since she is not at her estate at the present moment." Raoul said.

"No my friend. It has been quite a while since your cousin has paid me a visit." Olivier's voice betrayed his jealousy and anger. He shouldn't let Raoul see right through him though. "My dear friend, you do not know how happy I am to see you after so many years!" Olivier confessed to his old friend.

"I am equally happy as you, Olivier. You must understand; life circumstances have not allowed me to visit this place which is so dear to me, ever since our childhood. I have come to regret it ever so deeply…" Raoul responded to his friend's enthusiasm. Actually, he wished he had kept a tighter bond with his cousin. If he had done so, he would not have to confront this disturbing situation now.

"And you should, old friend!" Olivier said to him, handing him his drink. "You know, I was stunned when I met your beautiful wife, Christine, at the ball. I think congratulations are in order, not only for your marriage, but for your choice of a stunning wife as well! I must admit I felt great envy for you when the Viscountess and I were introduced! In fact, we were all impressed with her charm and beauty." Olivier admitted.

"Yes, my Christine is very beautiful, but…" Raoul's voice cracked under the emotional weight of the few past weeks.

"What is the matter? Are you feeling alright? You look ill. Let me offer you a glass of wine. I am sure your journey is starting to take its toll on you. Trust me old friend, you will feel better very soon once you drink this." Olivier stood and poured a glass of red wine for Raoul.

"Please Olivier. I do not wish to impose on you."

"Don't talk such nonsense." Olivier chastised the man before him jovially, handing him the glass of wine and Raoul took it and downed it in one swig. The Baron studied the troubled face of his friend. It was unusual for Raoul to visit Marianne after so many years. He remembered that Christine's departure had been rather hasty. Marianne had always been a good host; what had happened? And… Raoul's reappearance in Rouen… What could possibly be the connection between the two?

"Raoul, I still consider you one of my dearest friends although many years have passed since your last visit. Do you remember? We were like brothers when we were young boys. Something is troubling you, isn't it? Please, confide in me; perhaps I might be of some assistance to you. I would be more than happy to offer you my help." Olivier stood by his side and placed his hand on Raoul's shoulder.

"I do not think it is so simple Olivier. But, thank you for your offer." Raoul replied, trying to be cautious.

"It has something to do with Marianne, doesn't it? It must be quite serious for you to come this far." Olivier insisted further on the matter. He could easily tell from Raoul's expression that something was wrong.

Unable to resist his urge to confide in somebody any longer, Raoul finally opened up his heart to Olivier Dervaux over the bottle of wine they shared. When he was finished, he had informed the young Baron of everything that had transpired during those horrible months over three years ago, telling him of the notorious Phantom of the Opera, his obsession for his young wife, that fateful night of the Phantom's Opera when that lunatic had abducted his Christine, the deaths of Bouquet and Piangi and so many others…

When he was finished, Olivier Dervaux put a soothing hand on his friend's shoulder, assuring him that it would all be alright in the end. He looked genuinely troubled as he joined Raoul on his journey back to Marianne's estate, all the while inwardly smiling to himself over the new opportunity that had apparently arisen.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Be sure to let us know what you guys think! 


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Well, first of all we would like to send kudos, hugs, kisses and a big smile from each one of us towards Dawn Stag who had to endure an attack from our official flamer; Kristin.

DS, don't feel bad! It's not you, it's not the story, it's not Marianne, it's not Erik, it's not Raoul, it's not even Gerard the butler! It's all about Kristin's sick attachment to this story when she so clearly hates it -and us. Unfortunately, there is a certain cast of people who will attack anyone just to make themselves feel better. Anyway, enough with the theory. The fact is one: We will accept any flame anyone wants to send our way, anonymously or signed, any critique will be welcome and even snappy comments about ourselves, the story or the characters of our story. It's not that we're masochists, it's that when you're writing something and putting it out there, you have to accept the bad as well as the good. BUT, what we will in no way acceptis attacks on our readers. S2 is seriously considering disabling anonymous reviews since flames without the guts to do so with your name under it are simply pointless.S1 doesn't quite agree, simply because that would make Kristin the winner here and also because there are certain people who don't have accounts in FF and it wouldn't be fair to them not to be able to comment on what they're reading (Michelle being the best example of such a reader, one who has been with this story since the very start). Anyway, we're seriously considering that if this keeps up for long.

**S1:** NOW! Having said that, we have to admit that Kristin is right on the money with the way the plot is gonna evolve.

**S2: **_whispers _What she doesn't know is that the pointers she gives are priceless as ideas!

**S1: **What are you talking about? The story is complete!

**S2: **_eyes glinting_ No! Wait! I think my dear -

**S1:** What? We have a guest?

**S2: **No! I have aplan!

**S1:** _holding two fingers up _We have been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face?

**S2: NO!**

**S1: **Calm down... So, is that plan of your's a cunning one Baldrick?

**S2: **Do you really think anyone in their right mind would watch Blackadder when they can watch Phantom day and night and night and day?** That's it! **I'm giving the end away!

**S1: **Wait! Why? WHY?

**S2: **_binds and gags S1 _OK people, here's how the story goes in a nutshell: _Erik, the genius that he is, builds a spaceship and decides to abduct Marianne and fly over to the moon so they can live happily ever after away from Raoul, Christine, Olivier and Gerard the butler. Meanwhile, back to Paris, Christine bumps into Dr. Spock from the Enterprize and seduces him, steals the Enterprize and uses the "beam me up Dr Spock" machine so as to chase after the two lovers. Unfortunately, she ends up on planet Vulkan where she's attacked by munchkins who force her to sing about some yellow brick road. Dissappointed by her failure, she decides to marry Dr Spock's evil twin, Dr Lock -not John Locke from 'Lost'- and the story ends with the two characters walking off into the sunset._

**S1: **_muffled by the gag_ Am gunnah kih jou!

**S2: **No you're not! And ... in our next story I'm going to be the lead character and I'm gonna have Erik locked away for ever and ever and ever in a dungeon!

**S1: **_manages to bite through the gag and unties the rope with her teeth _THAT DOES IT! Erik is mine! And that's not how the story goes people! What happens is: _Raoul takes Marianne away to Paris to keep her away from Erik, who goes after the pair and becomes the Opera Ghost once more to haunt the new managers. Meanwhile Olivier, without any annoyingly stupid neighbors to laugh at around, decides to go to Paris as well and ends up with Carlotta. They ride off into the sunset singing... **Primadonna first lady of the staaaaaage...**_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

As the setting sun gave way to the full moon in the sky, Erik and Marianne mounted their horses and rode at an easy pace into the night toward Marianne's estate. When they reached the mansion, Erik put a halt to his horse and Marianne stopped a few feet from him, giving him a puzzled look. He dismounted his horse and walked over to her, helping her to her feet before him.

He pulled her gently in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips before he stepped away from her, moving toward his horse.

"Where are you going?" she inquired, perplexed by his actions.

"I should let you rest my love." he said, turning to smile at her. "After all, I would not want to subject you to petty gossip prior to our engagement." he explained.

She pouted and when she saw him smirk at her response blushed profusely, suddenly conscious of how forward she was being. Not wishing to make her feel uneasy, Erik walked back to her and embraced her tightly.

"Be patient my love. It won't be long before we can share all of our waking moments in each-other's presence. I will expect you tomorrow for lunch, is that alright?" he tried to console her, a crooked smile on his lips.

She smiled back at him and nodded her head in response disentangling from him and started walking toward her horse again, only to be cut short when she felt his hand take hold of her wrist and her lover pulling her to him for one last kiss. His mouth crushed upon her lips and he kissed her fervently, making the blood pump through her veins like molten lava.

When they parted gasping for breath, he touched his forehead to hers and whispered unwillingly against her lips. "Goodnight my sweet. I will miss you tonight."

With that, he parted himself from her and walked over to his horse, mounting it in one fluid motion.

"Goodnight Erik. I love you." she breathed on a sigh, as she led her own horse to the stables and watched him ride off into the night.

After she had ensured her horse was to be cared upon by one of the stable boys, Marianne walked over to her mansion only to find the door slightly ajar. Puzzled with regards to the irregularity, she entered through the door to find Olivier Dervaux pacing the floor of the foyer. What could possibly be the matter for Olivier to pay her a visit so late in the evening?

"Olivier? Why are you here? Is anything the matter?" her worried voice rang in the grand space.

Immediately, the Baron turned to her with an irritated look in his eyes. "Where have you been Marianne?" he demanded from her.

When she looked at him, a dumbfounded look in her eyes, he pressed on. "Do you know what the time is? No self-respecting lady should be out at such a time in the night, unescorted!" he argued before she had a chance to respond.

"Not that it is any of your business Olivier, but I was not without escort in my nocturnal escapades. Actually, I have been out of the house for the better part of the afternoon, riding with Monsieur Destler." she stated in a defensive manner.

He gasped at her response and approached her, his eyes burning with venom at her words. "What dealings could you possibly have with Erik Destler?" he questioned her vehemently.

"That is none of your concern Olivier. Is that why you came here today? To engage in idle gossip regarding my whereabouts?" she asked him with a provocative look in her eyes.

"In fact I was here with your dear cousin, but he tired of waiting for you fruitlessly, so he asked me to stay here in his place and inform you of his arrival." he informed her without sentiment.

"My cousin? Do you mean Raoul?" she queried excitedly to see him nod in response. "Raoul is here?" she said, happy to hear her cousin was visiting. "It has been years since he last visited Rouen. What could possibly be the reason for his journey to this part of the country so unexpectedly?" she wondered, anxiety lacing her voice. 'Perhaps it has something to do with Christine…' she thought worriedly.

"I thought you would know given the amount of time you obviously spend with your new friend." he sneered with disgust lacing his voice.

"Olivier, I honestly do not understand what you are talking about." she replied temporarily graveled.

"I am talking about that monster you seem to have grown so fond of Marianne!" he cried in a rage.

"Monster? Olivier, to whom are you referring?"

"Don't play innocent with me my dear. I am well past the point of falling prey to your artificial naiveté!" he screamed in her face. "What were you doing alone with him so late in the night?" he demanded harshly, moving closer to her, intimidating her with his height.

"I suppose you are referring to Erik Destler." she concluded.

He nodded, suddenly disturbingly calm, sending a chill of terror down her spine. Unwilling to show any sign of weakness, Marianne raised her head stubbornly and spoke clearly. "What of him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow haughtily.

"Don't you dare deny that there is something going on between the two of you Marianne. Ever since you made his acquaintance, he has been taking advantage of any chance possible to get close to you!" he spat. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Whenever you two are in the same room, he can't stop staring at you in a blatant manner, undressing you with his eyes!" he sneered with disgust.

She couldn't help but blush at his comment, the blood rushing to her face as she recalled the few instances when Olivier had been in the same room with her and Erik, back when the two of them were nothing more than neighbors. She would be a liar to deny the obvious attraction they shared, especially after the way they had conducted themselves during the grand ball that was held at the mayor's manor.

Shaking her head in the negative, she tried to reason with her long time friend, deducing that honesty was indeed the best policy. Of course, she couldn't possibly trust him with all of the private details of their relationship, but she decided that the best way to approach this would be to confide to Olivier regarding her engagement to Erik.

"Olivier, once again you prove that you know me well enough to understand when something is the matter with me." she offered timidly. "Indeed there is something more than mere friendship between myself and Erik Destler. Actually, I have a confession to make. He has asked me to marry him and I have accepted his proposal. It is only a matter of time before we make the official announcement and start preparing for the wedding."

The smile that had been tugging on her lips withered when she noticed the darkness that clouded his eyes at her words. "You have agreed to marry him?" he asked, disbelieving of her statement.

"Indeed I have." she replied somewhat uneasy at his reaction. "As I have come to know him better, I grow fond of him more and more."

"Marianne, what the hell are you talking about? The man is a monster!" Olivier yelled at her, furious in light of her apparent attraction to the hideous creature Raoul had described to him.

Marianne stared at Olivier in disbelief, unable to accept her friend's reaction. She fixed him with a feral gaze, trying to control her rage and not tell him to leave her house immediately. She had known all along that Olivier would not react in a calm manner to her decision, but she had never expected something like this.

"Olivier, I will not allow you to speak of my betrothed in such a despicable manner! You know next to nothing about him; you are presuming that, because he prefers to live in solitude and wears a mask, he is an outcast of society. You have absolutely no right to call him a monster!" she exploded, unable to control her temper any longer.

Olivier regarded her with a chilly look in his eyes, approaching her like a predator. "Why Marianne? What made you choose a man such as him to stand by your side over me? I have proposed marriage to you many a time over the years. I have been patient when you indulged yourself in romantic dreams, waiting for prince charming to come into your life; is he the best you could do for yourself? A man so unsightly that he has to wear a mask to hide the atrocity that is his hideous face? A man who has killed to win the affection of another woman? Your cousin's wife of all people!"

"Enough! You have said enough Olivier! Get out of this house this instant!"

"I am not leaving Marianne." he said evenly.

"Get out!" she screamed almost in hysterics now. "I am warning you Olivier…"

"You? Warning me?" he sneered, raising his eyebrow sarcastically. "You, my dear Marianne, are in no position to warn me about anything. In fact, **I** am warning **you**! Come to your senses, otherwise I do it for you."

Fuming, she walked over to the door and opened it for him, never casting a glance his way. "Go now Olivier." she demanded, furious.

"Close the door Marianne. I am not through with you yet."

"Oh yes you are. Leave!"

"Keep your voice down and close that door. Surely, what I'm about to propose is going to be of great interest to you."

"I care nothing for your propositions. I care nothing for you anymore."

"But you care for your precious Erik, don't you?" he said, immediately catching her attention. He smiled smugly and continued frigidly. "I am certain that the authorities would find the information I'm about to offer them quite valuable. After all, it is not everyday that they have the chance to capture an infamous criminal such as the Phantom of the Opera."

Marianne paled at his words, feeling a cold sweat wash over her as she contemplated the implications of Olivier's threat.

"I see I have captured your attention. It's a shame really that it had to come to this for you to see how right we are for each other..." he trailed off.

Marianne stared at him in shock, simply following him with her eyes as he approached her and took the door handle from her hands, closing the door behind her. Taking hold of her arm, he led her to the salon and made her sit upon a sofa.

"See how easy that was? I find it always helps to gain perspective when you have all the information needed. Come now, don't take it so bad. Nothing has to happen to Monsieur Destler if you abide to my wishes. And you will Marianne. I guarantee it." he stated matter of factly.

Marianne turned to him with a desperate look in her eyes, begging him silently to take pity in her. Never before had Olivier Dervaux seen her spirit so broken and, in truth, he was enjoying it immensely. His plan was advancing perfectly; he had known all along that if Marianne truly cared for that fiend, he could use her love to his advantage and, in the end, force her to marry him.

"You cannot do this to me Olivier." she whispered brokenly.

"I love you too much to allow you to destroy your life Marianne."

"How can you speak to me of love? You don't know the meaning of the word!" she cried.

"But I do love you my dear. That is why I will do everything in my power to save you from your silly notions."

"Don't you see? Just as you would do anything to have me, I will do everything in my power to save the man I love from your twisted plans."

"That is precisely what I'm counting on dearest." Marianne frowned, puzzled at his words. "You will succumb to my will. You will end your so called relationship with that monster; consider yourself engaged to myself from this moment on."

"I cannot do that Olivier. Ask me for anything else but that! I cannot live without Erik in my life. I love him. Please try to understand Olivier. You are my friend. I know you care for me. I know you will find it in your heart to let me find happiness by his side."

"Understand **this** Marianne. You will meet Erik one last time, and that will be to break off this absurd engagement with him. You will tell him that you do not care for him and that you have finally come to your senses and accepted my hand in marriage. You will not try to warn him of my intentions in any way. If you so much as inform him of my knowledge of his past, I promise you that I will personally put an end to his miserable existence." he threatened between clenched teeth, his face inches from hers.

Unable to speak, she simply nodded her head in response, knowing it would be futile to resist her fate, a tear running down her cheek.

Olivier smirked at her reaction and bowed curtly before he leaned over and took her hand in his, pressing his lips to her knuckles in a prolonged kiss, finally turning on his heel and walking away from her.

"Have a pleasant evening my love." were the last words she heard before the door closed behind him.

As Erik reached his house, his thoughts wandered back to Marianne. He already missed the woman who had become the light of his life and almost veered his horse to go back to her. However, knowing it wouldn't be wise to provoke idle gossip from the servants of her household, he stayed on his course, telling himself that it wouldn't be long before he would be able to spend all of his waking hours by her side.

Approaching his mansion as soon as he had secured his steed at the stables, he noticed the figure of a man pacing in the garden. Silently, he made his way to the lonesome figure, curious as he became aware that he didn't recognize the man as a member from his staff.

When he was close enough to see the strange man clearly, he raised his brow as he recognized him to be no other than Raoul de Chagny.

"Monsieur le Viscount, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" his deep voice boomed in the darkness.

Raoul turned at his direction when he heard the familiar voice call out to him, to find himself staring into the masked face of his long time enemy.

"Monsieur le Phantom. We meet again." he answered Erik's provocative manner with a steady voice.

'Apparently the boy has finally become a man.' Erik thought to himself mirthfully before he spoke again. "You have not answered my question Monsieur. What brings you to my house at this late hour?"

"You know perfectly well, you fiend!" Raoul sneered at him.

"Won't you jolt my memory Monsieur?"

"I have come here to restore my family's honor! I have come to settle …this between us once and for all." he spat with spite.

"You should be thankful that you have a family left to defend Monsieur le Viscount." Erik said coldly. "Go home to your wife Monsieur. It is not me but her that you should be confronting." he continued, turning to walk away from the young man.

"Not so fast Phantom!" Raoul's angry voice reached him and he heard the Viscount behind him, close on his tracks. Soon, he was facing Erik with an aggravated look in his eyes, set on putting an end to this absurd situation.

"I let you live once, but this time you are not going to be so lucky Monsieur. The time has come for you to pay for your sins."

"You? You have let me live? Don't fool yourself boy! I was the one who granted you your life when we last faced each other and, I assure you; testing my patience like this is not going to help you this time. Seize your ridiculous implications and go back to your precious little wife." he finished in a sarcastic manner.

"My wife is the very reason I am here you fiend! I will not tolerate you trying to take advantage of Christine once more."

"Trying to take advantage of Christine? Me? Hahahaha!" Erik laughed in the Viscount's face before his expression turned gravely serious again. "Monsieur le Viscount, I assure you that I hold no interest for the former Mademoiselle Daae anymore. My feelings for her were forgotten the night she left me to rot in the cold, damp subterranean vault that was my only home. Thankfully, in abandoning me to die she granted me the incentive to leave that part of myself behind once and for all. I am a new man Viscount and I have no-one else but your lovely wife to thank for it." he said, a sardonic smile curling his lips.

"That did not stop you from pursuing her less than a month ago you monster! You have to get it through your thick scull that Christine has made her choice and she chose me!"

"She made her choice alright, but I'm not so sure you are aware of your wife's character Viscount. I fear Monsieur that your wife is not nearly as loyal as you would have her be. She offered herself freely to me, the monster -as you so aptly put it- she was desperately trying to escape not too many years ago, and was appalled to find that she no longer attracts my fascination." Erik said in a calm manner, firing Raoul's temper even more.

"Are you trying to convince me that Christine suddenly had a change of heart regarding yourself? Need I remind you that she helped in plotting your demise? Need I remind you that my wife was ready to sacrifice her life in exchange for my safety when you had trapped her in that rat-hole you called your home?"

"You need not remind me anything Viscount. I assure you that I remember perfectly well exactly what my student did to assist in my demise. Perhaps you should remind all of these frivolous details to your wife though, as she seems to have lost track of whom she is and whom she's married to. I am afraid Monsieur that your wife is neither as loving nor as prudent as you and I both thought her to be."

"Enough! I will not allow you to speak of my wife in such a manner any longer!" Raoul exploded, no longer able to control his temper.

"You need not hear me for another second. You would be doing me a great favor if I never heard anything of yourself or your wife ever again." came Erik's grave voice. "I advise you to leave my house this instant. Goodnight Monsieur."

"Not so fast Phantom! It is not over between us." Raoul roared, reaching for his sword.

"Are you positive that you wish to put your abilities against me to the test again?" Erik challenged the younger man, raising his brow scornfully.

"If memory serves correctly Monsieur le Fantome, the last time we were engaged in a swordfight, you were the one lying on the ground and I was the one standing over you with a sword aimed to your chest." sneered Raoul.

"I am warning you Viscount. Do not press your luck or I will not be as lenient as I was the last time we met."

"I came here to restore my honor and that I shall! I challenge you to a duel Monsieur!" burst Raoul.

"What a silly little boy you are Viscount. You pass yourself off as a hero and have managed to convince yourself that your skill is a match for that of the Phantom of the Opera."

"There is no need for petty remarks Monsieur. I will give you a day in order to arrange any pending matters you may have and we shall settle our differences the day after tomorrow at dawn once and for all." With that, Raoul took off his glove and threw it in Erik's direction indignantly. "I trust you know the old oak tree near the lake in the forest. I will be waiting for you at dawn."

"Are you sure of what you are about to do Viscount? It is not too late to change your mind and go back to your little wife."

"It is settled Monsieur. I will be expecting you. I know you will be there; after all you are many things but a coward you have never been."

Having said that, Raoul walked away slowly, leaving Erik behind him to contemplate upon this new turn of events. Although he wouldn't mind teaching a lesson to the insolent youth he couldn't help feeling apprehension wash over him as he pondered on the fact that it would surely break Marianne's heart if he were to seriously injure her cousin.

* * *

**S2:** I'm the only one who gets to sing _Primadonna (first lady of the stage)_ to our readers!

**S1:** Can I at least try on the tiara?

**S2:** Well... OK

**S1:** By the way, I have a question... Does anybody know the name of the lucky stylist who was pulling back Gerik's shirt all through the final scene of the movie? It's clear thatGerik kept trying to close the frilly V and someone was constantly pulling it back to reveal the splendure of his manly chest!

**S2:** Get a grip!

**S1:** What? Am I the only one who noticed it?


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Dear readers, first of all we would like to thank you for the wonderful support you are all showing to this story and to us personally. We would like to take some time out of your busy schedules to thank some people in specific (and lots of space from our A/N for that matter)

First of all, a great big hug and a warm 'thank you' to Dawn Stag for adding our story to her favorites, although we would like it to have happened under different circumstances. DS, hang on in there and don't worry about what anyone says! We are very proud of you!

MJ Mod, Pertie, Lotte, Dawnstag, Michelle, JackieLu, Spaugs, iluvmyphantom, terbear, GerrysJackie, PinoColada, Hearts Aflame, Jessica, Phantomforever, Teresa, Galasriniel, Geriks, Erik's Heart, Tricksterthiefgirl, Shero, Phantom's Ange, Caitspotter, gonow, evania75, xbloodxredxrosex, Mayla, Mbin and Jamilemiyagi, all of you, you are the best reviewers anyone could have, you are the greatest! We wouldn't have come this far without your support and your comments!

Penmora Zenith, thank you for your support which has given us a great deal of courage, but please try to refrain from using such harsh language in the future.

Finally, Kristin, thank you for reading, thank you for raising our review count, and thank you for promising to stop bashing the rest of our readers. The fact remains that next time we catch you speaking harshly to anyone, anonymous reviews will be disabled. Also, don't get too excited regarding Erik and Marianne's breakup. Things may look bleak for our pair right now but we have promised a happy ending to our story. In our hearts and minds, that constitutes Erik and Marianne getting married, having lots and lots of sex which will produce many many children and living happily ever after TOGETHER.

Having said that, we would like to present the following chapter which will surely make at least 99,9 of you miserable and most probably awake your hatred towards the both of us. Anyway, hang on in there girls as things are gonna get pretty darn rocky during these following chapters, so the ride is going to be kinda rough. Of course, the happy ending is still guaranteed and Erik will most definitely get what he deserves in the end (and we don't mean the hangman's noose)

And now, a word from our sponsors:

**S2:** I would like to accuse S1 of abandoning me in the city of Thessaloniki to rot while she's away on holidays by the sea, enjoying the lovely water while I'm about ready to explode from all the heat…

**S1:** And I would like to tell on S2 as I have asked her to join me numerous times but she's too busy with work and can't take time off her busy schedule with work.

**S2:** It's not only that I'm working, I have you to taunt me as well!

**S1:** I'm not taunting you, I'm just teasing you a bit!

**S2:** Don't make me bring out the tiara!

**S1:** Do what you must… After all I can't see you now that we're writing this on MSN messenger…

**S2:** I will sing and that's that! _Puts her tiara on. _Oh dear! It's too darn hot!

**S1:** On with the show people, we skipped her singing this time! Pray for a heat wave to attack Greece or I'm sure next time she's gonna do an encore…

**S2:** _pushes S1 out of her way_ What the heck! A Diva is a Diva! I will sing for my audience! It's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it…

_This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours, from the ENSLAVING FORCE OF ROOOOOOOOOOOOOME! Hear the drums… Hannibal COMES!_

**S1:** _Drops a sack of sand on S2's head to shut her up_

**S2:** _gives S1 a murderous look. She gets on her feet and holds her head high _They love me, love me, love me, love me!

* * *

Chapter 31

The following day found Erik edgy as he waited for Marianne to join him for lunch at his estate. As soon as he saw her approaching on foot from his seat by the window, Erik stood up and ran to her, gathering her in his arms and leaning in for a kiss. When he felt her hands on his chest pushing him away, he raised his head puzzled, a crooked smile on his face. However, when he caught a glimpse of her eyes, his smile froze and his heart clenched in agony.

Her eyes were dark and full of pain as she tried to avert her gaze. Suddenly, sick with worry, he took her chin between his fingers and raised her head so that she would look at him.

Unnerved by his genuine concern, Marianne leaned into his touch for a few seconds before mentally shaking herself and setting her jaw, knowing full well that what she was about to do next would be the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life.

"Erik, we need to talk." she said matter-of-factly, disentangling herself from his embrace and taking a step back.

"What is it my love? You seem troubled. Did your cousin…"

"This has nothing to do with Raoul." she interrupted him.

He raised his brow in question and tried to take her in his arms again but was cut short when she raised a hand at his direction shaking her head.

"Erik, we cannot keep doing this." she said in a small voice.

He felt as if she had driven a knife through his heart but he tried to keep his voice level as he spoke. "What do you mean?" he questioned her in a controlled manner, as if he were asking her about the weather.

Confused by the lack of emotion in his voice, Marianne spoke bluntly. "This… us. We cannot go on like this" she trailed off.

Suddenly, hopeful that he had misunderstood her words, Erik tried to console what he hoped was only a heavy conscience. "My love, we have already discussed this. It is only a matter of days before we will announce our engagement to the world and then we will not have to hide any longer." He smiled at her reassuringly and moved in to take her in his arms again but Marianne moved away as if his touch would burn her, keeping the distance between them intact.

"Erik, you don't understand. We can do nothing of the sort. We cannot get married!" she cried in agony, no longer able to keep her emotions in check.

Realization finally dawned on him at her words, his body becoming rigid. This had to be the work of Raoul de Chagny. That coward had probably chosen Marianne as an easy target and threatened her into breaking off her relationship with him. If the monster was no good for that slut of a wife of his, how could he ever be worthy of his angelic cousin? Hatred penetrated his mind, and his first instinct was to march right over to that insolent boy and wring his neck until the life would be drained from his body.

However, he knew that were he to harm Raoul in any way, Marianne would be devastated. No; he had to find some way to soothe her worried mind, to convince her that it mattered not what anyone thought about the two of them. They had their love; they could conquer the world if need be.

Once again he approached her and tried to keep his voice level as he spoke. "My darling, why should it matter what anyone thinks? Don't mind Raoul; he has good reason to be hostile against me but once he sees we are in love, he will give his blessing to our union. I am sure of it." he said hopefully.

"Erik, why won't you listen to me? Raoul has nothing to do with my decision."

"Decision?" he erupted. "Is that it then? You march in here, tell me we can no longer be together and I'm supposed to nod my head and simply bid you farewell?" he approached her in two strides and put his hands on her shoulders, painfully gripping her flesh.

For a split second Marianne felt fear wash over her and then she looked into his eyes, losing herself in the determination she saw reflected there. Suddenly she realized that Erik would never give her up as long as he believed she still loved him. She would have to hurt him to keep him safe from Olivier and if that meant she would manage to break her own heart in the process, then so be it.

She knew that losing Erik would mark the death of her own spirit but she couldn't risk his life to keep him close to her. She had already surrendered her dreams of happiness when Olivier had threatened to turn Erik over to the authorities if she didn't abide by his ludicrous demand to marry him, and she couldn't turn her back on what she knew was the right choice.

She would have to convince her lover that she didn't care for him to set him free. Her mind made up, she looked into his eyes sternly and spoke in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"Erik, please try to understand. I have told you already this has nothing to do with Raoul. The only fault you can blame on him is the fact that he snapped me out of the lovesick spell I've been under all this time. I finally realized that you and I have nothing in common." Sensing his confusion, she paused, looking straight into his eyes with what she hoped was an icy stare.

"Nothing in common?" he whispered brokenly, not believing his ears. "Marianne, what are you talking about? This is me; Erik! I love you, you love me! You said so yourself!" he cried in agony.

"Love… such a foolish notion Erik. What we have isn't love, it's merely lust. The physical expression of mutual attraction. That's all we share Erik." she said nonchalantly.

"You can't mean that. You can't possibly think that Marianne! What happened to you?" he cried, shaking her fiercely to make this frigid woman before him disappear. This was not the woman who had whispered words of love to him, who held him in her arms at night as they made dreams of raising a family together. This couldn't be the woman who writhed in his arms when he ran his fingers over her alabaster skin. This woman wasn't his Marianne. The Marianne he'd given himself to, body and soul, was a warm sensitive maiden, full of love for those around her and ready to take on the world to defend their love against anything or anyone that would dare come between them.

"Nothing happened to me, Erik. I have simply come to my senses. I realized lust isn't love. I realized this infatuation is leading me nowhere and finally decided to do the right thing for a change."

"What do you mean?" he asked her, dreading the words that would come out of her mouth.

"I have agreed to marry Olivier Dervaux." she stated simply, her eyes meeting his coolly.

"This cannot be true!" he yelled in panic. "What are you playing at?" he screamed in her face, shaking her as if she were a rag doll.

"This is no game Erik. I have finally come to my senses. Marrying Olivier is the only logical thing to do." she said, shrugging him off, breaking free of his grip as he stared at her dumbfounded. "Don't you see how wrong we are for each other Erik?"

"How…wrong we are for each other?" he repeated her words as if he were hypnotized. "All I know is that I love you Marianne." he replied miserably, like a lost child.

Shaken by his honesty, she turned her back to him and walked over to a window, gazing out to the horizon. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this room with her love, but knowing that somewhere out there was Olivier, ready to ruin Erik's life gave her the strength to finish this.

Without turning to look at him she spoke coldly. "I do not wish to hurt you Erik, but you have to understand. I don't love you. I never did. You have awoken a passion in me that was dormant all these years. Last week when you asked me to marry you I was fascinated with the idea of exploring this carnal desire even further and you gave me the perfect alibi to my conscience, offering to make our union official…" she hesitated for a few seconds trying to summon the courage to say the words she knew would turn his love for her into disgust.

"But?" he prodded, his voice gruff. She swallowed the lump in her throat and made a vague gesture with her hand in the air.

"But… I am getting bored Erik. I don't know what it is. Perhaps it's my fault, I don't know. I won't deny our encounters are…pleasurable, but that's not all there is in life Erik. I am a Duchess and you… you are a commoner. No doubt to it, you lead a lavish life but your wealth cannot replace your lack of blue blood. I'm not a hopeless romantic such as my cousin Raoul, Erik. He may believe that love conquers all but see how well that turned out. His wife throws herself to his old adversary and Raoul is none the wiser of it." At this, she turned to look at him again and Erik's expression made her breath catch in her throat. His eyes were dark with rage and he looked like he was about to wring her neck.

"I don't care about Raoul and Christine. They have nothing to do with us." he growled.

"Oh but they have everything to do with us Erik. Don't you see how failed their marriage has been? Just as those two have nothing in common, it is the same with us. This has been a very…entertaining interlude in my life, I won't deny it, but it has to remain just that; an interlude. When I marry, the husband that I take has to be an equal to me in all respects, social status notwithstanding. You are a wealthy, well-educated man but all that cannot possibly make up for your lack of noble origin."

"You can't mean that Marianne. You yourself have told me numerous times that you were brought up by your parents to believe that your title doesn't make you any better than common folk. You believe that all men are equal. You believe that racism in any shape or form is wrong. These are your words Marianne, not mine!" he desperately tried to reason with her.

"That is all well and fine with regards to socializing but you can't possibly think it would apply to my union with another Erik." she yelled the awful lie back at him.

"We've done more than socialize darling." he snapped at her, the endearment suddenly nothing more than an insult from his lips.

"That was clearly a mistake." she stated. "As a matter of fact I berate myself for not being able to control my urges with you and I can see now how you have come to misunderstood the situation. But Erik, I cannot unite my life with you over a few days of passion. After all, many women take on lovers out of wedlock; surely you don't expect me to spend the rest of my life shunned by society because of an error in judgment". she finished, disgusted at herself for uttering such lies.

He was before her in an instant. "An error in judgment? Is that what our lovemaking was to you Mademoiselle de Duchess?" he spat with venom taking hold of her shoulders again.

"Lovemaking? Don't kid yourself Erik. All that happened between us was a release of some long pent-up sexual frustration." she defended her stupid argument.

When his grip intensified at her words, she couldn't help but yelp in pain. "Erik, you're hurting me!"

Instead of letting go of her however, he pulled her body flush against his and growled in her ear. "You seemed to enjoy yourself if memory serves correctly."

Her instinctive response was to run away from him. She couldn't stand the revulsion she saw reflecting in his eyes, but she knew she had to see this through for Erik's own good. Thus, instead of disentangling herself from him, Marianne raised her hand and run it through his hair, knowing the words she was about to utter would forever change the way he felt for her.

"But I did enjoy myself Erik. We both did; I can't deny that. Actually, we can still have fun with each-other; my marriage to Olivier doesn't have to change anything."

His reaction was instant. He flew from her as if her touch had scorched his skin and walked over to the decanters of alcohol to pour himself a drink. He filled his glass and drank the brandy in one long gulp and then refilled it, all the while avoiding casting a glance her way. He drained the second serving of brandy and, pouring a third dose, turned his attention back to Marianne.

"I think you should leave Mademoiselle. I never was any good in sharing my toys and it seems that we don't share the same views on the subject."

His voice was cold and distant as he spoke and it made her skin crawl when she realized it was all over between them.

She turned to leave the parlor but something made her turn back to look at him before she stepped out of his life. His body was sagged on the sofa, his drink on the table before him, his head in his hands, looking… lost. Without thinking she took a step back towards him and spoke softly.

"Erik, I…" was all she mustered before he started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Go away! I never want to set eyes on you again!" he yelled at her and when she stood there frozen into place, he threw the glass he had in his hand to crush into a million pieces against a wall.

"Get! Out!" he screamed as she stood there with a terrified look in her eyes and stopped only when she turned and ran out of the room as if demons were on her trail.

Marianne couldn't recall how she returned back to her house. All she remembered was running until her legs gave out under her and falling into a heap by the lake that lay between the two estates, sobbing until the sun set, finally collecting herself from her pitiful state to return back to her manor.

When she entered her house, she found Raoul and Olivier sitting in the parlor, drinking a bottle of wine. As soon as she made her entrance, Raoul rushed to her side with a worried look in his eyes.

"Marianne, where have you been? What happened to you?" he fussed when he noticed her dress was covered in caked mud. She glanced over at Olivier and saw an icy glint of amusement in his eyes. The sick bastard was enjoying this! He knew where she had been and obviously, noticing her puffy eyes and weathered state guessed she had followed his instructions and broken off her engagement with Erik.

Setting her jaw to keep any dignity she had left, she turned her attention back to Raoul. "Don't worry about me Raoul; I was out riding and I fell off my horse. It was foolish of me really…"

"I keep telling her she shouldn't risk her safety like this but you know Marianne. She always was the spontaneous one." Olivier supplied from where he was sitting.

"Oh Marianne, you should really be more careful." Raoul said, offering her his handkerchief to clean herself some, and at that point noticed her puffy eyes.

"But my dear, you've been crying! Are you sure nothing else happened while you were out?"

For a second Marianne looked into her cousin's eyes and wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and tell him everything, but she knew it was impossible. Raoul had good reason to hate Erik and of course Olivier would make good on his promise and turn her lover in, the moment he saw her cave in to her feelings. So, she shook her head in the negative and didn't speak when Olivier rose from his seat and came to stand next to them.

"All this is going to change once we're married. I can't keep worrying about her every time Marianne feels like jeopardizing her well-being like this. You should go rest my love." he said, leaning in to give her a gentle peck on the cheek.

Marianne was ready to snap at him but was cut short once she turned to look into his eyes. His steely gaze was enough of a threat for her. She nodded her head miserably and whispered "Goodnight" under her breath to the two men, turning to leave.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard Raoul's boisterous voice call out to her. "Marianne, tomorrow I shall leave the house with Olivier very early in the morning so don't worry if you wake and don't find me here."

"What's the occasion?" she asked, turning back to look at them. "Are you two going to go hunting?" she inquired, puzzled.

"You could say that." Olivier offered maliciously.

"Raoul is going to duel with Erik Destler at dawn and he asked me to stand as a witness for him."

"What?" she asked, her world shuttering around her. "Whatever for?" she stuttered, searching Raoul's eyes frantically with her own.

"It's a matter of honor Marianne. It's time that monster learns he cannot mess with me or my family any longer."

"Raoul… he did nothing to offend" she started but was cut short by Olivier who interrupted her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"My sweet Marianne, always worrying your pretty little head with matters which are none of your concern." Olivier's voice reached her ears.

"But Erik… Erik…"

"Trust me Marianne, that monster has had it coming to him for years. I will teach him tomorrow that my wife was, is and will be out of reach for him till the day he dies. Which hopefully won't be too long now that I've tracked him down." Raoul stated with determination.

She moved to descend the stairs to talk some sense into her cousin but Olivier stopped her short. "You should go rest Marianne." he said blocking her path and Marianne had to abide by his words when she saw the venom shimmering in his eyes.

Afraid of what he might do, she made her way up the staircase again and shortly afterwards closed the door to her bedchamber behind her, kneeling as soon as she entered her room and weeping in anguish. It was all she could do not to start screaming as hers and Erik's lives were turning upside down before her eyes in a matter of hours.

Just last night they had been in each other's arms weaving dreams for the life they would share together, without a care in the world. Now, less than twenty-four hours later, she had found herself engaged to a hideous man she once thought to be her friend and Erik… Erik was facing mortal danger by her loved cousin's hand. Raoul, who thought he was defending his wife's honor by threatening to take Erik's life the coming dawn…

She had to do something but she felt her hands were tied. Raoul thought Erik had propositioned Christine when his wife had last met Erik and he seemed determined to put an end to her lover's life.

On the other hand there was Olivier who, in light of the information he had been given regarding Erik, was threatening to have him arrested by the authorities lest Marianne would agree to marry him in exchange for her loved one's freedom.

And Erik… Erik must surely hate her after the way she had ended their relationship earlier. Even if she begged him not to risk his life by dueling with her cousin who was an excellent marksman and a keen swordsman, he would surely ignore her pleas and go into a fight with Raoul, certain that it was her cousin who had talked her into shrugging him off from her life so cruelly.

It would seem that there was no way she could stop the two men from dueling and Marianne was almost certain that Erik would be killed or seriously injured during the encounter, without her being able to do anything to rescue him. He would die in vain, believing she had betrayed him; believing she had never truly loved him, merely toying with his emotions when he had offered his heart on a platter at her feet. She spent the whole night crying for the man she loved and the injustice of being forced to witness his demise because of a woman she deemed faithless and cheap.

When the light of dawn cascaded into her room through the wide balcony doors, she felt the panic rise in her chest. If she didn't find a way to defend Erik's word against Christine's, she was sure to see his blood shed in vain.

She heard the door to Raoul's chamber open and close down the hall and held her breath when she heard his footsteps travel along the corridor and down the stairs. A few minutes later she heard the entrance door open and imagined Raoul walking to the stables to get his horse and meet Erik for the duel.

Just when it seemed to her that all hope was lost, she remembered the note that Christine had sent to Erik just before she left to go back to Paris. Erik had put it in her hands one afternoon when, during a casual conversation, she had enquired as to all that had transpired during his last meeting with her cousin's wife. She remembered how he had been reluctant to show it to her at first but when she insisted, telling him that she knew Christine had sent him a message, Erik had caved in and handed the note to her to appease her curiosity on the matter. As it was, this was her last hope to keep the man she loved out of harm's way. Although she knew it would break Raoul's heart to know his wife had betrayed him by reclaiming the heart of the man who once was her mentor, she could not remain silent any longer. Even if she knew they could never be together, she couldn't bear the thought of Erik being hurt in any way.

She could find a semblance of tranquility in her heart knowing that she had done all she could to keep the man she loved safe.

Quickly she divested herself of yesterday's clothing and put on another dress to follow Raoul. Before she fled her room, she went to her dresser to retrieve Christine's note, and then she was on her way. Running to the stables to pick up her horse, she caught a glimpse of Raoul galloping towards the small forest that separated her estate from Erik's and cried out in frustration when she realized she had just missed him and wouldn't be able to keep up with his pace.

She paced for a few minutes trying to figure out where they would be meeting, and then a thought crossed her mind. The only logical spot towards the direction where Raoul was headed would be the clearing by the ancient oak tree. She mounted her horse and galloped forth after Raoul, hoping she would make it in time.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok...we know... Talk to us people! 


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** First off, we would like to apologize for putting you all through this. We know that this was a difficult chapter to read but we have to warn you: it's going to get much much worse.

Fortunately though, after the rain the sun always comes out and it will happen like that for our heroes as well. Fear not because no matter the hardships we put Erik and Marianne through, their love will prevail in the end!

Having said that, we warn you that this next instalment is going to be quite painful.

To MJMOD: no matter how painful it is, keep reading and reviewing. We need the feedback and now that our heroes are not having as much fun as they used to have in previous chapters, your input (as well as everybody else's) is really valuable.

Furthermore, we would like to sincerely apologize to the kind-hearted Penmora Zenith. There was a bit of a mix-up regarding our last A/N and Penmora thought we were putting her in the corner to make an example out of her regarding the dispute that arose regarding the last flame we were subject to. In fact, we would like to thank Penmora for taking the time and energy to stand up for us and our story. Her input (as well as everybody else's) is highly appreciated and valued by the both of us greatly.

So people, keep on reading, keep on reviewing, keep on enjoying the story for as long as it's gonna last (we're well past halfway into the story by now) and most of all, keep on telling us what you think so that we make this story (as well as our next one that we're currently preparing an outline for) better!

**S2:** My holidays lasted 4 whole days and now I'm lying totally still, bubbling from the extreme heat.

**S1:** Well, my holidays will last 'til Sunday, so I'm still by the sea, preparing for a lovely swim tomorrow.

**S2:** Nice! Thank you so much! I love you too deary!

**S1:** What can I say? As much as I love you, I can't feel remorseful in the least...

**S2:** Oh, my goodness, it's so hot I can't even sing…

**S1:** Wow! It's a good thing it's cool enough here, for I'm being highly productive. I've already edited 3 chapters today and now I'm preparing to write the bondage chapter!

**S2:** Good for you!

**S1:** Would you like me to sing for you dearest? Or I could do one of Raoul's chapters!

**S2:** That would be a nice change for you! I'm fed up writing about him!

**S1:** What? I can't help it! I'm feeling extremely Raoul-friendly these days!

**S2:** You know what? I don't care about Raoul! Just give the bondage to the people!

**S1:** Alright alright! and they say taking a couple of weeks off work isn't tiring...

**S2:** I think I'm just going to put my tiara on... next time I promise to sing for my audience! Any preferences?

**S1:** Yes! Do Raoul's part from "Twisted every way!"

**S2:** I was referring to my audience S1!

**S1:** oopssssssssssssss

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 32**

Erik adjusted the mask over his deformity and glanced one last time at his reflection in the mirror.

"What difference does it make?" he whispered to himself as he put on his jacket and walked out the door.

He had been up all night, going over Marianne's words in his mind, and still he couldn't comprehend what could possibly have happened to make her break off their relationship like that. Even if Raoul had convinced her that a man who wasn't of her social status was not worthy enough to stand by her side, it still didn't explain the vulgar way in which she had offered to remain his lover even after her imminent marriage to Olivier Dervaux.

It didn't make any sense to him. Marianne was a romantic soul, always ready to defend the rights of those less fortunate than herself, and dignified even though she had offered her body to him out of wedlock.

He was absolutely certain that she had been a virgin before she had shared his bed and that didn't make any sense when he thought of the way she had dismissed their lovemaking, describing it merely as fornicating.

If he had been so wrong in his judgment of Marianne's character, he couldn't trust his instinct any longer. He had done everything to win the affection of a spoiled little girl years ago and had given himself over to Marianne body and soul now, against his better judgment. Although he knew deep in his heart that no one could ever love him despite his hideous appearance, he had believed her when she whispered words of love in his ear.

He had resisted his feelings for this woman ever since the first moment he had set eyes on her, but when push came to shove he couldn't remain unmoved by her lies. Christine might have broken his heart when she had left his lair that night to follow her handsome Prince Charming but Marianne's seemingly genuine interest had mended it, only to have her step over it at the end.

It was cruel, raising his hopes of finally creating a normal life for himself with her by his side, only to plunge a knife in his heart by telling him he wasn't, or would ever be for that matter, worthy of her.

He made his way out of his room and down the stairs, not paying any attention to his surroundings. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He had agreed to duel to the death with Raoul de Chagny two nights ago and recalled that at the time he had started frantically searching for a way out of the hopeless situation.

Now that he had found love he had so much to live for, but killing Raoul wasn't an option for him either. As much as he had never seen what was so special about the Viscount, he couldn't very well dispose of his future wife's cousin. He knew Marianne was quite fond of Raoul de Chagny and he intended to let him live not to cause her any pain.

Yet now, it all seemed so insignificant to him. Losing the woman who had captured his heart had left him a shell of a man for whom nothing mattered any more. And although the Phantom of the Opera would seek revenge from his seemingly eternal foe, he could no longer find it in his heart to avenge himself on the Viscount.

The simple fact remained. Marianne had chosen societal status over him. She didn't love him; apparently she never had.

Ultimately, she had made his choice for him. Now that he had had a glimpse of true intimacy with the woman he loved, he couldn't bear the thought of living alone for the rest of his days. If he couldn't have Marianne by his side, his life was not worth living.

It would seem that the Viscount had been victorious. The mighty Phantom that once was the terror of Paris no longer existed. In his place, a broken man mounted his steed and rode to his voluntary death.

Raoul arrived at the meeting point where the duel was to be held and found Olivier there, already waiting for him. He dismounted his horse and walked over to greet his friend.

"Good morning Raoul." Olivier said with an impatient look in his eyes. He was smiling as he greeted Raoul, sure that the outcome of the duel would be favorable both for the blonde Viscount as well as for himself. If Erik were to die today, he was sure Marianne would turn to him for comfort, no longer hopeful that she would be reunited with this freak that she had apparently become obsessed with.

"Bonjour Olivier." Raoul said with an uneasy air about him. He removed his jacket and handed it over to Olivier to ready himself for the fight.

At that moment, they heard the gallop of a horse approaching and both men turned their heads to look at Erik Destler who was riding towards the spot, followed closely by his butler.

The masked man dismounted his horse and curtly nodded his head at the men's direction, waiting for Vincent to secure the horses and take his waist-jacket from him.

Vincent was carrying with him a case that enclosed the swords the two men would be using and opened it to reveal the silver weapons so that the fighters would make their choice. Erik directed him to first have Raoul choose and as soon as the Viscount took a sword from the case, he grasped the remaining one and the two men came to stand opposite each other. A few seconds later their swords clashed and a sickening sound penetrated the cool morning air.

Meanwhile Marianne was rushing to the spot, apprehensive that she would not be able to make it on time. She heard the sound of metal clashing together and galloped forth fiercely, anxious to reach the clearing as soon as possible.

The fight was escalating rapidly as the two men tried to take control of the confrontation but neither gave in, both willful in their rage against each-other. Suddenly, a cry pierced the air.

"Stop this madness!"

It was Marianne who had already dismounted her horse and was running to them frantically. Erik, turning at her direction as soon as he heard her voice didn't pay heed to the sharp blade of his opponent's sword as it pierced his left shoulder.

The pain was unbearable and his eyes darkened as he fell to the ground, clutching his hand to the open wound, feeling the blood seep through his fingers. He heard a scream and registered the voice to be that of Marianne, but remaining conscious became increasingly difficult and he lost his grip on reality just as he felt a hand touch his face and the scent of magnolias enveloped him.

"No!" she screamed as she fell over him and her hand flew to his face. For a moment she thought he was dead, as his eyes remained closed and he didn't seem to respond to her pleas and suddenly Olivier's hands gripped her shoulders, trying to pull her away from Erik.

She fought with all her might, refusing to be separated from the man she loved yelling at Olivier to let go of her. "Get away from me you snake!" she snapped at him, turning her attention back to Erik again.

"No Erik! Don't leave me! No!" she wept, taking his head in her hands and holding him to her breast, tears flowing down her face. "Please Erik, wake up! You can't do this to me! I love you!"

She turned venomous eyes to Raoul, for the first time in her life feeling hatred fill her. "How could you?" she spat at him. "Why Raoul? Why? To defend the honor of that harlot wife of yours?"

"Marianne! Control yourself!" Olivier chastised her, outraged.

"And you! You monster! Don't speak to me ever again!" she turned to Olivier, her eyes filled with loathing.

"Erik, please speak to me." she begged her beloved, trying to convince herself that he would be alright.

At that moment, Erik stirred in her arms, feeling his senses return to him. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus his gaze upon the loving face of Marianne who was looking at him hopefully, a radiant smile on her lips. Even though the pain in his shoulder was insufferable, he couldn't help but smile back at her as he felt the warmth of her embrace wash over him.

With Erik still in her arms, gazing at him with a worried look in her eyes, Marianne smiled down at him sweetly, caressing his brow tenderly, feeling her heart swell with joy at the fact that he was alive, although obviously tattered by the blow Raoul had mustered on him.

Forgetting momentarily they were in the presence of her cousin, the baron and Erik's butler, Marianne leaned over Erik to whisper soothing words in his ear. Suddenly she was hurled from her wounded lover by Olivier's hand. He grasped her from the elbow furiously and flung her away from Erik in a second.

Gnawing his teeth in rage, he fixed her with a livid gaze, silently telling her with his eyes that he would be made a fool of no longer. Marianne tried to escape him, taking a step back to where Erik was laying, but Olivier held her firmly in place, yelling at Raoul to finish the deed.

Raoul on his part was still stricken with the way Marianne had reacted to the supposed death of the Phantom. He had observed the outrage that had consumed her when she thought him dead. The way she had turned on him and Olivier for wounding Erik Destler had amazed the young Viscount. He had never seen Marianne lose her temper before and couldn't help but wonder what had brought on this bout of indignation on her part. After all, she couldn't possibly have formed a friendship with that monster. It was unspeakable to say the least!

He turned his attention to his cousin and saw her look at him with a pleading look in her eyes, silently begging him to spare the life of his reviled opponent and for a moment hesitated in raising his sword. That's all it took for the Phantom to move from where he was laying on the ground, slowly making his way back on his feet.

Raoul had to hand it to him. Erik Destler was a fighter, never giving up even when all the odds seemed to be against him. He waited for Erik to find his balance again before he once again raised his sword, a resolute look in his eyes to finish this today, once and for all.

Just then he heard commotion coming from where Marianne was standing next to Olivier, as the young maiden broke free from the baron's grasp and ran towards the two opponents. In her hand she held a piece of paper and she was begging them to stop fighting and listen to her.

Surrendering to the interruption, as his cousin seemed to be determined to put an end to this duel, Raoul lowered his sword and turned his attention back to Marianne who had by now reached him, without for a moment letting his guard down as far as Erik Destler was concerned.

Winded from all that had happened to her that morning, Marianne handed the parchment she held to Raoul and started explaining why she was so keen to stop him from covering his hands with Erik's blood.

"Raoul, you cannot do this. Not when Erik has done nothing to become the focus of your wrath. I know why you are set to hurt him, thinking that this is the only way you will be able to restore your honor. But, Raoul," she said, a sob escaping her throat, "in fact it is not Erik that you should be trying to punish but your own wife!"

At her words, Raoul's face blanched and for a moment she thought he would strike her for her insolence. A few seconds went by without any words passing between them, and then Raoul spoke with a grave voice. "Marianne, I don't know what spell this monster has cast on you to make you behave like so, but I have to tell you right now that I will not tolerate such disrespect for my wife from anyone; even from you!"

"It is not I but your wife who has been disrespectful to no one but you Raoul! I know you love Christine deeply and I hate to be the bearer of such news to you, whom I hold so dear, but Raoul I cannot bear to see you risk your and an innocent's life for a woman who is so eager to betray your trust!"

At this she handed Raoul the note and he took it from her fingers, puzzled as to what she was talking about. Surely his sweet Christine would do nothing to make a fool out of him, Marianne must have made a mistake in believing that his wife could be in any way culpable of such grave errors in judgment to raise such outrage against her.

He unfolded the paper and scanned his eyes over it, recognizing his wife's handwriting instantly. It appeared to be addressed to Erik and as he read the words, he realized his wife was practically throwing herself at the Phantom!

He was abhorred by the very idea that Christine would be brazen enough to even think of deceiving him in such a way. She always seemed to be so proper and yet, by the looks of it, through this note she had made herself available to Erik Destler of all men, apparently ready to be swept off her feet by the man who had once been her tormentor.

He felt lightheaded, his head filling with images of Christine in the arms of the beast, giving herself willingly to him, enjoying carnal pleasures in his embrace. He turned to Erik, a venomous look in his eyes, ready to finish what he'd started but what he saw made him cringe. Instead of the arrogance he expected to be regarded with, he saw only pity reflected in the Phantom's gaze.

"I never thought I would ever say this to you Viscount, but I'm sorry for you." Erik said, meeting his gaze steadily.

Raoul was devastated. This was all too much for him. Raoul de Chagny was a proud man. The pity he saw reflected in the eyes of Marianne and Erik was more than he could muster. He threw the sword on the ground before him and turned his back, trudging over to his horse. He needed to be alone right now but Erik's voice stopped him short.

"Viscount, I am sorry that she deceived you too. I want you to believe that I never provoked Christine in any way into thinking that I would be willing to have an affair with her behind your back. I know how it feels to be betrayed, you know as much. My heart belongs to your cousin now and always." he said, turning to look at Marianne with a hurt look in his eyes.

Marianne averted her gaze, focusing her attention to Raoul, not ready to deal with Erik's pain right at that very moment. She wanted to fall into his arms, to tell him that Olivier was blackmailing her, to admit she loved him deeply, but she knew it was impossible. She had to abide by Olivier's cunning scheme to keep him safe.

Raoul didn't turn to look back at Erik. He simply mounted his horse, at a loss with all that had transpired today. He galloped away fiercely, not stopping when he heard Marianne's worried cry as she called out his name behind him.

Marianne stared after her cousin as he rode away, not knowing what to do to comfort him after the disturbing revelation she had subjected him to. Suddenly, she heard a thud behind her and jumped, turning to see what was the sound that had jarred her from her reveries.

She found Erik kneeling on the ground, his hand clutched to his chest, above his heart. She cried in agony and knelt to check on him, moving his hands out of the way and lifting his waistcoat partially, to reveal his white shirt which had now turned crimson from the blood that was oozing from his open wound.

She shrieked in anguish and Vincent was on her side instantly, fussing over his hurt master. Taking control of the situation, Olivier instructed the butler to go fetch a carriage and Vincent hurriedly run to his horse and rode back to the Destler estate in search of help.

Marianne couldn't help but break out in tears as she took Erik in her arms, trying to console him desperately. "Please Erik, hang on. You have to be strong. Please, stay with me." she repeated over and over again, trying to convince herself that he would be able to pull through this.

She stroked his cheek, her tears falling on his face and rejoiced when she felt him stir in her arms as he raised his hand, caressing her hair lovingly. He smiled at her bitterly and she smiled back, trying to appear brave but his eyes rolled back as he went limp in her arms.

"No! Erik! NO!" she screamed in terror.

Marianne sobbed over Erik's limp body, cradling his head in her arms and rocking back and forth for what seemed like hours before she heard the sound of an approaching carriage. She never glanced back at Olivier's direction to see him resting his weight up against the trunk of the ancient oak tree, a malicious smirk on his lips, taking in the scene that was evolving before him.

In a matter of a few minutes, Vincent and the few servants he had brought with him had picked Erik up and had carried him to the awaiting carriage, to bring him back to his estate where he would undoubtedly receive the care he much needed. Marianne followed them once they had boarded the carriage once again, ready to get in, when she felt Olivier's hand close around her elbow, pulling her back to him with force.

"Not so fast my dear." he said coldly, closing the door to the vehicle and nodding at the driver to take off.

Marianne watched with a terrified look as the man she adored was carried away from her, praying he would recover soon.

Suddenly, Olivier pulled her to him roughly and she couldn't help but moan in discomfort as he pressed her body violently against his.

His voice was grave as he spoke. "Perhaps we should forget about the monster and take advantage of the fact that we are alone at last." he slurred in her ear, hugging her closely so that she felt his arousal press into her body. She gasped in shock and tried to break free from the hold he had on her, but Olivier held her firmly to him.

"What is it love? Are you shy? Or is it that you would rather be in the arms of that gruesome creature?"

Marianne couldn't utter a word in response. She remained frozen in his arms, unable to speak for fear of arousing his temper any further. When his hands moved to her breasts though and she felt him caress her over the delicate fabric of her dress, she couldn't help herself any longer and squirmed in disgust.

Instead of angering him further though, her reaction had quite the opposite effect. He released her from his tenuous hold and smiled frigidly.

"You will succumb to me my love. Have no doubts about it. You will beg for my touch once you come to your senses and see him for the monster he truly is."

"He is not the monster Olivier! You are!" she spat with venom.

Before she realized what was happening he was before her in two long strides and backhanded her furiously.

"You will go to Erik Destler this very day and as soon as he regains consciousness you will inform him that you want to have nothing to do with him." his grave voice informed her.

"No Olivier! Please, anything but this!" she cried in agony. "He's hurt." She pleaded with him although his eyes held an icy glint as he regarded her with disgust.

"I have already agreed to marry you Olivier. Please let him regain his strength and I promise I will end it once and for all!" she tried to reason with him.

"I have heard enough!" he interrupted her abruptly. "Go Marianne. End it tonight or I swear his blood will be on your hands. You know me well enough to understand when I am not joking."

"Yes." was all she could utter in response, unable to fight him any longer. She wanted nothing more than to be by Erik's side right now, frantic to know if he would be alright.

It would break her heart to torment Erik like this when he was hurt but at least she would preserve his life. She had already made her choice; it was only a matter of time before she finalized it.

Olivier Dervaux had won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** We're waiting...


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Well hello there, we know the past few chapters are making you feel uneasy, but we will say it again (as we have mentioned tons of times during this whole ordeal we are putting you through) that Erik and Marianne will finally find the light at the end of the tunnel.

Anyway, in this chapter we have made an allusion to laudanum as a tribute to all of the first phanfics we've both read (and there have been lots of them) where Erik would minister the drug to the object of his desire or it would be ministered to him by her. Well, looking 'laudanum' up in an encyclopedia to decipher the color of the liquid, we discovered that the drug would be ministered for cases of gastroenteritis or colic pains. Nevertheless, once again this fact left us unconcerned and we carried on with this special tradition among phanfiction readers/writers. OH! Did we mention that we finally weren't able to find out what color laudanum is supposed to be? We decided on a reddish shade as it contained sherry (other than opium that is!). Anyway, as you read on, we hope you will enjoy the following chapter despite this minor technicality!

**S1:** So, do you think that we should follow **Marie**'s advice and cut down on the dialogue between us before each chapter?

**S2:** Why… Why?

**S1:** I don't know, it seems kinda silly with all the drama going on…

**S2:** What drama? You know I'm currently in the process of writing the sex chapters for our upcoming phanfic.

**S1:** You're right. After all, **terbear** seems to enjoy it each and every time. But you're supposed to be writing chapter 36!

**S2:** I'm bored… There's no sex in it!

**S1:** I can't believe you're saying this to my face after you know that I've already finished chapters 37 & 38!

**S2:** Are you talking to me?

**S1:** Don't give me that! Did you see **MJ Mod**'s suggestion about shaving Christine's eyebrows off? Our readers are nuttier than we are! I'll bet you, if we delay too long in updating they're gonna track us down and shave OUR brows off!

**S2:** LOL! That was the best suggestion we''ve had so far from a reader! I promised her that's how we're gonna end it all! Come on, be a sport!

**S1:** Actually, I'm quite fond of **Penmora** **Zenith**'s suggestion about Erik and Marianne running away from Olivier… Why didn't we think of that first? It would have saved us so many sleepless nights of trying to figure out where to go from the duel!

**S2:** Oh no! I want drama! I want action! I want… to sing!

**S1:** Wait! It's not time to bring out the tiara yet! First we have to apologize to **DawnStag** for updating while she's away, but tell her that by the time she returns she will find two chapters waiting instead of one, so that will be a good thing. Secondly, we have to tell **PinoColada** and the rest of the girls how many chapters of tragedy lay ahead.

**S2:** All of them are like this! Until the final chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**S1:** Come on, we have to tell them!

**S2:** But it's the truth!

**S1:** Well, things are going to look up …. a bit!

**S2:** Stop lying to the readers!

**S1:** I'm not lying! Girls, it's gonna get better, I promise!

**S2:** She's lying…

**S1:** I like you better when you sing…

**S2:** Finally! Without further ado… _turns on the air conditioner and puts on the tiara_… _turns to her lovely audience_: I dedicate this song to all of you, my faithful admirers who always believed in me to be the real Diva and… this song is for you (I hope you're familiar with Nick Cave. If not, try him he's cool) **_This is the weeping song_**

**S1:** She's mad!

**Chapter 33**

A satisfied smirk on his lips, Olivier Dervaux rode back to Marianne's estate, expecting to find Raoul indignant over the ridiculous accusations made by Erik Destler and Marianne concerning his wife. The truth of the matter was Olivier had been surprised when Raoul De Chagny had granted the life of that monster, but he was confident his old friend would end the Phantom's miserable existence as no self-respecting gentleman could ever fathom of allowing such heinous lies being uttered regarding his wife.

Apparently though Raoul had been moved by the sympathy Marianne had for the monster but, sooner or later, he was bound to take the life of that thing and make Olivier's task of winning the Duchess' heart that much easier.

Alas, the sight that greeted him as he entered Marianne's estate was quite unnerving as the first thing he noticed was Raoul De Chagny in a frenzy, a suitcase laying beside him as he paced the grand hallway. Unable to contain himself at the prospect of Raoul leaving him to deal with the Phantom and his cousin alone, Olivier closed the door behind him with a loud thud, putting his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"What are you doing old friend?"

"Isn't it obvious Olivier? I am preparing to leave. I have been waiting for the coachman to prepare my carriage and I will be off." the young Viscount replied, a pained look in his eyes.

"Leave? Whatever has possessed you Raoul? How can you even think of leaving at such a time?"

"There is no time better than this to take my leave Olivier. It appears I have overstayed my welcome as it is. Apparently I have been acting under a misapprehension all along."

"Raoul, what are you talking about? You should be on your way to that monster's house right now, a dagger in your hand to gut the bastard as it is!"

The look the other man gave him was one of utter confusion as he regarded him like he was laying eyes on him for the first time. "I have never known you to be cruel Olivier. You would have me made a coward, terminating the life of a man who could right now be lying on his deathbed by my own hand?"

"Don't forget what that very man did to you Raoul! He has made a fool of you, making advances on your wife while shamelessly courting your cousin!"

Raoul shook his head and replied dejectedly to his old friend "After having read the note addressed to Erik Destler by my wife's own hand, I am quite hard-pressed to make excuses for Christine. That is precisely why I'm rushing to her side in such a haste. If what I think has happened is true, the only sure thing is that Erik Destler is not to blame for this pitiful situation I have found myself in. As for my cousin, she seems quite smitten with him…" he trailed off, suddenly reminded of the frantic manner in which Marianne had turned on him when the Phantom had been wounded by his hand.

"Smitten with him?" Olivier shouted indignantly. "She is in no way interested in that monster! Marianne is my fiancé Raoul. I had planned on making it official but with the situation being what it is, I decided against making the announcement."

"You and Marianne?" came Raoul's disbelieving reply.

"Indeed my good friend. Your cousin has finally decided to see reason, and we plan to marry in less than a month's time." said Olivier, his satisfaction evident.

"The way she conducted herself this morning around the Phantom, I must admit the thought crossed my mind that Marianne has succumbed to her romantic notions of love overcoming all obstacles, falling for that monster." insisted Raoul, trying to understand what was happening. "Where is Marianne as we speak?" he asked, confused.

"You know your cousin Raoul… She can be impossibly stubborn sometimes! She insists on befriending that fiend and today when she saw him lying on the ground severely hurt, she insisted upon going to his estate to care for him in any way possible. Regrettably I couldn't change her mind, but finally decided to allow her to go to him to ease her mind somewhat."

"I see…" Raoul replied, still awed by this new information. So, Christine had been wrong in presuming Marianne harbored feelings for the Phantom. Christine… suddenly terror gripped his heart and he knew he had to make haste upon his departure.

"Olivier, please convey my heartfelt apologies to Marianne for leaving so hastily, but I have to travel all day today if I want to make it to Paris by nightfall."

"Of course my dear friend. Marianne will understand, although I am sure she will be sorry to have missed your departure. She cares for you so…"

"As do I." replied Raoul, smiling at the thought of his dear cousin. "At least this time I leave her knowing she will be taken good care of." he finished before picking up his suitcase to step towards to the door.

"Do not worry Raoul. I will care for Marianne; I always have. You need suffer no qualms about her well-being."

"Thank you Olivier. I know I can always trust you to look after my cousin. I leave here today with a light heart, knowing you will be by her side."

"I shall see you in a month dear friend. You shall receive the invitation to our wedding through the mail. Now go, you have a long journey ahead of you."

"Goodbye Olivier." said Raoul, shaking his friend's hand and turning to exit the house.

"Fare thee well my friend. I hope your journey to Paris will be a pleasant one." Olivier bided him farewell, as he too exited the house, closing the door behind him.

As he walked to the stables to retrieve his horse, the Baron smiled to himself, satisfied with this new turn of events. All he had to do now was wait. When Marianne would return from that monster's house, she would be his forever.

A light breeze drifted through her hair as Marianne gazed out the window from Erik's bedroom. Close to two hours had gone by since the moment Erik had been penetrated by Raoul's sword and since then she had been agonizing for the life of the man she loved more than anything. The doctor had left less than an hour ago, telling her that Erik's condition was a grave one, instructing her to do anything in her power to refrain him from moving, giving her a small vial containing laudanum that would keep him sedated for that purpose.

He had dressed the masked man's wound and told her to change the bandages regularly so as to prevent any infection. Satisfied that Marianne would follow his instructions to the letter, the elder man had left her alone with Erik Destler and went on his way shortly thereafter, telling her he would return the following morn to check on the patient.

Since then, Marianne had remained by Erik's side, fretting for his situation. Although the doctor had eased her mind somewhat with the confidence he expressed regarding Erik's recovery, the sight of the strong man who always seemed to be impervious to anything just lying there, ignorant to her presence and all around him was slowly killing her. The sole thought that went through her mind was what she could have done differently to prevent all this.

If she had been there sooner, if she had managed to prevent this ridiculous duel for a woman whose honor had never been compromised by anyone but herself… then perhaps Erik would not be lying in his bed right at this moment, fighting for his life. Thinking back to the previous night when Raoul had announced to her that he wanted to satisfy his wife's honor by dueling with Erik Destler, she realized that she couldn't possibly have done anything differently.

She had been taken aback by Olivier Dervaux' cruelty, unable to comprehend how her childhood friend could find it in himself to threaten her like this. She shuddered, still unable to imagine spending the rest of her life by Olivier's side, especially after the way he had terrorized her into dismissing her dreams of happiness with Erik and agreeing to marry him. The fact that Olivier was threatening to have Erik arrested and executed for his previous crimes against society was enough for her to succumb to his sick intentions, forever sealing her fate.

She sighed and let her gaze drift back to Erik's still form lying on the bed. He seemed to be in pain as his eyebrows converged and her name issued forth from his chaffed lips. She ran to his side, tears welling in her eyes and knelt beside him, running her fingers through his hair in an effort to sooth him. When she touched his brow, he turned his face to her, opening his eyes for a moment, trying to focus his gaze but failing and she realized she had to do something to ease his pain.

She reached for the vial of laudanum, opening it and bringing it to his lips. Slowly she took his head in her hands and raised him somewhat to pour the crimson liquid into his mouth. She saw him grimace at the foul taste but insisted until he took in a few drops and she felt him go limp in her arms. Finally she set his head back upon the pillow and caressed his face tenderly, leaning over him to touch her quivering lips upon his.

A tear ran down her face as she stood and put her arms around herself, her body wracked by sobs as she finally let herself be overtaken by emotion. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she quickly wiped her eyes dry.

"Come in." she spoke with a broken voice.

Vincent entered the room, visibly shaken by all which had transpired that day. His gaze drifted over to his master lying peacefully on the bed and then he looked over to Marianne, trying not to let her see he had noticed her puffy eyes. "How is he Mademoiselle?"

"He seems to be calm Vincent. The doctor said he will get better soon, as long as he remains unmoving."

"That is good to hear Mademoiselle de Duchess. I am sorry to disturb you but there is a visitor here to see you."

"A visitor… to see me? Who could it possibly be?" she asked, perplexed.

"It is the Viscount de Chagny. He requests that you go to see him immediately."

Marianne turned her back on the old man, setting her shoulders stubbornly. "Tell him that I do not wish to see him."

"But… Mademoiselle…"

"That will be all Vincent. Please leave me in peace." she stated matter-of-factly.

The butler turned to leave and closed the door behind him, leaving Marianne to her thoughts. She walked back to Erik's side and sat on the bed beside him, taking his hand in her own, caressing his fingers. "Why? WHY?" she yelled in the stillness of the room, unable to control herself any longer.

She didn't notice the door open as Raoul, followed by Vincent, entered the room unbidden striding to where she was sitting. "I am sorry Mademoiselle, but the Viscount insisted." he apologized only to be cut short by Raoul.

"Leave us!" he yelled to the butler before he turned his attention back to Marianne. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, beside himself with anger at the sight before him.

When she didn't turn her attention to him, he insisted. "Get away from that monster Marianne!"

Slowly, she raised her head to look into his eyes indignantly.

"You do not belong here. You should be with your fiancé."

"It is you who doesn't belong here Raoul. Leave this instant!" she yelled at him. "Why did you have to do that Raoul? Why?" she shouted, standing from her place beside Erik's sleeping form.

"You acted like a common murderer! Striking a man who has done nothing to you, all for that harlot wife of yours!" she said, advancing on him.

"Watch your tongue woman!" he warned but Marianne could not be stopped anymore.

"Is it not true then? You read her note to Erik yourself! You saw with your own two eyes that she was the one who threw herself at him with no propriety, in actuality begging him to sweep her away from your tedious embrace!" she shouted, out of control.

"It is not true! Christine loves me! She would never do that to me, let alone succumb to this monster who once threatened to end my life to win her affections." he countered.

"It is not only the note she sent him Raoul. I myself witnessed the way she behaved around him, trying to seduce him with her charms at the ball we attended. Erik was in no way affected by her presence and in fact felt so bad with the turn of events that he left the party early, uneasy at her vulgar manner."

"It cannot be true; you are lying to me. I don't know why but you seem almost too keen to defend this beast!" he yelled at her, pointing to where Erik was lying on the bed.

"The real beast is not Erik Raoul, it is your wife who sent you here to make his life even more miserable than when she left him to die three years ago."

"What do you know of that time Marianne? How could you know what transpired three years ago in the catacombs of that Opera house?"

"I know what Erik told me and I trust him enough to know he would never lie to me! He has confided everything to me about his past. Even the fact that he killed for her!" Taking in his astonishment, Marianne scoffed at his reaction. "Yes Raoul. I know all about your precious innocent wife who plotted against the demise of the man who took her under his wing when she most needed someone to care for her during her childhood years. I know how he trained her voice to make a diva out of her, how she called him her angel of music when she needed him and then abandoned him at his hour of need. This man needed nothing more in his life than someone to care for him. As a friend or otherwise. But no, Christine not only rejected him due to his deformity but also helped you and the owners of the opera in forming a plan that would lead to his capture by the authorities."

"Enough!"

"Indeed my dear cousin. Enough. You both have done enough to bring this man misery and immense pain. Leave him be… Please Raoul, allow him to live the rest of his days with the dignity he so deserves." she said, her eyes pleading with the man before her to listen to reason.

"Why do you care so much for this man Marianne? What could possibly bind you to him?"

"He is my friend Raoul. Difficult as it might be for you to understand that, I care for him deeply, especially since he confided in me with the tragic story of his life up to the time he moved to Rouen."

"He is a murderer Marianne. An extortionist…" Raoul said, trying to make her see reason.

"He is only what society made of him Raoul." she retorted, her eyes never wavering from his.

Understanding that it was no use to argue with her any longer, Raoul shook his head apprehensively. "I am sorry for this Marianne but I have to leave. I will return soon however; I promise you that."

"I understand." she said, bitterly.

"I cannot say I agree with your presence here Marianne but I will not argue with you any longer. After all, I am confident Olivier will take good care of you while I'm away."

She smiled ironically to herself and spoke as calmly as she could. "You may be certain of that my dear cousin. Olivier, after all, has always been considered the perfect man for me, has he not?"

Perplexed by the irony lacing her voice as she spoke of her fiancé, Raoul walked over to her, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly to him. "Farewell Marianne. I promise you I shall return for your wedding to Olivier."

He turned to leave, his shoulders sagging as he walked to the door and grasped the doorknob in his hand, but Marianne's voice stopped him.

"Raoul, as much as I believe Christine Daae is not the right woman for you, I hope for your sake you will be able to make your marriage work. I can see how much you love her. Perhaps if you try hard enough, you will be convinced she indeed is the innocent wife who would never even think of sending such a note as the one in your pocket."

For a few seconds, no words passed between them as Raoul simply stood there frozen to the spot. Finally, he turned to Marianne with a pained look in his eyes and almost whispered to her. "Whatever you need, remember I will always be by your side Marianne. Anything…"

With that, he closed the door behind him and Marianne let the tears flow freely as the silence once more enveloped her.

**A/N (part deux):** OK, there are many people who have been asking why Marianne simply doesn't tell Erik what is going on with Olivier. To name but a few, **Loveme**, **Terpsichore**, **JackieLu** & **Ilovemyphantom **have been asking why Marianne doesn't confide in Erik since he's such a strong, powerful, muscular, handsome, mysterious, well-dressed, masked (you get the picture) MAN. It's a good question to which we have no particular answer other than that a woman in love (especially one so willful as Marianne) will do anything in her power to save the man she loves. Plus, it makes the story that much more dramatic.

Oh, **Pertie**, you might be on to something!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Hello again! It's been a long time coming and we feel the need to apologize for the delay in updating but life got in the way... We would like to thank all of you for sticking it out as the road gets rockier and assure you that there will be light at the end of the tunnel but it's a quite long tunnel to walk!

**S1:** Just a bit of a warning people. I tend to border a bit on the dramatic side and am a big fan of angsty works of fiction and I guess that reflects on what you're about to read.

**S2: **It's your fault that Erik is suffering right now! Girls, I voted for him to recover instantly and go to Punjab Olivier, Raoul and Gerard the butler!

**S1:** You were all about hurting Christine! Don't start lying to them now!

**S2: **Christine will get what she deserves. Eventually…

**S1:** That's what I'm talking about! Without a bit of drama, what would the great catharsis scene be like? Lukewarm and bland.

**S2: **I agree but I'm going to sabotage the next chapter. Before we update, I'm gonna switch texts and have Erik create complete and utter mayhem as he kills everybody but Marianne in the vicinity!

**S1: **You're a loony!

**S2: **Perhaps! But I'm positive everyone will agree with me on this one. Let's wrap "No Easy Way" already and start working on our next outline.

**S1: **We're only 10 chapters from the end or so… Hold your horses already!

**S2: **_deep sigh _Alrighty! But in the next one Erik is gonna strike back!

**S1:** Have you even bothered reading the next chapter? Do you remember the outline?

**S2: **Vaguely… Wasn't Christine supposed to be abducted by aliens? _Note to self: change the summary and warn readers that this will be a crossover with the X-Files_

**S1: **See what I have to deal with people?

**S2:** Can I sing now?

**S1: **By all means!

**S2: **_Primadonna, first lady of the staaaaaaage_

**S1: **Back to your classic repertoire I see…

**S2:** And now, back to the studio!

**Chapter 34**

Hours had gone by since Raoul had left, Marianne staying by Erik's side to care for him. The sun had set long ago, giving way to the full moon that shone in the sky. Mesmerized by the tranquillity of the night, Marianne had sat by the open window looking out into the night, all the while reliving the day's events. The wounded man had been stirring in his sleep, crying out her name every once in a while, stabbing her heart with jolts of pain that wouldn't subside.

Vincent had tried to convince her to retire for some time in order to regain her strength but she had dismissed his suggestions unable to leave the man she loved all alone when she knew he needed her. She just couldn't bring herself to remove herself from his side, knowing these would be the last moments she would be spending in his presence.

Her conversation with Raoul had shaken her to her core. Never in her life had she imagined she would speak with such venom to her cousin whom she so dearly loved. She knew she had been cruel with her irony towards him but just couldn't help herself from speaking the awful truth as she saw it. Christine had destroyed Erik's life once and had instigated a chain reaction by coming into his life again; a chain reaction which had effectively separated Marianne from the only man she'd ever loved. She was devastated but she knew she had to carry on.

She would have to hurt Erik to keep him out of harm's way. She knew Olivier well-enough to be certain he would make good on his threats and have Erik arrested, or even worse, if she didn't follow his orders and drive Erik away. She sighed, trying to collect the courage for the heinous deed but, looking upon Erik's sleeping form as he fought for his life, her strength vanished and she was once again reduced to a desperate figure that started weeping helplessly for her lover's fate.

She crumbled to the floor in a heap next to Erik's bed and took his hand in hers, touching her trembling lips to his chilly flesh. The heat which used to emanate from his skin had now been replaced by an odd coldness since he had been struck by Raoul's sword that morning. Trying to bring back some warmth to his hand, she rubbed the flesh and held it in her hands, kissing the calloused fingers tenderly.

"Marianne…" the hoarse whisper reached her ears and Marianne felt her breath hitch in her throat. "No… you don't mean… NO!... please Marianne… you said you love… I can't… please… please Marianne…"

As she heard his delirium, obviously brought on by the high fever he was suffering, Marianne felt as if her heart were being ripped from her chest. She held on to his hand tightly and leaned in to whisper in his ear "I'm here my love. I will never leave you. Please don't do this to yourself."

"Why?..." he exhaled on a breath before he fell quiet again, leaving Marianne to cry in vain as she contemplated how much her love had actually hurt this broken man. The minutes drifted into hours and Marianne, after administering some laudanum to him, knelt by Erik's side clutching onto his hand and drifted into sleep, exhausted by the day's events.

She woke up hours later, to find a hand gripping her wrist tightly. Her eyes drifted open only to realize the room was still dark. Confused, she raised her head and found herself staring right into the green eyes of Erik Destler whose ice-cold gaze was boring into hers.

"Why are you here?" he demanded from her, his eyes two pools of fire in the darkness of the room.

Shaken by the indignant tone of his voice, Marianne tried to pull away from him but Erik, expecting her retreat, snatched her wrist in his palm and held her to him in a painful grip. "Answer me!" he snapped, forcing her to meet his eyes with hers.

"Erik, you are hurting me!" she tried to appeal to his good sense, unable to believe that this man who was regarding her in such a loathsome manner was her Erik; the man she had shared so many moments of unbridled passion with, the man she knew cherished her like a treasure. She knew she had hurt him the day before, when she had announced to him their affair was over and was willing to be the object of his contempt if it meant she would see him out of harm's way.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Erik let go of the iron grip he had on her. His eyes clouded over at the thought that he was causing her any pain. He was disgusted at himself for the unthinking action and still perplexed as to why she was caring for him so openly after the callous way she had ended their relationship the other day. He shook his head dejectedly, feeling a pang of searing pain claim him at the movement. His brow furrowed and he turned his head away, unable to gaze into the eyes he loved so any longer. He needed to think, he needed to put some distance between him and this new situation that had arisen. Most of all he needed to understand.

He had truly thought Marianne shared his own feelings, hopes and dreams regarding a life by his side for the rest of their days. Yet, they had spent less than a month of bliss in each-others' arms and he had managed to find himself heartbroken and utterly alone once more. He knew he should feel hatred growing within him. He knew he would be justified to turn against the woman who, but two days ago, was professing her undying love to him only to snatch that love away from his grasp, explaining to him he would never be good enough to stand by her side in holy matrimony.

He turned back to Marianne who was staring at him with eyes wide like saucers in light of his violent outburst and wanted to scream. He wanted to shake that terrified look off her face once and for all.

Why should she be afraid of him? She had captured his heart, given him false hope, offered herself to him body and soul, only to snatch it all away in one cruel moment. Why would she toy with his emotions like this? The Marianne he knew was kind-hearted, romantic, outspoken, sympathetic to the grief of those around her. Even if her regard for him was only of the physical sense, he couldn't fathom her ever being so selfish as to profess her love for him, leading him on under false pretenses. She couldn't possibly be so cruel. He knew there had to be something more than met the eye in this paradox situation but he just couldn't see it. He had to make one last effort. He had to make her open up to him, tell him what was wrong.

"Why Marianne? Why are you doing this?" was all he could muster as he gazed into her forlorn eyes.

"Erik please don't …." was her sole reply as she turned her back to him walking to the window, her eyes searching the dark sky for answers she would never find.

"I know you care for me Marianne. You would not be here otherwise!" He tried to turn to her, moaning in distress when he felt a searing pain go through his shoulder where Raoul's blade had penetrated his flesh.

At his cry she turned from her spot by the window, running to him frantically. "Erik, please don't stress yourself! The doctor ordered for you to take your medicine and refrain from tiring yourself." She checked on his wound, making sure the bandages over his trauma were safely in place, fussing over his muscular form. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears, as she allowed herself to think for a moment back to the last time she was leaning over him much like this. She covered his torso with the blanket, looking away as she readied herself to put some distance between them once more.

She was not prepared for the feel of his hand closing around her wrist again, this time though his touch was gentle, mellow even as he merely held onto her, looking at her with a dejected expression in his light loving eyes.

"Please Marianne, tell me the truth. Tell me why you are so determined to stay away from me all of a sudden. Does it have to do with your cousin? Has he requested from you that we put an end to our relationship? I know that if we talk to him, if we make him see how much we love each-other…" his voice trailed off as he gazed into her eyes. He could see his words had an effect on her. She had visibly relaxed in his arms as she regarded him with a pained look clouding her eyes.

"Erik, I…" she started, not knowing what she wanted to say to him. She knew that it wasn't a possibility for her to reveal all that had transpired between her and Olivier Dervaux. She knew she would have to remain strong for Erik's sake, as well as her own. There were times she could swear it would pain her more to see Erik hurt in any way than to abandon her fate in the hands of Olivier, knowing he would spend the rest of his life punishing her for even thinking of pursuing a love affair with Erik Destler. In the Baron's eyes Erik was a monster. In her own, the only monster in this bizarre situation as it had formed between them was the Baron himself. Erik might have lived his whole life in darkness, pursued for his inability to reveal his face to those around him fearing their scorn, committing murder, theft and extortion in light of his need for affection. However, she knew that he had done it all to win Christine's favor. He had been blinded by his infatuation for the young Primadonna, allowing himself to be caught in a maelstrom of emotions that led to his own demise and to the death of so many innocent souls.

She felt a chill run through her spine as she thought about Olivier Dervaux, the way he had conducted himself when he had presumed she had feelings for her neighbor. For all the years she had known Olivier, she never would have expected him to have the capacity for such cruelty against her. She needed to end this relationship right now. Otherwise, she knew Erik would be done for.

"What is it my love? Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong…" he whispered against her skin as he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers reverently one by one.

"Erik please, stop this. I told you this cannot lead anywhere. I am betrothed to Olivier Dervaux, I have agreed to be his wife and I will not go back on my word to him." she said matter-of-factly, slowly disentangling herself from his grasp.

"What is he to you Marianne? What is the Baron to you that you would keep your word to him but could care less for your promise to me? Are you so blinded by his title? Is it so important to you that he is a man of blue blood? Will his nobility help to keep you warm at night when you will be lying by his side, dreaming of my body against your's?" he demanded cruelly.

"Stop it! I wish to hear no more of this!" she cried, unable to contain her composure any longer.

"Do you really expect me to stop when you haven't given me a reason for acting so odd? I have asked you time and again but you still deny to give me a satisfactory explanation. Why are you determined to end our relationship Marianne? What has he got to offer that I can't? Money? A handsome face? Noble descendants?"

"Please Erik. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us. Can't you keep with you only the magical moments we shared together?" she begged him.

"Frankly my dear no. I cannot do that. You see, I know you have feelings for me. I know you would never set foot in this house otherwise, no matter how hurt or close to death I found myself. You love me Marianne. I know you meant it when you professed your love for me. I know I am not worthy of your love but I will not let you make us both miserable by denying the happiness we find in each-other."

For a few moments the words lingered between them, neither saying anything as Erik stared into her eyes, silently daring her to deny his words and Marianne met his gaze with her own, contemplating on what the best course of action would be. For a moment she foolishly allowed hope to flicker in her heart, thinking to herself that if she told him the truth about Olivier's demands of her, at least he would understand and not hate her, knowing how much her rejection had to hurt him.

Chastising herself, she met his eyes with an icy stare and spoke with as much conviction as she could muster. "Actually Erik, it is getting quite bore some to hear you speak in such a manner. I have told you time and again that I have no feelings for you; at least not of the type you presume. Yes, I professed my love to you but found that it was a rather fickle sentiment, born out of the passion you woke in me. I admit you gave me pleasure Erik but that was the end of it. We gave and received pleasure from each other, why can't we just leave it at that?"

Her words seemed to have the desired effect on him. The color drained from his face and he regarded her with venom, his lips set in a thin line that for a second frightened her. She never would have imagined she would be the recipient of such hatred from her Erik but knew she would have to withstand it in order to see him out of harm's way once and for all.

"Just explain one thing to me Mademoiselle de Duchess and I shall leave you to your devices gladly. Why did you lead me to believe you would be my wife? What made you change your mind with regards to the identity of your future husband? Was it the Baron's vast fortune or his title?"

She regarded him with a forlorn look in her eyes, silently begging him not to press the matter any further, but was distressed to find Erik would persist until the time when she would answer him honestly. Determined to keep him safe though, she blurted the lie she had been weaving in her head ever since Olivier Dervaux had made his sick demands of her.

"It was your face Erik." Stunned silence greeted her words as neither spoke for a few moments after the words left her mouth. Erik however never wavered his gaze from hers, meeting her eyes resolutely as if prompting her to go on. When she didn't speak he pressed her on.

"Do go on Duchess. Do not stop when you have finally decided to speak the truth. What about my face turned you over to the Baron's waiting arms? Weren't you the one who begged me to keep my mask off when we found ourselves in the intimate company of each other?"

"Erik, please don't make me say these things. You have to know I do not wish to bring you such sorrow."

"Sorrow Duchess? Have no fear; I am perfectly happy finally being faced with your utter honesty. Pray tell me then. What about my face turned your head in the idea of marriage to myself? Did you feel your skin crawl every time you had to put up with the image of the mangled flesh which in my case has to suffice for a face?"

His features took on a frosty expression at her next words. "Erik, you know I wish to have a family one day. I can only hope you will understand why I feel the need to choose another to be the father of my children. I truly do not mind your deformity Erik; I just couldn't bear it to be passed on to the faces of my children."

She heard him mutter something under his breath but couldn't make out the words he spoke. Judging from his granite features though, she presumed he was finally fed up with her.

"Get out" she heard him say again, the words falling to her ears like the axe of an executioner. The blood froze in her veins at his words, realizing this would be the last time she would ever have the chance to see him. Suddenly panic rose in her, suffocating her with its icy grip on her heart.

"Leave me be…" he begged her, turning his face to the side to stare at the wall to the other side of his bed, seemingly appalled by her presence.

Her shoulders sagged under the weight of the hatred she knew he must be feeling for her at that moment. She walked slowly to the other side of the room, swerving off her course for a brief second, desperate to get close to him one last time before she would leave him in his solitude, but suddenly she was shaken from her daze. She retreated the few steps she had taken towards him and walked over to the night stand, taking off the ring from her finger and placing it on the mahogany surface.

Finally she rose to her full height, walking the few steps that would forever part her from him. Opening the door, she couldn't resist speaking to him one last time. "I hope you will be able to find it in yourself to forgive me Erik. You are a truly wonderful man. I was merely weak in light of the circumstances as they were presented to me. I hope with all my heart you will be able to find happiness next to a woman who will be more deserving of you than me. A stronger woman. You deserve it Erik; don't forget that."

He turned his eyes to her suddenly, hatred pouring from their light-green depths. "Get out!" he snapped at her, unable to control his temper any longer. When she didn't move, he screamed at the top of his lungs for all to hear, oblivious of the late hour. "GET! OUT!"

And just like that, Marianne ran. She ran away from the only man she had ever loved in her life, knowing she was effectively running from the prospect of ever finding true happiness in her life. She ran knowing she was condemning herself to a life filled with bitterness, loneliness and abuse. She ran knowing her sacrifice would keep her lover safe and free from the demons of his past. And that last fact was enough to keep her on her tracks, never casting another glance behind her as she ran into the night, rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks.

**A/N:** All joking aside, we hope you won't hunt us down for a little Punjab party after this last development!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** It's that time of the week again when we get to update our story. We would like to apologize for taking such a long time between updates as of late but we are both so preoccupied with work and all that's happening around us that we have little chance of getting together to edit our work.

At this point we would like to play a sort of game with you guys to alleviate the pressure of all the drama our characters are going through at this point in the story. Pino Colada had a wonderful idea and we would like to invite you all to cast your vote as to which actors would best portray Marianne and Olivier. The possibilities are endless as we ourselves found out trying to cast this blockbuster that is to be based on our story.

Of course you will be happy to know that Gerry has already signed after a thorough audition S2 put him through. Apparently he had to take off all his clothes and sing "The weeping song" before, during and after the… audition. Finally, S2 decided he was right for the part when, still as naked as the day he was born, Gerry improvised singing "The music of the night" to her, pouring his magnificent talent upon her.

Rumors have been going about of S1 making Gerry wear pants two sizes too small for him and frilly V shirts when she is on the set and insisting that she be cast for the role of Marianne. Unfortunately, S2 who is also producing this magnificent masterpiece insists that the readers of this phic come up with the actress fit to play the role.

So, make sure to cast your vote the soonest possible as S1 has become so tireless that she has chained Gerik to the radiator of her room and he's about to get third degree burns once the climate changes here in Thessaloniki, Greece.

**Save Gerik today!**

**Chapter 35**

Marianne returned to her home as the day was dawning, the sky painted with silver hues as she wiped the tears from her eyes dejectedly. She doubted anyone would be awake at this hour but she couldn't take any chances. After all, she was supposed to beam with joy now that she was betrothed to the dashing Baron Dervaux.

She was abhorred at the notion that she would have to smile for the whole world to see while she felt like her breath would die out at the thought of her breakup with Erik, but she knew it had to be done in order to keep Olivier satisfied and Erik safe from the Baron's venomous rage. She sighed as she entered the house and felt her stomach cramp as she slowly made her way up the stairs which led to her bedroom. She hastened her pace as she felt a wave of nausea engulf her and ran the rest of the way, making it to her bathroom just in time to empty her stomach of its contents. Following to her ordeal, she washed her face and mouth clean and, unable to stand anymore, crumpled in a heap on the bathroom tiles, sobbing miserably in light of her twisted fate.

That was were Louise found her, seemingly hours later, running to her mistress' side to help her to her feet, asking whether she was alright. Dismissing the girl with a slight nod, Marianne allowed the maid to help her back to her bed where she lied down, asking the girl to close the drapes and let her rest for a while.

"My lady, Baron Dervaux is downstairs and he has asked for you to join him." Louise informed her timidly.

"Olivier is here? What time is it Louise?" she asked in a disoriented manner.

"It is well past ten Mademoiselle. Shall I inform the Baron that you are not feeling well?"

"No Louise. Ask Gerard to lead him to the salon and then please come back to help me dress."

"Certainly Mademoiselle." the girl said as she curtsied before her and ran off to follow her mistress' instructions.

Some time later, Marianne was sitting at her vanity table, staring at her reflection in the mirror, wondering whether this was to be her life from now on. Would she be at Olivier's beck and call at a snap of his fingers, despite the disgust she felt rise in her at the mere thought of seeing him again? How could she bind her life with a man she despised with her heart and soul?

Her mind kept screaming at her to run back to Erik, to care for him now that he was injured, to tell him she loved him and that it had all been a lie as she only meant to save him from the deranged man who was at that very moment waiting for her downstairs, but she knew that was not an option. With a sigh she stood from her seat and opened the door, walking down the stairs that would lead her to the man she had only contempt for.

She entered the salon and found Olivier standing by the window, waiting with his back turned to her and his hands in his pockets. He didn't turn to look back at her, but his voice held a distinct harshness to it as he spoke.

"So kind of you to join me my love. I trust you had a good night's rest?"

When she did not respond, Olivier slowly turned and fixed his gaze to hers, irony flashing in his eyes. "What is it my love? Won't you run to your future husband and greet him with a kiss?"

Still Marianne wouldn't speak, merely standing there trying to appear calm as she took in the false smile which curved his lips. He took his hands out of his pockets and made his way to her side with slow, predatory steps, circling her as a panther would its prey.

"I am afraid this will not do Marianne. You simply cannot go on without speaking to me because you blame me for breaking your bond with a mad beast. I am doing you a favor my dear. I am saving you from your own foolish self."

"He is not a beast Olivier; you are!"

"A funny little impression that you insist upon I see…" he spoke with deceptive serenity as he grasped a handful of her hair between his fingers and let them fall back upon her shoulders. "You will have to rid yourself of such foolish notions if we are to ever find happiness together my darling." he continued. "Otherwise, I fear you shall not be entirely happy with our arrangement…"

"Our arrangement? What arrangement is that Olivier? Do you not see that you will only make me hate you if you insist upon this ridiculous game of control you are on? Do you wish for an unwilling wife who will despise you every day for the rest of her life? Don't you see that I only love Erik? My devotion lies with him and that is where it will remain until my dying day!" she cried, trying to make him understand.

In a split second, the hand that up to that moment had been stroking her hair softly tugged painfully at her curls, eliciting a yelp of pain from her lips.

"I have told you before Marianne. Don't try my patience or I will not be responsible for my actions!" he yelled in her face. "I am doing this for your own good and, for the life of me, I cannot understand how you can still care for that monster, knowing what he is capable of!" he spat with venom.

"Olivier please…" she tried to reason with him.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he held her firmly in place with his one hand entangled in her hair and his other palm stroke her hardly on the cheek. "He is a monster Marianne! A murderer, a liar… he is…. a thing!" he cried, his voice scratchy as he yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to make her see things his way.

Unable to fight his venomous rage, Marianne simply stood there with a horrified look on her face, listening to her once childhood friend rant about how wrong Erik was for her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she stared at him blankly, too tired to fight him when he started yelling at her again for spending such a long time at Erik's house the previous day.

"Why did you stay there so long Marianne? Was it so hard for you to say goodbye to your monster? What is it about him that makes it impossible for you to separate yourself from him? Did you tell him I'm forcing you to leave his side? Is that it?"

"No!" she cried in agony, frightened at the prospect of what Olivier was capable of in case he thought she had tried to warn Erik in any way.

"I meant it when I said I would kill him if ever you went back to him Marianne. Understand it when I say that I will stop at nothing to keep you away from that fiend!" he shouted furiously.

"I did no such thing Olivier! He was unconscious. I had to wait for him to wake up in order to do what you instructed me!" she vehemently tried to make him believe her. "It's over! I told him so last night!"

"Damn right it's over!" he growled with a sinister smile on his lips. He pulled her to him, embracing her reluctant form tightly, murmuring in her ear. "I love you Marianne. I know you hate me now but it's going to be alright once you understand I am only doing this for your own good. That monster does not deserve you by any means and I will make sure he will never disturb you again. We are meant to be together my darling. Once you realize that, you will thank me for saving you from that deformed ogre."

Hearing his disturbed ramblings, Marianne thought she could hear the iron gates to her cage close ominously around her. Olivier was dead set on keeping her away from Erik and he would use any means he had to fulfill his twisted goal. The thought instigated a flood of tears to run down her cheeks as for the first time in all these days she fully realized she was doomed to spend her remaining days by this man's side.

Sobs wracked her body as she cried uncontrollably for all that had been lost to her. Her one time friend, the happiness she had fully embraced during the past few weeks she had spent in Erik's arms, the man she had given her soul to… Dreams… all dreams which had turned into the hellish nightmare that had become her life.

She felt wooziness claim her senses and, before she knew what was happening, her body went limp in Olivier Dervaux' arms.

When she woke up later she didn't know how long she had been unconscious or how she had ended up in her bed beneath the covers, wearing nothing but her nightshift. Gazing out of the glass doors which led to her balcony, she realized it had to be early evening as she registered the first hues of twilight in the evening sky. Still dazed from her sleep, she turned to her side to make herself more comfortable and heard Olivier's voice ring out in the stillness of the room.

"How could you do it?"

Turning her head to the direction of the sound emanating her senses, her gaze drifted to where Olivier was sitting by her bed, his expression grave as he waited for an answer from her. Clueless as to what he was referring to, she stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

"Don't look at me with fake innocence you whore! How could you do it?" he demanded, regarding her with such loathing as if she were a piece of trash.

Knotting her brows in confusion, she ventured to speak. "Olivier, I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Don't lie to me you harlot! Don't play the virgin maiden with me! You lost that right when you gave your body to that monster!" he screamed, standing abruptly from his seat.

The words hang between them for a few seconds as Marianne tried to understand how he had come upon this new piece of information and Olivier paced the floor furiously, searching for an outlet to his rage. When he realized she would not speak to him, he turned his attention back to her, fixing her with his gaze expectantly, but she met his eyes almost provocatively instead of looking down in shame as he had expected her to.

He strode over to stand by her bed, leaning over her and gripping her shoulders painfully, shaking her with all of the force he had in him.

"How?" he demanded indignantly. "How could you do it Marianne? How could you share your bed with that hideous creature? Did he even take his mask off when he was joining his flesh with yours? Were you able to look into that distorted face of his and still let his touch linger upon your flesh? What kind of perversion could ever consume you to make you succumb to his sick will?" he screamed furiously as he finally let go of her upper arms and shoved her limp body against the pillows.

"You are pregnant with his child Marianne. The doctor congratulated me on the wonderful news and threw snappy comments my way while he told me he had heard the rumors regarding our wedding and had been wondering why we were in such a hurry to wed, but as soon as he examined you and discovered you were with my child he understood. He winked at me and laughed good naturedly at our restlessness. I guess he was trying to make me feel better, seeing how pale I must have been at the time."

At his words Marianne felt the blood drain from her face. Her mind immediately drifted back to Erik. He would become a father and he would never know. She knew he wanted a family more than anything and, unknowingly, she would be giving him the greatest gift he could ever ask for, only to snatch it away instantly. Perhaps Olivier wouldn't make her do this! Perhaps now that she was bearing another man's child he would come to his senses and do the only humane thing; allow her and Erik to raise their child together and leave them in peace. Hope glinted in her gaze for a second before it was shuttered with the words that left Olivier's mouth.

"You will rid of his child the soonest possible." he stated determinedly.

Marianne stared at him in horror, unable to speak for a few moments. Seizing the opportunity her silence presented him with, Olivier continued.

"I will not have you giving birth to that hideous creature's bastard! I shall take you to a town far away from Rouen and make sure you vacate your body from that monster's offspring." His eyes glinted with determination which turned to pure hatred as Marianne gathered the courage to deny him.

"I will do no such thing!" she icily exclaimed. "I would rather die than kill by baby!" she hissed through her teeth.

"You would rather spare your bastard child and have its father killed by your own hand?" he inquired ironically.

"Erik's blood will be on your hands Olivier and you know it! I would do anything in my power to see him safe from your mad quest for victory, but you have me bound with your outrageous demands of me. I even agreed to marry you to see him our of harm's way and, while you know perfectly well I will abide to your sick wishes, you still have the gall to command me to rid of the child… HIS CHILD which I am bearing? I will not become a murderer to my own flesh and blood Olivier!" she screamed passionately. "This child is all I have left of him; the man I loved and still love with everything I have in me!" she cried, no longer able to keep all of the pent-up anger she had for Olivier inside of her.

He was standing close to her in an instant, grasping her shoulders in a deadly grip, beyond himself with anger at her words. "You dare defy my will when you have behaved like a common harlot with that monster you claim holds your heart?" he demanded, throwing her back against the mattress. "I will see you dead before I allow him to come one step near you, do you hear?" he cried hysterically, slapping her forcefully.

Instead of trying to appeal to his pity with tears though, Marianne spoke with absolute serenity, despite the searing pain she felt wash over her at his touch.

"Then you shall indeed see me dead before I allow you the satisfaction of taking my baby's life. I will take my own life Olivier and you shall never find peace knowing you were my murderer. If you would rather see me dead than have me fulfill your sick fantasy of myself as your obedient little wife, go ahead and hurt my child or Erik; by all means."

"You wouldn't dare…" he whispered in astonishment at her words.

"Oh but I would my dear fiancé, and I have only you to thank for my determination. You have left me with no choice Olivier. Without Erik and the child that grows inside of me, I have nothing left to live for…"

Olivier stared at her, trying to decipher whether she had gone mad if she thought he would allow her to keep that monster's child when Marianne spoke again.

"You said once that I am the only one who can bring you happiness Olivier. Well, I tell you now that you have been my doom. Isn't it ironic how our fates are so closely wound together that you can do nothing anymore to make me surrender to your will but you will lead me to take my very life with your threats?"

Instead of answering her, Olivier slapped her again with all of his might, twisting his fingers through her hair to hold her into place while he repeatedly hit her almost maniacally. He did not seize his blows until she passed out, her head lolling against his hand. He let her motionless body fall to the bed and took a few steps back from her unconscious form.

How could she be so impertinent as to test his temper when her lover's life was at risk? Was she daft to believe he would let her keep the child of that monster simply because she had threatened him to take her life? Although… he knew Marianne well enough to believe she would make good on her word to keep her baby safe. If she were to end her life, he would be left the sore loser. He wanted Marianne and he was determined to have her at all cost.

If it would take his endurance of her bastard child to keep her by his side, then he would grant her her wish; at least for now. After all, accidents were common among infants.

'Let her have her precious baby; if nothing else, it will give me an excuse to expedite our wedding. Once she succumbs to me of her own free will, that child will die much like Marianne's love for that demon will wither under the light of holy matrimony.'

When she regained consciousness, Marianne kept her eyes closed trying to appear asleep as she prepared herself to stand up to Olivier Dervaux no matter what he would do to her or how he would try to threaten her into submission. Although she was prepared to do anything to keep Erik safe, allowing the Baron to take her unborn child's life was not an option for her. She would stand up to her nemesis and make sure he would understand he could never have her if he continued to insist on making a murderer out of her.

She heard someone clear their throat and, certain that it was Olivier, braced herself preparing for the battle that would surely follow. Looking around her apprehensively, she found him seated at his old spot, sitting serenely in an armchair at her bedside and smiling pleasantly at her. 'He must be mad!' were the only words that came to her mind as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees to bring his head to her level.

"My sweet Marianne, I have contemplated carefully what you said to me and I must apologize to you. I was laboring under the light of my raging jealousy. You have to understand I almost lost my mind when I heard the doctor say you were with child; I never would have thought you would have given your body to anyone, let alone that devil, out of wedlock… Regardless, since I love you so much and since I am determined to make this work between us, I will abide to your wishes, although I have to admit I do not agree with you, and allow you to keep the baby you are carrying. Heaven forbid his offspring should bear the same facial deformity as its father; of course we will deal with such matters when and only if they should come to arise."

Marianne stared at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend this change in his demeanor after the way he had repeatedly assaulted her earlier and speechless at his audacity to make it appear as if he were doing her a favor, saying she could keep the child that was growing inside of her. She knew there had to be a catch in this somewhere and waited with baited breath for Olivier to continue his little speech.

"You understand of course that this is a great sacrifice I am making for your sake, agreeing to raise a child that is not my own, especially when I am a sworn enemy to its father. Nevertheless, I can see how important this is for you so I will abide by your wishes to keep you happy. Of course, the way things turned out, our wedding will have to be rushed to take place before the end of this month. I propose for us to formally announce our engagement two weeks from now and marry by the end of the month, so that should give ample time to your cousin and his lovely bride to travel back to Rouen for the wedding. I believe you will be able to make all of the necessary arrangements for your wedding dress to be prepared and of course the wedding reception I will tend to myself."

He stopped talking for a few seconds, waiting for a reaction from her but all Marianne did was nod numbly, so he carried on. "I have always been quite… shall we say traditional in my beliefs, so we shall refrain from any physical contact during the time of our short engagement. After all I am repelled, to say the least, by your body when I think of how you have shamelessly whored yourself to that beast. That is not to say we shall not enjoy the carnal pleasures of our marital bed once we are wed." he lewdly proposed as he let his eyes roam over her scantily clad form.

Marianne looked away at his words, a lone tear trailing down her cheek at the thought of Olivier ravishing her body with his own. She had expected him to bring the matter up sooner or later, but hearing him speak so nonchalantly about such matters made her sick to her stomach. When he stood from his seat and came to stand above her by the bed, she closed her eyes trying to block his presence from her mind to retain some control.

His fingers on her jaw, pulling her head at his direction so that she would look at him, made her snap her eyes open in terror. What if he was only taunting her, giving her false hope that he would leave her be, only to rape her viciously moments later? Terrified, she met his eyes with hers, trying to read his intentions and found irony reflected there.

"When I am through with you Marianne you will be begging me to share my body with yours. Perhaps it is for the best that you rid of your virginity with that monster. I have always found that my needs are best met by the most experienced of whores." he said, letting go of her and walking towards the door with a chuckle.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Hi again! No cute A/N today since we have to reserve our energy for the outline of our upcoming phic.

**S2:** Katherine Zeta Jones is out of the question!

**S1:** So is Liv Tyler!

**S2:** In fact, noone is good enough to stand on Erik's side.

**S1:** Keep those suggestions coming people. We're really confused!

**S2: **What about Michael Madsen as Olivier? He's a psycho!

**S1:** Are you out of your ever-loving mind? OK, for Olivier I'm putting up Ralph Fiennes and Philip Seymour Hoffman for adoption! Any takers?

**S2:** But I like Philip Seymour Hoffman and I love Ralph Fiennes.

**S1:** They can alternate playing the part…

**S2: **We have another problem. Gerry refuses to run around in the nude throughout the movie!

**S1:** What I love best is the fact that there wasn't gonna be a cutesy dialogue today!

**S2: **But we have to inform our readers on the progress of this gargantuan production!

**S1:** We have another problem missy! We don't have a name for our new heroine!

**S2: **What about Marianne? I'm used to it. It will be like Polyanna. For example: Marianne in France. Marianne in Scotland. Marianne in Pensylvania.

**S1:** I get your drift. What's next? Marianne in Palau?

**S2: **Why not? It would be very exotic.

**S1: **And we could have Gerik running around naked throughout the phanfic. I LOVE IT!

**S2: **Of course! Gerik must be naked at all times!

**S1:** OK people. Give an end to our meaningless ramblings. We're starting out with the new outline today and we need a name for Gerik's love interest besides Marianne (_looks at S2 sulking next to her_)

**S2:** Don't give me that look! I KILL YOU! (I'm Greek)

**S1: **Are you threatening me?

**S2: **Yes!

**S1: **OK, that does it! There will be no singing today!

**Chapter 36**

A little over a week had gone by and he had not yet seen her. She had not returned to him to tell him it was all a sick joke; no note had been delivered to him to announce a visit; she had not even sent one of her servants to inquire on his condition. He smiled to himself, a bitter smile that had the annoying habit of curving his lips in a sarcastic smirk every time he dwelled upon this new turn of events in his life.

He found it ironic, to say the least, that he had allowed himself to believe he had finally found his fairytale ending. The Princess who had kissed the hideous frog, turning him into Prince Charming with the soft touch of her lips upon his own… He knew he could never qualify for the role of Prince Charming; that was the place for men who were the exact opposite of what he represented. Men like Raoul de Chagny and Olivier Dervaux. Men who were perfect in every aspect of the word; both externally as well as in character. Men who didn't raise their voice, didn't make ludicrous demands, didn't become infatuated with women who were so out of their league, men who would never even think of keeping the woman they were infatuated with by their side despite her obvious resentment. Men who could offer the woman by their side everything her heart would desire.

Erik had never been one of those men. He had gone through life thinking he would eventually find his other half in the face of a woman who would be able to see past his inherited deformity. He had gone through life studying, developing his talents, observing the world around him, all the while searching for that missing part which would make his life whole.

Once he had thought he had found that in Christine Daae. Enchanted by her glorious beauty, he had allowed himself to hope that by becoming her Angel of Music she would stay by his side when he would reveal himself to her. He had been set on compensating his own lack of charm with her grace; conceal his horrendous inflection with her astonishing appearance.

He had submerged himself so far in his delusions that he had even hoped once he would reveal himself to her, she would profess her disinterest in his external appearance and accept him as her teacher, mentor and companion in life. A companion to share her dreams and aspirations with, as well as their common love for music.

How sorely he had been mistaken. Even if the Viscount de Chagny had never entered their lives, Christine Daae would not have settled for anything less than what she currently had. A perfect spouse who would make all female heads turn at his immaculate appearance, a man who loved her enough to be willing to trade his life for hers, a noble who had enough riches to make all of her friends green with envy at the trinkets he could buy for her.

It had not been the girl's fault that she had fallen for the dashing Viscount; any woman in her place would have chosen accordingly. A young, handsome, wealthy Viscount versus a bitter, hideous, compulsive thief living beneath the Opera House? There was no comparison really, there had never been a chance for him. Deep inside of him, he had known it all along.

Why then had he allowed himself to make the same mistake twice? He had stepped into the same type of emotional dead-end, hoping the second time around would be different. Why would someone like Marianne who had a million times Christine's assets settle for anything less than perfection? Why would she ever choose her repulsive neighbor over the knight in shining armor who rushed to her side in the face of Olivier Dervaux?

It would seem he had a knack for falling for the wrong women. Perhaps he instinctively yearned for a perfect woman to disguise his blatantly flawed existence. Of course Christine had turned out to be far from perfect. No woman could ever claim to be immaculate when she pursued a fling with a man other than her husband less than four years into her marriage. No self-respecting human being would plot for the demise of the man who had been her sole companion through the painful years of her adolescence.

But Marianne… his Marianne was all he could ever have dreamt of in a woman. Passionate, outspoken, intelligent, tender, understanding… loving. No! Not loving! Amorous but never loving. He could not allow himself to think even for a second that she had ever loved him. She had satiated her raw passion for his flesh and that had been all! If she had ever felt anything but lust for him, she would not have ended their relationship like this, would she?

She had justified her decision logically enough. She did not wish for her children to inherit their father's deformity. How could he blame her for thinking like that? He knew better than anyone the torments that awaited anyone who had been born with a less than perfect face. He himself had been scorned by none other than his own mother! He had been put on display for his haggard appearance.

Ridiculed, shunned by all those around him; all, save for a kind-hearted twelve year old ballerina who had taken pity on his torment and had granted him salvation from society's atrocities by introducing him to the glorious world of the arts. Antoinette and Marianne had been the sole two persons to gaze openly at his deformity without flinching, seeing nothing but the lost boy hiding behind the façade of irony and indifference.

Marianne… she had been so open with him. Giving her body to him, professing her love, letting him bear witness to her jealousy towards Christine. He had allowed himself to dream. To hope that this remarkable young woman would stay by his side through thick and thin. To dream of spending the rest of his life trying to make her happy, giving her everything she so rightfully deserved.

He could not bring himself to feel anger towards her. He could not blame her for wanting to create a family. He could not despise her for wishing to raise children who wouldn't bear his hellish mark upon their innocent faces. Nobody should ever have to go through all that he had lived. No soul deserved the pain he had been sentenced to since the very day he had been born. No child of his would ever have to face the ridicule he had been subjected to throughout his childhood.

Marianne was right. She had made the right choice when she had decided to end their relationship. She had shuttered his heart, his hopes and dreams, his very soul when she had given him back his ring, but he understood. He was destined to live a life in solitude and, although it would be that much harder to endure the loneliness after having caught a glimpse of pure bliss in an angel's arms, he would welcome his cursed fate happily if it meant Marianne would lead a content life by her Baron's side.

He knew he would die a thousand deaths whenever he would think of her in Olivier Dervaux' arms, sharing his bed and losing herself in her future husband's arms, but he would not bring her any suffering for not doing the impossible. His dreams of a raven-haired baby with emerald eyes cradled in Marianne's arms would have to remain just that; dreams…

Raoul de Chagny looked around him with a critical eye as he stepped out of the carriage that had transported him back to his ancestors' estate. Everything appeared to be the same, nothing out of place, nothing extraordinary. He thought back to the day he had brought Christine to this house as his law-wedded wife and felt his heart constrict in his chest as he made the comparison between the frightened girl who had agreed to be his wife four years ago and the cold woman who shared his bed nowadays.

It seemed to him that the bedroom was the only place where the couple met nowadays. Between the long intervals of time he spent away from home due to his business travels and Christine's active social life, Raoul rarely met his wife anymore, much less had the chance to converse with her regarding anything of importance. He knew he was being irrational but he sometimes felt all he ever did anymore was work constantly to acquire enough money to cater to his wife's elaborate tastes while Christine spent her days with frivolous pastimes.

As soon as they had settled into married life, Raoul had discovered that the girl of his childhood, his Little Lotte, had grown up to be a self-centered woman who only cared for herself and the social status her husband's name and wealth provided her with. She had been automatically accepted into the elite circles of society that would otherwise have snubbed her and had turned out to be quite the social butterfly. Radiant in her youth and stunning beauty, his wife had made him the object of envy from every man over the age of sixteen.

However, the more Christine changed; the more she dressed in elegant clothes and expensive jewelry and gossiped about the subjects with the women of their circle, the more Raoul's mind was filled with unanswered questions as to the love he had for his wife. When they would return to their home after every ball they attended, Raoul would search endlessly for a conversation topic which would not include his wife's appearance or the ways in which his wife hoped to dazzle their friends at the next gala.

He had long ago tired of trying to convince her that these people were mere acquaintances and that their opinion of her should not matter as much as it did to her, but Christine was set on making all of Paris fall in love with her graceful charms. She had succeeded in achieving her goal to a great extent. Men thought he was the luckiest man alive and women were envious of her beauty, but the farther Christine submerged into the role she was set on playing, the more the distance would grow between them.

He had tried to make her use her new title as Viscountess to better the life of those around her. To help the poor, to be more lenient to the staff that kept their household running, to devote her time to improving her knowledge of the world around her, to acquaint her friend Meg with a suitable suitor and cater to Madamme Giry's needs after the elderly woman had fallen gravely ill.

His wife had responded to all of his proddings with lukewarm interest, never taking time out of her "busy schedule" to visit the retired ballet instructor but sending her money and various necessary items, easing her conscience, probably thinking to herself she was doing all she could to keep her sarogate mother happy and alive. However, Madame Giry had not accepted even a franc from the de Chagny household, claiming a friend from afar had been financing all of her economic needs, sending handsome sums of money every month, making hers and her daughter's life comfortable.

When Christine had questioned the old woman regarding her benefactor's identity, Madame Giry had refused to reveal it to her, explaining that not even her daughter was knowledgeable of their benefactor's name. Indeed, the young ballerina had not been able to reveal any additional information to the Viscountess, and the matter was soon forgotten.

When Madame Giry had passed away, succumbing to her ailment and broken will, Christine and Raoul had attended the elderly woman's funeral and his wife had politely offered to always be there for Meg who was devastated by her mother's death. Actually, that had proven to be nothing but a fickle promise on the part of the VIscountess for, as soon as the young ballerina had sought some much-needed companion following to her mother's passing, Christine had more or less turned her back on her one time best friend.

After making several attempts to call on his wife, Meg Giry had discovered Christine had changed immensely following to her marriage to the Viscount. The young woman had grown cold, making Meg feel out of place every time she would visit the grand mansion which was part of Raoul's vast fortune. As the young Viscount had always been partial to the blonde and her mother, he had confronted his bride, enquiring why she was behaving in such a way towards her best friend but Christine had retorted that she was only looking out for his own good, unwilling to impose on him the gossip that would arise if his wife were to consort with a ballet rat. At the time, her words had rung out to him as logical and he had sought other ways of making young Meg's life more comfortable.

Finally, he had taken it upon himself to grant the young maiden a handsome dowry and had arranged for her to be wed to an honest young man who had been courting her, financing their voyage to the Americas as a wedding gift and ensuring the couple would have all of the necessary aids to commence a new life in the land of opportunities. However, Christine had often chastised him for squandering his fortune for her friend's sake and when Raoul had jovially responded that he was helping Meg Giry in memory of her mother who had been much like a guardian angel to them during their ordeals against the Opera Ghost, his wife had sneered at him, informing him that Madame Giry had always known about the Phantom but she had concealed any information regarding the voice she had been hearing for years upon end which belonged to an Angel of Music.

As the memories flooded his brain, Raoul realized he was a fool not to have seen the slow but significant changes his wife had undergone in the mere three years they had been married. He had to accept the fact that his Little Lotte no longer existed. The sweet, innocent girl of his youth had been replaced by a cold woman who had no care for anything or anyone but herself. And although he never would have expected him to betray him in any way, especially after all of the trials they had undergone to end up together, the note which bore witness to her betrayal was burning a hole through his vest pocket.

Indeed, for the first time in his life, Raoul was quite hard-pressed to find excuses for his lovely young wife.

As Raoul stood in the parlor of his home half an hour later, looking at the woman who had become his wife, he could feel his head was about to burst. He had confronted Christine with the note that had been resting in his vest pocket, demanding an explanation from her, hoping she would deny his allegations, telling him it wasn't her handwriting on that note… Instead, his wife had started to cry hysterically and Raoul could feel his head pounding as he regarded her, desperate for an answer to his silent accusations.

He walked over to the sofa where Christine was sitting, her head buried in her hands as the tears ran down her cheeks and, sitting beside her, reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. Instantly, her head shot up and her eyes met his with venom.

"How could you Raoul? How could you trust that monster and your lovesick cousin over your own wife?"

Raoul felt a hot flush wash over his face at her words. He opened his mouth to speak but Christine raised her hand to stop him and continued in a frenzy.

"I thought you would be happy that I tried to save your precious Marianne from that lunatic and this is how you treat me?"

Suddenly Raoul couldn't control his temper any longer. He yanked the piece of paper from his vest pocket and, waving it before her eyes, demanded. "How is telling that freak you 'never stopped thinking of him all these years' helping Marianne Christine? Do you take me for a fool? These are not the words of someone who is afraid or trying to escape a madman. You prodded him into meeting you, begged him even to take interest in you again!"

He saw her eyes fill with hatred at his words as she yanked the parchment from his hands and ripped it into a hundred little pieces before his eyes. "You are a fool Raoul! If you believe I would ever instigate any kind of bond with that monster, I have nothing more to say to you." she exclaimed disinterested.

"In that note" he started, pointing to the torn pieces of paper laying on the floor "you all but invited Erik Destler to share your bed. I don't mind that you ripped it apart Christine, the words are still etched into my brain and they will forever remain there. 'I miss having someone to talk to late at night… I thought there was a special bond between us… I never want to lose you Erik… Your Christine...' These are your words Christine; not mine, not Marianne's nor Erik Destler's. You came to me less than two weeks ago, desperate that the Phantom was after you again and yet you failed to let me know you were the one that instigated the whole incident. From what I read, it is you who is after your once enamored tutor and not the other way around. Why Christine? Are you bored? Are you keen on exploring that madman's passion?"

"You really think I would ever offer myself willingly to that monster Raoul? If I wanted him, I could very well have him four years ago! You were there that night when he abducted me and threatened your life if I were not to agree to spend the rest of my life in those dungeons by his side! I was ready to do it you know. I was ready to sacrifice my freedom in exchange for your life! I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you risk your life for me any longer and even kissed that monster to free you from his murderous wrath. You accepted that sacrifice joyously four years ago. Why can't you accept the sacrifice that I was ready to make in light of that ogre's bond with your cousin?" she yelled, her face beet red from her apparent rage.

Raoul was at a loss for words. Suddenly, a faint glint of hope started kindling in his heart. Perhaps his Christine had only intended in saving Marianne from that monster… Her words struck a cord in him and he was by her side in an instant, taking hold of her hands between his. "What do you mean? What happened that made you believe Marianne was in danger?" he inquired desperately, trying to cling on to the hope that Christine was indeed telling him the truth.

"When I saw the Phantom that fateful night at the ball, he was keen on showing me what a terrible mistake I had made in choosing you over him that night at the Opera Populaire. He thought that showing me he was now living in luxury, accepted by Rouen's high society would make me regret my choice. When I informed him that I am still very much in love with my husband and couldn't be happier with my life as it has evolved he changed his tactic, trying to make me jealous by openly courting with your cousin.

I was abhorred to see that she reciprocated the shameless flirting he bestowed upon her and tried to reason with him, tried to make him abandon any silly notions he had that I could ever be interested in pursuing a relationship with the man who tried to murder my husband. He shrugged me off, telling me that he no longer had any interest in anything I did or said, and persisted in shamelessly courting Marianne.

I can tell you I was beyond myself with disgust when I saw Marianne not only return his superficial courting, but also regard me with disdain, thinking I was jealous when I warned her about the Phantom's character. When that fiend realized I was only interested in Marianne's well-being, he fled the ball enraged, informing me he would take his revenge on you and I by pursuing a love-affair with your cousin.

I was alarmed to say the least and the following morning I tried to reason with Marianne, informing her of Erik Destler's previous life, telling her it was unwise to believe a word that came out of his mouth. As she scorned me regarding my allegations, professing I was jealous of her bond with that fiend, I became desperate and did the only thing I thought would drive Erik to see reason. I wrote a note of the most amiable nature to him, trying to trick him into seeing me one last time before I fled the Rouen countryside. When he indeed met me that afternoon I realized I had been successful. He professed his undying love for me, telling me that he always knew I loved him.

You know the rest of course. When I told him I was not seeking to rekindle his passion but merely trying to make him see reason, he raged at me, telling me I would never be free of him for the rest of my life. He said I would regret my betrayal and that the best way to make me see the truth was for him to marry your cousin and show me what I was missing all along." she finished her narration, looking intently into her husband's eyes.

Raoul on his part was shaken to his core. All that Christine said was now making sense. Her terror, her anxiety over Marianne, the note Marianne had handed him that fateful day, everything was finally making sense to him. He had always known Christine to be a kind-hearted, loving woman but this was beyond even his wildest dreams. If his wife was so intent on helping his dear cousin that she was willing to put herself in harm's way and face her mad mentor, there could never be any greater proof of her love for him.

Feeling his heart swell with love, he hugged his wife fiercely, silently seeking for her forgiveness and when he felt her relax in his arms spoke again. "Oh my love, you don't know how much I appreciate your attempts to salvage Marianne. I don't know if you will ever be able to find it in your heart to forgive my foolishness but please do… I was so crazy with jealousy when I read that note, I couldn't think straight! Please forgive me Christine. Please forgive my idiocy…." he whispered as he kissed her hair reverently.

"I shouldn't forgive you, you dolt!" she exclaimed playfully, smacking her palm against his bicep. "I should punish you for ever thinking I could choose any man over you, let alone a monster who is obsessed with me ever since I was a child, but I won't." she laughed, burying her head in his chest. "I love you Raoul. I've loved you ever since I was a little girl, ever since those picnics we shared in the attic when you called me Little Lotte. Remember?"

"I remember everything my sweet." he exhaled, relieved at her understanding. "Oh my darling, I never thought it could be possible but I love you even more, knowing you would risk setting off that madman for the sake of my cousin."

"By the way, how is Marianne?" Christine asked him, settling further into her husband's embrace.

"I have to admit I was worried at first but my mind has been set to ease and I know you too will be happy to hear that she is marrying Olivier. You have met Baron Dervaux, haven't you?" he asked, a smile tugging on his lips as he pondered on the union of his cousin to his dear old friend.

"Of course! Marianne has agreed to marry him? Oh that is lovely!" she cried excitedly, disentangling herself from her husband and clapping her hands in glee. "Marianne must be thrilled!"

Raoul couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt pinch his heart as he thought of how miserable Marianne had seemed to him the last time he had seen her by that monster's side, but he hoped she would soon forget her silly notions once she married Olivier and would find the same peace of mind he found by his Christine's side. "That she is!" he answered smiling broadly. "Actually, Olivier informed me the wedding is to take place in less than a month, so that should give me plenty of time to take care of business. We should attend their wedding, don't you think?"

"That would be absolutely divine Raoul!" she answered smiling broadly. "Come, let us rest. If the wedding is less than a month away, I have to make a trip to my seamstress tomorrow morning to make sure I will be properly attired for the occasion." she said, standing up from the couch and taking her husband's hand in hers to lead him to their bedroom.

When Raoul had finally drifted off to sleep some time later, Christine couldn't help but smile to herself as she turned her back to him and her thoughts trailed back to Rouen and a particular masked man she had met there. 'Poor Erik, how you must be feeling now that Olivier and Marianne are getting married. She was your last hope to get over me and look how well that turned out for you… You must be devastated… Oh, this is going to be fun!' she thought to herself as she felt herself succumb to Orpheus, her dreams that night involving a certain masked man begging her to be his again.

**S2: _PRIMADONNA FIRST LADY OF THE STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEE_**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **We apologize for the long delay in updating but we must say it was only due to our workloads getting so heavy, it was impossible to get down and grind our noses in what you're about to read.

You should all know that S2 has opened a business of her own and that makes things more than difficult…

Also, you should know that the following two chapters to this one have already been written and are waiting in our hard disks to be uploaded some time soon but we're not gonna be hasty in doing so as we don't wanna leave you guys hanging later on and we feel we should prepare for the worse.

Anyway, we have reached a point in the story where the actual countdown towards the end has commenced. We are sorry to see this story come to its end, but we feel we owe it to our readers not to prolong your agony with redundant filler chapters.

We know this is a hurtfull chapter to read but it is not only necessary, it was great fun to write (Yes, you guessed right: We are a couple of Drama Queens!)

On another note, we have jotted down a rough outline for our upcoming story and we again step up to beg of you a suitable name for our new heroine. If you don't make any suggestions, we are going to be forced to use "Marianne" again.

Yes girls! A whole series is starting! First it was Marianne in Rouen. Next you will read about Marianne in Scotland. Further down the road it will be Marianne in Holland, Canada, Peru, Africa, Greece… who knows? The possibilities are endless…

References: Although it might seem futile to do so, we would like to mention that we have used some sets of lyrics from Greek songs (kapsourotragouda) dedicated to all of you but especially to all of our Greek readers (are there any out there expect for Olga?)

Here is today's challenge:

Find the titles of the two songs and you win a trip to Thessaloniki, Greece – all expenses covered. Anyone who finds only one title, gets the Outline to this stor (and all of the psychotic notes contained in it) by e-mail.

_On with the show…_

**

* * *

Chapter 37 **

"I would prefer something more elegant for the occasion, Monsieur." Olivier coolly informed the man who stood before him, holding a file which contained his plans for the engagement party. Marianne was looking absentmindedly out of the window, thinking to herself what a tragic joke Olivier's behavior was.

The Baron turned towards his future bride and brought a pattern for a cake over to her so that she would choose for herself. The moment Olivier reached her, Marianne took a step back, shaken out of her reveries, frightened he would get violent again as her hands flew around her belly instinctively, the need to protect her baby imperative.

"Do not even think of creating a scene my dear or I assure you will regret it later…" he whispered, the threat clear in his voice, as he grabbed her lower arm tenaciously and held her firmly in place. "Which one do you prefer my love?" he inquired, raising his voice so that the caterer would hear him as well. "You have to choose now, so that Monsieur Cristof will be able to prepare the food arrangements in time."

"I do not care…" Marianne managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper. "I do not wish to choose anything for this charade…" her eyes darkened with fear mixed with anger. "And I am not 'your love'!" she hissed between clenched teeth.

Olivier pulled her towards the next window, as if he were her enamored fiancé, anxious to discuss the matters of their engagement in a more private manner. "Be careful Marianne. I am afraid you do not understand who I am or what I am capable of. Do not challenge me to demonstrate to you how quickly I can remove the life out of your pathetic lover's monstrous body. One slight misstep from you, the mere suspicion that you tried to inform him of our "deal" and the next thing you know, you will be bringing flowers to his grave!" He had lost control and he was now squeezing Marianne's arm so forcefully that she instinctively tried to break free from him much like a trapped animal. She rubbed the spot on her arm and noticed the bruise that was already beginning to form on the pale flesh.

"Please, you are hurting me!" she whined and he found himself feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the man who was still waiting by the door of the salon.

"You do not mean that, my dear." Olivier tried to laugh off her plea, in an effort to convince the caterer that there was no need for apprehension. "Oh Marianne, I love you so much that some times I lose control of my actions. But let us not keep Monsieur Cristof waiting. Choose now my love." … 'or you will regret it', his eyes finished his sentence as he regarded her disdainfully.

Marianne, unable to hold back her tears, turned her gaze towards the window and reached her arm out to Olivier, holding a piece of paper in her hand. "This one." she answered as coolly as she could muster.

As soon as the caterer left a few minutes later, Olivier pulled the bell in order to summon a servant to the room.

"Oh Marianne, my dear Marianne, I am only trying to please you. You do not have to make things difficult for you more than they already are. No one needs to get hurt, or for that matter, die." Olivier's voice echoed in the quiet room. "Now… I am going to town. I have to make some further arrangements for our engagement party. I assure you that the whole town will remember it in the years to come. I will spare no expense for our engagement or our wedding. Everything is going to be perfect!"

Before Marianne could turn to him and express her honest opinion regarding his plans, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Olivier said.

"Did you call, Baron?" a servant bowed his head and waited for his master's instructions.

"Yes, prepare my horse. I have to leave." he instructed without taking his gaze off of Marianne's form.

"Immediately my Lord." the servant bowed his head again and closed the door behind him.

Olivier approached Marianne by the window. When he was inches from her, he leaned in and whispered softly to her. "When are you going to understand that all I do, I do for you my love? Do not speak back to me like you did before in the presence of strangers ever again, or I cannot guarantee that bastard child of yours will live much longer!"

Marianne felt a chill run down her spine at his threat and tried to catch her breath. She was determined not to let him see right through her and show him how deeply she feared him. She simply nodded her head in response as her eyes remained fixed on the horizon that stretched out before her.

Satisfied by her submissive demeanor, Olivier smiled to himself and spoke in a soothing voice. "Would you like to join me in town? That way you can oversee all of the preparations for our engagement party and make any alterations you deem worthwhile." he offered cordially.

"Thank you Olivier, that is very considerate of you." she replied trying to remain calm, "but I have a terrible headache. I believe the best thing for me to do would be to go back to my estate and perhaps take a long walk to breathe some fresh air." she continued, turning to look at him.

Olivier's gaze softened and she was horrified at how volatile his temper was. "That is fine my dear. I will return back to you the soonest possible." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly and escorted her out of the house, assisting her to board her own carriage before leaving the estate himself.

* * *

His fingers were caressing the ivory keys of his organ ever so gently when he suddenly sensed a strange tension run through his body, making him press down on the keys fiercely, interrupting the melancholy melody violently. 

Erik frowned and buried his face in his hands. Frustration washed over him as he allowed his gaze to wander over the elegant objects around him. When he had purchased the mansion, he had decided almost immediately on the use of this particular space to be turned into a music room. It would be one of the few things in his new environment which would solemnly remind him of his tempestuous past. He had even covered the large windows with heavy black drapes, so that he could pretend he was still in his old home whenever he felt the need to drown in his solitude.

The sunlight made him feel out of place. Why did he have to pull down the drapes? It was all about her. He had felt he had to be as clear as possible when he had proposed to Marianne. He had to be and in fact he felt almost like a new man. He had been reborn under the light of her love, her warmth, her radiance. Marianne, his Marianne, was even brighter than the sun in his eyes. He couldn't hide her in the darkness. Instead he had finally opened his heart and allowed her to pull him out of his solitude.

Erik turned his gaze towards the window, squinting his eyes as the blinding light blurred his vision momentarily. He could bear it no longer. His heart had been immersed in the darkness once more and this time he knew there would be no escape for him.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't tolerate even his own self. His apprehension, a maddening state of mind, made him feel like a caged animal. He felt trapped, betrayed for the second time in his life. He paced up and down in the grand room. Everything seemed unbearable to him. He ran his hand through his unruly hair. How could he allow devastation to claim him twice? He was supposed to be a genius, yet he had been caught up in the same mess for the second time in his life.

Erik stood in the middle of the room staring at his reflection on the surface of the window in front of him. His appearance was truly betraying his condition; his hair tangled and falling on his face, his body covered in sweat, making his shirt and trousers cling to his flesh.

He smiled to himself bitterly; he was the one wearing a mask but everyone else around him was in disguise; hiding everything that lay in their hearts and minds. Two women had sealed his fate. Christine had almost been the end of him. Marianne would in fact be the end of him. The white porcelain mask found itself lying in one of the corners of the room as Erik ripped it swiftly from his face and threw it away in anger. The sudden movement sent a jolt of pain through his shoulder although his recovery had been rapid. He touched the fresh wound on his shoulder with his hand and frowned; his arm would heal but this last turn of events in his life would surely be the ultimate strike for his heart.

And now what? He was free to do as he chose to. However, he continued staring at his reflection upon the glass surface. He realized that he would never be free as long as he still loved Marianne. How much abuse could he suffer? How could he just let the woman who held his heart walk away as simply as that?

His breathing became harsher as his anger began to overflow from his pores. Staring back at his own eyes on that window, surrounded by the light of the magnificent autumn day, made it even harder for him to breathe; his chest rising and falling from his efforts to catch his breath and those eyes, those tortured eyes looking back at him pitifully.

How could she have given herself to him body and soul so willingly, professing her everlasting love to him? Wasn't this the same room in which Marianne had accepted his hand in marriage with such enthusiasm? She had been the one who had taken off his mask. She had been the one who had caressed his distorted face with a loving expression on her face…

Her face… He was thinking of her so much it hurt. He felt lost without her. They had begun planning their future together, dreaming of creating a large family… and then Marianne one day had proven to be one of the greatest performers in the world. She had said she needed to get away from him and now she was marrying another man. A handsome, rich, noble man. How could this be possible? His own eyes were telling him one single truth; he was doomed.

The only thing he would have liked right then and there would be to see her beautiful face one last time. He wanted to see her one last time to beg her to come back. He didn't want to feel lonely anymore. What would she do if she realized he was unable to hold on any longer?

How could she expect him to live alone from now on, now that he had tasted the sweet essence of her love? How could he endure his empty bed, knowing she would be sharing the bed of another man? She had allowed him to make passionate love to her; no one had the right to take her away from him.

Yet, no… He couldn't commit the same mistake twice. There would be nothing more that he would like at the moment than to go and take her away from Olivier Dervaux. However, the scenery had changed since Raoul de Chagny had intruded in their lives. What could he have told Marianne that she had changed her mind so radically and ran off to marry Olivier? The boy had certainly achieved his goal in persuading Marianne and finally separating them for ever.

Erik felt the walls crush over him. On the one hand he wanted to stay in that room forever, alone with his music, since he felt that only his art had never betrayed him. His music would be his sole remaining consolation since life seemed to mock him cruelly and laugh in his face.

Those deep green eyes kept staring back at him. His blood boiled in his veins until he finally realized that it would be impossible for him to live without Marianne. He had to win her back; she owed him the truth. Marianne's place was by his side. She couldn't belong to Olivier. He pictured them together sitting on a sofa, reading and planning their perfect future together, just like he and Marianne had done so not too long ago, talking about their dreams and the family they wanted to create in unison.

The moment the image of the happy couple sharing a bed together popped into his mind, he snapped out of his hypnotic state and now on the surface of the glass he saw the reflection of a madman. No! No one would be allowed to touch his Marianne the way he had. That fatal night when they had become one, body and soul, Erik had claimed her as his forever. Marianne had already told him twice that she didn't want anything to do with him any longer, but he wasn't ready to accept her decision and he knew he would never be able to accept it for that matter. Marianne was his and his alone!

It was in that moment when Erik felt like he had lost his mind. He closed his eyes unable to look at himself any longer. His mighty roar echoed throughout the mansion as he took hold of the music stand and threw it out of the window causing the glass to scatter all around in a thousand little pieces.

Every servant on the premises jumped at the horrific sound, knowing perfectly well it was their master. Before Vincent managed to reach the staircase in order to run and check on his master, he saw Erik descending the steps, an enraged expression on his face. His appearance was not one of a gentleman; his shirt was half open revealing almost all of his chest and one of his shoulders. His mask seemed to be almost ready to fall off his face and his hair was a mess. Vincent removed himself from his master's way and watched him as Erik Destler opened the front door and shut it fiercely behind him, making a couple of paintings fall to the floor due to the powerful strike.

He strode wrathfully across the woods, without even knowing or much less caring where he was heading, for all appeared to be futile in his eyes. Erik had been trying really hard to appease himself with the idea that there was nothing left to be done and that he should never let anyone else, especially a woman, deceive him ever again. He had to convince himself that this hopeless, stupid, utopic topic dream of his to find a companion in this life was not realistic; even worse it was unattainable. He had failed miserably in his first real attempt to live as a man and not a ghost...

He continued walking aimlessly among the trees, not paying any attention to the bushes and branches which kept tearing up his shirt and piercing his skin, the deep crimson of his blood staining the white fabric. He had to find a way out of this mess, but how could he find freedom if he was still a prisoner of her heart? How could he ever forget this woman who had made him feel like a true man for the first time in his life?

No, it could not be true! There had to be something hidden motivating her strange behaviour. Why had she accepted his proposal, why had she come to him so easily, almost without any hesitation and informed him that she wanted to have nothing to do with him any more?

For the first time in weeks Erik felt that he was starting to feel hatred towards her. 'No! My Marianne would never behave like that woman! My Marianne stayed by my side when I got hurt by her cousin's hand.' He froze instantly as he remembered her face the moment she had announced to him that she wasn't strong enough to bear his children; she had stated she wanted to have a perfect, beautiful family, without having to worry about the possibility of his offsprings inheriting his deformity. He had to accept the fact that Marianne had left him, after having played so cruelly with his heart.

He deserved an honest explanation, and he desired nothing else but to have her stand before him to make her admit that it had been nothing but a game to her. Then and only then he would be able to leave her memory behind and try to live; even if it meant his would be a life spent in solitude. In fact, had that not been his original plan in the first place?

Erik had been walking in the wilderness for what seemed to him like ages and some time later he realized his footsteps had guided him towards the lake where he and Marianne has shared so many precious moments in each other's company.

Restless like a caged bird that had broken off from his prison, he came to a halt when he noticed the frail form sitting beneath the oak tree in the distance. Before him was Marianne Pinon, her gaze lost in the horizon as she hugged her arms protectively around her torso and sobbed silently to herself. The sight was so melancholy, he almost felt sorry for the miserable woman before him.

Two weeks had passed since Erik had last seen her. His bewildered state of body and mind seemed to subside immediately at the mere sight of her. Finally, for once in his life, his wishes would be granted and he would receive the answers he was so desperate for.

However, having the woman he so longed for mere metres away from him made him freeze right at the spot. Erik would not have wanted anything more than to enclose her in his arms, even for one last time; he thought to himself what it would be like to hold, caress and kiss her once more... In his eyes she appeared even more beautiful than he remembered if that could ever be possible. Even though she was crying, there was something about her that made her seem radiant in his eyes. Now he understood that her absence from his life would be the hardest fact to bear. He longed for her, in a way he had never felt in his life. He longed for her touch, for her sweet caresses, but most of all he craved her company...

Marianne had been one of a handful of people to treat him like a real man rather than a monster and he desperately longed for her companionship now that she too had abandoned him to wallow in the lonely abyss of his existence. More than anything he needed an explanation as to the reason she had broken off their engagement so callously. The woman he was regarding at the moment couldn't possibly be the heartless temptress she had tried to pass herself off as. In the distance he was gazing at a broken woman, one who appeared to him like she was bearing the weight of the world at her shoulders. He needed to talk to her.

How would she respond if he approached her right now? How would she respond to his touch, if he ever dared to touch her again? 'No! Wake up!' he tried to alert himself trying desperately not to fall under her spell again so easily. With his mind in constant turmoil, he rose to his full height and proceeded towards the place where Marianne was sitting.

As he approached her, looking at her back, he noticed that she cradled herself back and forth just like she would do with a baby. He almost felt his heart break when he heard her pained sobs; yet no, he shouldn't give in to her deceptive nature. He needed to constantly remind himself of the fact that she had abandoned him for her perfect Baron, much like Christine had done to follow her handsome Viscount. Women were all the same and he needed to never forget that. Erik fought with himself and the urge to sweep her in his arms and hold her there forever. He finally reached the place where she was and towered over her silently.

"Do you find it imperative to wander within the boundaries of my estate?" his booming voice interrupted Marianne's thoughts and made her jump where she was sitting.

For a few moments she wouldn't dare turn her gaze at his direction, merely lowering her hands from around her upper body and placing them on her sides stiffly.

"Am I not even worthy of your attention now? Is that it?" he pressed on, still receiving no response from her. "I asked you a question Mademoiselle!" he spat with venom.

Marianne stood from her spot and rose to her full height before him. She turned to him but still avoided his eyes. His clipped voice gave her chills with its iciness and the fury it held as he spoke to her.

"Do not worry Mademoiselle de Duchess. I am wearing my mask; I can guarantee you will not be repulsed by my abhorrent appearance."

Her eyes met his dejectedly, unable to utter a single word. They stared at each-other for what seemed like an eternity, lost in the moment and finally she gathered the carriage to speak. "I apologize Erik. I should leave."

"Is my presence so disagreeable to you Mademoiselle?" he sneered.

"Don't Erik… please… I will go and leave you in peace." she whispered as she wiped her still damp cheeks from the residue of tears.

"Why are you in such a hurry to escape my company Mademoiselle de Duchess?"

"I would hate to distress you with my presence… I really should leave…" she turned to flee away from him, unable to bear the hatred she saw shimmering in his eyes any longer. Suddenly his hand lashed out and grabbed her upper arm and a jolt of pain ran through her already strained appendage. She tried to pull away and a yelp of pain issued forth from her lips. Immediately he let go of her but still remained close enough so that she could hear him growl from the back of his throat.

"Is this what we have been reduced to then? You now despise my touch? Not too long ago you couldn't have enough of my caresses!"

"Please Erik!" she protested and started to walk away from him but his hand shot out again taking hold of her arm and holding her firmly in place. "Erik you are hurting me!" she cried in pain.

"All I want to do is talk to you!"

"I believe we've said enough Erik."

"No Marianne, you owe me an explanation!"

"Oh Erik, some things are better left unsaid…"

"I had faith in you! I believed you had the courage to speak the truth always! Now… Now you don't even have the gall to look me in the eyes and tell me that all this time everything that happened between us was nothing but a game to you!"

"I don't want to have this conversation…"

"I don't give a damn about what you do or do not want my dear. I don't give a damn about whether you feel at ease or not. You cannot simply walk away from me!"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I changed my mind?"

"Don't you understand I have to know? Don't you think you owe me an explanation?"

"I have already explained my decision to you Erik. Why must you insist that I keep hurting you?"

"You couldn't have meant what you said to me that day! You are a liar Marianne! I opened my heart to you! You accepted me for who I am! You swore you would love me forever! It cannot be! Your heart cannot be so cold!"

"Oh Erik, you don't understand… Things are not that simple!"

"But of course! A monster couldn't possibly understand."

"Don't talk like that Erik. I never considered you a monster. Never!"

"If you despise me so, why then did you give yourself to me? Why did you fill me with promises? Since the first day I met you, the only thing you kept repeating to me was that you dreamed of meeting someone, to fall in love and create a family with your 'soul mate'. I cannot believe you let me make love to you and as soon as you agreed to marry me you betrayed me to run off to another man."

"Erik, it is all over between us. You have to finally realize the fact and carry on with your life." With this, she pulled away from him and freed her arm turning to walk away.

"Carry on with my life? How dare you, you… harlot!" he caught up with her in two strides and his words had the desired effect, making her freeze on the spot. "What life are you talking about? You have ruined me! You knew all about my past and still you used me in order to accomplish your sick plan! Was it all about making your precious Baron jealous Marianne? Is that it? I have to hand it to you. You are a much better actress than Christine ever was…"

Marianne stepped back as he advanced on her and soon her back was pushed back against the trunk of the oak tree. "Why don't you explain to me Mademoiselle de Duchess? Weren't you elated but a month ago when you accepted my marriage proposal? Weren't you as excited as I was to venture on a new life by my side?"

"Oh Erik, please don't do this to yourself. You don't understand!"

"I am doing this to myself? There is nothing worse that could ever happen to me. You have undone me…"

At his words Marianne finally allowed the tears she had been holding to flow freely from her eyes.

"Tell me Marianne, how could you hold me in your arms, how could you give yourself to me with such abandon, how could you tell me you loved me?"

Marianne closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the trunk, unable to look into his face any longer.

"Do you honestly think I will be moved by your tears? Especially when you ruthlessly ended our relationship as if I were nothing more than a used rag… Am I supposed to pity you?"

She opened her eyes slowly only to meet his icy gaze as he regarded her. "Please Erik… Stop…" she whimpered brokenly.

Erik lowered his voice as he spoke. "How can you do this to me? Can't you see I love you? Can't you see you are killing me?" His eyes softened as he kept his gaze fixed on hers and raised his hands to her face, stroking her beloved features. "Look at me Marianne… Can you honestly tell me you don't love me?"

Determined to end this once and for all, Marianne closed her eyes and placed her hands on Erik's firm chest to push him away but ultimately wasn't able to do it.

"Open your eyes my love. Tell me the truth for once. Tell me you don't miss me. Tell me you are not suffering away from me. Tell me you don't think of me. Tell me you don't miss me when you are lying alone in your bed at night."

Her chest heaved as she sobbed uncontrollably and she bunched the fabric of his shirt in her fingers until her knuckles turned white from the force.

"Don't do this to me Erik. I cannot stand it."

"Open your eyes and tell me it was all a game to you. Tell me you don't love me."

Marianne shook her head unable to speak through her tears and tried to push him away but to no avail. Erik's hands flew to her face and he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her face to his forcefully. She fluttered her eyes open and their eyes met as they breathed heavily, each trying to control themselves. For a second Marianne thought he was going to kiss her and felt her heart stop in her chest. Erik on his part sensing that all it would take for the passion to flair between them would be to close the distance between them, tried to remain calm and grazing his lips against hers spoke in a grave voice.

"I love you Marianne. I have loved you since the first day I saw you. I don't care anymore. If I can't have you, my life is not worth living. Just tell me you don't love me. Kill me, I don't care."

His words pierced through her heart and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to embrace him, never to let him go. She yearned to tell him the truth, to confide in him that she was expecting his baby, to beg him to save her from Olivier. Instead, she managed to compose herself and spoke in what she hoped was a cold tone.

"Enough! I don't have to explain myself to you! I am an independent woman, free to do as I please. Leave me alone!" Her words had the desired effect and Erik looked at her with utter disgust reflected in his eyes.

"You are indeed free to do as you please and since you have made your choice I will never bother you again. Go to your perfect fiancé. I hope you will find happiness, have many beautiful children and live in your perfect world happily ever after."

Marianne stared at him breathless at the harshness of his words.

"Just keep one thing in mind Marianne. As perfect as your world may be, as much wealth as you can gather, however beautiful everything and everyone is around you, your life will be empty without love. You taught me that."

He made a move to step away from her but found that he was unable to do so as her fingers were still clutching his shirt. He took her hands in his and determinedly disentangled himself from her, pushing her back against the tree and leaving her behind without turning to cast her another glance.

Marianne stood there for a few seconds and then, unable to stand any longer fell to her knees as she watched his retreating form while he walked away.

"I love you Erik. You are my life. How am I going to live without you? Why?... Why?" she whispered desperately. She hugged her arms around her torso, protecting her unborn child that was growing inside her and finally allowed her sobs to consume her.

* * *

Erik had woken up at the first light of dawn at least five hours ago and had been lying in his bed ever since. Three days had gone by since he had last seen Marianne and he still couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about the hurtful words they had exchanged. He had been a nervous wreck ever since. He spent his days in bed, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, chastising himself for his abhorrent behavior towards the woman who held his heart regardless of the callous way she had ended their affair. 

He was alternating between self-loathing and self-righteousness, his gentlemanly side in constant battle with the Phantom who kept whispering in his ear he had every right to react the way he did, mocking him for how soft he had become and how easily the Erik of the past would have gutted the Baron to take back the woman who belonged to him.

Suddenly, a knock on the door pulled him out of his reveries. He grunted and turned on his side, pulling the covers over his head but a few seconds later a more persistent knock reached his ears.

"Master? It is I." he heard Vincent's curt voice call from behind the mahogany door.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted at the top of his lungs without making a move to get out of bed.

Another knock on the door reached his ears and the sound of the doorknob turning as the butler made his way into the room.

"I told you to leave me be!" he grumbled menacingly and threw the covers from his torso, raising his head to look at the insolent servant.

"Master, are you feeling quite alright? Perhaps you are suffering of influenza?" Vincent ventured again, unwavering in light of his master's obvious ill temper.

"I am perfectly fine old man. Now leave me in peace." Erik groaned and fell back against the soft mattress.

"It is well past 12 o' clock Master. Perhaps you would like me to serve breakfast or instruct the cook to start preparing your lunch?" the butler pressed on.

"Are you daft Vincent? How many times must I tell you to leave me alone? I don't want breakfast, lunch or dinner. I don't want coffee, I don't want tea, and most certainly **I don't want to see anyone at the moment**." he almost screamed.

"Certainly Sir. I will just leave your correspondence on your dresser. Ring the bell if you need anything." the butler said, finally relenting and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Erik stood from his bed puzzled as to who would be sending mail to him. He had not received any correspondence for the better part of three years. Ever since he had been informed by his commissary on financial issues that Madame Antoinette Giry had passed away and her daughter had moved to the Americas with her husband warranting his hefty patronage futile, he rarely received mail anymore.

In a curious state of mind, he stepped over to his dresser by the door and took the creamy envelope between his fingers. It was marked "Attention of Monsieur Erik Destler, Rouen" and turning it over in his hands he saw the sender was none other than the Baron Olivier Dervaux. A white-hot blinding rage washed over him and Erik ripped the edge of the envelope fiercely, almost destroying the elegant stationery.

"The honour of your presence is requested in celebrating the engagement of the future Baron and Baroness Dervaux on Friday the 29th of September at 7 o'clock at the Pinon estate."

His eyes glazed over and the envelope with the invitation fell from his hands. No! It couldn't be possible. She was going through with it after all.

'It can't be… It cannot be possible! She used to tell me she loved me and I lost myself in her eyes. Marianne cannot be so twisted! Why would she send me this invitation now? Does she want to kill me? Does she derive pleasure out of watching me in pain over her loss?'

A single lonely tear ran down his cheek as Erik's eyes fell on the invitation once more.

'What happened to your love Marianne? You swore you loved me, you swore you would never hurt me, you swore you would never betray me. Will nothing be enough for you? Do you want my heart on a platter to quench your insatiable ego? How could I have been so wrong about you? Why did I let myself believe your empty promises? Will you be happy once you turn the knife of your happiness by the Baron's side in my wound? Will that finally be enough?'

Suddenly he registered the feeling of wetness on his hand and realized he was crying. Determinedly he raised his fingers to wipe his face clean of the saline moistness and his eyes hardened as he bent on one knee and picked up the invitation once more. Did she wish to make him suffer? Did she think he would keep on begging her to change her mind and take him back? Did she think he would die of a broken heart at her loss? She was sorely mistaken if she harbored such foolish notions. He might be dead inside but he refused to give her the pleasure of laughing at his gullibility.

He would attend her engagement to the perfect Baron Dervaux and congratulate the happy couple on the happy occasion. He would even go so far as to extend his best wishes for a lifetime together between her and her chosen husband.

'Will that finally be enough?' he thought to himself as he tucked the invitation into the torn envelope and put them away in the top drawer of his dresser.

A determined gleam in his eye, he rang the bell and summoned Vincent to prepare a hot bath for him. Less than an hour later he was dressed impeccably and on his way to Rouen in his lavish carriage. Once there, he purchased some supplies such as sheets and ink for his compositions, a new metronome to replace his old one which had been ruined during his blaze of fury of a few days ago, and of course a stand to replace the fine podium he had thrown out the window in his mad outburst.

Exiting the music store, he almost bumped into the familiar face of Corine Souris. The young lady smiled agreeably as he apologized cordially for not paying attention to where he was going and surprised him when she admitted she had noticed him while he was in the store and was purposefully waiting for him to step out.

Erik smiled politely, although somewhat uneasily at her words, but felt a cold sheen of sweat gather on his forehead at her next words.

"Monsieur Destler, I was wondering whether you will be attending your neighbor's engagement party this coming Friday."

"I… I only received the invitation this morning Mademoiselle and must admit I haven't given the fact much thought." he stammered, trying to appear nonchalant regarding the matter.

"Oh, isn't it curious how swiftly everything happened? Of course Olivier has been trying to get Marianne to marry him for quite a few years now but I could swear she would finally remain a spinster given the way she conducted herself around the Baron. Can you imagine she is so impractical in her notions she was always talking about meeting her soul mate and binding her life with his for the rest of her life? I blame it all on those books she is always reading. Such a shame for a woman as sought after as herself to be so hopelessly romantic… It is a good thing she finally gave up her foolish notions and decided to settle down, don't you think?"

As the air headed Corine Souris carried on with her nonsensical ramblings, Erik simply nodded his head in response, not even registering a word she was saying. They walked on side by side and when they were finally standing in front of her carriage, Erik bowed his head cordially and prepared to turn on his heel to flee the idiotic presence of the girl. He knew he would not be able to stand another minute of her company without going mad and prepared to make an escape when Mademoiselle Souris astonished him again.

"So I take it you have no escort for the night of the party Monsieur Destler?" she smiled invitingly.

"No Mademoiselle" he responded seriously, finally deciphering what was expected by the girl before him. He regarded her suspiciously for a few seconds and decided now would be a good time as any to pay back Marianne for her betrayal. "As a matter of fact, I was meaning to ask you whether you would consider escorting me to the ball." he offered, smiling pleasantly.

The girl smiled a genuine smile and tried to appear demure as she lowered her eyes and then met his stoutly. "I would be delighted to Monsieur Destler!"

Erik smiled cordially and helped her board the awaiting carriage, standing on the sidewalk for a long time after the vehicle set off, his pleasant smile slowly turning into a sinister grimace.

He walked to his own awaiting carriage haughtily and as soon as he sat in the plush cushioned seat and heard the whip of his coachman hit the air and the vehicle was set into motion his maniacal laughter rang out in the empty space. "I wonder whether Corine Souris will be enough to give you a taste of your own medicine my love…" he whispered cynically to himself as the carriage carried him back to his grand mansion.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Well, here's another chapter which we hope you guys will enjoy.

There are many people reading the story who have expressed their objections regarding Marianne not telling Erik the truth. We have said it time and again but we never tire and we'll say it one last time.

Marianne is indeed outspoken, she is stubborn, willful, courageous, etc. Also, she is quite aware of the fact that Olivier is dangerous and that not only she but also her child is in peril if she remains by the Baron's side.

However, she still remains a woman living in the 1880s. Keep that in mind for a second and consider the fact that Olivier has been threatening to have Erik arrested which of course would lead to his death as he is the notorious Phantom of the Opera who had hundreds of people killed when he crushed the chandelier. Also, he was an extortionist, a con-man and a murderer.

Keeping all that in mind, it's not so far-fetched that Marianne would hesitate to confide in Erik and have him face his doom.

Yes, Erik is a genius, he is ravishing, he has powerful sturdy thighs, he is ready to do anything for the woman he loves and all that BUT Marianne has to look out for his well-being. She knows perfectly well she's hurting him but she will do anything –and we mean ANYTHING- to protect her man. At least in our version of the story…

Anyway, if you can't find all this believable, we hope that you will continue to enjoy this story even in the form it is presented to you. We have said time and again that things will get worse as we reach the end but apparently you didn't believe us. Well, believe it people. We are determined to see this through our way; we believe that this story deserves a striking end.

We hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well as the following ones. Keep in mind that by now we are more or less 10 chapters from the end...

Also, a note that we just watched the trailer for 300 and we're quite shaken by the fact that Gerry will be strutting around dressed in nothing but a red cloak and teeny-tiny briefs. AGRRRRRRR!

**

* * *

Chapter 38**

Olivier straightened his tie as he entered the Pinon mansion with a satisfied smirk on his face. His fantasy was finally becoming reality and he couldn't help but feel smug in light of his union to the object of his affection. It had taken him a long time to accomplish his heart's desire but in the end all of his efforts and long patience had proven worthwhile.

He reflected on that fateful night when he had faced Marianne regarding her last meeting with Erik Destler. She had obviously been shaken by the encounter, returning to her home shattered after the way her lover had confronted her. He almost laughed out loud when he was reminded of the way Destler had pressed Marianne on for an answer but he had felt so proud when his little girl had managed to retain her composure.

Indeed Marianne had proven trustworthy when, despite her evident sorrow, she had kept their little secret and remained wallowing in her own misery after Destler had walked away from her, disgust drawn on his face. Olivier had contemplated to leave her be after the way her despicable lover had maltreated her, but finally he had not been able to do so, gloating in his victory as soon as Marianne had returned to her home.

He had followed her to her estate less than a half hour later, triumphantly stating how proud she had made him, informing her that he knew he could finally trust her now that she had become so docile. When she had enquired as to why he was so joyful all of a sudden, Olivier had casually revealed to her that he had been watching her all along during her little walk in the forest and had bore witness to her run-in with her lover.

She had been surprised to say the least and her shock increased tenfold when he had informed her that Erik Destler was being watched twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. She had been devastated at the revelation, realizing she was ultimately trapped and there could be absolutely no escape from her loving fiancé. The report he had provided on Erik Destler's actions following to their breakup had been enough to break Marianne's spirit – or at least what had been left of her once vibrant outspoken personality and she had been compliant to his every whim ever since.

Olivier would have pitied the poor girl if he didn't know any better. However, the simple truth of the matter was that women were not to be trusted, especially the sweet innocent Marianne Pinon who had whored herself to a monster and was now bearing his bastard child.

Once Olivier had found out about her involvement with the demon, he had seriously considered the option of discarding his obsession for the cheap harlot his childhood sweetheart had become. However, there could be no better bride for him under any circumstances. Marianne was of noble blood, had inherited a vast amount of wealth from her parents and would surely make a fitting mother for his children. After all, he could always keep up his affairs out of wedlock as while maintaining his impeccable image within his social circle.

Tonight would be hilarious. If Erik Destler dared to make an appearance, he would be ready for him. The engagement party was not only a social event in Olivier's mind. It could turn out to be the ideal trap for the fiend if he even attempted to make a scene.

* * *

Marianne sat in front of her vanity mirror, a forlorn look in her eyes as she stared at the image before her. There was no doubt in her mind she would receive innumerable compliments on her appearance this night. The crisp white gown she wore complemented beautifully her fair complexion and it hugged her curves delightfully. Beads were intricately sewn into the silky fabric, sparkling with every move she made. The cleavage was low-cut enough to accentuate her breasts elegantly and the corset she wore effectively camouflaged her imperceptibly round belly.

The skirt of the dress was absolutely striking as the crystals that started out densely embroidered on the corsage were sparsely positioned on the voluminous material which hugged her hips and then fell abundant over her legs. It was a gorgeous attire that could easily be mistaken for a wedding gown; one which Olivier had chosen for her himself, eager to show off his young fiancé's beauty. She knew the image she presented was stunning, but the melancholy look in her eyes was discordant with her immaculate appearance.

She knew a woman was not supposed to be so gloomy on her engagement night, but she just couldn't help herself. She had been acting cheerful for the past two weeks or so whenever she had company, but every time she found some time to herself, tears would well in her eyes in light of her future as Baroness Dervaux. She was aware of the fact that she was the envy of all unmarried women in Rouen, her future husband a much sought-after bachelor, but all of those women would never experience the abject pain that was piercing through her heart at this very moment.

Ever since she had been a little girl, she had been dreaming of falling in love and creating a family with a man who would effectively sweep her off her feet. At some point in her life she had almost given up on that dream, thinking that she was being overly romantic, wishing for something that would never happen. Alas, she had indeed fallen in love with a ravishing man who returned her feelings and would do anything to build a happy life for the two of them and their children, but she had lost everything in an instance.

When Erik had proposed marriage to her, she had been the happiest woman on the face of the earth. The thought of spending the rest of her life by Erik's side, raising his children, giving him the family he had been deprived of all through his life had made her perfectly content. However, she had been compelled to destroy that dream, seeing it crumble before her eyes when she had been forced to hurt the man she so dearly loved, under the weight of Olivier's threats.

When she had last seen Erik in the forest, his spiteful words and the irony in which he regarded her had been enough to shatter her heart into a million pieces. She had never expected Erik to have the capacity for such cruelty towards her; however she knew she had been worthy of it. Her heart ached when she thought of the broken man and the fierce way in which he had regarded her following to their breakup.

Her hand traveled to her belly, protectively stroking the slight swell there and tears flooded her eyes as she thought of the baby that was growing inside of her. The baby that would never know its father; the little child who would undoubtedly be scrutinized by her future husband.

She knew she would love this child with all her heart, regardless of the deformity it might inherit from its father. It was all she had left of Erik Destler and although she felt hollow knowing the man who held her heart hated her after the way she had ended their relationship, she had to go on for the sake of the innocent life she would bear into this world.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and set her shoulders determinedly as she stood from her seat before the vanity mirror and prepared herself for the long night that lay ahead. As she opened the door and slowly descended the stairs, she absentmindedly thought that this must be what condemned men are feeling when they are being led to their death. She stood before the door which led to the ballroom and took a deep breath before taking the doorknob in her palm, turning it slowly.

* * *

Two hours later, Marianne thought she would scream from the sheer effort she put into smiling cordially to the members of the Rouen elite who had gathered to celebrate the engagement of Baron Dervaux to Duchess Pinon. Everyone around her appeared to be enjoying themselves, obviously happy to see the Duchess finally settled with a man worthy of her. The handsome couple made quite an impression that night and Marianne was certain Olivier would be appeased by the event's turnout.

Olivier was boasting like an idiot by her side, showing off her engagement ring to their acquaintances, smiling broadly every time someone mentioned how long overdue their union had been. She sighed inwardly and looked away, only to stiffen when she noticed a pair of azure eyes staring openly at her. Her face was drained of color when she saw the man her heart ached for walk toward her and Olivier with Corine Souris by his side.

As the couple walked to them, Marianne noticed Corine appeared ecstatic as she hang herself on Erik's arm, greeting everyone they passed on the way, occasionally stopping to chat with some of her friends. Erik on his part appeared to be totally oblivious to the crowd that surrounded them, his eyes fixed on her own as he advanced on the couple. When they finally reached Olivier and Marianne, Erik turned his attention to the Baron smiling curtly. Immediately, Marianne felt Corine's arms entwine around her shoulders, the young woman pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Marianne, I am genuinely happy for you! You must be thrilled to finally be marrying your childhood sweetheart!" Letting go of Marianne, she turned to Olivier with a wide smile on her lips. "And you Olivier, make sure to take good care of Marianne! She is such a lovely..."

Marianne heard no more of Corine's ramblings as Erik took her hand in his palms and bowed curtly before her. In a haze, she felt his lips touch her cold flesh cordially and heard him wish her happiness by her beloved's side. She felt like crying when she saw him turn his attention back to Olivier, shaking his hand in a congratulatory manner while Corine kept babbling about how nice it was to see such a handsome couple finally decide to bind their fates in marriage.

Erik seemed somewhat distant as he suffered the ramblings of his partner and glanced at the crowd around them. A passing attendant offered them champagne and they each took a flute of the golden liquid in their hands.

Erik cleared his throat and raised his glass in an elegant manner, offering a toast for the affianced couple. "May you live a long, prosperous life with each-other and create a perfect family together. I wish you all happiness!" he toasted and downed his champagne in one gulp.

Olivier gloated foolishly by her side, leaning in to touch a soft kiss on her lips. She tried to pull away but, joking about his timid bride-to-be, her fiancé leaned in again claiming her mouth with his openly before their guests. Everyone around them laughed jovially; all except the tall, brooding man who wore a mask which hid his disdain at the sight before him.

As soon as Olivier let go of her, Marianne's eyes shot out to where Erik was standing but a few moments ago to see him lead Corine away onto the makeshift dance-floor for a waltz. As the couple swirled around lost in the rhythm and seemingly each-other, Marianne couldn't help but feel a wave of resentment wash over her. 'Is that it then? Was our affair so trivial to him that he managed to forget all about me in less than two weeks? I am heart-broken at our breakup and he has already found my replacement?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Olivier whisper in her ear with a hint of mirth lacing his voice. "I see your lover has already gotten over you my dear. Could that be a sign of your shortcomings in bed? Perhaps I should rethink our current arrangements then?" She turned her head to see his eyes glinting mockingly at her.

Beside herself with bitterness, she dared to trigger his anger. "May I be excused Olivier? I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden."

"Certainly dearest. After all, I know you won't be wandering off… You have nowhere to turn to anymore, do you now?" he scoffed and watched with amusement as she stalked off to the balcony.

* * *

Once alone, she disappeared into an alcove where she hoped she would remain unseen and allowed her tears to flow freely on her cheeks. The pain in her heart was immense as she pondered on the way Erik had regarded her with such… indifference. How could he be so callous as to court another so soon after their breakup? Had he ever truly loved her? No! There could be no love in his heart if he was so prompt in finding her replacement. And to think she had believed him! To think she had fallen for his act! She had been nothing but a plaything to him! A pastime until another woman would catch his eye.

Her vision became blurry as she let go and her tears finally ran freely on her cheeks. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and stepped further into the alcove that kept her concealed from prying eyes. She quickly wiped her cheeks dry and turned to peer in the direction of the noise, only to find Erik standing on the balcony alone, the right side of his face visible to her.

The white of his mask glowed in the pale moonlight as he raised his head to the sky and looked at the stars that shone above. As Marianne watched him, he lowered his head and touched his hand to his forehead as if he were suffering from a headache. Deciding she wouldn't stand for this any longer, she let her temper boil over and stepped out of her hiding place to walk over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded from him and noticed his shoulders immediately tense when he heard her voice call out to him. When she realized he wasn't about to answer her question, she pressed him further. "I asked you something Erik. Why are you here tonight?"

He casually turned to her, speaking in a calm voice. "I received an invitation to the joyous occasion Mademoiselle de Duchess. I thought your fiancé had informed you of the fact."

"Olivier invited you to the engagement?" she asked, dumbfounded for a moment. What reason could Olivier possibly have for inviting his adversary to their engagement? Was it only because he wished to bring her more pain or did he have something else in mind? Suddenly afraid, she looked around to find they were all alone on the verandah. She moved towards the wide screen doors to go back into the ballroom again, but Erik stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

"Not so fast Mademoiselle. I never had the chance to congratulate you in person for your excellent choice in a husband."

"Erik, not again… please…" she tried to stop him short, but seemingly he was determined to hurt her once more.

"Come now Mademoiselle. You don't have to be so shy after all that has transpired between us. Won't you allow me the joy of wishing you all the happiness in the world? To wish you for your marriage to flourish and for your handsome fiancé to grant you with many beautiful children?" he sneered as he advanced on her like a panther.

Marianne felt a wave of panic wash over her as Erik approached her dangerously and she had to step back to avoid any contact with him. When he had cornered her back to the alcove she had emerged from minutes earlier he stopped moving altogether, staring at her intently. "What is the matter Mademoiselle? Cat got your tongue? Wouldn't it be appropriate for you to thank me for my wishes? Any self-respecting noble would follow the simple conventions of your high society."

His words struck a cord in her and suddenly she was unable to control her exasperation any longer. "Thank you Erik! Should I expect a similar invitation from you soon?" she confronted him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, taken aback by her query.

"I am talking about Corine Souris Erik! I am talking about the scornful way you regarded me the other day only to show up at my engagement with another woman by your side, less than two weeks following to our breakup."

"You don't know what you are talking about Marianne." he shrugged her off, turning to step away from her.

Beside herself with fury, Marianne caught his arm and turned him so that he would look at her again. "Do I now? You were openly flirting with her before my eyes! You dare to escort her in my home when less than a week ago you confronted me about marrying another man! I see you wasted no time in finding my replacement Monsieur Destler!" she almost shouted in his face before he caught her upper arms in an iron grasp and pushed her so that her back was pressed against the wall behind her.

"You must be mad! You have no right to ask me to be faithful to what we once had Marianne! You yourself broke up with me because you wanted nothing to do with a monster such as myself and now you have the nerve to demand of me to mourn the memory of our love affair? I am free to do what I shall Marianne! I am free to court Corine Souris or any other woman I find agreeable to my tastes."

"Get out of my house now! And take that daft escort of yours with you!" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I will leave when I damn well please! I told you before Marianne. No one will tell me what to do and when to do it, do you hear?" he challenged her, pressing his body flush against hers, effectively pinning her to the wall behind her.

Marianne, desperate to find some way to vent her anger, raised her hand to slap him but he caught her arm millimeters before her palm made contact with his uncovered cheek, pulling her to him until their faces were inches away, their breaths mingling in the crisp night air.

She thought he was going to kiss her and prepared herself for the feel of his lips against her own, but suddenly Erik let go of her pushing her away from him as if her touch had scorched his skin.

"Don't try my patience Marianne." were his last words as he turned his back and stomped away from her and into the ballroom again.

She stood there for a few minutes trying to collect her senses and finally took in a few calming breaths before she decided to step back into the grand ballroom to face the crowd once more. When she searched Erik's tall dark form, he was nowhere to be seen. She saw Sophie Virago standing among her family and approached her, trying to smile pleasantly.

"Sophie, I haven't seen Corine in a while. Where has she disappeared off to?" she enquired casually.

"Oh, her escort, Monsieur Destler was not feeling very well and they left but a few minutes ago. Olivier was looking for you. Better track him down before someone tries to steal him away!" she offered playfully, turning her attention back to her brother who said something to her at that moment.

Marianne walked back to where she had left Olivier some time ago, thinking up a believable story to appease his irritation if she found him in a foul mood. Apparently though, her fiancé was finally feeling secure regarding her affection to Erik Destler. As soon as he saw her approach him, he extended his hand out to her, inviting her to come to him. When she reached him on shaky legs, he put one of his arms around her shoulders, gently touching his lips upon her forehead.

"Did you miss me my love?" he asked, not expecting her answer as he turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with one of his business associates.

* * *

For the first time over three years, Erik felt the rage in him shimmering, threatening to boil over and drive him over the edge. He tried to keep the murderous fury that consumed him at bay and, reaching Corine Souris, he murmured an excuse about feeling ill and in need of leaving the social gathering. The gullible maiden fussed over his condition in a worrisome manner and insisted on leaving the engagement party with him, wanting to make sure he would be alright.

They walked together towards Olivier Dervaux and Corine once again expressed her heartfelt wishes for happiness to the happy couple. While Corine enquired as to where Marianne had scurried off to, jokingly warning Olivier not to let her out of his sights now that she had finally agreed to marry him in such short notice, Erik seriously contemplated the option of strangling the jovial Baron who was heartily laughing at Corine's comments. He in turn offered his grievance at having to leave the lovely festivities so soon and, offering his arm to Mademoiselle Souris, led her out of the grand ballroom.

Soon they were in his carriage and Erik managed to avoid idle conversation feigning a headache until finally they reached the Souris estate and he heaved a sigh of relief as he exited the vehicle, cordially helping Corine out of the carriage and walking her to the grand entrance.

Corine thanked him for escorting her to the party and expressed her wish to see him soon, but he shrugged her off curtly, mumbling something vague about looking forward to their next meeting under his breath.

Apparently disappointed that he wouldn't set an actual date, Corine stood there for a few seconds, idly straightening invisible creases on the voluminous skirt of her gown. Instead of taking advantage of the silence which engulfed them however, Erik opted for the easy way out, before he was bound to do something he would regret later. Taking her fingers in his hand, he bowed his head curtly and turned on his heel, quickly boarding his carriage and instructing his driver to take him back to his mansion. True, his encounter with Marianne had left him agitated, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips softly caressing his, but he would never be so foolish as to impose his passions on the plain Corine, even if that meant his suffering would increase.

Reaching his mansion he stepped out of the carriage and, knowing he would not be able to find sleep that night, walked over to the stables instead of entering the house. He prepared his horse himself, trying to relieve some of his tension through the task, but as soon as he was finished and mounted the black stallion realized it would take a long, hard ride to clear his troubled mind.

Pushing his heels into the stallion's sides somewhat roughly, he held on tightly as the strong animal rode off into the night. The air that was blowing through his hair in addition to the wild pace of his horse helped to relax him somewhat and, as soon as he reached the clearing which separated his estate from Marianne's and saw the festive lights glimmering in the distance, he pulled on the reins in his hands, pulling the stallion into an easy trot.

Looking out into the distance, he let his mind wander back to Marianne. Ever since she had broken up with him, he had not allowed himself to dream of her touch or the feel of her lips against his, choosing to wallow in his misery instead, opting for the familiar sensation of self-pity. It was much easier for him to try and hate her for the way she had misled him into believing there could be a future for them. Whenever unbidden images of her adorable face would spring to his mind, he would viciously try to stomp them down, venting his anger and hurt on his music or some tedious chore that would help him empty his brain of the dangerous notions. If that didn't help, he would turn to alcohol, drowning his pain in brandy, slowly drinking himself into blessed oblivion.

He couldn't do that tonight though. His ride had only led him back to where it had all started and somehow he knew alcohol would do nothing to numb the ache in his heart this time. Seeing Marianne so radiant next to the Baron who was soon to become her lawfully wedded husband had only intensified his yearning for her.

This should have been their night! She should have been standing next to him tonight, accepting her friends' wishes for a happy life by the side of the man she loved; him, not that pompous dundee who only cared for himself and, according to Marianne viewed women as nothing more than property to be purchased. Why? Why had she made such a choice? He could swear she had meant it each and every time the words "I love you" sprang from her lips and yet the memory only taunted him now that she had left him for her precious Baron.

He could sympathize with her fear of any children of his bearing the hideous deformity of their father's face but still, the way she had ended things between them didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. One day she had been so open to him; her every touch, her words, her gaze, declarations of her love for him and then… nothing. She had ended their affair as simply as that, telling him it had all been a lie; a frivolous passion for his flesh.

It had to be a lie! Marianne was an honorable woman, a virgin when he had met her, who had given up control of her senses when her love for him had blinded her to social propriety. No woman with a hollow heart such as the one she claimed to have would have fussed over a wounded beast the way she had done when Raoul's blade had pierced his shoulder. According to Vincent, she had stayed with him until he had regained his senses, denying any form of rest until she had made sure he would be alright. No! This woman wasn't the heartless crone she had tried to pass herself off as; this was the woman he had fallen in love with, the woman who defied everything and everyone to protect the man she cared about.

She had told him she wanted a family of her own, perfect children she would raise with her perfect husband. He could understand that, he had been trying to understand it for the past two weeks or he knew he would go insane. However, he knew Olivier Dervaux was far from perfect; at least in Marianne's eyes. Why then choose him? If she wanted someone with a normal face to be the father of her children, Marianne could have had anyone from a wide variety of suitors. Why Olivier? What had happened that night when Raoul de Chagny had challenged him to a duel? Had he forced Marianne to marry his friend in order to make sure she would be free of the beast who once haunted the Opera Populaire? Would he demand that the Baron and his wife move to Paris to protect his cousin from the monster next?

Why would Marianne follow such orders if the fop had indeed meddled into business that was not his own though? His lover was outspoken, free in spirit and infuriatingly willful when she put her mind to it. What could Raoul possibly have said to convince his cousin to break off her short-lived engagement to the Phantom?

He couldn't put his finger on it but now that he thought about it clearly, something had to be wrong. His encounter with Marianne tonight pointed towards that syllogism quite plainly. Why would she be so infuriated by his apparent attachment to Corine Souris otherwise? She must harbor feelings for him to be so jealous of the bland maiden…

Yes! Marianne was hiding something but, for the life of him, he couldn't fathom what would make her conceal the truth from him… All he knew was that he had to do something! He had to make her open up to him before she tied her life to the Baron. Only fifteen days remained before the wedding. Fifteen days that separated him from the eternal darkness he faced without Marianne Pinon in his life. He would have to act fast. He would have to resort to desperate measures to make sure he could save her from the hell of a loveless marriage.

Erik Destler was too refined to force the woman who was the light of his life admit she had lied to him. Only the Phantom could be so cruel as to break his lover's resolve to sacrifice the love they shared for whatever frivolous reason. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Erik Destler was nothing if not desperate.

Perhaps it was time for the Phantom to take one last bow before the curtain was drawn on the play of his life forever and he faced the peril of eternal abyss as all was lost to him.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Another dramatic chapter is here but this time you will find a little treat to compensate all of you who have been so patient with us for so long.

Be patient girls, we're only a few chapter away from the end!

Consider yourselves warned for graphic material that lies ahead. We hope that this will be as much fan to read for you as it has been for us writing it.

No more long speeches today. Lay back and enjoy the show!

**

* * *

Chapter 39**

Erik had broken into Marianne's room at least two hours earlier and had been waiting for her ever since. At first, thinking it wouldn't be long before she would retire to her chambers, he had sat in the armchair by her bed but hearing the music and the commotion of the crowd that had gathered for the happy occasion, he had realized his wait would be a long one.

He had subsequently walked out on the balcony and had sat in the shadows there, waiting for the party to end so that the hostess would retire. He had chosen this spot because this way he was able to peer at the guests as they left the estate, the long line of carriages waiting for the Rouen elite becoming shorter as time passed.

For a second the thought that Olivier would join Marianne as she retired to her bedroom terrified him. Not because he was afraid of being found out by the Baron of course; he could easily rid himself of the man if the opportunity presented itself. What he couldn't accept was the idea that Marianne and Olivier would share the same bed. The image of his beloved giving herself to another man came unbidden to him and he gritted his teeth at the possibility.

It couldn't be! Marianne was his and his alone! She would never betray him with another man… would she? The fact that she was betrothed to the Baron didn't even occur to him as rage consumed him and he vowed to just gut that smug man if he attempted to take any liberties with his Marianne this or any other night for that matter.

His fury did not diminish even when he saw Olivier Dervaux exit the mansion, waiting for his carriage to pick him up with Marianne – Erik's Marianne- by his side. As soon as the driver dismounted to open his master's door to the waiting vehicle, Olivier pulled Marianne in a tight embrace. Erik couldn't take his eyes from the couple as the object of his affection pulled back and the Baron persisted, leaning in to press his lips to Marianne's.

A hot, blinding wave of jealousy washed over him as Erik tried to control himself and not scream at the pain that seared his heart. Instead, he stepped back into the shadows and waited for Marianne to retire for the night. Suddenly compassion was the furthest thing from his mind.

Marianne walked up the stairs after Olivier's departure. She needed to be alone. It had been a tiring day for her, the reality of her situation now that her engagement to the Baron Dervaux was finally official. On her way to the stairs she passed Louise who was helping the rest of the servants in collecting the glasses, plates and cutlery; the sole remnants that bore witness to the festivities of the night. The young maid had offered to help Marianne divest of her clothing and get ready for the night, but Marianne had dismissed the girl, replying that she would be fine and that she would retire to her chambers.

As she ascended the stairs, a vague memory of a night not too long ago came unbidden to her. Erik carrying her up the stairs as they passionately made their way to her bedroom. It had been the first time they had made love, the first time she had seen his beloved face, the first time she had told him she loved him, the first time he had admitted he reciprocated her feelings. She smiled to herself thinking how foolish she had been back then.

After that first night she had spent in his arms she had been certain she had found the answer to all of her prayers in him. She had thought nothing could ever separate them. No one could come between two people who loved each-other; wasn't that what love was all about? Finding the person who makes you whole and holding on to them through thick and thin? Nothing could separate two people who truly loved one-another; nothing but their love for each other… Yes, love was about caring and honesty and sharing and… sacrifice.

In the end her love for Erik had driven her into the arms of a madman who had used her love to forever separate her from her soul-mate. While Olivier's previous attempts to persuade her into a marriage between them had proven futile, threatening to have Erik imprisoned, and subsequently hanged, had worked wonders with her. Many a time since the night Olivier had made his ludicrous demands on her she had contemplated on confiding to Erik, but Olivier had always managed to terrorize her into silence. After this night, she knew she was doomed to finally succumb to his will, the last words of her fiancé still ringing in her ears.

She shivered as she thought of the impertinent way she had talked back to him when he had tried to kiss her goodnight. She had tried to pull away from him but he persisted, holding her in place while he casually leaned in to touch his lips to hers. As soon as the pressure had diminished, she had snapped her head back, ready to lash out at him for taking such liberties with her. He had patted her cheek playfully, granting her a toothy grin as he spoke.

"You know, I would never have expected Corine had such an abhorrent taste in men. To think that monster not only had the gall to attend our engagement party but also managed to find an escort is beyond me!" he had scoffed.

"What do you mean?" she had ventured. "I through Erik came to the party merely as Corine's escort…"

"Come now my pet. Did you think for a moment I would miss the chance of watching you swoon for that monster on our engagement? I was so curious to see if he would find the courage to attend…"

"You …. You are sick!" she had whispered with a baited breath, realizing this was only a game to him, setting the stage as if Erik and herself were mere puppets that would act for his enjoyment.

"Actually my pet, it is you who are sick but fear not, I intend to cure you of all your delusions concerning that fiend you are so fond of. In fact, I am very happy with the way things are evolving. Although I was deprived of turning the Phantom in on such a happy occasion, I have to admit it was quite enjoyable watching you pine over a man who didn't waste any time in finding your replacement. Pity though… I would have loved to run him through had he attempted to sweep you away tonight." Still smiling pleasantly, Olivier had boarded his carriage, bidding her goodnight and pleasant dreams.

How could she dream when her life had turned into a waking nightmare? She had no one to turn to anymore. Her childhood friend had turned out to be a monster. Her aunt was ecstatic she had finally listened to reason and accepted Olivier's hand in marriage. Raoul was so happy for the union of his friend to his dear cousin, he had sent word that he and his wife would visit Rouen a week prior to the wedding to attend the couple with any last-minute preparations that needed to be made. And Erik… oh Erik was already moving on with his life.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she turned the doorknob to her bedchamber. The room was dark but she didn't feel like lighting any candles tonight. Shutting the door behind her she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. A sob escaped her lips and she leaned her back against the wooden surface as she whispered into the lonely darkness. "Why?"

Suddenly a deep voice rang out in the stillness of the room and Marianne jumped at the sound. "Long night Mademoiselle?"

Petrified, she turned to the direction of the voice and found herself staring at Erik's lithe form as he advanced on her in the darkness. He looked like a predator who had cornered his prey and appeared to be fascinated at her uneasiness as he approached and came to a standstill before her.

For a second she panicked, thinking that surely someone had seen him enter her room and that Olivier would find out, having him arrested for his audacity. However, taking in the calm way in which he regarded her, she realized that he must have sneaked in earlier unseen by any of the guests or servants. She moved to walk away from him but his hand lashed out catching her wrist in a smooth motion, holding her firmly in place.

"How come the Baron is not spending the night? Is he determined to have you remain celibate until your wedding night?" At his ironic comment she tried to pull her hand free from his grasp, but Erik held her in place, taking a step closer to her before he spoke again. "Don't you think he will be disappointed once he finds you are no longer a virgin my dear?"

Her face was drained of all color at his spiteful words and her free hand caught him off-guard when she slapped him with everything she had in her. She saw his eyes harden and his jaw clench as he gritted his teeth to refrain from striking her in return. Without flinching in view of his anger, Marianne tried to break free from his grasp again but he wouldn't let go.

"Get away from me!" she hissed, all the while fighting to pull her hand from his tenacious grip.

Without speaking a word, he snatched his arm and caught her free wrist in his other hand, now holding onto her in an almost painful grip, refusing to let go.

"Get out!" she said in a louder voice, panic setting in. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your precious Corine?" she demanded, jealousy lacing her voice.

"What is the matter my dear? You deem yourself free to marry another man but when I escort a woman to your engagement party I am guilty of betrayal?" he countered sarcastically.

"I don't care what you do or who you do it with! Don't flatter yourself!" she argued. "I merely don't appreciate you breaking into my room in the middle of the night to offend me!"

Her words seemed to flair his temper further and he took a few steps forward, forcing her to step back, finally coming to a halt with her back against the cool wall behind her. Her eyes desperately tried to find an escape but she found it would be impossible to run away from him since Erik had set his mind on finally facing her down.

"Don't be a hypocrite Marianne, I was only speaking the truth after all." he scoffed, finally letting go of her hands but still towering over her as she was pinned against the wall.

"You speak your truth, I will speak mine! You have no right to stand here and judge me. You didn't lose any time, did you Erik? You immediately found my replacement less than two weeks following to our break up."

"Are you daft woman? How can you possibly think I have replaced you with Corine Souris? That woman means nothing to me!" he almost shouted.

"And yet you asked her to escort you to a social event! She can't warm your heart but she manages to warm your bed? How convenient for you Erik!" she cried, knowing how irrational she was being.

"I never touched Corine Souris and I never intend to Marianne." he informed her in a soothing voice. "I will admit her bland company for the night was well-reimbursed by your jealousy though." he continued with a smile.

"Who said anything about me being jealous?" she replied harshly, trying to break the spell she felt engulf her at his words.

"Oh, but you are quite plainly jealous my sweet and I can't help but wonder why you are being so possessive when you have betrothed yourself to another. Why did you do it Marianne? How did Olivier Dervaux convince you to marry him?" he whispered, leaning his head so that his lips almost brushed against hers.

"I will not engage in yet another argument with you Erik. You need to leave…" she tried to reason with him.

Erik said nothing. He simply raised his hands putting them on either side of her face, lessening the distance between them even more.

"Go Erik. That's enough!" she cried in a panic stricken voice.

"Why are you throwing this away Marianne? I know you want me just as much as I want you."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a broken voice.

"Because no matter how hard I try, I cannot stop thinking about you. I love you Marianne."

"Erik … please…" she whispered.

"Were you just toying with me?"

"Erik… I…"

"How can you go through with it Marianne? How can you bind your life with his for the rest of your life when you still love me?" He buried his face in her hair inhaling her intoxicating scent and touched his lips to the side of her neck. "Your lips may lie but your body tells me the truth my sweet. I know you still yearn for my touch…" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"You won't be able to do it Marianne. You used to despise him for the way he patronized you."

At his mention of Olivier, Marianne felt the spell she was under break. Suddenly she was frantic to drive Erik as far away from her as possible, to save him from the Baron's madness. She raised her hands and pushed on his chest, trying to put some distance between them.

"Erik, you need to leave right now! You don't know what he would do to you if he ever found out about this." she begged him.

"I will take my chances with the Baron."

"Erik no! He is never going to leave you in peace…" while she spoke, she had managed to escape him, walking over to the door and opening it to let him out.

Enraged at the fear he saw burning in her eyes, Erik marched over to where she was standing and angrily slammed the door shut once again. He then calmly locked it and took the key in his hand. Immediately, Marianne tried to snatch it from his grasp but he held onto it firmly in his palm, not letting go. They wrestled like that for a while and, finally realizing he wouldn't let her snatch the key from his grasp, Marianne stopped fighting and tried to reason with him again.

"Erik, you have to go! You don't know what he's capable of doing if he finds you here!"

"How can you marry a man you fear Marianne?" he demanded from her.

"Stop it! Stop torturing me like this!" she cried frantically.

"**I** am torturing **you**? What a joke!" he sneered, grabbing her wrists again and pinning her to the wall. "Have you given yourself to him?" he demanded, his anger taking over once more.

"Erik, please!" she begged him but her pleas fell on deaf ears. He caught both of her wrists in one hand pinning them above her head and trailed his other palm over the side of her face reverently. "Has he ever touched you like this?" he asked, letting his hand fall to her breast, cupping the supple flesh over her clothes.

"Erik… I … I'm begging you…" she murmured, trying to fight the ecstasy that washed over her at his touch.

"What is it my love? Do you want me to stop or continue?" he teased her, his lips brushing against hers. Not waiting for an answer from her, he finally took her lips in a soaring kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and he tasted her sweetness, losing himself in her taste. He couldn't hold back a sigh of relief when he felt her respond to his kiss, her tongue meeting his despite her moans of protest. His hand let go of her wrists and he buried his fingers in her hair, freeing them from the pins which held them in place. Pulling her further into his embrace, his mouth broke free from hers, trailing a path of kisses to her neck and back, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and gnawing on the soft flesh hungrily.

As he feasted on the sweet nectar of her lips, his hands traveled to her waist, pulling her body flush against his, his hips undulating suggestively, mimicking the motions of his tongue as he once again invaded her mouth. He felt her respond fully to his wanton touch, sucking as hard as she could on his tongue.

"Do you think of me?" he asked her all of a sudden, his hands still touching her intimately as her breath was stolen from her. "Do you dream of our nights together?" he continued, avoiding her lips when she tried to kiss him again. "How can you respond to my touch with such ferocious passion when you claim you don't love me Marianne?" he enquired, sealing her mouth with his once more in a deep, soulful kiss.

Dizzy from the sensations which engulfed her, Marianne couldn't respond. She merely lost herself in the feeling and let her heart soar free. She felt a familiar ache burn in her loins as the heavy fabric of her skirt was bunched in Erik's long fingers. She felt him hold the material aside and brush her outer thighs with the back of his calloused fingers. The familiar sensation sent a pool of wetness to gather in the juncture of her thighs and she gasped as she felt his hand explore her lower body. Soon, his fingers were brushing along the thin material of her pantalets over her womanhood and Marianne couldn't hold back the groan that tumbled from her lips at his ministrations.

He couldn't have enough of her sweet moans as she abandoned her defenses, urging him to keep pleasuring her with her soft gasps of ecstasy. His mouth trailed to her neck, suckling on the pale flesh hungrily as his fingers increased the pressure through the silk material of her underwear, and he rubbed his fingertips on the crack of her opening.

"Tell me what I need to hear Marianne. Tell me he has never touched you like this." Marianne didn't say anything as he searched her eyes.

Suddenly, just as her breathing grew heavier, he ceased his ministrations altogether, letting her skirt fall back into place and parting himself from her completely. A frustrated moan issued forth from her swollen lips and her eyes locked with his, agony lacing her gaze.

"I can't stop thinking about you Marianne! I can't stop thinking of you in his arms, writhing beneath his touch and the thought is enough to drive me crazy! Please sedate my mad jealousy Marianne! Please tell me you are mine and mine alone!"

She stared at him, knowing her silence was enough to convict her in his mind, but unable to tell him what he so longed to hear. Seeing the resolve in her eyes, he felt his rage engulf him again.

"You are nothing but a harlot for responding to my touch like this when you are engaged to another man!" he yelled in her face. He saw her snap her head back as if he had slapped her.

"Leave then Erik! What more do you want from me?" she cried in agony.

"Although you are a cheap whore I still want you, the lovesick fool that I am…" he whispered, more to himself than to her. "I love you and despise you at the same time! I can't bear the thought of you in his arms but I can't bear the thought of losing you either…" he trailed off brokenly.

"Please Erik… leave!" she begged him, tears welling in her eyes as she saw the pain she was putting him through.

Instead of appealing to his pity though, her pleas had the contrary effect. His eyes hardened as he regarded her and his hands snatched her wrists again in a vice grip. "I will leave when I so choose it! Since you were able to forget me so easily and since you body responds so wantonly to my touch, I will take what is mine tonight!" he sneered, dragging her forcefully towards the bed.

"No!" she screamed, trying to break free from his grip.

"You owe me this night Marianne. One night to bid my farewell to you." he scorned her.

"No Erik! It would kill me!" she begged him.

"My heart is already dead and you killed it Marianne!" he screamed desperately, his hands taking hold of the top of her gown and tearing it open easily.

"Don't do this!" she pleaded with him but to no avail. He viciously threw her on the bed and was over her straddling her hips in one fluid motion.

Suddenly panic flooded her, realizing there was no way for her to prevent this. She knew she couldn't possibly stand it if Erik were to ravage her body in his jealous rage and tried once more to reason with him. "Please Erik! Don't do this! Erik, NO! I'm going to scream!"

Instead of letting go of her though, Erik laughed in her face at the empty threat. "Do it then! Go ahead! Scream for someone to come to your rescue!"

"Erik please!" she cried, the tears she was trying to hold back finally cascading down her cheeks.

"Scream Marianne!" he roared. "Yell for help!" All she could do was sob in response as his hands traveled to her waist, shredding the fabric of her skirt to pieces. "You won't scream my love, you know why? Because you love me no matter what you say, and would never do anything to hurt me!"

The sobs wracked her body as he divested of the gown's skirt and his hands traveled back to her top, tearing the fabric free from her body. Suddenly his hands froze when he noticed the bruises on her arms. Feeling the pressure lift from her torso Marianne opened her eyes, looking at Erik as he took in the nasty marks in horror.

"Did he do this to you?" he demanded in a hollow voice.

"Erik please…" she started but his deep, booming voice interrupted her.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded again, but Marianne couldn't take it anymore and started crying openly. "Why?" he yelled, taking hold of her wrists and shaking her frantically. "Answer me!" he raged but was cut short by her pained voice.

"Erik… you're hurting me!" she whined.

At her words he ceased his movements altogether, letting go of her wrists and hugging her frail form to him tightly. "Why Marianne? Why?" His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears as well. "Did he try to force himself on you? Is that it?" He parted himself from her, searching her eyes frantically.

For a moment Marianne considered telling him the truth, but then was reminded of Olivier's devious scheming. He had threatened to have Erik arrested, casually informing her he had looked forward to a misstep from her lover on their engagement night to have him ran through. Her blood froze in her veins as she thought back to Erik's lifeless body as he lay helpless when Raoul's blade had pierced him so near the heart. Her decision already made, she set her shoulders obstinately and fixed her gaze on Erik's as she spoke. "I wanted him to ravage my body Erik!" she cried hysterically, watching his eyes as they became two embers of green fire in the darkness.

"YOU. ARE. A. WHORE!" he screamed in her face and roughly turned her under him so he could untie the laces which held her corset in place. When she felt his hands part the tight bodice, she screamed pathetically but his hand quickly clamped over her mouth, muffling her protests effectively. Desperate now, she bit on his palm painfully but he wouldn't let go of her still. When he had finally freed her of the offending garment, he turned her again in his arms so that now she was lying beneath him once more. Still fully dressed himself, he held both of her wrists in one hand as he raised his other one to his collar, untying his cravat swiftly and using the silky material to tie her joined wrists on the bed's rails over her head.

"If you wish to be treated like a whore, I shall oblige you accordingly!" he raged as he took off his jacket, tossing it to the side of the bed to rest on a heap over her own shredded gown.

She tried to fight him when he lowered his body over her's, twisting and turning in his arms, but he held on to her waist in a vice and kept her pinned in place as he pressed a fierce kiss on her lips. This was nothing like the kiss they had shared earlier. She felt like he had poured all of the venom he had in that kiss, punishing her for her deceit. Regardless of his motives though, Marianne felt her body respond to his proximity and returned his kiss fervently. His mouth left hers and he descended on her body, touching his lips on every expanse of skin he could find.

He felt like a man possessed, desperate to quench this unearthly desire he felt consume him whenever he was close to her. He was still fully dressed while Marianne was only wearing her chemise and pantalets, but he wanted to prolong their pleasure for as long as possible. He wanted to taste her, to feel her, to lose himself in her for he knew this would be the last time for them.

His lips touched the hollow of her neck, lingering there as his tongue laved over the spot. Ever so softly, his teeth grazed her skin and he nipped on the flesh for a few seconds before he descended further south. Once his eyes met with the edge of her chemise, his hand came up to trail the outline of the gauzy material with his fingers. His lips followed suit raining feathery kisses on the path his fingers had touched. Marianne writhed beneath him, trying to twist and turn to escape his scorching touch. His eyes shot up from her chest and met her gaze evenly.

"You will succumb to me before the night is over Marianne." he murmured. "You will beg for my touch when I'm through with you."

Her breath hitched in her throat at the promise his deep voice held. When he lowered his head and his lips touched one of her nipples over her chemise, she knew she was done fore. His tongue moistened the light fabric and he alternated between suckling on the peak and then running the flat of his tongue over the pebbled flesh.

Her head leaned back and her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy at his ministrations. His mouth was driving her wild. She knew she would not be able to take much more of this before she would indeed be begging him to end this sweet torture.

She felt one of his hands bunch up the material of her chemise in his fingers, much as he had done earlier with her gown and she held her breath in anticipation as he traced the edge of her pantalets near her waist. Ever so slowly he pulled on the ribbons that held the garment together until its fastenings gave way and the fabric fell limply on her belly. His warm fingers traveled across the waistline gently and dipped beneath the fabric, edging towards her pulsing centre. He ran his digits through her soft curls almost reverently and stopped millimeters before he reached her folds.

"Look at me Marianne." he ordered her, but she couldn't gather the strength to open her eyes, seemingly drugged by the sweet pleasure that consumed her senses. He raked his fingers through her damp curls again, inching even closer to her wetness. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, tantalizing her but when she opened her mouth to invite his tongue inside her sweet cavern he pulled away again. She moaned in protest, trying to catch his lips with hers again but he silently refused to give her what she needed.

"Open your eyes Marianne!" he ordered her again, this time with more conviction. Her eyelids fluttered for a second and then hazel met green as his eyes locked with hers. He let her suffer for a little while longer before he started moving his hand between her slightly parted thighs once more. One long, thick digit entered her hot canal while his thumb began tracing circles on the small bundle of nerves, granting her what she needed.

Her body shuddered in his embrace and she almost closed her eyes but, remembering his order, she held his gaze with her own. She felt a hot flush wash over her at the waves of pleasure his touch erupted in her and was sure she would reach her plateau soon. He joined another finger in her womanhood and her muscles tightened around his fingers with her impeding orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a long shuddering moan as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her.

"Does he satisfy you like this Marianne?" she heard Erik rasp and felt him increase his tempo. She couldn't answer him, she was mesmerized by the pleasure she was experiencing after so many days when her heart would break each and every waking moment. "Speak to me Marianne. Tell me! Is his touch as thrilling as that of a monster?"

"I … only you…" was all she could muster before her orgasm claimed her, violent spasms wracking her body. He rode the waves of ecstasy with her, pumping his fingers inside of her, his thumb still rubbing her clitoris in lazy circles. A few moments went by and his fingers on her raw flesh started feeling unpleasant to her. "Erik…" she tried to stop him, a few infrequent spasms still running through her body every now and then.

"What is it ladylove? Tired already?" he teased her, removing his fingers from her womanhood to let both of his hands wander over her still covered body. "Would you like me to finish undressing you before we continue?" he asked casually, his fingers trailing lazy circles over her nipples.

"My hands…" she protested uneasily, feeling the muscles around her shoulders tense.

He casually dismissed her shaking his head, his hands never leaving her breasts as he spoke. "You will remain like this until I so choose to free you."

Before she could protest, he leaned in to take one of her nipples in his mouth over the gauzy material. He grazed his teeth over the nub, suckling on the taut flesh forcefully, igniting heat to gather at the juncture of her thighs once more. Marianne whimpered at his ministrations, unable to resist the sensations that were washing over her. Erik smiled to himself as he felt her surrender to his touch and increased the pressure of his mouth on her nipple. One of his hands traveled back to her womanhood and he dipped a couple of his fingers in her wetness easily.

Marianne pulled on her binds but to no avail. She knew there was no point in trying to escape her inevitable fate, especially when Erik appeared to be set on having his way with her, but the thought of him joining his flesh with hers in fury was unbearable to her. Realizing the silk cravat that held her in place wouldn't give, she tried again to reason with him.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks." he chuckled as his fingers wandered back to her torso, bunching the material of her chemise in his now free hands. Marianne squirmed under his weight as he ceased his ministrations and sighed in relief when she saw him crease his eyebrows as he realized the task of disrobing her with her hands tied would prove challenging. For a moment she thought he would set her free but a shudder ran through her when she saw determination gleam in his eyes as he violently tore the fabric in his hands in one smooth motion. Her pantalets followed suit as he shifted his weight, taking the silk material in his hands and drawing it down her legs, disrobing her completely.

"Don't…" came her desperate plea but Erik was no longer listening to her half-hearted protests. He simply leaned over her, staring at the glorious image before him. He took in her eyes which had darkened with passion, the delicate slope of her neck, the rise and fall of her full breasts and finally let his eyes wander over her helpless form as she lay beneath him trying to appear infuriated at the liberties he was taking with her.

"I'm looking through you love. I know you want this just as much as I." he breathed before touching his lips hungrily to the pale column of her neck. "Before the night is over you will be begging me to join my flesh with yours." he mocked her, gently sinking his teeth into the soft skin of her neck. His actions elicited a tortured moan from Marianne's lips and she arched her back wantonly, instinctively trying to eradicate the distance between their bodies. "Your lips may lie but your body tells me the truth my love. You want me. You need me. You yearn for the monster you so easily abandoned for another man's sake."

"Erik… I…" she tried to put an end to his scornful remarks but was cut short when he claimed her lips. His tongue plunged in her mouth and joined hers in a scorching kiss. Marianne couldn't resist letting him ravage her mouth with his, feeling like her soul had finally found its other half again after wandering in utter darkness after so many weeks away from the man who had become her life's light. She sighed in relief when his fingers touched her face in an almost reverent manner, tracing the line of her jaw as he ravaged her mouth.

"Please…" she whimpered, unable to fight the torrent of feelings that were raging inside of her any longer. "Please Erik…" she sighed again, trying to capture his lips with hers once more when he raised his head and studied her features as she writhed beneath him.

"What do you want Marianne? Do you want me to continue or cease my actions?" For a few moments he regarded her curiously as she averted her gaze from his and tried to hide the passion which consumed her. He would have none of that however. He took her chin between his fingers and raised her head so that he could fully inspect her luminous eyes. Still though, Marianne tried to hide from him. She silently refused to meet his gaze with her own, avoiding answering him. "Tell me what you want Marianne." he demanded from her, rolling his hips against her centre temptingly, increasing her frustration to even greater heights.

She shook her head in the negative, not trusting her voice anymore. The feelings Erik's proximity was stirring inside of her threatened to consume her whole if she were to give into her traitorous heart that wouldn't stop beating furiously as the man she loved more than anything leaned over her again bringing his lips impossibly close to hers, closing the distance between them in an instant. Without giving her what she most wanted at the moment though, Erik opted for letting his lips graze against her swollen ones, breathing hard as he tried to rein control over his senses once more.

"You are so soft…" he whispered against her lips as if he were talking to himself. "I had almost forgotten how good it feels to hold you in my arms." he trailed off, running one of his fingers over the contour of her neck, letting it trace a path from her jaw to her bosom. He followed the long digit with his eyes in an almost hypnotized state as he ever so slowly let it slip past her neckline and touched the rosy tip of one of her breasts. She gasped at the contact and imperceptibly gyrated her hips, desperate for some type of release from the sweet torment he was putting her through. "Do you wish me to desist?" he asked mockingly, lifting his hand from her torso momentarily.

"Erik… Please!" she cried in frustration at the torturous sensation of his hand hovering mere millimeters over her taught flesh.

"Please what ladylove?" he insisted, mocking her with his cold voice. He lowered his head again, darting his tongue out for a split second and the rosy peak which up until then had been subject to ministrations from his hands. When a distressed moan escaped her lips he raised his head again and smiled mischievously before parting himself completely from her. "Should I stop?" he asked again, his voice laced with cruel sarcasm this time.

"We mustn't! He will find out and make both of our lives a living hell! Don't you see?" she cried out desperately.

"What are you talking about Marianne? This is between you and me!" he all but screamed in her face, disentangling himself from her completely and coming to kneel between her partially parted legs. Suddenly aware of her nudity, Marianne tried to cover herself the only way she could. Her hands were still tied above her head and she could do next to nothing to conceal her breasts, but she tried to raise her legs somewhat to at least regain some form of dignity.

His hands on her knees immediately ceased her pitiful attempts at modesty as he held onto her flesh firmly, not allowing her to shy away from him. "You have hidden from me long enough Marianne. It's time we stop playing games, don't you think?"

"You're a fine one to talk!" she cried out in agony. "You have broken into my room, tied me to a bed despite my will and are toying with me regardless of how many times I have told you I wish you to stop!"

"Your lips are lying my dear; you and I both know that well. You may have betrothed yourself to that bloody fool, but you can't convince me for a moment that you actually have feelings for him!" he growled dangerously.

"It is none of your business what I choose to do with my life!" she cried in agony, yanking her hands to free them from their bonds.

"I would rather see you dead before I let you marry that idiot you have chosen for a husband Marianne!" he roared, lowering himself over her once more. Suddenly his hands flew to either side of her face and in mere seconds he had a deadly grip on her head, touching his forehead to hers witlessly. "He will never have you for his wife! I don't know how he managed to convince you to marry him but I shall never let it happen, do you hear?" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"You are mine Marianne! Your body yearns for me even as you cower from me in fear. Your eyes can't lie when you bestow furtive glances upon me. Why are you so inclined to doom yourself to a loveless existence Marianne? WHY?" he demanded, letting go of her and letting her frail form fall back into the mattress beneath them.

"Leave me be!" she begged him, finally relinquishing control of her emotions and letting her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this Marianne? You love me, I know you do; I can feel it. Why must you hurt us both in this foolish manner?" he pleaded for an answer again.

"LEAVE!" she screamed desperately.

"Speak to me! Tell me what is going on!" he retorted in the same tone, denying her the peace she so yearned for.

"There is nothing going on! I have told you before and I'll say it once more. I don't love you. I never loved you! It was all just a foolish game that you took too seriously for my taste."

For a moment, Erik thought he could surely kill her. Perhaps if he wrapped his fingers around her delicate pretty neck and squeezed until she could no longer breathe and then run a dagger through his foolish heart he would be able to free himself of this hell his life had become as of late. He could no longer bear the pain that seared him every time his thoughts drifted back to her, every time he laid his eyes upon her beloved face, every time he entertained thoughts of her supple body writhing in his arms as she shuddered in ecstasy in response to his caresses.

His fingers clenched her shoulders in a painful grip and he tried to regain control of his murky senses. This situation was slowly driving him insane. Insane with jealousy and yearning for the woman who had stolen his heart only to deny his affection cruelly; the woman who could never be his as long as she insisted on going on with this madness.

Suddenly he didn't care anymore. He needed to feel her body against his, to ravage her flesh in an effort to quench his insatiable desire for the woman laying beneath him. His mouth locked with hers in a bruising kiss and his hands let go of her shoulders, traveling to her midriff and then over her arms where they were joined above her head. He bit harshly on her lips and was happily surprised when he felt her respond to his hunger for her.

Her tongue mingled with his own as they both fought to gain control of the kiss, neither surrendering to the passion of the other. Marianne hadn't counted on Erik's vantage point though and realized she was done for as his hands roamed back to her torso, running over her breasts and pinching the hardened peaks between his fingers.

His mouth left hers and she whimpered in protest when he disentangled himself from her momentarily but sighed in relief as she felt him cover her body with his once more, trailing a wet path of nips and kisses down her torso towards her navel. Once he reached the spot he dipped his tongue playfully in her bellybutton and then grazed his teeth softly over the sensitive flesh. She yelped in surprise when she felt his teeth nip at the soft flesh and he descended further south, occasionally biting her skin and then laving his tongue over it to soothe the pain.

Disoriented by the new emotions he was waking in her with his ministrations, Marianne had to strangle a yelp of protest when she felt his hands applying pressure on her inner thighs, a silent command for her to part her legs further to accommodate him. His hand then traveled to her womanhood, parting her nether lips gently, to bathe his digits in her moisture. Marianne gasped as he entered first one, then two fingers in her love canal and started pumping them inside of her. He pressed his lips to her womanhood, darting his tongue out to gather the moisture that was gushing out of her. Marianne thought she would faint when he took her clitoris between his lips and started sucking furiously on the small bundle of nerves.

She was lost in sensation when he suddenly parted himself from her and his arms encircled her rear, urging her to turn around in his embrace. As soon as she felt the gentle pressure on her waist as he tried to work around her bound hands, she started protesting vehemently but to no avail. Before she had fully realized what was happening, Erik had her on her knees before him with her hands uncomfortably joined before her, leaning on the bed frame for support as she tried to keep her balance and cling at least to some of her dignity.

She had not fully established what he had in mind when Erik's hands raked over her back and softly stroked the creamy expanse of skin that lay before his hungry gaze. She opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a heavy sigh as she felt his arms snake around her, his hands running over her body possessively.

"Mine…" he hissed in her ear, all the while kneading the soft flesh of her breasts with his fingers. He gyrated his hips against her rear suggestively and then trailed one of his hands from her bosom to her waist and slowly back to her womanhood. The sensation of this rock-hard cock against her sensitive flesh drover her insane with lust and she undulated her hips against his hardness, unable to control herself any longer.

He was kneeling behind her, pulling her torso flush against his so that finally he was pressing her body against the bed frame in front of her, grinding his hips against her rear wantonly. Marianne gasped at his lecherous actions, trying to shake her body free from his grasp but to no avail. The grip he had on her was tenacious and she couldn't possibly escape him against his will. In fact, the more she wiggled around in his arms, the tighter his hands held on to her body, keeping her firmly in place. His fingers parted her nether lips again and started massaging her bud of pleasure in repeated circles, sending jolts of electricity through her traitorous body. Soon, she was moaning uncontrollably and moving in tandem to the thrusts of his fingers within her.

Erik was still dressed and the sensation of his clothes against her bare skin was almost too much to bear. She could hear the rustle of his crisp white shirt as he continued his ministrations and at the same time pistoned his hips against her lower back, increasing the torturous pleasure she felt consume her. She could feel her climax descend upon her and the muscles of her vagina clenched of their own volition around his fingers as she found herself on the brink of her release.

Erik on his own part was mesmerised to find her wet and ready for him after the way he had been maltreating her body for the past hour or so. However, he didn't want it to be over so soon. For all he knew, this could be his last chance to make love to the woman who had captured his heart and would hold his affection to his dying day. He yearned to show her this could only be right between them. He needed her to respond fully to his touch, to plead him to join his body with hers in abandon. She seemed to be determined to end their affair once and for all. She was dead set on keeping up this charade of disinterest in anything that had to do with him and the simple fact that she vehemently denied she had feelings for him robbed him of any remaining sympathy he had left for her.

She was his and he meant to make her accept the fact, to make her beg him for that which she denied them both, set on a foolish notion that had made her choose Olivier Dervaux for her husband. Suddenly fury washed over him at the thought of the Baron who would be marrying Marianne in less than a fortnight. He felt her inner muscles contract around his fingers and knew she was bound to experience the ecstasy he so yearned to grant her in any moment. Later, he could only blame what he did on the jealous rage that consumed him but deep down inside he knew he could never do otherwise. He was a condemned man and desperation is always the worst advisor when it comes to matters of the heart.

He yanked his fingers out of her warm tightness and spread her juices all over her nether lips to accommodate himself. He made quick work of opening his trousers to take his throbbing shaft in his hand and reaching out to place his tip against her entrance, he entered her in one long, hard, fluid motion. He let his head fall back as the wonderful sensation of finally being where he belonged washed over him and extricated himself partly from her tight canal only to ram his length back in moments later.

He set a pace like that, ramming his hardness into her softness in quick, hard, painful thrusts and then retreating slowly, prolonging their pleasure as much as possible, determined to drive Marianne over the edge with unfulfilled desire. Her voice had been long ago reduced to a stream of moans that only added to his rapture and urged him to keep manipulating her senses for as long as he could, prolonging her sweet torture.

He extricated himself from her fully eliciting soft moans of protest from her and in return ran his thumb over her clitoris, set to make her scream his name in pleasure despite her reluctance to admit to the fact she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His actions had the desired effect and Marianne's knees buckled under the pleasure he elicited with a simple flick of his fingers over her taut flesh. Soon, Erik was smiling to himself smugly as he supported her weight and plunged his length in her hot canal once more, gyrating his hips agonizingly slow, denying her the release she was by now desperate for.

Suddenly he felt her inner muscles clench uncontrollably around his member and knew that she was close to her climax. Swiftly, he removed his throbbing cock from her tightness and his hands flew to her tied wrists. He made quick work of untying his cravat and setting her free. Immediately his arms snaked around her waist and he flipped her over beneath him, not allowing her any time to think.

A few moments later, Erik found himself positioned between Marianne's parted thighs, rocking his hips suggestively against her softness, still fully dressed in contrast to her nudity. As much as she relished the coarse texture of his crisp white shirt against her bosom though, Marianne needed more. She needed to feel him, his naked skin against her's. "Please Erik…" she whispered, trying to collect her thoughts long enough to form a coherent sentence.

"What is it you want love?" he teased her, rocking his hips one more time against her pelvis and then ceasing his movements altogether.

She bit her lip, trying to regain control of her senses but failed miserably. Instead, she ran her finally free hands over his back, bringing them to rest on his shoulders. "Tell me Marianne." he pressed on, bringing his hand to her chest and trailing lazy circles over one of her nipples, almost absentmindedly.

She gasped at the contact but didn't refrain from her course. She lifted her left hand and brought it to his face, touching the edge of the hateful white mask which hid his beloved features from her gaze. Taking a deep breath to calm herself as much as she could, she finally ventured to speak the truth that was burning her lips. "I want you to make love to me."

His smug smile struck a cord in her and she couldn't stop herself from uttering the next words. "I want you Erik, not the angry man who broke into my bedroom to force me to admit I still love him, not the frightened man who hides behind his arrogance and this despicable mask you wear." she finished, looking at him expectantly.

"You did this to me Marianne! You're the one who drove me mad with longing and anger in light of the way you abandoned me!" he spat out accusingly.

"Please Erik, all I ask for is one night with you. Make love to me one last time; please, give me something to remember you by…" The words issued forth from her lips seemingly of their own volition and she was heartbroken to see him shake his head dejectedly.

He encircled her supple form in his arms and whispered soothingly in her ear. "Talk to me Marianne. We can weather any obstacle that comes our way if we do it together." His voice sounded almost panic-stricken to her ears and she tried to extricate herself from his embrace, suddenly aware of the slip she had made.

"Don't distance yourself from me; please Marianne. How do you think I feel for your loss? I cannot live without you cherub, you are my light, the air I breathe, my sole reason for living."

At his words, another stream of tears cascaded down her beloved face and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. He took her head between his hands and his eyes met hers, pleading her for an explanation. "Please Marianne. Don't prolong my agony precious…"

In a vain attempt to stop him from asking the questions her lips burned to answer, Marianne suddenly raised her head and kissed him square on the lips. She poured all of the love she felt for him, all her agony and all of her torment in that one gesture. Erik could taste her salty tears and his heart pounded frantically in his chest as he realized she was giving him a parting kiss. He sensed her determination and became even more desperate when she prolonged their heated exchange, drinking from his lips as if she were a parched woman who had finally found her oasis.

Understanding the way he felt, Marianne seized his face in her hands and touched her lips to his once more, conveying to him all of the love she felt swell in her heart at his words. "I need you Erik. I need this. One last night, that's all I ask of you."

He shook his head again trying to move away, but she held onto his face with all she had in her. Infuriated at the way she wouldn't let him be, he turned venomous eyes to hers and finally let his temper boil over.

"I hurt you Marianne. I almost raped you tonight! Are you crazy to want more of this?"

"You didn't do anything I did not want Erik. Please Erik, make love to me one last time. Don't just give me pleasure, I need you to pour your soul into me before we part ways forever. I need to feel your skin against mine as you join your body with mine. I need to look into your eyes before I finally bid my farewell to the man who has scorched my soul forever."

Her words had the desired effect. Erik's shoulders which were impossibly tense until that moment finally relaxed in her arms and he claimed her lips in a soulful kiss. Her hands flew to his shirt, unbuttoning the offending material and yanking it out of the way, trying to absorb as much of his warmth as she could.

His shirt was soon forgotten as it joined the heap of torn fabric that had once been her engagement gown on the floor. Soon his trousers followed suit and he was kneeling in all of his glory before her on the bed, his erection sticking out between them. Suddenly she couldn't help herself. Her hunger for him was ferocious as she took his length in her hand and lowered her head in an effort to taste his bittersweet essence. However Erik would have none of that. He took hold of her shoulders with urgency and quickly pulled her to him so that her head would be level with his once more. Pouting in dismay, Marianne raised her hand to the edge of his mask, silently pleading with him to let her see him.

He nodded his head imperceptibly in response and her hand finally yanked the hateful visage from him as she looked straight into the face of the man she had long ago given her heart to. If she tried hard enough, she could convince herself that this was the first night they would share. She could almost believe that this was the first time he was revealing his face to her and Olivier had not yet come between them. Shaking herself mentally to divest her mind of any thoughts of her loathsome fiancé, she kissed Erik fervently, trying to memorize this moment forever in her mind.

And then he was on her; his hands gently pushing her shoulders so that her back would touch the mattress beneath her as he took his shaft in his hand and slowly guided it to her entrance. She locked her eyes with his as he entered her in one fluid thrust and they both remained unmoving for a few seconds, relishing the moment in silence.

Then Erik started moving within her, his head lowered so that his lips grazed hers every time he would thrust deeper inside of her, the hard plains of his chest causing a painfully sweet friction with her sensitive nipples. His fingers tangled with her own and he brought their joined hands on either side of her head as he thrust deep inside of her, joining himself with her in body and soul.

She wanted to throw her head back, to scream in ecstasy at the sensations he woke in her but bit her lower lip painfully and continued to look into his eyes as he rammed harder still inside of her. Tears cascaded from her eyes but she didn't pay any attention as they reached the plateau of their pleasure simultaneously.

Erik rolled off of Marianne still holding onto her and she in turn rested her head on his muscular chest as they tried to regain their breaths and steel themselves for what they both knew would inevitably follow. He ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly, thinking to himself it would break his heart to leave her now but if that's what she wanted, he knew he would have to abide by her wishes.

Silently, Erik stood from the bed a few minutes later, putting on his trousers and then pulling on the shirt over his wide shoulders, all the while keeping his back turned to Marianne's form. When he was finished dressing, he set his shoulders stiffly and finally turned to look into her eyes as he spoke in a grave voice.

"Is this going to be the end for us then?"

Marianne regarded him for a few moments and then turned to look away, unable to look him in the eyes as she spoke in what she hoped was a level tone.

"There is no 'us' Erik; not anymore. We have to accept that."

Erik stood there with a defeated look in his eyes and then put on his jacket turning towards the balcony doors. He never turned back to cast another glance her way but his words rang out clearly in the room before he stepped onto the balcony and out of her life forever.

"You denied your soul tonight Marianne."

When she turned to look at him, she found she was alone; just like he had never been there…


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: S1: **Zing onze again with me our ztrange dueeeet (dum dum) my poooower oooover you growz ztronger yeeeet, and though you turn from me to glanze behiiiiiiind da phantom of de opera is thier inzide your mind! (dum dum dum dum dum dum dum)

**S2:** I thought I was the Primadonna!

**S1:** That you are, but I've been listening to the soundtrack all through the week and it has had quite an influence on me apparently...

**S2: **That is for sure...

**S1: **Wanna sing the part of Christine? Do ya? Huh? Huh?

**S2:** _staring at S1 as if the latter were absolutely nuts (come to think of it, she is) _I have a little poem for you:

Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm a schizophrenic and so are you (?)

**S1: **You're nothing but a meanie. A **blue** meanie!

**S2:** I have to be. Why is it always that I end up writing all of the Christine chapters?

**S1: **Must be a conspiracy!

**S2: **And you also got to write the bondage! _frowns pathetically_

**S1: **Come now, don't be like that! You can write all the gratuitous sex chapters you want for our next story! Erik is gonna be a pirate! That will give you us all the excuses we need to see him wet and naked parading the deck! Can you even fathom all of the possibilities?

**S2: **Come to think of it, we would like to thank **_iluvmyphantom_** for being the only one to offer up names for our next heroine (hint, hint!)

**S1:** That's right! Girls you have to help us out here! We have to admit that when we were creating Marianne we didn't use our heads as much and her name turned out to be so Mary-Sue-ish you wouldn't believe.

**S2: **Hello everybody, I'm Maria! How do you do?

**S1: **And I'm Anna! What a big surprise, huh?

**S2: **Help us out here girls! One Mary Sue is enough, don't you think? We can't name another character Marianne!

**S1:** Well, we've made enough fools of ourselves for one day, don't you think?

**S2:** Time to bow out now?

**S1:** Yeah, I think that will do for today... Wanna sing the reprise with me?

**S2:** No, I will sing Raoul's part.

**S1:** Raoul doesn't have a part in "Phantom"... duh!

**S2:** He might not have a part in this song but he's got a major part in our phic. Read on gals and start getting ready to rejoice!

**

* * *

Chapter 40**

Marianne let her mind wander as she gazed out the window of her bedroom. Her last encounter with Erik had scarred her soul forever; everything about that night kept coming back to her and she couldn't seem to be able to feel anything anymore. She had been in a trance-like state ever since, uncaring of everything that was going on around her.

"You denied your soul tonight, Marianne." were the last words Erik had spoken to her that night before he had walked out of her life forever.

She had to stop thinking about him. She had to stop crying and the all-consuming feeling of desperation that washed over her every time her thoughts wandered back to all that had been lost to her. She had to protect her child from harm; after the way she had driven Erik away, she had finally come to terms with the fact that there was nothing left to do for her. She had to accept her fate and make the best of this desperate situation she was trapped in.

She felt she had no more tears to shed and in that exact moment realization had hit her right in the centre of her miserable state. She couldn't find any way to break free of her despondent disposition, so instead of fighting her demons she had allowed numbness to surround her heart and body. Erik had been right. She had denied her soul the night she had lost him. There was nothing left to be said and done, nothing that could lead to her salvation, to their salvation.

Erik didn't deserve to get hurt ever again. She had made a solid promise to him not so long ago and she had broken it in the worst possible way. How could she bear the thought of the only man she had ever truly loved lying dead, killed by those who would never understand his true nature? It would certainly be the end of her and their unborn child.

She wasn't foolish enough to believe that Olivier would allow her child to grow up in a happy environment; she was absolutely certain of the fact that he would do anything in his power to make her baby's life a miserable one. However she couldn't take the chance of confronting the Baron with such allegations before she would safely give birth to Erik's child. Many a time she had contemplated on running away and raising her child alone, but she was sure her devious fiancé would take revenge on her in her lover's face.

The idea of confiding in Erik kept coming back to her, filling her heart with hope, but she kept dismissing the thought, certain that her jilted lover would act on an impulse and confront Olivier. She was terrified of the prospect as it could only lead to his imprisonment and subsequent execution. Even if he managed to kill the Baron, she was sure that her cousin in light of his friend's death would turn Erik in and she would effectively lose him for ever.

She caressed her slightly round belly, as a deep sigh escaped her lips. Images of her and Erik kept crossing her tormented mind. Marianne would never accept the fact that they were doomed to spend the rest of their lives apart from each-other. Not five nights ago, she had been in his strong arms, allowing the waves of their passion to carry her away into an ocean of emotions. She kept her eyes open, but the images of their torrid night together kept crossing her mind; she could still feel his touch, she could still feel his warm skin against her own.

Darkness surrounded her, such as she had not experienced ever before. Nobody had ever understood her better than Erik. No, nobody could ever love her more than him. She was doomed to spend the rest of her wretched existence alone; her sole consolation the child they had created together.

Her empty gaze fixed on the horizon, she wondered what she had done to deserve all this sadness. She had waited all her life for a man like Erik to come and save her from everything, even from her own self. In him she had finally found the love her parents had shared that she had been so envious of all through her early youth. Erik always made her wish to be a better person; he completed her in every way. His eyes, his deep green gaze upon her, swept her away like the tempestuous waters of the sea, making her forget everything and everyone else around her. She wanted to live for him and him only.

Their time had come to pass so quickly. Marianne still could not accept the fact that only a few days separated her from uniting her life with Olivier. She was supposed to be happy now, truly happy! She wasn't supposed to feel as miserable as she had been feeling ever since her separation from Erik. Her heart should be swelling with joy as she looked at her crisp white wedding dress. She should have been ecstatic binding her life with Erik's instead of waiting for her life to end by committing the greatest mistake of her life and marrying that monster, Olivier.

She took a deep breath as she tried to dismiss the pain from her heart. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift in her daydreaming.

_It was her wedding day. She was gazing at her image in the mirror, looking more radiant than ever, wearing her beautiful white wedding gown. She smiled at the thought that Erik was waiting for her and, adjusting her veil, took one last look at her flawless appearance and exited her room, almost running down the stairs, eager to reach her beloved's side, her heart ready to burst from happiness. _

_She had once expressed her desire for them to marry in Erik's magnificent labyrinth. Marianne had never dreamt of a grand wedding ceremony; she had never wanted to be surrounded by guests who would attend the wedding only because their attendance was imposed upon them by social etiquette, or by mere curiosity in order to be provided with a topic during their idle gossip. She had always dreamt of being alone with the man of her life, joining her life with his for ever in the presence of only the necessary witness for the ceremony._

_She could swear she had him right in front of her eyes. As she would finally reach the centre of the labyrinth, Marianne would see him waiting for her. Erik would be there, dressed impeccably and looking as handsome as she had never seen him before. She could imagine him as he smiled at her, reaching out his arm, waiting for her to hold his hand. She would hold her breath the moment he would declare his love with his vows. _

_And in the end, they would kiss. Her fingers touched her lips as she imagined him leaning in for the most tender of kisses. Their lives would be perfect. They would wait together for the arrival of their child and make plans for their future. That was the way it should have been…_

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes, finding herself back again in the cruel reality her life had become. Not only was she alone, waiting to bring their child into the world, but she had hurt the man she held so dear in her heart so deeply by lying to him, claiming that she didn't want her children to inherit his deformity.

Marianne had never imagined she could possess such strength inside of her; it had taken all she had when she had told him that awful lie. She could never fathom the thought of denying his child, even if the baby were to inherit Erik's deformity. Erik was the sole man on this earth who had made her feel like the strongest woman in the world when she had had him by her side. She would cherish this child more than her own life and would teach him to be strong like his father.

Marianne felt like she had found the meaning of life just by looking at him, and now… all had been lost to her for ever. She had decided to do what Olivier had demanded of her; the ultimate sacrifice. Marianne knew perfectly well that she had never had any other choice. She had to hurt him in order to save him. She had to do that in order to save his life as much as their child's. She would manage to live for the sake of their baby, even if she knew that Erik would hate her and stay away from her.

Yes, she would live if she would have their child safe and sound in her arms. That baby would be her consolation; she would have the proof of their love in her life for ever. Marianne would never forget Erik; she would love him until her dying day. At least she could say that for a short time in her life she had found true love in the arms of a man who had given her his whole being.

She had to remain sane, sane for the sake of their child. She couldn't bear it if something would happen to her baby. She turned her gaze to the sky and, even though she had lost all hope, prayed for a miracle.

Only a miracle would save them now… Despite that brief moment of hope though, she felt the last remnants of courage leave her heart, and a feeling of utter loss overcame her senses. She had no one to turn to any longer.

* * *

The carriage bearing the De Chagny crest came to a halt in front of the Pinon grand mansion. Raoul raised his eyes to look at the majestic building as the memories of his last visit to his cousin's estate flooded his mind. Almost two months had passed since those awkward events that had separated him from Marianne in a rather bitter way and made him doubt not only his dear wife but also himself for the first time. 

Raoul had asked himself many a time if he had been nothing but a mere pawn in this complicated game. He didn't really care for all the other players of this strange game though; his wife, his loving beautiful wife, Christine, had been his only thought all along. He was unable to resist her charms, he had been in love with her ever since he had been a young boy. A mere look from her, and he would forget everything.

However, this time everything was different. He had endured too much turmoil and he had finally reached the point where he felt completely frustrated just sitting back and ignoring everything that was happening all around him. It was impossible for him to disregard Christine's behaviour and pretend that her explanations were convincing to him. Yet, no, it couldn't be as simple as that. All of the dreadful events that had led to this impasse had occurred due to a single man; the Phantom.

What fate had weaved their lives together? It would seem he was cursed to be haunted by that man, Erik Destler, all through eternity. His wife had been the first to fall under his spell; and now, after so many years, it was his cousin's turn. In Raoul's mind, it was as if the Phantom had set his mind to destroy his and his family's lives.

Nevertheless, the situation apperared to sail toward a pleasant end. Raoul had been so thankful that Olivier had stepped into the picture and managed to pull Marianne out of harm's way. In all truth, he had not expected to return to Rouen so soon and on top of that, for such a joyous occasion.

He turned to where Christine was sitting and saw her gazing at him, the expression on her lovely features a pleased one. All through the journey, Christine had been lost in her own thoughts and they had hardly exchanged more than a few words, but now she seemed absolutely exhilarated, appearing the least bit tired from their long journey.

Suddenly, Raoul felt extremely nervous and a chill ran through him as one of Marianne's servants opened the door and waited to assist him and his wife out of their carriage. He wished he had never left Paris in the first place. He sensed that something was bound to happen, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

On her part, Christine felt refreshed and full of excitement, more than eager to find out about all that had transpired between Erik and Marianne. But... why was Marianne marrying Olivier? The last time she had seen her, the Duchess didn't seem to have any feelings for the Baron. Perhaps it was a reaction to Erik; he always managed to ignite the most unexpected reactions in those around him. She had to control herself and not leave Raoul immediately to run to Erik's estate. She couldn't wait for the moment they would meet again!

As the front door opened, Marianne and Olivier appeared waiting for her and her husband in the foyer of the Pinon mansion. Marianne seemed pale and her appearance was far from what could be described as one of an eager, happy future bride. Perhaps she had fallen ill? Christine couldn't care less, as she walked towards the entrance with a conceited air about her. 'Silly girl' she thought to herself, 'you don't know how lucky you are to have found someone to marry at your age... The power of money, I always thought that was the most powerful aphrodisiac. Perhaps the Baron is not the fool I had taken him for after all… And Erik is all alone again... I'm sure he would appreciate some fine female company...' she thought to herself as she approached the couple at the door by her husband's side, her eyes fixed on Marianne.

* * *

A short while earlier, Marianne had been sitting on a sofa in the salon of her house, listening to Olivier's speech on manners and social etiquette. He went on for several minutes, but she was barely hearing him any longer. 

Seeing her expressionless face, Olivier felt beside himself with anger. He wouldn't tolerate this kind of behaviour from his future bride. He had to bring her back to reality, even if that meant hurting her.

"Have you even heard a word I've said?" his furious voice jolted Marianne from her reveries; she looked at him, without a visible trace of feeling upon her face. Her audacity enraged her fiancé even more. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to stand before him.

"Be careful Marianne! Do not ignore me when I am talking to you! You must understand that in two days you will be the lady of my house. Lady..." he scoffed, "I will make sure you behave as one, although you are nothing but a…"

Olivier stopped talking, when her eyes met his in a fierce stare. She didn't utter a single word, but her eyes were telling him everything she wouldn't say. He began to laugh openly in her face.

"I must admit you are courageous my dear!" his eyes darkened once again. "I will not tolerate any kind of misstep on your part. Remember, our guests are very important. You wouldn't bother them with your lies, would you? You know better than that."

His tight grip on her wrist hurt her like he had never hurt her before, but she didn't move. She managed to bear the pain as she refused to gratify his hatred by crying.

"Have I made myself clear Marianne?"

"Yes Baron, you do not have to say anything else." she responded to her future husband emotionlessly.

Olivier raised his free hand and brought it to her face, caressing the pale flesh tenderly. "You better mean what you're saying my pet."

Marianne's eyes hardened as she regarded him icily and Olivier finally let go of her hand, setting her free. However, her elation at the freedom she felt soaring in her heart was soon crushed as she felt his hands encircle her neck. For a moment she thought he was about to strangle her but the sound of an approaching carriage ended her agony as Olivier's hands loosened his vice grip and he caressed her skin lightly.

"Well, it just seems you are lucky my dear. You better change that look on your face right now. Your cousin and his wife are here for our wedding. You have to be cautious and watch your mouth Marianne, less they get suspicious. Do not even think for a second about revealing anything regarding our 'deal' to them, or… well, I don't have to repeat myself, do I?"

Marianne gritted her teeth feeling hatred consume her at his words. "Olivier, I have to welcome my cousin and his wife. Please let go of me. I have to go to the front door in order to properly obey your orders."

Olivier, knowing he couldn't do anything, practically dragged her towards the front door. They stood by the door and he put his arm around her waist as Gerard the butler opened the door.

Christine was the first to enter the grand foyer holding Raoul's arm, a smug smile on her face. She seemed as if she were entering her own mansion and, to Marianne, she appeared as if she owned everything and everyone on the premises.

Olivier smiled pleasantly as he greeted the Viscount and Viscountess. "Raoul my friend, it is so good to see you and your lovely bride again!"

"Hallo Olivier. It is indeed a pleasure to see you two so happy. Marianne, you look radiant. I am so happy to see you again." the Viscount offered, trying to alleviate the tension between him and his cousin.

Marianne smiled cordially, nodding her head without saying a word. She felt a lump in her throat at the obvious embarrassment of her cousin. She knew he was replaying the scene of their last encounter in Erik's mansion and could see that he felt remorse over the whole incident, but couldn't utter a word.

It would seem that Christine was the only person unfazed by the uneasiness surrounding her. She smiled sweetly when Olivier complimented her on her beauty and walked the few steps that separated her from Marianne, hugging her tightly. "My dear Marianne! I was so happy when I heard the news of your engagement. You must be so excited!" she exclaimed while Marianne coldly disentangled herself from the Viscountess.

"Thank you Christine." was all she said as she walked back to Olivier's side and regarded the brunette with disdain.

Christine, unshaken by the apparent aversion Marianne felt towards her regarded the couple-to-be for a few seconds with a pleasant smile on her face and, tipping her head to the side, spoke enthusiastically. "Such a lovely couple you two make! I could never imagine another man by your side more suitable than Olivier dearest cousin!"

Olivier smiled pompously and turned to Marianne to offer his condolences for parting from such lovely company. "I should let you and our guests rest my sweet." he offered, smiling good-naturedly.

She nodded her head as if in a haze and a few minutes later, Olivier departed leaving Marianne with Raoul and his wife in the salon. "Would you care to retire to your chambers cousin? You had a long day's journey, you must be feeling quite tired."

"That would be excellent Marianne. I would like to freshen up and perhaps have a little nap before dinner." Christine replied, cutting in before Raoul had a chance to respond.

Raoul nodded his head in the affirmative and soon the couple was following Gerard the butler up the stairs and toward their private chambers. Raoul couldn't shake the thought that Marianne didn't have the look of a woman finally marrying her childhood sweetheart from his head. He could remember the way Christine had been fussing at least a month prior to their wedding, and Marianne appeared not to have any of the enthusiasm he had discerned in his young bride but three years ago. He had a feeling she wasn't happy and he couldn't help but wonder why she was so apathetic in light of her union with Olivier Dervaux.

Christine on the other hand was absolutely beaming with energy in light of the social event they would be part of in a few days. Ever since she had heard of the Baron's engagement to Marianne, she had been beside herself with joy. For the life of him, Raoul couldn't understand why she was so excited about the union of his friend to his cousin, but it would seem that Christine had taken a liking to the Baron and wanted the best for Marianne.

Christine ascended the stairs by her husband's side, paying close attention as his feelings played out on his elegant features. He seemed sincerely concerned over his cousin's obvious apathy in view of her imminent wedding and she couldn't help but smile to herself at the way things were evolving. Now that Marianne was marrying Olivier, her path to true happiness by Erik's side was opening up before her and the fact that he was so close sent shivers of anticipation down her spine.

She was absolutely certain that Erik had set his eyes on Marianne Pinon and he would most likely be devastated over her choice of a husband. Perhaps now he would be more receptive of her offer to rekindle their torrent relationship and this time she wouldn't be a fool and drive him away as she had done when she was still no more than a child.

The couple entered the large bedroom which had been provided for them and Raoul immediately loosened his collar, sitting upon the bed heavily. He sat there for a few minutes, his gaze blurry and seemed to jump in his skin the moment her voice rang out in the room.

"Are you tired my love?"

He turned his eyes to her and nodded in the affirmative, seemingly lost in thought. "I think I need to rest for a while if you don't mind my dear. The trip was quite exhausting for me. Won't you join me?" he offered.

"I'm feeling quite exhilarated actually. I just can't fathom how you are so tired after all of the travelling you do for business though…"

"The long hours I have been working have taken their toll on me I fear."

"Would you mind if I left you to rest and took a stroll on the premises then?"

"Certainly not my dear. You should enjoy yourself." he smiled, taking off his jacket tiredly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Christine was walking around the house, looking for Marianne. Some time later, not having found the mistress of the house, she approached a servant girl and enquired as to the whereabouts of the Duchess. 

"Mademoiselle de Duchess is resting in her chambers Viscountess. May I be of any service to you?"

"No, that will be quite alright. Thank you." she dismissed the maid and walked up the stairs and over to Marianne's private quarters, opening the door without knocking.

She found Marianne lying in her bed, looking out the window with a far off look in her eyes. She was staring off into space, her eyes fixed in the distance while she stroked her lower abdomen absentmindedly. When Christine walked into the room, the young woman turned her attention to her visitor and simply stared at Raoul's wife as she closed the door behind her.

Puzzled by Marianne's lethargic state, Christine walked over to the bed until she was standing a couple of meters from the young maiden. "Marianne, are you feeling alright?"

In fact, Christine had not seen Marianne looking the way she did ever before; the Duchess had never been more beautiful and radiant; the expression on her face the most serene she had ever seen on another person. Her long hair spilled on the pillow, she truly looked like an angel. A sad angel.

Marianne had been suffering from the usual pregnancy sickness as every morning since she had discovered she was expecting Erik's child. The scene that had played out between her and Olivier combined with her cousin's arrival, had made her stomach a mess. Nevertheless, the fact that Christine had intruded into her bedroom, without even knocking, made Marianne feel as if her patience were being tested. Her hormones seemed to change her attitude and, the fact that she had to deal with Christine, made Marianne feel restless as if she were waking from a dreamless slumber.

She managed to sit on the edge of the bed, feeling weak. "Is everything in order with your accommodation? Are you or Raoul in need of anything, Christine?" Marianne tried to conceal her irritation directed at this curious intruder in her room and in her life. She pulled the long heavy curls out of her face and straightened her skirt as she got up from the bed and stood before Christine. "You can summon one of the servants any time of day or night if you, or your husband, feel like doing so." she said, the expression on her face a firm one.

Sensing the nervousness in Marianne's voice, Christine looked at the woman before her and attributed her irritation due to all of the previous events between them. However, she wasn't alone; she was getting married in two days time, she didn't have any reason in the world to be annoyed or sad for that matter.

"Thank you Marianne, but I'm not in need of anything. I was looking for you actually." Christine admitted.

"Me?" Marianne questioned, puzzled from the answer of the young Viscountess. Her mind was in a haze, she couldn't possibly think of a reason why Christine would wish to see her. Christine's departure from the Pinon estate had not been a pleasant one. As a matter of fact, Marianne had been more than content to see the young woman go. That day, Marianne had hoped that Christine would have learnt her lesson and that she would have returned to her husband, ready to be a faithful and loving wife.

However, she felt like Christine had been utterly successful in destroying her life. 'If she had not deceived Raoul with all those lies… I would be Erik's wife by now.' Marianne thought to herself, a wave of frustration coming from the depths of her soul to engulf her. She looked down at Christine; even if Marianne would have the strength to react to this sudden realization, she couldn't attack the wife of her cousin after all this time. It was too late now. What would be the use of getting upset and even perhaps, hurting her baby by distressing herself? Yet, on the other hand, could she let Christine get away with all she had done? Vanity had altered Christine into someone else; a person who would stop at nothing until she got exactly what she wanted.

Christine felt a little awkward by the way Marianne was looking at her. Her behaviour was strange. She was not the woman she had left behind before she had decided to leave hastily for Paris. That had been a woman full of life and energy. Before her eyes was a woman appearing to be more a ghost than a living person.

"Marianne, why are you looking at me like this? Are you feeling alright?" Christine asked her, shaken by Marianne's odd demeanour.

"How am I supposed to look at you Christine?" Marianne's steady voice sounded a little threatening to Christine's ears. "I feel a little ill, but let me assure you it is nothing serious." she lied. "Now, please tell me if there is anything I can help you with…" or I would like for you to leave my room immediately, Marianne finished her sentence in her head.

Sensing the distress in Marianne's tone, Christine felt content she in fact had managed to irritate her. The word curious was not enough to describe Christine's eagerness to discover what had happened between Marianne and Erik. It was too soon for Christine to pretend she would go for a ride in the estate and then go directly to Erik's mansion. This was the best she could do in order to learn about him. How could he have let Marianne go so easily? Perhaps the Duchess had followed the same syllogism she herself had three years ago and had finally made the safe choice in choosing to marry a handsome, rich noble instead of Erik?

"Actually cousin, I was wondering whether you had any news regarding Erik's condition. When Raoul travelled back to Paris and recounted to me what had happened between him and my old mentor, I was beside myself with worry. I may not be interested in him in any way whatsoever, but that doesn't mean I want to see him hurt."

"Why should you care Christine? After all you are the one who instigated the whole incident."

"It had nothing to do with me Marianne! You have to believe me! However, when I asked Raoul to show mercy and leave Erik be, he insisted upon defending my honour and putting an end to this madness once and for all."

Beside herself with anger, Marianne had to refrain herself from striking the younger woman before her. "I wonder how you can sleep at nights."

With an innocent look on her face, Christine confronted Marianne and, shaking her head in a condescending manner, spoke. "What are you talking about? I tried to calm Raoul but he just wouldn't listen to me. You have to know I was only after your best interests when I informed Raoul of your rapport with Erik. You don't know what he is capable of Marianne! He was only trying to make me jealous when he pretended he was interested in you, he told me so himself when I last met him! Oh, you can't imagine my relief when Raoul told me about the news about you and Olivier!"

"Enough with the lies!" Marianne screamed.

"Marianne, please control yourself!" Christine froze in view of Marianne's anger.

"Get out! I have had enough of this! I can't take it any more!"

"Why do you hate me so Marianne? You can't possibly have feelings for that monster!"

"Monster? Erik is no monster! He is the sweetest man I have ever met, despite all the hatred and the pain he has lived through, his soul remains that of a frightened child wandering in the dark, searching for someone to call his own." Marianne whispered brokenly, her tears running down her cheeks unnoticed.

However Marianne's tears didn't faze Christine; instead she gasped in surprise and spoke. "You love him! I cannot believe you love him! You actually have feelings for that monster! Is that why you hate me so? Because you know that no matter what Erik will always have feelings for me?"

Unable to take it any longer, Marianne started to scream at the top of her lungs. "GET OUT! Get away from me! GET OUT!"

"Does it hurt to hear the truth Marianne?" Christine said with an evil grin.

Marianne started crying openly and kept on screaming, but before she collapsed Raoul burst into the room, obviously shaken by the scene playing out before his eyes.

"What is going on? Marianne, why are you crying? Christine, what happened?"

"I don't know Raoul, we were simply talking and all of a sudden she went into hysterics." Christine frantically informed her husband.

Raoul strode over to where Marianne was standing and tried to put his arms around her, but his cousin wouldn't calm down and tried to push him away.

"Marianne please, talk to me! Tell me what is wrong!"

"Raoul, please! Take her away from me! I can't stand it any longer!"

Christine walked a few steps toward them, trying to appear astonished and raised her hand to her face, seemingly wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Marianne please calm down. Raoul, I can't even begin to imagine what came over her."

"I can't, I can't stand this any longer." Marianne whispered between sobs.

Raoul managed to pull her in his arms and embraced her tightly, trying to console her. "Hush now. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see." he whispered soothingly in her ear, stroking her hair softly. "Christine, perhaps it would be better if you left us alone for a while."

Christine, exasperated by her husband's dismissive manner, stormed out of the room haughtily. Raoul turned his attention back to his cousin, still hugging her protectively. "Marianne, whatever has come to pass between us, you know that I always cared for you. I still do. Please, open your heart to me."

Shaken by his words, she shook her head in denial and tried to break free from his embrace. It shouldn't have been him who comforted her right now; she should have been in Erik's arms, feeling happy and content without a single care in the world, since she was going to have his baby. How could Raoul expect her to confide in him after all that had come to pass between them? How could she trust her cousin knowing that he would detest Erik for ever? How could Raoul ask her to open her heart to him, when he himself was blinded by his love for Christine, unable to see any other truth beyond the one his wife was telling him?

While Marianne's agitated mind kept telling her this reaction to her cousin was the right one, her heart was telling her something entirely different. Marianne had finally reached her limits. It would be impossible for her to last much longer under these circumstances, as she felt nothing more than emptiness and despair in her pitiful life. Could Raoul be the one who would simply hear her divest of her inner turmoil and offer her a kind word of consolation in her present state of utter desperation?

She didn't want to entrust him with her secret, but on the other hand, he was there, holding her, trying to help her. Her mind kept travelling back to the days of their childhood when her cousin had always been her touchstone, the brother she never had. A few minutes passed in silence and she finally stopped fighting him and collapsed in his arms, crying frantically. Raoul kept holding her and whispered words of consolation to the broken woman in his arms.

He couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to his cousin to reduce her in such a pitiful state following to his departure for Paris. He just couldn't find a justifiable reason for Marianne to behave in this delirious manner. Raoul felt pity as he felt the sobs wracking her body carry on interminably. A few moments later, Marianne finally managed to control herself and started taking deep breaths, trying frantically to regain her composure.

Marianne disentangled herself from Raoul's embrace and walked over to her vanity set, studying her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying; she thought to herself she was an absolute mess. However, she couldn't care less at this point…

"Thank you Raoul. I… You… Thank you my cousin." was all she could muster at the moment. She was perfectly conscious she had broken her 'promise' to Olivier, letting her guard down and allowing her cousin to suspect of her condition. Yet, she felt tired; tired of all the lying and the deceit. She looked at him, a deep sadness shadowing her brown eyes.

"You do not have to thank me for anything Marianne." Raoul stood up and approached her. "Please, dearest cousin, do not be afraid. Whatever has happened to you, I am positive that if we could…" he continued as he took her hand in his.

Marianne pulled her hand away abruptly. "We? Have you forgotten everything Raoul? We had always trusted each other with our secrets when we were children. Please, tell me, how can I trust you now? Can I ever really confide in you again, when I know that the next thing you will do is to fully abide by your wife's wishes?"

Raoul looked down, obviously shaken by her words. He wanted to get to the bottom of this since something terrible seemed to be tormenting Marianne's fragile mind.

"Yes, Marianne, I remember our youth, how close we used to be. Please, let me help you. I promise I will not say or do anything against you wishes. You have to trust me Marianne!" Raoul looked straight into her eyes, hoping to find his old friend and cousin under the cracked surface.

Marianne saw before her a last chance to save herself and her love for Erik. She sat upon her bed again, took a deep breath and turned her attention back to her cousin. Raoul sat on an armchair opposite from her as Marianne commenced her narration.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Long time no see! We know you girls are getting restless and for that we would like to humbly apologize to all of our readers, but life got in the way and made other plans for us.

**S1:** What I can tell you right now is that for once it wasn't S2's fault! First I went on a trip, then I got the flu, then I stayed in bed for a couple of days and finally we came together and wrote this in unison. I am so ashamed!

**S2:** She's lying!

**S1:** No I'm not!

**S2:** I'm ashamed as well because we got together many times before tonight and the truth is that we couldn't write this chapter at all.

**S1:** Yes we could! I made so many notes while I was away!

**S2:** Yes but it was the first time you were designated to write a 'Christine' chapter.

**S1:** Actually, I tricked you. It turned out to be a 'Raoul' chapter and I loved writing his POVs.

**S2:** So people as you will all understand in the end, it was all for the best because if I were to write this chapter as we at first had agreed to do, it would be far, far worse. (for Christine).

**S1:** But didn't it work out well in the end? This has been such a great success, I'm thinking of proposing that our next story is Raoul-centered instead of Erik.

**S2:** Good luck! I don't wanna know you any more!

**S1:** But he is such a kind-hearted little fop!

**S2:** I have nothing else to say to you. You betrayed Erik today.

**S1:** NO!! Weren't you the one who agreed to make Raoul Erik's best friend in our next story? E? (I'm Greek)

**S2:** Best friend yes, but he cannot be the main character. _Looks away with a dreamy look in her eyes. _**Oh Erik…**

**S1:** Oh Erik…

**S2:** Finally, you have come to your senses.

**S1:** It was a momentary lapse. I promise I'll be good from now on.

**S2:** A warm thank you and a great big hug to Pertie for her words of encouragement.

**S1:** And a promise that the next chapter won't take this long to be uploaded, plus it will include our favorite masked man. Two chapters without Erik makes for a dull phanfic but we had to do it to proceed with the storyline.

**S2:** Now he's our favorite character again, e? (I'm Greek as well)

**S1 & S2 **_(in a chorus)_ Oh Erik…

**

* * *

Chapter 41 **

Raoul was at a loss. Marianne had been no less than frantic, crying openly in his arms, letting all of the pain she obviously was feeling engulf her and consume all of her senses. The woman in his arms had been absolutely desperate. She had clung onto him as if he were the only constant separating her from losing her grip on sanity altogether. She had given up all control, letting her emotions take over as she cried brokenly for all that had been lost to her when she had been so harshly separated from her lover.

Lover… he could hardly associate the simple word with Erik Destler, the man he had always thought of as the Phantom, a man who would stop at nothing to get his way. And Marianne, his sweet, innocent cousin who had always been a hopeful romantic, set on spending the rest of her life unwed in case she wouldn't truly fall in love. She was one of those people who believed in everlasting love that could overcome all obstacles, regardless of race, social or economic status.

No wonder she had fallen for a man who couldn't possibly be any less compatible with her! Raoul couldn't help but feel enraged at the way that monster had taken advantage of Marianne's vulnerable spirit. His cousin had indeed proven to be the perfect victim to that sick man's advances.

Obviously he had used his questionable charms to conquer the innocent heart of the young maiden. For the life of him though, Raoul could not comprehend what had drawn his cousin to her new neighbor. Erik Destler was nothing if not hideous in his deformity and Marianne had informed him she had laid eyes upon what lay beneath the mask and did not find him repulsive.

Erik Destler was temperamental to say the least; his outbursts most likely to drive away anyone foolish enough to harbor any feelings besides disdain for him. Alas! Marianne swore he was the most tender-hearted man she had ever encountered. She was adamant in her conviction that 'her Erik' as she called him acted out because of his inability to reach out to another and open his heart for fear of being rejected as he had been all though his miserable existence.

Erik Destler was certainly a selfish creature, ready to kill if need be to have his own way whenever anyone would refuse to cater to his ludicrous wishes. However, Marianne insisted that once her lover had let himself believe she harbored feelings for him, he had turned out to be the most giving person she had ever had the pleasure of consorting with.

Raoul could swear his mind was about to burst as he contemplated all of the reasons Erik Destler was the worst possible choice his cousin could have ever made, and what scared him to death was the fact that Marianne had not only given herself to the notorious Phantom in heart and spirit, but body as well. His blood turned cold at the thought that Marianne had lost her innocence to that fiend, the mere notion of that ogre touching his cousin's body unbearable to the Viscount.

Marianne had recounted to him how her relationship with Erik Destler had evolved and had admitted that they had consummated their 'love' right after Christine's departure from Rouen. She had also confided in him regarding the fruit of their unbridled passion, stating that she was pregnant to that monster's bastard and determined to dedicate the remainder of her days caring for the babe, giving him or her all of the love that its father had been deprived of all through his life due to the deformity he bore on the right side of his face.

His first reaction had been to rage against the notorious menace who had been terrorizing Paris not too long ago, reminding his cousin how close her lover had come but three years ago to killing him in order to keep Christine to himself against her wishes.

At the mention of his wife's name though, Marianne had lashed out, insisting that Christine wasn't at all what she appeared to be. That was when his cousin had started crying openly, and she had not stopped sobbing ever since, until she had given in to her fatigue and, spent from crying, had fallen asleep in his arms. He had been unable to stand still ever since that moment, trying to let all of the information his cousin had offered sink in.

Marianne had recounted everything that had happened ever since she had met Christine at their aunt's house, telling Raoul about his wife's strange behavior, informing him of all the comments the Viscountess had made which had struck her as odd. She had not stopped talking until she had told him of his wife's hasty departure from her mansion, informing him of her abhorrent behavior ever since she had encountered Erik at the ball, and continued her tale with all that had transpired after Christine had left, ashamedly admitting she had made love with Erik and finished her narration with everything her lover had revealed to her, even showing her the note which Christine had sent to him as he in turn had recounted their torrid encounters when they had met anew in Rouen.

Raoul had been admittedly livid at that point, unwilling to believe his wife would ever betray him like that, but couldn't help being reminded of the way Christine had transformed in the years following to their wedding. The woman who was now in the other room bore little resemblance to the girl he had fallen in love with when he was still a young lad.

The way she had treated her surrogate mother and sister was proof enough of the fact and, although Raoul hated to admit it, her conduct towards Erik who had been her guardian angel throughout her childhood and teenage years was another proof of how shallow and ungrateful his wife truly was.

In the end, it all came down to whom he believed. His wife or his cousin?

Many a time during the years of their marriage, Raoul had taken everything his wife said for granted, but this time something didn't ring quite honest to him. Marianne had always been an outspoken person, even naively so at times.

Raoul smiled to himself as memories of their childhood years flooded his mind of when he and Olivier were two boys in puberty and Marianne a young sweet girl at the age of eight would follow them around everywhere they went, trying to integrate herself in their games.

For all of the leisure time the three shared, for all of the instances they had been caught stealing sweets from the kitchen or endangering their safety because of some silly game he or Olivier had come up with, Marianne would always cave in and take the blame for their boisterous behavior while Raoul and his friend remained silent and let her receive the scolding and punishment all alone.

It was juvenile and silly, he knew, but still those memories reflected the view Raoul had always had of his cousin. Marianne was trusting, honest and always willing to take full responsibility for her actions. The notion of her lying to alleviate any form of pressure from her person was totally foreign to her; Raoul could swear it was and always would be so. Therefore, the very idea that she would try to put the blame for her current situation on Olivier and Christine was absolutely unfathomable to him. Marianne had been one of a handful of people on his family's part to fully accept a ballerina as his wife. She had openly defended his choice a few years ago and he needed to take that into account as well. The evidence he had bore witness to by his wife's own hand was overwhelming to the fact.

Yes, in the end it was the word of his wife against his cousin's and, as much as it pained him to admit it, Raoul had to accept that Christine had lied to him. However, now was not the time to deal with his wife's dishonesty and selfishness; Marianne was facing the prospect of a loveless marriage to a man who, according to her, was blackmailing her into joining her life with his, less she wished to see her lover imprisoned or even worse hung. Worse than that, she was bearing that man's child and, apparently, Olivier was wise to the fact.

Knowing the Baron, Raoul was certain the child would grow to know the wrath of its surrogate father while Marianne would spend the rest of her life paying for the crime of falling in love with the wrong man.

Man? When had he become so soft to think of the Phantom as a man rather than a monster? It must have happened when Erik had let Christine go away with him while he disappeared into the endless darkness in a last attempt to remain human while the mob was set out to hunt him down and kill him like the worthless animal they deemed him to be.

Or perhaps it had occurred when he had seen Marianne weep frantically over his seemingly lifeless body after he had been run through when Raoul had realized that somebody in this world actually respected and cared for the monster who once lived beneath the Opera House; a cursed genius trapped in the body of a monster nobody else besides Madame Giry had ever considered human.

Raoul knew though the change had fully blossomed during Marianne's narration of how her relationship with the Phantom had come to pass. Instead of pitying him, Raoul had finally come to fully respect Erik Destler when Marianne had informed him her loved had proposed marriage to her the following day to the consummation of their raw passion for each other.

If Erik Destler had ever considered taking revenge on Christine and himself by seducing his cousin and then abandoning her, deflowering her would have been enough. On the contrary, Destler had put his petty egoism aside and fully embraced his connection to Marianne, proposing marriage to her after they had shared a night of love-making. Indeed, Erik Destler had proven to be a good man; perhaps even a better one than him since Raoul had only asked Christine to marry him following to the events of that fateful night when he had come so close to losing his life in order to save his lover from her imposed fate as the Phantom's wife.

No! The more he thought about it, the less sense his previous conceptions seemed to make. Could Erik Destler and his cousin really be the innocent victims in this strange situation as it had evolved? Unable to stand still any longer, he started pacing the room like a caged animal. He looked back to his wife as she slept serenely, a beautiful smile curving her lips.

How could a woman so beautiful be a liar? How could he ever accept that she had tried to deceive him? Could Marianne be mistaken? Could she have misconstrued Christine's words and actions through all this? What of the letter though? When his wife had offered him an explanation regarding the note she had sent to Erik Destler asking to see him one last time, it had all made sense to him but now that Marianne had recounted the whole story as she saw it through her own experience, Raoul couldn't help but feel betrayed by his young, lovely bride.

Something had to be wrong. He walked over to his wife's sleeping form ready to wake her from her slumber to question her on the incident but suddenly thought better of it. He knew he couldn't refuse her anything. He knew she would persuade him she was speaking the truth. What if she truly had tried to betray him? What if Marianne would spend the rest of her life paying for his gullibility and inability to face the truth?

He sighed, taking a step back from the bed and then another. He slowly retreated back to the door, his mind screaming at him to be firm while his heart begged him to leave things as they were and return to his previous trusting ways. He needed to believe Christine was honest but something was eating him up inside.

* * *

Late afternoon found Raoul sitting in an armchair next to the bed his wife occupied, studying her tranquil face as she slept. Her eyes fluttered open and a few moments later she focused them on his face, slowly registering the curious way in which he was studying her. She ventured a smile but, taking in his scrutinizing gaze, the smile froze on her lips and her eyes drifted to the window. 

"Have I been sleeping long?"

Raoul didn't answer her right away which struck Christine as strange, but his smile appeased her apprehension and put her mind at ease.

"No my darling. Apparently you needed the rest. It is still quite early actually." he replied calmly.

"That is good to know since I would be very pleased to take a stroll in the premises."

"That is a lovely idea my love. I think I shall join you." her husband offered.

"There is no need for that my darling. You must be quite tired after our trip."

"Not at all so Christine. I would be delighted to join you for a leisurely stroll around the estate."

"But you haven't slept! I would hate to think you would…"

"Do not worry my love!" Raoul quickly interrupted her. "I am not tired in the least. In fact, it would do me a world of good to join you in your promenade. Unless of course you wish to be alone?"

His wife blushed for a moment and Raoul felt his heart constrict in his chest at the idea that he had probably been right in his assumptions and that Christine was set on visiting Erik Destler in his mansion. She regained her composure though and laughed off her embarrassment.

"What kind of talk is that? I would like nothing more than for you to accompany me on my walk." her smile was radiant as she stood from the bed and started dressing.

For the first time in all of the years he had known Christine Daae, Raoul felt like he didn't know her at all, but despite the insecurity that was awoken in him he was now more than ever determined to find out the truth about this strange situation he had found himself in.

Therefore, he smiled to his wife pleasantly and waited for her to get ready for their walk. Just as they were exiting their chambers and Christine draped a shawl around her shoulders, she turned to her husband and coolly inquired as to the state that Marianne was in.

He tried to shrug her off but she insisted.

"Raoul, I can't even begin to imagine what came over her. One moment we were having an easy going conversation with each other and the next she attacked me as if she were mad! Did she say anything to you? I am so worried about Marianne!" Christine tried to appear as worrisome as she could.

"Do not trouble yourself Christine. I am sure she meant nothing of it."

"But Raoul, she was screaming at me! Didn't you see how she attacked me?"

"I am convinced it is premarital jitters." he soothed her and opened the doors so she would exit before him. As they wandered around in the garden, their conversation gradually died down and each became lost in their own thoughts.

When they returned to the mansion, Christine retreated in their chambers and Raoul went straight to Marianne's room in order to check on her.

He knocked hesitantly on the door, but no reply came. He tried again and this time Marianne's faint voice reached his ears.

"Come in."

He opened the door and peeked his head inside to find her still lying on her bed, a frail figure, her skin so pale that it scared him.

As soon as Marianne realized it was him, she averted her eyes from where he was standing shamefully. Sensing her discomfort, Raoul approached her bed slowly and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Are you feeling better Marianne? Were you able to get any sleep?" Raoul asked kindly.

Without meeting his gaze, Marianne nodded her head silently.

Raoul, unable to see his cousin wallow in this self-induced misery any longer pressed on. "Dear cousin, please look at me. I cannot see you suffer like this."

At once, Marianne brought her hands to her face trying to block out her cousin's kind tone. "Oh Raoul, I'm so ashamed! How can you bear to look upon me after everything I have told you?"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Marianne. Please stop torturing yourself so." Raoul tried to console her.

"How can you say that? I have single-handedly ruined Erik's life as well as my own, shamed my family and now I am being blackmailed into a marriage to a deranged man who once I called my best friend!" she wailed, tearing her hands from her face and crying openly before him.

"I still fail to see how any of this is your fault Marianne. I will not deny I was awe-struck at first upon hearing of your… involvement with Erik Destler, but that is no crime. You fell in love cousin, love makes fools of us all. Surely you don't think that you should be punished for the rest of your life for that."

"You don't understand Raoul! After all that has happened, I still don't regret a single moment I spent with Erik! Those brief instances were all I have to contain myself now that I am doomed to spend the rest of my life apart from him."

"Marianne, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything that has happened. I told you before. You did nothing wrong!"

Marianne stared at the man before her as if he had grown another head and shook her head from side to side, unable to comprehend how he could be so forgiving after everything she had told him earlier.

"I know you are wondering why I am being so calm about this. If Philippe were in my place he would be hollering right now, calling you a desecrated harlot, wouldn't he?" he stated bluntly. "However, I am not my brother, nor do I believe I am entitled to judge you and your choices. The way I see it Marianne, you are no different than I. You love Erik Destler, of that I'm certain. I can sympathize with everything you are feeling, I have felt it myself. When I first stated to my family that I was determined to marry an opera singer, they all but disowned me for my choice in a wife. I fear I should have listened to them then since time has proven they were right but at the moment I was certain that I was making the right choice. Who is to say that because you are a woman you cannot live your life the way you choose?"

Taken aback by his statement, Marianne stared at him with eyes wide like saucers for a few seconds. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything that has happened. I still think of you as my dear cousin who is the most honest, trustworthy and loving person I have ever had the chance of knowing."

"Raoul…" she whispered with renewed hope but was cut short when he gently shushed her.

"I want you to calm yourself and to have faith that everything will work out well in the end. After all you are pregnant and all of this stress cannot be good for your baby." he finished with a kind smile.

Marianne nodded her head dumbly and moved to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he immediately asked.

"I have to make ready for dinner. Olivier will be arriving any second now. He will be angry to find I'm still in bed." she explained dejectedly.

"You needn't worry about Olivier my dear. You need your rest and to remain calm."

"But…" she tried to reason with her cousin.

"That's enough of that my dear. I shall excuse you and make arrangements for your dinner to be sent to your chambers." he stated matter-of-factly.

Resigning herself to her cousin's will, Marianne lay back in bed and made to pull the covers over her form once more. Raoul assisted her, tucking her in and leaned in to press a tender kiss on her forehead. In response, Marianne granted him a sweet smile and relaxed her muscles to accommodate herself.

Satisfied that she seemed to be more like herself again, Raoul rose from the bed and walked to the door. As soon as his hand reached the knob and turned it to exit the room, Marianne's voice reached his ears, timid and small like that of the little girl she once was.

"Raoul, are you ashamed of me?"

Without turning, Raoul smiled to himself and spoke in a steady voice. "I could never be ashamed of you Marianne." and with that simple statement, he closed the door behind him and descended the stairs towards the dining room.

He entered the salon adjoining to the dining room with a debonair quality about him that reminded Christine of the ravishing young man who had once courted her so feverishly when she had still been a star-eyed innocent maiden who believed in the Angel of Music and whose heart would melt every time she received a large bouquet of pink roses from the young Viscount. The aura of power he exhumed had blinded her to everything around her, including the passion she felt for the Phantom and the glittering life as a Primadonna that had been promised to her.

All that had crumbled before her eyes when she had discovered she felt no love for her lover, but she had followed through in their relationship nonetheless, choosing money over love and security over the cold uncertainty of the life of a Primadonna. Raoul had compensated her frugally for her choice, offering her everything money could buy, loving her unconditionally despite of her shortcomings as the wife of a noble. Her husband was indeed a good man, one who tried to do anything in his power to make her happy by his side, but it had never been enough for her for; in all honesty, she had never loved him back.

At first she had been dazzled with the riches and security her new life had provided her with, persuading herself that his love for her would be enough to make her happy, but less than a year into their marriage she had grown bored of her life as his wife, seeking excitement outside of their marriage. The first time she had taken on a lover had been hard for her. She had cried the whole night after she had returned to their home, silently cursing herself for her despicable act while her husband slept soundly beside her in their bed.

However, the next time Raoul had been away on travels for business related matters, she had grown so bored that she had run to the waiting arms of her lover with little care for her misdeed. After that second time she had cheated on her husband, she had never stopped seeking pleasure outside of their marriage. Unbeknownst to Raoul, she kept herself available for any handsome man who admired her beauty and grace and there had been quite a few through the years. That way, she had managed to keep the best of two worlds. Having the capacity to sustain all of her material needs, the security her husband's name offered her and the carnal pleasures she received from her endless stream of lovers.

At first she had been foolish enough to confide in Madame Giry and Meg regarding her extra-marital affairs, but the elderly ballet instructor as well as her best friend had been abhorred to hear of her endeavors, trying desperately to convince her that her life of sin would only lead to her destruction. They had insisted that she cease her lies and honor her husband who had single-handedly transformed her life, but she had scoffed their remarks as ridiculous, stating that all of the women in her circle enjoyed their lives outside of their marriage beds, taking on lovers to compensate for the fact that their husbands were tied to them out of duty rather than love. When her surrogate mother had insisted that this life of sin would lead to her demise and her daughter had chastised her for the way she was betraying Raoul, she became determined to cut off all of the bonds that connected her to her old life.

The only instance in which she had made one final attempt to meet the two women again had been the last time she had visited Madame Giry when she had found out that the ballet mistress had fallen gravely ill, casually informing her surrogate mother that although she was loathe of the way she lived her life, she was the only one who could offer her the much-needed money to assist in her recovery but the elderly woman had refused any help from her or her "poor husband" as she had called him, icily informing her that the man who had once been known as the Phantom was still alive and providing her with a hefty financial assistance monthly, and that neither her daughter nor herself needed anything from a woman as cheap as her once surrogate daughter had become.

Upon hearing of her mentor, Christine had inquired as to his whereabouts, insisting that the once vibrant woman now lying in her deathbed before her tell her what had become of him, but Madame Giry had been adamant, coolly stating that she had done enough harm to Erik with her frivolous spirit when she had left him for the Viscount. When Christine had insisted, telling the woman who had served as her surrogate mother that not a day had gone by when she wouldn't think of her Angel, Antoinette Giry had regarded her with disdain for a few seconds and had merely told her that perhaps Erik's loss was her punishment for her actions.

That had been the last time Christine had seen Madame Giry, storming out of the plain house, the wise woman's words still ringing in her ears as she ran to her carriage and took off for her lover's apartment. There, she had lost herself in Pierre's embrace, letting herself succumb to his dark caresses and forgetting all about her childhood fantasies that had transformed into the hollow existence her life had become of her own doing.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and turned her attention back to Baron Dervaux who was standing next to her, a drink in his hand. "Raoul, how is Marianne? As you can see, Olivier is already here for dinner."

Raoul smiled pleasantly and nodded his head in salute to his old friend. "I am afraid she is still under the weather. I just left her room and she is sound asleep. Apparently the preparations for the wedding have taken their toll on her." he offered, walking to the liquor cabinet to serve himself some brandy.

Olivier made to place his own glass on a nearby table, but Raoul stopped him when he saw he was ready to exit the room. "My dear friend, I regret to inform you that tonight you shall have to do without your lovely fiancé's presence." he said, smiling politely.

"I shall pay her a visit. You know Marianne, she is always putting her health in jeopardy. Hearing that she has spent all day in bed however, I can't help but be worried about her."

"Do not fret dear friend; I assure you she can't wait to stand by your side before the altar in two days. Perhaps it is for the best that you don't see each-other until tomorrow night. That way you will miss her even more, don't you think?" Raoul offered in what he hoped was a jovial manner, trying to conceal his anger in view of Olivier's irritated response to the news of Marianne's absence from the dinner table.

Unable to press the matter further without giving away his annoyance, Olivier took the drink back in his hand and sipped the amber liquid, letting its warmth flood his veins. "You are right Raoul, it will be good for us to miss each-other before the wedding." he nodded his head, winking at his old friend suggestively.

Fury exploded in his heart as Raoul noticed the glint in the Baron's gaze, but he tried to remain calm and half-smiled as Gerard the butler entered the room and informed them that dinner had been served.

* * *

Two hours later, Raoul found himself lying next to Christine, trying to put his thoughts into perspective. He was determined to find out the truth for himself. He needed to put his mind and his conscience at ease. He needed to believe he was a better man than Erik Destler. The only way to do that would be to face his enemy one last time and hear what he had to say for himself. It would be hard but he knew he had to give Erik Destler one last chance to prove he was a man worthy of the love of a woman such as Marianne. Otherwise he knew he would be forever plagued with doubt of whether he had made the right choice. 

The brotherly love he had always had for Marianne flourished in his heart, making up his mind for him. The dawn was not too far now. Tomorrow morning he would visit Erik Destler and both of their fates would be sealed forever.

* * *

**S1:** Oh Raoul! 

**S2:** I want no involvement in this!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Hello everybody! No long excuses tonight because frankly we've run out of them. This story is rapidly closing in on its end and we're not so happy to see it go, therefore the long delays between chapters. That and all of the angst has taken its toll on us. Furthermore, we would like to apologize beforehand as this time we will leave you with yet another cliff-hanger…

Anyway, you girls have been great in supporting us and for that we are eternally grateful.

No comic-relief dialogue tonight either since this chapter was so difficult to write, it has literally drained us of all energy.

**S1:** On that note, Ms. S2 would like to sing to you to appease all of the negative energy we are sure you will send our way after turning the fop into a man. Unfortunately, he was the only one available for the job since we've pretty much run out of good guys in this phanfic.

**S2: **It was either Raoul or Gerard the butler and although I'm still not Raoul-friendly I am rewarded by the thought that out next story is gonna be pure fluff. Any requests?

**S1:** Are you gonna sing or what?

**S2: **That's what I'm asking. Any requests?

**S1: **I'm in the mood for a little "Red Right Hand".

**S2:** Any logical requests? I've already done the Nick Cave scene.

**S1:** How about "Supercalifragilsticexpialidocious?

**S2:** Who do you take me for? I'm not going to sing anything from "Mary Poppins"! How about something from "Annie"?

**S1:** You know what I like best? The fact that we wouldn't be doing a dialogue tonight.

**S2: **_mumbles to herself _I forgot my tiara at home. _Turns to S1 _What are you doing here? Get off my scene! _Sings at the top of her lungs:_

_**Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow, you're always a day awayyyy**_

**

* * *

Chapter 42**

Raoul rose from the bed he shared with his wife at the first crack of dawn. He hadn't slept a wink, tossing and turning all the while, trying to put his thoughts into perspective. Christine had slept soundly all through the night, and there were instances when he had caught himself staring at her while she lay dormant by his side, hardly recognizing his wife after all that had been revealed to him.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he disentangled his body from the covers and rose from the plush bed, remaining still for a moment to collect his thoughts. Then, with a determined step, he walked over to the closet of the room, shed his nightshift and started dressing. In a few minutes time he was ready and exiting the bedroom, descending the flight of steps that led to the salon.

Once there, he rang for one of the servants with the bell that was attached to the wall next to the door and sat, waiting impatiently. A few minutes later he was sipping his tea while gazing out the window as the light of day illuminated the tracks of land around his cousin's estate. He had made his choice. His confrontation with Erik Destler wouldn't be long now.

As soon as the grandfather clock rang eight times, Raoul stood from the armchair he was sitting in and with quick strides made his way to the front door, exiting the manor. He walked over to the stables where a horse had already been prepared for him, following to his instructions, and in one fluid motion mounted the steed.

* * *

Less than a quarter of an hour later he was standing in front of the Destler mansion's door, waiting for someone to let him in. The face that greeted him was quite familiar to Raoul as he remembered the elderly butler who had been clearly shaken when his master had been run through during their duel.

The elderly man bowed curtly before the noble and, his face taking on a cold but polite expression, inquired as to the reason for his visit.

"I am here to see your master. Please inform him of my arrival." Raoul stated curtly, sensing the man's reluctance to let him in.

"I am afraid Monsieur Destler is not available for visitors Monsieur le Viscount." the butler informed him, moving to step back.

Raoul put his hand on the door handle, holding the heavy oak open before the butler could close it once more. "I will not leave until I have seen Erik Destler. Go and tell your master I wish to see him right now."

"Master Destler has specifically instructed me to prevent anyone from visiting. He is feeling rather ill I'm afraid." Vincent replied in a rather irritated manner at Raoul's persistence.

"He will see me regardless!" the noble insisted, sidestepping the butler, barging in and treading towards the house's interior.

The butler was on his trail in an instant, trying to cut the Viscount short, but Raoul de Chagny did not pay any heed, opening doors on his way, frantic to find Erik Destler the soonest possible. On his third try, with Vincent following close behind him in an effort to stop the fight he was certain would ensue, Raoul stopped dead on his tracks.

He had been successful in his search for Erik Destler, but the man before his astonished eyes bore no resemblance to his old adversary. The lush who was lying sprawled out on the couch with his mouth agape, chin unshaven and wearing a shirt that had seen better days could easily pass for a bum on the street. The man who had once been known as the Phantom of the Opera always dressed sharp and had a debonair aura about him; he must have abandoned all hope to have been reduced to a shadow of his old self.

The mask that lay forgotten on the floor were he had obviously divested of it in his drunk state bore witness to the change that was so evident to Raoul. Christine would often recount the tale of how livid the Phantom had become when she had first uncovered his face, obeying her curiosity for what lay beneath the white porcelain. The fact was understandable since the image his wife described as well as the one he had gazed upon when the Phantom had been ready to hang him to win Christine's love had been absolutely horrid.

It was obvious that Erik Destler was petrified of people laying eyes upon his deformity and for that he had ample reason. The fact that he now lay dormant on a couch with his face uncovered, oblivious to the state of disarray surrounding him was unfathomable to Raoul. How it came to pass that a man as proud, as ingenious and as aristocratic as Erik Destler ended up in such a state was beyond him.

As if in a haze, he heard the butler clear his throat behind him. Without turning as to not allow the elderly man to witness his astonishment, Raoul set his shoulders and spoke in as even a voice as he could muster.

"Leave us."

"Monsieur le Viscount, I couldn't possibly do that. My master is…" he managed before Raoul turned and cast his venomous eyes upon him.

"Leave us!" he barked and his booming voice finally had the desired effect.

Hesitantly, the butler bowed his head reluctantly and took a few steps back until he closed the door separating the salon from the rest of the house, leaving Raoul and the broken man who had once been known as the Phantom in peace.

As soon as he heard the resounding click of the lock falling back into place behind him, Raoul gave in to the overwhelming sense of fatigue that suddenly washed over him. He heaved a resigned sigh and sat on the edge of an armchair facing Erik Destler as the latter snored, oblivious to his presence in the room.

Raoul shook his head dejectedly at the image before him and buried his face in his hands. 'What am I doing here? This is utter madness. This is no man, no monster, no worthy rival; he has been reduced to an animal, a mere shadow of the man who once awoke terror in his adversaries. What did my cousin ever see in him? How can she love this… thing when he lives like this?' He stood from where he was sitting, determined to leave before Destler woke up but as soon as he reached the door and caught hold of the knob to turn it in his hand heard a moan issue forth from Erik's lips and stopped dead in his tracks.

'Why should I help this beast?' was the first thought that raced through his mind but a little voice reminded him that Erik Destler had been reduced to this fowl condition due to his intervention of a few weeks ago. Putting that thought aside, Raoul opened the door stubbornly and made to step out of the room but suddenly he saw in his mind's eye Marianne in the wretched state she had been the day before, crying openly before him over the loss of the man he himself had so easily condemned to a life without love.

Resigning to his fate, his shoulders sagged, Raoul slammed the door shut forcefully. Treading over to the couch where Erik was sleeping, he grabbed hold of a glass of water that lay on a nearby table and came to a standstill before the sleeping man.

"Wake up!" he called but to no avail. Destler merely snored louder in response and then adjusted himself better on the sofa.

"Wake up!!" he shouted with more force but the only response from the man lying on the couch was a overwrought grunt.

Raoul hesitated for a mere moment before he splashed the glass of water in his hand over Erik's face. Immediately the ragged man woke with a start and looked around him in a stupor. "Wha…" he managed to slur in astonishment before he noticed Raoul standing over him. He sat up grunting at the jolt of pain that ran through him at the sudden movement.

Disregarding his obvious discomfort, Erik fixed his eyes upon the Viscount and made to stand from the sofa. "What are you doing in my house?" he demanded but, feeling woozy from his previous night's intoxication, lost his balance and fell back onto the couch.

"Have you come to gloat Monsieur le Viscount?" he scoffed, meeting the younger man's gaze steadily, despite his pitiful state. "You can rest assured in finally ruining my life…." he murmured to himself and reached out to grasp the bottle of wine that was resting on a nearby table but was cut short when Raoul's hand caught his wrist in a tenacious grip.

"Don't." said the blonde man simply, taking the bottle of wine from Erik and putting it back onto the table.

"You have some nerve showing up here in the first place and now you're giving me orders in my own home? I would run you through right now if it weren't for your cousin."

Raoul smiled sadly at Erik's words but did not loosen his grasp on his wrist. The look the Viscount gave him didn't go unnoticed by Erik though, enraging him to the point that all thoughts of Marianne vacated his mind. He pulled his hand back forcefully, almost making Raoul lose his balance and in one fluid motion rose from his spot on the couch, turning the table that lay between them as he started throttling the younger man.

Raoul tried to fight him off, but even in his inebriated state, Erik was too strong to avert. In a single moment he had turned from a pitiful broken figure to the Phantom again and Raoul could almost swear he was back in that cellar beneath the Opera Populaire, fighting for his life once more.

Realizing Erik wouldn't let go, Raoul tried vainly to break free but it only seemed to enrage the larger man more and he felt the hands on his neck clench his throat tighter. And then, just as fast as he had attacked, Erik let go and pushed him away with a look of utter disgust lacing his features.

Raoul took a few steps back rubbing his neck and trying to catch his breath, his eyes never leaving the dangerous man on the other side of the room.

"Do not tempt me Viscount. My desperation is a product of your actions and you should know that desperate men are capable of anything." Erik growled menacingly.

Raoul coughed, finally managing to regain control of his senses but made no move to flee from the room, despite the danger he knew lurked behind Erik's empty gaze.

"You should consider that your queue to take your leave boy. I will not be lenient on you much longer."

"I have not come here to fight!" Raoul managed to choke out, still trying to regain his composure, but Erik remained unmoved by his adversary's words.

"My patience is wearing quite thin Viscount. Leave!" he roared, finally finding his mask and putting it on, no longer paying attention to his visitor.

"We need to talk." Raoul persisted, standing his ground regardless of Erik's obvious reluctance to make any attempts at being civil.

"I am not interested in anything you have to say!" Erik turned on him, unable to control his vile temper.

"Even if it concerns Marianne?" Raoul asked in one last, vain attempt to make the masked man hear him out.

Immediately Erik froze in his tracks, his face contorting in a pained grimace at the mention of the Duchess. With renewed hope, Raoul noticed the transformation in his host's demeanour and pressed on.

"I know everything about you and my cousin. I have been informed of your involvement and I also know you had proposed marriage to her, prior to her commitment to the Baron."

No sooner had he spoken the words and he saw Erik's eyes fill with unspoken despair. It didn't last long however and in a few seconds he bore witness to a full transformation before his very eyes as his opponent's features hardened once again and the tall man regarded him scornfully.

"Speak then. I'm bound to hear."

Uneasy at the sight of the obviously torn look in his host's eyes, Raoul spoke in a cool voice. "As you already know, Olivier is marrying my cousin tomorrow."

"Is that why you came here Viscount?" Erik scoffed. "I am already aware of the fact. Have you come here to gloat on your victory?" he demanded furiously.

"I know we have had our differences in the past but I want to assure you it is not my intention to offend you in any way."

"Why have you come here then?"

"Since yesterday when we arrived in Rouen with my wife, I have come to realize that things are not what they seem. My cousin is desperate. It might seem strange to you but today I have not come here to quarrel with you or to taunt you for the love you think you have lost. I have come here to make peace with you and ask for your help."

Erik stared at the younger man in awe of the words he was hearing. "All has been lost to me Viscount and it's your entire fault. Why should I believe a word you are saying?"

"Because despite what has come to pass between us, I care for Marianne as if she were my own sister. I cannot help but worry for her well being when she is so distressed over her engagement to a man she obviously does not love."

"I still don't understand how that connects to me. Marianne has made her choice and I would expect you to be thrilled given that the groom is a friend of yours and a suitable match for your cousin by any measure."

"I already told you I know of your involvement with my cousin. I know you have asked her to marry you and I know that she has pledged her love to you in return."

"Why then did she drive me away?"

"She had to! She had to in order to save you." Raoul simply stated, waiting with baited breath for Erik's reaction.

"Save me from what? I am already doomed." the masked man whispered brokenly.

"I will not go into detail right now. After all, I believe that you should see Marianne and she should be the one to tell you everything that has led to her decision, but I cannot simply stand by and watch as her whole life crumbles in ruins because of her loyalty and love for you."

"Her love?" Erik laughed bitterly. "If she ever truly loved me, she would have stayed by my side rather than desert me after your departure."

He walked over to where Raoul was standing and facing down his opponent spoke in a gruff voice. "For you information Viscount, I have tried to reason with your cousin on many an occasion and failed each and every time. The simple fact remains that your cousin made the best possible choice in a husband, just like your own wife did three years ago. She chose a noble man, one who bears no deformity on his face."

"You are mistaken. It wasn't her choice. She was forced to engage herself to Olivier Dervaux to protect you from getting arrested and subsequently spending your whole life in prison or even worse hanged."

"What are you talking about? Why would I ever run the risk of being captured? I have taken on a new identity, I am well-respected by my peers and no one or anything can tie me to my unfortunate past as the Opera Ghost. You and your wife are the only persons other than Marianne who know of my past and could turn me in."

"I am to blame for everything that has happened since I left Rouen after your injury by my own hand. I had informed Olivier of your identity prior to inviting you to a duel but back then I wasn't aware of the Baron's true character. Alas, he is my childhood friend, how was I to know he could ever be capable of such cruelty as to force Marianne into a marriage with him?"

Frustrated, Erik ran his hand through his hair and stared at the man before him dejectedly. "I find it very hard to believe you boy. If what you say is true, why didn't Marianne confide in me? If Olivier is threatening her with my entrapment, why didn't she simply tell me the truth so that I could confront him?"

"Because he threatens to go to the authorities as soon as he finds out that she has told you the truth. She loves you Erik. She fears what you will do if you find out Olivier is blackmailing her with your own life. She is terrified of you murdering him in your rage and ending up imprisoned or even worse."

Grasping Raoul's lapels in rage, Erik pulled the Viscount so that the two men were now standing face to face. "What kind of a sick game is this? I tried to speak to Marianne, to get her to open up to me and she rejected me each and every time. She even went so far as to tell me it had all been a game to her. Why would she ever do that if she truly loves me?"

"I asked her the same thing. She told me she would rather sacrifice herself than see you dead." said Raoul and, taking hold of Erik's wrists, steadily lowered them from his jacket.

"This has to be a lie! You have to be lying to me! It has to be a trap!" Erik cried desperately.

"I'm afraid it is the truth. I know it's hard for you to believe but Marianne did what she had to in order to keep you out of harm's way."

"Out of harm's way?" Erik muttered as if in a haze. "What good is my life to me without her in it? She destroyed everything good in me when she betrayed our love. She deserted me in endless darkness. There is nothing left for me to do but to die alone, my only companion my memories of our time together…"

"You always were rather dramatic Erik."

"Dramatic? I have tried to reason with Marianne, I even tried to force her to confide in me but she rejected me each and every time. What would you have me do?"

"I would certainly obey to my heart's desire. Let me assure you though that I wouldn't let the woman I love make the grandest mistake of her life by denying her own happiness to save me."

"She made her choice." Erik grunted.

"Stop being so selfish. Did I give up when you threatened to kill me to keep Christine to yourself that fateful night beneath the Opera House?"

Erik stared at the man before him with a blank gaze and shook his head in abandon. "If you are so determined to see Marianne happy and free of Olivier Dervaux why is it then that you yourself do nothing to stop this wedding?"

"That is exactly what I am doing Erik. Did you for one second think it is easy for me to come here and speak to the man who almost became my murderer three years ago? I fought with myself and my conscience before I came here to see you. I knew though I had to do it because I care deeply for my cousin and realized that if she loves you, that could only mean you are worthy of her devotion."

Erik froze at Raoul's harsh words but before he had a chance to retort the Viscount carried on.

"If you throw what you have with Marianne away then you are truly a fool and worthy of your self imposed fate. I did what I had to and told you the truth. Marianne is suffering away from you and is going to sacrifice herself tomorrow to save you. How you can live with yourself with that knowledge is beyond me." Raoul stated gravely.

Erik started pacing the room desperately, trying to alleviate the pressure he was feeling engulf him. All of a sudden he was suffocating, unable to believe the younger man, but needing desperately to do so. "It cannot be true. It's all a game. It's a trap." he kept muttering to himself.

Suddenly the booming voice of Raoul de Chagny invaded his senses and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Marianne needs you Erik. If you ever truly loved her, I know you will not fail her. Tonight is your last chance to prove you are worthy of her love."

"Enough!" Erik yelled, furious at the boy's insinuation that his feelings for Marianne weren't strong enough. "You can never come to comprehend what I feel for Marianne. My soul already died the moment she ran away from me but if what you have spoken today is the truth, I have no choice but to end my life trying to grant her the happiness she deserves."


	43. Chapter 43

**S1: **First of all, thank you very much for your kind support! We never would have thought you would take so kindly to the idea of Raoul saving the day.

**S2:** You guys make our days!

**S1:** We tried to (finally) make good on our word and update the soonest possible and it actually worked. This chapter pretty much wrote itself!

**S2:** The readers were the ones to help really. With all that astonishing support, we couldn't leave you guys hanging on a cliffhanger for another two weeks.

**S1:** But we're leaving them with another cliffie!

**S2:** At least we got Erik to shake his lazy bum and out of the couch...

**S1:** And at least we got to write about Erik again. I couldn't stand another chapter of Olivier and Christine! I was going bonkers!

**S2:** Oh Erik!

**S1:** Oh Erik...

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Marianne let her gaze drift to Olivier and Christine who were sitting on the opposite side of the dinner table from her and Raoul. The pair appeared to be caught up in a rather enjoyable conversation, oblivious to the grim disposition of their respective mates.

Raoul had been silent all through the evening, seemingly lost in his own dark thoughts and Marianne had finally surrendered to her despair, too tired to fight any longer. She picked on the food in her plate with her fork without appetite and a small sigh escaped her lips causing Raoul to raise his head and gaze upon her worriedly.

'Where is Destler? Was I wrong to presume he would make an appearance tonight to defend the happiness of the woman he loves?' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps I made the gravest of mistakes in thinking he actually has any feelings in that cold, black heart of his. But no! The broken man I encountered today is no beast. His suffering has to be genuine or he never would have spared me a second glance, let alone allow me to leave his premises unscathed after our raw exchange.'

He put down his cutlery and his left hand covered Marianne's pale fingers, squeezing her palm in an effort to make her see he was there for her.

The simple gesture seemingly jolted her from her bleak thoughts and her face twitched as she smiled at him, trying to appear brave and aloof.

Raoul's eyes softened at her failed attempt, silently telling her that he wasn't fooled by the cool façade she was putting on but smiling kindly in silent understanding.

His gesture remained unnoticed by their company but appeared to appease Marianne's sorrow somewhat as she took hold of her fork and knife once again and took a small bite of her meal.

Satisfied, Raoul returned to his own dinner, sipping his wine with gusto as he contemplated what his course of action should be if Erik Destler wouldn't come to claim what was his before the wedding ceremony the following day.

A few minutes passed and suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the commotion that reached his ears from beyond the dining room doors.

Disrupted from their exchange, Olivier and Christine joined the hostess and her cousin, turning their attention to the door expectantly to find out what could be the reason for the raised voices that could be heard through the heavy oak, as well as the clutter of rapidly approaching footsteps.

Without warning, the door was flung open to reveal the intimidating figure of Erik Destler, closely followed by Gerard the butler who looked apologetically at his mistress over the rude interruption.

"Marianne!" Erik exhaled on a shaky breath urgently, striding swiftly over to where the Duchess was sitting, his burning gaze never shifting from her beloved face.

Before he could reach the woman who held his heart however, Olivier stopped him short, standing and blocking his path resolutely.

The Baron then turned to the butler who was shifting his weight uneasily from one foot to the other and dismissed the servant with a vexed look.

"Thank you Gerard, that will be all." the Baron spoke gravely, turning his attention back to Erik who, for all the world, appeared to be ready to wring his neck.

The butler indeed closed the door behind him silently as he gave the curious foursome some privacy and returned to his chores, organizing the rest of the evening with his subordinates.

"Get out of my way!" the brooding man barked at the Baron, pushing him out of the way, effectively sidestepping him to reach Marianne where she sat next to Raoul.

"Erik… What are you doing here?" she asked him furrowing her brow in worry and turned to look at Olivier, biting her bottom lip frantically.

Erik remained speechless for a few moments, taking in the exquisite features of his beloved Marianne's face. It was as if he hadn't seen her in an eternity. He longed to hold her in his arms and never let her go. All the time he had spent away from her, he felt as if he had lost his other half. Now, right before him, was standing the woman to whom he had lost his heart. He suddenly realized that this was his last chance to keep her by his side for the rest of their lives. No one else present in that room really mattered; not even Christine. Feeling as if he were lost in a haze, in a last effort, he managed to keep his composure and, setting his shoulders, he took a few steps toward Marianne.

"I have missed you Marianne…" he whispered in a broken voice, not even registering how he had taken hold of her hands.

A sole tear ran down Marianne's cheek, as she lost herself into the deep green that was his eyes. "Oh Erik…" was all she uttered as she held his hands as tightly as she could.

"We have to talk, Marianne. Come with me, I have to talk to you alone." Erik felt a last ray of hope lighting his heart.

"Destler, explain yourself! Why are you here?" Olivier demanded.

"That is none of your business Baron." he replied harshly. "I have never had to explain myself to anyone, let alone a sad, weak man such as yourself." he replied scornfully and turned his attention back to Marianne.

"You have a lot of nerve barging into my future wife's house, only a day prior to our wedding and disturbing our family dinner. Leave at once!" the Baron cried furiously.

"Marianne will never become your wife. She does not love you." Erik replied heatedly.

"I assume that is the reason why she is marrying me tomorrow morning." Olivier replied ironically.

"You are mine Marianne. You swore to me you are mine, just as I am yours. You have my heart and you will always have it to do as you please." Erik turned his gaze back to the love of his life, his eyes imploring for her confirmation.

Olivier approached the couple, unable to control his temper. However, Erik sensing his presence near them, yelled. "Take another step near us Baron and you will regret it!"

"Who do you think you are? Step away from her…"

"I thought I told you not to approach us Baron!" Erik let go of Marianne's hands and put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Erik, I… All this time I was just trying to…" she didn't have the time to finish her sentence, as Erik lifted his index finger to her lips.

"Shh, my love, I know everything, you do not have to explain anything; it is all over now. I will never allow anyone to separate us again."

"But Erik! You don't understand. Olivier…" Marianne shouted, unable to control her anguish.

"What my dear future bride is trying to say is…" Olivier intervened, watching Erik's strong influence on Marianne. He knew he had to act as quickly as he could or he would lose the Duchess forever. However, in the most unexpected way, he faced Erik's outburst.

"Stay where you are Baron! You have played with our lives long enough and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior any longer. I will speak to Marianne and then, if she wishes for me to go, I will gladly leave her in peace forever. Now, Baron, keep your mouth shut and do not even dare to interrupt me again." Erik's voice echoed in the large room.

Everyone in the room froze at his words. Christine, who was still sitting on her seat, couldn't believe the scene evolving before her and she looked at her husband sitting at the opposite side of the table from her. Astonished, she noticed that Raoul didn't appear as shocked at Erik's presence as herself or even Marianne for that matter. Her husband was watching everything with a cool air about him, as if he had known from the very beginning the events which were about to transpire. All of a sudden, she came across the realization as to where her husband had been that very morning. It was all Raoul's plan! Raoul of all people, had made an alliance with his old adversary! It couldn't be! Frustration washed over her as she stood from her chair almost tipping it over.

"Erik, what's the meaning of all this…" her voice bearably audible in the commotion.

Raoul turned his head slowly towards his wife and his gaze darkened as he watched his wife, who was obviously shaken by Erik's intrusion.

Christine felt her husband's eyes burning on her form.

"Christine, stay out of this." Raoul coolly warned her.

"But Raoul…" she objected, her face beet-red from fury.

"It's none of your business Christine! Now, sit down!" Raoul instructed his wife in a strict and steady tone. Christine couldn't help but take her seat back at the table, a stunned look on her face, unable to hide her bewilderment at her husband's behavior.

Olivier looked over to where his childhood friend was sitting, and searched for an explanation in his eyes. Could Raoul have played a part in this charade? And how could the Viscount possibly have been informed of his plan? The Baron was almost positive that Marianne was so afraid of him, that she wouldn't even dare of thinking to confide in her cousin regarding their arrangement.

However, he had obviously been mistaken. Erik Destler was back into their lives and appeared to be determined to break Marianne free from his clutches. His blood boiled in his veins and, not even trying to hide his irritation, asked the Viscount.

"What is the meaning of all this Raoul? Why are you still sitting there so casually? What do you think you are doing? Shouldn't you be helping me to keep this monster away from your cousin?" Olivier questioned his friend impatiently.

Leaving his seat, Raoul stood and walked towards Olivier. "I have been informed of your devious plan. How could you Olivier? I have always thought of you as an honest gentleman. You dare to threaten my cousin, my own cousin and you expect me to stand and watch you destroy her life?" For Raoul it was the first time since that night at the Opera Populaire in which he lost his temper.

"This is not what you imagined, is it Baron?" Erik smirked ironically, watching Olivier as his anger built up. Ignoring him, Erik turned to face Marianne, feeling as if time were running out on them. He had to say all that was hidden in his heart.

He took hold of her hands once more and spoke in a soft tone.

"I love you Marianne. You sauntered into my life and totally turned it around. I was torn up about what happened to me three years ago. I was nearly ready to give up on my life. You and only you gave me the hope that I needed to move on. I have been waiting for a woman like you to walk into my life and I feel so grateful for having you near me." he took a deep breath, looking deep into her eyes, and managed to continue.

"I know we belong to different worlds, but since you came into my life, everything has changed for me. I thought I would not love again, I thought I wouldn't be able to since my heart was hurt so much. I have never known I could feel this strongly about someone, but you have proven me wrong. You came along and I became fearless. You make me want to see the sunrise every day, to know it's another day where I can maybe have you by my side. I think about you day and night. Your touch caresses me with tenderness and your kisses keep the flame in my heart alive in hope that some day you and I will be together.

What we have seems so natural, as if we have known each other for years. Please, let me make you happy for the rest of our lives. I keep dwelling on the past and what everyone else has done to me. You are the only one who has been able to see past this mask and accept me unconditionally. Your words couldn't be false; I can see it in your beautiful eyes that you truly love me. But now I am with you, I have you and I just can't believe you could ever hurt me, at least intentionally. I know now that you drove me away for my own well being and I love you even more for your sacrifice.

You have captured my heart with your simplicity. I had never thought I could love someone so much, but I was wrong. We are meant for each other and no one can change that. I love you Marianne, I love you with all my heart.

You are like a dream I never thought would ever come true for me. I feel your presence everywhere beside me, your smell, your laughter echoing in my ears. When I hear your voice, I smile; my heart explodes in joy when I know you are thinking of me.

Show me again the loving, caring woman I had in my arms and tell me you will love me until the end of time. I just want to be loved and have someone to love in return. I need to have you by my side; my best friend, my soul mate, my lover. You are the one whom I have been searching for all my life Marianne, and now that I have found you, I cannot let you go.

I need you Marianne and I will love you as long as the sun keeps shining. Be mine. I do not care about myself, I am ready to do whatever it takes to make you happy, I promise. You are my life, I am nothing without you by my side. I cannot live without you. You are my life, my breath and my only love. I love you Marianne."

Marianne's tears ran freely down her cheeks, as she felt her heart constrict in her chest. She had never expected to hear something like the words he was speaking in her life and now, despite all that had transpired between them, Erik was there, before her, trying to convince her of his love for her. What could she possibly say to this broken man? She raised her hand and caressed his unmasked cheek.

Erik's heart skipped a beat when he felt her little hand on his face, her eyes full of tears.

"How could I ever stop loving you Erik?" Marianne whispered softly as she allowed her sobs to escape her throat, collapsing into his arms.

Erik enclosed her in his embrace and let out a sigh of relief as he felt her arms pulling him closer to her in quiet desperation.

"Everything will be alright my love. I will make sure of it. I will never leave you ever again. I love you so much." he whispered tenderly in her ear. "We will be together forever."

Marianne's remaining guests were regarding them silently, none of them able to utter a single word at the scene playing out before them. Raoul felt relieved as he confirmed that his visit to the Destler mansion had had the desirable effect.

Christine on the other hand, had her sullen gaze fixed on the couple. She couldn't believe that Erik had confessed his love and devotion to Marianne instead of her! He couldn't possibly desire a life with Marianne, rather than a true woman such as herself.

She looked at her husband once more; his serene expression convincing her that he had spoken to Erik, helping him in disrupting Marianne's and Olivier's wedding with his intervention. 'Raoul, you fool!' she thought to herself, biting her bottom lip in anger until she tasted blood in her mouth. 'This cannot be happening.'

Erik and Marianne were pulled from their dreamy state rather abruptly, as they heard the sound of clapping behind them.

"Bravo Monsieur, such an outstanding performance. I see all those years at the Opera Populaire had a positive effect on you!" Olivier's ironic comment made Erik cast his rigid glance upon him.

However, the Baron wasn't discouraged by Erik's reaction to his comment; instead, he approached the couple and, as he tried to pull Marianne away from Erik's embrace, the latter managed to draw her reluctant form back from Olivier's grasp.

"I am warning you Baron. Do not ever approach Marianne again!" Erik yelled furiously.

"Or what Destler? Marianne! Come over here immediately!" Olivier ordered. "You surely understand what the consequences of your ill manners will be, don't you?"

"It is true then… You discovered the truth regarding my identity and you are threatening Marianne into marrying you? That is so pathetic Baron, even for you…" Erik's voice trailed off with evident disdain.

"Erik, please don't…" Marianne tried to calm him, but Erik smiled scornfully at the infuriated man before him who sneered at Marianne's attempt to appease his impeding anger.

"You dare call me pathetic Monsieur?" he scoffed. "You, who has lived his life hiding from humanity and almost killed a man to steal his fiancé away from him?"

"I will not explain myself to you Baron. If I have done wrong, I have paid gravely for it but now that life has granted me the glorious gift of love in the face of Marianne, I will not let you come between us and play your sick games."

"The simple fact remains Phantom that Marianne has accepted my hand in marriage and that she is bound to spend the rest of her life by my side."

"She doesn't love you! You have forced her into this engagement using her feelings for me against us but I will not allow you to play with her emotions ever again. This stops right here."

"You forget yourself Phantom. Marianne is a Duchess and even a commoner such as yourself should know that a true lady would never go back on her word on such matters."

At his words, Marianne broke free from Erik's arms and marched over to Olivier, standing defiantly before him. "You forced me into this engagement! You knew from the very start that I love Erik, yet you had to satisfy your sick ego and have me for yourself although I know that you never truly loved me!" she cried indignantly.

"Shut your mouth whore!" Olivier yelled, grinding his teeth wrathfully and grabbing her wrist, moved her out of the way carelessly.

Before she realized what was happening Marianne lost her balance and fell on her knees painfully. Olivier was over her in an instant, raising his hand to strike her, but Erik rushed over to her side immediately, stopping the Baron with a tenacious grip on his forearm.

"Don't you dare!" he muttered ominously under his breath and from the corner of his eye saw that Raoul had also stood from his seat at the table, alarmed at the scene playing out before him.

"Olivier, control yourself!" the Viscount warned his old friend, holding him back as Erik helped Marianne to stand on her feet.

"Get away from me you traitor!" Olivier barked out, pulling free of Raoul's grasp and managing to regain his composure. "This charade has gone on long enough." he hissed between clenched teeth. "Leave this instant!"

"You are in no position to give orders Baron. If you ever dare to lay a finger on her, I swear I will kill you with my own bare hands." Erik growled.

"I shall call the authorities immediately and inform them of your true identity. Make no mistake about it Monsieur le Phantome; Marianne is going to be my wife and when you are rotting in prison, I want you to remember that I will be raising your bastard child."

For a second, Erik felt dizziness overtake him and furious anger flooded his senses. He turned to Marianne with a hurt look reflected in his eyes and asked in a broken voice "Is this true?"

"Erik… I…"

"Is this true?!?" he demanded again, his voice gruff with despair.

"Erik, please…" she begged him, hot tears staining her cheeks.

"How could you do this to me? To us? You never believed in me…" he whispered mournfully.

Before Marianne had a chance to reply, Erik heard Olivier's sneering laughter behind him. He made to turn to him but Marianne caressed his uncovered cheek tenderly and whispered. "Erik, I did it all for you."

"I told you to shut your mouth you harlot!" Olivier screamed, marching over to the couple and grabbing her wrist painfully again, but Erik immediately stopped him, clutching his wrist and breaking the bone with a sickening sound.

"I warned you never to touch her again." he snarled viciously and set his shoulders menacingly, reveling at the Baron's cries of pain.

He then turned to Marianne, stroking her hair lovingly. "Are you alright?" he muttered tenderly to which Marianne replied simply by nodding her head in the affirmative. She leaned into his touch and Erik felt his heart soar at the contact, but suddenly saw her eyes fill with dread as she cried.

"Watch out!"

He turned abruptly to find Olivier Dervaux advancing on him with a menacing look in his eyes, holding a dagger in his uninjured hand.

He pushed Marianne away from him in an instant to get her out of harm's way and tried to pry the knife out of the enraged man's grasp, but to no avail. The two men struggled for what seemed like hours, until Erik managed to take hold of the Baron's wrist and moved it southwards to make him drop it from his fingers.

"Raoul please! Do something!" Marianne cried desperately, and indeed the Viscount ran over to where Olivier and Erik were each struggling to wield control over each-other.

Before he could reach them however, a pained cry filled the air and blood was spilled on the white marble floor.

"Erik! NO!" Marianne screamed as darkness filled her senses and she fainted in her cousin's arms.


	44. Chapter 44

**S2: **I think I'm paranoid.

**S1:** Why do you say that?

**S2:** For letting you convince me to give my consent in uploading this paranoid, psychotic, out of this world chapter!

**S1:** But why? It's jolly good fun!

**S2:** People, I wish you were all here to see the loony gleam in her eyes…

**S1:** OK, it's a tad on the unorthodox side, I will admit as much, but… I had so much fun writing it!

**S2: **You must have taken something while you were writing this. Come on, tell me. I promise I won't snitch you to anyone. Did you use any of those pharmaceuticals you have in that company of yours?

**S1:** Look. I don't have any arguments. All I can say is I don't know what came over me. But once I had it all on paper and re-read the whole thing, I couldn't resist….

**S2:** OK, I'm paranoid.

**S1:** Think of it this way. There are over 140 people reading this phic and less than 15 readers give us regular feedback. Perhaps this chapter will enrage them so much that they will finally press the "Submit review" button just to let us know we pissed them off.

**S2:** Alrighty then, a preview: **Erik is dead**

**S1: **I could never kill Erik! I love him too much! On that note, I would like to mention to all of the readers who complained about the cliffhangers we've been leaving you with for the past few chapters that we are absolutely masochistic and that we love cliffhangers ourselves, no matter how irritated we become with authors who use them. Sorry girls for torturing you so but we couldn't resist.

**S2:** At least this time there is no cliffy to worry about. Although we have something in store for you by the time we'll upload the next chapter.

**S1:** Shall we let them read on then?

**S2:** I guess now that I agreed to upload this……… outrageous chapter there's not much point in arguing with you anymore, is there?

**S1:** Will you at least sing a little something?

**S2:** _clears her throat _Since we don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Greece, I will fully embrace the Christmas spirit one month prior to the actual holidays. _Clears her throat again _On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear treeeeeee. On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

**S1: **On the third day of Christmas ERIK sent to me three French hens

**S2: **Two turtle doves

**S1: **And a partridge in a pear tree

**S2: **On the fourth day of Christmas my Gerry sent to me four calling birds

**S1: **Three French hens

**S2: **Two turtle doves

**S1&S2: **And a partridge in a pear treeeeeeeeee

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Christine's screams pierced the air as Erik felt his knees give way from under him, Olivier's weight pinning him to the white marble. In a haze, he drifted his eyes to where Marianne was standing, only to find her lying immobile on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raoul running to where he and his adversary had fallen in a heap on the floor and he groaned at the state he had found himself in.

The Viscount, a man Erik had never thought of as anything more than a spoilt rich boy up to that morning, reached them and pulled Olivier's body so that Erik could move to stand up. As soon as the weight was lifted from over him, Erik realized what had driven Christine into hysterics and possibly Marianne to faint. The sticky liquid that was caked on his vest, as well as the rapidly growing pool of blood that was spreading around the Baron's seemingly lifeless body was enough to make him sick to his stomach but, trying to keep his wits collected, as soon as he was free he ran over to Marianne's limp figure where Raoul had reposed her to hurry to his aid.

In an effortless fluid motion he picked her unconscious body in his arms and looked around him to find a couch to lay her in, but Raoul's hand on his shoulder stopped him short. He followed the blonde man's gaze to where Olivier Dervaux lay and, searching Raoul's eyes, realized he had already checked his vitals only to find out that the Baron was no more.

A chill ran through his spine and for a moment he felt the weight of his conscience crash over him but Raoul shook his head sternly and spoke in a grave voice. "It was not your fault..."

Nodding his head solemnly, he turned his attention back to Marianne and a wave of fear washed over him as he found her still unconscious, despite the commotion and Christine's hysteric cries.

"I have to take her to her chamber." he murmured apologetically and marched towards the door, carrying the woman who bore his child steadily in his arms. He kicked the door to open it wide and with determined steps made his way towards the master bedroom where he and his lover had shared such exquisite nights in ecstasy. The room however symbolized something far grimmer in Erik's mind, as it had also been the last place he had lain eyes upon her following to her engagement to the Baron, when he had used the power he wielded over her trying to force her to admit she still had feelings for him.

The knowledge of the true circumstances of her abandonment as they had been revealed to him flushed his face with shame and Erik couldn't help but curse himself at the harsh words they had exchanged additionally to the torment he had unwittingly put her through.

As he reached the top of the grand staircase, Erik secured Marianne in his arms and reached out his hand to turn the door handle that would lead his angel to safety. He carefully made his way to the bed and laid her limp body gently upon the covers, taking a moment to divest of his waist jacket and vest before hr returned to her again, sitting beside her on the mattress and reaching out to caress her brow tenderly.

* * *

Downstairs, Raoul sat on a sofa in the adjoining salon to the dining room, his face buried in his hands as everything that had transpired ran through his head. The night had taken its toll on him, exhausting him terribly now that the situation of his cousin had been resolved so dramatically. Raoul never would have thought his childhood friend would lose his life because of his inability to accept the fact that Marianne never had any feelings for him other than a deep-rooted sisterly love he had managed to kill with his cruelty and sadistic nature. 

On the other hand, Raoul himself had lent a hand in the Baron's demise, befriending his old adversary in a seemingly vain effort to attain Marianne's happiness. In the end, his instincts had proven to be correct as he had finally realized that the deceased Baron Dervaux was indeed blackmailing his cousin with Destler's capture but, for the life of him, Raoul couldn't help but feel sorry for his long time friend.

For the first time in his life he felt so consumed with compunction over the Baron's death but in his heart he knew that Olivier had brought his death upon himself in his mad quest for Marianne's affection. Raoul had always known his friend to be an egoist, a self-righteous man who had little care for those around him, showing emotion only when he had something to gain. However, he knew it would not be an easy feat to try and put this tragic incident behind him.

At least something good had come out of this whole mess. Raoul was more than content at the notion that his cousin had finally found true happiness by the side of a man who obviously worshiped the ground she walked on. It was quite apparent to Raoul that Marianne and Erik were genuinely in love. The former Phantom's declaration of love before everyone's astonished eyes was indeed heart wrenching and he couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy tug at his heart as he contemplated the way his own relationship with his wife had evolved through the years.

Theirs had been a love based on appearance. He was aware of the fact that his wife had chosen him over the Phantom despite her subconscious attraction to the dark man. Raoul was no fool. He had known even before consummating their relationship with the young Primadonna that Christine had run to him out of fear for the feelings the Phantom was stirring in her as well as for his prominent social status. He shook his head at his own stupidity, cursing himself for choosing to turn a blind eye on his relationship with his wife as it had evolved but he knew deep down inside that ever since he had made the conscious decision to court Christine regardless of the Phantom's apparent infatuation for her three and a half years ago, he had effectively aided in his own demise.

He couldn't blame his wife for living her life with accordance to her twisted aspirations. If anyone was to blame, it had to be he who married a woman he knew was not good for him. That said woman was sitting across from him on the couch at that very moment, murmuring under her breath how insensitive and feeble he was for allowing Erik to even dream of pursuing his noble cousin. According to Christine, the man was a monster who had no right to lift his eyes on a beautiful noble woman such as Marianne and whom Olivier, rightfully so, wanted to see rotting in prison for eternity after his heinous crimes.

At first, disbelieving of his wife's capacity for such cruelty towards the man who had once been her mentor, Raoul tried to reason with her, telling her over and over again that Erik was indeed a changed man; one who truly loved Marianne and had his own feelings reciprocated by the object of his desire. As soon as the words had left his mouth however, Christine had lunged at him, reminding him how cruel Erik had been in the past when he had been set on killing him to win her affections.

When she had realized however that for the first time in four years the mention of that fateful night would not raise Raoul's sympathy towards her, she had started throwing vicious accusations his way, calling him a fool and a hopeless romantic who would never be good for anything else, save for providing her with the necessary funds to keep up her luxurious style of living.

He had merely nodded his head in silent acceptance of her words, musing how struck Christine would be at his declaration for divorce upon their return to Paris. Perhaps then his dear, not-so-innocent wife would come to realize that he was good for so much more other than financing her extravagant tastes.

Christine carried on with her muttering and Raoul, unable to take it any longer, stood on shaky legs and walked over to the window looking out. He was expecting the commissioner to arrive in any minute, anxious to leave the night's dreadful incident behind him. He was certain the authorities would not press the matter any further once he informed them of Olivier's attack on Erik. No one had to know who Erik was per se. Apparently he had swiftly become a prominent member of the Rouen community after his donation of a large sum for the construction of a school in town. Additionally to that, Raoul was quite aware of the rumors that painted quite a grim picture of the late Baron.

He had not been oblivious to the whispers that described Olivier Dervaux as an unscrupulous man who had been wasting his family's fortune for years upon end on vulgar women, liquor and gambling. He had of course tried to brush these rumors aside, unwilling to accept the fact that his old friend was anything but worthy of the high regard he had always held for him, but now that he had seen with his own eyes what the Baron was actually capable of, he was relieved thinking that his reputation would serve well in wrapping the case of his death up in the most inconspicuous manner.

Raoul heard his wife sniffling behind him and turned his head partially to gaze upon her miserable frail form, but felt no remorse for the cold way in which he had been regarding her for the past two days. For the first time in more than three years he felt he could not be manipulated by her mood swings and the feeling was absolutely liberating for him. He turned his attention back to the window in eager anticipation for the last scene that would soon play out, writing the last chapter in this drama.

* * *

Erik had been sitting next to Marianne's immobile form, trying to absorb as much as he could of her beauty as she slept soundly. Suddenly, her brow creased as if she was having a bad dream and he raised his hand to caress her cheek soothingly. 

"Erik…" she exhaled in her slumber, making his heart skip a beat at her pained whisper.

"Shhh…" he whispered, trailing his fingers over her brow to brush the loose strands of her hair from her forehead.

"Erik… NO!" she cried worriedly, and her body convulsed as if she were trying to push someone away.

"Shhhh my love, it's all over now." he cooed soothingly and bent his head to touch his quivering lips on her forehead.

Shaken from her slumber at the contact, Marianne opened her eyes looking frantically around her, trying to register where she was and what was happening.

"Erik?" she muttered, clutching his body to her desperately.

"Everything is going to be alright." he softly reassured her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"Where is Olivier?" she inquired tremulously.

"It doesn't matter now. He will not pester you anymore." he assured her resolutely.

"But… he tried to kill you! He had a dagger and you were fighting, and then… Is he…?" she trailed off, searching his eyes for an answer to the dreaded question she couldn't force herself to speak.

"The Baron has passed away." Erik stated simply, encircling her in his arms protectively.

"But…" she cried in agony, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm afraid that is the truth Marianne. Olivier Dervaux is dead by his own hand. It was an accident."

"This cannot be happening… Oh, poor Olivier…" Marianne murmured as if she were talking to herself, her heart clenching at the thought of her one-time friend who had turned into her torturer in a vain attempt to win her affection.

"Poor Olivier?" Erik yelled, disentangling himself from his lover in a heartbeat, desperate to put some distance between them as he fought with himself to maintain his self-control.

"Erik… What are you doing?"

"You need to be honest with me Marianne. Do you regret the Baron's death? Would you rather have me stone-cold on the floor, dead by your fiancé's hand?"

For a few torturous seconds Marianne did not answer him, creasing her brows in an inquiring manner, trying to comprehend why he was being so absurd. For each second that passed, Erik could feel his heart clench in agony as he pondered on all of the cruel words they had exchanged in the past month or so.

"Is it such a hard question Marianne?" he inquired ironically, his voice cold at the very notion of her heart's betrayal. "Would you rather have your precious Baron by your side, triumphant over the murder of your unworthy, monstrous lover?"

At his words, Marianne made to stand from the bed but felt a wave of nausea wash over her at the sudden movement. Alarmed at her obvious feebleness, Erik strode to where she was sitting on the edge of the mattress and tried to help her, but Marianne gave him a smoldering look and pulled wildly her arm from his grasp. Steadying herself she managed to stand before him and turned on him with a pained look burning in her eyes.

"Are you absolutely mad?!?" she almost screamed in agony, getting even angrier at his uncomprehending eyes. "You dare to ask me if I would prefer to see you dead rather than Olivier? Erik, I would die if anything ever happened to you!" she screamed, turning away from him to hide her bitter tears at his words.

Knowing deep inside that he was being unfair, Erik couldn't control himself any longer and marched over to where she was standing, gripping her upper arm and turning her so that she was now facing him. "Why then do you feel pity for him? Why are you crying for his death? Did you love him? Is that it?!!" he yelled in her face, his voice breaking with sentiment.

"Erik Destler, YOU.ARE.A.FOOL!" she cried at the top of her lungs, trying to break free of his unrelenting grasp. "I engaged myself to Olivier because of you! He was blackmailing me with your life you idiot! He threatened to have you arrested as soon as he found out the truth about your past as the Opera Ghost! I couldn't very well leave you to hang now, could I?" she scoffed, taking in his enraged expression.

"I could have handled Olivier Dervaux on my own!" he shouted back. "I do not need you or anyone else to fight my battles. I have been taking care of myself for a long time!" he stated obstinately, clenching his fists furiously.

"Please forgive my impertinence in trying to keep you safe! You obviously never needed my assistance with anything. I'm not as strong as you! I could never live with myself knowing that I had not done anything to save you. If anything ever happened to you, I think my heart would stop beating from the sheer pain of losing you."

"How then could you betray me like that? If you truly love me as much as you say, how could you bind your life to that fiend? Do you know how hard it has been for me to think that you would be marrying him tomorrow? How could you find it in your heart to condemn our love like that? How could you ever think of letting him raise our child Marianne? How?!?"

"Perhaps you cannot understand this Erik but I would rather know that you were alive and well away from me while I was being tortured by that sick man, instead of risking your safety out of selfishness. I know I hurt you in my vain attempt to save you, but I could not live with myself if anything vile ever happened to you because of me…" she trailed off, resigning herself to her fate. She turned her back on him, her shoulders sagging under the realization that she had lost the man she loved with every fiber of her being, and looked away trying to hide her tears from Erik.

"Go Erik. Please, give me at least this semblance of dignity…" she whispered brokenly, surrendering herself to her cruel fate.

"Marianne, you are my sun, my moon and my stars. I may not agree with the way you handled the Baron's scheme to separate us, but that does not mean I love you any less for it. I know you did what you thought was best and I love you even more because of your strength and determination to keep me safe despite your own devastation." She could hear him slowly advancing on her as he spoke the simple truth and suddenly she felt the heat from his body radiate against her back as he put his arms around her protectively.

"All I ever wanted to do was protect and keep you safe, and here you are safeguarding me!" he exclaimed sheepishly, trying to appease her.

In an instant she had turned in his arms, looking for all the world ready to strangle him. "You are a chauvinistic, egocentric, biased…" she raved but he stopped her, his lips crashing her's in an all-consuming kiss. Erik drank from her lips like a man possessed, seemingly trying to erase the nightmare of the past few weeks in a single scorching soul kiss. As soon as he felt his lungs constrict at the lack of oxygen and parted his lips from her's for a brief second however, she carried on. "… parochial, narrow-minded pig!" she managed to blurt out before he sealed her lips with his once more, laughing to himself at her hot-headed reaction to his words.

When he finally felt her relax in his arms, he raised his head regarding her tentatively as she fluttered her eyes open and looked into his own hazily, before she collected herself and frowned upon him with a spark of determination urging her on. "If you think you can…" she started but his index finger on her lips effectively shushed her.

"I don't think I will be able to bear it if I lose you ever again." he started, shaking his head in the negative as soon as she tried to speak. "I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, but fool that I am I was afraid you would not be able to see past my mask and love me in return. The days we spent together were the happiest of my life while each and every moment away from you for the past month has been endless torture for me. I know I am not worthy of your affection, but I cannot help myself from begging you one more time to join your life with mine." he paused, bowing his head momentarily before he knelt on one knee and extracted the same ring that had adorned her finger for the briefest interval of time, but without which she felt a part of her missing. "Marianne Pinon, will you be my wife, love me despite my shortcomings and grant me the grace of spending the rest of my life trying to make you and our child happy?" he inquired with a beseeching look in his eyes as he held the ring in his quivering fingers.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, Marianne nodded her head not trusting her voice and extended her hand so that he could slip the ring on her finger once more. Once her hand was once again adorned with the beautiful jewel, he turned it in his hand and kissed her palm reverently. Ever so slowly, her free hand reached out and grasped the edge of his mask, uncovering his face to her loving gaze and allowing it to fall to the floor. "Oh Erik…" she smiled, tenderly stroking his marred flesh.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to grant you the happiness you deserve Marianne." he whispered affectionately against her skin and stared at her in awe as she fell to her own knees before him and snuggled as tightly as she could against his chest.

"I love you…" she sighed contentedly.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for all the horrible things I said to you?" he asked tentatively.

"I love you" was her sole reply to which he smiled enthusiastically and stated "I want us to marry the soonest possible."

"I love you" she smiled again, relaxing further into his embrace as she offered him her lips again and it was then that Erik realized those were the only words they needed anymore. His hand traveled to her midriff and he caressed her slightly round belly ever so softly, smiling in amazement.

Just as Erik lowered his head to touch his lips to Marianne's, a knock at the door jolted them out of the warm cocoon they had weaved around themselves. Unwilling to let go of the woman in his arms however, Erik returned his attention to Marianne and placed a feather light chaste kiss on her lips but whoever was knocking persisted.

"Who is it?" he groaned, as he was brought back into the harsh reality that awaited him. He stood from where they had been sitting across the floor and helped Marianne onto her feet by his side, marching over to the door and opening it to see Gerard the butler on the other side.

"Please excuse me Madame de Duchess, but there is a gentleman from the authorities here to see you." the butler explained apologetically.

Erik turned to Marianne to find her blanched at the servant's words. Deciding to take action, he dismissed the butler with a nod. "Thank you very much Gerard. We will be downstairs in a few minutes." he affirmed and closed the door again. Turning his attention back to Marianne, Erik smiled to alleviate her strain.

"Darling, do not frown like so. It will all be over soon, I promise." he offered calmly but to no avail. Marianne appeared to get more agitated with each passing second.

"NO! Erik, they will arrest you! You have to escape! What will they do to you if they find out about your past?!?" she addressed him feverishly.

"Do not worry dearest. What happened to the Baron was an accident. He was maimed by his own hand. Do not fret. I am sure the commissioner will understand once Raoul and I explain how everything happened." he tried to appease her again.

"Oh Erik, I cannot bear the thought of losing you again!" she proclaimed in agony.

"You will not lose me dearest. I vow to you our child will come to know the love of both its parents." he smiled reassuringly, moving to open the door again.

"No Erik! Please, just hold me!" she gasped frightened.

"Calm down my love. Everything will be alright. Have a little faith…" he cooed, touching his lips to her forehead and steadying himself for the inevitable confrontation with the authorities. "Come now, we have to go downstairs or we will raise unwelcome suspicions." he muttered half-heartedly and lacing his fingers with her's led Marianne out of her bedroom.

Descending the stairs by Erik's side, Marianne kept repeating to herself everything would be alright but despite herself she felt fear grip her heart at the prospect of losing the man she loved forever. As Erik stopped outside the dining room and turned to look at her though, the reassuring smile he granted her before he opened the door that could very well be separating him from his doom warmed her inside and steadied her for what would follow.

* * *

"As you can understand Officer, it was an unfortunate accident that led to the Baron's demise. I am sorry to say the Baron died accidentally by his own hand." they heard Raoul's steady voice as the latter explained to the rigid officer of the law. 

Fortunately, Olivier's body had been removed while Erik and Marianne were upstairs, as the Officer had already examined the crime scene.

"Mademoiselle de Duchess, how kind of you to join us." the strict man offered somewhat ironically.

Marianne stiffened at his tone, smiling uneasily as she tried to appear calm. "How may I be of help Officer…?" she paused, expecting the burly man to introduce himself properly.

The heavy man cleared his throat realizing he was being rude and bowed his head cordially. "Please excuse my manners Mademoiselle de Duchess. I am Officer Clouseau with the Rouen authorities and I was summoned here by the Viscount de Chagny to investigate the murder of the Baron Dervaux." he explained the reason for his visit.

"I have already told you Monsieur Clouseau, the death of the Baron was self-inflicted!" Raoul proclaimed, but was cut short by the icy stare Officer Clouseau fixed him with.

"I understand the Baron was your fiancé Mademoiselle?"

"Indeed Monsieur Clouseau." Marianne simply affirmed.

"I am sorry for your loss Mademoiselle Pinon, you must be devastated." Clouseau offered grimly to which Marianne simply nodded her head in response.

"I apologize for putting you through this ordeal so soon after the Baron's passing Mademoiselle de Duchess, but I will have to file a report regarding Monsieur Dervaux' murder and it has to be done the soonest possible."

"As I am sure my cousin has already informed you Monsieur Clouseau, my fiancé's wound was self-inflicted." Marianne rigidly informed the man before her.

"What could possibly drive your fiancé to carry a dagger one day prior to your wedding?" the Officer inquired suspiciously.

"I have no way of knowing that Monsieur Clouseau. All I know is that he was livid when Monsieur Destler paid us a visit unexpectedly during our dinner and threatened to kill him if he wouldn't leave."

"Why did you come here Monsieur Destler?" the Officer inquired, turning to the tall man.

"As I have already explained to you Monsieur Clouseau, yesterday it came to my attention that the Baron had a large debt to settle, part of which he confided in me that he had to pay back to Monsieur Destler." Raoul cut in.

"The question was directed to Monsieur Destler Viscount, please do not interfere with my work." Clouseau stopped him, disgruntled at the interruption.

"Excuse me Monsieur Clouseau." the Viscount murmured apologetically, looking at Erik expectantly.

"Well, Monsieur Destler, would you be so kind as to answer the question?"

"Officer Clouseau, could I please ask of you to have this conversation in private? As you can see for yourself Mademoiselle Pinon is quite unnerved with tonight's events."

"But, I…" tried to intercept Marianne.

"Please Officer, I will be happy to answer any of your questions as soon as the Duchess leaves our company." Erik continued calmly.

"As a matter of fact Monsieur Destler, I agree with you. Mademoiselle de Duchess, would you be so kind as to leave us for a few minutes?" the Officer requested.

With a resigned sigh, Marianne turned to leave the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Raoul offered to step out as well but Clouseau thought better of it and asked him to remain present.

The three men settled down and Erik began to recount the night's events.

"It is indeed true that the Baron had borrowed a quite large sum of money from me to settle one of his debts" Erik started. "I am afraid I lent him the money in good spirit, but later found out that he was quite fond of gambling as well as women and liquor. As you know, I have been a resident of Rouen for a short while now and, prior to coming to this part of the country, I lived in Paris where I had come to make the acquaintance of the Viscount de Chagny. When the Baron came to me asking for money, hearing of his acquaintance with the Viscount, I gave him the sum he needed without hesitation." he continued, clearing his throat.

"When the time came for him to pay me back however, I realized that he intended no such thing and decided to press him further. I knew of course that the Viscount is an honest man, one who would never think of embezzling another man's fortune. Hearing of the Viscount's arrival for his cousin's wedding, I saw a golden opportunity and decided to seize it. I came here tonight to address the Baron before his future family in the hope that he would finally see reason and settle his debt but to no avail. When he realized though that I was not about to relinquish my claim it was as if he became mad and attacked me with a dagger.

"Naturally, I deflected his assault but he persisted and soon we were caught up in a wrestle against one-another. I am afraid the Baron miscalculated his strength and tried to stab me in the chest but I was quicker, managing to divert his blow and as a result he wounded himself fatally."

Taking in all of the information offered by the masked man, the Officer nodded his head in acceptance as he realized the story he had just heard was in complete accordance to the rumors he himself had been privy on regarding the Baron, as well as the Viscount's statement, and made to stand from his place on the couch. "I understand your wife was also present during dinner Viscount? Would it be alright if I took her statement as well?" he inquired.

"I am afraid my wife's mental state is not ideal at the moment Monsieur Clouseau. She has gone into hysterics after all that transpired before her eyes." Raoul offered.

"Of course, I understand. Anyway, I do not think it will be necessary. What you have told me tonight is in accordance with rumors that circulated in the past about the Baron's shady dealings. In fact, I am certain that as soon as the news about the Baron's death circulate, we will all be amazed at the information that will surface regarding his person." he concluded grimly. "Monsieur Destler", he bowed cordially to the masked man, "Viscount de Chagny", he repeated the curt motion addressing Raoul.

"Thank you for your timely response to our bidding at such a late hour Officer Clouseau." Raoul offered cordially, bowing his head to Clouseau.

Officer Clouseau simply nodded his head in response and walked out of the room. Outside he found Marianne who looked as pale as if she had seen a ghost. In an effort to bring some comfort to the obviously shaken maiden, he bowed his head in salute but hesitated for a few seconds to offer a few kind words to the unfortunate woman.

"Mademoiselle de Duchess, I realize how distressed you must be at the moment. I would like to offer you my condolences for your fiancé's passing."

"Thank you." the woman offered in a strained voice.

With an imperceptible nod of his head, Officer Clouseau resumed his step and followed Gerard to the exit.

Frantic with worry, Marianne opened the door to the dining room only to find her future husband and her cousin shaking hands, mutual respect and … understanding reflected in their eyes.

* * *

**S1:** OK, I know that letting Erik off the hook so easily (and by Officer Clouseau no less) was pretty lame but……. it suited me that way! 

**S2:** Where is Kato?


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Here we are again with another late installment in this story. We don't know if you've figured it out yet, but we're really sorry to see "No Easy Way" end so we are not so keen to write these last few chapters.

We hope you are going to enjoy reading this final twist (with a special cliffhanger designed just to keep you guys on your toes one last time) as much as we did writing it.

**S2: **_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a –_

**S1:** Aren't you rushing things a bit?

**S2:** But I've been singing it all night long.

**S1:** Wanna switch to "Rudolph The Rednosed Reindeer"?

**S2:** _No! Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin, we wish you a merry Christmas and a –_

**S1:** But we're gonna update again before Christmas.

**S2:** _Now bring us some figgy pudding, now bring us some figgy pudding, now bring us some figgy pudding, and a cup of good cheer. We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a –_

**S1:** Not only once but several times before Christmas!

**S2:** _We won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some, so bring some out here. We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a –_

**S1:** But…

**S2:** _AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

**Chapter 45**

No more than an hour later, Erik was looking down at the lovely face of his fiancé, a tender smile transforming his own features.

"Won't you stay a little while longer darling? Please?" she tried to convince him one last time, her eyes begging him to stay by her side.

"You know I can't my love. It wouldn't be right." he adamantly stated.

She frowned again, unwilling to be separated from her lover so soon after their reunion. Erik touched his fingers to her chin, tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow my sweet." he promised her, leaning in to steal a chaste kiss from her lips.

Hearing footsteps approaching, he disentangled himself from Marianne just in time to see the Viscountess scowling at them. "I will be counting the seconds until we meet again" he whispered and a radiant smile from Marianne rewarded him for his words, but both of them were pulled from their thoughts as Christine cleared her throat behind Marianne.

"Such an endearing scene" she scoffed, receiving a smoldering look from Erik. "Parting is such sweet sorrow" she quoted amusingly. "Bravo Erik!" she hissed. "I hear you managed to fool the authorities once more. You are now free to pursue your lifelong quest and finally create a family of your own with the woman you love. Your dreams are finally becoming reality before your very eyes, and now there are no obstacles separating you from the object of your undying affection." she sneered, mockingly clapping her hands together.

"Dearest Marianne, you should be careful for I fear his affection does not last for long. It was but three years ago when Erik was willing to kill Raoul to keep me by his side and look at him now. I could swear he cannot stand the sight of me any more. Why do you hate me so Erik?" she whispered dejectedly, her gaze fixed on the tall, brooding man.

"I do not hate you Christine. I pity you…" he stated calmly, before turning his attention back to Marianne.

"Pity me?" her indignant cry filled the air. "**You**?!?" she scoffed. "Pity **me**? What makes you think you are in any position to do that I wonder? Is it because you managed to convince this poor, lovesick fool you have feelings for her? What have you to gain from this Erik? I would presume that all those years of extortion have left you with a vast fortune. Perhaps it is a matter of becoming a member of nobility by marrying a woman of title? Hmmm? Could it be that you feel you will finally gain the respect of all those who forced you to live in empty solitude for so long? I have to warn you Erik. Respect and acclaim by everyone around you will not help you fill the void of your pitiful existence."

Marianne turned on her, desperate to stop this heartless woman from talking any longer after she had taken in the melancholy look reflected in Erik's eyes, but her fiancé's hand on her shoulder stopped her before she opened her mouth.

"I am sorry Christine. I am sorry to see you have not attained happiness after you fought so hard to achieve the perfect life you always dreamed of. I am sorry you are obviously trapped in a loveless marriage of your own volition. I am deeply sorry for your husband whom I have come to respect. I am sorry he couldn't give you what you seek for. I am sorry for fooling you into believing I was your angel. I am sorry for forcing you to face the darkest recesses of your soul. I am sorry for wasting all those years in an infatuation with a spoilt girl.

"You want to know why I pity you Christine? Because you will never love anyone else but your own precious little self. I pity you because I have come to realize that loving someone enough to put her above my own petty egoism has freed me from the hatred I've been harboring against the world all these years. And now that Marianne will make me a father, I fully intend to pour all of the love I have in me to our baby and teach it to spread that love to all those around him or her.

"That is something you will never have Christine, despite your riches and your beauty. When you are touched by true love, only then can you love yourself. Yes Christine, **I **pity **you**. Does that answer your question?" he casually inquired, raising his visible eyebrow sardonically.

At his calm expression, Christine felt the tight control she was keeping on her emotions slip and she let a grunt escape her lips before she stormed away furiously.

Marianne, beside herself with worry, searched Erik's eyes with her own. "Erik, what if she…"

"Shhh…" he soothed her, touching his fingers to her lips softly. "Let us not dwell on Christine any longer. We are together at last." he tried to console her.

"But…" she muttered forlornly, only to be interrupted by Erik once more.

"Everything is going to be alright my love. Nothing can harm us." he whispered, leaning in to steal a feather light kiss from her lips. "I love you." he whispered, raising his head and smiling reassuringly.

"I love you too Erik." she cooed, clinging onto him tightly.

"You should rest my love. You need to keep your strength up as much for you as for the baby." he chastised her, seeing the frown return on her face at his words.

"You could stay here you know…" she muttered hopefully, a naughty grin curving her lips.

"Marianne, we have already discussed this. I do not wish to upset your cousin any further after everything that has happened tonight. We have all gone through so much. Let us wait until our..."

"We do not have to share my room." she interrupted him. "You can stay in one of the guestrooms. I just cannot bear the thought of being away from you any longer. I need to know that you are near. Especially after everything that has happened!" she exclaimed miserably.

"But, what of your cousin?" Erik muttered, trying to be reasonable despite Marianne's imploring tone.

"I am certain Raoul would not mind you spending the night if you are in a guest room. Please Erik…." she tried again, noticing how his gaze softened as he regarded her.

"Alright then. I will stay; but only if your cousin agrees without hesitation."

A radiant smile lit her features at his consent and she flung her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly to her. "Come" she urged him, anxious at the prospect of him changing his mind "Let us see Raoul and bid him a goodnight."

Taking hold of his hand, she started walking to the salon where Raoul was. She knocked on the door and entered with Erik following close behind as soon as she heard her cousin's tired voice answering.

"Erik, I thought you would have left by now?" Raoul inquired as soon as he noticed the tall man.

Before her fiancé could answer however, Marianne spoke mincingly. "Raoul, I am trying to convince Erik to spend the night here. He is quite tired after all that has transpired and … well, frankly I would be quite unnerved to see him go, especially tonight." she finished hopefully.

Raoul, despite his fowl mood after all that had transpired that evening, had to bite his inner cheek to refrain from laughing out loud at his cousin's imploring expression. Unable to resist teasing her, he tried to keep his voice as grave as possible addressing her.

"Marianne, do you honestly believe that would be such a good idea?" he inquired strictly. "I mean, I understand why you are not so keen to see Monsieur Destler go but…" he trailed off, taking pity on the maiden when he saw her lower her gaze as her cheeks flushed bright red at her cousin's reprimanding tone.

Meeting Erik's gaze, Raoul could see that the tall man had not been so easy to fool. A smile curved his lips as he turned his attention back to Marianne, finally taking pity on her.

He raised her chin with his fingers and smiled good-naturedly when he saw the timid manner in which she was avoiding his gaze. "Marianne, I am just teasing you. Of course I understand why you wish to have Erik close to you at this time. You have gone through so much and, with tonight's traumatic experience, it is only natural for you not to feel safe away from your future husband."

Marianne smiled hesitantly at his words and a radiant grin spread on her lips at his next statement.

"As soon as your fiancé and you spend the night in separate quarters, I do not see any reason that should keep him away from you."

Erik smiled gracefully and held his hand out to Raoul. The younger man regarded him with respect and reached out his own arm, shaking his old adversary's hand.

"Thank you Viscount" the dark man simply stated, nodding his head imperceptibly.

"Erik, I have been meaning to talk to you. I trust you are keen on marrying my cousin the soonest possible?"

"Certainly. As a matter of fact, I have already given her my ring and Marianne has been gracious enough to accept my proposal for a second time, despite my foolishness in taking the Baron's machinations for granted." Erik replied proudly.

The Viscount raised his hand, stopping the taller man. "I appreciate your honesty greatly, but I am sure you can sympathize with my reservations regarding your wedding to my cousin." he cut his speech short sternly.

Immediately, Erik was on the defensive at the blonde man before him. Before he could talk however, Raoul continued his syllogism. "Do not take me wrong Erik. I did not mean I oppose your union, I just believe that it might seem conspicuous to the authorities if you were to marry so soon following to Olivier's death."

Still unnerved, but trying to remain calm, the masked man set his shoulders and put his arm around Marianne's frail form protectively.

"What do you propose we do?" he asked grimly.

"As a matter of fact, I was hoping you would consider traveling for a while before you eventually return to Rouen as a family, with your baby." Raoul replied.

Awed at the Viscount's apparent concern for their well-being, Erik had to admit that he had underestimated Raoul on quite a few accounts.

Marianne raised her head, looking worriedly into Erik's eyes, the full ramifications of Olivier's death dawning on her for the first time. Taking in her apprehensive expression, Erik smiled reassuringly at her and leaned in to touch his lips to her temple chastely. "Everything is going to be alright love." he whispered tenderly, trying to appease her fear.

She nodded her head in mute acceptance, burying herself further into her future husband's embrace.

Satisfied that the couple before him would seriously consider his warning, Raoul smiled amiably. "Would you care to join me for a drink Erik?" he offered, trying to ease the tension in the room, to which Erik simply nodded in affirmation, letting Marianne leave his arms as she felt a sense of closure wash over her.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Erik's cheek gently, bidding him goodnight and then walked over to Raoul, kissing his cheek in turn, silently thanking him for all that he had done for her and Erik.

Soon thereafter, she was lying in her bed, dreaming of what her life with Erik would be like now that they were together at last.

She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her at the prospect of leaving her homeland for such a long time, but a few seconds later smiled to herself as she realized everything she had ever wanted in life was just within her grasp, regardless of where her destiny would lead her. As long as she had Erik and their child, she knew she would not need anything further to achieve happiness.

* * *

Erik set his empty glass on the table and gracefully rose from his seat. For the past hour or so he had been keeping Raoul company, unnerved to see the younger man so frustrated. Of course, Raoul had not been forthcoming with any of his feelings but Erik was absolutely certain that the man was devastated at his wife's role in this charade.

"It has been a long day for all of us Viscount, I think it would be best if we rest for now." he offered innocuously.

The blonde man simply nodded miserably but did not stand behind him. Erik's gaze drifted to the forlorn man and, reaching out for the doorknob, stopped and spoke in a calm and collected manner, trying to appease the young man's apprehension.

"Take my word for it Raoul. Everything will seem better beneath the light of the morning sun." Erik offered reassuringly and opened the door, walking out of the room and leaving the man to his gloomy thoughts.

Raoul looked up dazedly and for a few minutes simply sat there, contemplating his old rival's words. Tiredly he stood from the couch and as he made his way to the door muttered to himself. "I hope you are right Erik. I just hope you are right."

* * *

Raoul walked into the dimly lit room to find his wife pacing up and down the length of the grand bedroom. He closed the door behind him quietly and, not paying any attention to her, walked over to the bed, divesting of his waist jacket and loosening his cravat on the way. He heard an exasperated gasp fly from the brunette's lips but paid her no heed, unbuttoning his vest and sitting on the edge of the bed to untie his shoe laces.

Christine stalked over to him in an instance, her hands on either side of her lean waist as she loomed over him like a maenad. Raoul didn't speak, he merely sighed with resign, standing from his spot on the bed in an effort to flee her presence.

"Why did you do it?" her voice reached his ears, her usually velvety tone suddenly transformed into a shrill as she finally revealed her true nature. Raoul stopped in his tracks but did not turn his attention back to his wife. He had had enough of her deception to last him a lifetime. In a matter of days he had grown free of any reign his wife held over him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT RAOUL?" she screamed, finally shaking him from the trance-like state he had been in.

The tall, blonde man turned on her but did not make any attempt to bridge the distance between them. He still would not dignify her with an answer. It had all been too much for him and, in his eyes, Christine had been the one to instigate this absurd chain of events that had led to Olivier's madness and Marianne's nearly missed demise. He shook his head resignedly and averted his gaze from the woman who had once been the light of his life.

As he made to walk to the adjoining bathroom to complete his nightly ritual, he heard Christine's indignant cry fill the air and felt her hand enclose tightly on his bicep, oblivious to the frozen stare he regarded her with. "Why did you help that whiny cousin of yours do away with Olivier to marry that, that … **monster**?! Why did you get in the way when Olivier pulled a dagger on him when he could have killed that fiend? Why did you not turn him in to the authorities when you had the chance to finally rid us all of his ill presence in our lives? He has only done us harm Raoul. Erik Destler can only bring us more troubles, don't you see that?!?" she cried indignantly, trying to make her husband see reason.

Instead of agreeing with her though, Raoul did not even blink as he regarded her icily. "WHY?!?" she demanded one last time, furious at his unwillingness to dignify her with an answer after all they had been through. "You owe me an answer damn it!" she screamed in his face.

This last exclamation finally caught his attention, snapping him out of his apathy, setting his eyes ablaze with fury. He snatched his arm out of her grasp and disentangled himself from her, insensible to her cry of disdain at his obvious contempt. "I.OWE.YOU.NOTHING!" he roared, unable to control his temper any longer.

"I AM YOUR WIFE!" she yelled back at him, demanding his veneration in her person.

"You are nothing to me anymore Christine! I am through trying to make you into something you are not. I am through being the only one in this marriage trying to make our relationship work. I am tired of showering you with love when you do nothing but ridicule me with your actions."

"What are you…" she started but trailed off, taking in his livid expression.

"I gave you everything Christine. I gave you my heart, my name, respect by your peers, everything money can buy and for what? So that you can go behind my back and make a fool of yourself and me by pursuing the man you once rejected for me? Trying to persuade the man you once abandoned to rot away in the cellars of the Opera House to sweep you away from me? Have you taken on any other lovers or was Erik the first soul fortunate enough to receive your billet-doux?" he demanded, turning a blind eye to her bitter tears at his words.

"Who has been telling you such lies? How can you believe them over your wife Raoul?" she sniffled between sobs pitifully, covering her face with her palms.

"I believe I have known all along that you were not happy by my side but I was trying to make excuses for you, trying to convince myself that you just weren't used to the rigid life of a Parisian noble in contrast to the freedom you relished during your youth." he murmured, trying to reign his temper.

"You cannot mean that Raoul. You know I love you. I would never have offered to stay by that monster's side to save your life otherwise. Don't you rememb…" she tried to appeal to his mercy but her words had the opposite effect as he fixed her with his frozen eyes and interrupted her ravings.

"Enough! I have been catering to your every whim for the better part of 3 years, meeting any mundane demand of yours due to the guilt you have made me feel since that night. If you ever truly loved me Christine, you would have taken your actions of that very night for granted. I almost lost my life to save you and haven't mentioned that night ever since, and yet you always bring it up whenever you want a precious new bauble or an extravagant new dress that will cater to your endless vanity."

Christine sobbed miserably at his words, but Raoul remained unmoved by her display of woe.

"I cannot do this anymore Christine. I cannot cater to your ego when you have no regard for me or yourself. I had heard rumors of you taking on lovers in the past, but I always tried to dismiss them as vicious lies of people set out to destroy our love for one another. Sadly, I have come to realize I was living a lie all along. You never truly loved me; I can see that now. I was merely your ticket away from your miserable, sad existence, wasn't I?" he sneered, cruelly.

At his last words, he saw Christine transform from her pitiful, sobbing self into a vicious shrew. "I gave up everything for you! I gave up my career, my friends, my freedom! And for what? For a marriage devoid of passion and excitement. Did you honestly think I could ever be the prude little wife who has resigned herself to a life as boring as the one you offered me?"

Raoul shook his head dejectedly, feeling disdain wash over him at his wife's words. "Yes, I took on lovers and you know something Raoul? I have no regrets for any of my acts of indiscretion. You abandoned me to wallow in the murky waters of Parisian aristocracy while you traveled all over the continent for your oh-so-important business affairs. I am young, I am beautiful, I am wanted Raoul! You never made me feel like that after our marriage. You simply see me as the girl I once was but I have news for you. I am not a girl anymore; I am not the innocent who once believed in fairytales!" she cried harshly, her voice breaking in her rage.

"You are free to pursue your lifelong dream of becoming a whore then my dear." Raoul whispered scornfully. "I will be perfectly content in granting you your freedom so that you can live a long, happy, prosperous life with your endless string of lovers…" he finished coolly, allowing the familiar numbness to take over his senses.

Without giving her a chance to respond, he turned his back and entered the bathroom, leaving Christine to cry brokenly at the state she had found herself in, in a matter of hours. She fell to her knees, crying desperately, trying to think up of a way to reverse Raoul's decision. Unfortunately, she had never seen her husband so determined over anything, save for his conviction to marry her more than three years ago, when he had stood up to his family and informed them that his decision to marry the woman he loved was final.

Torpidly, she stood from her kneeling position on the plush carpet and walked over to the closet. Poking through her husband's clothes, she finally found what she had been looking for and held out the heavy object, turning it in her hand as it caught the light of the flickering candles in the room.

If she could not be the wife of a Viscount or a wealthy passionate man such as Erik, she certainly would not reduce herself to living in poverty yet again. She had had enough of that during her childhood, traveling from village to village in the country while her father tried to sustain them both on the meager earnings of a wandering musician. She smiled to herself as the thought of her late father ran through her mind. That had been the only instance in her life when she had truly been content with what little she had to go by. Back then she felt safe and loved and … whole. Now that she seemingly had everything, she had managed to destroy her perfect life single-handedly, but not for long.

She would not allow Raoul to throw her out in the streets. Women of her circle took on lovers regularly but none of them ever paid for it. Why should she be the exception simply because her husband had grown wise to the fact through an unfortunate run-in with that monster? No, Christine was not willing to return to her impoverished state, singing and dancing for the nobles who now had accepted her as their equal.

She walked to the single armchair situated right opposite to the bathroom door and calmly folded her hands in her lap, covering the pistol as she contemplated what she could accomplish as a widow rather than a divorcee. She smiled to herself as she thought how positively delighted Claude would surely be to finally have her all to himself. The tall man was absolutely divine and a better lover than any she had ever had the pleasure of sharing her bed with. The only reason she had not allowed him to sweep her away from Raoul's side in the first place had been his lack of funds but surely, now that she would inherit her husband's vast fortune, the two of them could lose themselves in each other.

After all, it would be easy to frame the Phantom for the murder of his old enemy. If only her darling husband had not been so trusting with that monster…

* * *

The deafening shot of a gunfire jolted Erik from his dreamy-like state. In an instant he jumped from his bed, thankful that he had not divested of his clothing when he had lain over the covers to relish in his new-found happiness.

As he frenetically opened his door, he heard Marianne's door open and saw his fiancé staring into his eyes with abject fear. "Erik? What is going on?" she asked anxiously.

Frantically, he hugged her to himself for a brief second before he pushed gently on her shoulders to get her back into her bedchamber.

"No! I want to know what is happening! I heard a gunshot! What is going on?" she demanded almost hysterically.

"Please Marianne! I don't know what has happened but it is not safe for you to be out here. Please! Go back to your room and lock the door behind you." he whispered beseechingly.

"No Erik! I cannot let you…" she started but his frightened eyes begging her to listen to reason alarmed her.

"Please Marianne, for once do as I say. I will be back for you as soon as I find out what is going on. Go into your room and lock your door. Do not open it for anyone but me. I will be back for you as soon as I know something; please!" he implored her desperately.

The maiden nodded her head in mute acceptance and followed his instructions reluctantly. As soon as the bolt fell into place, she leaned her back against the door and buried her face in her hands, crying helplessly.


	46. Chapter 46

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

We would like to apologize profusely for not updating sooner but we are sorry to inform you that our muse has not been cooperative as of late. We are both trying to recover from quite hectic schedules and fortunately we managed to "recharge our batteries" (yes, we are Greek) during the holidays.

A couple of pointers for all of you out there:

**1. The Jewel Of The Sahara** is a sick, SICK film! Yet, some (namely S2) would call it a masterpiece. S1 was really appalled by everything that goes on in that SICK (I insist) short (thank goodness for that) film but intrigued by the vast talent of one Gerard Butler. If you girls are afraid of camels, DO NOT (under any circumstances) try to get a copy of the film.

**2. Little Children** is a boring film! If you girls are not big fans of "Raoul", do not watch it under any circumstances. Come to think of it, don't watch it even if you are! The man cannot stop clenching his b… cheeks for two seconds and –delicious looking as he is at times- it's just not worth it. Trust us. Before Little Children, we both were quite Patrick-friendly. Nowadays, we're thinking of giving him gangrene and chopping his leg off!

**

* * *

Chapter 46 **

Erik ran towards the direction of where the shot had been heard from, beside himself with worry over what he would find. He heard a cry of anguish on the other side of the door and, steeling himself for what would follow, turned the doorknob determinedly to cast his eyes upon the slumped body of Raoul on the floor where he was howling in pain, his right thigh drenched in blood.

Quickly assessing the situation, Erik turned his attention to Christine, where the young brunette was standing with a gun in her hand, still aiming it at her husband.

The woman's attention was fixed on the convulsing figure of Raoul, seemingly transfixed at the sight of the blood that was seeping from the fresh wound. Trying to remain calm, Erik moved cautiously towards her, reaching out tentatively to take the weapon from her trembling fingers.

Indeed, a few seconds later he had taken hold of the gun, tucking it safely in his pocket out of Christine's reach.

Christine turned her gaze towards Erik and regarded him with terrified eyes. She was obviously shaken by her own devious action as Erik saw her trembling when he took the gun from her hand. Making an attempt to explain herself to Erik, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Christine regarded Erik with pleading eyes, trying to approach him; if someone could comprehend her actions, that person could only be her former teacher and mentor. He was her only hope.

"Don't you dare touch me, Christine!" To her disappointment, Erik pushed her to the side, causing Christine's fall to the bed, as he reached Raoul who appeared to be in excruciating pain; the blood kept flowing, covering the surface of the floor.

"Don't move! You will only make things worse." Erik ordered as Raoul opened his eyes and looked at him in agony. "Please Raoul, I want to help you. I have to examine your leg, try to remain still." Erik warned him as he held Raoul's leg to the ground.

He ripped the fabric of his trousers apart, only to make Raoul cry out, quivering in pain. "It hurts! Do something about it!" the Viscount shouted painfully.

"I am trying Raoul, but you have to remain still. I will try to stop the bleeding for the time being, but the bullet must be extracted as soon as possible. It could cause an infection with severe consequences on your health. Hold still." he advised the younger man as he stood again, his eyes searching for something appropriate to bandage his thigh in order to prevent further loss of blood.

In two long strides, Erik got to the bed and grabbed a white sheet which he began to tear into shreds.

In the meantime, Christine had been watching the scene evolving before her, sitting on the bed, not fully conscious of the episode she had single-handedly caused. Her eyes fixed on her husband's form, she could merely hear some faint whispers in her head. All of a sudden, she exited her languid state as Erik's booming voice echoed in the room.

"Christine!"

When she finally turned her head to look at him, Erik felt a chill run down his spine from the emptiness in her gaze. He had never witnessed an unresponsive gaze such as Christine's at that moment.

"Christine! Pull the cord! We need help." he instructed her, trying to disregard her apathetic attitude. However, Christine remained unmoved and did nothing of the kind.

As quickly as possible, he moved to the other side of the room, pulling the cord himself to summon a servant to the quarters. He continued his work of tearing the white sheet in pieces and hurried to the bedroom door.

"Is anybody there, please hurry!" he shouted, his thundering voice echoing in the corridor.

Soon, he could hear commotion coming from the stairs and a short while later saw Gerard approaching, a worried look upon his face. Before the butler could enter the chamber that had been assigned to Raoul and Christine however, he cut him short.

"Go fetch Doctor Clio Renault immediately!" he ordered the butler.

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Gerard turned without fully understanding what was going on, but sensing the urgency in the masked man's voice.

A few servants ran upstairs a short while later and Erik had them move Raoul from the floor to the bed, while he made short work of taking Christine from the room and locking her in the adjoining boudoir. His task accomplished, he returned to Raoul's bedside and, noticing Louise standing close by, instructed her to bring him some gauze and alcohol to clean the wound, as well as some laudanum for the pain.

The young maid hurried out of the room and Erik followed suit, striding over to Marianne's bedroom to knock upon her door. A few moments later, he saw her pale face appear before his eyes, her expression filled with unspoken worry. "Erik… what happened?" she asked him, taking hold of his forearms urgently.

"Please Marianne, you have to be strong." he tried to soothe her.

"Erik please! Tell me what has happened! Was that a gun shot?"

Taking in his agitated expression, Marianne couldn't help but feel a wave of apprehension wash over her. "Erik tell me! Was anybody hurt?!?" she demanded.

"Marianne please calm yourself. There indeed was a gunfire. Raoul has been shot." he tried to explain as coolly as possible, but to his dismay Marianne tried to push him out of the way, frantically trying to make her way to her cousin's side.

Trying to appease her anxiety, Erik grasped her waist and held her back for a second. "Marianne, please! Raoul is hurt but he is going to be alright."

"Erik I need to see him!" she cried frantically, trying to break free from his embrace.

"You must prepare yourself my love." he warned her.

"Erik, I have to see him this instant! I have to make sure he's alright!"

"Follow me then" he whispered resignedly, "but try to remain calm; if not for your own sake, at least for our baby."

Marianne did not say anything. She simply nodded and followed him as he turned and made his way to Raoul and Christine's quarters.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Marianne felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Her stomach clenched at the sight of her cousin's pained expression and his shallow breathing. A sob escaped her lips and she ran to Raoul's bedside, desperate to diminish his suffering.

Erik was by her side in a few moments, his jaw clenching as he tried to assess the situation presented to him in the most efficient way. He heard Marianne murmuring something to her cousin and felt his heart clench at the sight of her obvious pain but, knowing time was essential, steeled himself and laid his palm on her shoulder suggestively.

Indeed, Marianne turned her eyes to him, sorrow lacing her gaze. Noticing her unshed tears, Erik squeezed his palm over her shoulder in what he hoped would be a reassuring manner.

Swallowing her tears, Marianne turned her attention back to her wounded cousin. "How did this happen?" she demanded, her voice as cold as ever as she tried to collect her thoughts.

An anguished cry of pain escaped Raoul's lips, which jolted Erik into motion. He tried to move Marianne out of the way to tend to Raoul's wound, but the young maiden remained still and turned her venomous eyes to him.

"Who did this?" she demanded again, unwaveringly.

"Marianne, this is neither the time, nor the place to…"

"Don't you dare do this to me Erik! I demand to know what happened!" she raised her voice, oblivious to his worrisome expression.

Erik on his part hesitated only a second longer before he blurted out "Christine…" but ceased speaking altogether when he saw all color drain from her face and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words issued forth from her lips.

As if in a haze, Marianne felt Erik's arms move her out of the way as he led her towards a nearby armchair and heard him whisper a few soothing words in her ear before he resumed his position by her cousin's bedside and proceeded to clean Raoul's wound after he had shred his trousers from his body.

She could hear Raoul's pained moans of protest as the alcohol stung his torn flesh and Erik's steady voice as he instructed the younger man to hold still while he tried to remove the bullet from the open gash.

"Erik, please stop it! You are hurting him!" she protested, suddenly rising from her seat when the first shock of seeing her dear cousin hurt had abated.

He turned his attention to her momentarily, his eyes frantic to convey how important it was for her to remain strong through this. She shook her head, silently imploring him to understand how hard it was for her to see her cousin in distress, but Erik's steely gaze cut her short before she could utter a word.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Erik tried to clean the wound as best he could, but noticed the flow of blood would not abate. He realized that unless the bullet would be extracted from the Viscount's flesh, the man ran a high risk of infection. If the doctor would not arrive soon, he would have to try and remove the bullet himself.

In the meantime though, he had to do something to alleviate Raoul's pain somehow. Looking to the bedside table, he noticed the bottle of laudanum he had requested from the servants earlier and decided to give Raoul a small dose to ease his pain somewhat.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Raoul, exhausted from the acute pain, had fallen into a restless sleep, sporadic spasms of pain wracking his body. His brow was drenched with sweat, but Erik knew the laudanum would help him escape the nerve-wracking pain; at least until Doctor Renault's arrival.

Meanwhile, Marianne had abandoned her seat and was now standing on the opposite side of the bed, anxiously regarding her cousin, desperate to find some way to comfort his distress. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she turned her pleading eyes to Erik and hesitantly tried to catch his attention.

"Erik, is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked hopefully, her eyes fixed upon his.

Erik raised his head to look at her, but shook his head pitifully. "I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do for him now my love. It is out of my hands now. Soon, Doctor Renault will be here and he will grant him some peace, at least physically…" he tried to soothe Marianne's agony.

Marianne caressed her cousin's head as he regained consciousness. "He seems to be running a high fever. Louise, bring me a basin of cool water, immediately." She turned to the young maid.

"This is not so good." Erik murmured. 'If the doctor doesn't arrive soon, I will have to do something about his wound.'

Louise returned a few minutes later, holding a small basin and some clean towels.

"Give them to me." Marianne took the items from her maid's hands and, placing the basin on the nightstand, she soaked one of the towels and placed it on Raoul's forehead.

The unconscious man appeared to have a reaction when the cool fabric came in contact with his skin, as his body was shaken by uncontrollable spasms and then he appeared to calm down, mumbling Christine's name under his breath.

As he moved though, blood started oozing from his wound in abundance. Erik was immediately jolted into action, trying to stop the hemorrhaging by applying pressure to the wound, and indeed managed to stanch the blood momentarily, but a few seconds later realized that it wouldn't help for long.

Looking around him frantically, he spotted Marianne on the opposite side of the bed across from him, looking terribly worried over her cousin's state. He tried to rein his agility, not to alarm the maiden in her fragile state. He smiled reassuringly and walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders protectively and pulling her into his arms.

Not half an hour later, Gerard the butler rushed into the room out of breath. "Monsieur Destler, I have just returned from Rouen but a while ago, where I found Doctor Renault , but I am sorry to inform you that he will not be able to come to the estate soon. He is delivering a baby, but promised that he will come as soon as he can."

Realizing that he would have to take matters into his own hands, Erik nodded his head dejectedly, and in a grave voice instructed the butler to bring him everything he would need for the operation on Raoul's leg.

**

* * *

S2:** And remember, there is always the camel! 


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **We hope you'll enjoy this somewhat short entry to our story.

This is kind of an ER episode (yes, **S2** is a big fan) with Erik filling in George Clooney's shoes.

**S1** on her part was rooting for a more … let's say amorous chapter but **S2** intervened, insisting that it wouldn't be proper or logical for that matter have Erik perform an operation on Raoul one minute and frolic with Marianne the next.

Well, **S1** had to admit the error of her ways and has promised to behave herself, remaining patient until **S2** will finally decide to write that long-awaited "reconciliation" chapter.

**S1:** Plus, you girls should know that she's threatening not to write another sex chapter before I write a "Christine" chapter!!!

**S2: ** This is not right. I have written all of the Christine chapters in this story! I demand justice! Why should I be the one to write the next chapter again? She gets to write all of the Erik chapters!!!

**S1:** Snitch!

**S2:** You... YOU... I'm not even gonna show you the sex chapter before I upload it!

**S1:** Cattiva!

We will let you read on and beg of you to be kind in your criticism.

**

* * *

Chapter 47**

Marianne stood taken aback by Erik's sharp orders to her staff. The realization that her fiancé was planning on operating on Raoul left her stunned to say the least. More than a little alarmed at the grave intent she saw sparkling in his eyes, she rushed over to his side as soon as they were alone again.

Turning his attention to her, Erik smiled soothingly, in an effort to console her. When he saw abject… fear reflected in her gaze, he tried to put his arms around her in a vain attempt to bring her some comfort.

"Erik, I know what you're thinking but I can't let you do this!" were the first words to come out of her mouth and Erik couldn't help but cringe at her obvious lack of trust in him. He didn't speak, only stared at her, sensing the root of her agony but too wound up himself to try and do anything to appease her worry.

He turned his attention back to Raoul, staring into the pale face of the immobile man who, in his opinion, had lost far too much blood already and, steeling his resolve, closed his eyes trying to prepare mentally for what he knew could very well be a hopeless effort to save the younger man's life.

Marianne wouldn't allow him to concentrate however. Desperate to catch his attention, she took hold of his bicep and pulled him back frantically. "Erik, NO!" she shouted in his face, on the verge of tears again.

Understanding that he would have to make his fiancée trust him, Erik made one last effort to convince her that Raoul would run a severe danger if the bullet remained in his body for much longer.

He took hold of her hands as he tried to soothe her anguish. "My dear, I can comprehend your agitation perfectly but please, have a little faith in me. I know what I am doing. Raoul's condition is deteriorating by the second. I have to remove that bullet from his flesh or the wound will surely get infected and he could risk losing his leg."

"But Erik, wouldn't it be better if we waited for Doctor Renault's arrival? I want to trust you my love, however Doctor Renault must certainly be more qualified for this kind of operation." Marianne frowned, unable to control her apprehension regarding Erik's intentions.

She turned her gaze to the form of her cousin and suddenly realized that Erik had been right. Raoul appeared to be in great pain as the blood from his wound kept flowing freely. She turned to Erik again, frantically searching his eyes for any kind of sign that Raoul would be alright, but only saw apprehension reflected in his gaze.

"Marianne, he has lost far too much blood already. Not only that, but if his wound gets infected, Raoul could very well risk losing his leg!"

She hesitated for a few seconds, weighing the possibilities and wanting nothing more than to trust the man before her. In the end, she gave in, nodding her head in the affirmative. "Alright Erik. I trust you..." she whispered, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Thank you Marianne. I will do everything in my power to help your cousin. I owe it to him… after all Raoul was the one who helped us in our hour of need. Trust me when I say that I know what I am doing."

Marianne caressed his masked cheek tenderly. "Let me help you, I am sure you will need all the help you can get."

"I don't think that you should be present during the operation. It will not be a pretty sight for a woman in your condition to see. You have been under too much stress for one evening my love. I suggest you should retire to your chambers for the time being, at least until I am done with the task." he proposed, covering her much smaller hand with his as he brought it to his mouth, to touch his lips softly to her palm.

"I feel perfectly fine! Besides, I would become even more agitated if I should stay in my room waiting for you. Remember that it was I who stayed by your side when you were wounded. I have seen the love of my life being in great danger and I managed to endure the agony the best way I could. I know it is not the same, but please Erik, let me stay in case you need my assistance."

Erik nodded his head in the affirmative, taking hold of her hands. "I suppose you could stay, but only under one condition. You have to promise me that if you feel uncomfortable at any point during the surgery, you will leave the room immediately."

"Yes, my love, I promise."

A few moments later, Gerard entered the room carrying the items Erik had requested.

"You have to call another man in the room, I need your help in order to keep the Viscount as still as possible. I cannot risk the chance of him moving his leg at an inopportune moment. I will also need hot water. You will have to clean the wound from the blood every time I tell you to do so. Are you going to be able to assist me in this way?" Erik asked and the servant answered that he was prepared to do anything Erik would ask of him.

As two servants of the staff entered the room, Erik gave them instructions on how to keep Raoul still, never allowing him to move at any point during the delicate operation. He would have to make as small an incision as possible in order not to run the risk of a serious infection after he removed the bullet from Raoul's leg; otherwise, Doctor Renault could even diagnose gangrene in the future and Raoul could run the risk of amputation.

Marianne watched her fiancé as he moved in the room with great confidence, preparing himself and Raoul for the imminent delicate operation. Seeing him making precise movements, she immediately assumed that Erik had prior experience of some kind. This incredible man was full of surprises! Finally it dawned on her that he would never do anything that could harm Raoul intentionally.

Raoul winced in pain when Erik began cleaning the wound with alcohol.

"You must use all of the strength you can muster Raoul. You must remain still and strong. I have to remove the bullet out now." Erik warned him.

The blonde man lying on the bed opened his eyes slowly and looked at his old adversary, who appeared to be more than ready to perform an operation on his leg. He didn't have another alternative than to take his chances and let Erik pull the bullet out. In any case he was almost unconscious, drained from exhaustion and feeling too weak to react.

The moment Erik made the first incision on his flesh, Raoul lost his senses due to the acute pain. The servants held him in place, not to let him move his leg, but after the first cut, it only took moments until Erik managed to pull out the metallic object. He tried to be hasty in order to close and sew the open wound with stitches, effectively diminishing the chance of Raoul losing any more blood. The moment he finished sewing, Erik covered the injury with clean gauze.

He stood up looking down at Raoul's leg, examining his own work. His gaze then fell on his hands, which were covered in blood. Some time ago, the mere thought of operating on his rival would have been inconceivable to him. However, there he was, trying to save the life of the Viscount de Chagny of all people!

Feeling exhausted, he turned his gaze to Marianne who had been watching the entire scene play out from the opposite side of the room. In her eyes he saw conflicted feelings; deep concern for her cousin and something else, which he couldn't clearly define.

Indeed, Marianne was regarding Erik with eyes full of admiration. She couldn't have felt more relieved than she did at the present moment, her pride for the man who held her heart reflecting in her gaze. She stood on wobbly legs, slowly making her way to him, falling into his arms as soon as she reached him. She was completely oblivious to the fact that his hands were covered in blood, needing to be as close to the man she loved as possible.

Erik happily received her with waiting arms, hugging her tightly now that everything was over. He heaved a contended sigh of relief at the feeling of her supple body in his embrace, but couldn't help worrying when he heard her stifled sobs and felt her body shake against his chest.

"Marianne? What is wrong?" he asked, trying to pull back and look into her eyes.

In response, she hugged him even tighter and buried her face in the crook of his neck, oblivious to the curious looks they received from her staff before they all exited the room as discretely as possible, leaving their mistress and the strange masked man alone.

As soon as Erik heard the door close behind the last of the servants, he tried to pull back again, suddenly anxious as he felt Marianne desperately cling to him and her hot tears scalding his skin. Alarmed by her obvious reluctance to let him see her face, he tried to get her attention again, this time concealing his agitation under a soothing tone.

"Marianne, my love, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" he coaxed as tenderly as he could, given the circumstances.

She shook her head in response, not trusting her voice as she felt overwhelmed by emotion at the loving way in which he regarded her.

"Please my sweet… You can talk to me about anything. Tell me…" he tried once more, running his fingers tenderly through her hair, much like he would have done with a child.

"I'm sorry…" her muffled voice reached his ears, occasional sobs running through her body. "Oh Erik… I'm so sorry…" she cried, trying to regain control of her senses but to no avail. As soon as the words left her mouth, tears flooded her eyes once more and all she could do was cling desperately onto this wonderful man whom she loved beyond imagination.

Trying to appease her, Erik pulled his head back, and this time she let him look into her eyes. As he took in her tear-streaked face, Erik felt his heart soar with love. Instantly, he leaned in to tenderly touch his lips to her forehead. She tried to pull back, but he didn't let go. "I'm sorry, so sorry Erik…"

"Why? What could you possibly be so shaken over? Why are you apologizing my darling?" he whispered against her feverish skin.

"Oh Erik… how can you ask that of me?" she cried anxiously. "How… how could I ever doubt you? After all I have done to you, after everything that you did for me; for Raoul…" she cried, trying to disentangle herself from his embrace again.

This time, Erik let go of her, pulling back to stare at her with disbelieving eyes.

Marianne, realizing he wasn't holding onto her anymore, stepped back, shamefully averting her eyes from his as she suddenly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She waited for a few seconds but, when no words issued forth from his lips, finally raised her pleading eyes to meet his gaze.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me Erik?" she pleaded, only to have her hopes crushed under the weight of his hearty laughter. She felt her heart clench in her chest in view of his mirth, realizing she had finally gone too far.

"How can you even think I would hold something so silly against you my darling?" he managed to get out in between his laughter.

"How could you ever think there is something to forgive on my part?" he inquired when he caught his breath.

"But I…" she whispered, only to be silenced when he stepped in and swept her in his arms urgently. Immediately, his lips sealed hers with a kiss, his tongue invading her mouth hungrily. Marianne allowed her need for this extraordinary man to invade her senses and she lost herself in his kiss.

Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Olivier and his devious scheme to separate them, as well as his untimely violent death were forgotten. Christine was left behind, neither of them sparing her another thought as they allowed their passion for each other to take over. Raoul and his horrible injury by his own wife's hand were disregarded as they lost all sense of time and space, finally allowing their mutual love to appease their troubled souls.

Seconds, minutes or perhaps hours later; none could tell for sure, Erik raised his head to let some oxygen into their lungs. Marianne's eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath, quivering from her need for the man before her. She felt Erik's fingers trail the contours of her face tenderly, almost reverently and ever so slowly opened her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I love you Marianne. How many times do I have to say it until you will finally believe me? I could never let something as silly as your doubts come between us, mon petit. You did it all for me. You even agreed to marry that... that psychopath to save me from the authorities who would surely have my head in light of my past atrocities.

"I owe you my life Marianne; I owe you my present and my future. I could never imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side... If Raoul had not intervened, I surely would have drunk myself to an early grave knowing that you were married to Olivier Dervaux."

"Oh Erik…" she whispered, touching her fingertips reverently to his unmasked cheek. "You are too good to me… You did everything in your power to help Raoul and all I have ever done is doubt you…"

"How you can even think that I would hold the fact that you doubted me momentarily against you is beyond me. I know how deeply you care for your cousin Marianne; and frankly I would have it no other way. I hate to admit it, but I once hated him for stealing Christine away from me. Now however, I know he is a good man, an honest man who put his own ego aside to help two star-crossed lovers find each-other again. I had to do what I did Marianne. I had to do everything in my power to save your cousin. I can only thank you for trusting me enough to let me operate on him... Anyway, what is done is done now. All we can do anymore is wait and hope that Raoul will fully recover from this ordeal."

Marianne nodded her head in response and lowered her head in shame, her thoughts once again traveling to her cousin who had just undergone an operation and was in such obvious pain. She turned her gaze to Raoul who was unconscious and sighed. "Is there anything more you can do to alleviate his pain?" she asked Erik hopefully.

"I have administered too much laudanum as it is." he stated matter-of-factly. "Thankfully he seems to have relaxed now. I believe the best thing would be to let him rest for now and wait for Doctor Renault to check on him as soon as he arrives. You too should rest my dear. You have undergone too much stress for one night and a woman in your condition should rest as much as possible; especially after all of the anxiety you have been through ever since we parted."

"But we cannot leave him alone Erik. What if he needs something?" she inquired worriedly.

"I will arrange for Louise to spend the night by his bedside and I will personally make sure to check frequently upon him until Doctor Renault's arrival. Come now my love, you need your rest. I will take you to your bedroom and receive some much-needed sleep myself, as soon as I check on Christine of course."

Marianne's eyes filled with venom at his words and she instantly flew from his arms to fix her heated gaze upon him. "Christine… That viper! She did this to her own husband! I could never have imagined her to be capable of such cunningness Erik… What shall we do with her?"

"Marianne, it is none of our concern what Raoul intends to do with his own wife. For the time being all we have to do is make sure she remains under lock and key away from him and from you of course. As soon as Raoul wakes, I am sure he will decide on the best possible course of action regarding her."

"I will not hear another word! I demand to see her right now!" Marianne stated obstinately.

"Marianne…"

"No Erik! I insist! That vile woman has done everything in her power to separate you and I; she has tried to kill my cousin, her own husband for goodness sake! I demand to see her right away!"

"Marianne, I really don't think that would be such a good idea right now. Certainly not in your condition…" he insisted.

"Oh Erik, don't you see? I won't be able to calm myself until I have confronted that… snake!" she demanded, her eyes sparkling with rage.

Erik shook his head, resigning to his fiancée's wish at the knowledge that she would not be able to find peace until she confronted the younger woman. "Alright Marianne, but please try to control yourself in there. We don't know in what condition she will be in and how she is going to react upon seeing us. You have to remember Marianne, that woman has nothing to lose anymore. She is capable of anything."

"I don't care Erik. After all that is done, she has to explain herself!"

Erik nodded his head in response, and put his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly to him. "Come, follow me." he simply stated in a grave voice.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **WOW! A timely update! That was quick, wasn't it? We hope you'll enjoy this chapter and stay tuned as we are planning to write another one pretty soon too (promises, promises)

Make sure to let us know what you think and be kind!

**

* * *

Chapter 48**

Marianne stood by and watched as Erik gave Louise instructions to remain by Raoul's side and tend to him for a short while. He promised he would be back in less than half an hour and, although the young maid appeared to be quite unnerved at the prospect, she was settled by Erik's steady voice as he explained the delicacy of the situation to her.

Within a few minutes, the Duchess found herself following Erik towards the adjoining door of the boudoir next to the room that Raoul and Christine had been sharing. When he stopped outside the white lacquered door and turned to look at her, she simply stared at him with a puzzled look.

"I thought you were taking me to see Christine…" she spoke softly, as if talking to a young child.

"That I have my dear. During all of the hiatus, the best I could think of doing was to lock up Christine in the boudoir until all would fall into place." he explained.

Marianne nodded in response, understanding his syllogism. "Erik, do you think she might become aggressive upon seeing us?" she muttered hesitantly, suddenly weary of seeing the Viscountess so soon after the betrayal of her husband.

"Marianne, darling, you don't have to do this!"

"No Erik! I do! I need to see her! I'm not afraid…" she drifted off, her gaze belying her words as her eyes filled with anxiety at the prospect of confronting Christine.

"My love, you have nothing to prove to anyone! Not me, not Christine, not Raoul… Please, let us leave now and allow Raoul to settle this once and for all with his wife upon his recovery."

"No Erik! You are mistaken! I have to prove to myself that I can confront that snake and let her know exactly what I think of her."

"You don't have to do this Marianne…" he tried to reason with her, but to no avail. The glint he saw reflecting in her eyes told him she was determined to end this charade once and for all.

"No Erik, I do! I have to stop relying on others for my peace of mind. I was trying to avoid hurting you by not telling you the truth about Olivier and it led to nothing but heartache for the both of us. I tried to conceal our involvement from Raoul when he first came to Rouen and all I managed to do was almost get you killed in the process. I did not give Christine a piece of my mind when she pursued your affection during the mayor's ball and I almost ended up hating you for what appeared to be only betrayal on your part. No Erik, I am through pretending everything is alright! From now on, I will make sure I am honest towards the people I love, as well as the ones who I know are set out to destroy me and the ones I care about. Please Erik, I need this…" she whispered, in a last effort to make him see her point of view.

Erik in turn regarded her silently for a few passing seconds, his features seemingly curved on granite. Finally, he nodded his head in understanding and smiled encouragingly before he turned to unlock the door which separated them from Christine de Chagny.

Erik opened the door to a dark, silent room resembling a grave. He scanned the boudoir with his eyes, searching for any sign of the woman who had turned his life upside down for the second time, and found her sitting calmly with her back to the door, seemingly studying her reflection in the utter darkness.

"Christine?" he called out before sidestepping to let Marianne enter the room behind him as well. In the faint light that seeped into the room from the bedchamber next door, Marianne saw Raoul's wife close her eyes and set her shoulders determinedly before turning in her seat to face them.

"I see you've brought company. What's the matter Erik? Were you afraid you wouldn't be able to control yourself in my presence? Or was it your darling future wife who insisted on paying me a visit now that she no longer feels threatened by me?" she scoffed, standing from her spot in front of the mirror.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Marianne inquired, squinting her eyes to follow Christine's lithe form as the former dancer moved across the room towards them.

"Oh, it is rather silly really." Christine started to explain as Erik turned his back for a few seconds to lock the door that led to the bedroom once more.

"After shooting Raoul, Erik brought me here and locked me up much like a common criminal. I couldn't stand the idea of being in such a confined space, so I decided to put out the candles your fiancé lit in order to get some sleep. Unfortunately, my mind was so agitated, I was unable to rest at all. I am sure I will be in no condition to present myself tomorrow… I imagine you have to face that problem with your skin rather frequently Marianne. Could you offer me some tips to improve on the situation?"

Marianne stared at the woman before her with disbelieving eyes. She couldn't fathom a person being so… impertinent in light of their crimes, but it would appear that Christine had no such qualms, looking rather… satisfied with herself and the awful way she was offending her.

"Erik, could you light up a few candles? I would like to look into the eyes of the monster who didn't even give a second thought to shooting her own husband."

Christine sneered at her words, her laughter sounding much like an old crown's screeches to Marianne's ears. "You think it's funny Christine? You think that spending the rest of your life locked away in prison for your crime will be enjoyable? Or are you such a fool to think that Raoul would take you back after everything you did to him?"

For a moment, she thought that Christine would actually strike her for her words, but Marianne forced herself to appear calm in light of the woman's hatred towards her.

"I would rather doubt that your dear cousin would be able to survive the wound he suffered Marianne. I saw him fall to the floor and I noticed the amount of blood he lost in mere seconds. But even if he survives, I don't see how that would be a problem for me. I would be more worried for your fiancé, rather than myself." she ironically stated, turning her eyes to Erik.

"It's no secret how much you hate Raoul for stealing me away from you and of course that conviction is bound to become even graver in the eyes of the authorities once they make the connection between the sophisticated Monsieur Destler and the notorious Phantom of the Opera. I have every reason to defend my wounded husband's honor and turn you in to the Parisian authorities, as much as it would pain me to see my former mentor hang for his crimes…" she addressed the tall man, granting him a mockingly hurt look. Before Erik could respond however, Marianne cut in.

"What are you insinuating you wench?" Marianne demanded before she could stop herself, but realized her mistake before she saw a smug smile cover the brunette's lips.

"I am not insinuating anything Marianne. Merely that regardless my attachment to Erik, I will have to testify to the police and let them know everything that has happened during the past two months. Of course, I will regret having to taint your image by enlightening them regarding your unholy attachment to the man who had killed so many in the past and was willing to take my husband's, **your cousin's**, life to win my affection.

"However, I am certain all that will be forgotten once they discover the Phantom's special talents. After all, Erik has been known for his ability to hypnotize his victims, even when he was a mere Phantom. I am sure his current status as a member of the nobility only served to make him even more alluring to an old maid's eyes. Do not fret Marianne. No one can really blame you for siding with the only man to pay you any attention all through your long, lonely, empty life…"

"That is enough!" Erik's booming voice filled the room, but Marianne cut in, unable to control her nerves.

"You… you…" Marianne stuttered, disbelieving of the cool manner in which Christine was regarding her.

"Come now Marianne… Did you honestly think I would let Erik get away with attempted murder against my husband?" she sneered, smiling as she rearranged her hair coquettishly.

"No one will ever believe you!" Marianne screamed, suddenly beside herself with anger.

"Don't be so sure Marianne." Christine answered sweetly.

"It's your word against mine Christine! And once Raoul regains consciousness, he will make sure you pay for what you did to him; to us all!" Suddenly, she felt Erik's hand on her shoulder giving her strength.

"Indeed Duchess… You took the words right out of my mouth. It's your word against mine. Have you considered what will happen to your lover once I tell the authorities the whole truth about what he did to my husband? Better yet, have you considered what will happen to your precious Erik once I inform the officers of the law of the way he murdered your fiancé?"

"Erik didn't…" Marianne whispered, realizing Christine's cunning plan.

"Didn't what? He didn't kill Olivier? But I saw him with my own two eyes. The poor Baron tried to stop Erik when he practically broke into your house to abduct me and that monster killed him in cold blood… Then he threatened to kill you too and that was why Raoul did not turn him in right away… Poor Raoul… If only he had known what Erik had in store for him…"

"You… are planning to frame Erik for Olivier's murder and Raoul's wounds? Don't you see how stupid that is? As soon as Raoul…"

"As soon as Raoul – NOTHING!" Christine screamed in her face and for a second Marianne regretted the fact that she had begged Erik to let her see Christine.

"Raoul will not regain consciousness Duchess! And even if he does, I will convince him to stay by my side and support me instead of that monster you have fallen in love with! You should know one thing about your cousin Duchess. Raoul is a weak, needy man; especially where I'm concerned. I could tell him Erik hypnotized me and made me shoot him despite my own free will, and he will believe me. He needs to believe me! As long as I wish to stay by his side, Raoul will remain loyal to me and do anything in his power to keep me happy. The fact that he believed me over his darling innocent cousin was enough to prove the fact to anyone who would pay attention!"

"You are mad…" Marianne whispered.

"You will see Marianne. Raoul will forgive me for everything I've done; even if it was threatening his life. My husband loves me. He needs me!"

"Don't fool yourself Christine! Raoul will never forgive you for what you did tonight! He will never be able to trust you again and I'm sure he will drive you away as soon as he regains his strength!" Marianne yelled in the younger woman's face, but was stunned when the brunette, instead of stepping back at her outburst, crossed her arms and sneered in her face.

"Even if that is the case my dear Duchess, I will find great joy in knowing you are suffering the loss of your baby's father. And make no mistake about it Marianne. You **will** lose Erik! I will make sure of it! If I cannot have him, no one will!"

Marianne watched the brunette in stunned silence for a few seconds, wondering how she had ever considered her to be a beautiful woman. For a moment, all she could see in Christine's face was a deadly viper set out to destroy anything good she had ever touched in her life. Unwilling to dignify this vile woman with an answer, she turned and looked into Erik's eyes, silently imploring him to open the door and let her out of the room.

"Leaving so soon Marianne?" she heard Christine's cold voice ring out behind her.

"I have no use for a cold-hearted snake Christine. I have had enough of you to last me two lifetimes." she mustered tiredly as Erik opened the door and stepped out of the room, waiting for her to take her leave of Christine as well.

"What's the matter Erik? Are you going to run after her like a lovesick puppy?"

Erik's shoulder's tensed for a brief second, but before closing the door and locking it between them, he cast Christine a glance full of pity and spoke in a level, calm voice. "You are a disgusting creature and I truly pity you Christine."

"You will regret this Erik! You will regret ever setting eyes on me! You will regret denying me for that fat cow!"

"I have already regretted ever meeting you Christine. I have already cursed myself a thousand times for falling under your questionable charms. The world may consider me a monster for fear of my face, shunning me to live in darkness for the better part of my life, but I have managed to pull through it all in the end. The love of this extraordinary woman has lifted me, given me a second chance to live my life as a man. You Christine are bound to spend the rest of your life in eternal darkness, lost forever in the dark abyss radiating from your very soul."

"You will regret this!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but Erik had already closed the door behind him and the resounding click of the lock falling into place was the only answer she received before hysterics consumed her senses and she picked up a vase from the vanity mirror, hurling it against the door where it shattered into a million pieces.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **Hello! In this episode of ER, Erik is going to deliver triplets, perform an appendectomy, two lobotomies and one extensive root canal work. He is also going to give a lecture and then return to his laboratory in order to find the cure for influenza.

Here's hoping you girls will enjoy this chapter and join us next week for the confrontation and ultimate resolution of all matters regarding Christine (at least that's the plan… S1 is still trying to convince S2 to write that sex chapter but the latter is strongly opposing the notion)

**S2:** All good things to those who wait.

**S1: **But we've waited too long! When is he going to spank her?!?

**S2: **You are sick! I thought it would be a proper bondage S&M chapter.

**S1: **Well, write it already! This phic needs a smut-chapter-revival!

**S2: **Patience my dear… Patience.

**S1: **Does that mean I'll have to write another Christine chapter?

**S2: **Oh no! Okay, one final time. I've gotten used to it… Now that I think of it, I missed writing about Christine. OH NO! Doctor, I'm not feeling very well!

**S1: **That's why I was insisting on you writing the previous chapter but you tricked me! Cattiva!

**S2: **Whatever…

**S1: **Does that mean I can start writing the sex chapter then?

**S2: **I have no words…

**S1: **Can I at least start writing about Erik the Pirate?

**S2: **OK then, if that's the way you want it, I'll start writing about Erik the multibillionaire ingenious businessman!

**S1: **So you'll start writing about Christine again…

**S2: **Oh NO!

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Erik watched Marianne as she drifted off into sleep, cradled in his arms, spent from the day's excitement. He ran his fingertips over her beloved features, reverently touching the delicate skin of her cheeks and rosy lips, bewildered at her beauty. He still couldn't bring himself to believe he wasn't dreaming. A mere twenty-four hours ago, he had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown, unable to accept the fact that the woman he loved more than life itself was marrying another. And now, a day later he was cradling that said woman in his arms, tenderly brushing his fingers through her hair, trying to convince himself that she was truly his.

He sighed contentedly and made to rise from Marianne's bed, trying not to disturb the lovely maiden from her slumber, but the brunette stirred in her sleep and brought her arms around his torso, hugging his form tightly to her, seemingly unwilling to let go of him.

Erik tried to move again, not wanting to let go of her either, but knowing that it was imperative for him to return to Raoul's side now that Marianne had finally calmed down. He wanted to check on the Viscount, knowing very well how important his safety was to Marianne.

As he finally disentangled himself from his beloved, Erik smiled bitterly to himself. If a week ago, anyone had even insinuated to him that he would be tending to Raoul De Chagny's wounds and trying to keep his old adversary safe, he would have laughed in their face. As it was, not only was Erik willing to do anything in his power to diminish the younger man's suffering as much as possible, he was actually feeling indebted to Marianne's cousin for the rest of his life, after everything the blonde man had done to bring the two of them together again.

He stood by Marianne's sleeping form for a few seconds as all of these disconcerting thoughts ran through his head and for a brief moment forgot all about his circumstances. He allowed his gaze to linger upon his lover's angelic face as she slept and gave into his urge to brush his lips against hers for a brief second. Marianne stirred momentarily and then settled back into sleep.

"Rest my sweet" he whispered before he rose to his full height again and soundlessly made his way to the door that led out of the bedchamber. As soon as he was out in the corridor, he quickened his pace and purposefully marched over to Raoul's room.

He entered the bedroom quietly, frowning when he noticed Louise sleeping in the chair next to the Viscount's immobile form. He would have started shouting at the young maid then and there, but under the circumstances he knew it wasn't the girl's fault. The night's events had taken their toll on her as well as everybody in the house and Erik couldn't help but feel sympathy wash over him at the sight of her exhausted form sprawled out on the chair.

It would seem he was growing soft and, although less than a year ago the thought would have filled him with dread, he felt a strange sense of comfort knowing how far along he had come ever since that fateful night at the Opera House when he had almost lost his mind, threatening to kill the Viscount De Chagny in a vain effort to win Christine's heart. A girl who had no heart to begin with and had in turn almost killed her own husband to avoid facing the harsh reality that was sure to dawn upon her following to the revelations that had been made regarding her person.

Unwilling to let his thoughts dwell on Christine De Chagny a moment longer, he walked to Louise and leaned over the girl, placing his hand on her forearm and gently shaking her out of her slumber. The maid blinked dazedly for a few passing moments and, realizing where she was, practically jumped in her seat as soon as she laid her eyes on the masked man hovering above her.

"I am s-s-sorry Master!" she stuttered, trying to find a way to appease the anger he surely was feeling towards her. The dark man before her had delegated a simple task her way and instead of following his curt orders, she had fallen asleep, demonstrating unforgivable disobedience. She had witnessed the way her mistress was pining after him ever since the two had first met, but couldn't help feeling a strange sense of alarm every time he was around.

She swiftly stood from her seat and bowed before him, mumbling a string of incoherent apologies as she waited for what would inevitably follow.

However, she was amazed to find that his voice was perfectly level as he spoke, save for an imperceptible gruffness that testified to his fatigue. "Do not worry. I can understand you are tired from the day's events. You are free to go rest for the remainder of the night; I will stay by the Viscount's side to make sure he doesn't need anything until the Doctor's arrival."

Amazed at the easy way he had dismissed her, Louise hurriedly bowed once more and scurried out of the room before the intimidating masked man would change his mind and punish her for her disobedience.

Once alone, Erik made quick work of checking Raoul's wound, satisfied when he found that the stitches and bandages had served well in stopping the oozing of blood from the broken skin. He cleaned the injury once more and wrapped some fresh gauze over it, making sure the young man's leg was tightly bound to help him with the pain. He then checked on the man's vital sings and, satisfied by the Viscount's condition sat in the chair next to his bed, alert to any change in his breathing or else wise.

As time went by, Erik settled back into the chair, managing to remain alert by sheer force of will. As he noticed the twilight of dawn ever so slowly creep into the room, he stood from his seat and walked over to the window that let the light in, leaning onto the ledge tiredly. In the far distance he could make out a dark spot that appeared to be moving in the horizon. He squinted his eyes to see better and realized it was a carriage traveling on the road that separated his estate from Marianne's.

His spirit rose at the notion that it could only be Doctor Renault at this hour, and paced over to pull the cord and summon Gerard the butler to the room. In a few minutes the butler entered the room with a worrisome look on his face, obviously expecting to hear that the patient had taken a turn for the worse but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the smile that curved the masked man's lips.

"Gerard, I believe the Doctor will be arriving in any minute. Make sure to see him to this room as soon as he gets here." he instructed the slightly shorter man to receive a curt nod from him.

Indeed, a few minutes later he heard the rapper ring out in the stillness of the house and shortly thereafter heard commotion as the butler led the elderly Doctor into the bedchamber.

As soon as Doctor Renault entered the room, his eyes drifted to Erik who was waiting impatiently for him, his hands crossed on his chest. "I am sorry it took so long for me to get here but I was assisting with a birth when the Duchess sent out for me." the elderly man murmured apologetically.

"I understand." Erik stated simply. "I have already stitched the wound to avoid infections and administered some laudanum for the pain, but I would feel much better if you examined the Viscount yourself to give me your professional opinion."

"I was not aware of the fact that you are a colleague Monsieur…." Doctor Renault drifted off.

"Destler" Erik informed the Doctor sternly. "And no Doctor, I am not a colleague as you so kindly put it, I merely happen to have some knowledge on such matters and, seeing that you were unable to come to the Viscount's aid soon enough, tried to do my best to help the situation."

"I see…" the Doctor muttered begrudgingly. He had spent an extremely hard night trying to deliver a baby and it turned out that the woman had twins which had made matters ten times worse. All he wanted to do at the moment was crawl back to his house and rest for a couple of days to regain his strength. On the other hand, the last thing he needed right now was this intimidating stranger interfering with his work.

He shuffled over to the bed where a blonde man was sleeping soundly, his breath level instead of shallow and tortured as Renault had been expecting. Opening his bag at the foot of the bed and taking a stethoscope into his hands to check the man's pulse, he found everything to be in order. He next brought his fingers to the patient's face, softly opening one of his eyes to examine the green pupil. Finding no fault there either, he then pulled back the covers to examine the wound in question.

He discovered that Monsieur Destler had indeed cared for the blonde man's injury quite efficiently. As a matter of fact, if he was going to be honest, he couldn't have done more for the man himself as it was. He shook his head in awe at the sight before his eyes and straightened his back painfully, taking a few steps back to give the patient some air.

Turning his attention back to Erik, he smiled graciously and reached out to shake the masked man's hand. "Monsieur Destler, I have to admit I underestimated you at first. When you told me that you had done your best to aid the Viscount, I never would have expected a thorough job such as the one you've done. In truth, I am quite amazed to hear that you are not a doctor yourself!" he murmured in bewilderment and reached into his bag once more to retrieve a pair of vials he then handed to Erik.

"The laudanum was the best choice to alleviate the pain at such a time, but I wouldn't want him to get too used to the substance. The Viscount seems to be a strong man and I'm sure he will be up and about in a few days time. I am confident that he will manage to bear the pain easily, once you administer a few drops of this substance" he explained, indicating the smaller of the vials "with his tea, three times a day."

Erik nodded in response, carefully placing the small vial containing the painkiller on the nightstand next to Raoul's bed.

"This liquid here" the Doctor continued, reaching out to hand Erik the larger bottle "has to be used for the cleaning of his wound. You will need to change his gauze periodically to avoid any form of infection and make sure the area is wiped clean every time. I would recommend bandage changes every four hours to be safe, for the next couple of days."

To this again, Erik only nodded, taking the bottle from the Doctor's hands and placing it next to the former one on Raoul's nightstand.

"Of course, I will come back tomorrow to check on the patient's recovery, but I am sure he will be fine. He is in good hands!" he offered smiling genuinely.

Erik smiled in return at the compliment and proceeded to lead the Doctor out of the bedchamber, offering him some tea. The elder man happily accepted the treat and together the two men walked to the verandah to enjoy the sun which had dawned the new day. They conversed easily for some time, Erik explaining to the kind Doctor that he was familiar to such injuries from his past as a swordsman, but the Doctor was shaken to say the least when he was informed of Olivier Dervaux' death.

He appeared to be quite worried for Marianne's state and insisted on staying to offer a consoling word as soon as the Duchess would wake up. When he inquired as to the circumstances leading to the Viscount's wound, Erik had informed him that he was unaware of the facts as the man had already lost his senses when he had come to his aid.

Upset by this strange turn of events, Doctor Renault stopped asking any more questions, reflecting on how Marianne Pinon would be able to cope with all this.

No more than an hour later, Gerard appeared, informing Erik that his mistress had woken up and was asking for him. Erik instructed the butler to go and inform Marianne that Doctor Renault had arrived a short while earlier and that she should join them for her morning tea if she wished to speak to the latter.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Marianne emerged through the balcony walls, looking pale as a ghost and more radiant than ever to Erik's eyes. He quickly stood from his seat and pulled back a chair for her next to Doctor Renault, stepping back into the house despite Marianne's protests to give them some privacy.

About a half an hour later, Marianne walked into Raoul's chamber to find Erik by his old enemy's side, calmly reading a book. She was followed by Doctor Renault who cordially greeted Erik and left after repeating his instructions to the masked man upon how to use the vials.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Marianne flew into Erik's waiting arms, shedding tears of joy and murmuring how lucky she was for finding a man such as him to spend the rest of her life with. Erik, alarmed by her tears tried to calm her but the young maiden pulled back to look into his eyes and repeated again how lucky she was to have him. She recounted everything that Doctor Renault had explained to her, leaving nothing unsaid, not even the kind Doctor's explanations on how Raoul could have lost his leg if Erik had not come to his aid as efficiently as he had.

Erik smiled modestly and wordlessly led her out of Raoul's room before pulling the cord to summon Gerard again.

Indeed, the butler came into view shortly, ready to follow his Mistress' instructions but finding that it had been this strange masked man who had called for him yet again.

He carefully listened to Erik's instructions to make sure a servant was always in the room with the Viscount in case the latter would need anything. He made mental notes to administer the drug the Doctor had brought himself and also to make sure the bandages would be regularly changed over the injured man's wound.

Soon thereafter he watched the couple walk away towards the stairs that led to the ground level and, without asking any questions, set out to follow Erik Destler's instructions involving Raoul and also his wife who had been locked away in the boudoir adjoining to the patient's room.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Sorry for taking almost a month between updates but we have no ridiculous excuses other than our lives getting in the way.

We really hope you will enjoy this chapter and we want to assure you that before the end of the week there will be another update to compensate you guys!

**S2: **Even I don't believe that!

**S1: **But I have already written half of the next chapter and all we have to do is type it!

**S2: **And I have already begun writing the next after the next one.

**S1: **Finally, some smut only two chapters away! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS! While I was writing this, I had to keep myself in check not to let them have sex in the parlor!

**S2:** So many ideas, so little time…

_

* * *

Oh, by the way, this chapter has not been proof-read as we wanted to get it to you the soonest possible (about 3 weeks too late that is) so please be kind with any errors you might encounter!_**

* * *

Chapter 50**

The days passed slowly as Erik and Marianne impatiently waited upon Raoul's recovery. Raoul's state had improved greatly according to Doctor Renault, but still he remained unconscious. Two days had gone by already and Erik was starting to worry both for the Viscount as well as his fiancé who always remained by her cousin's side, barely eating or resting.

Fortunately Marianne did not have to deal with Christine as the Viscountess had been moved to a room and locked away there following to his instructions to the servants. Erik had made sure that the Viscountess would receive food and drink frequently and that Marianne would not come to contact with her unless the latter wanted to.

Fortunately, following to their confrontation of a couple of nights ago, Marianne had taken no interest in consorting with Christine again, henceforth managing to remain calm. The Viscountess on the other hand, had not stopped screaming and ranting for a long time but during the second day of her enclosure in the vacant room had taken to sulking and keeping to herself.

Erik on his part had made sure to remain by his fiancé's side all through her waking moments, knowing it was doing her a world of good to feel him there. In the nights however, he returned to his mansion, wishing to raise no rumors regarding his attachment to Mademoiselle Pinon and her family.

It was on the third night ever since that fateful evening and Erik was preparing to leave to return to his home, right after Doctor Renault's departure from the estate, hugging Marianne tightly to him, whispering that everything was going to be alright when they heard commotion from upstairs and a few seconds later saw Louise rushing down the stairs frantically.

"Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! Your cousin Mademoiselle…" the maid called, out of breath. "Monsieur le Viscount has woken up and is asking for you and Monsieur Destler!" she informed the awe-struck couple standing by the door.

"Raoul…" Marianne whispered breathlessly, hope filling her heart at the notion that her cousin was going to be alright again. She turned her gaze to Erik and found him looking at her with the same enthusiasm she held.

They both hurried up the stairs and reached Raoul's room shortly, finding the blonde man who was trying to sit up on the bed, disregarding the pain that was shooting through his limbs at the movement.

Erik ran to his side to stop him from hurting himself, but Raoul insisted on moving so that finally he was leaning his back against the bed frame and he finally turned to look at the man hovering above him.

"Raoul, how are you feeling?" Erik demanded, searching his face for any sign of discomfort on his part.

"I've been better…." Raoul muttered.

Erik smiled at the Viscount's snide comment and turned his attention to Marianne who had rushed into the room after him, coming to stand next to him by Raoul's side.

"Raoul…" she muttered as she reached out to pull a lock of hair away from his forehead, "it is so good to see you awake! I was so worried about you!" she cried relieved.

"It's alright Marianne. I'm going to be fine." he slurred tiredly.

"Oh Raoul! I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything ever happened to you!" Marianne cried, kneeling next to the bed, reaching out to take his hand into both of hers.

"It's all over now…" Raoul sighed, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "It's all over now. Everything is going to change."

"You need to rest." Erik intervened, taking matters into his own hands. He reached out to pull the cord, summoning Gerard into the room and, as soon as the butler appeared instructed him to call for Doctor Renault again, informing him the patient had regained consciousness. Without even thinking twice, Gerard turned and hurried out of the room, following closely Erik's orders.

Satisfied, the masked man turned back to Raoul, placing his hand on the wounded man's shoulder. "You need to keep your strength. The Doctor will be here shortly, but until then you have to remain calm and avoid any sudden movements." he explained in a grave voice.

Raoul didn't say anything, merely nodding his head in response to Erik's request. He saw his former nemesis put his arms around Marianne's shoulders, gently helping her to her feet and walking by her side, offering her the chair that was resting close to his bedside.

"Erik, we need to talk." Raoul stated calmly, noticing the look of pity his cousin gave him.

"This is not the time for conversation Raoul. Marianne and I are gloriously happy for your quick recovery. This is a time for rejoicing and celebrating your good health." Erik smiled good naturedly.

"Good health? I feel like I was run over by a carriage drawn by a dozen of horses. There is a shooting pain running through my leg, and I should inform you that I'm not feeling rather happy at the moment." the Viscount grumbled.

At his words, Marianne reached out to touch his hand tenderly, pity reflecting in her gaze as she stroked his skin. Erik on the other hand let a hearty laughter escape his lips and walked over to the other side of the bed to stand over Raoul. "My dear friend, I would be rather impressed to say the least if you were not feeling … crashed. I believe it is rather extraordinary that you regained consciousness so soon after your run in with that bullet."

Raoul knitted his eyebrows in question at his old adversary's comments. "What do you mean Destler? How long have I been out?"

"Merely a couple of days Viscount." Erik stated seriously.

"But…" Raoul started, confused.

"Do not stress yourself Viscount." Erik tried to hold him still as Raoul made to rise from the bed. However, his efforts were in vain as the Viscount de Chagny proved to be quite stubborn, intensifying his attempts to break free from Erik's tenuous grasp. "Raoul!" Erik's deep voice boomed in the room, "Stop this foolishness right now! You need to control yourself and remain still!" he demanded of the wounded man.

Erik's harsh tone appeared to catch the bedridden man's attention and Raoul tried to relax his muscles when he felt a flash of pain jolt through his injured limb at the tension. He suddenly felt foolish for straining his organism when it was quite apparent that his cousin and Erik Destler were worried for his health, to say the least.

The tall dark man hovering above him groaned irritably and helped Raoul to lie back on the bed, trying to alleviate the latter's pain and all Raoul could do was grumble between his teeth about how he had stooped to needing help from the Phantom. "I have unknowingly helped you in the past Viscount. You wouldn't have been so quick in winning Christine's heart if it weren't for my hideously deformed face."

At his words, Marianne froze and her eyes flew nervously to Raoul who also appeared to have lost all sense of humor at the mention of his wife's name. His body instantly grew rigid, and his eyes appeared to be frozen as he spoke.

"You will not speak of my wife again; do you understand?" he hissed, turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Erik merely nodded his head in response and helped the injured man settle back into bed, before turning to speak to his fiancé. "Marianne, we need to call for Doctor Renault." he suggested, his eyes imploring her to do something in order to alleviate the tension from the room.

"Certainly darling" she agreed, "I will send a servant to his home right now, to inform him that Raoul has regained his senses." she pleasantly informed him, standing to walk out of the room. On her way to the door, her eyes caught Erik's worriedly, but he shook his head wishing to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

Sighing dejectedly, she opened the door and stepped out of the room, anxious over the situation as it was forming. So much depended upon the way Raoul would chose to respond to his wife's heartless betrayal. Christine had threatened time and again to turn Erik into the authorities, in the name of an empty vengeance she was set to take on the man who had given her everything and whom she had almost destroyed in return no more than three years ago.

It was perfectly clear to Marianne that Christine was determined to do anything in her power to punish Erik for replacing her, the radiant Primadonna, for a woman as common-looking as herself. It would seem that the Viscountess could not simply accept the fact that the man who had moved heaven and earth to win her love had become so indifferent to her charms. Apparently, it was inconceivable to her that Erik could shift his affection to anyone but her.

She descended the stairs with a heavy heart and reached the servants' quarters, where she found the cook and Louise talking with each other. "Louise, please inform one of the stable boys that they need to go to town and fetch Doctor Renault immediately."

The maid stood quickly and bowed her head in the affirmative.

"Yes Mademoiselle" she answered before she hastily took off to follow her mistress' orders. Indeed, no more than a half an hour later, Zoffrua returned to the estate with the Doctor.

As soon as the Doctor entered the house, Marianne led him to Raoul's bedroom, informing him that the patient had regained consciousness in the past hour or so. Naturally, the Doctor was thrilled to hear the news and requested to be left alone with his patient, wishing to examine him in privacy.

That was how Marianne found herself in the salon downstairs, sitting across from Erik who appeared to be quite calm in the midst of everything that was happening. He hadn't spoken for all the time they had been alone, avoiding her gaze so that she couldn't read his eyes.

Apprehensive at his behavior, Marianne stood from her seat, moving over to where he was perched on the sofa and sitting beside him. Erik did not acknowledge her, stubbornly looking away instead.

"Erik…" her small voice interrupted his reveries, and he felt her hand reach out to touch his timidly.

He looked down, sighing in frustration when he heard his name from her lips again, the sound of her sweet voice eliciting a familiar ache of self-hatred to take residence in his heart.

He looked at her then, his eyes meeting hers sternly. "Why are you so sullen? Have I said or done anything…?" she drifted off, only to be shushed by Erik as he tenderly brought his fingers to her lips. She looked at him with wide eyes, filled with unanswered questions, and Erik felt his heart swell with love at her innocent expression.

"Marianne, please, I don't want you to worry about anything." he whispered in a soothing voice, but felt his heart clench when she shook her head in the negative.

"But… you are suddenly so glum… Is it about something Raoul said? Did he tell you that he is going to support Christine without…"

"Marianne, please do not trouble yourself with such notions. Raoul said nothing of the sort. In fact, Christine's name did not come up at all while we were alone with your cousin."

"Erik, don't try to protect me! What did Raoul say to you?"

"Nothing regarding his wife! He merely asked me what has happened of her, and I informed him that she's safe and in the house, waiting for his recovery. In response, he only nodded his head and changed the subject, inquiring on your state and whether we have made any plans for our future or not."

"Plans?" was all Marianne could muster, struck by Erik's casualty given the circumstances.

"Yes" he smiled relieved that she appeared to have forgotten her apprehension for the time being.

"He wanted to know whether we were planning on staying in Rouen or taking some time to travel to avoid any questions regarding your pregnancy, as well as our imminent marriage, so soon after your fiancé's passing."

"I had not given any thought on the matter." Marianne muttered forlornly, the full weight of her condition dawning on her suddenly.

"You have not given any thought to the matter of our marriage? Are you not planning to make an honest man out of me then?" Erik asked in mock astonishment.

For a brief second, Marianne stared at him, and then laughed for the first time since Raoul's injury, smacking her hand against his bicep.

"Don't tease me you!" she admonished him in an almost playful manner, her smile withering on her lips when he quickly took her hand in his and pulled her in his arms until their faces were separated by mere centimeters and she felt his breath against her lips.

"Everything is going to be alright Marianne." he promised her, gently touching his lips to hers.

Marianne allowed her senses to take over for a few passing seconds, losing herself in his embrace, but remembering herself she pulled back, searching his eyes worriedly.

"What if Christine convinces Raoul that she never meant to hurt him? What if she turns you in to the authorities in a last effort to satisfy her sick need for revenge? What if Raoul stands by her side against you, despite of your efforts to save his leg against all the odds?" she cried frantically, her agony at the prospect of his vain suffering evident in her voice.

"Shhh my love. Everything is going to be fine." he repeated, trying to bring her some peace.

"No Erik! That woman is determined to make both of us suffer. And Raoul… oh, Raoul was adamant when he demanded for her name not to be uttered ever again. Oh Erik… What are we ever going to do? I cannot even bear the thought of you suffering another moment because of that woman and my cousin's inability to see through her…" she whispered burying her face in the crook of his neck, finally letting the tears she had been holding fall from her eyes.

Erik allowed her to vent her frustration for a while, tenderly running his fingers through her hair in an effort to soothe her sorrow but, unable to watch her suffer any longer, touched his hands to her face and pulled back, looking deep into her eyes.

"Please my love. You have to remain calm; if not for yourself and our baby, at least for my sake. I am absolutely certain that Raoul will do the right thing and manage to control Christine, but even if I'm proven wrong, I need to know you are going to be alright in the end."

"Oh Erik…" she whispered, knowing he was right and that she would have to be strong in light of this new ordeal, but unable to control her fear against the unknown. "What if…"

"No Marianne!" he interrupted her determinedly. "No ifs, ands or buts! Even if the worse should happen, I have to know you are going to be strong for yourself and our baby."

"No Erik! Don't even think it! I could never live without you by my side! It would surely kill me if I ever had to go on without you in my life!" she cried frantically.

"You are my heart and my soul Marianne. You have given me more than I could ever dream of… and now… now you have accepted my hand in marriage and are bearing my child. I could die a happy man right now knowing you love me and I would gladly die a thousand deaths if it meant you would find happiness."

Marianne stared at him, hot tears running down her cheeks, shaking her head in denial, but Erik held onto her tightly, locking his gaze to hers. "I'm sure it will all work out for the best in the end my love." he reassured her intensely. "Your cousin is of noble heart and mind and I trust that he will do everything in his power to assure your happiness and well being. Even if I'm proven wrong however and I should end up in prison for the rest of my life, paying for my past crimes and inept foolishness, I should be happier than any king knowing I have your love and our child is healthy and well."

"I can't Erik… I'm not that strong! If anything should happen to you…" she trailed off anxiously.

"Do not worry love. Raoul will do what's right and control that devil woman of his. But even if he can't I will not go down without a fight." he promised ominously, urgently capturing her lips with his and delving his tongue in the cavern of her mouth.

Her blood instantly started pumping furiously through her veins as Erik explored her mouth and she answered his kiss with matching passion. She plunged her fingers in his hair, pulling him to her, desperate to take as much of him in as possible. Erik felt her respond fervently to his kiss and almost gave in to his urge to seduce her then and there. He would have tried to make love to her, had it not been for the dire circumstances they were facing, but he knew he would have to regain his control if they were to resolve this situation the soonest possible.

With a heavy heart, he pulled back and disentangled himself from his lover, paying no heed to her whimper of frustration as he stood from the couch they were occupying and walked uneasily to the unlit fireplace.

"I want you to promise me you will remain strong, no matter the outcome of your cousin's actions Marianne. I want you to promise me you will do everything in your power to secure your happiness as well as our child's." he said in a constricted voice, his back turned to her.

"Erik don't…" Marianne whispered pleadingly.

"Promise me Marianne. Promise me you will seek happiness despite my circumstances!" he urged her.

"Don't do this Erik… Please! Don't talk like that!" she pleaded with him.

"Promise me Marianne!" his voice rang out in the stillness of the room, making her voice hitch in her throat.

"I can't! I will never be whole without you by my side. We were apart for less than a month and I couldn't bring myself to care about anyone or anything that was happening around me!" she cried, letting her emotions take over the tight control she had over herself.

Discerning the urgency of her tone, Erik turned then, his eyes burning as he regarded her.

"I could never live without you Erik! It would be an empty life, devoid of feelings, love, passion and light. My life without you would be an endless abyss of solitude and pain. Ask anything of me my love but not that. I would have joined my life with Olivier's if I had known it would keep you safe, but even the thought of you losing everything you fought so hard for makes me ill! I cannot bear the thought of you being forced to live in darkness again Erik, stripped of your dignity and your wondrous sense of freedom."

"Don't say such things my love. Don't even think them. No matter what happens to me…" Erik tried to reason with her, but was interrupted when Marianne stood from the couch and rushed to his side, touching her fingers tenderly to his masked cheek, edging the mask that covered his deformity. In one swift motion, she stripped him of the white porcelain, and in an instant touched her lips reverently to his scarred flesh, tasting the salty tears he had not realized had escaped his eyes.

"You once told me I am your light Erik. Your sun, your moon and your stars. You're more than that to me my love. You are my breath, my heart beats for you and you alone. I was merely existing before I met you. You have taught me what it means to live and I could never go back to the empty life I had been leading before I met you. We will get through this together. Even if I have to leave everything behind and follow you to the ends of the earth to be with you, I will do so without a second thought!" she cried, trying to make him understand how important she deemed him in her life.

"I would lose my soul if I ever lost you Erik… Who can live without a soul?" she asked him, burying herself in his arms, kissing his deformity and then moving to touch her lips to his, drinking from the sweet nectar of his mouth before she stepped back, increasing the distance between them once more.

"Come, we will find a way to be together." she whispered, lacing her fingers with his and leading him out of the room. Erik simply nodded, realizing he didn't have only himself to protect anymore, but also Marianne and their baby. And Marianne, his sweet, loving, strong Marianne was determined to stay by his side through thick and thin… He followed her as she stepped out of the room but, just as she was about to step through the threshold, pulled her to him slightly causing her to misstep and turn to look at him questioningly.

The look he gave her was one of wonder, his eyes caressing the contours of her face lovingly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he whispered in a dreamy voice, smiling to himself and the notion of spending the rest of his days by this extraordinary woman's side.

Her eyes lit up at his words and she smiled radiantly to him as he retrieved his steps and led them out of the room, smiling like a fool as they made their way towards Raoul's room, much like a man who had no cares in the world.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **It's unbelievable but we came through! We managed to update (with quite a short chapter) and we have more in store for you as soon as we return from our trip on Tuesday.

**S2:** I did her the favour of writing up until 01.30 in the night just because it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Everybody, let's wish S1 all the best in the world and for her to finally find her Erik!

**S1:** :-)

**S2:** And especially for the occasion, I will sing …

_**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Anna, happy birthday to yououououou!**_

**S1: **THANK YOU!

And now, back to the plotless plot!

* * *

**Chapter 51 **

When they finally reached the door that led to the bedchamber, Erik had sobered up and, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulled Marianne to him in an effort to grant her strength, as much as absorb some of her own piece of mind, knocked on the door that separated them from Raoul and the good doctor.

Instantly, Doctor Renault's kind voice bid them to enter and a few seconds later they were standing side by side opposite to Raoul, listening to the doctor explain everything that needed to be done to ensure a swift recovery. Doctor Renault Clio then went on to explain how Erik's intervention had saved Raoul's leg and rendered him in an excellent condition considering the ordeal he had undergone.

Raoul simply nodded throughout the Doctor's speech, not making any comments on what he was saying. Soon thereafter, the elderly man left, leaving specific instructions to Raoul on getting plenty of rest and doing everything in his power to avoid stressing his trauma under any circumstances.

When the door finally closed behind Doctor Renault and Gerard who was escorting him to his carriage, Marianne almost sighed in relief at not having to pretend everything was in order anymore. As soon as she heard the resounding click of the lock fall into place, she immediately turned her eyes to her injured cousin who was lying on the bed. The blonde man moved to sit up, but Erik was by his side stopping him in an instant.

"You are going to hurt yourself" were his only words as Raoul raised his hand to interrupt him.

"Don't worry Erik, I'll be fine. You've done too much for me already" he muttered, trying to move again but to no avail.

Erik pushed him back again, insisting that he remain still, but Marianne was by his side in a few seconds, putting her hand on his forearm soothingly.

"I need to speak to the both of you." Raoul stated ominously, which finally made Erik pull back, merely helping the hurt Viscount to sit up in the bed.

Satisfied that he was finally regaining some of his strength, Raoul smiled cordially and waited for Erik to pull back the chair that was resting by his bedside for Marianne. As soon as his cousin took her seat, Raoul turned his attention back to the tall masked man, silently urging him with his eyes to sit by Marianne, but Erik shook his head in the negative and crossed his arms over his broad chest, saying nothing.

"I meant to talk to you both regarding the situation we have found ourselves in." turning to Erik he smiled gratefully and spoke in a level voice. "Erik, I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me. I am eternally grateful to you for the gallant way in which you intervened and managed to save my leg from infection or even worse."

"Think nothing of it Raoul. I would have done the same for anyone, let alone my future wife's cousin."

"No Erik! Please let me say this! You have every reason to hate me and yet you…" Raoul started again, but Erik interrupted him.

"Hate you? No Raoul, quite the opposite, it is **I **that is eternally grateful to **you**! You managed to see past our animosity, past the lies of your wife, past Olivier's devious nature, and came to me with the truth about Marianne." he said, bringing his hand to rest upon Marianne's shoulders in a reassuring gesture. "If it had not been for you, Marianne would be trapped in a loveless marriage by now and I … I would still be destroying myself with liquor, surrendering mind, body and soul to my darkness."

At his words, Marianne turned partially in her seat, meeting his eyes with her glowing orbs. For a split second he returned the gaze, all the love he felt for this extraordinary woman reflected in his eyes. Then setting his shoulders, as if he were preparing himself for battle, he turned back to Raoul. "It is true Raoul. You owe me your quick an efficient recovery, but I, I owe you so much more than that. I owe you the rest of my life by your cousin's side and the family that we are going to create together." he finished, caressing his fiancé's shoulders imperceptibly with the tips of his fingers.

Raoul, obviously moved by the masked man's words, didn't say anything, merely nodding his head in silent acceptance of everything Erik was saying.

For a few passing seconds, silence filled the room until Raoul cleared his throat and addressed them both. "I know how much you two love each other and although at first I have to admit I was not partial to the idea…" he started but stopped, smiling good naturedly when he saw Erik sneer at his words.

"Alright, I will admit that when Christine first told me you had your eyes set on Marianne I would have been more than happy to see you dead." he muttered, eliciting a gasp of indignance from Marianne. He met her eyes unwaveringly, needing to be honest after everything that had happened. "I see the error of my ways now. I finally understand that you never meant to use Marianne to get closer to Christine. In fact, I am convinced that you made it quite clear from the first moment you saw my wife again at that ball that you never meant to go after her in the first place. Just as I am convinced that you will do everything in your power to grant my cousin the happiness she deserves by your side."

Erik did not say anything, merely nodding his head in response. Raoul, seeing his grave expression, decided to put his fears to rest, wanting nothing more than to see the two people before him find peace in each-other. "Having said all that, I want the both of you to rest assured that I will do everything in my power to protect you from my wife's cunningness."

Hearing him made Marianne's eyes light up for the first time ever since she had heard of her cousin's injury. It would appear that the power Christine held over her husband wasn't all consuming, leaving space for his decency to flourish. She stood from her chair and walked over to her cousin, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Thank you Raoul. You don't know how much it means to me to hear of your support!" she gently told him, smiling radiantly.

"There is nothing to thank me for Marianne. Neither you, nor Erik have done anything to deserve the difficulties that have befallen you. After all, I have realized Christine is not the innocent I once thought her to be." he admitted, turning his eyes to Erik momentarily. "Erik, you told me that Christine is being kept in the house under lock and key?" he addressed the masked man who nodded his head in the affirmative, before explaining what was happening with the Viscount's wife.

"After she attacked you, I made sure to lock her in the boudoir adjoining to your room, as I had to call for assistance and care for your wound to avoid infections. When we had finally we had done everything in our power to help you with the pain, Marianne insisted upon talking to your wife, confronting her for her unmentionable action." he quickly explained.

"Oh Raoul, it was terrible!" Marianne cut in anxiously. "She kept repeating that she would do everything in her power to make sure Erik would be punished for everything he had done. She said that she is determined to keep him from being with any woman other than her and that she can easily accomplish her goal by turning him into the French authorities, stating that he once was the Opera Populaire Phantom."

Raoul simply nodded his head, recognizing his wife in Marianne's words. Three years ago he would have sneered at anyone who would throw such ridiculous allegations against the sweet, innocent Christine whom he had fallen in love with during his teen years and had reencountered as an enchanting Diva who had taken his breath away with her stunning beauty and extraordinary talent. But that image had started to fade long ago.

Ever since she had abandoned Madame Giry and little Meg following to their wedding, doubts regarding his choice of a wife had clouded his reason, but he had been trying to abate his worries by turning a blind eye to Christine's indifference towards him. He had long ago realized his wife was not the woman he had made her out to be during their short lived love affair under the threat the Phantom posed for their relationship but, being the man that he was, Raoul had resigned himself to a passionless marriage which to outsiders appeared to be perfect.

When it had become clear to him that Christine had used him to avenge Erik for falling in love with another woman, Raoul had deemed the fact horrible and had been partial to ending his marriage to the apparently cold-hearted woman. His conviction had been strengthened by Christine's reaction to the truth he had confronted her with.

Raoul had never been a cold man and he certainly could not accept cruelty in others; especially his wife. Even if he had been prepared to forgive her betrayal and weakness in character, he could never come to accept the fact that she was prepared to bring two people in love misery just because of her foolish sense of jealousy. The fact that she had gone so far as to shoot him because he had stated he wanted a divorce from her, would only make things easier for him.

"I want to see her!" he stated calmly, his tone making Marianne more nervous than if he had been shouting.

"Raoul, do you really think that is a good idea?" she ventured in a small voice.

"Certainly cousin." he said in that calm voice of his that sent shivers up her spine. "I believe it's time for me to look into the eyes of my would-be executioner."

"But Raoul…" Marianne tried to reason with him only to stop short as Raoul raised his hand to interrupt her.

"Do as I say please. I want to see Christine right now." he repeated, his voice raising in volume as he became agitated at his cousin's denial.

"Raoul is right." Erik's deep voice pulled them both from their thoughts as he stepped closer to the bed. "I agree he has to see Christine and settle this once and for all the soonest possible." he stated, receiving a worried glance from his fiancé. Turning his eyes back to Raoul, Erik took another step and then stopped right at the foot of the bed that carried the injured man.

"However, I believe it wouldn't be wise to stress yourself anymore so soon after you have regained your senses." he warned Roaul. "Perhaps you should wait until morning to confront your wife. That way you will have regained more of your strength and it will certainly make the whole situation easier on you" he finished, folding his arms over his chest casually.

A glance from Raoul told him he was almost convinced, but Erik knew how edgy the man must have been feeling at the moment, so he pressed on. "Unless of course you don't mind her perceiving your fatigue for weakness…." He ventured, looking at the Viscount expectantly.

Raoul didn't say anything, merely moving his eyes from Erik to Marianne and back for a few passing seconds. "Perhaps you are right" he finally muttered, resigning to the pain that had slowly started to drift in waves from his trauma to the whole of his body. "I should probably follow the doctor's orders and rest for the night… but I shall see her as soon as I wake up in the morning." he stated ominously meeting Marianne's eyes again, almost challenging her to deny him.

"That goes without saying of course." Erik agreed, satisfied that he had managed to put off the inevitable confrontation at least until the dawn. "You should take your medicine now and try to get some sleep." he advised Raoul, afraid that the younger man would change his mind if he didn't act quickly.

The Viscount nodded his head reaching out his hand to take hold of one of the bottles that Doctor Renault had left on the nightstand.

"Do you need help?" Marianne inquired but Raoul shook his head in the negative, turning his eyes to her. He smiled pleasantly to her and Marianne smiled back, a lace of sadness shadowing her eyes.

"Come Marianne." Erik prodded as he walked over to her and took hold of her wrist, helping her to her feet by his side.

"Raoul should rest and I should be leaving to let you retire for the night." he said simply, leading her out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight Raoul." he wished the Viscount to which the blonde man responded by tilting his head towards the pair.

"Goodnight Erik, Marianne." he replied, settling back into his bed.

"Goodnight Raoul." Don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything." Marianne said and returned to her cousin's side, leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the cheek. She then pulled the covers over him and turned to walk out of the room to let him rest.

Just as she reached the door, she heard Raoul's voice ring out behind her. "Thank you Marianne. Thank you both. For everything." She saw Erik's lips curve into a sad smile and closed the door behind her, leaving Raoul alone with his dark thoughts for company.

The couple walked down the corridor and descended the stairs together, moving slowly towards the main door of the mansion. When they reached the mahogany door, Erik turned the handle and turned to look at her lovingly.

"Sleep well my love. I fear tomorrow is going to be a long, hard day for all of us." he muttered, leaning in to steal a kiss from her lips.

"I can't wait for all of this to be over…" Marianne whispered. "I can't handle much more of this drama any longer…"

"I know love. Don't you worry though. I'm sure Raoul is going to put an end to this madness tomorrow once he confronts Christine." Erik replied, leaning in to steal another kiss.

"What do you think…" she started but he didn't let her speak anymore, taking her lower lip between his and biting softly on her flesh. A whimper escaped her lips and when he ran his tongue over the spot to relieve any pain he might have caused, she felt her knees trembled at the alluring sensation.

She leaned into his touch, her own tongue entering his mouth to taste him and sighed when she felt him respond to her kiss with fervent passion. They were soon devouring each other and Erik almost groaned when he realized where they were and that they could get caught at any given time. Instantly he pulled back, bringing his hands to Marianne's shoulders to keep her in place, but she tried to bridge the distance between them once more, unable to comprehend why he was doing this to her for the second time in one night. She forcefully approached him again, kissing him hungrily.

"I am sorry Marianne. This is not fair!" he murmured against her lips pulling back again. "We cannot do this; not now with everything going on." he continued apologetically.

Her eyes sparkled at his words and she poked a finger to his chest accusingly. "Than stop kissing me Monsieur Destler!" she admonished him playfully and then leaned in giving him a swift peck on the lips before pulling back from his arms altogether, regarding him with a devious smile.

Erik tried to hold on to her but seeing as he had failed he groaned and just stood there, giving her a pitiful look of frustration as he pouted his lips.

Marianne couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his expression and reached out to touch his cheek lovingly. "Will dream of me tonight?" she asked, smiling when he leaned his head imperceptibly to her touch.

"I always dream of you." he replied huskily, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm. "When I lie in bed at night, I think and dream of nothing but your body next to me, your scent, your touch, your skin against mine, my lips caressing your flesh, holding you in my arms while we lie awake at night, weaving dreams about how our life together will be…" he whispered sensuously, accentuating his words with sporadic kisses he lay over her palm and fingers.

He hesitated for a few moments, half expecting her to strike him for teasing her like that, but when he noticed she almost swooned at his touch, his spirit was boosted and he ventured a bold gesture, pulling her by the wrist and connecting his body to hers so that she could feel the hard ridges and softer plains of his bulk against her flesh.

She gasped at the contact and a soft rosy color painted her cheeks when she acknowledged his desire for her through their clothes. Erik's arm snaked around her waist, holding her in place and he buried his head in her hair, whispering in her ear.

"I am as frustrated as you by all of this Marianne. I cannot wait for the moment when we can finally be together again, but we have to be patient." were his words, but his actions betrayed him as he took her earlobe between his lips, gnawing softly on the sensitive flesh.

"I know." she exhaled on a breath, letting her head fall back, surrendering all control over her senses.

"This is torturing more than it does you." he hissed, trying to regain his reason as he disentangled himself completely from her. "Soon my love. Soon you will be mine forever and I will finally be able to show you how much I missed our nights together." He growled seductively.

The look he received was one of sheer suffering as she nodded her head dumbly and reposed her body against the door's frame.

"Good night my love." he called out tenderly, turning his back and walking to the stables to retrieve his horse.

"Good night." she whispered after his retreating form and stood there watching him as he moved with elegance in the night. When he finally disappeared in the darkness, Marianne sighed and reentered the house closing the door behind her.

With heavy, tired steps, she made her way up the stairs and towards her room, cursing Erik for the torture she was putting her through. This would be a long night; she could tell…

**

* * *

**

**A/N 2:** By the way, we would like to mention that these past three chapters, plus the following one were supposed to be one long chapter while we were making our outline. BUT, with being who she is, they ended up as four short chappies that you guys now have to endure. Let's just hope that 's smut chapters are gonna turn out to be as long and satisfying as we are all expecting them to turn out to be!

**S2: **Oh my goodness… They are never going to end…

**S1: **Which ones do you mean? The plotless plot ones or the smutty ones?

**S2: **All of them!

**S1: **The continuing story of Erik who was a tall, strong, brooding, handsome, agrrrr, hard man and the poor innocent Marianne who had to endure him… I wonder what's gonna happen when he becomes a pirate….

**S2:** The possibilities are endless!


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N**:All we have to say is: **GO TO SEE "300" THE SOONEST POSSIBLE!!**

We've already had the pleasure of watching it twice and we have to say that although the historical discrepancies are quite a few, the movie is a masterpiece! And not only Gerry-wise (which would actually be enough as our favorite Scottish heartthrob walks around half naked throughout the movie –and there's even a scene where he's buck naked which was definitely a bonus for us) but it's actually pretty good as a film as well.

The only downside of it all is that we are now pretty much ruined for all men… Just a glimpse of King Leonidas' powerful thighs and muscular torso (we're melting here) is enough to make a woman drool for eternity. Imagine laying your fingers upon his burning flesh.

MARIA, how's that smut chapter coming along?!?!?!?

**

* * *

Chapter 52 **

When Raoul woke up, the sun had hardly dawned in the horizon. His room was bathed in twilight, granting him a strange sense of calmness. He thought of everything and nothing. How hard he had fought to rescue Christine from a monster, how he had fallen in love with the sweet, innocent maiden, how happy he had been when she had offered herself to him body and soul, how much she had come to realize that despite her angelic features and innocent ways she was the actual monster he should have set out to slain from the start.

His thoughts wandered back to his teen years when he had walked into the cold water, chasing a red scarf in the ocean to stop a sweet child from crying and for the first time ever since that night he felt no sympathy warm his heart. Only a cold, bleak vacancy remained, leaving a bitter taste of regret for his foolishness after all that had transpired ever since he was a young lad of sixteen years old.

He didn't pay attention when a knock on the door resounded in the room, signaling the time had passed. He was almost astonished when he saw Marianne's beautiful face peek through the doorway and she smiled at him amiably. He smiled back mechanically, the gesture not reaching his eyes and he saw a brief shadow of… was it pity? pass over his beloved cousin's face.

Funny. He had not been on the receiving side of pity ever before. Was this what Erik Destler felt whenever he would show his face or meet a person who would find themselves entranced by the mask? If this was actually what Erik had felt every time he would encounter someone "normal", then Raoul finally understood what had been the driving force behind the masked genius' past actions. He sighed deeply, trying to eradicate his mind of such bleak thoughts and addressed his cousin in what he hoped would be a casual manner.

"Good morning cousin. You're looking really beautiful today." he smiled.

"Why Raoul, you always were quite the courtier!" she teased him, smiling pleasantly at the compliment.

"I can assure you I am not cajoling you in any way, shape or form. You really look radiant today. I suppose your love for Erik becomes you." he teased her good-naturedly.

Marianne blushed profusely at his words, strengthening his conviction that he was doing the right thing.

"What time is it?" he changed the subject, taking pity in the poor maiden.

"It is well past nine o'clock." she answered, obviously relieved at the change of subject. "Would you like me to arrange for breakfast to be served in your room?" she offered politely.

"I am not hungry." he replied curtly, feeling a knot form in his stomach at the mention of food.

"Raoul, please. You have to eat something to regain your strength." she insisted.

"Marianne, really. I am not a child. I feel quite alright. I am just not feeling rather hungry at the moment."

"Raoul, you have not eaten anything in almost three days. If you are to recover soon, you know perfectly well you will need to eat something!" she pressed on anxiously.

Raoul sighed in an annoyed manner, knowing she was right but hating to be treated like a child.

"Raoul De Chagny, don't you dare act like a spoilt little brat! I know this is hard for you, I know you must be feeling like a fool for ever trusting your wife, but you have to remain strong! You cannot let that woman's betrayal mark you for the rest of your life! You are better than that!"

"You don't understand!" he shouted furiously, unable to take it anymore.

"**I** don't understand? **I** who have suffered so much in the name of Olivier's infatuation for the only think he couldn't have? I who almost had to watch the love of my life walk to his death because of Christine? I who almost saw my beloved cousin die by his own wife's hand? I who am still running the risk of losing the father of my baby because of that sick woman's fascination with a revenge she doesn't deserve upon him?!?" she almost screamed but, seeing Raoul's eyes fill with dread at her words, she lowered her voice and slowly walked to his side.

"You are not the only one who suffered Raoul. We have all paid for Christine's sins… I know I can't even begin to understand what her betrayal must feel like to you, but I promise you I will always be there for you, whatever you need…"

Raoul merely nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

"Please Raoul. Try to help yourself overcome this ordeal. You don't deserve to suffer for a woman who has deceived you on every level…" she trailed off, knowing how hurtful her words must be to him.

"I feel like such a fool Marianne…" Raoul whispered dejectedly.

"You are no fool Raoul. You are simply a man who gave his heart to the wrong woman…" she responded quietly, to which he closed his eyes, looking old and tired beyond his years.

Her eyes flooded with unshed tears, Marianne patted his hand sympathetically and rang the bell that would summon Gerard. "You will see everything will seem better once you've had a cup of tea and some toast." she softly said.

His laughter ringing out in the room alarmed her and she turned to look at him questioningly.

"You really are a stubborn woman!" he laughed good-naturedly. "I hope Erik will be able to co-exist with such a strong-headed lass!" he continued, unable to control his laughter when he noticed her shocked expression.

"Oh you!" she cried indignantly in light of his mirth.

His only response was to laugh harder, trying to control himself when the butler knocked on the door and entered the room. Marianne instructed the servant to serve a light breakfast for the Viscount and make sure he would also bring some food to the woman kept under lock and key in another room of the house down the hall.

Raoul's mirth dissipated when he heard talk of his wife and they remained in silence for a few minutes, until Gerard served a tray full of delicious-looking treats to the Viscount. After a lot of coaxing on Marianne's part, Raoul did indeed do his best to consume something light and then took his medicine to abate the pain he was feeling.

Before he was even finished, there was a knock at the door announcing Erik's arrival at the mansion. The pair asked the butler to show him in and, before long, Erik appeared on the doorstep. Following to the expected pleasantries, silence fell upon the three of them, each drifting off into their own reveries.

"I want to see her now." Raoul finally broke the silence, shifting his eyes expectantly between Erik and Marianne.

He noticed a feeling of what he could only describe as utter dread wash over his cousin but, turning to Erik, saw a look of acceptance fill his eyes. Marianne did not voice her qualms but Erik, true to his word of the previous night, immediately addressed him regarding the technicalities.

"I believe it would be better to have your wife brought here to avoid stretching your wound." he simply offered, as if he were talking about the weather.

Raoul nodded, shaken by the masked man's candor and addressed him again. "Please arrange for me to see her in half an hour." he asked his old adversary, turning to his cousin then, only to find her staring at the both of them with a weary look shadowing her eyes.

"Of course." Erik agreed, walking to the door of the room with assertive steps.

"Is there anything I can do?" Marianne inquired, only to receive a shake of the head from the blonde man. "Are you certain?" she offered again and Raoul smiled tiredly and shook his head again.

"No my dear. Thank you very much for offering though. Could you please leave me alone until Christine's arrival? I need some time to myself to think…" he asked her politely, to which Marianne answered with a small "Yes" and simply stood from her seat, leaving her cousin to his thoughts.

Indeed, once Raoul was alone again, he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand but frustrated his found that his mind kept wandering back to the old days, when his life with Christine was much simpler and he still perceived himself as the gallant knight set out to save his mistress rather that a weary fool who had fallen prey to a ruthless woman whom he couldn't even recognize anymore.

The minutes passed quickly as Raoul became lost in thought and he was finally shaken out of his reveries by a knock on the door, indicating that it was time to face his demons.

"You may enter" he called out, his voice not nearly as shaky as he was feeling at the moment.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Christine appeared in the doorway, followed by a sullen Erik Destler. Raoul acknowledged the pair with a nod and was not surprised to see Christine ran to his side, kneeling by the bed with her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Oh Raoul, you are alright! I was so worried about you… I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me…" she cried pitifully, taking hold of his hands and raining kisses on his pale skin.

Raoul let his eyes wander to Erik who was still standing by the door, regarding the couple with emotionless eyes. When he noticed that Raoul was staring at him over Christine's knelt form, he set his shoulders rigidly and looked away uneasily. Christine was still crying openly, wailing about not knowing what had come over her to do what she had done to the man she loved more than her own life.

Erik couldn't help but laugh inside, thinking to himself how ridiculous this situation actually was. 'Whom is she talking about? The poor Viscount? A lover she has taken through the years of her marriage to Raoul? Her own self?' kept running through his mind, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Raoul's voice.

"Could we have some privacy please?" he inquired coldly, regarding Erik with a sullen gaze.

"Of course Viscount." Erik replied curtly, turning to take his leave of the couple.

"Oh Raoul… I thought I'd never see you again!" he heard Christine's muffled cries through the closed door, sneering to himself as he walked away from the room.

Meanwhile, Raoul was still listening to Christine's ranting about how she had lost her grip on reality the night she had shot him. The young woman appeared to be set on convincing him that she had lost track of her thoughts that night judging from the crocodile tears she was shedding.

"Why did you do it Christine?" he asked her coolly.

"I told you Raoul!" she cried. "I didn't know what I was doing that night! After seeing the hideous beast kill poor Olivier, I completely lost my grip on reality. I stayed in our room trying to put my thought into perspective, but the moment I saw you enter I must have thought you were someone else set out to hurt me. The last thing I remember is retrieving that gun from its holster and then the shot that was fired… and then … nothing. Everything is a complete blank after that, except for that horrible man telling me you would die…" she whispered brokenly, burying her face in her hands.

"Why did you do it Christine?" he asked again, unmoved by her antiques.

"Raoul, what are you talking about? I already told you what happened… I wasn't myself when I fired that…" she tried to reason with him, but jumped at the harshness of his voice when he repeated, "Why did you do it?", almost screaming. She had never before heard her husband use that tone with her, or anyone else for that matter, and the shock was so great, it sent fresh tears to well up in her eyes.

"Raoul… I don't understand…" she muttered forlornly.

"Yes you do! You understand perfectly well what I am talking about!" he yelled, his booming voice making her skin crawl.

"Raoul please…" she tried to appease him, but to no avail.

"Please what?!? You tried to betray me with my adversary, wanting to run away with him at first. You then tricked me into coming here to avenge a sin Erik Destler had never committed. I returned to you victorious and still you were not satisfied. You stood by and watched in amusement as Marianne withered before our very eyes for the loss of the man she adores. When you realized I was going to remain an obstacle in your blind search for revenge you even went so far as to try to kill me. Is there anything I have left out?" he finished, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Raoul, how many times do I have to say it so that you'll understand? I didn't know what I was doing! I had lost my senses when I pulled that trigger. As for the rest… I really can't fathom how you have come to believe such horrific lies about me; your own wife!"

"My own wife? Ha!" he scoffed ironically. "My own wife, who betrayed me, lied to me and tried to kill me? There is something you should have realized by now my dear. I am not as gullible as I let people think. I might try to be agreeable and liked by those around me, but I am no fool!" he hissed, regarding her with venomous eyes. "You thought you had used me to finally escape you pitiful existence as a ballet rat. You used Erik to force me to commit to you after all that we had been through to be together…" he said, meeting her stunned eyes with his tired gaze.

"The fact of the matter Christine is that you did not manipulate me into doing anything I had not wanted myself. I had fallen in love with you and I wanted to share my life with the sweet girl who depended upon me and had given herself to me so naturally. I idolized you for staying so pure in spite of the temptations you were submerged in at the Opera Populaire. Now I know that I have Erik to thank for your virginity. You were too afraid to go against your master's orders for a quiet life, dedicated to your art." he muttered ironically, as he continued his tirade.

"I will admit you had captured my heart and convinced me of your need to get away from that monster as you used to call him. But it wasn't pity, or fear, or my need to be the gallant knight on a white steed for you. I truly loved you Christine and you had managed to convince me you were as much in love with me too."

"Oh Raoul, I did love you; I still do!" Christine cried, running to his side again and reverently kissing his hands, bathing his pale skin with her tears.

"I am truly sorry Christine but this charade stops right here!" Raoul hissed ominously, causing her to raise her head and search his eyes worriedly. In return the blonde man regarded her apathetically. "Wipe those crocodile tears from your eyes and stand up. There is nothing more you can say that would make me forgive you or even take pity in you."

"Raoul, you can't mean that! You are upset! Please give me another chance to explain…"

"I told you Christine. There is nothing more to explain. I have had enough!"

"What… What do you mean…" she whispered forlornly, unwilling to accept her defeat.

"I mean that I will no longer hold any attachment to you. As far as I'm concerned, everything is over between us." he coolly explained to her, indifferent to her pleading eyes.

"I am determined to end this marriage, and" he continued despite her attempt to interrupt him "I shall contact my solicitor as soon as I have regained my strength." he finished cruelly.

"You can't…" she tried to intervene but, guessing what she was about to say, he cut in.

"I mean everything I've said Christine. You will not be able to lie and manipulate your way out of this divorce. As a matter of fact, in order to not allow you to delude yourself with such foolish notions, you are to leave the estate in the next two hours, leaving behind myself as well as my poor cousin who had to endure your deceiving nature for so long. I am fairly certain that Erik Destler shall be quite pleased to see you go as well, but I will not speak in his place. The man has proven his worth time and again and I am absolutely sure he would never show pity to the woman who almost destroyed him in such light spirit."

"You would never do that to me!" she cried furiously, instantly standing and pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Oh, but I already have done it my dear. This divorce is as good as final, whether you want to accept it or not."

"I will never agree to this separation!" she cried indignantly.

"That matters little Christine. You should have learnt by now that money and power go a long way in speeding up legal proceedings. I proved it to you when we were desperate to get married and announce our union to the world. Fool that I was, I did everything in my power to make sure you would become my wife as soon as possible after the ordeal we went through to wind up together…" he scoffed, staring at her apathetically.

"I shall never concede to this outrageous idea of yours!" the brunette almost screamed in disdain, only to receive an indifferent look from her husband.

"I don't need you to agree to our divorce my dear. You have no say in the matter. If you are smart enough, you shall leave this estate raising no trouble and make sure that our paths will not cross ever again. I am willing to let you keep all of the jewelry I gifted you with, as well as your expensive garments and anything else that I have so foolishly given to you. As a matter of fact, I want you to empty the house of anything that reminds you ever lived there." he stated calmly.

"Do you take me for a fool?!?" Did you think for a moment I would give up my title and all that goes with it for a few trinkets and some stupid clothes? No Raoul! You won't rid of me that easily! I will never leave you!" she yelled vehemently, determined not to allow her husband any reprieve. When he turned his eyes from her as if he weren't able to look at her any longer, she paced the few steps that separated her from the bed and stood before him. "Look at me!" she demanded. "I am your wife!"

"You are nothing to me anymore!" he snapped back at her. "You are merely the reminder of how foolish I was to put my trust in a worthless, cheap woman." he pressed on angrily.

"Worthless? Cheap?!?" she scoffed incredulously. "Oh no Raoul. I am not as cheap as you would have me be! You seem to forget I know of your vast fortune. Even if you were to arrange a favorable settlement for me, which I know you are not prepared to do, I would never give up everything you can offer me. You may be able to rid of me easily because of your money and your power, but Raoul, I am never going to let you leave me."

"And, pray tell, how do you suppose you are going to accomplish that? You disgust me Christine! I have discovered for myself that everything you represent is a lie. You almost tried to kill me and perhaps you would not have failed had it not been for Erik and Marianne. I am fairly certain that you would have shot me again if Erik had not walked into the room when he did." he stated solemnly and paused for a few seconds, half expecting her to cry and tell him he was mistaken, but she did not even blink.

It would seem she was through lying to him. Raoul almost felt regret consume him. Almost… "Well, all that gives me ample reason to make sure we never see each-other again." he finished.

"We do not have to see each-other to remain married Raoul. You can keep providing me with the lifestyle I have become so accustomed to, and still never have to lay eyes on me again. We can lead separate lives for all I care, but our marriage does not have to suffer for it."

"Are you mad?!?" Raoul finally burst at her words, trying to bring some sense into her. "What do you think could possibly make me want to go on with this charade? I have every reason to divorce you Christine, and no reasons at all to let you keep my name or continue financing your extravagant lifestyle." he shouted.

"No Raoul, you have ample reason to keep calling yourself my husband. It is the drive behind everything you do and I intend to use it against you to ensure you never throw me out into the streets."

"What are you talking about?!?" Raoul demanded, trying to find some meaning in her words but failing. "What could possible lead me to keep a snake by my side despite everything that you've done to me?" he cried indignantly.

"Your honor." she simply answered, studying his expression as it transformed from wonder to one of utter pain when he realized what his wicked wife was talking about. "I know you Raoul. I know you cannot fathom wronging anyone purposefully or letting one of your loved ones suffer when there is something you can do to help them. That sense of duty and honor my darling husband is going to be what will ultimately keep you from doing what you know is right. To leave me penniless and destitute because of everything I've done to you for all the time we've been together. Oh my sweet, poor Raoul, I know you so well…

"You have proven your nobility that fateful day you went to Erik and informed him Marianne truly loved him but was sacrificing herself so that he could remain alive and free. I am intelligent enough to know that the man who went to his most hated enemy with such news to grant his beloved cousin a second chance would never do anything that could lead to that very man's demise. I hear Erik operated on you to assist with your recovery… Pretty noble of him, don't you think? The man is a genius… Too bad that he also happens to have terrorized hundreds of people during his reign as the Opera Ghost…"

Raoul's eyes shot open like saucers as he finally comprehended what this devious woman was planning. Noticing his reaction, Christine smiled to herself and shot him a look of mock-pity.

"Oh poor, sweet husband of mine. I know you feel trapped now but you really shouldn't… Our life can go on the same as in the past. I know you will want to travel more but I promise this time I will no longer complain for your absence. We will be the typical noble couple. Cold and distant with each-other, you taking on mistresses to relieve your flesh, me the social butterfly who will flirt with all of the handsome young men that adore me for my beauty… It will be so typical, no one will ever cast us a second glance when we go to parties together but never exchange words between us. And as long as you keep on being so nice as to share your wealth and societal status with me, I will make sure to forget about Monsieur Destler's connections to the Parisian Opera House." she finished casually.

"You are mad…" he whispered disbelievingly.

"Don't interrupt me Raoul! She snapped ominously. "Your days of interrupting me are over! If you will not abide by my wishes, I will make your beloved cousin's life a living hell! The father of her unborn child will be arrested and trialed for his crimes of the past. Don't forget I was his protégé once; I am the only person that could positively confirm his identity. I still remember the scandal that erupted that night in Paris… I would not be surprised if Monsieur Destler would be lynched for risking the life of so many people just to win the affections of a sweet, young, innocent girl he had tricked into believing he was her Angel of Music…" she carried on.

"I could even spark up the public's interest in past tales by recounting how he attacked me and even managed to violently ravish my body this time…" she drifted off, looking at him expectantly.

Raoul opened his mouth to speak, but no words would escape his lips. He could merely sit there stunned and stare at the woman whom he had once loved with every fiber of his being, but now loathed in view of her monstrous behavior.

"Well Raoul, I believe you now understand that leaving me is not an option. I hope you will be able to come to terms with our situation as it has been formed. I would hate to think you will remain as gloomy as you currently are. Smile Raoul. Everything will fall into place once you choose to do the right thing. Even that stupid cow you call a cousin and her monster will finally be able to find happiness in each-other…"

"Indeed Christine, I believe you are right. Everything will fall into place once I make the right choice. I just hope the strength…" Raoul whispered in a resigned manner, turning his eyes from the brunette to the window, looking out. "If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone now." he asked of her, turning his attention back to her a few moments later.

"Certainly my darling husband. You need your rest to have a quick recovery… After all, I don't wish to remain in this house a moment longer than necessary." she exclaimed, turning to walk out the door.

"Do not worry my dear. You shall take your leave of this estate before the day is through." Raoul muttered as soon as the door closed behind his wife.

**

* * *

A/N2: The leather speedos and red cape really become the surprisingly talented Gerry. ****GO SEE IT! NOW!!** The leather speedos and red cape really become the surprisingly talented Gerry. 


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Dearest readers, we hope you have enjoyed the ride thus far and that you will enjoy this chapter as much as we did writing it. As promised, from the next chapter on it will be fluff to the end.

Please let us know what you think as the lack of reviews lately has brought us down a bit, leading us to think that we've lost a few of you along the way.

**

* * *

Chapter 53 **

Raoul raised his arm tiredly and pulled the cord hanging over his bed, summoning the butler to his quarters. When Gerard opened the door, inquiring as to what the Viscount needed, the Viscount instructed the tall man to ask Erik to join him.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Erik walked into the room without knocking the door, a worried expression shadowing his eyes. "Is everything alright?" he asked without delay.

"No Erik, everything is most certainly NOT alright." Raoul answered in a vexed manner.

"I didn't think so…" Erik replied callously, with a hint of mirth lacing his voice. "What did the diva say to you? Did she ask you for a second chance? Did she tell you she was under a spell when she tried to kill you? Did she beg you to forgive her temporary insanity?" he scoffed, shaking his head in disdain as he spoke.

"All that and much, much more." Raoul cryptically answered, feeling a chill run down his spine.

"What is it Raoul? Did she threaten to turn me in to the authorities if you don't keep her by your side?" he accurately predicted, his lips curling up into a knowing smile when he saw Raoul turn even paler at his words.

The blonde man didn't answer however, feeling his blood turn cold in his veins as he bore witness to the masked man's stringent demeanor at the prospect of his imminent arrest. "Do not look so shocked Raoul. I had expected something like that of Christine all along. I am pretty sure the idea came to her when she heard Olivier Dervaux confront me with his sinister plan in order to win Marianne." the brooding man offered unceremoniously.

"I had the same thought but… I don't understand. How can you be so calm knowing you are liable to get arrested in any given moment? To lose everything you have fought so hard over… To lose the woman you obviously adore thanks to a devious woman's caprice?" he asked, stunned at the masked man's self-control at such a dire time.

"You seem to forget Viscount that I have been running all through my life. As a child I became subject to ridicule and abuse because of my face. As a youngster I had to remain below ground to avoid being seen by the Opera staff. As a man I was dying each and every day for someone to call a friend, for a woman to show me some affection. And when I finally thought I had found her, instead of at least showing me compassion and becoming my friend, she turned against me and did everything in her power to lead to my demise. That is the kind of behavior I have had to endure all through my life Viscount. All because of my face. A face I am not responsible for, which has kept me hiding in shadow, clipping my wings and keeping my dreams unrealized for so long.

"At least that's what my life had been like until I met your cousin. Marianne and Madame Giry were the only two people who ever regarded me as anything more than a monster. I was amazed to say the least when the radiant Duchess regarded me as an ill-tempered man rather than a hideous freak of nature. The moment our paths met, she confronted me about wearing a mask and although I was furious with her audacity at first, I came to see it as what it actually was. The genuine surprise of a woman so wonderfully honest that she crumbled all of my defenses from the first moment I laid eyes on her.

"I can die a happy man knowing an angel like Marianne loves me and would be willing to follow me to the ends of the earth. She said so. When I talked to her of my fears regarding Christine's intents, she assured me that she would be willing to leave everything behind and flee France with me so that we could be together at last and raise our family together.

"I don't know if I could ever do that to her, especially given the condition she's in at the moment, but just knowing she would be willing to sacrifice everything she loves so dearly to stay by my side is enough for me to know that I would die a happy man this instant if I knew she was safe. And, knowing you and everything you have done to ensure her happiness, I am certain you will do everything in your power to keep her safe. I care not for my own life Viscount. I would gladly give myself up to the Parisian authorities knowing you would be willing to take care of Marianne and our unborn child.

"That is how I manage to stay so calm and collected in light of my imminent doom. That is how I manage to smile despite knowing my end is near. These past few months my life has been fuller than all of the years I spent beneath the Opera House, playing my cruel tricks on the managers. I have loved, laughed and cried, I have allowed myself to hope against all odds that I would finally find the peace I have been searching for all my life. And I did find it Raoul. I found it in Marianne's eyes and it is enough to last me through eternity." he finished, smiling dreamily as his thoughts drifted back to his lover, despite the grave danger he knew he was facing.

The Viscount did not say anything, finding some semblance of peace from his dark thoughts as he listened to Erik talk so openly about his feelings. He had never thought the masked man capable of letting his emotions show in such an open manner and was left speechless for a couple of minutes, trying to collect his thoughts, in order to inform Erik of his plan. For, despite the former Phantom's apparent determination to sacrifice himself in order to keep his cousin safe, Raoul indeed harbored a malicious plan that would keep the two lovers out of harm's way and himself away from his wife forever.

"Do not fret Erik. You will not be avenged upon by Christine, I will make sure of that." he stated rigidly, somewhat shaken when he saw Erik shake his head tiredly.

"I am through running. I have escaped my fate for far too long. It would seem that my past has finally caught up with me and there's nothing I can do to stop the course we are on any longer." the masked man stated, a bitter smile on his lips.

"You have not even heard what I have to say Erik! You have gone through hell and Marianne has suffered too much by your side for you to abandon hope now, when you are so close to finding happiness in each-other." Raoul erupted, unwilling to watch this strong man lose his spirit after everything that had transpired.

"We are not close to finding happiness Raoul. We had already conquered bliss and your devil woman of a wife snatched it away from us by involving Olivier Dervaux in our… equation. Marianne was forced to break off our engagement despite her love for me and she would have even married that pompous ass if it had not been for your kind interference. I cannot thank you enough Raoul but please, don't ask me to go through this again.

"I know the life of a fugitive. I have lived it for so many years and I can tell you right now; it is not a life fit for your cousin. Marianne should not have to hide; **our child** should not have to hide. I know what you have in mind Raoul. For me to take Marianne away from Rouen, perhaps even France, for a few years until all will be forgotten and we can return here, where nobody will be able to associate me with the Opera Ghost. Or perhaps" he continued, not allowing Raoul to interrupt him, "I should remain locked away in a basement and let Marianne face the ridicule and social contempt for giving birth to a fatherless child out of wedlock." he finished, contempt for the unwelcome prospect seemingly seeping through every pore of his body.

Raoul simply sat there, taking in the masked man's pain, a sense of wonder for his cousin who had found a man that loved her enough to be willing to sacrifice everything, even his own life for her if need be. He was reminded of his own strong feelings towards Christine and how hard he had fought against this very man whom he now admired for his strength of character, but shook those thoughts out of his mind, knowing in his heart that Erik would never do anything to bring Marianne any harm.

Realizing Erik had stopped his ranting and was now sitting in a chair across the room from him with his head buried in his hands, utter desperation emanating from his crouched form, he cleared his throat and spoke the words that would finally bring this broken man some peace of mind. "Actually Erik, you are mistaken. That is not what I had in mind at all…"

Christine was again sitting in the confined space she had come to know so well through the past few days, impatiently tapping her fingers against the surface of the vanity table as she examined her reflection in the mirror. For the first time in years, she wasn't satisfied by what she saw, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be her usual radiant self again.

She hadn't slept well in days, the glorious curls that used to adorn her features hanging limply in tendrils on other side of her face. Her alabaster skin was unblemished, but she couldn't help sighing in chagrin at the dark circles beneath her once luminous eyes. She had not bathed since that fateful night when she had almost killed her husband and her skin was sticky, bereft of the intoxicating aroma that had become her signature scent. The clothes she wore were dirty, and although once she had been enthusiastic over the fabric and intricate design of her dress, she now saw it as nothing more than a useless rag that was only good for concealing her supple curves.

She muttered a string of curses under her breath and stood from her position before the mirror, unwilling to dwell on her pitiful apparition any longer. She would remedy the situation once she would be free to leave this room by taking a long, luxurious bubble bath and treating herself to some much-needed rest.

If only Raoul would make hasty on his word and instruct those fools to finally grant her her freedom!

Hearing footsteps stop behind the closed doors that led to her makeshift cell, and then some commotion indicating keys being turned in the lock –keys that she knew by now only Erik held- she felt a surge of power flood over her senses. Knowing this was her golden opportunity to ridicule that horrible monster who had the audacity to turn her down, she started laughing even before he opened the door that separated her from freedom.

She turned her back to the door, unwilling to allow him no more than a few necessary glances at her imperfect appearance now that she was the victorious one, but continued laughing despite her disappointment for not being able to fully enjoy this moment of ultimate triumph over the man who had the gall to discard her so foolishly. Her wicked laughter rang out in the room even as she heard the door open behind her turned back.

"I am so glad you finally decided to let me go free your highness. Did you honestly think that fool would have you keep me in here forever?" she hissed scornfully, turning to finally look into the eyes of her tormentor, but instead found herself watching the two men that followed the tall, impeccably dressed man into the room and the only thing that caught her attention was the stark contrast between the black Erik Destler wore as opposed to the two bulky men who were dressed all in white.

"What is this?" she scoffed, raising an eyebrow haughtily at him as he stepped aside and let the two men march over to where she was standing and brutally take hold of her upper arms, holding her in place. "Are you so frightened that you don't trust yourself in the same room with me unless you have these thugs to protect you?" she asked impertinently and when he did not reply pressed on. "You need not be afraid of me Erik…" she cooed, batting her eyelashes playfully at him. "I am but a feeble woman who could never harm a strong, powerful man such as yourself." she finished playfully, her ironic chuckles a testimony to her belief that her words were absolutely false.

"It is not I but your husband who requested for the gentlemen Viscountess." Erik murmured, his mind still reeling after all that had transpired that morning.

"My husband?" Christine inquired, confused at this new turn of events. "Let go of me you brutes!" she then barked at the two men in the white uniforms who had started dragging her out of the room.

"Viscountess, this is for your own good." one of the men tried to calm her, steeling his grip on her forearm despite his words.

"What is going on?!?" she demanded, finally alarmed at the unrelenting way the two men kept trying to move her out of the room.

"Madame, your husband has requested for your transfer to a lovely villa in Paris. You shall receive proper care there…" the man offered again, moving her along as he spoke.

"Villa? What is this?!? ERIK?" she demanded again, trying to break free from the two men's grasp to approach him.

Erik on his part only took a few steps back, as if he were afraid of her, and Christine felt her heart sink when he avoided her eyes and shook his head dejectedly.

"Please gentlemen, I want to make sure that you will do everything in your power to keep her calm. It is imperative that the lady receives the best possible care money can buy." he instructed the two men, walking behind them as they led Christine out of the room.

"Where are you taking me? What kind of a scheme is this?!?" she cried in disdain, pulling her hand free from the shorter man and instantly trying to claw her way out of the other man's grasp.

"Please Madame, calm yourself! The Viscount has asked us to be kind. I don't want to sedate you." Victor, the nurse who still held onto her tried to soothe her, thinking to himself that his orders had indeed been correct. The poor woman held unparalleled beauty, but she appeared to be extremely aggressive.

"Don't you tell me what to do, you gamin! I will make sure you pay for this! Where are you taking me?? What is that 'lovely villa' you keep referring to?" she demanded haughtily.

"We are to take you to Pitié-Salpêtrière Madame." Victor offered cordially.

"But that is an insane asylum…" she whispered, suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Actually Madame, it is a hospital for those who suffer from their nerves. We prefer to think of……"

"Don't you dare tell me what you think you fool! I am not going anywhere! I demand to see Raoul RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible Viscountess." Erik cut in. "The Viscount has requested for your transfer to be made as soon as possible and has asked me to make sure he wouldn't be present when they take you away." he informed her curtly.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS!" she cried again, her anger finally giving her the strength to break free from her captors. As soon as her hands were free, she ran to Erik, clawing her fingers over his shoulders and neck, even his face, managing to scratch his skin and break it to the point where she drew blood. She tried to remove his mask, but the instant her fingers clutched at the white porcelain, his own hand shot out and with panther-like speed he grabbed hold of her wrist and removed her hand from his face steadily.

She screamed, trying to claw at him once more, but the two male nurses had already recovered from their initial shock and were quick to come to his rescue. In a few seconds, they had pulled Christine away from him and Erik was adjusting the white porcelain over his deformity, securing it in place once more.

"BRING THAT FOOL TO ME RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" she shrieked, on the verge of hysteria.

"Viscountess, please try to control yourself. I know you are under a lot of str-" he tried to console her, but Christine seethed at his words.

"YOU IMBECILES! Did you think I would let you live your quiet life and go gently to that godforsaken place that moron is sending me off to? I told him I would make your lives a living hell and I meant it! LET GO OF ME!!" she yelled to the nurses who, instead of listening, held tighter onto her.

Years later, Erik would still remember her scream of wrath as she turned to the short stubby nurse and spit him in the face, as well as her painful cry when that said man finally lost his composure and yanked forcefully on her arm, finally dragging her out of the room.

Christine, in a mad fit started kicking her legs in every which direction in an effort to break free, but it was to no avail. Finally, she started crying miserably and allowed the two men to carry her down the stairs towards the grand entrance of the mansion. Something caught her eye and she turned her eyes to a tranquil form resting against the wall, following her with her eyes and as soon as she recognized her husband's cousin, appeared to regain her strength.

"You're the one behind all of this, aren't you?" she spat with venom at Marianne who immediately cowered back into the wall with fear.

"Don't play coy you bitch! You turned Erik against me and now you have managed to convince Raoul I'm crazy, but I won't let you get away with this!!!" she roared, planting her feet on the ground and forcing the two men that were dragging her out of the house to stop for a few seconds before trying to resume their task. "If you can destroy me, I can easily destroy you in return you whore!" she enigmatically hissed, turning to her captors once more.

"That man whose orders you are following is the murderer who was once known as the Opera Ghost." she stated frigidly, noticing Marianne's face blanch at her words. "He is the one responsible for the destruction of the Opera Populaire, extortion against its managers, embezzlement and theft. He killed Joseph Bouquet and raped me repeatedly when I was residing in the Opera's dormitories. He tried to take my husband's life prior to our wedding and also attempted to murder him again upon their reencounter in Rouen."

Her words hanging in the air, a smug smile curved Christine's lips as she turned her eyes from the men who held her to Erik and then let her gaze wander over Marianne. The brunette was regarding her with a mixture of agony, contempt and pity burning in her gaze. Turning her eyes back to Erik, she found him to appear more serene than ever she had seen him. Suddenly, a cold sweat washed over her as she heard one of the nurses that was still holding her in place snicker at the revelation she had made.

"Madame, this is exactly what your husband told us you'd say. He informed us of your infatuation over the Opera Ghost and how traumatic your experience with that madman was, leading you to lose your grip on reality every so often, your fits becoming more frequent as time progressed." he tried to soothe her, but Christine would have none of that.

"You ignorant fool, you don't know what you're talking about!" she haughtily replied. "Erik Destler is none other than the Phantom of the Opera and I intend to make sure he rots in prison for the rest of his days." she repeated, her steely eyes meeting Erik's apathetic ones.

'I'm through running. Give me your best shot!' he seemed to challenge her silently.

"Madame, please, we have been instructed not to use force to remove you from the premises but you are being entirely too stubborn. Please come with us quietly and-" he tried again, but was interrupted by her maniacal shriek.

"You are a fool! I would not follow you 'quietly' as you so cordially pointed out, even if my life depended on it!"

The two men looked at each other and then the man who had been spat upon but a short while earlier disentangled himself partially, only to retrieve a small vial from his pocket. Signaling to the other man, he readied the syringe while his colleague held on to the woman's arm tightly, holding her in place for the injection. "NOOOO!" came a pained cry from the brunette's lips, but the two men paid no heed, making sure they had drained the vial of the narcotic substance before they finally resumed their prior positions, making sure to keep the maniacal woman between them.

"No! Erik please, do something! I can't! NO!" she cried again, desperate for some help at this point. The masked man shook his head passively however, unwilling as much as he was unable to assist her in this dire time.

"Please Erik, I will do anything… ANYTHING!" she pleaded miserably, but to no avail. The two men dragged her away, kicking and screaming despite the sedative substance already running through her veins and making her limbs heavy.

"You can't do this to me!!" she wailed as they passed the tall brooding man and the quiet figure that appeared too shaken to do anything at this point.

"Please take good care of her." were Erik's parting words as he closed the door behind the Viscountess and her captors, unwilling to spare her another thought as he gathered Marianne in an embrace and finally nestled her in his arms, holding her tightly to him as she cried openly for herself, her cousin, her Erik, even the poor, treacherous Christine.

**

* * *

S1&S2 _(in chorus)_: ** Goodbye Christine! 


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **Happy belated Easter girls! We had too much katsikaki and were kind of full during the holidays. We hope you all had a great time!

**S2:** Actually, the delay is my fault… Poor S1 had to edit this chapter about a thousand times before deciding it was ready to be uploaded. I don't know what got into me… (perhaps the fact that I'm …Greek???) So, all flames should come my way! I promise to be more careful next time…

_News bulletin_: Where is the smutty chapter? It's the next one, so stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter 54 **

As the days rolled by, Raoul's condition improved greatly thanks to his strong constitution, but his soul suffered regardless when his thoughts would wander back to his wife's heartless betrayal.

It was unthinkable to him that he could ever be linked with such a turn of events. He had always linked such cataclysmic events with less cultivated people, people who brought such tragedy upon themselves with their simple way of thinking and choices, but soon came to realize he had made a foolish choice himself and allowed his self pity to overcome his senses.

Marianne was extremely worried about her cousin as she watched him fall day by day into a state of depression and into the black hole Christine had dug into his heart.

It would seem betrayal was the prevailing sentiment Raoul felt consume him these days. When he had met Christine at the Opera House three years ago, he had thought he had found what he was looking for; an innocent, beautiful young girl whom he could share his life with. He had always had the feeling, ever since both Christine and himself were young children, that she was the one for him. Raoul just wanted someone whom he could trust completely, without hesitation, regardless of her societal status.

He had truly yearned for a companion, a woman to whom he could offer his whole being, his heart and his soul and he had believed that Christine was that person.

Her sweet, innocent smile, her big brown eyes gazing at him with such purity, her lips whispering promises about their common life together…

He remembered the night she had given herself to him. 'Order your fine horses…' she had said to him, her most innocent smile curving her lips. She had been so beautiful that horrible, yet magical night for them, in the crisp, cold air on the rooftop of the Opera Populaire. In fact, it had been nothing but her innocent ways which had driven him to pledge his heart to her that night.

As a man of honor, he couldn't possibly have abandoned her after Christine had given her innocence to him. Not for a single moment had he thought of leaving her, ignoring her like a common whore. Raoul was convinced she was the love of his life, regardless of the fact that she was poor, or that she was a mere chorus girl… The advice all of his affiliates had given him to simply make Christine his mistress had fallen on deaf ears. Why had he not listened to anyone back then? How could he possibly have let events take their course?

Bitter thoughts flooded his mind as he finished dressing himself in order to go downstairs and join Marianne and Erik for dinner. Day by day, he had started depending on himself again, without asking assistance from anyone in the house to tend to his every day needs. His physical recovery had been fast, but he considered returning to be the same person as he was prior to the fateful events of that night almost impossible.

He took his cane and walked slowly but steadily to the door. He exited the bedroom and headed for the grand staircase. Taking a deep breath, he started descending the stairs slowly, the trauma on his thigh giving him a slightly burning sensation.

When the Viscount entered the salon, Erik was standing in front of the fire place obviously lost in thought, until he heard the sound of the heavy mahogany door closing behind Raoul. He turned and smiled courteously when he saw the young man coming into the room.

"I think your condition is improving by the minute, Viscount." Erik offered pleasantly, approaching Raoul to assist him as the latter tried to take a seat on the sofa.

"I actually managed to descend the staircase on my own… That is what one would call an accomplishment…" Raoul muttered ironically as he placed his cane by his side.

"Under the circumstances, I think you are handling things quite well." Erik commented. "So… how do you feel? Are you still in pain?" he inquired about the younger man's health.

"Not really, I wouldn't say that, especially during the past few days. The wound has been healing quite nicely and I owe it all to you Erik. I cannot begin to thank you enough for the treatment you so generously offered me." the Viscount expressed his gratitude to his former adversary.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Raoul. Anyone in my place would have done the same if he had been able to do so." was all Erik said, feeling a little awkward.

Neither could have ever imagined that they would be sitting opposite from one another, conversing peacefully, regardless of all of the unfortunate events of the past. However, both of them hoped that some day they would feel comfortable in each-other's presence in light of everything that had transpired between them.

Erik considered asking Raoul about what his thoughts on Christine were, but obviously that would be the oddest conversation they could possibly have. He could understand Raoul's unwillingness to open his heart during the past two weeks, ever since Christine's departure from the Pinon estate. Erik had noticed that Raoul appeared to prefer remaining in solitude, sitting alone in his room most probably pondering on his situation. He received mail from Paris almost daily and Erik was most certain that he was receiving reports on his wife's condition from Pitié-Salpêtrière.

Of course he could sympathise with the Viscount's behaviour perfectly. Even following to the tragic events at the Opera Populaire and Christine's desertion, Erik couldn't stop thinking about her; regardless of her harsh words he had witnessed when the young couple had been leaving the Opera House behind them. It had taken him three long years to move on, but he had finally made it.

In fact, he was certain that he wouldn't have been successful in his attempt if it had not been for his beloved Marianne. He looked at Raoul, a sad look in his eyes. 'Everyone moves on… Even I managed to survive…' he thought to himself.

Respecting Raoul's disposition, who appeared to be unwilling to speak of anything else than his physical recovery, he simply asked him.

"Would you care for a glass of brandy?"

"Not just before dinner, Monsieur Destler!" Marianne's jovial tone made the two men turn their heads to the direction of the door. Erik stood immediately from his seat and walked over to where Marianne was standing. He took her hand into his and brought it to his lips, laying a lingering kiss on her creamy flesh. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant light green dress which was bringing out her features very tastefully.

"You look absolutely lovely." he whispered softly to her.

"Thank you, Erik." she responded sweetly, blushing at the compliment.

Raoul turned his attention back to the fire place, when he saw the young couple gazing lovingly into each-other's eyes. He didn't wish to feel so sensitive, but just looking at them made his heart ache. He used to look at Christine the same way Erik was looking at Marianne. Once he had been the one to have that adoring look in his eyes whenever he would gaze at his bride and now he had been left bitter and alone.

He had complied with his cousin's wish to join her and Erik for dinner, however all that he wanted at the present moment was to remain in the solitude of his bedroom.

Marianne smiled lovingly at her fiancé and walked to where Raoul was sitting. She took a seat next to him and held his hand in hers tenderly.

"I am so delighted you decided to join us for dinner tonight. Actually, **we** are delighted. Isn't that right, Erik?"

"Yes, Marianne." her fiancée responded politely.

"I believe you will find tonight's dinner very much to you liking. I had the kitchen staff prepare something special for you, my dear cousin."

"Thank you Marianne, but you shouldn't have. A simple dinner would suffice; you shouldn't put yourself into so much trouble. Really…"

"Nonsense! Well, gentlemen, I hope you are hungry, because an excellent feast awaits us."

She stood from her seat and so did Erik who immediately assisted Raoul in getting up. The small company entered a smaller adjoining salon which had been transformed into a dining room, when Marianne had the grand one sealed after Olivier's death.

The dinner had been prepared under her care, since it would be the first time Raoul would be able to join her and Erik, and she felt anticipation for the event.

She took her seat at the head of the table and smiled a radiant smile as her two favourite people in the world joined her. She gave a slight nod to the servant who was waiting by the door and a few minutes later, they were being served with the most delicious dishes they had feasted on in quite some time.

"It all looks so delightful, Marianne. You are wonderful." Erik praised her effort and squeezed her hand affectionately.

Wine was poured into their glasses and Erik took the opportunity to propose a toast.

"To Marianne… To the woman I love and the future mother of my child… May she ever be as happy and beautiful as she appears before me now."

They looked deep into each other's eyes, losing all sense of time and space. Marianne blushed and looked down, a single tear threatening to roll down her cheek, feeling a little embarrassed, but mostly happy.

"To Marianne. To my dear cousin." Raoul raised his glass and gulped down the ruby liquid in a single swig.

She took a deep breath and tried to keep her emotions in check. "Thank you… I hope you will enjoy our dinner."

Raoul looked at the couple opposite of him smiling to each other; it was true that Marianne had never looked as beautiful and serene as she did that moment. Her torment, actually their torment had finally ended. However, he had the feeling that his own was just beginning.

He poured himself another glass of wine and drank it hurriedly as the exquisite food on his plate appeared to his eyes nothing more than nauseating. He poked the food with his fork, but it seemed almost impossible for him to eat. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard his cousin's voice.

"Are you displeased with your food, Raoul? Is there something wrong with it? Perhaps you would prefer something else?" Marianne looked at him worriedly.

Erik didn't say anything at the time. He had noticed Raoul's expression when he thought that neither himself nor Marianne were looking at him; that must have been much like his own expression when he had felt alone and abandoned, Erik thought. Raoul's life had been turned upside down and the noble was struggling to survive. Perhaps it was too soon… Perhaps in time he would manage to forget…

"No, it is not that… Please, forgive my rudeness, I didn't mean to offend you; you have prepared this wonderful meal and I…"

"Oh Raoul, you need to get your strength back. Try to eat just a little, for my sake." she implored him, as if she were talking to a little boy.

Observing the young man at the opposite side of the table, struggling with his food and with his own self, Erik decided to put an end to Raoul's misery.

"I am almost certain that the lack of appetite is to be attributed to the effects of the drugs. It is quite common actually. I advise you not to worry my love, but also not to press on your cousin as well… His wound will be healed, in time…"

Raoul's look was one of gratitude towards his old adversary for the unexpected understanding he received from him.

"My dear, I am most grateful to you and to Erik for all of the help and support you two have so graciously offered me…" Raoul began explaining himself, but he was interrupted by Marianne.

"Raoul, you don't…"

"No Marianne, please let me finish. I have no real excuse other than the one Erik mentioned. It seems that my appetite is not the same as the one I had before… before the accident. I only hope you will forgive me for leaving you so early. I am so sorry you went to so much trouble, but I feel I should retire to my room. I need some rest."

Marianne frowned, making one last attempt to convince her cousin to stay. "Perhaps, you would prefer to dine in the privacy of your room?"

"No, thank you." was Raoul's sole answer as he tried to stand slowly with the help of his cane. Marianne approached him and he took her hand. "I will see you tomorrow morning. I think I am going directly to bed. Please, don't mind me and enjoy the rest of your dinner. I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you."

Marianne gave him a hug kissing him on the cheek, and wished him good night, trying to be as understanding as she could. "Good night Raoul, I will see you in the morning. Don't hesitate to…"

"It won't be necessary. Good night to the both of you." he said abruptly, all of a sudden feeling suffocated.

"Good night Raoul." Erik stood and nodded his head cordially.

Marianne turned her head to look at Erik the moment Raoul closed the door behind him, a worried expression shadowing her features. She shook her head feeling disappointed and picked up her fork.

"Please, my love, try to understand… Your cousin need some time to collect his thoughts…" he tried to appease her worry. Seeing her furrowed expression, he tried to brighten the mood. "As far as I am concerned, I think it's the best meal I enjoyed in a long time." he offered with a smile.

"I am so glad. You have to start eating a little more than you are used to… In fact, I am determined to make sure of it! I couldn't help noticing you have lost a lot of weight…"

Erik's warm laughter echoed in the room. "I am sure you will dearest love!"

Watching him laugh, made her heart jump with joy and actually put a genuine smile on her face.

Raoul poured himself another glass of wine and downed the red liquid in one swift gulp. He opened one of the bedroom windows, letting the soft night breeze caress his face. Closing his eyes, Raoul imagined Christine caressing his features and a single tear ran down his pale cheek. He felt pain in his heart, just as sure as the taste of her betrayal was still bitter in his mouth.

The blonde man wiped his face with the back of his hand angrily and let a deep sigh leave his chest. He untied his cravat and let it fall beside him on the floor, unbuttoning his shirt which seemed to labor his breathing.

His heart heavy with sorrow, he sat on an armchair facing the window. When he could finally breathe again, he covered his face with his hands. Memories of Christine and himself together flooded his mind. She wouldn't get out of his head, haunting his mind and soul, making him feel desperate, lonely and miserable.

And that was exactly what he was. He had always dreamt of a lifetime filled with love and happiness. What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve this ill fate? How could he have turned a blind eye to Christine's vile character for so long?

Raoul had been in love with Christine ever since he could remember; ever since they had been children. The woman who looked like a true angel on earth, with her long, dark brown hair spilled on her back, the very one who had promised him eternal love on the roof top of the Opera Populaire, had been the same woman who had betrayed him in the worst possibly way.

Who had been that woman who had stood before his bed and threatened him in the most audacious of ways? How could she have transformed herself in this manner? Not only had she threatened him, but his cousin Marianne as well. Who could have ever imagined that Christine would pursue her old teacher and mentor after everything she had done to break free of him? The notorious Phantom of the Opera of all people!

Once it had been Erik who haunted her, and now that he had begun a new life, far away from Paris and the Opera House, Christine had been the one to try to make not only his, but all of their lives a living hell.

Perhaps he himself had been the one to spoil her with his attentions, with the way he granted her every wish and whim, with his love... How could love ever spoil someone? Love was supposed to enforce one's strength, to make one's heart and soul fierce and not spoil it... Perhaps he was wrong. After all, that had not been the case with Christine.

He had hoped for a life full of love and happiness, full of children... However Christine had never appeared to mind the lack of children at all. She had always said she didn't feel ready to become a mother, and that she always dreamed of having children of their own, but she needed time to adjust to her new life.

Three years had gone by and she had kept alternating excuses for that very matter. She refused the visit of a specialized doctor, simply by saying it wasn't their time yet to become parents and that they should trust matters in the hands of the powers that be. Raoul's patience and love had then been tested for the first time during their marriage. However, he loved her too much to force his will upon her.

A jolt of pain hit him on his thigh as he tried to reach for the bottle on the table by his side. He hissed between his teeth and grabbed it regardless. The pain on his leg couldn't compare to the pain he felt in his heart. He gulped down almost the entire content of the bottle and feeling woozy, he lost consciousness as he dropped the bottle which hit the thick rag on the floor. Perhaps it was better that way. Perhaps some rest could give the poor Viscount a few rare moments of peace and quiet as he fell in a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Erik and Marianne were still in the dining room, just finishing their meal and conversing easily. They truly felt serene for the first time in a long while.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Erik? I hope it was to your liking." Marianne smiled softly as she looked at him.

"Of course, my love." he reached over and took her hand in his. "Everything is wonderful when you are close to me."

Marianne squeezed his hand and smiled happily. "Shall we go to the salon then? We could take our coffee and dessert there if you'd like. Or would you prefer the library instead? I know how much you love that room."

"Actually, yes, I would prefer the library. It is much less… formal, if I may say so." He replied with a smile on his face.

Marianne turned to the servant by the door who waited patiently for her instructions. "Nicola, you heard Monsieur Destler. Please, serve our dessert in the library."

"Certainly Mademoiselle." the servant turned to head for the kitchen in order to follow his mistress' directions.

Erik stood from his seat and walked over to where Marianne was sitting in order to help her. She smiled a sweet smile and took his arm as they exited the dining room.

Soon thereafter, they were enjoying each other's company in the privacy of the distant room, Marianne resting peacefully in Erik's arms. He just couldn't help but stare at his future wife, as if he were frightened that if he would turn his eyes for but a moment, she would disappear for ever.

Suddenly, Erik noticed a hint of darkness shadow Marianne's gaze. He took her little hand in his much larger one and kissed it tenderly. They looked at each other, their eyes expressing more than words could ever say.

"I know… You don't have to say anything…" Erik sighed and kissed the back of her hand. "It will be difficult at first, but your cousin will be alright… eventually."

"Oh Erik, I really don't know about that. He seems to be devastated, so crushed by all that has happened. I know Raoul very well. I am afraid the wound Christine left in him will never heal… I am so worried about him." Marianne muttered, mourning for her cousin's loss.

Erik swallowed before he could find the right words to explain all that he was feeling at the moment to his fiancée. He had never felt at ease when he was compelled to express his emotions, as he had never had anyone to confide in, but now everything was completely different. The love he saw in Marianne's eyes, gave him the reassurance he needed in order to explain some things to her.

"There comes a time in a man's life when he has to face his demons; either that or… he will have to face his doom." he finished his sentence, his eyes getting darker by each passing second. "I had to face my own demons not so long ago and for the second time in my life. I had to make it clear to myself once and for all that I had to have you by my side; if I would choose to fight for you or abandon everything… Yes… that was the second time in my life that I had to decide whether I would move on or let my fate crush me.

"All along my existence I have had to confront the world and myself; it wasn't easy, but one way or another, I have managed to come forth and make a new start…" his voice deepened, as he felt unable to conceal his emotions any longer. "My dearest love, you couldn't possibly comprehend the pain I went through when I thought I was losing you to Olivier. I felt so frustrated, so angry when you tried to drive me away…"

"Oh Erik! Please, believe me; I was only trying to…" Marianne exclaimed, feeling regret fill her again.

"Shhh. I do not wish to make you feel bad, Marianne." Erik pulled her in his embrace and kissed her forehead. "Before Raoul's arrival at my estate, I had been on the verge of madness; I remember wishing for death to come and put me out of my misery. For the first time I allowed myself to believe I had it all. A beautiful woman in body and soul, who had promised to be my wife, who had promised to be mine for ever and stay by my side to the end of time." he paused, trying to regain his composure as he felt her tense in his arms.

Despite the tension in the room, Erik decided it was the time to make things right and open his soul to his future wife.

He parted himself from her to look into her eyes. Marianne's heart skipped a beat when she felt him disentangle himself from her. Her nervousness didn't remain unnoticed by Erik, so he took hold of her hands, trying to ease her apprehension, her fragile state never leaving his mind.

"Do not be frightened, my love. It was never my intention to upset you." He whispered, his soothing voice and tender smile making Marianne feel better. "However, as my future wife, I feel you should know what's in my heart." he completed his thought as calmly as he could.

"Of course my love." Marianne responded, searching frantically in his deep green eyes for a clue of what he was trying to clear up between them.

"I always thought that a husband and wife ought to be honest with each-other, don't you agree?"

"I most certainly do Erik. That was the example my parents set for me, and I intend to follow it in our marriage."

"Although we are not married yet, I would like you to know that from now on I wish for nothing to remain hidden between us. No more secrets, no more lies… They don't become you my dearest love. There should be nothing between us. We can face life's difficulties together, united as one! Promise me, Marianne! Promise me you will not keep anything hidden from me again!"

"Oh Erik! I can promise you this! I promise not to let anything come between us ever again!" she cried, falling into his strong arms again, her tears flowing freely down her face.

He cupped her cheek, caressing the white, smooth flesh, taking in her lovely features with pure adoration. Baring their souls to each-other came naturally, it would seem, now that there were no more painful secrets between them.

"You know, you are the one who had always been in my dreams. You are the one whom I had been searching for through my whole miserable existence. I had always had a small hope buried deep in my heart that some day I could meet someone like you."

He gazed at her face lovingly, wiping a tear from her cheek. He lifted her chin with his fingertips, making her look into his eyes. "You are so beautiful." he whispered softly, capturing her lips in the most tender of kisses. "These lips can drive a man crazy…" he murmured, suckling on her bottom lip.

"I can tell you only this…" Marianne responded to his confession, as well as to his kiss. "You are the only man I have and the only one I will ever truly love…" she professed her love, leaving his sweet mouth for mere seconds.

Erik broke the kiss and held her head between his large hands. "I will do everything in my power to make you happy until the end of my days. I promise to give you and our child what I have been deprived of all through my life; a real family."

Marianne's tears kept rolling down her face, the love she felt for him almost making heart explode in her chest.

He pulled her into his embrace again, trying to show her that he would be there to love and protect her from all harms. He cradled her in his embrace for some time, until he felt her finally calm down in his arms.

It had been quite a while since they had managed to enjoy each other's company in peace. However, it was simply impossible for him to part from Marianne, to stand up and simply leave. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Their closeness was almost painful now that their discussion was over and the night had fallen. He merely didn't want to be alone, not any more... He had lived the better part of his life in solitude. Now, he had a family... A family... It was so strange, yet so moving the feeling that he belonged somewhere, that he was a part of a couple that would soon have a child of their own.

He squeezed Marianne tenderly and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent and closed his eyes in delight.

Marianne on her part savoured the feeling of his arms around her and moved even closer to him if that was possible. At the sound of his sigh, she turned her head upwards, her eyes meeting his.

Erik didn't want to part from Marianne ever again. He had a feeling that he would go insane if anything else would go wrong. However, everything was over now, he was holding her in his arms and felt that the future would be theirs and theirs alone. He felt he could bare his soul to her without thinking of anything else.

"Being with you is the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me. I cannot imagine living my life without you by my side. For all the time we were apart, I almost lost my mind…" he whispered, as she turned to look at him, her heart beating rapidly.

"My love, it is all over now, you don't need to feel that way any longer." Marianne placed a tender kiss on his lips as she caressed his shoulders. She moved her hand and touched his unmasked cheek softly while she lifted her other hand as well to cover his white mask.

She gazed deep into the green sea that was his eyes as if she were asking for permission to remove it from his face. Erik closed his eyes, relishing her soft touch and, when he opened them again, Marianne felt his burning gaze upon her. She grasped the edges of his mask and removed it very carefully from his face in order to finally gaze upon his beloved features once more after such a long time.

Ever so tenderly, Marianne trailed her fingers over the marred flesh of his cheek and then covered it with her palm. "I have missed being with you like this…" she whispered, touching gentle, tender kisses all over his face.

He embraced her, pulling her closer to him as he relished the feeling of her lips upon his face. They lost themselves in each other's arms, thirsty from the long separation they had barely endured, now drinking from each other's mouth, finally letting their passion engulf them.

Erik had no idea how long it had been since he had last felt Marianne's lips upon his like this. He responded to her kiss with fervour, sliding his tongue between her parted lips, feeding from the sweetness of her mouth.

A soft moan escaped Marianne's lips; she sat on his lap, allowing him to continue what he had started. He brushed his lips down her face, over her jaw line and to the tender flesh of her neck. She tilted her head back to allow him better access to the sensitive skin of her throat. His hand slid up her leg, over her hip to her belly, where he gently caressed the slightly swelled area.

She smiled against his lips, feeling exhilarating happiness fill her as Erik captured her lips again, putting his arms around her waist. Finally, a few moments later, he decided to break from the kiss, trying to breathe. He tried to calm himself, as he felt his confined arousal suffocate him.

Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers, trying to collect his wits.

"If only... If I could only stay here, in your arms forever..." Marianne's voice reached his ears.

"My beautiful, wonderful Marianne... My Marianne." Erik's voice was full of adoration as he held her close, intoxicated by her proximity. Unable to control himself, he continued his sweet assault on her neck as Marianne exhaled moans of pleasure at his touch. The now familiar curious wetness began gathering between her legs, making her feel weak in his arms, wondering how she could possibly resist the temptation and finally let Erik leave her house and herself just sitting there, alone, aching for him.

Sensing her desire for him, Erik pondered of not leaving her at all, taking her right then and there to satisfy their mutual passion, but he restrained himself from doing so as he was a little apprehensive on the effects that their love making could possibly have on their baby. He didn't know much about pregnancy, but he most certainly wouldn't risk the chance of harming Marianne or their unborn child.

"My love…" he murmured, however the tempting view of her breasts attracted his attention and he couldn't help himself from cupping one of the round orbs as he placed hot, wet kisses on her swelling flesh, leisurely pleasuring her as he adored her creamy and smooth flesh.

"Mmm…?" was all Marianne could muster.

"Oh my love… I think…" he proceeded with his ministrations, now squeezing and massaging both of her breasts, teasing her beyond what she thought she could handle. "I think I will never make it to tasting that dessert if you continue to tempt me like this…" he murmured as he pulled her body upon his own. "You are such an enchantress… you are a siren… You have captured me in your sweet embrace and your fierce kisses…" he murmured, capturing her mouth with hungry urgency, as if her breath were a cool breeze, trying to breathe through her.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he caressed her body with his large hands. 'I think I am going insane.' Marianne thought to herself, as if she were in a haze, surrendering herself to his touch completely. Putting aside any sense of hesitation, she provoked him even further.

"Perhaps, I don't want you to make it through dessert…"

She couldn't even believe she had said that. He growled, now devouring her mouth as his hands moved to her waist. She moaned against his lips when he suddenly lifted her from his lap and pinned her beneath him on the sofa. Erik trailed a path of wet kisses down her neck, kissing and nibbling on the creamy flesh, leaving his marks on her skin, not to go unnoticed the following morning.

Suddenly, he broke their kiss and moved his head back a little, his hot gaze burning upon her, taking in her features, both taking the chance to catch their breaths. He had to end this madness now, or else it would be impossible for him to control himself if they were to continue their… activities. Marianne's hands moved from his hair to his face, caressing his cheeks and tracing his lips with her index finger. She felt the need to cry out and tell him not to stop his sinful attack on her body and her senses, and she had to fight her urges to do so. Modesty prevailed, leaving her hopeful that he would finally decide to take matters into his own hands and finally end her misery…

His breath caught in his throat when he gazed at her swollen lips, her breathing coming out in a agonized gasps, her breasts moving rising and falling sensuously, the friction they caused against his chest making him groan in pleasure mingled with discomfort as he considered his restricted throbbing erection in the confines of his trousers. Although he was just about ready to devour her, he realized that there would be no turning back for them if they were to continue on this path.

"I need you." he whispered softly, his eyes meeting hers. "All I know now is that I want you."

She didn't even try to look away, his intense gaze drawing her to him, his touch sending chills of ecstasy through her body. He pulled her head closer to his, holding it firmly in place. A groan escaped his lips when he felt her lips and her tongue trying to explore his mouth, her intoxicating scent driving him mad with desire. Their tongues met in a powerful, seductive dance together.

Her hands moved to his back, feeling his muscles tense as they pressed their desperate bodies together, devouring each other's mouths, him thrusting his firm, strong body against hers, their desperation growing by each passing. A low growl issued forth from his lips, as if he were a hungry caged animal as her mouth moved down to taste his jaw and neck.

Their senses were heightened by the sounds, the taste, the aromas. Her hands ran through his hair, her body writhing with her need for him. The look he gave her was a familiar one, silently saying everything that words could express, the look of intense desire for the woman he loved with everything he had in him. She felt her cheeks burn as he stood and kneeled before her, looking up at her. Again their lips came together, their tongues pushing and sliding against each other as if they had life of their own. It was almost as if the raw desire between them was a living beast.

His hands crawled under her skirt, his hot, calloused fingers running lightly over the flesh of her thighs, eliciting soft moans from her. She ached for his touch; each sensation causing her hunger and her need for him to grow as he continued his fervent assault on her body. He parted her legs and massaged the soft, creamy flesh of her thighs, the hardness of his arousal unbearable at this point as it pressed against his trousers.

Erik placed an arm behind her back as the other rested on her torso, just beneath her breasts, easing her backwards onto the sofa. He lifted the hem of her dress, his hands travelling to her thighs again making her whimper in ecstasy. He covered her body with his as Marianne arched her body against him in abandon. He grounded his body against hers, gyrating in slow, insistent circles, trying to relieve himself of the tension.

Marianne, feeling his aroused shaft through their clothes, met his thrusts and matched them, rubbing herself against him wantonly, her moans becoming louder and louder from frustration.

She gasped in surprise and her own arousal became unbearable, when Erik finally sprang her breasts free from the confinements of her blouse in one swift motion, descending his mouth directly onto them, as he captured an already hard nipple between his teeth, teasing and suckling it almost desperately, pinching the other with his fingertips.

His tongue worked its way back to her neck and then his mouth captured hers in a long, drugging kiss. He growled deep in his throat, when he felt her little hand leaving his shoulder, caressing the muscles of his chest and moving mischievously downwards, to caress and massage softly his thick hardness over his clothes.

"You will be the end of me..." he let a heavy sigh escape his lips, but it turned into a growl as she rubbed her hand on his aching arousal. Unable to control himself, he raised his head partially, closing his eyes from the immense pleasure her hand was granting him.

His fingers slid over her undergarment, feeling the dampness between her legs with a smug smile curving his lips. She jerked violently against his hand, moaning from the cruel game his thick fingers played upon her flesh. Her breathing came out in short, hard gasps, but she whimpered in frustration when he removed his hand from her softness and pulled her into his embrace, his rough motion driving her to even greater heights of arousal.

In a last desperate effort on his part to stop, he reclaimed her mouth violently and gave her a brief yet, hard kiss. He covered her breasts and pulled her skirt down to cover her legs again and then stood abruptly disentangling himself from her embrace, walking over to the window with his back to her, trying to conceal his evident arousal poking through his trousers in the most obvious manner.

Marianne closed her eyes and fell back on the sofa, letting a long sigh of protest escape her lungs. She opened them again a few seconds later and watched his long, tall, muscular figure smiling wickedly. Unable to control herself, she stood up and walked towards him, like a moth drawn to a flame, suddenly feeling very cold, bereft of his warm embrace. She didn't have the courage to actually say to him verbally that she needed him to stay and make love to her; however, that couldn't prevent her from showing him…

She approached him, taking her time to study his tall, strong built figure. She took a long gaze of his large, manly form, beginning from his thick, black hair, down to his broad shoulders and wide back, letting her eyes wander further down to his thick muscular thighs and long legs.

Erik closed his eyes as he felt Marianne's little hands touching his shoulders softly, almost timidly, moving down his arms, caressing his back and then ever so slowly her arms encircled his waist, as he felt her warm body against his. The sensation of her breasts on his back drove him mad from desire for his beloved. Her hands began a journey of their own over the hardness of his chest, but her scorching touch made him capture them in his and stop her torment on his aching flesh. He turned his head slightly to the side and backwards.

"You are pure temptation… I don't know how much longer I can resist you if you continue this torture on me, my love…" he whispered, but he managed to continue "I am afraid that it is imperative for me to take my leave…"

"So, you are so anxious to leave me here, all alone… Do you feel so tired of me already?..." she teased him as she squeezed his arms, pressing her forehead against his back.

"No!... It's not that my sweet… I just don't… I'm afraid I would… I would hurt you or our baby if we are to continue our little… activity." he answered, bending his head to kiss her hands reverently.

Marianne swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to find the courage and finally show him what she really wanted. She just couldn't stay alone one more night. Every single evening, when it was time for Erik to leave her estate, she would escort him outside and they would devour one another until he would find the strength and finally leave her in her misery.

However, tonight wouldn't be one of those nights. "Erik…" she breathed heavily "Oh Erik, my Erik, I haven't felt so good since we parted. My dear man, it's the first time since I have known I am pregnant with your child that I feel him so calm…"

At the sound of the word 'him', Erik turned her in his arms and embraced her fully.

"Him?" he whispered, lowering his forehead to touch it against hers. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"I really don't know. It has just occurred to me, that it will be a boy." Marianne sighed, relishing the security of his strong embrace. She pulled her head back and their eyes met, saying all that words could never express. The intensity of that bright green gaze upon her set her pulse to a dull thud. They just did not need to say anything; words would be so tedious and worthless in order to confess the passion they shared. It was now in Marianne's hand to decide if they would part or not. A few moments passed before she finally managed to utter one single word.

"Stay."

* * *

S2: I did it! I uploaded the chapter (after I spend my day struggling with 


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Did you miss us? We have surely missed you and we would like to apologize for the long absence. It's entirely S2's fault!!! However, we hope that this chapter will leave you, shall we say… satisfied with its content?

**S1** Girls, we're just watching the Phantom for the umpteenth time and I can tell you right now…. There are so many allusions in this chapter to Erik's powerful thighs that I for one was compensated for the long delay in Maria's update (HINT!)

**S2:** _looks down shamefully _I know …. errr..

**S1:** Error?

**S2:** Too much work… errrr…

**S1:** Erratic?

**S2:** But I couldn't concentrate… errrrr…

**S1:** ERIK?!?

**S2:** OK, it's my fault!

**S1:** OH Erik!

**S2:** While S1 basks in post "Down Once More" glory, in answer to SawyerBabe I should inform you that we are both writing this fic but Anna is the one who does all the editing.

**S1:** Yes, she is Greek and proud of it. And she tortures me a lot, especially when she gets all excited when writing about Erik's powerful, strong, muscular trunk-like thighs.

**S1 & S2:** Anyway, we have so many questions for all of you girls and we would be more than happy if you could answer some of them:

1- How is it possible that any woman on the face of this earth would choose Raoul over Erik?

2- Why is Raoul a better singer than Erik especially with a noose around his neck?

3- Why doesn't Raoul try to break free during the dungeon scene when Erik ties him so loosely against the portcullis?

4- Why does Raoul sing a reprise of "Primadonna" while he explains his cunning plan to Christine down at the chapel?

5- What is the symbolization behind the deer running in the meadow when Raoul-senior is driven to the cemetery?

6- What is the symbolization behind the man with a wooden leg walking outside of the Opera House?

7- Why did Erik tie Piangi up with a chair-leg around his neck?

8- Whatever happened to MJ Mod and Olga?

9- Why does Christine faint when she sees the manequin? We would be delighted to see something similar!

10- Whatever happened to our flamer? KRISTIN, where are you?!?!? We are missing reviews!

OK, enough with the questions. We should let you read on and inform you that the next chapter is not going to be a smutty one (almost) so it will come to you sooner (if S2 collaborates)

Warning!!! Warning!!! All minors get out of here now!!! Explicit smut scenes coming up… Enjoy!!!

And now, without further ado, we present Erik; the one who stayed.

**

* * *

Chapter 55**

Erik closed the door behind him, watching the woman who had captured his heart move like a vision in the dim, soft light of her bedroom. Only a few candles were lit, giving him the chance to admire her curvaceous figure moving slowly the room. He locked the door and moved towards her. Marianne stood in front of her vanity set and watched him through the mirror as he moved towards her, taking in his large manly form as he approached her. With a slight grin on her lips, she looked at herself in the mirror and started removing the clips which held her curls securely in place.

She wondered if her heart would ever stop pounding whenever he entered a room or upon hearing his deep, smooth voice. His presence exuded strength and elegance, making her wish never to take her eyes off of him. Even if she acknowledged the fact that the thoughts invading her mind were sinful, she couldn't care less at the mere sight of him. Erik Destler was indeed an irresistible man.

He came to a halt, standing behind her as he sensed he was being drawn by her enchanting presence, feeling the heat of her body radiating between them. Marianne gazed at his dark, green eyes sparkling in the candle light like stars in the night sky, as she continued the task at hand, heat flowing though her body, feeling as if his warm breath was burning her on her bare shoulder. His soft touch was overwhelming; warm hands were now caressing both of her shoulders, releasing a torrent of emotions within her.

"Allow me." he whispered against her ear, immediately settling to nibble on her earlobe. She tried to suppress a moan, failing miserably. However, she couldn't help but lock eyes with him through the mirror, watching him undoing her hair, his intense gaze upon her image. He released the heavy curls down her back, not being completely concentrated at his chore, kissing the creamy flesh of her shoulders every now and then.

Although her state imposed on him the idea of a fragile doll standing before him, with her long, chestnut hair flowing on her back, her large eyes and her smooth, white skin, while her vivid, dare he say, provoking gaze uncovered before him the passionate woman within the flawless porcelain exterior.

Erik caressed her hair and shoulders, but unsatisfied by the minor contact between them, he embraced her, his hands sliding around her waist from behind, pulling her against him, as at the same time he closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair invading his senses. Marianne placed her hands over his, relishing his embrace which seemed to be long forgotten. She lifted her right arm up and around his neck as she seemed to wish to bring him even closer to her, if that was possible.

Pressed against him, with the fingers of her hand buried in his thick hair, Marianne leaned her head in order to give him better access to her neck. He couldn't help but continue looking at her through the mirror, unable to keep his eyes off of her, feeling her beauty captivating him. Yet, there was so much more than that; her intelligence, her spirit, her passion, the sparkle in her luminous eyes, had ignited a raging fire in his soul, making him feel trapped, but without the desire to escape from her sweet imprisonment.

Watching him through heavy eyelids as he devoured her flesh with his fiery kisses, made her heart race and her pulse quicken. She would normally look away from his burning gaze, but she found the raw passion in his eyes engulf her; the desire they both had for each other was undeniable and she had no intention to stop his fierce attack. He was still wearing his white mask which gave him a strange air of mystery and charm; however Marianne considered it a barrier between them. It should be taken off, nothing should exist between her and her man. She lifted her right arm and caressed the masked side of his face, turning her eyes to look at him directly.

"Erik… Take it off… For me. I don't want this on your handsome face right now…" she whispered in a low voice, filled with passion.

Erik smiled a bitter smile, following her order hesitantly. However he couldn't deny her anything; she could do whatever she wanted with him, he didn't care. He just couldn't live without her any more. His heart skipped a beat when Marianne still pursued his gaze with hers, seemingly waiting to see him without the porcelain piece on his face.

Her eyes, filled with all the love she felt pouring from her very soul, searched his passionately. "I don't want you to wear this around me." she uttered decisively, turning her head to look at his deep, green eyes. "This is the man I love."

He felt the heavy warmth spreading all over his body until he was completely filled by it, wishing nothing more than just to kiss her.

His eyes locked with hers as he continued to stare intently at her, a fierce glow in his gaze. Then he leaned, pressing his lips against hers. His tongue quickly worked its way into her mouth, all the while electric shocks rippling through her body. He swallowed a groan, his hands becoming even bolder, when he sensed that every barrier of shyness between them existed no more. His right hand was holding her head firmly in place as he trailed kisses on the sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder, while the other one traveled all over her torso.

Marianne succumbed to his touch with each passing minute, surrendering herself to this amazing man. Wherever his fingers traced, she arched to meet them. She was maddening him with her response to his touches; every sensation caused the hunger and the need in her to grow.

He ran his lips down her neck, slowly allowing his tongue to caress the curve of her nape, while her sighs encouraged him to proceed. Her eyes fluttered open, fixing her gaze with his, however he didn't allow her to retreat; instead, he gently lifted her head and captured her lips with his.

"I love you." the words were lost against her lips, as it was impossible to keep this pace any longer. Feeding from the sweetness of her mouth, he teased her even further by suckling her bottom lip, until he plunged his tongue into her mouth, deciding to deepen the kiss. Marianne moaned louder, demanding his lips on hers.

As much as they both wanted to rush each other and let the passion consume them, giving into the fire that burned inside, they chose to try each other's patience. Feeling the straining erection in his trousers and gazing her figure leaning against him, Erik drew in a quick breath trying to control himself, as visions of her beautiful body intruded his head.

Watching them both in the mirror, he reached up and stroked the rounded curve of Marianne's left breast, causing her to moan deep in her throat. His other arm, secured around her, made the contact between them impossible to bear.

His rough kiss left her heart racing and her legs giving in under the desire deep within her. She refused to leave his arms and to turn her head away from him as he was holding her firmly, breathing against her face as he returned the kiss, probing his tongue between her parted lips.

Her eyes closed, she sailed away in a journey of sensation, lost in his touch. She was grinding her bottom against his growing arousal. His assault left her breathless and wanting for more when he returned his attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear, shivering in excitement. She had always desired Erik's touch; however the pregnancy seemed to have seriously affected her reaction to his caresses on the sensitive parts of her body.

Marianne felt free and deliberated, driven into a frenzy of wantonness just by inhaling his masculine scent, having his strong arms around her, realizing how immediate the reaction of her body to his soft, moist lips was. Bending down again, he kissed her neck and a melting wave of pleasure flooded her body.

No denying, Marianne was a gorgeous woman, but witnessing the sight before his eyes, he couldn't help but swallow a groan when he imagined he would soon remove her clothing, piece by piece. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation of the moment they would be joined once again. He moved his hands upwards, caressing her torso lightly, until he cupped her ample breasts. She pushed herself against him when the tips of his fingers brushed over her sensitive nipples, watching her melt with desire as he continued squeezing both of the round orbs in his hands.

She fit perfectly in his embrace and he was determined not to part from her ever again. Erik couldn't get enough of her, tasting her every way he could, feeling a complete man just by having her in his arms.

"Oh Erik… Please…" another moan of wanton approval escaped her lips, expressing her primal urges that only he could release in her.

The mere sound of her voice gave him the encouragement he needed to kiss her harder. Wicked thoughts invaded his mind as he found the buttons to the top of her dress. He found he was breathing heavily himself and his erection swelled in his trousers.

Ever so slowly, he unbuttoned the first button, making her suffering grow. Marianne let him unbutton her dress slowly, one button after another, initiating an urgent exploration. She fixed her eyes on his as he undid the bodice, his hands resting on her shoulders briefly before sliding the material off of her body and down her arms, feeling his lips following its path; the skirt of the dress followed, pooling down her feet onto the floor, leaving her only in her chemise, her body almost visible through the delicate, thin material.

A new rush of warmth rose across her neck to her temples; however she made no attempt to stop him. Their eyes locked, never leaving each other's gaze, even when Erik started to touch her again, his fingers moving upward along her thighs. He brought her back to his chest and slid his hand inside her chemise, cupping her hot globe, as his other arm held her firmly against his body.

Lightheaded by his touch, Marianne closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of his large palms to bring her body to life, making no attempt to resist his seduction as she arched her back releasing a long moan.

The sounds his beloved made caused by his ministrations, were eliciting in him emotions he only felt when he was with her. The mere sight of his loved one in his arms, trusting herself, surrendering herself completely and utterly to him, made him love her even more than he could have imagined; for Erik, Marianne's beauty ran both inside and out.

His long fingers scorched a path along her overly sensitized flesh. A slow erotic grin covered Erik's face with a touch of evil emanating from it. Marianne breathed rapidly, shallowly wandering what was about to happen next.

"Let me give you pleasure…" he whispered huskily, all the while nibbling on the tender flesh. She watch him as if in a haze, as he grabbed her shoulders tenderly, disentangling himself from her, however before panic had time to hit her mind, Marianne saw he was only trying to remove her chemise from her body. Her legs trembled as she complied. Being so exposed was both frightening and thrilling at the same time.

The sight before her made Marianne's face turn crimson red; Erik still fully dressed behind her, almost completely, naked form. He couldn't help but notice her embarrassment, so he bent to whisper in her ear as he took her in his arms again.

"Beautiful…" he exhaled behind her, his hot breath scorching her flesh and her soul. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." he continued wooing her.

His large hand found its way southwards, his fingers discovering her most sensitive spot. He caressed the junction of her thighs over the fabric, finding the wetness of her excitement. At the mere contact, Marianne arched her body in a frenzy of yearning, leaning against Erik while struggling to stay on her feet.

Resting her head back on his shoulder, she watched his hands mapping her body. However, all sense of shyness had long been gone; his hand had already found its way in her undergarment furtively. She leaned her head on his shoulder as his fingers began an exploration which pushed her almost over the edge.

His fingers had finally found what they had been searching for; her legs slightly open, she arched her hips to his dexterous fingers. His other hand traveled up the silkiness of her body to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it.

Erik growled deep in his throat, the swelling of his engorged flesh almost unbearable in the confinements of his trousers. For all the time they had been apart, he had never spent a single night without pondering on their moments together. Now, it was time to make up for all those long, torturous nights and he decided to take it slow, even if it would kill him.

His fingers immediately found Marianne's erect nub, and while she was wriggling in his embrace, he teased her over and over. She pushed back against him, her eyes emanating the growing desire caused by his ministrations.

He pressed himself firmly against her buttocks, moving back and forth until the friction between them made him groan in pleasure and discomfort. He continued encircling her swollen nub with his deft fingers. Marianne looked at him through hooded lids, but she had the chance to notice the tiny pulse along his neck that always throbbed when he was excited. That sent her over the edge and she purposefully continued to rub her bottom against his thick hardness.

"My little minx." he teased her, just as she was teasing him with her movements. "I will get my revenge… later…" his voice whispered, laden with promise.

He entered a finger, sliding it easily into her softness, teasing her, making her cry out from the sweet torment. Marianne moaned in her throat, her head tilted back on his shoulder, until she felt him enter a second finger, eliciting small whimpers of pleasure from her, incoherent yet entirely understood by him. His erection was pressed against her, the fabric of his clothes rough against her smooth skin. Her hand traveled down to meet his and she pressed his fingers deeper into her, while her other hand slipped up to curve behind his neck for support, as she felt she was going to lose her senses from the intense pleasure he was granting her, moving restlessly against him.

Her ever so bold action, made him groan and increase his rhythm. With heightened senses alert, spasms wracked her body, as he felt her pulsating core clenching around his fingers. He allowed her a few seconds to regain her breathing, and when the intensity subsided, his fingers left her and he finally turned her around to grasp her tightly, making her melt into his arms with his kiss.

He picked her up in his strong arms, carrying her like precious, fragile china, laying her on her bed. "My love…" he murmured sensually, his eyes glowing with adoration. As he kissed her, he could feel the heat pouring from her towards his body. His large hand traveled down her body, in one long caress from her neck, across her stomach, ceasing at her round belly for a brief moment, and ending his journey to her legs, an action as if were reassuring himself that she was real.

Marianne breathed heavily as his lips were kissing every part of her upper body, making her shiver with excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he caught her lips in a soulful kiss. As he began removing himself from her embrace, she let out a moan of protest, and followed him sitting on the edge of the bed. There was still another matter, of him being fully clothed.

Erik stood before her inquiring gaze and removed his jacket; they locked eyes, their breathing almost frantic from the loss of their contact. She got off the bed in an effort to assist him in removing his clothing.

Untying his cravat, she unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, revealing his wide sternum. She stood on her toes, kissing the sensitive piece of flesh lightly, making him moan in anticipation. He continued unbuttoning his shirt, and she could swear that every button that was unbuttoned sounded like a silent promise made between their lust and the discipline that tempered their desire, until she could finally remove it off of his broad shoulders, her fingers caressing the hard muscles of his arms, lustfully kneading and kissing his masculine chest.

Taking her face into both hands, Erik turned her head slightly and moved less than a breath away, pausing ever so briefly to relish in their mutual passion. Touching his lips softly to hers, brushing them in a circular motion, made them feel as if they were jolted by lightning. They breathed in as one, both their impassioned breaths relishing their desire until they kissed deeply, powerfully, as if life and soul pasted from the contact of their mouths.

Energy flowed between their bodies and their souls, coursing through the union of their hands and fingers. They moved even closer, appearing to surrender to the magnetic attraction of the kiss, only to back away slightly and move their heads opposite each other again. This time shallow breaths became entangled with the voice of uncontrollable passion as their bodies were bursting with the evidence of their shared arousal.

With sounds of immense pleasure while they kissed each others necks, his hands encircled her waist once again, stopping their course at the small of her back, while he moved close enough to feel her inviting warmth.

Ever so lightly did her fingers caress the marred side of his face, starting from his strong jaw line, before she brought her hands up to explore his tender flesh and the taught muscles of his chest. She pulled away from his neck only to put her lips on the softness of his skin. She ran her tongue over his chest, circling each one of his nipples, making him hiss between clenched teeth. Satisfied from the reaction her touch had upon him, she proceeded with her ministrations as she became consumed with insatiable hunger to taste all of him.

Pulling her up again, his mouth claimed hers, making her jolt when his tongue reached out to taste her lips, coaxing and tempting her. An immediate explosion of sensations and desire passed through them at the mere contact of skin against skin. The feeling of her bare breasts rubbing against his chest made him growl, and his mouth devoured hers. Her tongue met his, her stomach in knots as he began exploring her body with his hands.

Without thought, she did as he silently asked, opening herself to him, melting against his bare chest, as an instant throbbing began to pulse at the juncture of her thighs once more. She locked her fingers in his thick hair, and pulled him closer, the craving inside her building with each passing minute. Their hips touched and she felt the evidence of his most basic desire press against her soft flesh. They were more than ready for what came after kissing.

He deepened the kiss to the point of wild need, his hands around her back, pulling her flush against him, smashing her gentle form into his hard one. His kiss became voracious, devouring her mouth as her mind was floating in a vivid, colorful cloud and the sound of his harsh breathing invaded her heightened senses.

His hands slid inside her undergarment, his fingertips teasing her inner thighs. A soft moan escaped her lips when he found her most sensitive spot coated with moisture once again. He nipped on her bare shoulder, a growl of satisfaction coming from deep inside his throat caused by the effect his ministrations had on her. However, he was caught by surprise when he felt her little hand sliding down the outer side of his powerful thighs, finally cupping his straining shaft and caressing it with squeezing movements. She softly stroked him over his trousers, feeling him getting harder. Erik felt his blood rushing through his veins, his breathing harsh and uneven as he pressed himself even more against her hand.

Marianne unbuttoned his trousers and reached in for his hardness; she took him into her hand and began to work on it with steady motion. At the feel of her hand on his flesh, Erik growled. As she slowly stroked him, he began letting himself go under her touch, moaning in pleasure.

Even though it was a difficult decision to make, he removed from her only momentarily to throw away his trousers which he felt were getting in their way.

Her breath caught in her throat as Marianne took in his large manly form standing before her in all his glory. She had become intoxicated by his soulful stare upon her that pushed away all inhibitions and provoked her emotions to run freely, aching for his touch.

He pulled her abruptly to his firm, lean body, thrusting his hips to emphasize his desire to pleasure her. Marianne ran her fingers through his hair, feeling secure in his tight embrace. Engaging her in a long, tender kiss, Erik brought them down onto the bed, cradling her carefully in his arms as they lay down, while his insatiable male hands were fondling her flesh urgently.

She placed her hands against his naked body, enjoying the strong muscular planes of his chest rippling beneath her fingertips. She began to trace slow, abstract patterns on his skin, digging her fingernails into his tough muscles.

Marianne heard him groan in approval and frustration, his hands caressing her hips, moving up her torso, ceasing their movements to rest on her belly momentarily, before finally coming to her tender breasts.

As she panted with excitement, he slowly pushed the undergarment over her hips and down her legs, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. He smiled down at her, his eyes feasting on her naked form, much like a perched man would do with water. His mouth attacked her neck once more, kissing and nibbling on the tender flesh.

"Erik…" his name escaped her lips as he dragged her over the edge and into insanity with another mind numbing kiss, the kind that made her knees weak and her resolves to disappear. He felt her shiver when he took her nipple into his mouth and started sucking on the nub hungrily.

Marianne's senses were set on fire and she was unable to resist any longer, reaching down between them to grasp his bulging erection in her hand. She ran her finger over the tip and then downwards, eliciting another of his delicious sighs from his lips.

That was almost his undoing, as he held her tightly, trying to control himself for a while longer, no matter how difficult it was. She gently pushed him onto his back, her hand never ceasing to caress him, rubbing him up and down.

As she stroked him slowly, she could feel the veins along his shaft's sides bulging and throbbing as though they would burst. She increased the rhythm, pumping him with one hand, while her other hand cupped and gently squeezed his sensitive sacks. His face was intense with pleasure, his eyes hot as they peered into hers. Marianne felt her body begin to tighten, the tender flesh between her legs moistening.

Never leaving his engorged manhood, Marianne began kissing his broad chest, concentrating on his nipples. His fingers tangled in her hair, he enjoyed her passionate touch, moaning deeply. While she moved down his lean body, she looked up at him wondering about the effects of her actions, but his moans and the way he stroked her hair were reassuring her of his state, his head thrown back on the pillow, his eyes shut and breathing coming out in labored gasps.

Leaning further down his powerful frame, she relished the feel of his thick muscular thighs, grasping him steadily and lapped across the sensitive head enjoying the texture, tasting him as she proceeded. Sliding her lips over his throbbing erection, Erik's whole body stiffened and he let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

Quite pleased with his reaction, Marianne repeated the tantalizing movement of her lips over and over again, making him gasp even louder this time. Erik hissed between clenched teeth, grasping her hair as she drew him further into her mouth. She explored with her tongue every expanse of skin, teasing him until no spot was spared.

Unbelievable waves of delight cursed though his entire body, just at the ministration she was granting him up and down his swollen flesh. Upon hearing his delightful sounds of pleasure, Marianne moved faster, her ministrations sending chills down his spine, sliding her lips along his shaft, improvising as she twirled her tongue over his thick hardness. Her satisfaction grew by each passing second, wishing nothing more than to pleasure him in every possible way.

She could hear his breathing getting heavier, his movements becoming erratic against her. She wanted to extend his pleasure, but he pulled her away. "Stop!" he pleaded with her, heat dripping from his voice, dragging her back up to him with hands that were rough with the intensity she had caused in him. Marianne felt lightheaded, when he got like this, fierce but tender.

Wild with passion, his mouth claimed hers as he swiftly rolled her underneath his heated body. He broke the kiss only to try to compose himself; Marianne met Erik's hungry eyes. It took all of his will power to keep from rushing over and taking her right that moment.

He bent his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan as she closed her eyes, feeling his lips over it, suckling gently. Her fingers left the sheet and laced into his hair behind his head, urging him closer. His mouth moved from one breast to the other, ravishing both with his tongue, teeth and lips. Her body arched against his, feeling faint from his onslaught.

His hands moved swiftly to her wrists, forcing them over her head, pinning her under him. His thighs opened hers, trying to be very careful as to not harm her with his weight in any way. From her neck to her breasts, to her belly, he missed nothing, kissing and licking voraciously.

Marianne felt as if she were a puppet under his magical spell. Every motion she made was in response to his touch and lips. She offered no resistance when he leaned over and took her erect nipple into his mouth. He traced his lips back to the sensitive spot on the crook of her neck, making her whole body tingle, while he spread her legs apart putting his thigh between them. Erik swallowed a groan when he pressed his rigid shaft against her leg, a desperate need growing inside him, screaming for more.

He moved down her torso, his tongue laving and his teeth nibbling on her skin poking into her navel, and then rushing down between her thighs. Her hands grasped the sheets as she watched him spread her legs apart; her breath was sucked from her body as she felt his fingers opening her. His warm breath blew over the delicate skin before he lowered his head, his lips nibbling on the edges of her womanhood, followed by his tongue which bathed her with its warmth.

Once again, Erik's fingers found their way to her softness, as he started to pump them in and out, his thumb slowly roaming circles over her sensitive bud, which was sending shivers through her body. Marianne began to rock in the rhythm set by his skillful fingers.

He leaned closer and drew in the scent of her love, savoring her, permitting her natural smell to upset his senses like warm honey. At the same time, his fingers had gone from light touches to more intense and deeper movements, sending waves of excitement through her body. Her breathing erratic, she lifted her hips in an invitation for him to explore her deeper, while her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him towards her.

For a brief moment, Erik raised his head and saw her head pressed back into the thick pillows, anticipating the rush of his kiss and touch of his fingers. He didn't want anything else but to taste all that she would be willing to offer him, dipping his tongue deeply into her silken secret.

A deep moan of satisfaction floated from her mouth as she lifted herself to him, pressing towards the source of her delight. Suddenly, he felt her tense and her back arched as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her, her body shuddering with the most incredible, tingling sensations imaginable.

He drank from her essence, as his powerful arms cradled her thighs. When he felt satisfied, he held her waist, trailing a path of wet kisses up her stomach, as he reached for her breasts. He reclaimed her mouth in a long, drugging kiss.

Marianne felt as if she were floating on a cloud. She looked at him through heavy eyelids, holding him tight to her embrace. He was so masculine, sensuous and yet so sensitive and caring. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back, as he now savagely devoured her mouth. Reaching down between them, Marianne curled her fingers around his bulging erection. All that time apart from each-other, she felt incomplete without him; now, her wishes had all come true and she wanted nothing more than to be taken by him, to be wrapped in intense passion that only Erik could offer her.

Erik gazed at her hazel eyes, his hands firmly planted on the mattress on either side of her chest with only his throbbing shaft making contact with her skin he began to tease her with slow shallow strokes, tantalizing her just as she had teased him with her tongue. She moaned in discontent as he denied her what she wanted the most. However, she needed all of him, arching her body to unite her aching core with his flesh.

They kissed lightly at first, then progressively moved closer to the power of the passion that pulled them to each-other, mouth devouring mouth with a new sense of urgency. His hand tightened on her hips, pulling her waist towards him, his erection finally sliding into her. She gasped as she felt every inch of his shaft penetrate her pulsating core. Marianne moaned loudly as he pushed his cock deep inside of her.

He had almost forgotten how warm she was, the tightness of her inner muscles wrapped around him, molding to accommodate his aroused flesh, forming a perfect fit. She felt unbelievably good beneath him. The moans they exchanged spoke the language of love, begging and pleading to continue toward completion.

He held her by her hips and began slamming his pelvis into hers, pumping into her with deep measured strokes. She was taken aback when he reached for her hands, grasping them abruptly and pinning them above her head. Erik smirked mischievously when he heard her cries of elation. With eyes rolled back, she shuddered beneath his pounding. Her mouth opened to moan, to gasp, but all that came out were incomprehensible sounds of pure ecstasy.

Marianne squirmed beneath him, arching her body in a frenzy of yearning, meeting every single one of his powerful thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist with her feet against his firm buttocks, pushing him down, urging him to exert more force.

"Oh Erik…" she moaned, "I don't think I can last much longer…"

At the sound of her revelation, Erik growled deeply and brought his hand between them, only to grant her the fulfillment she desperately desired; then, his fingers were on her, the tips teasing the painful point of desire between her folds of ecstasy. The moment they played over the hard nub, Marianne gasped in need, her whole body tensed.

They began to blend simultaneously, both engulfed in passionate waves; the sounds of their pleasure, the smells of their intimacy, the touches of their passion, made him continue to thrust in her deeply, pounding against her with gentle strength.

Every beat of his heart thundered in his ears like a volcano exploding; every single cell of his body was alive. He continued rubbing her most sensitive spot as he glided in and out of her softness.

A feeling of fullness started to take over her senses, as she could feel her body rising toward another climax. Looking upon the heated expression on her lovely face, he furiously started pumping. With each thrust, incredible sensation shot through her. She just wanted him to go on forever.

"Please, Erik… I cannot bear it…" she whispered.

"What is it, mon cher... what is it you cannot bear?" he teased her as he slowed his pace a little. Sweat had dampened his chest; she could smell his intoxicating, masculine odor filling her nostrils. With each slow thrust, incredible sensations shot through her.

With a gentle rocking motion, his hard shaft slid in and out of her slick walls. The friction was nearly unbearable as he could feel himself about to erupt with each thrust, clenching his teeth at each voracious movement.

They wandered in a frenzy of passion which blinded them of the reality they escaped together. They were lost in a storm of intense excitement, a chaos of ecstasy.

The sensation of her body squeezing his cock was enough to send him over the edge. Marianne on the other hand, opened her mouth to let out a long, loud moan of utter rapture. As spasms shook her entire body, she kept repeating his name. Every pore of her skin tingled and deep inside, her heart stopped, as she exploded beyond belief.

As her body convulsed and her inner muscles contracted against his rigid flesh, he continued to drive it within her, pushing her limits to new thresholds.

"Oh Erik... again..." she barely had the time to utter the words as a second orgasm crashed upon her.

He watched her let herself go once more, her walls quaking and tightening around him.

"Now Erik!" she shouted, locking eyes with him, as passion engulfed her. Unable to resist any longer, Erik let out a loud and feral growl as he surrendered to his own release, spilling his seed deep within her, all kinds of emotions exploding and pouring through him.

Finally spent, he carefully rolled to his side, bringing her with him, holding her tightly in his arms. They lay there, tangled, for what seemed to them like endless moments. Marianne curled against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she sighed contentedly.

"My angel" he whispered tenderly, before kissing her forehead.

"My angel" she replied, covering protectively her palm against his heart.

"I am no angel…" Erik resisted her, but tightened his arm around her.

"Oh no… you are. You are my angel, and no matter what happens, you always will be."

Erik felt as if everything had finally fallen into place. He swallowed the knot in his throat, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She had shown him what it was to love. He had found his heart again… and gave it to her freely. She had given him hope and pure, unconditional love.

Nothing else mattered when she lay in his arms, her body molding perfectly with his. He turned his head, gazing at her lovingly. They faced each other, their hands still exploring each other's flesh. Their bodies seemed sated, however their emotions still wanted more from one another.

She didn't know how long they held each other before he captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss; desire still lingered between them. The night was still young…

Ever so lightly did Erik kiss the soft, delicate skin of her neck, commencing his game of seduction once more. Marianne smiled; she was home, in his arms at last.

* * *

OH ERIK! 


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Hello! Long time no see! Anyway, we've missed you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 56**

Erik was propped on one elbow, sweeping her sleeping form with his gaze. A soft smile was drawn on her lips and she appeared as tranquil as she had never been before his eyes, lying beside him and looking so sweet and delectable. He couldn't get enough of her, as he seemed to try and make up for all the lost time that had passed between them.

Gazing at her lovely features, he couldn't help but think that they should always be together from that day forward; parting from her again would surely proved to be unbearable for his existence. After all the time they had been apart, he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't stand the thought of losing her; he wasn't a complete man without her.

Marianne was a vision lying there next to him, her long hair spilled on the white pillow and her little hand covering her belly protectively. The sight of his beloved future wife overwhelmed Erik. He had always expected his soul would remain lonely for the rest of his days, each day of his life a continuous effort to accept his lonesome fate.

The fearsome feeling had not escaped him even when his heart had started beating for his young "protégé", Christine; the one, he had once thought had been sent from above to save him from his solitude. However, little did he know that relationships didn't work that way. Of course, he had always recognized his own inexperience in the field and had decided to follow his instincts.

Erik would never regret the fact that he had followed his instincts, even when they had proven him wrong. Three years ago, alone and abandoned by everyone; especially by the woman whom he had thought to be the love of his life, the instinct of survival prevailed in him and he had decided to start anew; to start a life, far away from the people who haunted him. He had never thought of returning to Paris, since he believed that all the magnificent metropolis had to offer to him were pain and misery.

Pondering upon past, caused his heart to ache upon recalling all of the painful memories connected to his old life, however bright rays of hope shone in his soul at the mere sight of Marianne.

Never had he hoped he could have such an amazing woman in his life. Marianne was an unexpected gift just when he had abandoned all hope to find any sort of love and companionship. Surprisingly, that was exactly what he had dreamt of, a true, honest and faithful companion in his life. Erik had been alone for the better part of his life and now his heart swelled with pride and true love for his beloved.

No one else had ever tried to protect him as much as this wonderful woman; with gritted teeth he repressed the surging knot in his throat, as his emotions flooded his whole being. His family's future as well as his own appeared more than hopeful before his eyes.

He ran his hand along the length of her body, his fingertips following a seemingly random pattern. Marianne stirred, waking from the soft touch of his fingers, her smile widening as she recalled her surroundings.

He proceeded with slow movements; Marianne opened her eyes slowly, locking her gaze with his. Taking in his features, an ocean of emotions reflected in his eyes, she exhaled contentedly reaching up to caress his marred cheek. It always started like this for her; once she inhaled his fresh masculine smell, the rest of her senses could not help but become part in his game of seduction. The sight of his beloved face, defined cheeks, the sweet perfection of his lips and those eyes… those clear green-blue eyes that beckoned her to swim in their pools… his form radiating masculinity, as she took in his abroad shoulders and safe inviting muscular arms.

She didn't utter a single word, allowing her eyes to convey all that she had in her heart. Marianne watched him as his hand barely made contact with her flesh, causing her to feel a familiar tingle between her legs.

His hands started fluttering around the front of her body and Marianne whimpered looking directly at him, while her eyes turned from smoky brown to fire coal hot as his hands were now grazing her body, playing with the supple tantalizing flesh of her heaving breasts. He brushed his fingertips against her face, up her arms, over her heaving breasts, flicking over her distended nipples, over her lips, onto her round belly and into her navel. He held one breast in each hand and rubbed the nipples with his thumbs. His mouth settled hungrily on one breast and then the other, feeling the blunt tips harden beneath his tongue, suckling on them gently as her hands found the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place.

Once again he kissed his way up her neck to finally claim her mouth, sliding his tongue between her parted lips. She teased him with her tongue, feeling his arousal swell against her stomach, opened her mouth, touching his tongue with hers, inviting him in.

The kiss went on until she pulled away, leaving them both breathless. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath, watching his eyes as she slowly removed the sheet covering the rest of her body.

"My sweet, beautiful Marianne…" he whispered, his voice full of passion. His hand moved steadily between her legs and found her centre already wet for him. "What is it that you want, my love?" he murmured directly into her ear, his voice melodious, smooth and deep, making her weak at the knees.

"You know what I want… you know what we both want…" Marianne sighed, the sound of her sweet voice encompassing him.

He smiled and proceeded caressing her. She arched her back, trying to draw him closer to her. Erik wanted her even more now; he needed her touch, her taste, her smell. He felt her small fingers on his neck, sliding down his chest, down his stomach. Her fingers were hot, causing him to gasp at her touch. He groaned with pleasure when she stroked his already rigid shaft, scorching him with her hands, an intense sensation that Erik enjoyed immensely.

He proceeded once again southwards, making her quiver with titillating thrills, she felt his tongue between her thighs flicking and playing there, causing her legs feel weak and shaky. Leaning down, he tasted her, intoxicated by her sweet fragrance, causing her to moan and swallowing her nectar hungrily. He found her hard knot and swirled his tongue around it, sucking as she bucked against him. Erik knew she was enjoying it by the way her soft moans were getting louder and louder. She had to bite her lip a few times to refrain from screaming, when he worked his fingers into her slick wetness.

However, she tried to control herself and finally made the difficult decision to pull his head up.

"I need you Erik…" she whispered, surrendering to his whim. "I need you inside me…"

He growled deep in his throat, as her simple yet so naughty invitation, almost pushed him over the edge. He trailed a path of wet kisses up her body, until he captured her lips in a soulful kiss.

Marianne caressed his broad, muscled chest, moving her hands to touch his scarred back with feather-like touch, when she decided to push him on his back. She straddled his thick, muscular thighs, placing her hands on his chest touching him lightly before she leaned down to kiss him passionately.

Erik raised his upper body as to encircle her into his embrace. She could feel his raging erection between them, teasing her senses beyond her limits. Marianne grasped his shoulders and moved downwards, until her full weight was pressed against him. His massive hardness was more than ready to enter her. Reaching down, she touched his cock and helped him guide it slowly into her.

Staring deeply in his eyes, she started rocking up and down, slowly at first but rapidly gaining momentum under the instructions of his hands as he guided her body. She moved on top of him, rocking, making him dizzy. He captured her lips with his in a long drugging kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he pushed into her. Both moaning with pure pleasure, Erik moved his hands over her flexing buttocks and thighs, then up to her breasts to rest there, while teasing them with his tongue. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him towards her.

Marianne let out a moan of excitement as she felt she could explode at that second, but Erik kept control of their movements so she could enjoy it longer, pushing his rigid shaft deeper and deeper within her.

Her hands were everywhere, clawing at his shoulders, scraping down his back, digging her nails into his flesh. Her breathing grew ragged and moans escaped her lips unwittingly. The pleasure was so intense Marianne realized that if he wouldn't stop quickly, she might actually…

And she did; her inner muscles clenched around his straining erection as the pulsating waves of pleasure flooded through her. He followed almost immediately, his world spinning and a long growl escaped his throat as he allowed himself to be consumed by the depth of their passion, hearing her cry out again in ecstasy.

They simply stayed there, in each-other's embrace, arms and legs entwined, trying to bring their breathing back under control. Still united as one, Erik brought them both to lie down on the mattress, as he placed her head on the pillow, watching her relax, both exhausted from the excitement they had shared. Leaning down, he kissed her lips tenderly and held her in his arms.

* * *

Some time later, Marianne and Erik entered the salon, feeling a little awkward for being so late for breakfast and expecting Raoul's inquisitive expression cast upon them both. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

Marianne turned to Louise who was standing by the door.

"Has the Viscount had his breakfast already?" Marianne inquired after her cousin.

"No, Mademoiselle. Monsieur Le Viscount is still in his chambers."

Marianne's eyes met Erik's, the expression on her face suddenly one of apprehension.

"Oh, I thought my cousin's recovery proceeded rather swiftly. Please Erik, we must check on him immediately!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the grant room towards the staircase.

Erik followed suit and a few moments later, he was knocking Raoul's bedroom door.

Soon, an incoherent mumble came as an answer to their knocking and Marianne stormed into the room looking frantically for her cousin. The same kind of noise came from beneath the bed's blankets.

"Raoul?..." Marianne murmured as she approached the bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

A hand emerged from under the covers, as Raoul tried to find the strength to make his appearance. Erik pulled the curtains of the room out of the way and opened a couple of windows so that the fresh morning air would enter the bleak room which smelled of alcohol. He could perfectly understand his fiancée's fears for her cousin's recovery, but on the other hand, Erik regarded the whole scene with discernment for Raoul's condition. It must have been terrible for the Viscount to watch helplessly as his world was capsizing before his eyes.

Marianne sat on the edge of the bed and took Raoul's hand in hers. He had his eyes closed, as the morning light was more than he could tolerate at that moment. His head was spinning and the moment he woke up, he realized the hammering of the splitting headache against his temples and the nausea in his stomach.

"How are you today cousin?" Marianne asked merely for the sake of it. The colour on his face gave away the real state he was in.

"Cousin…" Raoul answered with difficulty. "I think I need to rest some more if you do not mind…" he continued opening his eyes and shouting them almost instantly.

"Raoul, please. You need to eat something…" she looked at Erik who was standing before the bed. She had also noticed the empty liquor bottles laying scattered on the floor and on the nightstand.

A long sigh escaped Raoul's throat, as the only thing he wished for that moment was some peace and quiet. However, he couldn't merely dismiss his cousin and her fiancé, behaving like a spoilt little child. Thus, he tried to master all his strength to confront Marianne's almost motherly pressure.

"Marianne, all I need is some more sleep and I will be fine. I cannot possibly eat anything right now, I feel nauseated. I promise I will try and join you both later in the day." Raoul retorted, as a profound expression of apprehension was drawn on her face. He even managed to pull one of his arms from beneath the covers to squeeze her hand with his. She regarded him apprehensively unsure of what would be the right thing to say to him at that moment. She acknowledged the fact that he had drunk a lot the previous night; she could try to help him with the symptoms of nausea, but what could she possibly do about the burden in his heart?

"Raoul, I am afraid that Marianne is right. You do not have to join us or anyone else for that matter. You are more than welcome to stay in your room in much needed solitude. However, you need to eat some breakfast; I promise you it will help you feel better."

The blonde man turned his head to look at Erik and found the masked man regarding him with eyes full of understanding. Erik would never forget the desperate, pitiful state he had been in when Raoul had found him or the way the younger man had tried to make him come to his senses.

Marianne felt ever so grateful that Erik supported her opinion and she got up from the edge of the bed in order to summon a servant. Helpless between those two, Raoul closed his eyes again as the strong pounding in his head was almost unbearable.

He could hear Erik and Marianne whispering from the other side of the room, until a servant arrived with a tray full of apparently delicious dishes, yet revolting to his eyes at the moment.

The couple approached the bed in order to help him sit up; Marianne arranged the pillows behind his back and when he was ready, the tray was placed on his lap. Raoul averted his gaze and turned his head in disgust as the smell of the food penetrated his nostrils.

"Come Raoul, don't act childish! Try to eat something, for my sake…" Marianne pleaded.

He took some bites of the food in front of him and then drank some tea. "There. Now, can I lie down again Marianne?"

She smiled and took the tray from his lap. "I will leave it right here. Promise me you will try to eat something later."

Raoul nodded in the affirmative. "I hope to see you both this afternoon. Thank you for your concern, but I need some rest."

Marianne sighed and took his hand between hers. "As you wish, my dear cousin. Take a rest and we will see you later." She helped him lie on the bed and arranged the covers around him.

Erik merely nodded his head as he exited the room and Marianne stood by the door for a couple of seconds, a worried expression adorning her face. "Come my dear, let's leave him in peace." he whispered, as he took hold of her hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

"I am so worried about him, Erik. I certainly realize that it's still too soon for him to recover from all of the recent events, but I cannot bear to see him like this! He does not deserve it…" Marianne exclaimed, not sooner than they were away from Raoul's chambers.

"Please Marianne, make an effort to understand his condition." Erik tried to soothe her, as he encircled her waist with his arms. "He needs time. He has lost the love of his life…" he made a brief pause, swallowing hard, as the bitter memories of the past were all coming back.

"He had truly fought for Christine back at the dungeons of the Opera House. He was ready to die for her from my hands… That night your cousin did what a truly noble man would have done, had the woman he loved been in danger." he offered, squeezing Marianne in his arms, feeling as if he were holding on to a most valuable treasure.

He gazed deep into her loving eyes, cupping both sides of her face with his large palms. "That was the reason why I permitted them both to flee my house that night. However, Raoul was the one who helped me realize I had to fight for your love when I thought that everything was lost between you and me. I owe him my life, Marianne. He is truly a noble and worthy man."

Marianne lost herself inside the green pools that were his eyes. It was surely very difficult for a proud man such as Erik to admit that Raoul had been the one to teach him so much.

"Raoul was the one to help me not to lose you… We both owe him our happiness." Erik whispered as he leaned and captured her lips in the sweetest of kisses.

"I know I couldn't ever live without the love of my life. I cannot live without you Marianne." he declared, his voice full of emotion.

Marianne's heart melted, as she herself was melting in his embrace. This man never ceased to amaze her. She sighed a contented sigh and closed her eyes, feeling safe in his strong arms.

Lifting her gaze upwards, she locked eyes with him. "I love you Erik Destler."

"And I love you, love of my life."

* * *

"My dear, I think that this could be an opportunity for me to visit my estate." Erik said pausing for a little, as he took in Marianne's frowning expression upon hearing his words. "But it will be for the shortest amount of time, my love. I promise to return the soonest possible. Please, try to understand, I have to take care of some matters which need my attention."

"How can you leave me? Is my company so tedious to you already?" she teased him, as she approached his standing form, her eyes avoiding his.

A smile tugged at his lips. He closed the gap between them and took her in his embrace.

"You know very well that I cannot breathe without you, much less leave this house without you." he whispered against her pearly lips. "You are most welcome to join me, my Lady."

Marianne's breath caught in her throat at their proximity; it was always like this. Every time he was so close to her, every time he had his arms around her and his lips… All thoughts fled her mind and her gaze was fixed upon his lips. His perfect, kissable lips.

He took a taste of her own lips, reciprocating the desire he had seen in her eyes. It was an addictive flavor, he thought to himself, that instead of diminishing every time, made him want more and more. She parted her lips and Erik deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth, delving deeper into her rich flavor. Marianne laced her fingers behind his neck and moaned softly. A few moments later she broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Shall we?" he suggested, more to himself though, the fear of giving in to her spell more than obvious once more.

"Yes, my Lord." she responded, content in his embrace.

* * *

A few moments later, the couple was exiting the main door of the house.

Erik was more than pleased to take her with him, as it would be a good opportunity for them both, but especially for Marianne, to take their minds off of the garish images of the past few weeks.

Marianne summoned Gerard the butler and gave instructions upon her cousin's condition. She also informed the butler to communicate to Raoul that she and her fiancé would be back in the afternoon. However, she made it perfectly clear that if the Viscount's condition needed further care, she should be informed immediately in order to return to her mansion.

After hearing his mistress' instructions, Gerard headed to the stables. He had a carriage prepared and soon the couple was on its way to the Destler estate.

Marianne felt truly relaxed in Erik's embrace. Erik closed his eyes, deep feelings steering in him, feelings he had thought he would never feel again after his escape from Paris. And here he was now; the whole world in his arms and a family, his own family well on the way.

Marianne exhumed a fresh, clean fragrance which made him feel serene. Her beautiful eyes at times had the color of a vast, green meadow on a calm sunny day.

His fingers slipped under her chin and he turned her head to look at her. He had the urge to look into those beautiful eyes. Their lives were in a turning point, everything was about to change, everything had to change. Erik wasn't afraid of that upcoming change for he had already found what he had been looking for all his life; a true companion. He was a little nervous for Marianne's sake though. He hadn't any doubts regarding her devotion or her love, however Erik felt nervous about the way Marianne would handle this turn of events in their lives. During the past few weeks he had some thoughts on how they should handle this situation and then there was the issue of their marriage. Such a serious matter shouldn't be ignored or delayed much longer.

Marianne lifted her head to meet his eyes. His gaze scorched her and for a brief second she felt like a moth flying to its destruction in the heat of a fire. She didn't care about it though; she was more than eager to succumb to his every desire. Her breath became shallow as they were so close, so dangerously close.

He rested his forehead against hers and he pulled her closer to his body.

"I am so happy… We are together… Together at last… What more can a woman ask for?" Marianne pressed her nose to his and whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"A lifetime." he answered as he eased her back to the seat of the carriage. "I don't ask that much from you Marianne… Only a lifetime. Marry me Marianne! The soonest possible!"

She nodded furiously, kissing him everywhere all at once. A future, a bright future, like an adventure, was expecting them both. A long lifetime with Erik was truly something she could only have dreamt of.

Her bottom lip captured between his lips, Erik was thinking that her touch, her kisses felt the same, just as the first time he had held her in his arms. He felt he didn't really deserve Marianne, but he was willing to surrender completely and utterly to that amazing woman who had shown him unconditional trust. The last thought that crossed his mind was that she was a dream, a vision, a fair vision worth the risk to a heart he had guarded for too long.

Time flew quickly in each-other's arms and some time later, the carriage was entering the Destler estate. It had been quite a while since Marianne had visited Erik's house and now she was excited to see his home once more.

The moment the carriage took a turn to reach the front of the mansion, Marianne turned to Erik.

"Could we take a walk before we go into the house? Please?" she asked him with playful eyes.

"Why certainly, my love." he responded, while at the same time knocking a signal to the driver to stop.

He opened the door and helped Marianne out of the carriage. She took his hand and stepped out of the vehicle.

Erik offered his arm, smiling a knowing smile as Marianne accepted it happily. They proceeded into the green maze, walking by the tall bushy walls covered with versatile flowers. She squeezed his arm, sighing contentedly, feeling exhilarated for the first time in so long.

Reaching the centre of the maze, he guided her to sit on the bench in order to rest. They sat side by side, Marianne smiling widely upon remembering the first time they had been together in this magnificent, dreamy place. She recalled she had been subconsciously craving for his embrace and his kiss, struggling to resist the urge to press her body against his. That feeling had never left her senses, it would seem that she had known she was his ever since the first moment they had met.

As if he had sensed her feelings, Erik leaned closer, making her body and her heart quiver in anticipation of his touch. He lifted his hand, removing a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

He caressed her face with his large palms and exerted just enough pressure to pull her closer to him.

"What is the matter, my love?" he asked, his words a breath of whisper against her cheek.

"I am so overwhelmed by all these feelings… I thought I would never find anyone to love as much as I love you."

His heart swelled with love for the amazing woman in his arms. And if that wasn't enough, she continued.

"I love you Erik, I love you so much that I feel capable of confronting all the evil in the world in order to protect our family." she paused as Erik placed his palm over her round belly, caressing the spot softly. "It's you… I close my eyes and it's always you in my thoughts."

He came closer, and she was powerless to move, trapped welcomingly, warmly by his dark gaze.

Erik finally crushed her in his embrace, his arms silken bands of steel that made her soul sing.

"I adore you, my Marianne." his voice fell to a low murmur that set her heart aglow.

"Light of my life! To this day, I still cannot believe I have you here in my arms. It is as if it is not real and it will not be real until you are in my life and share it with me. I cannot wait for you to be my wife. I will not lose you again. You brought true meaning and real beauty into my existence."

"I'll always be here for you Erik. You will not have to be alone ever again…" she brought her hand up to cup his masked cheek, "my wonderful, handsome Erik… Believe in us!"

"I do, I do believe in us. I promise to make you happy, to make our family happy. I will love you and protect you, I would never be able to forgive myself if something had happened to you or our child…"

Marianne held him tightly and caressed his hair tenderly. "Please Erik, let us leave all these memories behind us."

"You are right." he agreed, capturing her lips with his in a deep, drugging kiss. Marianne moaned as he crushed her against his body, his tongue invading her mouth and conquering her senses.

Time flew quickly in each other's embrace, until Erik decided it was time to head back into the house. Vincent, the butler of the Destler estate appeared happy to see his master and the Duchess entering the mansion together again.

Erik ordered lunch to be prepared for them and insisted upon Marianne having some rest until the time of the meal. He escorted her to the upper floor and into his bedroom, where he discreetly let her sleep for a little while.

In the meantime, he retreated to his study. He hadn't had the opportunity to be with himself as of late. He felt literally like a fish out of water as he had been alone for the better part of his life, he had had only himself to depend on and only himself to consider. That was really the first time in his life he had to decide on someone else other than himself… he was a family man now. He would be a husband and a father sooner that he would realize it.

Strangely enough, he didn't feel intimidated by the realization of his current situation. On the contrary, he felt excited and anxious to begin his new life with Marianne.

He hadn't had the chance to speak to Raoul yet, but he knew he would have to take some measures as far as his and Marianne's future was concerned. He knew she would comprehend that they had to leave Rouen before her pregnancy would be visible. He didn't care for himself, he never had, but he surely cared about Marianne's wellbeing.

Erik sat behind his desk and took a white piece of parchment placing it in front of him. He had to take hold of the situation and provide a safe environment for his future wife and their child. Never had he thought he would return to the city of Paris, no less with his own family. He began writing instructions to the real estate agent, the same one who had helped him find this estate in Rouen. He had to return back, no matter how hard it would be for him. However his return would have to be planned in the most discrete way, so a mansion in the outskirts of Paris would be more suitable. He had yet to discuss some details with Raoul, but he thought he couldn't afford to lose any more time. In fact, he couldn't wait for his new life, their new life, his and Marianne's, to finally begin.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R! 


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **Okay, we know that we have no excuse whatsoever for taking so long in updating. The main reason it took forever to get this chapter published is that there have been some major changes in my (oh, it's Anna by the way) life that made it virtually impossible for me to concentrate long enough to do anything whatsoever. Maria had her part finished by mid-May, but I was so ... out there that I couldn't even bring myself to edit her part, let alone write what was left in order to get this chapter to you.

I should not be allowed to talk at all, but I promise here and now that the next chapter is going to be published much-much sooner than this one (that's not saying much, I know...)

Also, I would like to let you know that the end is near for this story as there are only two chapters left after this one.

Falling on my knees and begging for your forgiveness, I bid you welcome once again to the world of Erik and his Marianne

**

* * *

****Chapter 57**

Raoul De Chagny had been sitting quietly at the patio for the past two hours, but he hadn't even noticed the time passing, having lost touch with reality as he contemplated all of the events that had led to the situation as it had formed for him and his family. His empty gaze gave away the battle that was raging withing him. Pondering upon the last series of events, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, especially as far as Christine was concerned. Part of him felt guilty for sending her away in that mental institution; yet, on the other hand, he knew deep inside him that there could be no other solution for their situation.

How could it be possible for him to continue his life from now on? Some would argue that the worst part was over, however Raoul found it remotely difficult to process in his mind how everything could possibly work out in the end. All of his dreams had been effectively shuttered in the course of a few mere days.

It had been almost a year following to his marriage with Christine when his parents had passed away. His older brother had decided to seek adventure to America. How he missed his brother… He was completely different than him and perhaps if he were here…

Yet he wasn't. Raoul felt that his sole remaining family was Marianne and surprisingly, now his old enemy, Erik Destler! The man who had once claimed Christine for his own, was the same man who had come to reject her advances some years later. He had suspected her of infidelity back in Paris. Rumors about her and another member of the Parisian high society had been circulating for some time. Raoul suspected also that this had not been the first instance in which his wife had committed adultery. The rumors had reached his ears repeatedly for the past two years, but he had dismissed them time and again as the vicious gossip of his social circle, demonstrating nothing more than jealousy and maliciousness, given the fact that his wife was not of noble blood.

He had defended his choice of a wife so hard over the past few years that had passed since that horrendous night at the Opera Populaire, that he truly felt it had become something of a second nature for him. The role he had chosen was that of the handsome prince who rescues his fair maiden from the dragon; however his fairytale was not one that had ended happily ever after. Early on in his marriage, he had come to realize that his chosen maiden was not so fair after all; instead he had accepted that his princess was not the selfless, innocent woman he thought he had rescued… Christine in the end had proven herself to be a manipulative, two faced woman who had betrayed both her prince and dragon, using them against each other to escape her meager existence.

Betrayal… It would seem that Raoul was an incurable fool when it came to his beautiful wife. He had foolishly woven a web with his lover as the bait to catch the notorious Phantom and finally rid the helpless maiden from the monster who was set out to destroy anything that would come in his way to win Christine.

His lover, crying in his arms, begging him to save her from the madman who was threatening to kill her if she wouldn't choose him over the man she truly loved flashed before his eyes. Then another image of the same fair maiden as she stopped him from putting an end to their ordeal at a cemetery. Another flash of Christine as she refused to run away from Paris and her stalker while they lay in bed, spent from their lovemaking the night Bouquet had been killed. Christine's beautiful face the moment she realized the Phantom had taken Piangi's place on that stage. Christine writhing beneath him a few hours after she had left a broken man to be lynched by a mob. Little Lotte's elated voice as she spoke of her Angel of Music. The glorious Diva that was revealed to him singing an Aria during the opening night of Hannibal. A young girl fussing over him as he handed her a red scarf he had rescued from the sea. Aminta ripping Don Huan's mask from his face as he declared his adoration for her. The temptress buying her new life as a Viscomtess with a parting kiss. The mad woman vowing to destroy him and his family. Her screams of vengeance, her screams of terror… Her screams…

Erik and Marianne entered the house hand in hand engaged in conversation. As soon as they entered the parlor, Marianne caught a glimpse of Raoul's figure sitting at the patio. She stopped walking abruptly, as if she felt guilty for the happiness she was sharing with the man holding her hand securely in his. Erik stopped and looked at her strangely. He noticed her gaze was upon her cousin, who was sitting outside, holding his head in his hands. Erik immediately sensed Marianne's apprehension and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I could have some privacy with my cousin, my love? I only need a few minutes." Marianne whispered, turning to the tall man and encircling her arms around his waist.

"Of course not, cherrie." Erik responded, kissing the top of her head softly.

Marianne approached Raoul silently, hearing him exhale deeply. She took a look at the tray of untouched food beside him. She nodded her head in disapproval; she didn't wish to look at him with eyes of pity, however it was beyond her power. She actually felt sorry for him. Marianne thought of the time she had been apart from Erik. She had been fortunate enough to have a second chance, thanks to her cousin. What about Raoul though? Would he ever be able to overcome the pain Christine had caused him and move on with his life?

"How are you feeling dear cousin?" Marianne asked tentatively.

The blonde man woke from his daydreaming rather abruptly, when Marianne touched his shoulder. He placed his hand above hers, covering it.

"I must admit that I feel a little better, in comparison to this morning." Raoul murmured.

"You haven't touched a single thing! Let me prepare a fresh plate for you." Marianne moved towards the balcony doors, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Raoul almost shout.

"No!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist. "Oh, my head…" he sighed, leaning back, placing his palm onto his forehead. "I don't need food right now Marianne, trust me. However, we need to discuss some things. Has Erik returned with you?"

"Yes, my dear Raoul, he is here." Marianne nodded to Erik who was standing by the balcony door, watching the scene between the two cousins. He smiled bitterly as he approached them.

"Good afternoon, Raoul. Would you mind if I joined you?" Erik asked politely.

"I am afraid your future wife is a little oppressive… wouldn't you agree?" he tried to tease Marianne.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind accepting and carrying out whatever her orders might be…" he took his fiancée's hand and placed a soft kiss on her wrist. "However, Raoul you are right. We have to discuss some matters which need immediate attention."

"I am content you agree with me, Erik." the blonde man nodded his head.

"Shall we continue our discussion in the parlor? It's rather chilly here." Marianne proposed.

"Certainly, my dear cousin." Raoul responded and stood from his seat.

The party of three were sitting comfortably in the salon, almost enjoying the peace and quiet of the late hour of the dusk. However, a single thought dominated everyone's mind; what would happen from that moment on?

"So, what did you do today?" Raoul tried to break the uncomfortable silence that had been cast upon them.

"I might say, it was just…an ordinary day." Erik hurried to retort, but also tried to keep his cool, the thought of the activities he had shared with Marianne that very morning flooding his mind and exciting his senses.

"We just went to Erik's mansion in order to check upon some matters." Marianne added nonchalantly, wondering if their 'ordinary' days would always be like this!

However, Raoul's comment brought the couple back to reality.

"Ordinary?... Nothing will be ordinary any more."

Erik's gaze darkened and his facial expression frowned. He stood up and moved towards the window, gazing at the beautiful colours in the sky.

"Ordinary… You know… It is the first time I am actually using the word." Erik made a bitter remark.

Both Marianne and Raoul looked at the tall man's back.

"We need to move on with our lives, Raoul. Don't you ever think that I have forgotten that I have my share in this story… I have a second chance in life and I intend on taking it!" he turned looking at the younger man. "I know how you feel. I know what it feels like to loose the one you love… I know what it feels like to be betrayed."

He swallowed hard, trying to find the strength to continue; he found it in Marianne's gaze, who was staring at him in pure adoration. "And I certainly know how it feels to be lonely… But now, I am not any longer, I have found the most amazing woman, willing to share her life with me. I don't understand why; I don't deserve it, but if someone like me managed to find his way in life, I am more than positive that you will find your way as well."

Erik approached the younger man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You are not alone, Raoul. I know your parents have passed away and that your brother lives in America. We are your family now! And you are ours!" he concluded.

Marianne couldn't hold back her tears any longer, letting them run down her cheeks freely. She was feeling so proud and moved by her fiancé's words. She had seen from the very beginning that Erik had a noble soul and now she had witnessed the proof in the most glorious way.

She stood from her seat as well and kneeled before her cousin. "Erik is right, Raoul. Please, take my hand and look at me!" Marianne pleaded him.

The man sitting in the armchair looked deep into his cousin's eyes, before he followed her request and covered her hand with his.

"We are alone now, Raoul… Our parents have long gone and your brother has left. I am with no siblings…." Marianne paused for a while, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I know that you and Erik had your…differences in the past, but now he will be my husband! A lot of things have changed… in both of you! And you are not alone! I will never allow it if you too want to be a part of our lives!"

Erik felt his heart constrict in his chest, overwhelmed by the love he felt for this amazing woman.

Raoul was so moved by his cousin's words that he was at a loss; he could only sit back, frozen, looking into her eyes.

"Marianne is right, Raoul! We would never…" Erik didn't manage to finish his sentence as the younger man interrupted him.

"Leave me in my misery, like Christine and I left you back then? All alone?"

"It wasn't my intention to say anything like that! Do you think I have forgotten everything? Do you think that I don't have nightmares about that night? I nearly lost my life that night, Raoul! Still, I feel blessed I have this wonderful woman by my side now! It was a different situation then, and it's much different now! Can't you see that?"

Raoul took Marianne's arm and helped her stand on her feet. He remained between them, lowering his head.

"You are right…" he whispered. "Both of you.."

Marianne, sensing her cousin's pain, hugged him tenderly. For the first time, Raoul broke down in tears, as if they would be able to cleanse his broken heart.

* * *

The company of three had a quiet dinner after the afternoon's events. Erik and Raoul looked at each other in complete understanding. Both men knew they had to plan their next move the soonest possible.

Dinner had long finished when they ended up in front of the fire place. Erik decided to take matters into his hands and he was the one to commence the conversation.

"There is something weighing on my mind and I believe we should address the matter of Marianne's pregnancy as soon as possible." Erik started, sensing that he should act soon, as the signs of the pregnancy would soon become evident. He wouldn't allow a scandal of such large proportions to lay upon his beloved Marianne, especially when the responsible one was himself!

Alarmed by his tone and the blunt mention of the baby she carried, Marianne turned her gaze to Erik. "What about my pregnancy?" she stammered nervously.

"Erik is merely being logical, dear cousin." Raoul interfered.

"Your…fiancé has been killed, your lover is a wanted criminal has been escaping the law for the past four years, you carry the title of Duchess and your pregnancy can only remain hidden for another few weeks."

"Erik! How can you bring this up now?" Marianne asked him as soon as he paused.

"I am mentioning this now because we need to agree regarding our course of action, my dear. There are only so many options open to us after everything that has transpired."

"I agree with you, Erik." Raoul cut in.

"We have to solve this now. Raoul is involved in…this as much as we are." Erik commented. He tried to distract Marianne and appease her nervousness by moving behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder in a silent form of reassurance. When she met his eyes with a troubled gaze, he nodded imperceptibly and then walked to the door closing it firmly before walking back to the sofa and taking a seat. He looked at Marianne with eyes full of adoration and reached for her hand. She took it willingly and sat next to him.

"I suggest you relax my dear, for we have a lot to talk about." he offered lightly, checking Raoul's reaction who was sitting opposite of them.

"My dearest cousin, please calm yourself. There is nothing you should be ashamed of… After all, haven't you said to me that you are my family now? I think the time has come when this family has to talk…" Raoul addressed Marianne, his voice as soothing as possible.

"The baby is due in … about seven months?" Raoul ventured, receiving a quiet nod from Marianne. "Well", he continued with a small reassuring smile in the direction of his cousin, "your condition will be … evident in a little over a month. Two at best I presume." he stated matter-of-factly. "I should say it will appear less than tasteful if you should marry Erik and give birth so soon after the passing of Olivier." he offered gravely, to which Marianne again nodded, avoiding to meet his eyes.

"I quite agree with Raoul. I'm afraid your social circle will not look too kindly upon your state. I fear we shall have to leave here before your pregnancy starts to show. As a matter of fact, I believe it will be that much easier for you to leave Rouen behind without it looking conspicuous now that your cousin is here."

Marianne's eyes immediately met his in an alarmed manner, but Erik's steady tone kept her calm. "It is entirely plausible that you would need an escape from your surroundings now that you are mourning your fiancé's loss. When your cousin from Paris asks you to follow him to Paris, you will then be more than willing to acquiesce, in the hope that you can put the tragic incident behind you. Once you are in Paris, it will not be so hard for you to remain unseen; after all, you shan't be expected to circulate so soon after Olivier's death."

"But … what shall become of my household, the servants… how can I…"

"Don't worry about such trivial matters my love. I shall take care of all practical matters that require your attention. Your servants can very well retain your estate in excellent condition given the funds I shall provide, Gerard your butler I am sure will be more than willing to make sure everything will remain the way it is until your return."

"You keep saying you will take care of everything as if you have decided to remain in Rouen while I travel to Paris or who knows where. I do not wish to go anywhere without you, nor shall I do anything of the sort Erik Destler! I have spent far too much time without you by my side and, with a baby on the way, I will tell you now that I do not intend to give birth alone! It is not an option!" Marianne finally burst out.

"Dear cousin, try to be practical about this… Erik is a wanted man. If he should show his face in Paris, he will undoubtedly be arrested and executed for his crimes." Raoul tried to reason with her, to which Marianne's only reply was a loud gasp.

"I hate to bring you even more agony cousin, but I'm afraid Erik cannot follow you to Paris as you might have hoped. He is a wanted man and has to remain hidden in Rouen until…"

"I shall do nothing of the sort Raoul. I am sorry to interrupt, but you have not let me finish. I am not planning to let Marianne go through the trials of her pregnancy and moving to Paris alone. Instead, I intend to follow her as soon as I have settled my business here. Vincent shall take care of my estate while we're gone. Meanwhile, I shall arrange for one of my liaisons in Paris to make all of the necessary arrangements regarding the purchase of a mansion in the outskirts of Paris. We shall get married as soon as I reach Paris and I intend not to force my family to live as hermits during our stay there. I am determined to occupy myself with the renovation of the Opera House, as I believe that it shall be fairly easy to pass myself off as a tycoon who has returned to his homeland after many years of travel and takes great pleasure in investing his funds on artistic endeavors."

"You have gone mad! You shall be recognized the very moment you set foot in that opera!" Raoul tried to reason, but his outburst was cut short as Erik smiled calmly and shook his head in a condescending manner.

"I am sure you are referring to my mask… A mere complexity brought on by an unfortunate accident during one of my travels to India. There was a terrible explosion in one of the mines that belong to me and half of my face was burned, but fortunately my life was spared that fateful day. As a matter of fact, that was the reason I decided to collect my earnings and finally return to my homeland, in search of a wife bearing unmistakable beauty and a kind heart. Kind enough to love me despite my unfortunate deformity." Erik smiled, setting his loving gaze upon the woman that had captured his heart so wholly.

"Erik, you cannot do this! Someone will certainly recognize you and alert the authorities to your presence."

"Ah… But, Viscount, that's where you're wrong. I am fairly certain that even if someone will alert the gendarmes to my … resurfacing, it will be quite an easy feat to avoid arrest."

"Erik, that is crazy talk!" Marianne tried to reason with her husband to be and Raoul shook his head, not being able to believe how irrational Erik was being.

"Marianne is right. You must be crazy to even fathom you could escape the Parisian authorities. You might have been able to fool them as the Phantom, but surely…"

"Surely the devious Phantom would not be foolish enough to show his face… or rather his mask in public, don't you think?" Erik supplied coolly, sitting back in his chair and raising his eyebrows in an amused manner. "I have found Viscount that the best way to remain unnoticed is to circulate amongst one's peers. In fact, I should think that even if I were to disguise myself as 'The Red Death' to go to a ball masque, no one would even entertain the idea of correlating the easy-going Erik Destler with the notorious Opera Phantom."

"Easy-going? Ha!" Marianne sneered, to which Erik's only reply was a leery grin.

"You are simply making the assumption that you will be dealing with fools." countered Raoul, unconvinced by Erik's seemingly light mood. "I can assure you that many will make the correlation between the Phantom and your current identity quite easily."

"I fully expect them to." agreed Erik, eliciting a questioning look from Raoul. "However, I am convinced they shall dismiss the idea as preposterous once they find out I am married to your dear cousin and that our union is fully supported by you" he finished, a satisfied smirk setting on his lips when he saw realization finally hit his colloquists.

"That is brilliant…" muttered Raoul, "simple and … brilliant!" he exclaimed, a genuine smile gracing his aristocratic face; the first one in days.

"Exactly! Those pompous buffoons will never even dream of going against the word of one of their own and, knowing the hell I have put you through in the past, what with my obsession over the object of your affection, it will be that much easier convincing them that Erik Destler and the Phantom bear no resemblance whatsoever, apart from the unfortunate fact that they wear a mask over the right side of their face."

"It could actually work!" Raoul agreed enthusiastically, standing from his spot on the couch.

"It will have to work, because I refuse to let Marianne out of my sight for more than a fortnight. As soon as all of the practicalities are set to order, I shall follow you to Paris and circulate the noble circles where I shall meet the love of my life during an outing and make quick work of marrying her and spending the remaining of my days by her side." he finished, standing from his seat as well to rush to where Marianne was sitting, kneeling before her.

"Darling, will you do me the honour of falling in love with me all over again to save the notorious Phantom from meeting his fate at the gallows?"

"Is that why you have asked me to marry you, you obnoxious man? To save you from your executioners?"

"Why else?" he teased, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he looked into hers in a bedazzled manner.

Marianne pretended to thing about it for a few seconds and then raised her hands in the air in mock-surrender. "I suppose I very well have to… I would hate to have to share my lake with someone even queerer than my current neighbour."

They fell into each-other's arms laughing, all their words seemingly forgotten and Raoul resignedly strode out of the room, hoping their optimism would be compensated against all odds.


End file.
